FULL HOUSE DE AMOR
by usako de chiba
Summary: -¿cuando cuidas de una persona significa que esa persona te gusta, no es asi?- si- respondio él. -puedes cuidar de Mako.chan, que yo cuidare de ti!...-agrego-Mamo-chan-musito con voz apenas audible, -¡creo que...estoy enamorada de ti!-confesó S/D
1. Chapter 1

**ACA LES TRAIGO UNA NUEVA HISTORIA, AMIGAS!**

**ESTA BASADA EN UN DORAMA COREANO, QUE EN LO PERSONAL ME FASCINO, LOGICAMENTE CON MIS PERSONAJES PREFERIDOS, HE ADAPTADO ALGUNAS COSAS A LA HISTORIA. **

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS.**

**NOTA: SAILOR MOON Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLAMENTE DAN VIDA A ESTA MAGICA HISTORIA, LA CUAL ESTA BASADO EN UN DORAMA COREANO. DISFRUTENLA!**

******* S & D *******

**INTRODUCCION**

_La historia se desarrolla en la ciudad de Tokio Japón, Usagi es una niña que quedo huérfana a los 13 años, sus padres le dejaron una hermosa casa en la playa, la cual para ella era el más valioso recuerdo que tenía pues su padre siempre le llamaba FULL HOUSE (casa llena), pues según él decía, siempre estaba llena de amor. Sin embargo, por azares del destino, Usagi pierde tan valiosa herencia a causa de una trampa tendida por sus "mejores amigos" y cuando se da cuenta, el nuevo dueño de la casa es uno de los actores más famosos de Japón, cuando menos se lo imaginan se ven envueltos en un matrimonio, en el cual Usagi descubre que él está enamorado de su mejor amiga, y es así como se da cuenta que ella siente algo mas por él, ¿lograra conquistarlo antes de que se divorcien_?

*******S&D*******

**TE CONOCI EN UN VIAJE.**

En una clínica clandestina, una chica de cabellos rojos y ojos verdes, salía muy preocupada del consultorio, se encontró con la mirada curiosa de un chico con gafas y cabellos castaños, su angustia era evidente, ella lo miro e inclino el rostro, un tanto nerviosa y llena de temor. Permanecieron en silencio tratando de adivinarse el pensamiento, hasta que fue él quien interrogo

-¿y?... ¿qué es lo que él ha dicho?-estaba completamente ansioso por saber la respuesta que ambos presentían.

-estoy embarazada…-murmuro con voz inaudible

-¿quee?...- no pudo contenerse y dejar escapar un exclamo de preocupación, ella inclino aun más el rostro para esconder sus enrojecidos ojos, entonces el joven reacciono.- es decir ¿estás completamente segura?

-Kelvin ¿Qué vamos a hacer?... no tenemos como traer a este niño al mundo, no tenemos un techo donde vivir, ni dinero, ¡ni siquiera tienes ya un trabajo!-exclamo con desesperación.

-cálmate Molly, - pasando una mano por su espalda para hacerla salir de aquella pequeña sala, donde eran observados con curiosidad, -ya verás que encontraremos una solución, algo tiene que ocurrírsenos.. Por favor no te alteres que le puede hacer mal al bebe- dijo tratando de tranquilizarla, ella al notar su rostro enternecido le sonrió, al menos sabía que podía contar con él.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar un chico de 22 años y de cabellos negros de despierta con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, se dirige a la ducha y se viste, se puso unos pantalones negros y una camisa manga larga, algo muy sencillo en realidad no tenia ánimos para nada y sabia lo que se le vendría encima ese día, pues la noche anterior había sido visto con la modelo famosa Minako Ahino saliendo de un hotel. Aunque claro que únicamente el conocía la verdad de todo aquel asuunto.

Al salir de su departamento comprobó lo que pensaba, la prensa se encontraba alrededor, para solicitar entrevistas mientras lo atosigaban tomándole fotografías.

-¿es verdad que está saliendo con Minako?- menciono uno que casi se le va encima obligándolo a pegarse contra la pared.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan?- se animo otro, el rostro del pelinegro era de total confusión.

-¿sabe que ella es la chica mas hot del momento?-

Las preguntas llovían, pero su personal de seguridad, se encargo de salvarlo y subiendo a su limosina, partió hacia Meio Producciones, su representante exigía su presencia.

Cuando entro al salón se imaginaba lo que pasaría vio a la joven que tenia frente a ella, tenía unos 30 años, 32 cuando mucho, sus cabellos eran largos de tonalidades verdosas, y sus ojos negros, denotaban mucha seriedad, vestía un traje de 3 piezas color blanco y la camisa que llevaba por dentro era roja. Lo recorrió con la mirada, y eso le basto para darse cuenta de lo enfadada que se encontraba.

-puedes sentarte-señalándole el sillón, espero unos segundos para escucharlo, pero eso no ocurrió –veo que no tienes nada que decirme.- dijo abriendo las manos en un acto que mostraba su ira contenida.

-¡no es verdad!-exclamo por fin- es un chisme de lo mas ruin.

- sin embargo… no es la primera vez que te ve envuelto en un escándalo, ¿sabes que eso es malo para el lanzamiento de tu nueva película? ¿No es así?-dijo viéndolo fijamente

-lo sé Setsuna y… lo lamento

-pues espero que puedas arreglarlo,-comento secamente- deberías ya de dejar de cometer estupidez tras estupidez, no podemos darnos el lujo de echar a perder las cosas.

-si eso era todo ¿puedo irme?-respondió con cierto fastidio, la mujer suspiro resignada y al final respondió.

-en dos días tienes que irte a Hong Kong, tenemos que darle publicidad a tu nueva película, y tienes un par de entrevistas que realizar allá, tenemos todo listo.

-está bien, si eso es todo me retiro-

Se levanto de su lugar y se dirigió a la salida, mientras lo seguían sus guardaespaldas, después de subir a su auto tomo el celular y marco un número.

-hola Jedite, ¡sí! Acabo de hablar con ella… ¡ya te imaginaras!- comento conteniendo la risa- luego te platico, pero dime ¿qué me tienes?... Muy bien…..pues sigue buscando me iré por una semana y a mi regreso quiero todo listo….gracias.

En una preciosa casa a la orilla del mar, se encontraba frente a su computador una graciosa jovencita de tez clara, ojos grandes cubiertos por anteojos rosas y melena rubia, que ahora lucia despeinada, tenía unos 17 años, habia aprendido a madurar un poco ya que vivía sola en aquella gran residencia, y al morir sus padres tuvo que enfrentarse al mundo completamente sola, pese a esa gran tristeza que vivía en su interior, era muy linda, una cara que representaba la viva alegría e inocencia. Sus ojos eran celestes como el cielo. Escribía en la computadora

-"…¡_no quiero verte más!, decía ella, pero su mirada demostraba lo contrario, el la tomo de la cintura y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, la tomo violentamente entre sus brazos y le dio un apasionado beso….ella se separo y le dio una bofetada… entonces_…". El sonido de la puerta le corto la inspiración y haciendo berrinches, bajo las escaleras para ver quién era "_pero que molestos son… ya voy ya voy_" pensaba mientras oía como tocaban impacientemente el timbre, al abrir su puerta dos chicos de su misma edad se aventaron a ella abrazándola y dándole besos.

-amiga ¿Cómo estás?-dijo Molly

-Kelvin, Molly...¿Qué hacen acá?- pregunto sorprendida

-Usagi es que ¿no te alegras de vernos?

-te traemos buenas noticias- dijo muy sonriente la pelirroja de cabello corto, cortando a su novio y tomando la mano de su rubia amiga para dirigirla a la cocina.

- ah sí… ¿y se puede saber qué es? – dijo emocionada y con los ojitos iluminados

-bueno- dijo Kelvin nervioso- pues resulta que en el banco donde trabajo, se rifo un premio y… y- mirando a su chica -¿y sabes qué?... ¡tú eres la ganadora Usagi!- dijo no muy convencido

-¿yooo? ¿La ganadora?- abriendo mucho los ojos – ¡qué emoción!-yo nunca he ganado nada en mi vida, decía muy feliz

-Usagi aun no has escuchado en qué consiste el premio- decía su amiga. Sirviéndose lo que encontrara en el refrigerador.

-ah sí ¿y cuál es el premio Kelvin?- interrogo sin ocultar su emoción todavía

-un viaje a Hong Kong, con todo incluido, el hotel, las comidas y los tours- decía mientras veía a su novia.

¿-en serio?….¡wouu! eso no me lo esperaba y… ¿para cuándo es?

-dentro de dos días-contesto Kelvin, extendiéndole un cupón y unos papeles donde se explicaba todo

-es muy rápido –dijo y luego agrego –¡por dios! No tengo nada listo, tendré que ir a hacer unas compras de emergencia- mientras daba saltos por toda la casa- lo siento chicos pero tengo que salir ¿me acompañan?

Los chicos asintieron viéndose muy preocupados y rezando porque su plan no fallara.

Llego el día del viaje, y Molly y Kelvin fueron a despedir a su amiga, la vieron subir al avión.

-Kelvin ¿estás seguro de lo que vamos a hacer?- dijo con preocupación

-no nos queda otra opción Molly, además Usagi nos entenderá perfectamente- mientras veía como el avión se alejaba y agrego –creo.

Usagi se despidió de sus amigos y completamente emocionada las platicaba sobre las mil cosas que haría en Hong Kong, ellos se mostraron emocionados aunque Usagi no pudo notar la preocupación que sentían. Al anunciar el vuelo, ella abrazo a sus amigos y después de darles mil recomendaciones finalmente abordo el avión.

Radiante de felicidad, tomo su lugar correspondiente y vio que el de su lado estaba vacío, no le tomo importancia, acomodo sus cosas. Llevaba sus cómics preferidos y sus revistas, y se coloco el cinturón de seguridad. En eso su acompañante tomo asiento, ella lo vio y no creía lo que sus ojos veían, contuvo el aire para no emitir un grito histérico e írsele encima, volvió la cara hacia la revista para ver si era cierto o sus ojos le estaban mintiendo pero no, a su lado estaba el chico más guapo y sexy que ella había visto en su vida, era muy alto, lo vio de pies a cabeza, usaba pantalones de mezclilla y una camiseta gris estampada, su rostro era la demostración máxima de la belleza, de un color tan claro y de piel tan lisa, de cabello negro azabache un poco largo, hasta la altura de sus orejas, la miro de reojo sin quitarse las gafas y acomodo sus negros cabellos, todo él era perfecto, llevaba unos lentes oscuros y se los quito, solo para que ella comprobara que tenía los ojos más hermosos, de un azul tan profundo, que ella se quedo viéndolo, sin habla, muda de la impresión. El chico volteo a verla con cierto fastidio y ella lanzo una sonrisa boba.

-hola, me llamo Serena Tsukino, ¿eres Mamoru Chiba verdad?, ¿me podrías dar tu autógrafo?- sus ojos mostraban su admiracion, pero la respuesta del tipo lo desencanto

-estoy muy cansado, he tenido un largo día, así que agradecería que te limitaras a guardar silencio.- respondió arrogante.

"_que le pasa a este tipo_" pensó molesta la chica, en eso llego la sobre cargo

-¿desean algo?- sin apartar la mirada del apuesto joven.

-yo…- estaba pensando, cuando fue interrumpida por Mamoru

-¿sería tan amable de traerme un vaso de agua?, nada mas… ¡gracias!

-¡oye que grosero!- Dijo mientras le sacaba la lengua, -a mi tráigame, unos baggis, un refresco de cola, unas donas y un pastelillo por favor… ¡ah! y si tiene helado de fresa también, gracias- decía dibujando una gran sonrisa, Mamoru la veía con mucho asombro "_a donde se va todo eso"_ pensó y luego dijo

-valla. Si comes de esa forma te pondrás como una albóndiga- mientras se reía de ella, Usagi noto su risa retorcida y eso la encendió mas aun.

-¡eso es cosa que no te importa!-respondió furiosa. Al poco tiempo les trajeron su pedido, Usagi se dispuso a prácticamente acabar con su banquete, mientras Mamoru la veía asombrado, cuando ella termino levantaron todo, entonces él se coloco sus audífonos, y se dispuso a escuchar música. Usagi leía sus revistas y sobre todo la noticia que se daba y que aparecía en primera plana, reía divertida, sin dejar de ver al atractivo joven que ocupaba el asiento de al lado.

-es un chica muy bonita- el joven estaba viendo lo que hacía y molesto se quito los audífonos y le dijo

-¡hey!, eso no te interesa- jalándole y arrugando la revista para tirarla en la bolsa de basura.

-¡¿estás loco? Eso es mío, además es una súper noticia, ¿no se por qué niegas que sales con ella?, en realidad es preciosa-decía mientras se le iluminaba el rostro- Minako Ahino, es la más hermosa de todas, con ese porte y ese rostro.

-¡se trata de un invento, un chisme nada más!

-¿entonces no tienes novia?- dijo Usagi y para fastidiarlo completo mas agrego- claro ¿quién iba a querer estar con un antipático como tú?

-¿Cómo te atreves?- los dos comenzaron a discutir, pero en eso Usagi comenzó a sentirse mal.

-¿oye que te pasa?-decía el pelinegro preocupado, pues la veía mareada y se agarraba el estomago- ¿no me digas que nunca has viajado en avión?.

-la verdad no y me siento….- la chica no pudo terminar la frase porque en ese momento vomito sobre Mamoru, que como era de esperarse se puso furioso.

-¡pero qué demonios!…. ¿estás loca?... se levanto rápido y se dirigió al baño, mientras dejo a Usagi, quien aun se reponía "_ayy no, como me pasa esto, y justo con Mamoru Chib_a" tenía ganas de llorar, tomo un servilleta y con una botella de agua, se limpio.

Mientras tanto en el baño, el actor se quitaba la camisa, para lavarla quedando con una camiseta blanca.

"_que niña tan tonta"_. Pensaba, mientras olía la camisa, al ver que el olor no se quitaba, se fue a su lugar, iba a reclamarle pero la vio profundamente dormida, dejo a camisa en la bolsa del asiento de adelante y enojado como estaba, se durmió.

Luego de un rato, unos ojos celestes se abrieron y viendo a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que no quedaba nadie. Tomo presurosa sus pertenencias y vio la camisa de Mamoru, la tomo y salió del avión. Espero por horas al guía turístico, que según Kelvin, iría por ella al aeropuerto, cosa que nunca paso así que bastante cansada, tomo un taxi, como no dominaba muy bien el idioma chino, llevaba su traductor, y le pidió al taxista que lo llevara a un conocido hotel de la ciudad. Minutos después llego al lujoso hotel, embelesada admiraba el esplendor del lujoso lugar, en el elevador se topa con un chico muy guapo, de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes, tenía una respingada nariz y una perfecta sonrisa, le sonríe y ella corresponde a la sonrisa. Al salir el se dirige a la recepción, mientras ella se trata de comunicar son sus amigos-

"_que raro no contestan. Ojala que cuiden bien de la casa, no me gusta dejarla sola_" pensaba Usagi

-la habitación de Mamoru Chiba, por favor- dijo en perfecto chino el joven apuesto de mirada aceituna, para luego sonreír coquetamente con la rubia.

-en seguida- respondió amable la chica- habitación 435

- muerta de pena y tratando de hablar en chino Usagi dice -"buenas tarde, tengo una reservación a nombre de Usagi Tsukino"

-permítame, revisarla.- Dijo la joven, mientras Usagi veía al rubio que tenía a su lado, el le sonrió nuevamente y ella se sonrojo, en realidad era muy guapo.

-hola- el ojiverde había tomado la palabra, -¿de vacaciones?

-ah, si… algo así, jeje- reía nerviosa

-un placer me llamo Andrew Furutawa- dándole una gran sonrisa

-Usagi Tsukino- extendiéndole la mano

-¿eres de Japón?- decía coquetamente el rubio, lo cual Usagi noto inmediatamente

-sí, ¿tu también?

-¡sí!, pero he estado ausente un tiempo, pronto voy a regresar por asuntos de trabajo

-que bien-dijo

-¿disculpe como me dijo que se llamaba?-interrumpió la recepcionista

-Usagi Tsukino

-lo lamento, -respondió-pero no tenemos hecha ninguna reservación con ese nombre.

-¿quee?- estaba en realidad muy avergonzada?..-pero ¿Cómo? ¡No puede ser! revise bien por favor- decía insistente.

*******S&D*******

_**ESTE ES EL PRIMER CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN LES ENVIO UN GRAN SALUDO Y ABRAZO COMO TENGO DOS HISTORIAS(XD! QUIEN ME MANDA). TARDARE UN POQUITÍN MAS EN ACTUALIZAR PERO .**_


	2. la mentira

**Hola a todos, aca me tienen con el segundo capitulo de esta serie, los dejo disfrutando y agradezco infinitamente sus RW, cuídense mucho todas y saluditos.**

*********S&D********

**LA MENTIRA**

Usagi se puso muy nerviosa, pero se sentía más apenada porque aquel rubio tan guapo con el que estaba coqueteando, estaba observando la escena.

-lo siento señorita pero no hay ninguna reservación- repitió la recepcionista. -La chica bajo la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento y sin saber qué hacer, ni que decir, comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, ni siquiera volteo a ver al atractivo chico.

-¡espera!... – la detuvo, ella se giro un tanto reservada-¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar en Hong Kong?- dijo hablándole suavemente

-yo… pues… una semana…. –contesto

-¿sería tan amable de proporcionarle a la señorita una habitación? y cargue esta noche a mi cuenta- mientras extendía su tarjeta y le guiñaba un ojo a la rubia- de ese modo tendras tiempo para arreglar tus cosas ¿no?

-..- titubeo un poco y no sabía que decir

-¡no es para tanto! somos del mismo lugar ¿no es así?, es nuestro deber ayudarnos, cuídate- y se retiro del lugar.

Usagi subió a su habitación y estaba muy emocionada pero a la vez preocupada " ¿_Por qué no estaban hechas las reservaciones, y el dichoso guía en donde se había metido?_", finalmente quedo profundamente dormida.

Mientras en otra habitación sonó el timbre. Un elegante caballero se levanto y camino hacia la puerta para abrirla, cuando lo hizo, vio la figura de su mejor amigo cosa que no le sorprendió pues ya lo había llamado y lo esperaba, no pudo evitar sentir emoción, puesto que había pasado tiempo sin verse y ese día coincidieron en la misma ciudad.

-Mamoru ¡qué gusto me da verte de nuevo!- decía el ojiverde sonriente, mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo, a lo que el pelinegro correspondió con la misma efusividad

-a mi también Andrew, han pasado muchos meses desde que te fuiste

- es verdad- dijo el rubio con mirada melancólica- ¿y cómo va todo? Cuéntame ¿Qué has hecho de tu vida?

-pues como sabrás me ha ido muy bien ¡no me puedo quejar!, estoy terminando la nueva película que saldrá en unos meses.

-¡me da gusto por ti!,- tomando unas bebidas que su amigo le había servido y cruzando las piernas- ¡oye! escuche un rumor es cierto que ¿andas con Mikako?- el chico sonrió, conocía perfectamente a su amigo y sabia que le preguntaría eso.

-bueno pues… digamos que somos muy buenos amigos, pero nada más, ella andaba saliendo conmigo únicamente por asuntos de trabajo, y es que ando buscando a la protagonista de un video musical que intentamos producir pero, aun no hay nada concreto, sabes bien que deje la cantada porque esto de hacer películas es muy absorbente, así que nos dimos citas un par de veces, nada mas que quede bien claro- sonrió- además te aclaro que Minako y yo somos muy buenos amigos.- ella es... – con mirada melancólica- como una hermanita para mi.

-si… claro… - comenzó a reírse Andrew-debí imaginarlo. -¡Tu no cambias! ¿Cuándo vas a tener una relación formal con alguien? Es lo que te hace falta para ser completamente feliz-

- no lo creo, yo… soy feliz así- se defendió el pelinegro.

-pues si tu lo dices, aunque yo no te veo feliz- este comentario lo molesto un poco así que decidió cambiar el tema-y ¿Qué me cuentas de ti?-

-el trabajo va excelente no me puedo quejar y bueno pues andamos haciendo un nuevo proyecto, y para esto me han trasladado nuevamente a Japón

-¿a Japón?- pregunto preocupado- o sea que ¿volverás a casa?- su mirada proyectaba un malestar por esa noticia

- sí, creo que en un par de semanas estaré por allá

-y…¿será por mucho tiempo?

-¿acaso no quieres que este en Japón- interrogo el rubio divertido, pero internamente sabia a donde iba todo aquello.

- no, no es eso, es que… no creí que, regresarías- midiendo sus palabras y sintiendo algo en su interior, una inconformidad muy grande.

-pues sí, yo tampoco, pero negocios son negocios.

-ah- dijo el pelinegro no muy convencido. -No era que no le gustara la presencia de su amigo, pero sabía que con su regreso, sus planes podrían venirse abajo. En ese momento llego el servicio y les dejaron algo de comer. Mamoru tomo el vaso para beber el liquido, como queriendo ahogar los sentimientos que lo estaban agobiando en ese instante, hasta que llego la pregunta incomoda.

-y…- el rubio se esforzó por decir aquella pregunta lo más suave posible- ¿Cómo está Makoto?- el ojiverde clavo su mirada en su copa para evadir la de su amigo-, ¿la has visto?

-¿Makoto?.. Si… ella está bien, -respondió tristemente- le dará mucho gusto saber de tu regreso y estará ansiosa por verte

-la verdad es que, no le he dicho nada- esta vez levanto la mirada para analizar la de su amigo- quiero darle una sorpresa- decía mientras nuevamente evadía la mirada.

-pues si que se la darás, quedo muy molesta desde tu partida, y más aún porque a lo largo de mucho tiempo no la llamaste- sus palabras sonaban a reproche haciéndole saber que nada había cambiado durante su ausencia.

-Makoto, sabe como soy, y no creo que le sorprenda, llevamos muchos años de conocernos

-si... es cierto- decía Mamoru mientras apretaba sus mandíbulas en señal de lo incomodo que estaba. Decidieron platicar sobre otras cosas para dejar pasar el trago amargo del momento, pues era evidente que ambos compartían el mismo sentir.

Platicaron un rato sobre algunos acontecimientos relevantes de sus vidas en los últimos días, recordaron viejas anécdotas, hasta que por fin llego el momento de despedirse. Cuando partió Mamoru quedo muy pensativo y triste

"_no me dejare vencer, hare mi última lucha, no dejare que me quites a Makoto" _pensó decidido

Andrew caminaba cabizbajo y también iba sumido en sus pensamientos

"_sigues amándola todavía, me pregunto ¿cuándo tendrás el valor de admitir lo que sientes por ella, pensé que a estas alturas ya estarían juntos?_" pensaba Andrew mientras subía al elevador, al entrar en él se dio cuenta de quién era la persona que se encontraba dentro. Y sonrió para sus adentros pues la chiquilla le resultaba realmente encantadora.

-¡hola!, nos volvemos a encontrar- decía mientras le sonreía y la veía a los ojos, la chica le había parecido muy bonita y simpática y hasta había sentido cierta pena por ella por lo que le había pasado momentos antes.

-hola, y muchas gracias nuevamente

-deja de agradecerme y mejor dime ¿a dónde vas?

-pues voy a comer algo- mientras bajaba la mirada, pues se estaba poniendo nerviosa

-¿a comer? mmm suena interesante, ¡me gustaría invitarte a un buen lugar!, bueno si es que no vienes acompañada

-¡no, como crees!, ya bastante hiciste por mí como para que todavía me invites a comer

-no es ningún problema, en serio- dejando ver sus aperlados dientes.

- gracias pero no, mejor dime ¿tú qué haces acá?- cambio el rumbo de la conversación pues no quería que se diera cuenta de que no tenía ni un centavo, y además estaba furiosa con Kelvin.

- ah, bueno soy productor cinematográfico, y estoy acá por asuntos de trabajo,

-ah. Entiendo y ¿te hospedas en este hotel?

- no, no, únicamente vine a visitar a un gran amigo, pero imagino que lo has de conocer muy bien, es muy famoso en Japón y conocido en muchos lugares de Asia, es Mamoru Chiba

-Mamoru Chiba, ¿es tu amigo?- dijo mientras abría sus ojos muy grandes- ¡si lo conozco!, ahora que lo dices yo tengo algo que quiero entregarle

-pues él se encuentra en este mismo hotel, cuando gustes buscarlo, bueno, pero yo tengo que irme, tengo algunos pendientes aun que hacer- al ver que las puertas se abrían y llegan al lobby

-muchísimas gracias por tu ayuda, espero volver a verte- dijo lanzándole una amplia sonrisa la cual dejo cautivado al joven

-ojala volvamos a vernos muy pronto-

-yo espero lo mismo, dijo tendiéndole la mano y lo cual aprovecho el chico para verla fijamente, lo cual la perturbo por un momento. El chico salió y ella fue a cenar a un lugar sencillo de acuerdo a su presupuesto pues llevaba poco dinero en efectivo y se preguntaba por qué sus amigos no contestaban, así que apenas regreso a su habitación se dispuso a llamarles.

"¡_no puede ser!, no responden, Molly, Kelvin, mas les vale que me contesten ahora… ¿Dónde rayos están_?", lo intento mucho tiempo hasta que por fin quedo dormida.

A la mañana siguiente se dispuso a disfrutar de su paseo, así que recorrió los sitios más interesantes del lugar , estaba tan emocionada que había olvidado que tenía que ver a Mamoru, los días pasaron y ella visito muchos lugares, y se tomo fotografías, estaba muy impactada con el lugar y es que desde la muerte de sus padres jamás había salido de Japón ni mucho menos de viaje, así que se encontraba muy entusiasmada de vez en cuando llamaba a su casa, pero nunca respondieren al llamado, así que comenzó a preocuparse, faltaban pocos días para que la semana terminara y al parecer no habían pagado la cuenta del hotel, quería hablar con ellos y preguntarles lo que pasaba, y para terminar con su agonía, en esos días había terminado lo poco que en su tarjeta de ahorro tenia y las demás las había dejado en casa.

"¿_Qué voy a hacer?, estos dos no me responden y yo necesito hablar con ellos, no sé cómo voy a pagar la cuenta de este hotel de todos estos días, y Kelvin no me contesta para aclararme la situación_" se veía muy desesperada y toda la noche copudo pegar el ojo pensando que podría hacer.

*****S&D*****

Por su parte Mamoru se encontraba realizando algunas visitas y a darle publicidad al lanzamiento de la próxima película, iba a los eventos sociales más importantes del lugar y se presentaba a algunos programas en vivo, por lo que su agenda estuvo bastante apretada durante esos días y no tuvo tiempo de pensar en Makoto ni en Andrew. Una mañana se encontraba por fin disfrutando de unos de sus anhelados días libres, ya que al siguiente día partiría de regreso a Japón luego de desayunar con algunas personalidades importantes.

Llevaba unos pantalones blancos de lino con sandalias cafés y una playera estilo hippie con algunos hilos bordados de colores de cuello triangular, una gargantilla de piel colgaba de su cuello, y el cabello algo despeinado, estaba informal puesto que se encontraba descansando, pero aun así se veía muy atractivo, tomo su celular y marco el numero que incontables veces había marcado durante la semana, pero que al final terminaba por cortar la llamada, esta vez no fue así.

-¡hola!- se escucho una voz femenina del otro lado de la línea,- Mamoru se quedo sin habla, y cerró los ojos, no sabía que decirle-¿Mamo-chan?- se escucho

-¡ah, hola Makoto!

-Mamoru. ¡Cuánto gusto!, me tenias muy olvidada- decía con un timbre de voz triste

- no seas exagerada, solo han sido unos días y sabes muy bien que es por trabajo

- pues sí, pero sabes que no me gusta, ¿tienes idea de lo mucho que te he extrañado?- cuando dijo esto una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro perfecto

-¿de veras me extrañaste?

-claro, y ¿Cuándo regresas?

-salgo mañana pero tendré algunos asuntos pendientes, pasare a verte lo más pronto posible

-acá te espero, podemos ir a bebernos algo.

-está bien- en ese momento el timbre de la puerta interrumpió la llamada y el corto, aun sonriente se dirigió hacia la puerta, sin preguntar quién era y la abrió. Cuando vio la persona que se encontraba ahí, se sorprendió. Frente a él se encontraba la loca que lo había vomitado días atrás, no la había visto con detenimiento así que la admiro de pies a cabeza, calzaba unos tenis casuales y un pescador azul de mezclilla, en la parte de arriba llevaba dos blusas de tirantes una en color negra debajo una rosa, nada formal pues estaba muy sencilla, pero eso no dejaba a un lado la hermosa figura, que tenia sin embargo al llegar a su rostro se sorprendió por lo que vio pues tenía una cara muy linda, tenía una hermosa sonrisa, y unos lindos ojos celestes, muy expresivos y de largas pestañas, llevaba un suave tono rosa en los ojos y labios, y peinaba con sus dos colitas muy altas en la cabeza lo que provoco su risa al verla.

-jajaja- reía mientras la observaba y detenía la puerta

-oye ¿de qué te ríes?- decía la chica mientras fruncía el ceño

-disculpa pero, te ves muy graciosa con ese peinado, pareces una cabeza de chorlito- y volvió a lanzar esa carcajada. Lo cual la molesto aun mas, pero se dijo

"_recuerda a que ¿has venido Usagi ten valor y firmeza para no partirle la cara _"

-¡no son chorlitos! Es mi peinado y me gustaría que no te rías así ¡por favor!

-¿quee?, me estás dando órdenes, - muy divertido por la actitud de la chica, jamás había conocido a alguien así-¿tu a mi? ¡Por favor! ¿Quién te crees que eres?

-¡uy!, mira, será mejor que cambies ese tonito de voz. ¿Por qué no me invitas a pasar?- metiendose

-¡a ver!,- dejo de reírse y se puso serio- para empezar no se qué te hizo venir hasta aquí, si quieres una foto o un autógrafo déjame decirte que lo lamento pero no estoy de ánimos

-¡eres un! …"_cálmate Usagi_" ¡eres un engreído!, ¿Quién te hace pensar que yo quiero tomarme una foto con un prepotente como tú?

-entonces, ¿qué es lo que una señorita como tu viene a hacer a mi habitación?- decía mientras cambiaba su gesto por uno seductor. Recargando su cabeza entre sus brazos que detenían la puerta, entrecerró los ojos y su voz sonó mas ronca de lo normal, cosa que no le costó mucho puesto que era actor, la chica se puso nerviosa

-y-yo, n-no he venido a eso- tartamudeo se encontraba sumamente sonrojada y el chico pudo apreciar esto y sonrió para sus adentros al comprobar su efecto en ella.

-vamos, no es para que te pongas tímida, -decía mientras se acercaba mas al rostro de la rubia, estaba espantada y el se reía por dentro al darse cuenta que su plan funcionaba

-¡cálmate!, yo he venido a….

-dilo de una vez ¿a qué has venido?- esta vez se clavo en sus ojos que tenían una mirada irresistible, le encantaba, ya que era una de sus muchas fans, y el verlo a los ojos la desconcertó, el ojiazul también sintió una extraña sensación al perderse en esa mirada tan tierna e inocente, tan diferente a muchas que había visto, pero lo disimulo muy bien.

-he venido a dejarte tu camisa, ya la he lavado y perfumado- extendiéndola

-¿Qué?, ¿mi camisa?,- el pelinegro estaba muy confundido, ninguna chica se había resistido a sus encantos y el hecho de que ella lo hiciera lo molestaba sobremanera- quieres decir que has venido hasta acá solo para esto

-¿Qué creías?-dijo retadora- ¿Que me moría por tomarme una foto contigo y pedirte una autógrafo?- decía Usagi mientras trataba de ocultar su cámara, era claro que pensaba hacerlo, pero después de ver su actitud cambio de opinión, estaba decidida a no darle la importancia a un patán.

-bueno pues si eso es todo ¡adiós!- dijo el chico tomando la camisa mientras cerraba la puerta en sus narices, la chica hábilmente metió su mano

-¡espera! Aun tengo algo más

-¿ahora qué?-pregunto fastidiado el joven

-es que yo….. Me da mucha pena

-¡dilo de una vez!- levanto la voz y ella se espanto y lo vio con cara de miedo, sabía que no era un buen momento para hacer lo que iba a hacer

-bueno es que…. ¿Podrías invitarme a pasar por lo menos?

-¿Cómo?- pero en lo que el reacciono Usagi se escabullo y logro colarse dentro de la habitación

-linda habitación..- quería calmar los ánimos pero no logro obtener respuesta del chico-¿puedo?- decía mientras se sentaba en el sofá, al varón no le quedo de otra más que acercarse y tomar asiento

-bueno ahora si dime ¿Qué quieres?

-es que… bueno… veras, no sé cómo decirlo….- cruzaba sus manos una encima de la otra evidenciando su nerviosismo

-solo hazlo- su voz sonaba más tranquila

-bueno… es que yo… necesito que… me prestes dinero

-¡¿Qué? ¡Dinero!, pero ¿cómo te atreves a pedirme dinero prestado por quien me tomas?

-pues, yo creí que… como somos ambos de Japón, podrías darme una mano, veras es que tuve un problema, pero en cuanto llegue a mi casa, yo te pagare todo

-¡estas completamente loca!- le dijo, pero luego la vio y observo como ella bajaba la vista y se ponía muy triste

-lo siento- dijo la rubia con voz muy baja, el joven solo la veía

-bueno si no tienes nada más que decir…. Necesito salir tengo un compromiso-

"_uyyy! Tendré que buscar la forma de conmover a este tempano de hielo, si quiero salir de esta…. Pero ¿Qué? ¿Qué puedo hacer?"_ pensaba la chica

-está bien, solo dime por favor como puedo contactar al señor Furutawa

-¿Qué?,- curioso- ¿tú conoces a Andrew?

-si- dijo la rubia, vio que ahora si estaba interesado

-Y ¿de dónde lo conoces?

-bueno pues… él y yo nos conocimos hace tiempo- mintio

-mmm ¿hace tiempo? Y ¿Qué tanto lo conoces?- Usagi observo que de repente pareció interesado en la relación que había entre su amigo y ella

-la verdad es que Andrew y yo…. Fuimos novios- mintio con descaro, y esta idea no le pareció tan descabellada, después de todo, el rubio era muy guapo, y quizás nunca lo volvería a ver

-¿fueron novios?- se veía sorprendido estaba claro que aquella chica, no parecía ser del gusto de su amigo, que era todo un Casanova y había andado con mujeres bellísimas sexys, exuberantes, y esta chica que tenía enfrente difería mucho de esas mujeres, no porque no fuera bella si no por su apariencia tan sencilla y su porte de chiquilla

-si… es algo que… me duele mucho recordar y he dejado atrás- en verdad le divertía y disfrutaba al mentirle al tipo arrogante que tenía enfrente el cual se la estaba creyendo todo.

-¿y qué paso?- Ahora tenía el cuerpo inclinado hacia ella y se mostraba interesado en ella, la veía a los ojos, lo tenía donde ella quería, solo era cosa de dramatizar mas el asunto y ¡zas!

-bueno pues… papa no estaba de acuerdo con la relación, -decía que él era demasiado grande para mi, y yo aun era una niña

-tienen razón, ¿Cuántos años tienes 15?

-tengo 17- enfatizo la frase y lo vio molesta

- ¿y entonces? ¿Le hiciste caso a tu padre?

-si… fue muy doloroso… él y yo teníamos planes de casarnos- y logro que unas lagrimas salieran de su rostro, -"_valla sí que puedo ser una excelente actriz y robarte un premio_" pensaba satisfecha.

-no puedo creer que no hallas luchado por tu amor, eres una cobarde- le dijo fríamente, ella pensó que ni aun en esa situación, podía dejar de ser un grosero pero no le dio importancia al asunto pues debía seguir con el numero.

Rato después salía de la habitación con una sonrisa en su rostro. Habia conseguido lo que quería y además el numero de Mamoru para pagarle.

"¡_ufff!, creo que logre salir de esta, con el dinero que me prestó, podre pagar y regresar, y cuando publique mi novela le pagare cada centavo a este imbécil, no me hace ninguna gracia deberle_" pensaba triunfante mientras besaba el cheque que le diera el pelinegro "¡_pero eso sí!, mañana mismo al llegar hablare con Kelvin y Molly"_

Al día siguiente abordo el avión de regreso, no tuvo ningún contratiempo y tomo un taxi, para dirigirse a casa, al legar metió la llave y abrió la puerta, iba muy cansada así que entro arrastrando sus pies y su maleta, fue en ese momento cuando levanto la vista y no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo….

**Continuara…**

*******S&D&******

**Agradezco los comentarios de ****Luz Sandra, yumi, Juanes, adysere, princess moonlight, monik, mapi, sailor lady, marialena, san y karina natsumi****. Como ya saben la serie está basada en una serie coreana, así que espero que sea de su agrado para todas, una disculpa por que en vez de poner prologo puse epilogo, jejeje cuando pueda tratare de arreglarlo, cuídense mucho y nos vemos pronto.**


	3. la invitacion

**LA INVITACION**

"_pero que paso aca, ¿en donde estan mis muebles_" pensaba, mientras recorria con la mirada, la casa vacia. Primero la sala, el pasillo, la cocina y después subio las escaleras, solo para comprobar que se encontraba de la misma forma, las habitaciones estaban vacias, no habia camas ni nada, todos sus muebles habian desaparecido misteriosamente, salio al patio y estaba muy sorprendida.

"¿_estoy soñando?, ¡por dios_!"-¡¡me han robado!!- termino por gritar, y ahí, quedo parada junto a su maleta que era lo unico que le habia quedado quedo muy pensativa y triste, pero en ese momento le dio mucha hambre, pues el viaje la habia dejado agotada, asi que se dirigio a la cocina, registro lo que pudo para probar un bocado de algo pero por mas que busco no encontraba nada, al fin al abrir una de las gabetas se encontro con dos sobres. Con desesperacion empezo a abrir uno.

_Para Usagi_

_Usagi, ¡hola! Esperamos que te hallas divertido mucho en_

_tu viaje, sabemos que has de estar muy enojada_

_con nosotros tratando de buscarnos, pero es que_

_tenemos un pequeño problema que arreglar y no nos_

_quedo de otra mas que vender tus cosas, no te preocupes, Kelvin esta armando un negocio redondo, y en cuanto nos_

_estabilicemos te pagaremos cada centavo de lo que tomamos. _

_No te enojes con nosotros lo hicimos por una buena causa, en el otro sobre encontraras el motivo de lo que_

_Hizo que hicieramos esto. Queremos que lo conozcas pronto_

_¡cuidate! Te queremos mucho._

_KELVIN Y MOLLY_

_¡ah!, tambien vendimos tu casa, sabremos que podras comprender_.

-¡queee!!, se atrevieron a vender mi casa ¡por dios! ¡ahora si los mato!- gritaba como loca mientras se sentaba en el piso pues de la impresion no podia sostenerse de pie, luego abrio el siguiente sobre y encontro el ultrasonido del bebe de Molly, al verlo Usagi se emociono tanto que por un momento olvido lo que habian hecho sus amigos

-oh no, ¿Cómo se han a trevido?, esta casa es el unico recuerdo que tengo de mis padres- comenzo a llorar primero muy bajito y después escandalosamente, hasta que una idea cruzo por su mente.

"_pero esto me la van a pagar ¿Qué clase de broma creen que es? Uyy! Kelvin_" decia mientras apretaba los dientes y los puños. Salio corriendo a buscar a sus "amigos", tenian muchas cosas que explicarles, ¿Cómo se habian a trevido a sacar sus pertenencias y no solo eso, si no a vender sus cosas.

Tomo un autobús, que la llevo a la colonia donde ellos vivian, bajo primero a buscar a Molly, pero no obtuvo una respuesta deseada

-¡esa se ha largado!, es lo mejor que ha podido hacer después de habernos hecho esto ¡la dezconozco como hija!- decia enfurecido el padre de ella. Mientras le cerraba la puerta. Luego fue a casa de Kelvin, pero se encontro con algo similar.

-no, señorita, el joven se ha ido, dijo que se iria lejos y no volveria, iba con una jovencita,-decia la mujer y luego agrego- supongo que tiene problemas con la justicia por que salieron muy sospechosamente como si hulleran de algo.- Usagi solo la miro y le sonrio fingidamente.

-pues gracias por su ayuda, y si lo llega a ver, por favor llame a este numero- le suplico y se fue caminando muy cabizbaja, llego a su casa casi al anochecer, estaba muy cansada, asi que comio un poco de sopa instantanea que habia comprado en la calle y después de bañarse, se acosto en el piso, para dormir ya que ni si quiera habia un sofa donde pudiera descansar. Durmió o por lo menos eso trato por que con lo incomodo que resultaba y la preocupación no podia hacerlo muy bien.

A la mañana siguiente después de vestirse habia tomado una decisión, y salio a buscar a su amigo al banco en donde trabajaba. Al llegar busco con la mirada a su amigo, pero al no encontrarlo decidio esperar para hablar con uno de los ejecutivos. Espero un poco y luego fue atendida por un chico

-buenos dias señorita, por favor tome asiento- dijo amable un chico de cabellos cafes y ojos verdes

-benos dias, vera lo que pasa es que … estoy buscando a mi amigo Kelvin, el trabaja aquí.

-¿Kelvin?. …mmm … -el joven se quedo pensando un momento tratandode recordar-ah si, te refieres al chico de gafas

-¡si!, el mismo. ¿puedo hablar con el?- volteaba a ver a todos lados buscandolo

-lo siento pero el tiene hace mas de un mes que no trabaja con nosotros

-¿Cómo?- Usagi sentia que su ultima esperanza se le iba de las manos- pero ..¡no es posible!, el me dio un viaje a…- de repente recordo que todo habia sido otra gran farsa desde el principio, pues nunca tuvo dichoso premio puesto que lo habia pagado todo ella misma- no puede ser …¡¿Cómo se han atrevido?!

-¿puedo ayudarla en algo mas?- decia el joven confundido puesto que la chica parecia haberse vuelto loca pues platicaba sola

-eh… si, por favor podria checarme mis saldos en las cuentas que tengo.

-en un momento- la rubia proporciono sus datos y sus tarjetas, que no eran muchas y después de un rato el joven le respondio – lo siento pero, usted ha retirado todo su dinero,

-¿to-todo?- habia recibido un golpe muy duro, ¡péro como es posible! ¡chequele bien! ¡tiene que haber un error!- decia mientras le jalaba de la camisa y el chico gritaba espantado

-ca-calmese señorita, lo que le digo es la verdad- al oir esto Usagi se sento y de nuevo comenzo a llorar

-disculpeme, pero es que.. no puede ser… me han robado.. me han robado todo

- en verdad lo lamento- decia el joven arreglandose la corbata – pues ese joven lo corrieron y dejo de prestar sus servicios en este banco lo lamento.- Ella solo asintio con la cabeza y se retiro. Iba muy pensativa y dolida por lo que sus amigos le habian hecho camino sin rumbo por la ciudad tratando de buscarle una solucion a sus problemas.

Mientras tanto, en un lugar lejos de ahí, un convertible rojo, se estacionaba afuera de un pequeño local, desde la puerta un atractivo joven de gafas oscuras , pantalones beige y camisa negra, con zapatos del mismo color, veia a la dama que se encontraba dentro, la cual curioseaba las prendas de vestir y las clasificaba por colores. La veia con gran admiración. Era una chica delgada y alta, de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes, muy linda, vestia un vestido corto en color blanco, llevaba un cinturón café que rodeaba su cintura y zapatillas del mismo tono llevaba su cabello suelto y ondulado con una diadema blanca, de pronto la chica sintio una mirada y volteo a ver de donde provenia.

-¡Mamoru!. ¿desde que horas estas ahí?- decia la joven mientras se acercaba a abrazarlo calidamente. El pelinegro al sentir ese abrazo se sientio muy feliz y la abrazo tambien, luego la tomo de los hombros y la vio fijamente.

-apenas hace un momento

-¿y bien como te ha ido?-tomando asiento e invitandolo a hacer lo mismo

-bien.. ya sabes, las entrevistas, los fans, firmas de autografos..

-que bueno, me alegro mucho estuviste fuera casi una semana y no pudiste llamarme supongo que estuviste muy ocupado…., ¡ah!.. ya tengo listo las prendas nuevas que me solicitaste, dices que es una simple sesion de fotos ¿no? Cuando gustes puedes pasar a probartelos y me dices que te parecen

-sabes que confio en ti, y en tu buen gusto- decia Mamoru mientras la veia sonriente.- pasare a probarmelos la semana que viene no me urge mucho.

-gracias…-decia timida y desviaba la mirada, pues la ponia muy nerviosa.

-sabes….-el chico no sabia si debia decir aquello o no, pero necesitaba ver la reaccion de su amiga- Andrew, se encuentra de nuevo en Japon.- Al escuchar eso la chica volteo a verlo, y por mas que pudo no logro controlar su curiosidad

-¿en serio?...¿lo viste?..¿cuando?- al escuchar esto Mamoru se puso triste, era obvio que ella no lo habia olvidado

-llego a verme a Hong Kong, y dijo que estaria aca en unos dias, es que ¿no te ha hablado?

-no,,la verdad no lo ha hecho- decia la castaña muy triste- pero que me preocupa, desde que se fue no he sabido casi nada de el.

-estoy seguro que en cuanto llegue, te hablara, no te pongas triste- decia mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalada. Y para tratar de animarla agrego- vamos te invito a cenar hoy,

-¿a cenar?

-si, tengo algo que decirte- decia nervioso

-esta bien, vamos, no tengo nada mas que hacer. –dijo, en ese momento el celular de la chica sono

-si.. diga

-¡hola Makoto!, ¿Cómo estas?- al reconocer la voz, los ojos verdes de la chica se iluminaron, por lo que Mamoru sospecho de quien se trataba.

-¡¡Andrew!!, no esperaba tu llamada

-la verdad hace unas horas que llegue, y lo primero que hice fue pensar en llamarte para saber como estas

-estoy bien gracias- el ojiazul, escuchaba la conversación sumamente molesto, pero queria seguir escuchando, tenia curiosidad por saber de que hablaban.

-oye ¿tienes planes para esta noche?

-esta noche- dijo mientras volteaba a ver a Mamoru, su mirada era suplicante, por lo que el solo dio una respuesta afirmativa con la mirada triste.- mira, lo que pasa es que Mamoru me invito a cenar, pero por que no vienes con nosotros- al oir esto se molesto aun mas, el hubiera prefereido que se hubieran visto a solas y no los tres juntos.

-pues… no se si a el le moleste la idea, mejor…

-no que bah!, el esta aca conmigo y me ha dicho que te invite

-¿estas segura?- puesto que el conocia los sentimientos de su amigo

-si, mira por que no pasas por mi en la noche a la casa, para que nos saludemos y luego nos vamos al restaurant

-esta bien, llego a la noche- y corto la llamada

-bueno pues supongo que tienes cosas que hacer- dijo Mamoru

- si, tengo que darme prisa por que Andrew llegara a la casa- decia muy ilusionada, por lo que no se percato del estado en que se encontraba el actor.

-si, me imagino, nos vemos en la noche.- dijo friamente, salio del lugar y se subio al coche, tenia setimientos encontrados, estaba lleno de coraje pero tambien de tristeza al comprobar que ni con la partida de Andrew, Makoto habia logrado olvidarlo, y el, habia sido un cobarde por no haberse atrevido a confesar sus sentimientos antes. Encendio el carro y partio.

En otro lado de la ciudad una chica de dos colitas, caminaba muy pensativa y triste, la noticia de la perdida le lastimaba muy profundo y es que esa casa tenia un valor inestimable para ella.

Caminaba apresuradamente iba ten metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que empezaba a oscurecer, en eso choco contra alguien y sin ver de quien se trataba, se inclino para pedir disculpas

-perdoneme por favor es mi culpa, es que yo venia muy distraida y no me fije que…

-valla valla, pero si es la cabeza de chorlito en persona- la rubia al reconocer la voz levanto la vista para verlo a la cara

-¡¿tuu?!. ¡Es que siempre tienes que atravesarte en mi camino!- dijo furiosa y le lanzaba una mirada de odio

-oye, si no mal recuerdo hace un momento estabas disculpandote por que tu fuiste la culpable- sonreia al ver su rostro y es que cuando se enojaba sus gestos cabiaban al de una niña berrinchuda y consentida

-¡me disculpo con la gente, no con nefastos como tu!-dijo y se hizo a un lado para seguir caminando, el joven se volteo a verla y le dijo

-por que no mejor admites tu culpá – la rubia reacciono y se detuvo para darse media vuelta y acercarse a el

- ¡mira, yo no tuve toda la culpal tu tambien venias distraido, si no por que no miraste que venia directo hacia ti –dijo cambiando las cosas lo que termino de enfurecer al pelinegro

- niña grosera, es que no te das cuenta de que me estas hablando a mi

-¡jaja y tu ¿Quién eres?, el principe de Inglaterra?!- la gente que pasaba miraban curiosos la escena, pero mas intreigados por que se trataba del exitoso Mamoru Chiba al que una niñita insignificante le estaba gritoneando, lo que enfurecio mas al joven de cabello negro.

-ignorante!

-¡prepotente!- respondio ella

-¡inmadura!

-¡engreigo!-replico la rubia

-¡tonta!

-uy!!, mejor me voy no se por que pierdo mi tiempo contigo, voy a cenar que me muero de hambre y de solo ver tu cara se me espanta, ademas ¿'apuesto que no has de tener con quien ir a cenar no es asi?- al oir esto, el joven recordo que tenia una cita, a la que no tenia muchas ganas de ir. De pronto detuvo a la chica del brazo y le di ola vuelta para quedar frente a ella. vio a Usagi de pies a cabeza no estaba nada mal y le pregunto:

-¿no has cenado?

-..¡que te importa!-dijo sacandole la lengua

-¿esa ropa es todo lo que tienes?

-¿Qué tiene de malo mi ropa?-decia la chica viendose llevaba un sencillo vestido con florecitas en color rosa y sandalias rosas, su peinado habitual

-mmm… vamos acompañame.-dijo el joven en señal de desagrado

-¡yo no voy contigo a ningun lado!. Aparte de prepotente eres…- no pudo terminar la frase por que el chico la jalo de la mano y abriendo la puerta de su carro la subio a el. Lo que el no penso fue que cuando toco su mano, por mas molesto que estaba sintio una descarga y al parecer la rubia tambien por que ambos se vieron a los ojos confundidos y terminaron la discusión,. ella simplemente se dejo llevar -¿A dónde me llevas?-dijo con voz apenas perceptible

-iremos a cenar asi que por favor comportate le dijo.- mientras arrancaba el carro.


	4. descubriendo la verdad

Chicas quiero agracer sus Reviews, en realidad espero que les guste el rumbo que llevara la historia, a pesar de que hay dos pues creo que cada una tiene cosas diferentes que aportar, aca les dejo el siguiente capitulo y por favor no olviden dejarme sus comentarios, sugerencias, apoyos, y todo lo que gusten.

Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

**DESCUBRIENDO LA VERDAD**

Un hermoso auto deportivo color rojo circulaba por una de las avenidas principales de Tokio Japón, dentro de el se encontraba nuestra graciosa pareja. La chica parecia algo rigida dentro del auto, no volteaba a ver a ningún lado, nuestro chico por su parte la veia de reojo y sonreia divertido.

"_muy bien Mamoru, si llevas esta noche a Usagi a cenar seguramente ella y Andrew se reencontraran y asi podras tener el camino libre para persuadir a Makoto_". El auto se detuvo en una calle, él, bajo de su auto y camino para abrir la puerta de su acompañante, la cual volteo a ver hacia todos lados y no bajaba del auto.

**-¿no piensas bajar?-** intorrogo el actor un poco incomodo por dejarlo parado esperando, cosa que nadie hacia

-**no**..- dijo la chica volteandole cara muy molesta y viendo hacia todos lados

**-¡¿no?!...pero ¿Qué te pasa?, no cabe duda de que eres una loca**

-**dijiste que me traerias a cenar y… yo no veo aca ningun restaurant**- respondio al fin, cosa que hizo que Mamoru hiciera una mueca de disgusto y muy irritado le dijo

-**claro que iremos a cenar pero antes necesitas cambiarte de ropa, piensas que te llevare en esas fachas-**

**-uyyy!**!- chillo enfadada- **es la ultima vez que dices algo acerca de mi vestimenta**

El chico ya cansado de todo eso, la tomo del brazo y la jalo.

-**estamos en una gran tienda de unos famosos diseñadores italianos, asi que por favor no hagas ese tipo de escenas, ¡si**?- ella no respondio, solamente le arrebato el brazo y camino delante de el, muy altiva

"_pero que chica tan inmadura y necia_"- penso Mamoru.

Al entrar a la tienda un joven de cabellos largos y rubio cenizo se acerco a ellos

-**bienvenidos a Luig&Fer, estamos para servirles**- decia mientras recorria con la mirada a Usagi e hizo una cara de desprecio, luego volteo a ver a Mamoru y los ojitos le brillaron

**-¡ay!.. ¡ay, no puede ser!.. yo a ti te conozco…. Fer!! Ven a ver quien esta en nuestra tienda**- decia dando gritos y pequeños saltos

**- ay hombre ¡esperame! no ves que no termino con esta chica**..- la entonación de la voz hizo que Usagi lanzara una pequeña carcajada, y ambos chicos voltearan a verla con enfado, y Mamoru le lanzo una mirada fulminante, con lo cual ella se callo.

-**creo que hoy es nuestro dia de suerte… ¡verdad? **-Viendo a su amigo

-**ay si! Luigi!, pura celebridad nos visita.. ote guapo ¿podrias darnos tu autografo**?

**-claro-** dijo el pelinegro sonriendo amablemente mientras estampaba su firma en una hoja perfumada y decorada con mariposas de colores. La pareja al ver la firma se emocionaron mas y dieron pequeños gritos histericos. Usagi estaba controlandose por la escena

**-chicos, ¿a que se debe tanta alegria? Me han dejado ahí sola.**

**-ay, mira al bombom que nos encontramos en esta tienda yo lo vi primero asi que es mio**- dijo mientras se colgaba del brazo del guapo chico, lo cual hizo que se pusiera muy nervioso

**- ahh, no.. no se vale Luigi, la ultima vez terminaste quedandote con el guapo de la fiesta, no es justo**! – decia con voz melancolica

**-jajajaja! Pero si es mi gran amigo Mamoru, chicos ¡sueltenlo! No ven la cara de martirio que tiene el pobre**- decia la chica mientras e carcajeaba

**-gr..gracias**- decia aun sin moverse

**-bueno tu ¿Qué estas haciendo por aca?, es una tienda para mujeres ¿no me digas que al fin…?**

**-no… no puede ser**- ahora la que pegaba gritos de histeria era otra- **¡tu!, tu eres Minako… Minako Ahino ¿verdad? Uuu!!!**

La hermosa rubia volteo a ver a la dueña de tan simpatica voz.

**-pero ¡quien es esta chica tan simpatica**?.-decia mientras veia picaramente a su amigo

**-no… no es lo que tu crees**

**-ah nooo**- decia la audaz chica viendolo a los ojos

**- no… la verdad es que …. Ella es… una buena amiga**

**-¿no sera ella la amiga de la que me hablaste?-** decia acercandose a su oido y hablando muy bajito, lo cual provoco cierto recelo en los tres personajes que tenian frente a ellos.

"_pero ¿Qué me pasa?"_ penso Usagi al darse cuenta de lo que sentia, vio a la rubia y a su lado ella no era nada, se sintio cosa y bajo la mirada.

**-no Minako. La verdad es que tengo una cena muy importante y mi amiga, acaba de llegar a la ciudad y no tiene algo presentable que ponerse, por eso la traigo aca**

**-ay guapo! Pues has llegado al lugar indicado, no solo le buscaremos el vestido perfecto sino que ademas te la dearemos bellisima!!-** decia el chico mas alto de los dos y jalo a Usagi hacia un pequeño vestíbulo.

**-bueno pues, creo que nosotros tambien iremos a ayudar… ven Fer, conozco a mi amigo y no es de los que les gusta estar esperando, ¡vamos, vamos!-** decia casi arrastrando al otro joven que se resistia a dejar tan solito a semejante partido

Mientras tanto en un pequeño departamento, una castaña se esmeraba en su arreglo, habia decidido ponerse un vestido negro a la altura de las rodillas, el cual acentuaba su esbelta figura unas zapatillas en el mismo color y unos sencillos accesorios en plata. Era un vestido de coctel. En eso el timbre de la puerta sono. Ella se apresuro y al abrir se encontro con un ramo de rosas en color rosa.

**-¡Andrew!.. son hermosas**- gracias le dijo mientras las tomaba para ponerlas en un jarron con agua- **puedes sentarte ahora vuelvo** -le dijo

El chico recorrio el lugar con la vista, no habia cambiado en mucho, ella tenia un gusto esquisito y en ese lugar se podia respirar un ambiente tranquilo de paz y un toque muy hogareño lo cual lo hacia sentirse extraño. Observo una foto donde trs jóvenes traian el uniforme de la secundaria, eran Mamoru y Andrew, en medio de los dos estaba Makoto los cuales sosteniena una balon de básquetbol y un trofeo. Al regresar la chica él se levanto y se acerco a ella.

**-es que ¿no piensas darme un abrazo?**

**-claro que si… te extrañe tanto! Me hiciste mucha falta**- dijo la castaña abrazando con fuerza a su amigo.

**-oye… me vas a sacar el aire**- dijo separandola suavemente y eso logro que ambos quedaran muy cerca uno de otro y se vieran reflejados el uno al otro. El rubio reacciono y se separo

**-¿y bien, cuentame ¿como has estado?**

-**pues… muy bien.. no me puedo quejar hago lo que me gusta y pues la paso bien. **– decia tratando de ocultar su tristeza lo cual su amigo noto

**-¿hay algo que quieras contarme?-** le pregunto extrañado

**-no… nada bueno hay mucho que contarnos te fuiste durante que.. ¿dos años?, crees que no tengo nada que contar**

**-es cierto, te parece si mientras vamos a nuestrodestino nos ponemos al corriente sobre nuestras vidas**- decia mientras la veia a los ojos y le ofrecia su brazo izquierdo en forma muy galante.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Mientras tanto de regreso a LUIG&FER

**-somos ¡¡di-vi-nas!!!-**decia uno de los personajes

**-amigo,¡¡ hemos terminado!!**

**- en realidad no fue la gran cosa, tu amiga en realidad es preciosa, solo resaltamos sus facciones y sus mejores rasgos que son multiples**- dijo la modelo., enfatizando la frase para Lamar la atención del pelinegro.

Mamoru unicamente sonreia, veia el reloj y pensaba que se le hacia tarde lo unico que queria era salir inmediatamente de ese lugar.

**-taraaannn!-** decian al mismo tiempo los diseñadores para dar paso a una linda chica. Mamoru volteo de mala gana, pero al verla, no pudo evitar comersela con los ojos, la vio de pies a cabeza, llevaba unas zapatillas en tono verde aceituna, lo cual dio pie a que admirara sus bien toreadas pantorrillas y piernas, subio la vista hasta encontrarse con un sencillo vestido que tenia algunos estampados en verde y en rosa encendido, era de un fino satin y con las mangas holgadas al igual que la prenda la cual tenia una liston por la cintura, el vestido le llegaba hasta la media pierna, se veia muy diferente pero al verle el rostro su impresión fue aun mayor, su rubia cabellera habia pasado se ser dos clasicos chonguitos a un peinado femenino, lo tenia recogido hacia atrás con un pasador en la corona de la cabeza. Algo rizado y amarrado como una cascada. Sus ojos estaban suavemente pintados en tono rosa al igual que sus labios, se veia tan natural, nada extravagante pero era hermosa _"¿como es que no me habia dado cuenta?"_

Por un momento todos quedaron en silencio hasta que una rubia interrumpio.

**-¿te vas a quedar toda la noche ahí, mirandola o la vas a llevar a la cita?-.** indago curiosa y atrevida Minako, mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Usagi, la cual al darse cuenta del estado en que habia quedado Mamoru, se puso muy sonrojada y nerviosa, sus ojos se encontraron, y ella vio esa miraza azul profunda, que la estaba admirando. Al fin Mamoru trago saliva y solo atino a decir.

-**se—sera mejor que nos vallamos-** le dijo y luego dirigiendose a Lugi le dijo- **por favor carga todo a la tarjeta**.- sin despegar los ojos de la rubia quien se puso mas colorada aun

Minako estaba sumamente emocionada y le dio un golpe con el codo a la ojiazul que aun muy timida no hablaba

**-estoy segura de que esta noche sera especial!**

**-¡que?.. no.. no creo que estas confundida**

**- ay ya!! No seas modesta el te ha comprado ropa!! Y de marca exclusiva ¿¡sabes lo que eso significa??**

No le dio tiempo a terminar por que Mamoru se acerco y se despidio.

**- nos vemos Minako**

**-oye ¿Cuándo puedo ir a verte?**

**- es cierto.. mira aca tienes mi nueva direccion, cuando gustes pasa a la casa a verme ok.. cuidate**- mientras le daba un beso en la mejiilla como despedida.

Y luego hizo el intento de tomar la mano de la aun nerviosa chica que esa noche seria su acompañante, cuando rozo sus dedos con los delicados dedos de la chica, otra vez sintieron una extraña sensacion, al momento los dos se quedaron viendo asombrados, ella retiro su mano y la toco con la otra. El apreto el puño como queriendo retener esa sensación tan extraña, y no volvio a intentar tocarla. La acompaño a la puerta del carro, y después de subirse ambos, partieron rumbo a la ciudad.

En otro lado…

**-Kelvin… no se si hicimos bien ¿Cómo estara nuestra amiga?.. yo no dejo de pensar si estamos haciendo lo correcto**

**-Molly, no seas aguafiestas, sabes bien que Usagi se las ingeniara para buscar donde vivir**

**- pues si pero, ni siquiera le dejamos un poco de dinero para sobrevivir los primeros dias**

**-ay, estoy seguro de que tendra sus ahorros escondidos**

**-¿tu crees?-** preguntaba la rubia no muy convencida

**-claro, no te pongas a pensar en esas cosas ahora que tenemos una nueva casa y emprenderemos nuestro negocio para sacar adelante a nuestro bebe, **

**-¡tienes razon!**- exclamo la pelirroja

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

En un elegante restauratn, llegan dos jóvenes, uno es reconocido inmediatamente.

**-joven Chiba, bienvenido**

**-gracias**- dijo con voz varonil- **tengo una reservación para esta noche**

**-si, es una mesa ¿para cuatro, no es asi?-** dijo viendo a la chiquilla que se asomaba curiosa a la parte interna del salon.

**-eh.. si, el señor Furhata no ha de tardar en venir**- respondio

**-por favor pasen por aquí**- respondio el mesero cediendoles el paso, fueron colocados en su lugar y les pasaron el menú. Cuando lo vio Usagi no pudo contener un comentario

**-¡dios mio!**

**-¿Qué pasa?-** dijo extrañado

**- oye Mamoru… ¿ya viste los precios?**

**-si.. lo he visto ¿y?-** dijo algo irritado por el asombro de la chica

**-pues…. Yo no tengo dinero para pagar ni un vaso de agua**- dijo tratandose de hacer la graciosa

**-te dije que yo te invitria a cenar ¿no es asi?, entonces tu solo pide y ¡come!**

**-y.. el vestido…¿tambien me lo cobraras?**

**-¡¡¿Qué??!!- **

**- bueno. Te debo mucho dinero y yo no te pedi que me lo compraras, ¿tambien esto entrara en la cuenta?.-**pregunto orgullosa

**-no, claro que no, eso tambien te lo invito yo**- dijo Mamoru mordiendose el labio para contener su molestia y haciendo un movimiento brusco con la carpeta del menú y continuo leyendo.

**-entonces….¿puedo quedarmelo?-** interrogo y al reaccionar una gran sonrisa se ilumino en su rostro y le dijo - **¡gracias! Esta muy lindo**

El chico unicamente volteo a verla "_que descarada_" penso, pero al ver la sonrisa que su rostro tenia, no pudo evitar que el tambien sonriera se veia tan tierna. Todo estaba mas tranquilo asi que penso que era buen momento para hablar

**-Usagi, escucha, yo.. estuve pensando mucho acerca de lo que me dijiste en Hong Kong**

**¿que cosa?-**decia despreocupada

-**pues sobre tu relacion con Andrew**

**-¿con quien?**- decia mientras abria los ojos, luego recordo la mentira que le habia dicho y recapacito- **ahh, si, Andrew**

**-pues bien, yo creo que … es tiempo de que ustedes dos hablen y aclaren sus cosas no se me hace justo que esten sufriendo**

**-bueno.. eso es algo que paso hace mucho y ya lo supere**- tratando de actuar lo mas natural posible

**-y… ¿Qué harias si tuvieras la oportunidad de reencontrarlo**?

**-¿Cómo?. .. pues no se-**

**-la verdad es que... esta noche estaras de nuevo junto al amor de tu vida**- decia mientras inclinaba su rostro para analizar la reaccion de la chica

**-¡quee! ¡estas loco!, no.. el y yo.. no.. no podemos vernos**

**-tranquila, se que hay muchas cosas que hablar pero te aseguro que el te entendera**

**-no!!.. tu no entiendes.. lo que pasa es que… yo… yo**

**-no seas nerviosas y mejor agradeceme**

**-Mamoru escuchame es que yo.. el y yo… no**

**-¡callate!, ahí vienen, pon tu mejor sonrisa**- decia mientras se levantaba y sonreia a sus amigos. La rubia dirigio la vista por un segundo y se apachurro en el asiento cubriendose el rostro con l carpeta para que no la vieran. El chico observo esto pero creyo que se trataba de sus nervios.

**-hola Mamoru**- saludo la castaña.- **¡hola!...-** tras el menú unos hermosos ojos azul cielo se asomaron y levantaron las cejas en señal de saludo

**-hola**. -Murmuro

-**disculpen la tardanza**- dijo Andrew mirando con curiosidad quien era la acompañante de su amigo, pero al no tener suerte continuo con la conversación.

**- y ¿entonces, realizaras el proyecto**?- pregunto Makoto

**-pues si, queremos realizar unos comerciales y si se puede queremos que Mamoru sea el rostro de nuestra campaña, ¿Qué dices?** – dijo buscando la respuesta de su amigo

**- pues .. no se tendria que verlo con Setsuna según las fecha**- respondio rapidamente el pelinegro quien aun estaba consternado por la actitud de la chica. En eso el mesero llego y tomo la orden, asi que Mamoru le arrebato el menú a su acompañante para entregarla y la vio con suma molestia.

Ella al sentirse descubierta sonrio, y agacho la mirada, Andrew la observo y le sonrio, ella tambien pero con nervios. Mamoru al ver esto se puso feliz, pero no la chica de ojos verdes quien se sintio celosa.

**-¿y ella quien es?.**- Pregunto rompiendo la curiosidad que sentia

**-ah, ella, es una amiga que conozco**,-decia mientras veia a su amigo

**- ah.. no me habias hablado de ella-**dijo la chica

**-bueno en realidad tengo poco tiempo de conocerla**- al ver que la rubia no tomaba partido y unicamente agachaba la cabeza, le dio una pequeña pataba debajo de la mesa. Ella se sobresalto pero lo disimulo y les dirigio una sonrisa a Andrew y a Makoto. Quienes continuaron su platica. Usagi aprovecho para regresarle la patada un poco mas dura. Ahora el que hizo una mueca de dolor era el actor.

-/¿Qué te pasa?, habla con el?/- dijo acercandose a su oido y hablandole muy bajito.

-/no te metas.. no sabes como son las cosas/- decia mientas volteaba a ver a la pareja y les sonreia nerviosa. Al notar esto por fin el rubio se atrevio a hablar

**-¡hola!, ¿no me reconoces?**

**-¡eh?-** dijo nerviosa la rubia ante la mirada de sus respectivas compañias lo cual hizo que se ganara otra patada por parte de Mamoru. Ella volteo a ver con enfado al moreno el cual le sonreia encantadoramente y luego vio al rubio nuevamente para darle su mejor sonrisa

**-ah disculpa creo que no… te he visto**.- y le propino una segunda patada esta vez mas fuerte. Lo cual hizo que levantara inevitablemente la rodilla y se golpeara con la mesa, todos voltearon a verlo y el muy apenado se sobo y sonrio, bajando la mirada muy apenado. Todos lo vieron con cara de incertidumbre

**-nos conocimos en How Kong, son Andrew Furuhata**

**-ah… si es cierto.. muchas gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mi, te lo agradezco**

El chico la vio con ternura y respondio.

**-no te apures, me da mucho gusto encontrarte nuevamente. -**

Ante este comentario y con lo poco que habia escuchado Mamoru se dio cuenta de que esos dos ni se conocian, lo cual significaba una sola cosa Usagi le habia mentido. La vio con evidente molestia y ella unicamente cerro los ojos para evitar que llegara la hora en que debian de ajustar cuentas.

La cena transcurrió sin mas novedad, a excepción de las miradas que Makoto le dirigia a Usagi molesta por las ateciones que Andrew tenia con ella. Al terminar las dos parejas salieron al valet parking, para recoger sus autos.

**-bueno .. pues fue una bonita velada**- dijo el rubio extendiendo la mano a su amigo y a su bella acompañante.

-**si, que bueno que pudiste venir, ceo que se han aclarado muchas cosas**- respondio seco dirigiendole a Usagi una dura mirada.

**-si.** – respondio Makoto sonriente**,- la verdad teniamos muchas cosas que hablar por eso llegamos un poco tarde**

**-no se preocupen- **respondio el actor y Usagi queria que el mundo se la tragara ahí mismo pero sonreia tratando de disimular

**- ¿te llevo a casa?-** dijo Andrew

**-si.-.. nos vemos Mamoru, que pasen buenas noches**. -Dijo dandole un beso a la chica.

**-el placer es mio**- respondio sonriendoles amablemente.

Les dieron su auto, y arrancaron, mientras por el retrovisor veian a una pareja que les decian adios agitando las manos, se veian muy contentos

**-¿crees sea su novia?- **indago el ojiverde

-**no lo creo, ya me lo hubiera contado**

**-¿Por qué estas tan seegura?**

**-soy su mejor amiga no lo olvides**

**-pues es muy linda ¿no crees?, si no es su novia, entonces quiza tenga una oportunidad con ella.- **

Makoto unicamente dio una sonrisa fingida y continuaron su trayecto.

**-ahora si jovencita me vas a explicar ¿Qué ha sido todo esto?**

**-¿Qué ha sido que?, yo no te pedi que me trajeras con el**- decia tratando de justificarse

El chico llevo sus manos a su cabello alborotandoselo en señal de que estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

**-¡no te hagas!, me refiero a que es evidente de que Andrew no sabia de tu existencia, mucho menos de que tu y el tuvieran una relacion.**

**-tu tienes la culpa, por ser tan ingenuo**

**-quieres decir que ¿me mentiste?**

**-bueno, ¿Qué mas da?. Llegue a tu habitación diciendote que tenia un problema muy grave y que necesitaba de tu ayuda**

**-y ¿por eso me mentiste?**

-**que querias…¿te portaste como un patan y me cerraste la puerta en mis narices, no creo que a tus fans les agrade escuchar esto**

**-¡¿Qué dijiste?!- **dijo el chico desesperado tomandole con las dos manos y sacudiendola- **eres una ¡cabeza de chorlito!**

**-¡sueltame!-** dijo la rubia que para ese entonces estaba cansada, molesta y ademas preocupada por su situación economica. Asi que no lo penso mucho tomo impulso con los pies y se abalanzo, dandole un golpe en la cara con su cabeza. Lo cual logro que el chico la soltara y ademas pegara un grito

**-eres una…. ¡ayy!. Tienes la cabeza tan dura que parece piedra!**

**-¡¡no vuelvas a decirme cabeza de chorlito!!.-** Dijo la rubia caminando apresuradamente para alejarse de el. Quien aun no creia en su mala suerte. Al llegar su coche, le dio una patada a la llanta para sacar su furia, pero solo consiguio lastimarse el pie. Subio a su auto y lo dirigio al departamento que el conocia. al llegar vio a distancia que una pareja se despedia, la chica entraba al edificio y la camioneta amarilla, arranco del lugar. Tambien él arranco después de ver esto.

Cuando Usagi llego a su casa, intento de todas las formas posibles entrar en ella, pero simplemente no podia, habian cambiado la cerradura de su puerta. Trato de entrar por la puerta de atrás asi que dio vuelta y al pasar por el ventanal observo que habia muebles dentro de ella, se extraño mucho _¿Quién habia puesto esos muebles y ademas habia cambiado la cerradura de su puerta?_ Pensaba. En la puerta trasera tuvo el mismo resultado asi que cansada se sento en la entrada principal y se puso a llorar, lloraba como no lo habia hecho y se estaba desahogando por fin.

"_menos mal que ya la dejaste en casa_"- pensaba Mamoru mientras bajaba del auto y entraba a su nuevo hogar. Abrio la puerta del jardin y al caminar hacia la entrada principal vio entre penumbras una figura que se encontraba en cuclillas. La cual al escuchar los pasos se levanto y pudo ver de quien se trataba. Frente a el estaban los dos ojos celestes mas bellos que el hubiera visto, los cuales estaban enrojecidos por el llanto., tenia la mirada triste y al ver esa imagen , su corazon se encogia.

Cuando el pudo reconocerla por fin y ella a el, unicamente quedaron viendose uno al otro, no creyendo que una vez mas se encontraran en el mismo dia.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Agradezco sus comentarios a:

**Marielena83**: que bueno que te guste la historia es muy divertida

**San:**tienes razón esos no son amigos de verdad

**Sailor lady**: pues ya viste como termino la cena amiga, jeje espero que halla sido de tu agrado.

**Esmeralda duran**: mil gracias por tus mejores deseos, la verdad si, este para se la va a pasar en el agarre, pero no te preocupes es una expresión de amor apache! Pero amor al fin

**Mayra114**: no te pierdas los capis por que se pondrá interesante!!

**Mirtiangis**: en realidad esos amigos son odiosos y aun falta que veas mas de este par

**Princess moonlight**: bueno pues ya viste en este capi que paso con todos nuestros personajes

**Juanis**:jajaja no… asi esta bien amiga, mil gracias por tu comentario me agrada escuchar esas frases alentadoras por que asi se que voy por buen camino, en serio la historia es muy divertida espero que te halla gustado este capitulo tambien

**Adysere**:que bueno que te este pareciendo interesante, no te la pierdas!!

**Anyreth**: pues bien aca tienes el capitulo 4, tenias mucha razón sobre lo que dijiste que se descubriría toda la mentira acerca de Andrew, ojala te halla gustado.

Aca tiene este capitulo, creo que ahora si me salio mas largo jeje ojala les halla gustado mucho a mi en lo personal si.

En los proximos capitulos, Mamoru se entera de que la casa que compro es de Usagi a la cual estafaron sus amigos, ¿Qué pasara? Le creera?.

Makoto sufre una gran decepcion que la hace tomar una decisión y esta misma lleva a Mamoru a tomar otra.

Usagi terminara en su casa… pero no se imaginan como

No se lo pierdan. Besos y abrazos a todas.. nos vemos!!


	5. el nuevo dueño

Aca me tienen nuevamente con esta episodio, veo que para ustedes el capitulo anterior fue muy divertido, y pues espero que continue siendo de su gusto.

Les aclaro que esta historia esta basado en una serie coreana y los personajes de Usagi y Mamoru le pertenecen a Naoko. Saludos amigas y disfrútenlo

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

EL NUEVO DUEÑO

-¿otra vez tu?... ¿Qué quieres ahora? ¿acaso me has seguido?!- refunfuñaba el actor, tocandose el rostro aun dolido por el golpe al que habia sido sometido

-¡claro!, ¡tu piensas que todo gira en torno a ti! Mejor respondeme ¿Qué haces tu aca?. Me parece que el que me ha seguido eres tu!- levantando la voz sin voltear a verlo siquiera.

-pues para tu información, ¡estoy en mi casa!, asi que si no te molesta ¿podrias salirte de mi camino? ..¡voy a pasar!- dijo secamente, lo cual provoco que los ojos de Usagi se desorbitaran al oir aquello

-¿¡quee?!, esta es ¿tu casa?-

-¡¿Qué no oiste?! O ¿aparte de cabeza dura eres sorda?

-un momento, esta casa ¡es mia!.

-jajaja, es lo unico que me faltaba, ¡no se en que momento me tope con esta loca!- decia levantando los ojos al cielo

-es verdad!, esta casa es mia y si estoy aca afuera es por que ALGUIEN cambio la cerradura de mi puerta- dijo viendolo a los ojos, en ese momento el alto chico se dio cuenta de que hablaba muy firmemente y abrio la puerta, aun sin saber que hacer, cosa que Usagi, aprovecho para introducirse en ella

-no pienses que creere esa absurda historia, asi que por favor ¡vete!

-por que no me muestras los papeles de la compra..¡andale!, si es tuya seguramente conoces al que te la vendio ¿no es asi?- sonaba muy convencida asi que tomo el telefono y llamo, mientras Usagi observaba los muebles que decoraban el lugar, tenia un gusto exquisito, ya que era ideal para un joven.

-¿estas seguro Jedite?, pues mañana a primera hora te quiero ver en Meio, ¿entendiste? ¿Cómo es posible que compraras algo, sin saber las condiciones en las que estaba?

-pero Mamoru, todos los papeles estaban en orden, no tendras ningun problema

-¿y que es lo que tengo en mi casa en estos momentos? Puedes explicarme?, ¿Cómo se te ocurre comprar algo sin la autorización del dueño

-te digo que todo esta en regla, mañana nos vemos y te explico todo.

-esta bien, ahí nos vemos-dijo mientras colgaba y se acercaba al sofa donde se encontraba la molesta rubia que no tenia intenciones de abandonar el lugar

- bien ya hable con mi licenciado.. el fue quien compro la casa y mañana me tendra una respuesta… pero no creas que confio en ti eh…¿Por qué razon crees que lo haria?. Si ya me has mentido- la rubia comenzo a sollozar mientras unas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos, el incapaz de sobrellevar aquella situación le dijo-¿por que no vas a pasar la noche con algun familiar?-

-mis papas,,, construyeron esta casa cuando yo era muy pequeña- decia mientras dos lagrimas resbalaban por su rostro y tenia laminada perdida en algun punto inexistente, al ver esto Mamoru, no pudo resistirlo, y la vio con ternura, mientras la oia- esta casa..es el unico recuerdo que tengo de ellos.. mi papa la diseño .. cada rincón de ella, desde el jardin hasta el techado fueron de sus inspiración… y el, le llamaba "casa llena", por que siempre habia amor en ella- al decir esto los sollozos se habian convertido casi en lamentos, Mamoru no sabia que decir realmente se trataba de una situación incomoda y algo que el no podia tolerar era el ver a una chica llorar.

-esta bien… trataremos de darle una arreglo a esta situación, pero ya te dije, mañana hablaremos, ahora ..quiero descansar- dijo a lo que ella sobresaltada se nego

-¡no!. No por favor, dejame pasar la noche aquí

-¿¡que?!. Ya te dije lo que hariamos asi que por favor ¡vete!. -Dijo jalandola del brazo y abriendo la puerta la saco de alli, ella por pena no quizo decirle que no tenia a donde ir, asi que se quedo parada fuera de la puerta cruzada de brazos, al poco tiempo la puerta volvio a abrirse, ella sonrio y al intentar entrar, una pequeña maleta cayo al suelo

-¡ah… se te olvidaba!- dijo el pelinegro azotando la puerta en sus narices

-uyyy!- dijo la rubia mientras recogia su maleta, pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que al caer la maleta, se habia roto un retrato donde se observaba a sus padres con ella en medio un retrato , que ella llevaba siempre consigo, al ver esto, comenzo a llorar y a dar de gritos

-¡eres un… un…! ¿Cómo te atreviste? ¡patan!. Llorando nuevamente, se sentia tan aturdida y estaba tan sensible, puesto que no tenia a donde ir, y los unicos que se suponian sus amigos, en estos momentos no estaban junto a ella.

A la mañana siguiente, Mamoru se desperto, se coloco una camiseta blanca ajustada a su bien formado cuerpo y unos pants negros, sus tenis y con la cabellera alborotada sujeta con una banda deportiva color balnca, salio de su nueva casa, para correr por la playa y ejercitarse. Pero al salir, en la banca junto a la entrada vio un cuerpo que estaba acostado, se acerco adivinando de quien se trataba

-hey!!...hey tu!! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué te has quedado aca toda la noche?- la chica no respondio asi que se acerco y la sacudio con fuerza- ¡oye! Despiertate!,

-eh?... no… aun es temprano…-dijo casi en un murmuro cosa que saco al chico de sus casillasy la levanto

- bueno ya descansaste…¿ahora puedes irte!. La chica salio refunfuñando y al sacarla su su casa, el salio tambien hacia el lado contrario para iniciar su caminata por la playa.

Alrededor de una hora mas tarde, regreso a su casa, para su sorpresa en la misma banca se encontraba la necia chica "por dios,¿Qué he hecho para merecer este castigo?" pensaba mientras mas calmado se acerco a hablarle

-¡oye!..¡despierta!- dando pequelños golpes en la banca, al no reaccionar le tomo la mano- ¡vamos! No puedes estar….- no pudo terminar la frase por que al tocarla se dio cuenta de que se encontraba calenturienta, le toco la frente para comprobar su estado- ¡pero si estas ardiendo en fiebre!- dijo espantado, asi que la tomo en brazos y la cargo sin mucho esfuerzo puesto que sus 1.90 y su ejercitado cuerpo estaban adiestrados y ella con tan solo 1.68 y un esbelto cuerpo era presa facil, la metio a toda prisa recostandola sobre el sofa, apurado, le hablo, pero ella no reacciono, simplemete respondia con monosilabos y algunos jadeos. Busco en el botiquín, al menos algo habia aprendido en la Universidad.

-¡tomate esto!- dijo colocando una pastilla entre sus labios y dandole un vaso con agua, la chica apenas podia moverse asi que el la ayudo- ¡eres una tonta!, ¿Cómo se te ocurre quedarte toda la noche ahí afuera?- le regañaba pero ella seguia inmóvil

-mmm….ma..má- murmuro y el se sintio algo culpable de todo aquello, la vio y la cobijo mientras busco entre sus cosas algo que le pudiera ayudar a encontrar a sus familiares, al instante vio una agenda, pero no le saco de ningun apuro, unicamente hallo los numeros de Molly y Kelvin, pero según su version, eran ellos lo que habian vendido su casa asi que no podia contar con ellos. Continuo hojeando cuando en eso unas letras en color rojo llamaron su atención "en memoria de mis padres". Al leer esta frase, cerro furioso la agenda y volteoa a verla, no le habia mentido con respecto a que era huerfana y se sintio mal, se miraba tan indefensa y tierna dormida, era muy bonita…y se dio cuenta de que a lo mejor era verdad lo que habia dicho, por lo menos, se encontraba sola en el mundo… no supo por que pero se sintio culpable, y le acaricio la frente, en eso la chica empezo a sacudirse asi que el rapidamente la cobijo, y se fue a la cocina a preparar una sopa calientita.

Al poco rato, las pastillas empezaron a surtir efecto, pues la chica abrio los ojos y lo primero que vio fue al guapo chico, que se encontraba durmiendo incómodamente en el sillon, de al lado, se veia tan dulce y nada de arrogante y presumido a como era cuando estaba despierto, sonrio luego vio una cacerola con agua y un pañuelo dentro de ella. En ese momento se dio cuenta, el habia estado cuidandola durante ese tiempo, se toco, el rostro y ya se sentia mejor, en eso Mamoru se levanto

-¡valla! Parece que la pordiosera al fin se levanto-dijo para ocultar su preocupación

-¿pordiosera?- decia Usagi sin entender

-¡claro! O ¿Cómo se les llama a las personas que se quedan dormidas en la calle?- dijo evidentemente molesto

-pues ya te dije ¡no tengo a donde ir! Y todo es ¡por tu culpa!

El chico victima del remordimiento fue a la cocina y calento la sopa, la sirvio y luego se la llevo.

-¿Quieres algo de comer?

-¡no!- cruzando los brazos y voltenado la cara aunque la verdad era que tenia mucha hambre

-vamos come, te vas a poner peor

-no creo que te importe!- refuto

-¿como va tu temperatura?- tocando su frente con su mano, lo cual desconcerto a la chica "¿Cómo podia ser tan arrogante y ahora se comportaba de una manera tan dulce?

-anda come, no es ningun veneno- dijo para animarla

-ya te dije que ¡no tengo hambre!-

-pues entonces ¡muerete de hambre!. Y quedate sin comer para que recaigas!- dijo pateando el sillon, y subiendo las escaleras. Usagi no entendia su actitud se recosto nuevamente, para aliviar un poco el dolor de cabeza que la agobiaba.

Mamoru bajo por las escaleras a los pocos minutos.. al verlo Usagi quedo sorprendida, si que el chico era guapisimo llevaba una camisa rayada café con diferentes tonos mate y teracota. Un pantalon de mezclilla con algunos bordados en el tono de la camisa, la camisa iba faldada asi que puso un cinturón café y zapatos en el mismo tono, los zapatos eran de gamuza. Se veia guapisimo. Mientras bajaba arreglaba el puño de la manga de su camisa para arremangarla dandole un toque informal, juvenil y a la vez sexy.

-voy a salir… me entrevistare con Jedite y el me explicara la situación, mas te vale que lo que hallas dicho sea verdad, de lo contrario… esperame, para que podamos hablar y asi llegar a un acuerdo.

Ella solo asento con la cabeza, Mamoru salio de la casa dejando el lugar impregnado a ese aroma tan varonil, que la extasio por completo, sin embargo aun se sentia un poco adolorida por la mala noche que habia tenido, y tambien por lo enferma que se encontraba asi que aprovecho para dar una siesta.

Después de una horas se desperto aun somnolinta sintio que su estomago hizo un ruido, en señal de que tenia hambre. Se recordo que por orgullosa no habia aceptado la sopa que Mamoru le habia ofrecido, asi que lo primero que hizo fue tomar el tazon e inmediatamente se encargo de desaparecerlo aun cuando el elimento se encontraba frio, cuando hubo terminado no se sentia satisfecha, asi que corrio a la cocina y abrio el refrigerador, el cual estaba lleno, no lo penso mas, y comenzo a devorar todo lo que encontraba a su paso, saco huevos, platanos, leche y un jugo, entre bocado y bocado, bebia un sorbo de jugo de naranja, no tuvo nocion de cuanto tiempo transcurrio hasta que escucho estacionarse un auto. Aun con la boca llena se asomo tantito por el ventanal, y horrorizada comprobo que se trataba del convertible rojo, "ioh, no, si me ve aquí..seguramente va a pensar lo peor de mi" se dijo, pero no tuvo tiempo de nada mas, como pudo fue metiendo las cosas en el refrigerador, medio limpio el desayunador con un trapo el cual lanzo por los aires hacia el lavabo y salio corriendo hacia el sofa, se cubrio con la manta, y escucho el ruido del picaporte por lo que cerro los ojos.

El joven ingreso a su casa, camino hacia el sofa para asegurarse de que la chica aun, se encontraba ahí, luego vio el tazon, completamente vacio, asi que sonrio, se acerco mas para tocarle la frente, la temperatura habia desaparecido. Sediento se derigio hacia la cocina, Usagi escucho como los pasos se alejaban y se dirigian a donde ella sospechaba, cerro los ojos nuevamente como tratando de evitar lo inevitable. Aun con la sonrisa formada en sus labios Mamoru iba hacia el refrigerador, cuando en eso observo algo anormal, el trapo de cocina no estaba en su lugar, recorrio rapidamente con los ojos el lugar, y vio en el piso algunas manchas de chocolate y leche, algunos trastes fuera de su lugar, abrio su refrigerador, pero al hacerlo su sorpresa fue mayor, todo estaba en completo desorden , las frutas, le leche regada, el jugo terminado, los huevos y otras cosas amontonados dando un desagradable espectáculo "¡esa niña!!" Gruño apretando sus labios, azoto la puerta del refri y se dirigio a donde la chica aun dormia.

-¡oye! ¡despierta!,¿te la piensas pasar todo el dia holgazaneando?

-ummm… no.. quiero –decia fingiendo a lo que el dio una patada con su pie al sillon para despertarla

-¡levantate!-grito desesperado

-¿¡que te pasa?!- grito furiosa

-¡no te hagas! Si tenias hambre por lo menos hubieras tenido la gentileza de pedirme las cosas y de limpiar el desorden que dejaste ¡levantate y limpialo!-señalando hacia la cocina

-¡¿Qué?!. P-pero

-¡pero nada!

-¡no lo hare, ¡estas loco!

- ¿me dices eso a mi?- con ese comentario le colmo la paciencia- veo que ya te sientes mejor asi que ¿Por qué no mejor tomas tus cosas y te vas?

-¿Qué.. me valla?

-si, asi es, ¡vete de una vez! Antes de que termine cometiendo una locura

-¡pues si, me voy, no me quedare viviendo con un lunatico arrogante y presumido como tu!- furiosa tomo su maleta y salio de la casa.

Mamoru recordo que no tenia a donde ir asi que salio tras ella

-oye!! ¡espera!, no tienes que irte si no lo deseas…-pero la chica no quiso escuchar mas, salio y camino hacia la parada del autobús que no se encontraba muy lejos de ahí.

Un poco mas tarde Makoto y Andrew se encontraban conversando en un pequeñop bar.

-fue un año difícil- decia la chica

- lo se, pero pues ya sabes como es esto, no me vas a reclamar ahora no es asi- dandole una sonrisa irresistible

-sabes que no puedo hacer eso

-entonces, quita esa carita- tocando su barbilla lo que provoco que la castaña se sonrojara

-y ¿estaras mucho tiempo en Japon, o volveras a irte?

-pues..creo que estare un buen tiempo, a lo mejor después del comercial vengan otros proyectos, he hablado con otros socios sobre la posibilidad de hacer una película, pero no tenemos nada en concreto

-y ¿que te dijo Mamoru?

-pues no se… la verdad no lo vi muy convencido, pero… pues quien sabe, supongo tendra que hablar con su representante.

-si, entiendo. Ademas esta en medio del rodaje de una pelicula- dijo tristemente

-y tu.. que planes tienes?-inquirio el rubio

-Yo.. pues nada importante, ya sabes mi vida es algo monotona

-eso es por que tu quieres, y no eres capaz de darte cuenta de que a tu lado hay personas que te aman- cuando escucho esto ultimo, sus ojos se abrieron atonitos

-¿Qué quieres decir?- decia nerviosa mientras su corazon palpitaba fuertemente

-pues de Mamoru… ¿no me digas que aun no te has dado cuenta de lo que siente por ti?- la mirada de la castaña cambio a una mirada de tristeza

-ah …¿Mamoru?... no estas equivocado el y yo solo somos amigos…

-eso no es lo que el piensa, Makoto ¡por dios!,. el esta enamorado de ti desde que somos niños, te quiere en verdad, yo lo se, desde la primera vez que te vio solo tuvo ojos para ti

-¿ y? sabes bien que no es Mamoru el que me interesa-atreviendose a verlo a los ojos

-yo.. te quiero como a una hermanita Mako decia mientras le acariciaba la cabeza- ella se sintio tan infantil con ese gesto "como a una hermanita" repitio para sus adentros, en eso se dio cuenta de que su acompañante sonreia sobre sus hombros, y levantaba la copa mientras sonreia coquetamente. Luego se acerco al bartender

-ve usted a la rubia que se encuentra sentada detrás mio

-si, como no- respondio

-por favor enviele una margarita… y dele esta nota—mientras escribia en un papel. La chica no aguanto mas y volteo a ver a la causante de tanta admiración por parte de su pareja, era una despampanante rubia, de ojos azules intensos, muy hermosa, llevaba un provocativo vestido, rojo completamente tallado al cuerpo, y que ademas sonreia con descaro a Andrew. Se sintio tan mal que solo atino a decirle

-Andrew ¿me permites? Voy al tocador

-claro Makoto pasa- levantandose de su lugar, ella caminaba como una zombie tratando de ocultar sus emociones, entro al baño y se relajo poniendose agua sobre el rostro, luego sonrio "esta bien.. poco a poco, te ganaras su amor… no te des por vencida… algun dia volteara a verte de la misma forma" dijo para darse seguridad y salio del baño, al llegar a mesa se encontro con un billete y una nota que decia

_MAKO:_

_Me surgio algo importante,_

_por favor disculpame. ¡hablamos mañana!_

_Con cariño DREW_

Instintivamente volteo al lugar donde se encontraba la rubia solo para comprobar que ella tampoco se encontraba. Muy triste salio del bar y al subir en el, quedo sumida en sus pensamientos mientras se decidia a irse a su casa. Una mirada de melancolia se podia ver en ella, y unas lagrimas la traicionaron haciendola reaccionar al instante por lo que dio marcha a su auto, y comenzo a avanzar.

Mamoru se encontraba inquieto, primero porque no sabia que pasaria con el y Makoto, ahora que Andrew habia regresado, y en segunda por que habia podido comprobar que efectivamente Usagi habia sido la dueña de la casa, y que Jedite no habia hecho el contrato de compraventa personalmente con ella, eso lo hacia sentir miserable, y mas aun al pensar que la habia corrido de la manera mas ruin sabiendo que no tenia a nadie a donde acudir. Molesto por todo esto, salio a buscar a su amiga Makoto. Cuando salio del callejón hacia la carretera, pudo ver en la parada del autobús una conocida silueta, al acercarse mas pudo comprobar de quien se trataba "¿pero que hace ella aquí todavía?", paso muy despacio, pero ella no lo vio pues tenia la mirada clavada en el piso mirando como movia sus pies hacia delante y hacia atras, paso de largo y por el retrovisor pudo ver que un autobús se detenia en la parada, vio como se detuvo a su lado pero la chica permanecio inmóvil en el asiento, cabizbaja. No lo pudo tolerar "¡por dios!, no puede ser ¿es que acaso en verdad no tiene a donde ir?", el chico no tenia mal corazon asi que hábilmente metio reversa y retocedio hasta quedar a unos pasos de la parada del autobús, bajo, y camino hacia el lado del copiloto, desde ahí se cruzo de brazos y piernas (N.A. ¡y que piernas!), para verla y lograr llamar su atención, la verdad era que no queria rogarle. Pero la chica no levanto nunca la mirada asi que no le quedo mas remedio que tomar la iniciativa

-¡hey! ¡tu!- la chica levanto la mirada triste y lo vio, cuando lo reconocio fruncio el ceño y volvio a agacharse

-¡vamos a casa!- ella no podia creer lo que oia

-¡que?

-no hagas que te lo repita ¡vamos!. Dijo caminando hacia ella y tomando su maleta

-¿y quien dice que yo quiero ir contigo?

-¡por favor!, llevas horas sentada en este lugar y ayer me dijiste que no tenias a donde ir ¿nos vamos? O te llevo a algun sitio- la rubia recordo que no tenia adonde acudir y mucho menos dinero para pagar un hotel asi que de mala gana acepto

-esta bien vamonos

Regresaron a la casa.

-sientate vamos a hablar…platicame, ¿como es que vendiste tu casa?

-ya te explique las cosas, es que… yo no la vendi, ¡nunca haria eso!

-pues hable con mi licenciado y me dijo que todos los papeles estaban en regla, es cierto cometieron el error de no hacer el trato directamente con la dueña de la casa asi que no entiendo

-es que….-tenia mucha pena por decirlo- me estafaron

-¿Quiénes?

- mis amigos, el trabajaba en el banco y tenia en una caja de seguridad todos mis papeles y mis ahorros, y el como sabia mis contraseñas..logro apoderarse de todo

-mmm, ¡eres una ingenua!, ¿Cómo es posible que confiees en las pesonas de esa manera?

-eran mis amigos, llevabamos años de conocernos

-pues al parecer no los conocias tan bien como dices… bueno, vamos a ver como le hacemos para solucionar esto, ¿Qué se te ocurre?

-devuelvemela… por favor- dijo mirandolo de una manera tan dulce que era imposible negarse asi que el desvio la mirada.

¡¿Qué?!, inverti muchos millones en esta casa precisamente por que me gusta la ubicación y la privacidad que tiene, ademas acabas de decir que no tienes ni un peso ¿como me pagaras? ¿tienes un trabajo?

-no…¡pero soy escritora!.. cuando venda mi novela ganare muchisimo dinero y te pagare cada centavo-decia emocionada

-¿escritora?- dijo riendo –¿eso es un trabajo?...haremos esto, podras quedarte en casa hasta que consigas el dinero, pero ¡oyeme bien!, a cambio tu trabajaras para mi, limpiaras los baños, la casa, piscina, ventanas, cocina y todo lo demas

-¡¿Qué?! ¡eso es injusto!-decia levantandose

-¿no quieres la casa?, claro esta que a cambio de eso yo te dare un sueldo y asi cuando termines de pagarla te la devuelvo ¿Qué dices?

se

-no tienes mucho que pensar ¿aceptas o no?

-e-esta bien- asintio con tristeza

-muy bien, me levanto a las 5 de la mañana a correr regreso y me doy una ducha, desayuno a las siete..-comenzo dando ordenes mientras Usagi abria los ojos

-espera

-¿Qué? Algun problema? – dijo riendo al ver su cara

- ¿a las siete?, eso significa que.. tengo que levantarme a las seis?

-¡¿y?! ¡te importa?!

-n-no, continua- dijo resignada

- si tengo algo que hacer me voy o si tengo algun llamado, cuando no suelo estar en casa..

-entiendo

-te advierto que soy un fanatico del orden y la limpieza, ah! y me gusta mucho mi privacidad asi que cuando yo este en la casa, decicate a encerrarte en tu recamara y no salir ¿entendido?-dijo mientras la veia intimidantemente, ella no sabia que decir, se encontraba viviendo con un lunatico y no sabia si podria resistir, todas esas normas, ella que estaba acostumbrada a hacer de su vida lo que quisiera

bien

-pues ahora la casa es toda tuya púedes empezar

-¿¡ya ahorita?!

-claro, no olvides el tiradero que me dejaste en la cocina, asi que quiero todo limpio y en su lugar!- refutaba mientras subia a su habitación, asi que Usagi tuvo que empezar con las labores domesticas mientras se lamentaba por su mala fortuna. Tomo rapidamente la escoba y comenzo con el arduo trabajo. Mientras un pelinegro sonriente se sentaba en su sofa cruzado de brazos a observarla detenidamente.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mis agradecimientos para anyreth, juanis, Marielena 83, emereaude serenity, sailor lady, san, y princcess Moon-light, y a todas aquellas que se tomasn la molestia y el tiempo de ller mi fic, saludos a todas y cuídense, nos vemos en la próxima.


	6. la desicion de Mamoru

Bueno niñas lindas aca tienen el siguiente capitulo, ojala lo disfruten, agradezco infinitamente sus comentarios y cualquier dudahaganmela saber, como hay dos historias iguales no nos gustaria repetir la trama pero ya hablaremos con **love. Moon**, que desde aca le envio un fraterno saludo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

LA DECISION DE MAMORU

En el piso de una habitación dormitaba una rubia que en esos momentos se despertaba a causa del ruido que su despertador estaba provocando, asi que malhumorada y haciendo berrinches se dirigio al baño, llevaba puesto un tierno pijama de conejito con sus orejas y su rabito que le daban un toque algo infantil, se fue al baño sin percatarse de que dentro de el habia otra persona, aun somnolienta deslizo la puerta, luego abrio lentamente la llave del agua y tomo su cepillo, cuando al levantar la vista pudo ver mediante el espejo una imagen que la dejo sin habla, detrás de ella se encontraba Mamoru, el cual se esta bañanado, permanecio inmóvil sin poder reaccionar; por lo que pudo observar detenidamente su bien proporcionado y ejercitado cuerpo, tenia unos fuertes y marcados brazos y tambien un bien formado abdomen, el chico no se habia dado cuenta de su presencia, asi que salio de la tina y cubierto unicamente por salio, dejando ver sus piernas bien tornadas y sus pantorrillas, cuando Usagi vio esto lanzo un fuerte grito

**- ¡ayyy!-** y cerro los ojos, intento salir en un moimiento tan torpe que choco contra la puerta y no logro salir, el chico tomo una diminuta toalla y se cubrio apenado

**- ¿¡pero que te pasa?!, acaso no te enseñaron que debes de tocar la puerta antes de entrar**-decia regañandola, ella queria salir pero el se lo impidio

**- ¡dejame salir!**-sonrojandose y evitando verlo ya que su musculatura la hacia ponerse mas nerviosa de lo que se encontraba

**- ¡que facil! ¿no?-** poniendose entre ella y la puerta

**- disculpame, no fue mi intencion, lo que pasa es que … no estoy acostumbrada a vivir con otra persona, siempre he vivido sola y.. pues se me olvido**

**- se me olvido, chiquilla tonta!, que sea la ultima vez, de ahora en adelante compartiremos el baño asi que procura tener mas cuidado ¿me oiste?-** levantandole la barbilla para obligarla a verlo a los ojos.

**- si, lo lamento-** cuando levanto sus ojos para verlo, se vio reflejada en esos ojos azules y no pudo evitar sonrjarse y ponerse muy nerviosa, se veia tan sexy, el agua resbalando por su abdomen y por todo su cuerpo, su cabello mojado y despeinado, lo vio de pies a cabeza, timidamente pero con mucha curiosisdad y al hacer esto Mamoru se puso muy nervioso, se habia sentido admirado por las chicas muchas veces, pero esto era diferente, pues la chica la diferente, habia algo en su mirada que el no lograba descifrar. El se sonrojo y la solto, saliendo del baño

**- espero que pronto tengas listo el desayuno**.-al escuchar esto Usagi se apresuro a terminar lo que estaba haciendo y bajo a la cocina.

Unos minutos después, Mamoru bajo por las escaleras, y se acerco a la estufa

-** ¿Qué es esto?-**viendo lo que se estaba cocinando

**- pues spaghetti ¿no lo ves?-**respondio ella

**- ¿sapaguetti? ¿tienes idea de la cantidad de carbohidratos que tiene este desayuno, ¿Qué piensas darme para la comida? ¿¡hamburguesas?!-** burlandose de ella

**- pues a mi me gusta desayunar esto, y la que cocina soy yo asi que te aguantas**

**- ¡que? Solo esto me faltaba, mira niña, yo unicamente desayuno arrroz blanco, ya que me ayuda con los musculos ademas un jugo de naranja, si no es arroz, fruta con yogurt, y la comida debe de ser cocinada sin grasa ¿te quedo claro? Si tu te quieres poner gorda como una pelota ¡alla tu!, pero yo paso**- y diciendo eso, tomo las llaves de su auto y se dirijio a la puerta

**- ¿ya te vas? ¿no vas a comer lo que te hice?**-dijo con un tono de tristeza

**- no. Ademas ya es tarde y tengo cita, desayunare algo mas nutritivo en la calle. Nos vemos**- azotando la puerta y dejando a Usagi desayunando sola y sumamente triste " _uy ese tarado, me hizo despertarme temprano para que al final no desayunara_"-despues de limpiar la conina, Usagi se esmero con el arreglo de la casa. Comenzo por la parte de arriba, las habitaciones, el baño, al entrar al cuarto del chico vio que todo se encontraba en perfecto orden, asi que unicamente sacudio y trapeo el lugar, era una linda recamara, y ella se acordo que no tenia donde dormir, junto a su mesa tenia una foto, la misma que Makoto tenia en su casa. "¿y su familia?", penso. Después arreglo la parte de abajo, para cuando hubo terminado eran casi mediodia, asi que se dispuso a preparar lo que iban a comer.

En las oficinas de PRODUCCIONES MEIO.

-** ¿ no ha llegado Mamoru?-**pregunto Setsuna, la mujer de cabellos oscuroverdoso.

-**aun, no, pero en cuanto lo haga te aviso-** respondio Jedite.

**- no sera necesario, ya estoy aquí**

**- ¡ que bueno! Necesitamos hablar sobre la inauguración de la película**- dijo Setsuna, y le hizo señas de que tomara asiento

**- ¿de que se trata?**-indago Mamoru

**-bueno pues ya sabes que se celebrara este fin de semana ¿no es asi?. Tenemos algunos pendiente, y es necesario que por lo menos, evites involucrarte en cualquier tipo de situación si no queremos dañar tu imagen ¿recuerdas?**

**- si, ya lo se, no te preocupes por eso**- repondio el actor

**- bueno, pues aca tienes algunos pases para la inauguración, recuerda puedes llevar a tu familia**-al oir esto el pelinegro desvio la mirada

**- sabes bien que ellos no llegaran, y por supuesto no los invitare-** mientras Setsuna le dirigia una mirada de desaprobación.

**- aun asi, aca tienes los pase- Mamoru los acepto de mala gana**

**- entonces ¿hay algun otro pendiente?- **

- por el momento no, estamos de lleno en esta actividad y la estamos organizando lo mejor posible Jedite, yo y todo tu equipo, asi que lo unico que tienes que hacer es ir con Makoto para escoger tu atuendo para esa noche, ya le hablado asi que ya ha de tener algo en mente.

**- esta bien Set,. Nos vemos cuidate**-dijo el pelinegro mientras se levantaba de su lugar

**- tu tambien**- y se despidieron los dos, dandose un beso en la mejilla. -La mujer de cabellos verdosos lo observo con detenimiento

**-¿Qué piensas?**-le dijo el rubio de ojos verdes que aun permanecia en la sala de juntas junto con ellos

**- no se Jedite, Mamoru esta en una excelente etapa de su carrera y tu sabes que cualquier error que cometa puede llevarlo a un mal camino**

**- lo se, conozco este negocio, pero me parece que exageras demasiado,-** dandole masajes para calmarla.

**- no te olvides de que conozco a Mamoru perfectamente y, conozco lo voluble y sensible que puede ser**

**- vamos, no te preocupes mejor te invito a desayunar**

**- esta bien, vamos**.- mientras se daban un beso en los labios.

Después de casi 40 minutos en auto, Mamoru llego a la tienda de su amiga de la infancia. Se estaciono y con cautela se acerco a la tienda para observarla con detenimiento, siempre acostumbraba hacer lo mismo, desde hacia algunos años, ellos se conocian desde hacia tiempo, y siempre habian estado juntos, los tres Andrew, Makoto y el, aunque por azares del destino Makoto se habia enamorado de Andrew, y el, al ver el rechazo del caballero para con su amiga, la consolaba y se sentia mal por ella.

**- Mamoru! ¿hace cuanto que estas ahí? ¡Pasa!**-dijo Makoto sonriendole y acercandose a darle un abrazo

**- tiene un momento, pero no queria molestarte, te vi muy ocupada**

**- no seas tonto, para ti nunca estoy ocupada-**dijo la ojiverde sonriendole

**- vengo a ver si ya tienes listo el traje, me dijo Setsuna que ya te habia hablado**

**- si, pasa a probartelo**.-el chico entro al vestidor y ella colocaba algunos alfileres para afinar algunos detalles, como el largo del pantalon, los dobleces y ese tipo de cosas

**- quedo bien, ¿Qué tanto le arreglas?-**sonrio el caballero

**- sabes bien que me gusta hacer bien mi trabajo, ademas siempre en la ultima prueba hay que ver con claridad los desperfectos**-mientras le clavaba alfileres en la solapa del saco, lo cual permitio a la chica estar cerca de el, Mamoru pudo sentir su aroma, y la observo calladamente, era tan linda _"¿Cómo Andrew, se atreve a hacerle tanto daño_?" pensaba

**- una vez mas, te luciste, el traje esta genial**- decia Mamoru mientras se daba vueltas para verse en el espejo

**- ¡No exageres!, mejor dime, ¿Cuándo te la vas a poner?**

**- en la fiesta de inauguracion de la película, es este fin de semana**

**- ah..** – fue lo unico que Makot dijo, cambiando su semblante alegre por el de uno mas serio

**- ¿iras…verdad?-**pregunto el chico al ver su reraccion.

**- la verdad, no se., no creo ademas no estoy invitada**. Dijo seria

**- ¡por dios Mako, tu no necesitas invitacion eres mi mejor amiga!.** Toma aca tienes tu boleto

**- gracias**- tomando el pase de entrada y clavando la vista en otro punto como queriendo evitar ese tema

**- ¿no estas contenta, acaso no quieres ir?**

**- no es eso, **

**-¿entonces?**-indago con curiosidad Mamoru

-**¿asistira tambien Andrew?-** dijo por fin, provocando molestia de parte del exitoso actor

**-la verdad es que no lo se, pero ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?**

**-no, nada simple curiosidad…..sabes Mamoru, me ire a Nueva York-**cuando el, escucho esta confesion no pudo articular palabra alguna-

**-¿a…Nueva York?, pero ¿a que?-** su voz por un momento reflejo la angustia que sentia, pero logro disimularla perfectamente

**-pues sabes que habia metido mi solicitud para irme a preparar alla y pues, ayer me llego la carta y dice que fui aceptada**

-**y ¿Cuándo te vas?-** con un hilo de voz. Que la castaña no fue capaz de notar

**-en uno o dos meses**-respondio, mientras le quitaba el saco y la camisa a su amigo

**-¿tan pronto?**- decia el varon

**-si, ¿te molesta?-** pregunto, al darse cuenta de su actitud

-**eh… no, no como crees que me va a molestar, solo…estoy un poco sorprendido.**

**-bueno, pues, creo que eso era todo, puedes pasar a recogerlo en un par de dias, o te hablo**

**-esta bien, nos vemos, entonces ¿es un hecho que te vas?**

**-si, Mamoru, no tiene ningun caso que me quede**

**-entiendo, cuidate entonces-** tomando una brazo de ella y dandole un beso en la mejilla como despedida

Después de esto, Mamoru salio completamente triste del lugar, iba sumido en sus pensamientos ya que no sabia lo que pasaria con toda aquella situación, si no le confesaba lo que sentia muy pronto Makoto podria irse dejandolo solo. Asi que tomo una decisión, y entro a una joyeria.

Mientras tanto encasa Usagi, le daba una probadita a la comida, en realidad habia quedado deliciosa, y esperaba que llegara pronto Mamoru para que pudieran comer juntos, pero en eso, tocaron a la puerta. Y ella atendio al llamado

**-si diga**- al salir vio a un hombre que traia un paquete

**-señorita Usagi Tsukino…**

**-si. Soy yo, **

**-por favor firme aca de recibido-** la chica aun muy confundida vio el enorme paquete y firmo, sin entender

**-¿pero que es?**

**-pues la computadora que usted mando a comprar**

.**-¿Qué yo que?**-pero el hombre ya se estaba retirando, asi que inmediatamente abrio el paquete y se topo con una laptop, con todos sus accesorios y una sorprendente impresora, lo que le llamo la atención es que fue con cargo a su tarjeta de credito, ademas tenia una nota.

_QUERIDA AMIGA_

_¿Cómo estas?, ojala que ya se te halla pasado el enojo y nos hallas perdonado, sabes que no queriamos hacerte ningun daño, pero nosotros tenemos muchos problemas economicos, sabes te enviamos una computadora, para que continues escribiendo, nos imaginamos que no tienes donde hacerlo ¿verdad?, bueno pues cuidate y te enviamos saludos_

_MOLLY Y KELVIN_

_."¡no, no puede ser! ¡yo no encargue ninguna computadora_!"- rapidamente coloco las cajas en un rincón y esta ves estaba decidida. se dirigio al ministerio publico. Espero unos minutos y al fin llego su turno

**-Digame señorita en que puedo ayudarla-** le atendio un señor calvo que usaba lentes y traje azul

**-es que… me han robado señor y … vengo a levantar una denuncia-**decia con voz entrecortada

**-muy bien, digame ¿que le han robado?**

**-pues**…- no sabia como empezar pues era muy vergonzoso lo que le habia pasado**- mire, mis amigos me estafaron y ahora vendieron mi casa a un tipo**

**-¿la engañaron? Pero ¿Cómo fue?**

La chica en resumen platico como habia ocurrido todo y como era de esperarse el mas asombrado era el mismo agente del ministerio que no podia creer tal ingenuidad de la chica

**-pero ¿se da cuenta de que no tenemos manera de comprobar si todo lo que usted dice es cierto? ¿Cómo es que ellos tenian sus papeles?**

**-lo, se pero ¡su deber es ayudarme!-**dijo autoritaria

**-esta bien mire, lo que podemos hacer es una denuncia por abuso de confianza, espereme aqui traere a la secretaria para levantar el acta y asi comenzar con la denuncia.-** el señor se levanto de su lugar y a lo lo lejos Usagi aprecio a una mujer que estaba siendo sometida por los oficiales y que le quitaban a un bebe de brazos, al ver esto Usagi no pudo resistirlo, y se imagino a su amiga Molly en esa situación, lo que la hizo levantarse de ese lugar y regresar a casa. Tomo un autobús, iba muy triste de regreso a casa cuando en eso observo a lo lejos que Molly y Kelvin entraban a un lugar, ¡no habia duda, eran ellos. al pasar mas cerca vio el anuncio del pequeño lugar GINECOLOGIA, asi que en la siguiente parada se bajo y se dispuso a entrar a la pequeña clinica. Se sento en la sala de espera, cubriendose con un periodico, escucho la converscion

**- vengo a preguntar si esta lista la cita con el doctor Tofu**-pregunto la chica de cabello corto y rojo

**-¿Para cuando es?,-** indago la asistente

**-para mañana a las 11 de la mañana –**respondio Kelvin abrazando a su ahora esposa

**-si, efectivamente, la cita esta hecha para mañana a esa hora, no se preocupen**

**-muchas gracias-**dijeron los dos y salieron, mientras Usagi los quedaba viendo con cierto odio "_ahora ya los tengo, ¡malditos¡ mañana mismo nos veremos las caras_"- arrugando el periodico que tenia cuando fue interrumpida

**-disculpe, ¿tiene usted cita?-** inquirio la asistente

**-eh… no, no muchas gracias, me equivoque de clinica, disculpeme.** -saliendo apresuradamente del lugar.

Después de un considerable tiempo, Mamoru se habia decidido por la joya perfecta para esa ocasión, asi que con una gran sonrisa se dirigio a casa. Ya habia pasado la hora de la comida, asi que se sirvio, y comio solo, supuso que la rubia ya lo habia hecho puesto que ya estaba atardeciendo.

Usagi se encontraba en su habitación, comiendo helado, y planeando lo que haria al dia siguiente al ver a sus amigos. En eso le dio sed y aun con una mirada maquiavelica salio de la habitación, pero al hacerlo escucho voces, y recordo "me gusta mucho mi privacidad, asi que cuando yo este n casa, encierrate en tu habitación", se quedo pensativa dudosa de bajar, por lo que asomo, Para ver como estaba la situación, al hacerlo miro a Mamoru, que caminaba por toda la cocina, sumamente nervioso

**-Mako…yo…quiero decirte que…, ¡no, no!. Eso suena muy tonto….desde la primera vez que te vi me enamore de ti…-**

la chica divertida comenzo a descender por las escaleras para oir mejor el discurso.

**-veras…no quiero perderte… yo… quiero que sepas que… ¡te amo!-** mientras levantaba el anillo y tenia una cara de sufrimiento

**-jajajaja. ¡pero que declaración de amor tan ingeniosa es esa! ¿no se te ocurrio otra cosas mejor?**

**-¿¡que haces aca?!**-grito furioso el pelinegro, mientras rapidamente escondia el anillo que Usagi no habia logrado ver

**-me dio sed, y baje por un poco de agua**-respondio de manera cinica, mientras abria el refrigerador y se servia. Tambien le servia un vaso a el- **¿Qué, acaso no puedo tomar agua?**

**-te dije que no me gusta que estes aca abajo- d**ecia el, tratando de suavizar su voz, mientras se tomo el vaso de agua para calmar un poco los nervios que sentia, tenia miedo de sentirse descubierto

-**¡ya!, ya calmate, y respondeme, ¿piensas que con eso, la chica se va a lanzar a tus brazos?,, jajaja ¿quien es el guionista de la historia? Que discurso tan ridiculo**- Mamoru encontro en las palabras de la chica el pretexto perfecto

-**estaba ensayando un parlamento y llegas a interrumpirme, y no conforme con eso ¡te burlas de los escritores! ¿Quién te crees?**

**-, ay, perdoname la vida, pero ya dime, ¿ de que trata la historia?,-** curiosa como era queria saberlo todo

**-¡no te interesa!- **termino de decir con fastidio y se retiro a su habitación dejando a Usagi con la boca abierta

**-¡eres un grosero, yo solo queria ayudarte!**- le grito, poniendola de mal humor tambien- **¿Qué le pasa a este tipo?.-**subio a su habitación y observando el duro y frio piso, que esa noche nuevamente la acompañaria, se recosto en el, tratando nuevamente de conciliar el sueño.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hola a todas, aca tienen un nuevo capitulo, ,para mis seguidoras de abandonado y sin amor, no se preocupen, en este fin de semana prometo subirlo, ok, no sean impacientes, pido una disculpa a aquellas chicas que no he terminado de leer sus fics, pero la verdad se me dificulta muchisimo con eso de que no tengo Internet, y pues, cuando vengo tengo que clavarme a leer muchos fis, pero desde aquí les mando mis saludos a todas ellas. Cuidense.

Ahora mis agradecimientos y respuestas.

**marielena 83**: lo que dices es muy cierto jeje ese de Mamoru le seguira sacando mas jugo a nuestra inocente Usagui

**princess moon-light**: pues si, esto es un cuarteto amoroso, pero para queeso suceda, aun tendran que pasar muchisimas cosas que ni te imaginas, ademas Usagi y Makoto, no seran tan amigas al principio, tendran un trato cordial, pero ya veremos que pasa después

**monik:** me da gusto saber que te guste el fic, y no te lo pierdas, espero poder seguir actualizando cada semana, este Nome cuesta tanto como el otro, jeje!!

**Juanis**:- amiga mia!! Pues si, Darien se porto como todo un caballero con Sere, y pues la relacion entre estos dos, seguira dando mucho jaja espero les guste y pues si, Darien no podia perder su toque de ser tan estricto y ordenado XD!!

**Emeraude serenity**: ojala que tus deseos se vuelvan realidad, pero eso si no te lo puedo asegurar, ¡gracias por tu apoyo!

**Sailor lady**:jeje si, tienes razon, la personalidad de estos dos chicos se esta revelando. Ojala Usagi decida bien y pues tambien Makoto con Andy, espero que cuando se de cuenta. No sea demasiado tarde.

**Patty Ramirez de Chiba**: si tienes razon!!! Aca Darien sera muy mandon, y exigente pobre Sere lo que tendra que soportar

**Goordita**: amiga! Mil gracias por tu apoy, y espero que sigas para ver como terminan empatados estos cuatro chicos!

**Pati garcia**:no, no estas equivocada, lo que pasa es que las dos nos basamos en la misma serie para hacer la historia, pero ya heleido la de ella y creannos que vamos a tratar de haceralgunas diferencias, para no decepcionarlas, espero que no sea el caso, ya que ella le ha puesto mucho de su porpia autoria, aun asi, la escencia de la trama no se puede perder, si no dejaria de ser full house.

**Anyreth**:tienes razon, mi darien se coomporto maravillosamente con sere cuando estuvo enferma, espero que poco a poco se valla sensibilizando un poco con ella, y lo de Andy, pues si mas o menos es cierta tu teoria je que comes que adivinas!

San: jajaj y aun te falta mucho por concoer de mamochan, ojala te siga gustando, ni modos legalmente, el es el dueño absoluto

**Hotaru no hikaru:** que bien que pudiste ver la serie!!! Eso es muy bueno, la verdad a mi me encanto, por eso la adapte para sailor moon, desde que vi a esos dos juntos no pude evitar compararlos son serena y darien, verdad que si??? Saludos!

**Eniun**: que bueno que te guste este darien, a la mayoria nos gusta el mas romantico, pero indiscutiblemente este esel quenos enamoro, jaja tu tambien viste la serie asi que seguro estas de acuerdo conmigo en que son igualitos a los protagonistas, nos vemos pronto.


	7. la decepcion de Mamoru

Hola!!! Esta vez les escribi el siguiente capitulo, pido una disculpa por los errores de ortografia y esas cosas pero es que este capitulo lo vine a escribir apenas hoy al ciber y pues ojala halla salido como lo esperaba. Les mando un gran saludo a todas, y espero que continúen con esta historia que esta poniendose cada vez mas interesante y divertida. Saludos a todas

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

LA DECEPCION DE MAMORU

Al dia siguiente Usagi se despertó muy temprano, después de ir al baño, bajo para preparar el desayuno, se encontraba en la cocina y estaba muy contenta puesto que ese dia tomaria venganza con sus amigos, cuando por las ventanas vio como Mamoru llegaba, llevaba ropa deportiva y eso le permitió admirar sus musculos en todo su esplendor, y un pensamiento atroz paso por su cabecita.

"_Se ve mucho mejor en carne y hueso que en las fotos es tan… tan… ¡pero Usag!i ¿Qué estas pensando?, este odioso no puede ser para nada atractivo_" cuando fue interrumpida por Mamoru

**-oye me parece que estas en la luna, ****¡la llave del lavabo esta abierta desde hace horas y tu ni en cuenta!**- mientras se servia un vaso con agua y la veia para esperar su respuesta

**-buenos días, hoy tengo preparado el desayuno**-dijo por toda respuesta, tratando de ser amable con el chico

**-muy bien, veo que aprendes muy rápido**- riendo por su comentario, lo que molesto a la rubia

**-****hay fruta picada y leche, ¿te sirvo?-** el timbre de su voz, sonaba tan dulce, y fingido que Mamoru empezaba a exasperarse

**-ahora no gracias, me voy a dar un baño y regreso**

**-Entonces ¡te sirves tu solo por que yo tengo que salir!**

**-¿como que tengo que salir?, ¿y a que horas piensas limpiar la casa?**

**-Lo hare cuando regrese**

**-¿Qué es lo que tiene que hacer una cabeza de chorlito como tu?**

**-He dicho que tengo que hacer asi que apurate a bañarte que me dare una ducha**!-respondio con molestia Usagi, mientras muy enojada subia su habitación, dejando a Mamoru completamente desconcertado por tal respuesta.

Mamoru tomo su ducha y bajo a desayunar, en realidad no era la gran cosa asi que degusto el desayuno que no tenia mal sabor, puesto que únicamente había picado las frutas y les habia agregado miel y granola. Cuando termino lavo sus trastes y se dirigió al sillón, tomo el periódico y comenzó a leer.

Alrededor de una hora mas tarde Usagi bajo las escaleras, llevaba una falda de color beige en línea A y una blusa de tirantes en color verde limón con unas sandalias en el mismo tono, se había peinado como de costumbre, el chico por un momento la observo calladamente. Hacia como que leia pero por arriba del periodico, no perdia detalle de los movimientos de la rubia, sus ojos azules la perseguían por toda la casa.

"_en realidad, no esta nada mal__, ojos celestes, sonrisa encantadora, cara de ensueño y…… claro ¡si no fuera una terca, y cabeza de chorlito! y_…" en eso una almohada que choco contra su cabeza lo saco de sus pensamientos

**-¿¡que te pasa?!****-** dirigiendose a la rubia que se encontraba frente a el,

**-te estoy**** hablando y no me respondes ¡pareces tarado! ¿en que piensas?**

El chico para no delatarse le respondió

**-en nada ¿Qué ****querias?**

**-¿vendras a comer?-** dijo mirandola de forma infantil

**-¿Por qué preguntas?****-** cerrando el periodico

-**para calcular mi tiempo y preparar la comida ¿no te dije que saldría?**

**-si…. Mira no me esperes ni para comer ni para cenar, tengo algo muy importante que hacer hoy**

**-****¿Es sobre la filmación?-** pregunto la rubia mientras se colgaba una curiosa mochilita de conejito.

**-¿Qué?****-** decía el chico nervioso creyendo que ella recordaría la noche anterior

**-****El ensayo de ayer,¿es sobre eso?**

**-ah… si, es sobre eso, asi que llegare muy tarde, no me esperes para cenar**- dijo poniendose muy serio y levantando una ceja

**-****Esta bien-** dijo Usagi mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro, el joven observo esto y se atrevio a preguntar

**-¡y que esperas?**

**-oye ¿podrias adelantearme algo del dinero que me vas a dar? Es que lo necesito**- la chica se miraba muy avergonzada por que ni siquiera era capaz de verlo a los ojos, asi que Mamoru se sintió muy mal y sacando su cartera le dio unos billetes

**-¿es suficiente?**

**-¡si!-** exclamo la chica mientras abria enormemente los ojos pues no había visto tanto dinero junto**.- ¡gracias!-** le dijo mientras inocentemente lo abrazo y rodeo del cuello para darle un enorme beso tronado en la mejilla en señal de agradecimiento. Cosa que a Mamoru lo desconcertó mucho pues no esperaba tal respuesta. Cuando la rubia se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, se sintió confundida, pues no entendía por que lo había hecho. Asi que mas que rápido se separo de el

**-****¡Nos vemos!!-** dijo Usagi mientras salía de la casa. Mientras adentro de la casa quedaba un joven completamente confuso y tocándose la cara con una mano, al tratar de averiguar por que había sentido eso tan extraño cuando la chica lo beso. En eso estaba cuando sono el telefono.

_-"hola estas hablando a la casa de Chiba Mamoru, poor favor deja tu mensaje después de el tono…"_

-**hola Mamoru, soy Makoto, apenas vi las llamadas que me hiciste, es que estaba en medio de una reunion, y…**- el chico al saber de quien se trataba de inmediato se levanto y tomo el telefono para hablar con la chica

**-Makoto, ¡que bueno que me hablas!****-** su voz sonaba feliz

**-disculpa por no contestarte, tenia en vibrador el celular y..**

**-no te preocupes, es que necesitaba hablarte**- decia a la vez que sentia que el aire le hacia falta en los pulmones

**-y ¿para que?****-**

**-pues… queria invitarte, esta noche a una cena-** dijo con cierto nerviosismo

**-¡una cena?-** pregunto extrañada la chica

**-si.. veras es que, tengo algo muy importante que decirte**

**-¿****y no me lo puedes decir ahora?**

**-de ninguna manera, tiene que ser esta noche ¡prometeme que iras!**

**-esta bien ¿Dónde nos vemos?**

**-en el restaurant Yuki a las 8 de la noche**

**-esta bien, ahí estare, gracias por la invitacion.**

**- nos vemos**.- apenas hubo terminado la llamada, Mamoru rapidamente subio a arreglarse y se dispuso a salir a preparar todo para esa noche.

Mientras tanto en otro extremo de la ciudad, Usagi entraba sospechosamente a la clinica a donde ese dia se encontraria con sus supuestos amigos.

"_ahora si, nos veremos las caras, y no los dejare ir, hasta que me den el ultimo centavo para pagarle a ese arrogante con el que vivo…"_ pensaba la chica mientras tomaba asiento desde un lugar donde tenia libre acceso para ver a los pacientes que entraban. Alrededor de media hora mas tarde los vio entrar, asi que rapidamente su fue a la otra sala de espera, a esperar que sus amigos salieran.

Luego de unos minutos Molly y Kelvin salieron de la clinica, la rubia los seguia muy de cerca, queria averiguar donde vivian, pero al verlos asi, tan juntos, felices, enamorados y abrazados, la rabia pudo mas que su razon, y sin esperarlo mas, se abalanzo sobre Kelvin.

**- ¡¡asi los queria agarrar!!-** Kelvin no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y cuando menos se lo esperaba Usagi colgaba de su espalda dandole golpes en la cabeza y jalandole los cabellos

**-¡¿Usagi?!,¿Cómo nos encontraste?-** deci Molly un poco asustada por ver a su amiga

**-¿Cómo se atrevieron a hacerme esto? ¡son unos desgraciados!-** toda la rabia que la chica habia guardado la estaba descargando sobre Kelvin quien estaba recibiendo, rasguños, golpes y hasta patadas, ya que fue a dar al suelo y Usagi no tenia ninguna intencion de soltarlo

**-¡espera Usa!. ¡escucha!**

**-¡no quiero!. Lo unico**** que quiero de ustedes es que me devuelvan mi casa**!- decia gritando mientras todos volteaban a ver el escandalo que habia

**-Usagi, entiende, dejanos explicar****te**

**-¡callate Molly, tu tambien estabas de acuerdo! ¡¿Cómo pudieron hacerme esto?!-** para esas alturas la rabia se habia convertido en llanto, Kelvin aun sentado y tosiendo la miraba incredulo mientras Molly se acercaba a acariciarlo para consolarlo y sobar sus heridas

**-¿mis lentes? ¿Dónde estan?**

**-aca tienes, ¿Usagi como puedes hacerle esto?-** cuando la rubia escucho esto, recordo nuevamente lo que habia legado a hacer asi que no perdio tiempo y se le fue encima de nuevo a Kelvin.

**-dime Kelvin, ¿que hiciste con mi dinero? ¡devuelvemelo!**

**-e-so es im-po-s-i-ble**- apenas podia hablar

**-¿Por qué?. Fueron muchos millones, asi que ¡dame mi dinero!, me han dejado en la calle, saben que no tengo a nadie**

**-pero Usagi es que…-**

**-¿¡que?!,**** dimelo de una vez, -** Usagi ahorcaba al pelirojizo, y en ese momento Molly cayo sobre el suelo, gritando

**-¡¡ayyy!, ¡ayyy! ¡ayudenme! Me duele!!!-** gritaba mientras se tocaba el vientre

-¿**Qué te pasa Moly?-** dijo Kelvin asustado. Cosa que hizo que Usagi dejara de golpearlo y volteara a ver a su amiga

**-¡mi bebe!.¡aaggg! ¡me duele mucho!**

**-calmate Molly, ahorita mismo te llevamos a una clinica**- dijo Usagi, quien en ese momento se paro frente a la calle para intenatar buscar un taxi. Cosa que no fue muy facil pues todos pasaban llenos. Hasta que al fin, un taxi se detuvo**- por favor!! ¡lleveme a la clinica es una emergencia! Mis amigos…**- en eso Usagi volteo a donde hubiera dejado a sus amigos, y no los encontro, camino para ver si se encontraban mas adelante, pero no los veia

"_no puede ser…. No puede ser que me hallan engañado otra vez…"_ pensaba mientras con desesperación los buscaba por todos lados, corrio, y camino por horas, pero al final se dio cuenta de que habia sido engañada. Asi que muy triste comenzo a caminar de regreso a casa.

Mientras tanto Mamoru se encontraba en el reatauran Yuki, habia llegado muy temprano para preparar todo, habia reservado una mesa en la terraza, y para evitar las miradas curiosas rento todo el lugar, asi podria tener mas privacidad, tenia puesto un traje en color azul, y una camisa, en realidad se veia muy guapo. Se acercaba la hora y todo estaba listo, la mesa, el champañe, las rosas, la musica solo hacia falta un detalle, asi que camino hacia la conina y se dirigio al capitan de meseros.

**- señor… esta noche, es una noche muy especial para mi, **

**- lo entiendo señor**- dijo seriamente el joven mesero

**-vera, deseo pedirle un favor**. – estaba inseguro de hablar pues todas las miradas de las cocineras y del resto del cuerpo de meseras lo veian de arriba abajo, pero no tenia mucho tiempo para pensarlo

**-lo que usted mande-**

**-mire, cuando comience esta musica**,-extendiendole una tarjeta con el nombre de la misma- **quiero que por favor le sirva a mi acompañante este helado, pero antes, cerciorese de que este anillo, se encuentre encima,¡quiero darle una sorpresa**!- dijo con alegria

**-entiendo señor, no se preocupe, llevare todo a cabo, como usted lo ha solicitado- **

**-¡muchas gracias se lo agradezco!- **dijo Mamoru, sonriendo a todos y saliendo del lugar para esperar a la chica. Apenas hubo puesto un pie fuera de la cocina, una de las meseras se acerco

**-¡a ver dejame ver esa joya!!-** abriendo los ojos al tenerla en sus manos- **¡wouwww! Debio haberle costado una fortuna ¿ya vieron chicas?**

**-¿Quién sera la afortunada?-** menciono otra y de inmediato se comenzo a formar un alboroto, asi que el capitan de meseros puso orden

**-¡ya, ya!. Tendran tiempo para averiguarlo después, ahora ¡a trabajar!, y tu. ¡dame eso si no quieres que…!-** quitandole el anillo a la chica, la cual apenas quedo libre tomo su celular e hizo una llamada

**-¿Kiro?, ¿eres tu?. ¿a que no sabes el chisme que tengo?. Mira….- y **la chica comenzo a hablar soltandole toda la sopa.

Mamoru la vio entrar, la esbelta figura que se acercaba hacia el, le parecio un sueño, tenia un elegante porte, que su altura le hacia lucir a la perfeccion, llevaba un lindo vestido en tono rosa, de satin, que insinuaba su bella figura, era una chica muy femenina y de gustos refinados. Asi que se sabia arreglar muy bien.

**-¡hola!, pero ¿Qué significa esto?-** dijo sorprendida al ver el lugar

**- me alegra que hallas venido**- dijo Mamoru por toda respuesta, y a continuación, retiro la silla de Makoto para que ella tomara asiento. Inmediatamente el hizo lo mismo mientras hacia una señal con la mano y el mesero se acerco a atenderles, les dio una bebida a cada uno. Makoto aun no salia de su asombro, y es que ella no tenia ni la mas minima sospecha de lo que su amigo de la infancia sentia por ella.

**-¿y … que estamos celebrando…? ¿Por qué esta todo tan misterioso?-** le pregunto

**-pronto lo sabras, no comas ansias, y mejor dime, ¿vas a ir a la fiesta de inauguración de la pelicula?**

**- Mamoru, no se… no tengo muchas ganas de ir**

**-¡anda vamos! ¡no puedes hacerme esto!, sabes que para mi es importante**

**-pues… si tu me lo pides ire,-** dijo no muy convencida. Después de unos minutos en que estuvieron platicando de cosas triviales, por fin sirvieron la cena, la cual disfrutaron, y entre broma y broma reian.

El joven actor habia solicitado absoluta privacidad por lo que nadie tenia acceso de entrar a la terraza y las mujeres curiosas quedaron con las ganas de conocer a la dueña del corazon de tan guapo hombre. Pero no para una que hizo hasta lo imposible por verlos aunque sea de lejos.

Después de la cena, Mamoru comenzo a sentirse nervioso pues habia llegado el momento.

**-¿bueno, y ahora me vas a decir de que se trata todo esto? Dijiste que al final sabria**- decia la chica ingenuamente mientras le sonreia para sacar la información

**- mira Makoto, quiero que me escuches atentamente,… lo que yo quiero decirte es…. Es algo muy importante… y te pido de favor que me escuches-**

**-puedes decirme, pero hazlo ya, que tanto misterio me esta matando**- decia mientras se reia.

**-hace tiempo que yo….**-en eso el celular de la chica suena, ella lo ve y sus ojos se iluminan al instante, por lo que sin pensarlo atiende la llamada

**-¿Andrew? ¿Dónde**** estas?- **decia nerviosa.

Mamoru al verla sentia una impotencia y una rabia infinita por que lo habia dejado con la palabra en la boca, nerviosamente jugueteaba con sus manos, esperando que pronto finalizara esa impertinente llamada.

**-¿ahorita…?-** la chica estaba que no cabia en si de felicidad- **¡no!, no estoy haciendo nada importante!**- cuando el actor escucho esto, se mordio los labios y le dirigio una mirada asesina, ¿como era posible que dijera que no tenia nada importante que hacer cuando el estaba a punto de pedirle matrimonio? Se decia

**- esta bien… voy para alla, esperame, en 15 minutos estoy en tu casa, ¡nos vemos!**- sonreia aun, cuando rapidamente tomo su bolso y comenzo a despedirse de Mamoru- **espero que me disculpes, pero tengo algo importante que hacer…**

**-si ya lo oi, pero****… ¿no podrias esperar que al menos sirvieran el postre-** respondio Mamoru notablemente molesto,

**-Mamoru, la cena estuvo deliciosa, en verdad, pero tengo que irme, otro dia me cuentas de tus cosas ¿quieres?**- tratando de levantarse pero el chico le impidio diciendole

**-¿Por qué tienes que irte?, estamos cenando y ahora asi nada mas te vas**

**-Andrew me hablo diciendome que…**

**- Andrew… Andrew..¿por que siempre tienes que correr a sus brazos cuando te llama, y me tienes que dejar a mi, como un estupido?-** esta vez, el no se sacrifico mas para ocultar su enfado, habia dejado pasar demasiado tiempo para hacer aquel reclamo y tal parecia que ahora se estaba desahogando. Ante ello la chica unicamente respondio

**-tu mejor que nadie, sabes lo que siento por el, asi que no se ¿Por qué te extrañas?, ya te dije que después hablamos, asi que por favor, ****¡dejame ir!-** Makoto fue muy directa con sus palabras, y el chico sintio como su corazon, se deshacia ante tal declaracion

**-¡eres tan necia que no te das cuenta de que Andrew nunca se fijara en ti!, ¡no eres mas que una simple mocosa para el!**- esta vez el hiriente fue el, quien se dieocuenta de lo que habia dicho, cuando vio el rostro de la chica, el cual, se torno triste por unos instantes, para luego sobreponerse

**- puede que ahora Andrew me mire como a una mocosa, pero yo…**** luchare para que el me mire como la mujer que soy! ¡Obtendre su amor, cueste lo que me cueste!**- exclamo, y rapidamente salio del lugar, dejando ahí sentado a Mamoru, en ese momento la melodia que el habia solicitado comenzo a sonar, y el mesero atento, se dirigio a la mesa y sirvio la copa de helado, perfectamente decorado. Mamoru lo observo, y se quedo sentado escuchando la musica, luego tomo la joya, la metio en su saco, y dejo un cheque, después salio furioso de aquel lugar.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mis agradecimentos para mis fieles lectoras

**Hotaru no hikaru, sailor lady, anyreth, mayra 114 emeraude serenity, princcess moon-Light, patty ramirez de chiba, y san.**

Les agradezco por los comentarios que me hacen llegar cada chapter, en verdad me sirven mucho de inspiracion, y tienen razon, este Mamoru, es grosero y engreido, y miren que despreciarle el desayuno a la pobre Usa,, es inperdonable, pero bueno, eso es lo que ira haciendo interesante la historia, y¿ lo del baño?, ni que lo digan, me diverti mucho escibiendolo y tratando de imaginarme a Mamo- chan, asi..mmmm. jejeje, bueno pues en el proximo capitulo sera la inauguración de la pelicula, y no se imaginan lo que pasara, bueno, eso espero je. Espero no haberme olvidado de alguna chica pero si es asi, de antemano les pido disculpas, es que vengo apurada algunas veces, pero de verdad gracias por leer este fic. Bueno sus dudas y comentarios asi como las sugerencias haganmelas saber ok?? Saludos y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.


	8. la propuesta

Aclaro que esta historia no es de mi inspiración, sino que esta basado en una serie coreana, y que los personajes pertenecen a Sailor Moon. Aca les traigo el siguiente capitulo, que bueno que les halla gustado el capitulo anterior, quiero agradecer sus comentarios y el tiempo que se han tomado para darme sus alertas, favoritos y rewievs, mil gracias amigas.

Espero que ahora me tengan un poco de paciencia con las actualizaciones, pero como el ciclo escolar esta por concluir ahora es cuando mas trabajo tendre, y entonces a lo mejor tarde un poco mas de lo acostumbrado en subir mis capitulos, gracias por su compresión, por eso les dejo este chapter ya que no las podia dejar sin esta parte que para mi es super importante, ahora si me extendi jeje creo que ya voy agarrando experiencia, GRACIAS A TODAS USTEDES!! Espero que nos veamos pronto besitos!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**LA PROPUESTA**

El automovil se estaciono, era noche y Usagi desde la sala escucho el ruido del motor asi que se asomo, para ver si Mamoru ya habia regresado, no habia podido conciliar el sueño y decidio esperarlo, sin embargo el pelinegro no bajaba del carro, parecia estar pensativo, duro unos minutos hasta que recobro la nocion y bajo del auto, la chica rapidamente subio las escaleras para meterse a su habitación, no queria demostrarle que lo habia estado esperando. Se asomo hacia la sala, para verlo mejor, pero el joven unicamente se sento en el sofa, a oscuras como estaba, ella penso que tal vez habia tenido un mal dia y no quizo interrumpirlo, conocia muy bien como se ponia cuando estaba de mal humor.

Mientras tanto Mamoru, se encontraba muy decepcionado, Makoto ni siquiera le habia dado la oportunidad de revelarle sus sentimientos, estaba muy dolido y muy herido, tomo la caja con el anillo dentro y furioso lo avento al bote de la basura, para después subir a su habitación.

Al dia siguiente Usagi, preparaba el almuerzo, mientras que el joven tomaba una ducha. Al poco tiempo bajo

-**buenos dias**- dijo la rubia sonriendole de una manera tan encantadora que por un momento el se quedo fascinado con esta vision ya que no pudo responder el saludo- ¿Qué ves, acaso estas de mal humor?

-**no, no es eso Usagi, buenos dias** – respondio apenado

**-¿te sirvo el desayuno?**

**-si, gracias-** dijo cabizbajo

Usagi sirvio, pero el chico permanecio pensativo y serio, y esto le hizo saber que a lo mejor no era buena idea hablarle, asi que de manera silenciosa terminaron de desayunar y ella levanto los platos, cuando en ese momento Mamoru recibe una llamada

**-si Setsuna….. ¿Qué… pero como?- **su voz sonaba alarmada y la rubia se preguntaba que podia estar pasando**-…entiendo, yo voy para alla, enseguida**- después de colgar, tomo las llaves de su auto, y le dijo

**- tengo que salir, pero vendre para la comida, **

**-¿pasa algo?- **pero no obtuvo respuesta, asi que se dispuso a hacer la limpieza para después tener tiempo para redactar su novela. La casa era muy grande pero ella tenia gran habilidad para las labores domesticas asi que tomo la escoba el trapedor y los trapos para sacudir a conciencia, se coloco un mandil, y una pañuelo amarrado a la cabeza, con la cual se veia sumamente graciosa pues los chonguitos sobresalian de su cabeza. En eso, descubrio en el bote de basura de la sala una cajita negra, la cual llamo su atención, al destaparla, vio un hermoso anillo de oro, con un hermoso brillante, a la chica le brillaron los ojitos _"¿Qué hara este anillo tan bonito en el bote de basura?.... me lo pondre, si esta en la basura ha de ser que ya no lo quiere ¿de quien sera?_" se dijo y poniendoselo en el dedo, continuo trabajando.

En Meio Producciones, el chico se dirigia a la oficina de la peliverde. Al llegar ella ya lo esperaba, asi que sin esperar a que le dijera algo, tomo asiento, quedando bajo la mirada asesina de la mujer, el no sabia que decir

**-¿y bien, que es lo que me vas a inventar ahora?**

**-Setsuna, ¿no se como se las ingenian para tener esa información?**

**-sabes que estas en la vista de todos, y que ademas con un proximo estreno de tu pelicula te persiguen eres el blanco. ¿Cómo eres capaz de descuidarte de esa forma? Dijiste que no darias de que hablar en estos dias**

**-lo se, Setsuna, lo se, pero de verdad…. **– la atractiva ejecutiva lo interrumpio

**-¿es verdad?**

**-¿Qué?-** Mamoru, estaba apenado y no queria confesar lo que habia hecho.

**-¡si quieres que te ayudemos a salir de esta! ¡respondeme!, ¿es cierto que ibas a proponerle matrimonioa a una chica?-** levantando una ceja al mismo tiempo que se levantaba y cruzaba los brazos y mirando fijamente al varon analizando cada uno de sus movimientos

**-pues**…- su titubeo lo delato, y ella no necesito mas explicaciones

-**¿Quién es?. ¿la conozco?**

**-n-no**

**-¡y que paso?,¿Por qué no te comprometiste? ¿acaso te rechazaron?- **esas palabras le estaban doliendo en el alma, pero de alguna manera sonaban mucho mejor que contar que la chica en cuestion se habia ido corriendo a los brazos de otro, ya que para ella, el no siginificaba nada en su vida.

-**yo… las cosas no salieron como las planeaba y, no se lo pedi**

**-bueno, al menos esa es una buena noticia, ¡que bien que se te halla iluminado el cerebro a ultima hora**- dijo Setsuna que se encontraba al borde de la histeria**.- ¡Jedite! ¡¿puedes venir un momento?**

A continuación el rubio se acerco a los dos, saludo a Mamoru, y escucho a Setsuna.

**-esto es lo que diremos y lo que haremos ¿de acuerdo?, tu Jedite, diras a todos que Mamoru tiene una novia, pero que aun no se ha formalizado nada, que lo del reastaurant fue una falsa alarma y que nuestro querido Mamoru Chiba continua soltero, si pueden que traigan evidencias de que esa mujer existe, estoy segura de que no lo encontraran, **

**-¡pero eso es mentira! ¡yo no tengo ninguna novia!-** se defendio el pelinegro

**-¡pues fingiras de su existencia! O ¿tienes una idea mejor?, o quieres que se diga que nuestra revelacion del año ha sido rechazado por una mujercita**- el orgullo del joven se vio herido y no le quedo mas remedio que aceptar lo que Setsuna habia planeado, ademas ella siempre lo habia sacado de apuros multiples veces, habia que reconocer que sabia hacer ese tipo de trabajo.

**-esta bien, eso es lo que diremos**- dijo no muy conforme con la decision.

**-bien, ahora, la fiesta se acerca, ya tenemos todo listo, espero que tengas el traje y llegues puntual,**

**-si, mandare por el traje no te preocupes, estare ahí.**

**-eso espero, y por favor, hasta después de la fiesta no quiero mas escandalos ¿si? Se prudente**- Setsuna ya se habia calmado un poco, era logico que estuviera nerviosa con tantos preparativos de por medio, y Mamoru se lo agradecia, gracias a ella era reconocido en todo Japon y ahora se estaba internacionalizando y no queria defraudarla. Salio y no teniendo a donde ir, se dirigio a su casa. Al llegar vio a Usagi frente al computador. Se veia sumamente graciosa con su mandil y su pañuelo, el chico apenas pudo aguantar la carcajada que amenazaba con surgir en cualquier momento. Eso lo hizo olvidar su pena por un instante.

**-¿estudiando?-** dijo observando la pantalla

**-¡oye no seas curioso y no fisgonees mis cosas!, estoy escribiendo mi novela- **dijo haciendo un gesto infantil, que logro arrancarle una media sonrisa, lo cual cautivo a Usagi, que quedo perdida viendo su dentadura perfecta y sus apetitosos labios.

En eso vio que el chico paseaba por la casa y pasaba su dedo por todos lados

**-¿Qué te pasa?-** dijo ella

**- veo que has progresado, todo esta limpio, creo que te subestime, no eres tan cabeza de chorlito como lo pensaba.**

**-¡y tu no dejas de ser un tonto!-** sin darle mas importancia continuo escribiendo, sin percatarse de que el joven se dejaba caer en el sofa. Se inspiro mucho pues no se dio cuenta de que habia pasado cierto tiempo y que el chico habia permanecido todo ese tiempo ahí sumido en sus pensamientos y en silencio, hasta que se acordo de el, y lo busco con la mirada, y ahí estaba, sentado sin articular palabra y con la mirada vacia, se miraba sumamente triste.

La chica se levanto y comenzo a servir la mesa, estaba algo intrigada por la actitud que tenia el pelinegro, desde la cocina podia ver sus hermosos ojos azules los cuales tenian una expresión de acongojamiento, y eso la hacia sentirse muy afligida

"_que le habra pasado_" se preguntaba pues durante todo el dia, habia permanecido asi.

**-la comida esta servida**- dijo la rubia. Al instante Mamoru se levanto y como si fuera un robot se lavo las manos y tomo su lugar, ni siquiera habia visto lo que Usagi habia preparado, asi que aun siendo observado por unos ojos celestes, se llevo el primer bocado, al probarlo reacciono.

**-¿¡que es esto?!-** dejando caer la cuchara al plato de sopa-

**-pues me dijiste que tu unicamente comes sopa ¿no**?- dijo timidamente la chica, presintiendo que en realidad lo que el queria decir era otra cosa

**-¡no sabes preparar ni siquiera una sopa!-** el volteo a verla, pero ella bajo la mirada al instante

**-¡por dios!, ¿no sabes cocinar?-** ella aun no levantaba la vista y movio la cabeza de un lado a otro- **¡no es posible! ¡es lo unico que me faltaba! ¡sabia que una cabeza dura como tu, no sabira hacer las labores de una mujer**

**-¡yo no soy una mujer, y ademas no tengo a nadie que me enseñe!, por si se te habia olvidado soy una chica que ha vivido sola los ultimos años.-** se defendio levantando la voz. Al oir esto Mamoru se sintio mal, el chico a pesar de todo tenia buen corazon, y le daba mucha pena la situación de Usagi,

**-bueno, bueno, esta bien, no quise decir eso, pero, la proxima vez, podrias avisarme y yo te enseño ¿quieres?-** la manera tan dulce en que cambio el tono de su voz hizo que la chica inmediatamente levantara la vista, solo para encontrarse bajo la mirada de esos dos orbes azules y esa sonrisa perfecta que la cautivaban dia con dia.

**- lo siento, la proxima vez, tratare de hacerlo mejor**.- aun se veia deprimida asi que para consolarla Mamoru se comio su sopa dejando el plato vacio

**- no sabia tan mal, después de todo-** viendola a los ojos y aguantandose el sabor insipido de la sopa, ella le sonrio agradecida y permanecieron viendose en silencio. Hasta que Usagi tomo el valor para preguntar

**-¿y bien, que tal el rodaje?**

**-¿Qué?-** respondio el varon que no entendia a que se referia

**-¿sobre el ensayo, que tal la filmacion? ¿quedo bien la escena?**

**- ahh. Si, la escena….ehh, si todo salio bien.** – respondio serio

**-¿y de que se trata?**- decia ella mientras aun saboreaba su plato de comida. El chico no queria hablar de eso, pero la mirada inquieta de la rubia le dieron a entender que no quedaria contenta, era demasiado curiosa.

**-pues… la historia trata de un hombre… que esta a punto de perder a la mujer que ama**

**-¿y por que?- **decia con una mirada llena de intriga

**-pues…por que ella decide irse muy lejos de ahí-** Mamoru dirigio la mirada hacia otro lado y sin darse cuenta comenzo a confesar- **entonces el, que siempre la ha amado en silencio decide confesarle su amor, antes de que se valla…. Pero….**

**-¡no me digas! …¡la chica esta enamorada de otro!-**termino de decir Usagi ante el asombro de Mamoru

**-¿y como lo sabes?-** indago con desconfianza, mirandola se arriba abajo.

**-¿no te dije que soy escritora, se como son esas historias… el hombre enamorado de una chica, y ella enamorada de otro, ambos mal correspondidos y amando en silencio-** decia ella con un aire de misterio que termino por envolver al pelinegro

**-y….¿como termina la historia?-** no pudo evitar preguntarselo

**-bueno pues,… Es depende mucho del protagonista, puede ser que la chica se quede con el o… se lance a los brazos del hombre al que siempre ha amado, todo depende de las circunstancias**

**-y ¿tu que crees que deba hacer el protagonista, para conquistarla?**

**-mmm… buena pregunta… jajaja, no se supongo que decirle lo que siente no?-** decia la rubia llevandose una mano detrás de tu cabeza sonriendo mientras dejaba a Mamoru como al principio

**-valla escritora.-** murmuro levantandose y dirigiendose a su habitación, dejando a Usagi muy confundida.

Los dias pasaron sin ninguna novedad, era viernes por la tarde y después de comer Usagi se encontraba escribiendo en la computadora, en eso Mamoru se acerco y tomo una carpeta del librero, de la cual cayeron dos sobres. La chica solicita, se atrevio a levantarlos y al verlos, no pudo evitar poner una cara de asombro

**-¡pero si esto es..! Mamoru…¿me vas a llevar a la inauguracion de tu pelicula? ¿Por qué no me habias dicho nada? ¡casi no tengo tiempo para arreglarme?-** dijo tocandose la cara y apagando su computadora cosa que logro que el viera el anillo que la chica cargaba

**-¿de donde sacaste eso?-** su voz sonaba fria, y al instante toco su mano para ver el anillo

**-ah pues estaba tirado en la basura y pense que seria un desperdicio dejarlo ahi**

**-¿lo recogiste?**

**-¿Qué tiene de malo? Si tu no lo quieres yo si, ¡esta muy lindo!**

**-¡damelo!. ¡no lo quiero ver!.-** tratando de quitarlo pero Usagi quito su mano a tiempo

**-¡dejame conservarlo!, me gusto mucho y quiero tenerlo, ademas ¿para que tirarlo? ¿Por qué no regalarlo?-** sus ojos suplicaban y èl, no pudo resistirse a esa petición, pero quedo enfadafo aun.

**-¡haz lo que quieras!**

**-bueno ahora si, ire a arreglarme**- con una felicidad en su rostro.

-**¡espera! ¿Quién te dijo que yo haria semejante cosa?**- dijo el chico muy serio

**-yo.. pues, y esos sobres ¿no son para tu estreno?**

**-si, pero no pienso darselos a nadie**

**-o sea que…¿no podre ir?**

**-¡no!, de hecho estas invitaciones eran para alguien mas pero yo… no voy a llevarlos-** fue lo unico que respondio dejando nuevamente los sobres en su escondite y subiendo a su habitación.

Al cabo de un par de horas el chico bajo. Cuando Usagi lo vio, abrio enormemente los ojos el chico llevaba un traje negro y zapatos de vestir del mismo color, la camisa era de color azul cielo, lo cual hacia resaltar mas aun sus bellos ojos azules y su piel blanca. Se estaba arreglando las mancuernillas de la camisa, cuando se topo con la mirada de Usagi, que no lo habia perdido de vista en ningun momento.

**-¿Qué?, ¿me veo mal?-** pregunto el con cierto temor

**-no, ¡claro que no!, ¡te ves genial! ¡guapisimo!- **dijo la chica sin pensar, lo cual provoco una leve sonrojo en el rostro del chico

**-gracias!, bueno ahora me voy, no me esperes, llegare tarde, este tipo de fiestas, en realidad no me fascinan, pero tengo que ir, nos vemos dijo tomando su saco.-** al ver esto la chica se puso en accion

"_si pensaste que me iba a quedar aca nada mas viendo, estas muy equivocado, en esa fiesta habar todo tipo de celebridades, y yo no me quedare aca sentada teniendo dos pases_". Hábilmente tomo un sobre y subio a su cuarto a arreglarse, no tenia nada mas que una maleta de ropa, asi que no le quedo mas que ponerse el mismo vestido que Mamoru le hubiera comprado dias antes, solo que esta vez se recogio el cabello, y los sujeto con un prendedor de piedras, dejando caer algunos rizos en su rostro, se maquillo, y se arreglo, sencillamente pero en verdad se veia encantadora, y es que poseia una belleza innata.

Minutos después se encontraba en el lugar, era un teatro el cual tenia un bello jardin, decorado cuidadosamente, habia una fuente y algunos arreglos florales y luces blancas. Lo primero que se encontro fue a una conocida rubia la cual le dio una calida sonrisa

**-¿tu has venido?. ¡genial! ¡tendre con quien pasarla! La verdad es que este tipo de cosas te llegan aburrir un poco, y es bueno tener una amiga con quien platicar-** decia la rubia mientras se sonreia con todos y los saludaba amablemente, Usagi estaba que no se creia lo que oia y es que Minako Ahino, le estaba diciendo que eran amigas ¿habia escuchado bien?

**-disculpe señorita ¿me habla a mi?-** dijo aun emocionada

**-¡claro! A poco ya no te acuerdas de mi?**

-**no, claro que me acuerdo pero no puedo creermelo me llamo usted amiga**

**-bueno, es que la verdad me pareces una buena persona, ademas eres la novia de mi amigo Mamoru entonces ¿Por qué no podemos ser amigas? Ahora dime ¿Dónde se ha metido ese rompecorazones?- **decia Minako mientras lo buscaba con la mirada

**-es que… yo… el….-**

**-no me digas nada!. Yo conozco su historia, el me ha contado lo enamorado que esta de ti, valla que lo has conquistado**- seguia parloteando sin escuchar a Usagi

**-pero es que usted esta confundida**

**-no me hables de tu, somos de la misma edad yo tengo 17 ¿y tu?-** cambiando el tema

**-yo 16**

**-bueno y dime….-** la modelo quedo pensativa tratando de recordar su nombre

-**Usagi**

**-ah si, Usagi, ¿Dónde esta Mamoru?**

**-pues supongo que por ahí, ya sabes los medios lo acosan**

**-si!! Sobre todo después de lo que intento hacer, no cabe duda que lo tienes comiendo de tu mano**

**-¿de que hablas?-** decia la chica, pero en eso llamaron a Minako y ella se disculpo, dejandola nuevamente sola, asi que aprovecho para acercarse a la mesa y servirse algunos bocadillos.

No muy lejos de ahí Andrew platicaba con Mamoru, se reian, cuando en eso el rubio le dijo

**-¿Quién es esa chica tan hermosa? ¿no la habia visto antes?**

**-¿Quién?**- pregunto el pelinegro

**-¡esa chica de alla!, no se, se me hace conocida.. creo que…-** el actor dirigio su mirada hacia donde su amigo estaba viendo y su corazon salto al ver esa linda vision. Ahí se encontraba la linda rubia de ojos celestes, llevaba el vestido que el le habia comprado y miraba hacia todos lados asombrada, y feliz, tenia un rostro muy lindo, su amigo tenia razon. No lo penso mas y se acerco a ella, se estaba sirviendo unos bocadillos cuando de pronto ella sintio que alguien la tomaba del brazo

**-¿se puede saber que haces aquí?-** dijo tratando de disimular su enfado y sonriendole a todos los presentes mientras otros lo fotografiaban

**-¡no lo ves! Te dije que vendria, aca tengo oportunidad de conocer a alguien que se interese por mi historia**

**-¡sigues con eso!. ¡te atreviste a revisar mis cosas!- **dijo mirandola con seriedad

**-pues si, digamos que me lo encontre**- dijo por toda respuesta sonriendole, logrando que el chico se desconcertara ante su mirada picara.

**- solo compórtate ¿si?, no quiero tener problemas**

**- no te preocupes, yo vine sola y no te molestare en lo absoluto.** -Y diciendo esto se alejo a un lugar mas privado.

El rubio la observo y la siguió al llegar junto a ella la saludo.

**-¡hola que sorpresa verte aqui! ¿te acuerdas de mi?**

**-claro que si!- **respondio ella sonriendole**- ¿eres el amigo de Mamoru verdad?**

**-si…-** luego quedo pensativo unos momentos -**acaso el y tu?...-**

**- es que soy escritora y el me hizo el favor de traerme para relacionarme con algun productor, pero,,,la verdad es que esto es mas aburrido de lo que pense.-** respondio con sinceridad logrando arrancar una carcajada del rubio.

**-¿un productor dices?, pues mira que coincidencia por que yo soy un productor**

**-¿¡tuu??!-** dijo la rubia muy asombrada

**-claro, por que no me platicas un poco acerca de tu historia y entonces vere que puedo hacer por ti-** dijo coquetamente a lo cual ella no perdio oportunidad y comenzo su relato.

Makoto habia llegado al estreno busco a sus amigos y al primero que vio fue al moreno que se encontraba sentado en una banca., sin saber lo que Mamoru sentia se acerco a saludarlo.

**-¡hola!. Al parecer todo marcha bien ¿no es asi?**

**-si-** respondio sin saludarla siquiera

**-¿ha venido mucha gente?**

**-si-** respondia monosilabos evidenciando su molestia

**-¿Qué tienes? ¿estas enojado conmigo?**

**-no ¿Por qué habria de estarlo**- dijo con sarcasmo

**-¡ya Mamoru!, disculpame, te deje ese dia, pero la cena habia terminado**

**-tenia algo importante que decirte**- dijo viendo al frente sin mirarla

**-bueno, pues ¿Por qué no me lo dices ahora?**

**-no tiene caso ¡olvidalo!- **dijo tratando de tranquilizarse.

**-¿de casualidad has visto a Andrew?-** pregunto a lo cual Mamoru no pudo soportar mas y le malcontesto

**-¡no se y no me interesa!, seguramente ha de estar por ahí! Realizando alguna nueva conquista!-** refuto

**-¿Por qué me hablas asi?, sabes bien que yo amo a Andrew y..**

**-¡no me interesa oirlo, si lo amas ¿Por qué no vas y se lo dices a el?-**perdiendo el control y levantandose de la banca.

-¿¡que te pasa?!

-**pasa que ¡no puedo soportar ver como te humillas cuando el, coquetea con otras frente a tus narices! ¡entiendelo, nunca te amara!**

**-¡no necesitas ser tan duro conmigo! Y mejor me voy por que estas de un humor insoportable!**

Después de la charla con Mamoru, la chica corrio a buscar a Andrew, necesitaba confesarle lo que ella sentia, lo vio platicando alegremente con la rubia, ambos sonreian y eso la puso un tanto celosa, estaba claro que el era un casanova, pero que se interesara por esa chica, era algo que no permitiria.

**-Andrew… lamento si interrumpo**- viendo a la rubia de pies a cabeza

**-no te preocupes**- respondio Usagi,

**-¿Qué pasa Mako?**

**-es que… necesito hablar contigo-** y luego dirigio una mirada a Usagi que como lo despistada que era no se habia movido de su lugar- **a solas**- completo Makoto.

**-ah… disculpen, creo que continuare mirando jeje**- riendo nerviosa

**-no Usagi, no es necesario, somos nosotros quienes nos iremos, tu te** **encontrabas aca, asi que nosotros nos iremos, nos vemos luego-** otorgandole una sonrisa galante, lo cual sonrojo a la rubia y molesto aun mas a Makoto.

**- nos vemos**- dijo Usagi nerviosa aun.

Los chicos se alejaron mientras Mamoru, buscaba con desesperación

a Usagi.

**-te he estado buscando ¿Dónde te metiste?**

**-pues… estaba platicando con Andrew**

**-¿con Andrew**..- dijo el pelinegro frunciendo el ceño- **¿y se puede saber que tanto platicaban?**

**-eso es algo que no te importa**- respondio de manera altanera. Lo cual saco de sus casillas al actor, que estaba haciendo lo posible por parecer diplomatico

**-pues ¡no te hagas ilusiones con ese tipo!**- dijo con enfado

**-eso es** **algo que solo yo decido, ¡tu no eres mi dueño!-** Mamoru se sintio terriblemente incomodo y enojado por la respuesta pues no podia creer que Andrew, tuviera tanta suerte con las chicas.

**-¡nos vamos!**

**-¿Quién dijo que quiero irme?**

**-dije que ¡nos vamos!. Asi que camina**- dijo tomandole del brazo

**-¡y yo te dije que no quiero irme!- **dijo Usagi jalandole el brazo, para soltarse

**-¡ah si!. Y ¿se puede saber con quien te iras?. La casa esta muy lejos**

-**yo vine sola, y sola me voy, ademas le puedo pedir a Andrew que me lleve-** al oir esto ultimo el chico solo le lanzo una mirada fulminante y se dio la vuelta para caminar y partir.

En ese mismo momento una pareja platicaba.

**-¿Qué quieres, no estabas platicando hace un rato con Mamoru?**- dijo con cierto fastidio el joven rubio, que conocia los setimientos de sus dos amigos, sobre todo los sentimientos de Makoto, a los que el no podia corresponder por que estaba de por medio su amistad con el joven. Fue por eso que habia decidido irse por un año, esperando que cuando volviera, ellos estuvieran juntos, por eso, la chica no habia recibido, ninguna llamada, y solo obtenia cierta indiferencia de parte de su amigo.

**-bueno, si, pero con el que quiero platicar en contigo-** sonriendo de manera muy nerviosa.

**-por favor no hagamos las cosas mas difíciles, lo que tengas que** **decirme ¡dilo de una vez!-** la ojiverde no esperaba esta reaccion, pero no le importo, trato de tomar aire, para darse valor

**-es que..¿en verdad no sabes lo que quiero decirte?-** sus miradas se encontraron y fue Andrew quien atino a decir.

**-la verdad si lo se, es por ello que he estado tratando de evitar tener esta conversación contigo**- la chica se sintio muy herida

**-¿pero por que? ¿Por qué no me dejas demostrarte que te amo?-** dijo con firmeza y viendolo a los ojos, los cuales trataron de evadirla

**-por que lo nuestro no puede ser, me conoces y sabes que yo, no soy de una sola mujer, no quiero hacerte daño, ni a ti ni a Mamoru**- respondio

**-¿Qué tiene que ver Mamoru en todo esto**?- pregunto confundida.

**-no me digas que no te has dado cuenta de lo que el siente por ti**

**-no me interesa lo que el sienta, lo unico queme importa es lo que tu sientas por mi ¡¿es que nunca dejaras de mirarme como a una chiquilla!?**

**-¡eres una necia! ¿Por qué insistes en buscarme? No te das cuenta de que a Mamoru le gustas?- **la chica abrio los ojos como platos al escuchar esa confesion

**-¿Qué dices?**

**-¡no oiste!, el esta enamorado de ti, te ama desde que somos unos niños ¿Cómo es posible que no te des cuenta?**

**-¡eso no es cierto!-** grito la chica- **Mamoru no.. no puede estar enamorado de mi**

**-¡pues creelo!, ¡no puedes ser tan ciega!, su amor salta a la vista, es mas me confeso que iba a proponerte matrimonio**- en ese momento Makoto parecio recordar la cena de dias atrás, las flores, la musica, el lugar, ademas de la forma en que su amigo la veia, no podia ser, se negaba a creerlo.

**-¡eres un cobarde y un mentiroso!, si no quieres estar conmigo ¡nada mas dimelo!**

**-piensa lo que quieras, ahora ya sabes la razon por la que no puedo corresponder tu amor**

**-¡te demostrare que lo que dices no es cierto!-** en eso la chica camina con direccion a donde se encontraba Mamoru,

**-¡espera Mako! ¿Qué vas a hacer?-** en ese momento el rubio se dio cuenta de que quiza no habia sido muy buena idea revelar los sentimientos de su amigo.

Al mismo tiempo Mamoru caminaba hacia la salida para irse a su casa. Los dos se encontraron en un puente que estaba sobre una fuente artificial, Usagi seguia a Mamoru, pues muy a su pesar comprendio que no tenia con quien irse. Y lo mismo Andrew quien trataba de detener a Makoto de cometer una locura, pero cuando vio que los dos se encontraron se quedo ahí parado sin poder hacer nada. Ambos se veian furiosos Usagi, que no comprendia nada se detuvo tambien para ponerse al lado de Mamoru.

**-Mamoru ¡quiero que me respondas algo!**- dijo casi ordenandolo, se encontraba muy alterada, no era posible que por su culpa Andrew y ella no pudieran ser felices

**-no tengo nada que decirte, ahora si me disculpas tengo que irme-** dijo tratando de retomar su camino, cosa que la castaña no permitio

**-¿es verdad que estas enamorado de mi?-** lo dejo salir sin ningun titubeo

**-¿¡que?!-** el chico no esperaba esa pregunta y no supo que decir, mientra la rubia lo miraba para escuchar su respuesta, por un momento sintio que su corazon se encogia ante lo que estaba escuchando

**-¡respondeme!-** Makoto necesitaba escuchar aquella confesion, se sentia tan frustada y tan tonta al no darse cuenta de los sentimientos de su mejor amigo**-¿es verdad que me amas y estas enamorado de mi? Y que ¿planeabas pedirme matrimonio aquella noche?-** esto fue un golpe demasiado duro para Mamoru, Usagi, en ese momento comprendio todo, el "ensayo" que dias antes habia observado no era mas que la declaracion de su amor para esa chica, y ella lo habia rechazado, o no se habia dado por enterada a juzgar por el reclamo.

Mamoru estaba mas que enfadado, mordia sus labios tratando de contenerse, estaba seguro de que la amaba, pero el tenia dignidad y Makoto la estaba humillando de la peor manera posible, por supuesto que no iba a delatar sus sentimientos después de todo lo que habia hecho.

**-¡dimelo! ¿me amas?-** decia la chica apretando fuertemente los puños para contener sus lagrimas. La escena prácticamente habia llamado la atención de muchos puesto que eran el centro de atención, por el lugar en donde se encontraban.

**-por supuesto que te amo….-** dijo viendola a los ojos para luego apartarlos friamente, lo cual dejo a los tres chicos conmocionados, luego agrego- **y quiero que te cases conmigo…..Usagi**- el chico aparto la vista de la castaña y se vio reflejado en esos ojos azul cielo que se tornaban cristalinos, la tomo suavemente del antebrazo y la jalo hacia el, Usagi no puso resistencia, se encontraba ajena a la realidad, y cuando sintio que el joven la jalaba hacia su cuerpo y lo vio a los ojos, se perdio en su mirada, el lentamente acerco su rostro al de la chica y ella sintio su aliento tan cerca, no supo como paso todo, en ese momento el tiempo parecia detenerse para ellos, Mamoru, no pudo evitar verla con ternura, y cuando menos se lo esperaba habia juntado sus apetitosos labios, con los de la rubia, la caricia duro unos minutos, Mamoru se habia perdido, al sentir esa calida sensación, y con un brazo junto mas su cuerpo al de la chica, mientras con el otro acariciaba sus cabellos tiernamente.

La chica no creia lo que estaba pasando. Makoto y Andrew, se quedaron estupefactos, jamas se imaginaron que ellos tuvieran algo que ver. Aun sin separarse el corazon de Mamoru y el de Usagi, latian fuertemente, a Mamoru, ese gesto le estaba gustando mas de lo que imaginaba y no queria desprenderse de aquellos labios, ni de aquella calidez que le ofrecia el cuerpo de la rubia, que sin duda estaba correspondiendo a ese beso con la misma intensidad que el.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mis agradecimientos para todas mis fieles seguidoras les doy gracias por sus rewiews, y espero verlas pronto, saludos y si alguna se me paso, por favor le pido una sincera disculpa, cuidense muchos, les envio besos.

**Patty Ramírez de Chiba:** tienes razon, como quedo mi pobre Mamo- cahn escuchando musica de fondo, y pues como dices estaba pensando algo lindo cuando llega Usagi a romper el encanto.

**Emeraude Serenity**: pues ojala y hallas podido apreciar mejor en este capitulo como tomo las cosas Mamoru, se esta dando cuenta de que Mako y el no tienen nada que ver, pero, ya veremos que pasa después de este cap.

**Sailor lady**: esos amigos, sin querer le estan ayudando a su amiga, pero en verdad que ella se pasa de ingenua ¿Cómo les va a creer?, ahora tus dudas sobre Andrew, espero hallan quedado aclaradas en este chapter, es cierto de alguna manera el siente algo por ella, pero en primera por su amistad con Mamoru y en segunda por su orgullo, se niega a aceptarlo.

**San:** espero que te halla gustado este capitulo en el que Mamoru y Usagi sintieron "algo" al darse ese hermoso beso ¿no lo crees?

**Isabel20**: aca tienes el nuevo capitulo y espero que te halla gustado tanto como el anterior

**Chocobunny**: muchas gracias por tu apoyo y tu comentario, espero que la sigas leyendo

**Princess moon-light**: bueno creo que tus dudas quedaron resueltas en este capitulo no es asi, ahora espero que todo se mejore aunque aun no sabemos en que ira a pasar con esta increible propuesta de matrimonio.

**Monik:** que padre! Que te guste la relacion que llevan Mamoru y Usagi, la verdad es que ela se pasa de infantil y el de arrogante, jaja eso es lo que me encanta de estos dos.

**Lerinne**: yo tampoco despreciaria a semejante hombre jaja, que bueno que te halla gustado el fic, esta hecho con mucho cariño, y pues espero que lo sigas capitulo a capitulo, iras descubriendo cosas nuevas.

**Anyreth:** Makoto se paso, pero eso es lo que hara a Mamoru decepcionarse de ella, aunque no sabemos por cuanto tiempo jeje, pero espero que este capitulo te halla gustado mucho.


	9. contrato matrimonial

Reitero que los personajes pertenecen a Nako Takeuchi y son de Sailor Moon, y la historia esta basada en una serie coreana, espero lo disfruten.

Les dejo este nuevo capitulo agradezco sus rewievs y me alegra que les halla gustado el capitulo anterior con tremenda declaracion y beso de Mamo-chan incluido, jeje!! DISFRUTENLO!!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**UN CONTRATO MATRIMONIAL**

Las luces de los flashes lo hicieron despertar del trance en el que se encontraba, aun incapaz de abandonar esos labios tuvo que hacerlo, se pregunto "¿_Cuánto tiempo habia durado aquel beso?_", no imagino que pudiera perderse en esa extraña sensación. Usagi por su parte sintio como una calidez recorrio todo su pecho y su cuerpo y su corazon latia a mil, por hora.

"_mi primer beso, mi primer beso con Mamoru Chiba_" no se lo odia creer y todavía permanecio con los ojos entrecerrados unos segundos después de sentir la ausencia de aquellos labios, que le ofrecieron cu calidez.

Inmediatamente los reporteros se dejaron venir encima de la pareja, Usagi no entendia nada, solo sintio como Mamoru le estrecho fuertemente la mano y la jalo, para salir hullendo de ahí, aunque claro, como no podia evadir a todos y pasar encima de ellos, a su paso iba despidiendose y lanzando su mejor sonrisa, Usagi hacia lo mismo pues una lluvia de flashes le impedia ver con claridad hacia donde iba, se oian murmullos y preguntas pero Mamoru solo se limito a decir

**- lo siento, pero no dare ninguna declaración al respecto esta noche, gracias por asistir a la premiere de mi pelicula**- y salieron de la misma manera en que lo venian haciendo. La chica aun no comprendia bien lo que pasaba a su alrededor, unicamente se dejaba llevar por Mamoru, le inspiraba confianza, estaba feliz y su corazon aun no salia del sobresalto en que se encontraba.

**-¿no que no?-** se escucho una voz detrás de ellos

-**Minako, por favor, ahorita no es momento para esto**- decia el pelinegro, mientras la rubia lo escuchaba consternada

**-¿Cómo que no, dejame felicitarte, te acabas de comprometer!, le verdad es que fue una declaracion de amor muy tierna, nunca me imagine que fueras tan romantico**- decia la alocada chica con un aire de algria en el rostro**- Usagi ¡muchas felicidades!**

-**…**- las palabras no salian de la boca de la rubia

**-veo que te has quedado muda de la impresión-** el joven actor miro hasta ese entonces a la linda chica que aun no soltaba de la mano, al verla asi tan confundida y tan indefensa se sintio terrible

"_que estupidez acabas de cometer Mamoru, te has atrevido a besar a esta chica… y ahora ¿Cómo saldras de este problema? Nunca te lo perdonara, pero al besarla yo pude sentir…. Si senti que ella me correspondio_" mientras tocaba sus labios y sentia aun el latir acelerado de su corazon

**-Mamoru, dejame llevar a Usagi a su casa, la verdad es que en el estado en que se encuentra no creo que logres hablar con ella, ¡nada mas mirala!, mejor iremos a dar una vuelta y a platicar cosas de mujeres, y yo misma la llevo a su casa ¡vamos!.-** Dijo al tiempo que arrebato la mano de Usagi y la jalo.

El joven vio al par de rubias alejarse, no sabia que iba a hacer, ni como remediar aquello, le habia propuesto matrimonio y ahora no tenia marcha atrás, cualquiera que fuera la solucion lo perjudicaria, si ella aceptaba perderia a Makoto que ere la mujer a la que el amaba, y si ella lo rechazaba, seria el hazmerreír de todos, y seria un desprestigio para su carrera. El sonido de su celular lo hizo volver a la realidad, sin embargo al ver el numero decidio ignorar la llamada y se dispuso a irse a su casa, necesitaba descansar.

El minicooper color amarillo propiedad de Minako Ahino transitaba por las calles de Tokio, la modelo no paraba de parlotear, por lo que poco a poco Usagi, fue ganando confianza y se tranquilizo un poco.

**-anda dime ¿Qué se siente?-** decia Minako emocionada

**-pues es que, no te entiendo-** trataba de evadirla pues ni ella misma entendia que estaba pasando o que era lo que estaba pensando Mamoru.

-**pues ser la novia, del hombre mas guapo de Tokio, ¿no te emociona?. ¿hace cuanto que andan?. Por que la ultima vez que hable con el, no me dijo que tuviera una relacion formal**

**-es que , nunca la hemos tenido-** se excuso la ojiazul

**- ah si, que tonta, ahora que recuerdo, el me dijo que estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga y que estaba pensando en declararsele muy protnto!-** al oir eso, Usagi se estremecio, "¿Mamoru enamorado?", eso solo podia significar una cosa y era que ella no era la susodicha, en ese momento sintio una fuerte opresión en el pecho

**-¿ te dijo que estaba enamorado?-** pregunto curiosa

**-¡si!, ¿no te parece increible?, aparentemente Mamoru es un homre frio y serio, pero eso es debido al distanciamiento con su familia, la verdad es que, es un bueno chico, y de nobles sentimientos-** Usagi, recordo, lo que el habia hecho por ella en los ultimos dias

**-creo que, tienes razon.**

**-bueno y ¿entonces?, ¿Qué le vas a responder? Por que ahí te quedaste muda, o mas bien, Mamoru no te dejo hablar al darte ese beso ¡por dios! ¡que beso amiga!**

**-este**…- el rostro de la chica se habia vuelto color rojo debido al comentario de la ocurrente modelo.- **No se que decirle**

**-¿Cómo que no se? ¡tienes que decirle que si**!-. mientras despegaba el ojo del camino y la volteaba a ver sorprendida

**-¡Minako,… el camino!-** dijo la chica espantada

**- ¡al diablo el camino! Recuperando el control y mirando hacia su destino.¡no le puedes decir que no!.¿ Tienes idea de lo que el ha sufrido por ti?- **dijo sin voltear a verla, por lo que no pudo notar como el rostro de Usagi cambiaba de el estado de felicidad a uno de tristeza,

**-pues, no se, creo que lo pensare**- se limito a responder, cabizbaja, aquella noticia le estaba callendo como un balde de agua fria _"¿Quién podria ser la chica de la que Mamoru estaba enamorado?"_

**-bueno creo que ya la emocion paso un poco,¿te llevo a tu casa? ¿Dónde vives**- en ese momento a Usagi se le puso la mente en blanco, no podia decirle que vivia bajo el mismo techo que Mamoru pero no tenia otro remedio**- ¿Qué te pasa?. Es que ¿quieres ir a otro lado que no sea tu casa?-** indago la otra rubia.

**-no, no es eso,… lo que pasa es que, yo.. vivo con Mamoru-** el rechinar de una llanta se escucho mientras derrapaba por el asfalto, Usagi se espanto tanto que se agarro fuertemente del tablero y aun sorprendida encaro a la famosa modelo-**¿¡que pasa?!**

**-¿¡vives con Mamoru?!-** grito mas sorprendida aun que la misma Usagi, no podia creer lo que estaba escuchando – **es decir Mamoru.. y tu, ¿juntos?, jamas lo imagine de el, es tan repetuoso, tan caballeroso tan, tan..- habia quedado sin palabras**

**-este.. si, pero, no es lo que tu piensas-** dijo apenada

**-no, si no pienso nada, de seguro que se la han de pasar muy a gusto ustedes dos solos.-** Riendo picadamente y molestando a Usagi. **–ahora entiendo como es que Mamoru se cambio de casa, seguramente ya estaba pensando en formar ese nidito de amor a tu lado**- le dijo

**- de verdad, no es eso, es que..**

**-¿no me digas nada!, eres igual de penosa que el mismo Mamoru, me pregunto ¿Qué haran en la intimidad ustedes dos, si son iguales de timidos?-** ante tal comentario la rubia de ojos celestes, no supo que decir, solo la miro, y mas roja que nunca guardo silencio.

El carro arranco nuevamente y no paro hasta llegar a Full House, asi decia el buzon que se encontraba fuera

**-¿Full House?-** interrogo mirando a su nueva amiga para que le respondiera

- **Si, casa llena.. de amor**- completo Usagi

-**ahh!! Ya veo pillines**- mientras sonreia dejando nuevamente perpleja a su rubia amiga-** bueno pues me despido, espero que pasen buenas noches, me despides de Mamoru y no se olviden de invitarme a la boda**

**-muchas gracias por traerme, y tambien por tu compañía, la verdad necesitaba a una amiga**-dijo como despedida y se metio a la casa, la cual se encontraba en penumbras, subio a su habitación y desde ahí pudo ver debajo de la puerta de Mamoru una luz, quizo enfrentarlo en ese mismo momento pero penso que no seria lo mejor, habia sido un dia muy difícil.

A la mañana siguiente Usagi se desperto con el ruido de su alarma, rapidamente fue al baño y de ahí se dispuso a preparar el desayuno, se encontraba nerviosa, y por un momentos queria evitar en encuentro con el dueño de la casa, peropor otro lado tenia ganas de preguntarle ¿Qué le pasaba?. Escucho el ruido de los pasos que se acercaban, ella aun de espaldas simulba lavar los trastes mientras trataba de pensar como enfrentarlo. Le sirvio la comida el cual era un sencillo arroz al curry, acompañado de agua. El chico lo probo y no estaba tan mal como el de la vez anterior, aun asi, n fue capaz de reprocharle nada, podia ver en su mirada la furia contenida

**-¿no piensas decirme nada? ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?-** dijo sin poder contener por mas tiempo su molestia. Mamoru dejo de comer, sabia que ese momento llegaria, y vio a su rubia compañera, la cual aun estaba de pie, y se negaba a probar un bocado en señal de desafio.

**-Usagi…yo, lo siento, no se como te meti en todo esto-**

**-¡pues mas vale que hables con ellos y les digas que todo lo que paso fue una mentira!**

**-¡que!, pero, no puedo hacer eso**

**-¡ah no!. Y que propones, ¿Qué yo siga con tu juego?, ¡no se lo que pretendias al decir eso, pero a mi no me metas en tus asuntos!-**exclamo

**-¿en serio no quieres casarte conmigo?-** dijo el chico, por una parte movido por su orgullo al escuchar que era rechazado y por otro lado confundido pues habia sentido que al besarla, la chica le habia correspondido.

**-¿Cómo crees?, ni siquiera somos novios y ademas ¡tu y yo no nos amamos!-** esta vez el grito sono desesperado

**-bueno, es que, no me has entendido, mira… hagamos esto**- el chico le dio vueltas a una idea absurda que se le habia ocurrido, pero no era capaz de decirselo, pues conociendola no sabia como reaccionaria

**-¡habla de una vez!**

**-¡casate conmigo!- **dijo viendola a los ojos, pero después al sentirse intimidado por esos ojos celestes evadio la mirada, **- es decir, si te casas conmigo, mi carrera sera mas productiva y si me dejas, sera el fin-** dijo con sinceridad

**-¿o sea que te quieres casar solo para salvar tu carrera?-** dijo enfadada

**- ¡no es solo eso, el hecho de que yo fracase, sera mi fin! ¡todo la lucha que he mantenido con mi familia habra sido en vano!-** las palabras hicieron hueco en la mente de la rubia

**-¿no te llevas bien con tu familia?**

**-¡no!. Ellos no querian que yo me dedicara a esto… y si fracaso…-** no pudo terminar por que las lagrimas lo traicionaron, Usagi al verlo asi, no pudo evitar sentirse mal

**-¿y que gano yo con todo esto?**- dijo al fin, con lo que Mamoru levanto la vista incredulo

-**bueno.. si te casas conmigo, no te faltara nada, como mi esposa, te dare lo que te corresponde y ademas…**

-**Ademas ¿Qué?-**

**-te devolvere Full House**- al escuchar eso, la chica sintio una gran felicidad

**-¡hablas en serio! ¿¡me devolveras Full House!?**- mientras sus ojos le brillaban

**-si**- dijo seriamente.

**-mmm dejame pensarlo**.- dijo sentandose a desayunar-.

-**en lo que lo piensas, te informo que tengo una salida, espero que a mi regreso tengas una respuesta.**

Salio dejandola sumida en sus pensamientos, después de todo la idea no sonaba tan descabellada "_de esa manera podre recuperar Full House_" pensaba

Mientras tanto en Meio Producciones, el actor descendia de su auto y tomando el elevador se dirigio a la sala de estudio de Setsuna. Entro y su mirada fria parecia clavarle mil espadas, y antes de que la mujer intentara abrir la boca, fue el mismo Mamoru quien hablo.

**-¡no me digas nada!-** evidenciando y presintiendo lo que a continuación pasaria

**-¿Cómo ves Jedite, el niño no tiene los pantalones bien puestos para afrontar el problema en el que el mismo se metio**?- menciono riendo ironocamente. Mamoru levanto la vista con fastidio

**-¿Qué me vas a decir?, siempre recibo regaños de tu parte**

**-¿y según tu, que es lo que mereces? ¡felicitaciones!**

**-Setsuna, por que no lo dejas que nos explique seguramente tiene una buena razon, para todo- **trato de controlarla el rubio

**-esta bien, a ver dime ¿Qué es eso de que te vas a casar?**

**-pues eso, ¡me caso!-** dijo el

**-¿pero como es posible? ¿Quién es la chica? Ni siquiera la conocemos ¿desde cuando andan?**

**-digamos que desde hace un tiempo **

**-¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?-** dijo molesta

**-pues, no queria formalizar nada, ademas sabes que no me gusta hablar de mi vida privada**

**-¿la amas?-** pregunto con cierto temor Jedite

**-¿Qué?-** Mamoru, no sabia que decir, se rascaba lanariz y mintio- **pues.. claro, si no por que habria de casarme.**

**-¿esta embarazada?-** la pregunta de la morena habia sido mas directa aun, y eso provoco que el chico se sonrojara

**-¡no! ¿Cómo se te ocurre?-** se disculpo

**-pues como viven bajo el mismo techo**- Mamoru abrio los ojos con indignación

**-¿me has estado espiando Setsuna?**

**-¡y que querias?, necesitaba información acerca de la chica, hemos recibido llamadas preguntando y tratando de confirmar la noticia, aunque por lo que hiciste en la fiesta no les quedo ninguna duda**

**-¡no es posible**!- moviendo la cabeza de forma negativa

**-y entonces ¿es un hecho que te casas?-** dijo el rubio

**-¡si!. Bueno eso creo-**murmuro, pero la mujer pudo escucharlo

**-¿Cómo que eso crees? ¿acaso la chica se ha negado**?- abriendo los ojos como dos platos del asombro

**-¡no!, no es eso, es que, la sorprendi y no se lo esperaba y con todo esto, no hemos podido hablar, ya que desde temprano me vine hacia aca-** mintió

**-es una linda chica-** dijo Jedite**-¿no lo crees Setsuna?**

**-pues si, eso no esta en discusión, en realidad es muy linda, pero… no se, Mamoru estas en una parte importante de tu carrera, ¿Cómo crees que tus fans tomen esto?-** un silencio se escucho en la sala, el actor no habia pensado en eso

**-bueno pues si te sirve de consuelo**- decia el rubio de ojos verdes**- según las estadisticas, desde que se anuncio tu compromiso, tus niveles de popularidad entre los y las jóvenes ha subido considerablemente, y las encuentas realizadas nos arrojan datos positivos, ya que a muchas les gustaria ver a Mamoru, sentar cabeza, ya que nunca lo han visto enamorado.**

**-¡tienes suerte!, yo tambien creo que el hecho de que formes una familia sera muy positivo para ti, asi te evitaras de andar en escandalos sin fundamento.-** fue el comentario que dijo Setsuna- **bien, ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso?-** ya mas calmada

-**bueno pues, la preparación de mi boda, te hablo después para que la anuncien oficialmente.-**acto seguido se coloco los lentes oscuros y salio del lugar, subio a su auto y se fue a un parque cercano, ya que ese lugar le inspiraba tranquilidad. Se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos.

"_Makoto, tal parece que el destino se empeña en separarnos..es que ¿no es mi destino estar a tu lado?, estuve a punto de pedirte que fueras mi esposa, pero ahora que lo pienso, me hubieras rechazado, el amor que sientes por Andrew es demasiado, no sere capaz de arrancarlo de tu corazon, y eso me duele… si no me hubieras dicho esas cosas el dia de la fiesta, no le hubiera pedido a Usagi semejante cosa,¿Qué pensara de mi ahora? Usagi… cuando te bese senti… no se, te senti temblar entre mis brazos.. no quiero que pienses mal de mi, o que soy un aprovechado, pero ojala.. aceptes casarte comigo_" sin darse cuenta termino recordando la escena del beso entre Usagi y el.

Casi atardecia cuando Mamoru llego a su casa, al entrar lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Usagi, la cual le respondio desde arriba

**-¡ya voy, esperame!-** luego bajo las escaleras, estaba recien bañada y se habia puesto una minifalda color rosa y una playerita en colores vivos, Mamoru no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al verla bajar las escaleras, brincando y tarareando una cancion**.-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué te ries?-** interrogo la rubia, el al sentirse descubierto solo pudo responder

**-es que, me causa gracia ver como te ves, sin tus dos colitas que te hacen parecer cabeza de chorlito.**

**-¡no empieces!-** exclamo y luego le avento un almohadazo

-**bueno mejor dime ¿Qué has pensado? ¿te casaras conmigo?-** la manera tan tierna en que el decia estas palabras hacian que Usagi se pusiera muy nerviosa

**- si, lo pense**

**-¿y?-** pregunto el

**-pues…esto es lo que haremos**- dijo llegando a la computadora y extendiendole unos papeles al ojiazul. El cual leyo ansioso

**-¿un contrato matrimonial?-** dijo rascandose la cabeza no entendiendo que queria decir eso.

**-si, no pensaras que me casare, asi como asi**!- termino la chica- **mira esta muy claro. Acuerdo numero uno, el matrimonio no tendra una duracion de mas de seis meses**

**-¿seis meses?, y ¿luego que?**

**-¡nos divorciamos y ya!**- al oir esto al chico no le parecio pero no le quedo otra que seguir escuchando

-**numero dos, al concluir el matrimonio Full House es mia**,- Mamoru no objeto nada- **tres: ademas me perdonaras la deuda que tengo contigo por el prestamo que me hiciste en Hong Kong** –Mamoru levanto una ceja y sonrio-**numero cuatro: esta prohibido obligar al otro a tener relaciones o compartir la cama, con lo cual queda claro la siguiente y ultima clausula, no habra bebes- **dijo mirandolo para darse cuenta de que el chico estaba mas colorado que su propio auto.

**-¿solo esto?, es decir ¿no quieres la mitad de mi fortuna?-** dijo al terminrar de leer confundido

**- no me interesa**- dijo sinceramente la chica

**-pero por ley, te corresponde la mitad de mi fortuna al divorciarnos**

**- solo ¡devuelveme la casa y con eso tengo suficiente!-** dijo ella

**-¡valla! Gracias pues, no me lo esperaba pero aun asi, te dare lo que te corresponde o al menos una buena cantidad de dinero, en agradecimiento por este enorme favor**

**-como quieras, ya sabes que tu dinero es lo que menos me interesa-** respondio Usagi

**-, después de todo no eres una cabeza de chorlito como lo pensaba-** esbozando una sonrisa esperando la respuesta que no se hizo esperar, pues al instante recibio el golpe de la almohada.

**-¡oye! Se te ha vuelto costumbre agarrarme a almohadazos ¿no lo crees?-** dijo el pelinegro tomando la almohada y regresandosela

**-¡y que!, aca la unica que arregla y limpia esta cas ¡soy yo!-** respondio mientra evadia el golpe- **¡jajajaja! Que mala punteria tienes!-** mientras se reia en sus narices cosa que termino por provocar al chico

**-¡ahora veras!-** y luego tomo otra almohada y la empezo a aventar, en cuestion de minutos se encontraban correteando como dos chiquillos por toda la sala, evadiendo y recibiendo golpes del otro, en una de esas, Mamoru alcanzo a tomar a Usagi del brazo, pero piso una almohada del suelo y resbalo jalando a Usagi junto con el, los dos cayeron al piso, y el atrajo a la chica hacia su cuerpo para evitar que se lastimara provocando que quedara encima de el. Una carcajada nerviosa escapo de la chica.

**-¡jajaja!. ¡Qué divertido!-** y luego mas tranquila le confeso-** hacia años que no me reia asi ¡gracias!-** dijo viendolo a los ojos, el chico al tenerla asi se comenzo a sentir nervioso,

**-yo tambien tenia tiempo… que no me sentia asi, ¡tan feliz!-** dijo sonriendo y perdiendose en los ojos celestes de la chica, se encontraban tan cerca uno del otro, a el no le incomodo tenerla encima suyo, al contrario parecia querer detener el tiempo para que ella no se levantara, sus miradas se encontraron y podian sentir su aliento, algo impulso al varon a tomar el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y acariciadola con ternura, se acerco a su rostro para darle un beso, la chica entrecerro los ojos, respondio a lo que su corazon le decia, y sin importarles nada mas, se besaron,se besron tan dulcemente que parecian olvidar todo y sintiendo todo su ser estremecerse ante aquella delicada caricia.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Agradecimientos a mis fieles seguidoras y lo mismo para las que se han tomado la molestia de seguirme capitulo a capitulo.

**Patty Ramírez de chiba**: mi querida amiga patty, ¿como le haces para ser casi siempre una de las primeras en leer el Nuevo chapter?? Jeje mil gracias por tu apoyo, de verdad te envio muchos saludos, y si, el orgullo de Mamoru no le permitio decirle la verdad a Makoto y ahora se metio en un serio problema.

**Princess moon-light**: se paso essa Makoto al humillar asi a mamo. Chan y no tiene ni idea de lo que su imprudencia acaba de lograr ya que ahora Usagi y Mamoru se casaran.

**Sailor lady**: que bueno que se aclararon todas tus dudas, jeje pero sigue leyendo por que Andrew no queda ahi nada mas recuerda que es un cuarteto amoroso y como todos tendran que pasar por mucho para lograr su amor.

**Mayra114**: jajaj si tienes razon, pero ya leiste en este capitulo la reaccion de Usagi, digo, yo si fuera ella, estuviera encantada de la vida tu no??

**Hotaru no hikaru: **gracias! Tratare de hacerlo asi para que no pierdan el hilo de

la histora

**Monik**:que chido que te halla gustado, y pues si, creo que fue el capitulo mas largo que he hecho jeje es gracias a la inspiración que todas ustdes me dan.

**Isabel20**: la verdad es que nadie se lo esperaba y mucho menos la pobre de Usa pero como viste en este chapter, no lo tomo tan mal, no es asi?? Sigueme!! Y mil gracias por tu apoyo.

**Emeraude serenity**: aca tienes la actualizacion y pues si es bueno que los dos hallan sentido esa chispa al besarse me encanto!!! Y veo que a ti tambien gracias ¡

**Anyreth**: una vez mas tienes muchisima razon mi querida amiga, a Mamoru le costara mucho darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos y es que bueno un amor de la infancia no es facil olvidar, jiji y pues ya viste lo que hicieron en este capitulo, espero que en los proximos continúen asi o mejor!

**Princesita serenity de chiba**: muchas gracias por tu apoyo y bienvenida a esta historia ojala te agrade

**San:** aca tienes la respuesta de Usagi, veremos que pasara entre este par de locos

**Lerinne**: me dio mucha felicidad leer tu comentario, me haces muy feliz!! Eso quiere decir que lo que intento transmitir esta llegando jeje!! Y bueno pues, si Mako esta muy mal, y aparte ciega al no darse por enterada de los sentimientos de su mejor amigo, veremos que pasa, y tambien envidio a Usa con ese besote de ese papaxote!!

**Marijo de chiba:**

**¡**bienvenida a mi historia, ojala te agrade y te divierta mucho, te doy gracias por tu rewiev

**Eniun**: tienes razon, de hecho es lo mismo que estaba pensando, irle poniendo mas originalidad y un sello personal jeje tenlo por seguro que empezare a hacerlo, espero que este capi te halla gustado.

Mil gracias a todas y a las que no han pasado por aca desde hace tiempo, tambien, entiendo que a veces no tenemos el tiempo suficiente pero recuerden que se les quiere y extraña niñas lindas!! 

Saludos su amiga 

**USAKO DE CHIBA**


	10. La familia politica

Reitero que los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi y son de Sailor Moon, y la historia esta basada en una serie coreana, espero lo disfruten.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**LA FAMILIA POLITICA**

Sin saber como se encontraban besándose, y a no ser por el sonido del timbre no se hubieran separado, al oír el sonido, Usagi se separo del joven y el, permaneció aun con los ojos cerrados, luego los abrió y al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, se espanto.

**-¿no piensas abrir la puerta?-**dijo con una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro, cuando escucho esto Usagi, se levanto mas que enfadada y sin voltear a verlo se dirigió a la puerta. Cuando lo hizo dos figuras se abalanzaron sobre ella.

**-¡Usagi! ¡Que gusto verte!-** dijo la pelirroja mientras la abrazaba

**-¡te extrañamos mucho!-** respondió el chico de gafas dándole un abrazo y un calido beso como

**-¡ustedes! ¿Que hacen aquí?-** pregunto extrañada la chica

**-¿quienes son ustedes y que hacen en mi casa?-** dijo Mamoru colocándose las manos en la cintura

**-¡eres guapísimo! ¡Usagi, que suerte tienes!-**decía su amiga dando saltos y abrazando a Mamoru

**-no cabe duda de que te ha ido mejor que nunca**- dijo el acompañante de la chica mientras curioseaba los muebles de la casa y la recorría de arriba abajo

**-no me han respondido ¿Qué demonios hacen acá?- **dijo la rubia molesta ya por la intromisión de sus supuestos amigos y rápidamente tomo las hojas del contrato matrimonial para esconderlas y que ellos no la vieran

**-¡Usagi! No seas tan rencorosa, es que nos enteramos de tu matrimonio con Mamoru Chiba y quisimos venir a ver si era cierto- **contesto Molly al momento que abría el refrigerador y tomaba un poco de leche y le servia a Kelvin, ante la mirada incrédula del pelinegro

**-así que ustedes son los amigos de Usagi!-** dijo molesto**- bueno gracias por la visita ¡ahora adiós!- **pero el par de jóvenes ni siquiera se movieron

**-Usagi. Vas a permitir que el nos corra...-** dijo Molly haciéndose la victima

**-¿y que esperaban? Que los recibiéramos con una fiesta?-** respondió en tono irónico

**-¡vamos! No es para tanto, es mas deberías de darnos las gracias ya que ahora hasta te conseguiste un novio, si no mal recuerdo tu primer novio y hasta te has comprometido con el-** al oír esto Usagi miro a Mamoru y el se quedo mas sorprendido, se sentía mal y le desvío la mirada a la rubia pues la culpa que cargaba era demasiada. ¡la habia besado! Quizas por primera vez y eso era demasiado

**-¡ese no es el punto!, ¡no puedo creer lo que me hicieron ¡vendieron mi casa!-** dijo enfrentándolos

**-bueno, si… pero, ahora la has recuperado**.- Contesto Molly y esta mucho mejor que antes.

**-¡no quiero verlos!. ¡Son unos desagraciados!, ¿tienen una idea de lo mucho que he sufrido**?- acercándose a Kelvin y tomándolo del cuello

**-¡oye Usa! ¡Cálmate!, hemos venido a visitarte y a pedirte perdón y tú te pones como loca**- dijo tratando de evitar que la chica siguiera agrediendo a su novio

**-¡no los conozco! Pero lo que le hicieron a Usa no tiene nombre**- al escuchar la forma en que Mamoru la había llamado ella volteo a verlo con los ojos muy abiertos y el también

**-¡ayy que lindo, te ha llamado Usa! Amiga ¿Cómo le hiciste para enamorar a semejante bombom!-** decía Molly y al instante Mamoru se sonrojo y mejor guardo silencio

**-bueno, pues nosotros venimos a ver como has estado, y como vas a casarte imaginamos que tienes mil y una cosas por hacer**- decía Kelvin con seriedad,- **así que nosotros te ayudaremos**

**-¿Qué? ¡No necesito de su ayuda! ¡Gracias!-** respondió Usagi

**-por favor Usa, te conocemos y sabemos lo desorganizada que eres!.-** el actor volteo a ver a la rubia y ella le volteo la cara al sentirse descubierta- **¿acaso quieres que tu boda sea un desastre?, nosotros te ayudaremos**

**-si tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, ver donde será la recepción, ¡el vestido!. Las flores, ay amiga ¿Cuándo será la boda?-** ambos se quedaron viendo sin saber que hacer

**-bueno eh….-** dijo Mamoru rascándose la cabeza- **es que aun, no lo sabemos**

**-pero ¿Cuándo quieren que sea?**- dijeron insistentemente

**-pues dentro de un mes-** respondió Usagi

**-¡Gual! Que prisa jajaja**- dijo entre risas Molly lo que provoco que la pareja se pusiera muy nerviosa

-**entonces ¿por donde comenzamos?-** dijo Molly tomando la mano de su amiga cosa que imito su esposo Kelvin, y se recargo en los hombros de Mamoru, solo que el tuvo menos suerte pues el joven de inmediato lo volteo a ver y con un hábil movimiento le quito la mano de encima

**-¡que genio amigo!. Pero esta bien, si no quieres mi ayuda, se la daré a Usa, ella nos necesita mas que tu**

**-¡un momento!- ¡les dije que no quiero su ayuda!-** respondió furiosa la chica- **además ¡no están invitados a la boda!-** cuando escucharon esto, la pareja cabizbaja comenzó a tomar sus cosas y haciéndose pasar por victimas le dijeron

**-este bien… si eso quieres**- dijo Molly

**-cuando nos necesites, solo llámanos!!...-** dijo Kelvin aun sin voltear a verla, Mamoru se paro junto a la puerta sonriente para invitarlos a salir cuando noto que Usagi estaba parada sin moverse –**recuerda que nosotros…. ¡te queremos!, espero que algun dia puedas perdonarnos- **dijo por ultimo y con esas palabras destrozaron el corazón, de la joven, la cual comprendió que ellos eran los únicos que habían estado con ellos en los momentos mas difíciles

**-esta bien…- -**dijo muy bajito Usagi**,- acepto su ayuda**- ante la mirada asesina de Mamoru **-¡pero eso no significa que los halla perdonado!-** los chicos corrieron a abrazarla y el azoto la puerta furioso

**-pues tu dirás… ¡vamos a tu habitación para organizarnos**!- mirando a Mamoru- **por que acá no tendremos privacidad**. Comenzando a subir las escaleras

**-¡noo!** –grito la rubia

**-¿pero por que?-** dijo Kelvin

**- mejor vámonos a tomar un helado, tengo mucho que platicar con ustedes-** dijeron mientras salían.

Dejando a Mamoru solo, se paseaba de un lado a otro _"¡como es posible que los halla perdonado_?"-se preguntaba- "**y ¿Por qué no quiso llevar a sus amigos a su habitación?**"- esta pregunta le daba vueltas en la cabeza, así que subió las escaleras y con sumo cuidado abrió la puerta, entro sigilosamente mientras se sentía como un ladrón, y encendió la luz, al hacerlo vio, el porque la chica estaba preocupada por que sus amigos subieran al cuarto.

Dentro de la amplia habitación únicamente había unas sabanas, un par de zapatos, de tenis y unas sandalias que el le había comprado, también estaba colgado el vestido y los accesorios que le dio ese mismo dia, y una maleta, con unas prendas de vestir, a pesar de ser pocas cosas, el cuarto era un verdadero desorden, vio un pequeño reloj de mano, y la fotografía de sus padres, con el cristal del portarretrato roto, sintió una gran melancolía al ver la fotografía, estaban ellos dos y una pequeña y sonriente rubia con su singular peinado, tenia como unos 5 años de edad. Al lado de la fotografía estaba su agenda. No pudo evitar tomarla y rápidamente la reviso por segunda vez, se detuvo en el mes de junio, y una fecha escrita con letras rojas llamo su atención "mi cumpleaños", vio la fecha y sonrío, luego cerró la agenda y salio tan rápido como pudo, luego bajo y preparo la cena.

Cuando Usagi regreso ya era mas noche, y vio a Mamoru sentado en la mesa

**-¿vas a cenar?-** le interrogo

**-no, ya lo hice… gracias-** sorprendida de ver que habia preparado la cena

**-esta bien, entonces levantare todo**-

**-¡te ayudo!-** asi mientras uno lavaba los platos la otra recogia y limpiaba la cocina

**-¿y que? ¿te divertiste con tus amiguitos?-** serio y sin apartar la vista del lavabo

**-si…- **

**--¡no puedo creer lo ingenua que eres!**

**-¿Por qué? Ellos son mis amigos, los unicos que han estado a mi lado todo el tiempo- **trato de defenderlos

**-¡bonita forma de demostrarlo!-** en tono ironico**-¡vendiendo tu casa y robantote!**

**-¡eso es algo que solo a mi me concierne!**

**-esta bien.. esta bien, solo no vengas llorando cuando te vuelvan a hacer pasar un mal rato- **Usagi esbozo una leve sonrisa, de alguna manera el se preocupaba por ella, y la habia defendido hacia rato

**-por cierto Mamoru ¡tenemos problemas!**

**-¿Qué problemas?**

**- pues como te imaginaras los chicos me preguntaron ¡todo! ¿Cómo emepezamos? ¿Cómo nos enamoramos? No crees que tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo para eso**- Mamoru se lavo las manos y se sento en la mesa cruzando los brazos

**-tienes razon.. bueno dime que fue lo que le contaste?**

**-pues nada, simplemente que, al haber convivido contigo en estas semanas, nos habiamos enamorada locamente y que, no esperaba tal declaracion…-**

**-mmmm, no lo se, yo.. no suelo ser tan impulsivo, si por algo me conocen es por lo meticuloso y perfeccionista que suelo ser**

**-¿y que quieres que haga? ¿Qué invente otra cosa?-** se quejo mientras seguia de pie viendolo

**-pues, no, pero, ellos pueden ayudarnos**

**-¿Cómo?. **

**-pues primero que nada deben guardar silencio y no dar declaraciones acerca de nosotros, ya que daremos una rueda de prensa y ahí contaremos todo**

**-¡esta bien! Te escucho-** dijo y se quedaron platicando el resto de la noche.

A la mañana siguiente Mamoru salio muy temprano para ir con Setsuna y organizar dicha rueda de prensa, en la cual hablaria de su proximo matrimonio. Usagi se encontraba sola en la casa, realizando las labores domesticas, en eso estaba cuanto sono el timbre.

**-¡ya voy! "**_**quien sera**_"- pensaba, cuando la abrio se encontro con una mujer madura, la cual la recorrio con la mirada de arriba abajo y luego de ese analisis tan cauteloso, le sonrio

**-¡con que tu seras mi hija!**- le dijo**-¿puedo pasar?-** entrando a la casa. Sin que ella pudiera entender de que hablaba esa mujer

**-disculpe, pero… ¿la conozco?-**

**-ay!, mi hijo siempre ha sido un tonto, pero ¡me da muchos gusto conocerte! Soy Kasumi Chiba-** al oir esto Usagi, rapidamente se quito el mandil que tenia. Y arreglandose un poco el cabello se inclino para saludar a la señora

**-..¿la señora Chiba?.. ¡por dios! Disculpeme!.. esta usted en su casa,** -dijo al momento que le ofrecia una jugo y se sentaba a su lado

**-bueno, eres linda, pero…¿Cuántos años tienes?**

**-diesciseis-** respondio nerviosa

**-mmm demasiado chica, ¡esto no esta bien**! -Dijo en un murmuro apenas perceptible

**-¡señora yo…**

**-¡no digas nada! Conoco muy bien a mi hijo, y si no tenias idea de nuestra existencia, es gracias a el,-** al decir esto Usagi noto como sus ojs se cristalizaban- **no te relcamo nada, pero ahora, las cosas son diferentes, nuestro unico hijo se va a casar, y tenemos deseos de conocer a su futura esposa**- Usagi se sobresalto

**-¿tenemos?-** dijo temerosa

**- asi es linda, asi que rapido, tienes que acompañarme, que ya me tarde demasiado, y la abuela nos espera**

**-..¡¿l-la abuela?!**

**-si, ¡ya lo conoceras!, anda vete a cambiar, no pensaras presentarte asi-** dijo mientras abria su abanico y se soplaba

**-¡p-pero! ¿y Mamoru?**

**-no te preocupes por el, dejale un mensaje a la que queremos conocer es a ti.. de antemano te digo que la abuela es un poco especial, pero no te preocupes, es de buen corazon**- a Usagi se le pusieron los pelos de punta solo de escuchar eso.

Sin decir mas, subio a su habitación a buscar lo mas presentable que tuviera, mientras pensaba "_maldicion Mamoru, no me dijiste que tuvieras familia, y mucho menos me dijiste que tuviera que conocerlos, ¿que voy a hacer? Y si me preguntan algo de el. ¡ay dios mio! Noencuentro que ponerme, mama siempre me dijo que cuando va uno a conocer a su nueva familia, debe uno de ir decentemente, ¿Qué habra querido decir?" _

Después de un momento bajo las escaleras,se habia puesto un alarga falda estampada con tonos anaranjados y una playerita blanca, encima de la cual se puso un saco, era un atuendo formal, penso que era lo mas adecuado. Después de que la señora Chiba diera la aprobación subieron al auto, no sin antes dejarle un recado a Mamoru.

Mientras tanto en Meio Producciones.

**-me alegra ver que hallas pensado mejor las cosas, entonces ¡asi quedamos!, el proximo lunes te reuno a toda la gente**

**-gracias Setsuna**. -Moviendo el lapiz de un lado a otro

**-¡felicidades!, espero poder conocer pronto a la chica que te ha cautivado, debe ser maravillosa para lograr que tu, te enamoraras de ella**

**-pues… si, ella es… ¡encantadora!**- dijo con sinceridad

**-me alegro por ti amigo**- le dijo el rubio**- por cierto Makoto esta por venir y podrias empezar a ver lo del traje, estamos a poco tiempo de esa boda**

**-¿Makoto?-** dijo el levantando una ceja- **este… Jedite, ¿Por qué no te encargas de ello?**

**-¿y por que no me lo dices directamente tu?-** el pelinegro identifico la voz de la chica

**-¡Makoto!...bueno lo que pasa es que… tengo un compromiso muy importante,-**mintio, mientras bajaba la vista- **debo ir a una comida y no creo tener tiempo, mejor te dejo a tu consideración ese detalle**

**-imagino que ¿vas a comer con tu futura esposa?-** dijo Setsuna acercandose a ellos

**-¡si!. Le prometi que iriamos a comer**- mirando a la castaña, la cual lo veia analizando cada una de sus palabras

**-entonces ¿pasas luego a la casa de modas?-** le pregunto directamente, mientras le sonreia

**-¡mira!, tengo muchas cosas que hacer ya te imaginaras, asi, que, mejor te mando con Jedite, el modelo… y las medidas pues, ¡tu las tienes!**- respondio secamente dejando anonadada a Makoto al oir sus palabras**.-debo irme, ¡nos vemos!-** dijo alejandose de aquel lugar, pero sobre todo de aquella mujer que lo ponia nervioso

**-¡hasta luego señor!-** bromeo Setsuna- **¡tengo curiosidad por conocer a esa chica!, ¿tu sabes algo Jedite?**

-**pues no, no tengo ni idea de donde la pudo haber conocido, pero ¿que te preocupa?, ya sabes que Mamoru es muy reservado**

**-tienes razon, aun asi, me preocupa quien pueda ser esa chica ¿la conoces Mako?-** la chica aun estaba ausente por las palabras de su amigo

**-¡eh!, bueno, pues si hace unos dias fuimos a cenar todos, pero… yo tampoco sabia nada de esa chica**

**-Mamoru nunca cambiara!-** fue el comentario que hizo Setsuna.

Mamoru conducia hacia su casa, iba sumido en sus pensamientos, el encuentro con Makoto habia sido difícil para el, ahora tenia que evitarla para no demostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos, después de haber negado que la amara. De pronto un pensamiento vino a su mente, y se asombro de ello. "_Usagi, no habia tenido un novio, eso significa que… el beso que le di.. ¡fue su primer beso!, ¡que tonto soy! Ella no me lo perdonara nunca….pero entonces ¿Por qué correspondida mi beso?_"- mientras se llevaba una mano a sus labios recordando la caricia _"y ayer, tambien… pude sentir algo…. Sera a causa de que era su primer beso, ¡si! Eso ha de ser_" intentando que de verdad fuera asi, para disuadir un poco su culpa.

Llego a su casa, todo estaba en orden, a no ser por un mandil que estaba en el sofa de la sala.

**-¿Usagi? ¿Dónde estas?-** entrando a la cocina y saliendo al jardin, pues sabia que ella ocupaba buena parte del dia en salir a observar el mar que se podia apreciar a poca distancia, volvio a entrar y fue ahí cuando vio frente al computador, una nota.

_MAMORU:_

_Vino tu mama, no me dio tiempo de explicarte, _

_intente llamarte pero tu celular estaba apagado, _

_me llevo a casa a conocer a papa y a la abuela,_

_¡por favor ayudame!_

_USAGI_

**-¿Qué?, ¡¿mi mama?!, ¡¡Usagi fue a casa a conocer a la abuela!! ¡dios mio!-** exclamo y tan rapido como pudo subio a su auto para salir a su encuentro.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Agradezco de todo corazos los comentarios de:

**Monik. Isabel 20, princesita serenity de chiba, esme duran, Patty Ramirez de Chiba, princess moon-light, Juanis, sailor lady, marialena83, emeraude serenity,anyreth, lerinne, Mapi y Marijo de Chiba.**

LES DOY MIL GRACIAS Y LAS ESPERO EN MI PROXIMA AVENTURA, TAMBIEN LOS INVITO A VER MI NUEVO FIC, UN REGALO INESPERADO, QUE CONTIENE UNA PEQUEÑA DOSIS DE LEMON!! PARA LAS QUE TIENEN UNA MENTE COMO LA MIA Y ME HAN METIDO EN ESTO!! BESOS Y SALUDOS!!


	11. encariñandonos

Sailor Moon y sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, y la historia esta basada en un dorama coreano, que lo disfruten!!!!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**ENCARIÑANDONOS**

En esos momentos Usagi legaba a la casa de los padres de Mamoru, era una pequeña casa decorada de forma muy tradicional, al entrar, se quito sus zapatos y entro, se notaba el toque hogareño que había en ese lugar ella no comprendió como Mamoru nunca había hablado ni mencionado a sus padres. Con la mirada admiraba las fotografías donde aparecia el pequeño Darien, y otra niña mas pequeña, con sus padres, también había fotos de la abuela, que daba la impresión de ser una mujer muy ruda.

**-la abuela te espera**!-, la voz de la señora Chiba, había logrado sobresaltarla, la miro y la siguió hacia la habitación correspondiente. La madre de Mamoru deslizo suavemente la puerta corrediza y entro. Usagi se quedo fuera, desde ahí pudo ver a la abuela la cual se encontraba sentada rodeada de incienso que había en la pequeña mesita frente a ell, se encontraba con los ojos cerrados como si meditara.

**-abuela, la chica esta aquí**- haciendo una reverencia a la anciana, que abrió los ojos y con una mirada fría le pregunto

**-¿y como es?**

**-pues, véala usted misma, yo, ¿Qué puedo decirle?**- respondió encogiéndose de hombros lo cual hizo que un escalofrio recorriera la espalda de la rubia.

**-¡hazla pasar!-** la chica entro y y la anciana recorrió de pies a cabeza a la chica, se encontraba muy nerviosa, asi que rápidamente saludo

**-¡hola abuela! ¿soy Tsukino.. Usagi Tsukino, me da gusto conocerla-** menciono con una amplia sonrisa y una voz escandalosa que hizo a la viejecita emitir un gesto de disgusto

**-¿y la reverencia? ¿asi asoctumbras a saludar a tus mayores?-** respondió apartando la mirada y cruzando sus brazos. Ante lo cual Usagi pidió disculpas, bajando el rostro, acto seguido cruzo la pierna izquierda detrás de la otra y jalando con sus dedos la falda , inclino las rodillas haciendo su reverencia. Sin embargo aquello resultaba mas difícil de lo que parecía pues perdió el equilibrio y estuvo a punto de caer.

**-¿Qué clase de reverencia es esa?-** con el rostro inexpresivo- **¿y esa ropa?, debiste haberte puesto, por lo menos un yukata (un tipo de kimono menos formal) ¡por dios, que clase de niña es esta!¿que tus padres nunca te han enseñado?-** decía sin conocer la situación, Usagi sintió como las lagrimas se agolpaban en su spupilas, pero valientemente logro contenerlas.

-**Kasumi.. traenos un poco de te por favor-** la mama salió, dejando solas a las dos mujeres. No sin antes darle una mirada compsiva a la temerosa rubia que se quedaba dentro.

-**acercate un poco mas**- dijo la anciana analizando cada uno de sus movimientos

Mientras tanto muy cerca de ahí se encontraba el guapo actor, el cual trataba de todas las formas ir mas de prisa. _"¿la abuela? Esto no me lo esperaba, solo espero poder llegar a tiempo" se encontaba pensando en esto cuando sono su celular, rápidamente lo tomo y vio el remitente "¿Mako?...lo siento, pero esto es lo mejor_" y acto seguido ignoro la llamada.

De regreso en la casa de los chiba.

-¿**Cuántos años tienes?-** pregunto la mujer

**-diesciseis**- respondió segura

**-¡pero si eres una niña!-** exclamo **-¿ en que estará pensando mi nieto?**

**-¿disculpe?**

**-bueno, pero al parecer, seras excelente para dar hijos, al momento que tocaba sus caderas- pero siéntate y dime ¿Cuántos hijos piensan tener?**

-…- Usagi se había cambiado de color con el comentario de la abuelita, - **es que aun no hablamos de eso.- **Después siguieron hablando de otras cosas

La viejecita continuaba sentada cuando entro la señora Kasumi con el te, Usagi pensó que era buena oportunidad de quedar bien asi que rápidamente se levanto y sirvió las tazas de te, todo iba bien, cuando de repente, debido a que había permanecido de rodillas un buen rato, y sintió como sus piernas la traicionaban y se tropezó, dejando caer el te, sobre la abuela, la cual no hizo esperar su reacción

**-¡ayyy! ¡pero que te pasa chiquilla!, ¿es que no sabes ni servir una taza de te siquiera**?- Kasumi se acerco a ayudar a la abuela

**-ya abuela, calmese, fue un accidente**

**-¡es una chica torpe,no me explico como Mamoru se pudo fijar en ella!-** dijo con indiferncia, mientras volvia a sentarse

**-y-yo, lo siento abuela, no fue mi intención- **

**-¡ya no quiero oir mas!**.- nuevamente Usagi le sirvió otra taza de te, y se la sirvió, esta vez con éxito. Lo cual tranquiizo un poco a la abuela

**-y dime muchachita ¿estas segura de lo que vas a hacer?-** la chica abrió sus ojos como platos en señal de que no entendía nada**- ¿sabes cocinar?, debes saber que una buena mujer debe saber guisar cualquier cosa**

**-este… si..bueno al go la verdad es que**…

**-¿Qué tal el aseo? ¿eres buena con la limpieza?**

**-ah si, eso si, he vivido sola durante mucho tiempo asi que puedo hacer cualquier cosa**- al oir esto la que abrió los ojos muy sorprendida fue la viejita.

**-¿has vivido sola?¿pero que clase de mujer eres?, la verdad es que no se que ha visto mi Mamoru en ti..-** dijo con desprecio, mientras la chica s sentía sumamente mal

**-¡abuela, no tienes derecho a hablarle asi a mi prometida!-** la voz provenía de la puerta, Usagi volteo a verlo, y ahí estaba el, con sus ojos azules llenos de amor y ternura, con su porte tan galante y su sonrisa perturbadora, que en ese momento se escondia tras el gesto de molestia que habían provocado en el

**-Mamoru, no le grites asi a la abuela**- trato de intervenir Kasumi

**-¡el que falataba ha llegado! ¡eres un maleducado! ¿esa es la forma de saludar?**-mirandolo fríamente y el chico bajo la mirada

**-lo siento abuela**- y después realizo la reverencia a la perfeccion lo que dejo asombrada a Usagi, y luego se acerco a darle un beso**.- lo que pasa es que..**

-**es que ofendi a tu novia**- completo la abuela**- y dinos ¿Cuándo pensabas decirnos que te casabas?**

**-bueno es que, eso es algo que apenas decidimos**- sentándose en cuclillas junto a Usagi

**-no es que la ofenda, pero hijo, ¡esta mujer vive sola!, ¿sabes lo que eso significa? Ademas ¡viven juntos! ¡Mamoru! ¿Dónde quedo aquel niño educado que nosotros teníamos?, te has olvidado de lo que te enseñamos.**

**-¡abuela, ella y yo no vivimos juntos!, no como lo imaginas**- poniéndose rojo

**-¿entonces?, explicanos hijo, ¿porque desonras a la familia de esta niña**- replico la mama de el varon.

**-lo que pasa es que..-** dirigió una mirada hacia la chica, la cual se ecnocntraba con los ojos clavados en el piso, - **ella es huerfana, no tienes papas y ha vivido sola durante mucho tiempo, por eso yo he procurado velar por ella hasta que nos casemos.**

**-asi que vives sola… ¡lo siento, no lo sabia!-** de pronto la abuela se había sensibilizado y le dio una mirada distinta a la chica, la cual pudo notar una extraña mirada en las dos mujeres.

**-lo siento Usagi**- diji Kasumi

-**bueno, pero aun asi ¿no crees que están demasiado jóvenes para casarse? ¿Qué le vas a ofrecer?**

**-abuela, sabes bien que el dinero no me falta, gracias a dios, **

**-y dime niña ¿estudias?**

**-¡si, si estudio! Jajaja-** se pudo tan nerviosa que reia como loca.-**tan pronto terminen las vacaciones, continuare estudiando, voy en tercero de preparatoria**. -Mamoru la veía sonriente era algo que acababa de descubrir

**-esta bien**- dijo la abuela mas calmada**.- por hoy será todo, pero estare vigilándote ¡eh rabito!**

**-¿rabito?- **pregunto extrañada, mientras madre e hijo la miraban extrañados

**-¡claro!, ¿Qué acaso no eres el conejo de la luna?, bueno digamos que para mi eres apenas el rabo del conejo y necesitaras pasar muchas pruebas antes de que te acepte**- dijo con seriedad, y Usagi pudo notar como Mamoru, se reia muy bajito, en forma de burla. Luego miro a Kasumi, la cual también trataba de evitar que se carcajeara, y miro a Usagi sonriéndole en señal de que no había de que preocuparse. Después charlaron u momento acerca de la boda y los preparativos.

**-bueno abuela, mama, es hora de irnos ¿verdad Usa?-** dijo el chico al tiempo que se levantaba y apoyaba una mano en el hombro de la chicca lo cual la puso nerviosa, y de reojo lo vio y le sonrio.

**-no te pongas nervioso, debes saber que mi hijo es muy cariñoso, no debes preocuparte ¿lo sbes no?-** le interrogo la mama

**-no claro que si ¡lo se muy bien**!- riendo nerviosamente y diciendo esto con voz fingida.. Mas animada Usagi se levantoy ambos caminaron hacia la salida, cuando de pronto sintió la calidez de la mano de Mamoru, la cual le tomaba su mano con infinita ternura, ella se sobre salto, pero de inmediato sintió el aliento del chico, en su oreja

**-mi familia es muy conservadora, asi que permite que te tome la mano**- dijo tiernamente, ella sonrio y la tomo con fuerza lo que provoco que de nuevo tuvieran esa extraña sensación, en todo su cuerpo. Se despedían agitando los brazos mientras caminaban, pero al abrir la puerta del jardín para que pudieran salir, se encontraron con un hombre de cabellos negros y vestido de blanco, con algo de edad, pero la rubia reconoció de inmediato esos ojos azules, entonces, volteo para ver a su acompañante el cual se encontraba viéndolo, fijamente. Ambos se veian con resentimiento, el mayor de los hombres miro a Usagi.

**-¡hola soy Usagi Tsukino**! – inclinando la cabeza y saludándolo con una gran sonrisa.

**-¡hola, yo soy el doctor Takashi, Takashi Chiba**- dándole la mano, la cual la chica tomo

**-si, estoy encantada de conocerle, a usted y a su honorable familia-** tal comentario logro que el hombre esbozara una media sonrisa y luego volteo a ver a su hijo.

**-¡vamonos Usa!, ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí- dijo** mientras la jalaba y llevándola al auto, le abrió la puerta para que pudiera entrar mientras la chica aun se despedia de todos

**- ¡nos vemos pronto!** ¡**Cuánto gusto! ¡adios!,** -las mujeres agitaban los brazos, Mamoru subió al auto y la chica pudo ver por el espejo, como el hombre quedaba ahí parado mirando como ellos dos se alejaban.

Durante todo el camino Mamoru había permanecido sumido en el silencio, y la chica no quiso sacarlo de ese trance, pues la verdad se veía ensimismado en el. Hasta que por fin, logro decir algo

**-¿quieres comer? Ya es tarde, y no creo que te de tiempo de guisar algo**

**-como quieras**- respondió aun temerosa. Luego el auto se detuvo en un elegante restaurant, entraron y al instante se acercaron a atender al hombre. Quedaron instalados ella pidió una orden de nabemono y el un sashimi, cuando el mesero se alejo, aun permaneció callado. Ella lo miraba extrañado, se veía que le había afectado mucho el haberse encontrado con su padre, y de pronto entendió, porque el no había hablado de su familia. Tímidamente de atrevió a decir

**-¡vamos, quita esa cara!-** el no volteo a verla siquiera**,-¡esta bien te contare un chiste!-** sonriendo- **a ver dime, ¿Cómo le haces para meter a 5 elefantes en un auto?-** el dejo de golpear la mesa con sus dedos y la miro desconfiado

**-¿cinco elefantes?, ¡eso es imposible!**

**- ¡oh vamos Mamoru! ¡piensale un poco!**

**-¡no lo se!- **respondió fastidiado

**-pues abriendo la puerta para que entren-** dijo al momento que se comenzaba carcajear, al chico esto no le cayo muy bien, pues únicamente la miro, sin lanzar ni una sonrisita

**-¡a ver, esta esta mejor! ¿Cómo le haces para subir a 5 jirafas en el mismo auto?**- miro al joven el cual, como era de imaginarse no le hacia caso alguno- **¡hey! ¡intentalo!**- mientras sonreía cosa que logro captar nuevamente la atención del chico

**-pues.. no se…**

**- pues ¡facil! Abres la puerta, sacas a los 5 elefantes y metes a las jirafas, jajajaja-** reia escandalosamente, y este gesto logro sacar una pequeña sonrisa en el, no tanto por el chiste, sino por el gesto infantil de la chica

**-¿¡Eso es un chiste?!, ¡pues que mala eres!-** le respondió con frialdad. La rubia guardo silencio y se encogió de hombros cuando de pronto escucho esa voz

**-¡ Usagi, Mamoru! ¡que gusto verlos!- dijo** al momento de que se acercaba a saludarlos

**-¡Minako!-** grito con la misma efusividad Usagi

**-hola Mamoru, Usagi**- saludo el rubio acompañante, mientras le daba un beso en la mano a Usagi, lo cual hizo que se pusiera totalmente roja y a Mamoru, se sintiera incomodo

**-¡Andrew! ¿acaso Minako y tu?-** tomando de la mano a su supuesta prometida, la cual se extraño de la actitud

**-¿Cómo se te ocurre?, solo somos buenos amigos-** respondió al instante la modelo

**-hola Usa, he estado esperando tu historia-** dijo el ojiverde clavando la mirada en Usagi

**-¿Qué historia?-** se entrometió el pelinegro

**-pues la que intento publicar, Mamoru-** le respondió la chica, sin apartar la vista del par de ojos verdes que la acechaban

**-¿asi que eres escritora? ¡valla resulto ser una cajita de sorpresas tu prometida!-** le dijo a Mamoru- **¡por cierto! ¿Cómo van los preparativos para la fiesta?**

**-este… es que yo aun..**

**- ¡¿no me digas que aun no ves lo de tu vestido? ¡¿por dios!?-**grito histérica Minako

**-ejem… lo que pasa,es que.. no habíamos tenido tiempo y además Usagi, no tiene quien la ayude**

**-pues para eso estamos las amigas, mañana mismo paso por ti para que vallamos a un lugar super exclusivo- **

**- es que no se si..**

**-vamos Usa**- dijo Mamoru,- **yo también tengo asuntos que arreglar, ve con Minako, ella tiene un gusto exquisito y estoy seguro de que te llevara a un buen lugar,-** le respondió con dulzura

**-ayy Mamoru, jamás imagine que fueras tan tierno, **

**-oye y ¿has hablado con Makoto? Me parece que te estaba llamando y buscando**- pregunto Andrew, que no se creia para nada todo ese teatrito de la boda, pues conocía los sentimientos de su amigo.

**-ah, si, pues no, la verdad no la he visto**

**-¡que raro! Dijo que lleva días llamándote-** Usagi miro a Mamoru el desvio la mirada, y Mina volvió a interferir

**-bueno Usa, mañana mismo, paso por ti esta bien ¿a las 10?**

**-si claro ahí te espero**

**-bien, bueno pues dejamos que los tortolos sigan disfrutando ¿no lo crees Andrew?**

**-si, los tortolos**- dijo esto con un énfasis que enfado a Mamoru- **¡vamonos! ¡ah Usa, te espero eh!**

**-si, ¡gracias Andrew!-** y la pareja se alejo, en ese momento les sirvieron la comida y Mamoru se atrevió a decir

**-¿Cómo que se tiene demasiada confiancita contigo no lo crees?**

**-¿de quien hablas?-** respondió Usagi, confundida

**-¡como que de quien! ¡¿desde cuando te llama Usa?!-** imitando el tono seductor de voz que su amigo había hecho hacia unos segundos

**-ah, pues, no se, es la primera vez que me llama asi-** dijo con inocencia la chica

**-mmm, -** fue lo único que el respondió y se dispuso a comer, no sabia por que motivo le había molestado el hecho de que su mejor amigo se tomara tantas atenciones con la rubia. También ella estaba confundida, el estaba molesto con ella, pero, no lograba descifrar por que.

Al dia siguiente, el actor regresaba de la acostumbrada caminata matutina, Usagi tenia preparado una dotación de cereal, y algo de yogurt,

**-el desayuno esta listo**

**-mmm, se ve bien**- le contesto y se sento- **¿y que haras el dia de hoy?**

**-pues ire con Mina ¿ya te olvidaste?**- dijo deteniendo el bocado que se estaba llevando a la boca

**-si, es verdad, bueno pues, toma.- al momento que extendia una tarjeta- **

**-¿Qué es esto?**

**-lo necesitaras para pagar y hacer tus compras**- le respondió automáticamente, jugando con el tenedor

**-.y ¿es… para mi?-** indago insegura

**-¡claro, seras mi esposa! ¿no es asi? Y dije que te daría todo lo que te corresponde.-** la forma en que el miro a la chica la asusto un poco, _"¿Qué era ese sentimiento calido que emanaba de su pecho, cada que el le hablaba?" _no podía descifrarlo aun.

**-¡gracias Mamoru,!,** -y tomo su mano para apretarla y enfatizar mas el agradecimiento que sentía. Mamoru sintió algo extraño al sentir esa caricia.

**-bueno, espero que te valla bien, eh, ah por cierto el viernes tenemos la rueda de prensa, asi que será mejor que estes preparada**

**-si, ya lo se-**

Después de desayunar la chica subió a arreglarse, en ese momento tocaron la puerta.

**-hola Mamoru ¿y Usagi, estará lista?**

**-claro pasa, en un momento viene…¡Usa, han venido por ti!- **la chica bajo corriendo las escaleras, se encontraba emocionada, sin entender por que, el pelinegro al verla tan feliz, no pudo evitar sentirse bien,

**-bueno nos vamos, regreso al rato..-** mirando al chico que se encontraba sentado

**-no te preocupes, entiendo que estos asuntos suelen tardar mucho, asi que no te preocupes por la comida, yo ire a comer por ahí, por cierto, por los preparativos no te preocupes, ya tengo gente trabajando en eso, únicamente dedicate a lo tuyo**

**-ay gracias Mamo!-**exclamo la modelo y luego jalo de la mano a su amiga- **¡vamonos antes de que se arrepienta!**

El resto de la tarde trasncurrio sin novedad alguna para las dos chicas, visitaron varias tiendas donde vendían accesorios para novias, las mujeres no paraban de gritar y emocionarse, concdda uno de los modelos, hasta que a Minako se le ocurrió el lugar perfecto, asi que sin pensarlo mas, corrieron hacia el lugar donde se habían visto por primera vez. Casi anochecía cuando el minicooper se había estacionado frente a Full House.

**-bueno Minako, muchas gracias por todo, sin tu ayuda no se que habira hecho**

**-¡no te apures! Eres mi amiga, y por cierto creo que es hora de que nos tratemos mas íntimamente no crees**

**-no te entiendo**

**-¡vamos llamame Minako-chan! ¿se escucha mejor no es asi?, yo te llamare Usagi-**chan- al oir esto, la rubia de ojos celestes se sintió halagada y muy emocionada

**-¡¿de verdad,?! ¡¡valla jamás imagine ser amiga de la gran Minako Ahino, gracias**- al momento que la abrazaba.- bueno es hora de irme, nos vemos pronto, y gracias nuevamente.

Entro a la casa, el joven estaba mirando la television.

**-¿y como les fue?**

**-¡genial! ¡vimos muchísimas cosas!**

**-que bueno me alegro**

**-por cierto, toma-** extendiéndole un obsequio- te traje un pequeño regalo

**-¿a mi?-**pregunto extrañado mientras lo tomaba y lo abria con mucha emoción, ante la mirada curiosa de la rubia. Se trataba de un par de lentes color cafes oscuros, acompañado de una nota que decía "_gracias por todo, la verdad no se que haría sin ti, esta es mi manera de darte las gracias Usa" _el la miro, y le sonrio

**-estan muy lindos, gracias, pero no te hubieras molestado, mientras se acercaba a ella**

**-no es nada, la verdad es que, no se donde estaría viviendo si tu**…- bajaba el rostro conteniendo las lagrimas

**-¡no te pongas triste!**- levantando su cara con su mano, al ver los ojos celestes de la rubia al borde del llanto, se conmovió, tanto que fue inevitable acercarla a el, y abrazarla fuerte, Usagi, sintió ahogarse con su aroma tan perturbador, pero permaneció asi, se sentía tan bien, que no quería romper con la magia del momento.

**-sera mejor ir a descansar, nos esperan días muy intranquilos.** -Dijo el cuando la chica se hubo calmado.

**-si, ire a dormir, gracias y buenas noches**- comenzó a subir lentamente las escaleras, mientras el chico la seguía con la mirada pensativo, no lograba entender, que era lo que pasaba cada que la tenia cerca. Cuando Usagi entro a su habitación, se quedo sin habla. Frente a ella había una linda recamara, y la habitación, estaba decorada, con muebles de madera en color blanco, tenia una cama King zise, para ella sola, una comoda para guardar su ropa, un tocador, con su silla y un pequeño sofá, la cama estaba arreglado con unas finas sabanas que hacían juego con las cortinas de la ventana, Usagi, no pudo evitar sonreir, sabia bien quien había hecho todo eso, considero que ya era muy tarde para regresar a darle las gracias, asi que emocionada por no haber tenido una cama en semanas se acomodo, entre las almohadas y rápidamente se quedo profundamente dormida.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hola!!! ¿Qué les pareció?, espero muchso comentarios, les envio un gran beso y abrazo!! Y las espero en el siguiente episodio, SI, ACEPTO.

Les agradezco este capittulo a mis fieles amigas y seguidoras.

**Isabel20, Emeraude serenity, Patty ramirez de chiba, mirtiangis, princesita serenity de chiba, SAN, sailor O, sailor lady, Sandy-serena, marijo de chiba, mapi, anyreth, monik, lerinne, Annelise Wayne chiba, princess moon-light, yecce**. 

A todas mi l gracias por sus rewievs, por los favoritos y por el tiempo que le dedican a este fic, que esta realizado con mucho cariños, a todas ustedes besos!!!


	12. Si, acepto

NOTAS:- Sailor Moon y sus personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, espero disfruten la historia.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**SI, ACEPTO**

UN DIA ANTES EN LA CASA DE LA FAMILIA CHIBA……

El doctor Takashi Chiba, vio como el auto color rojo se alejaba de su casa, y sumamente acongojado entro a su hogar, encontrándose con su bella esposa Kasumi y su madre. Lentamente se quito los zapatos para entrar al recinto, las féminas lo miraban con detenimiento

**-¿Qué hacia el aquí?-** pregunto secamente mirando a las dos mujeres que no sabían que decir

**-por favor Takashi, es que ¿no piensas perdonarlo?-** los ojos azules de Kasumi parecían suplucarle

**-Kasumi, lo que el hizo es imperdonable, y sabe perfectamente que no puede venir a esta casa, hace años que se fue de aca, ¿a que ha venido?-** la abuela miro a Kasumi para dejarla hablar

-**hijo, el vino a presentarnos a su futura esposa, es por eso que ha venido ¿no te alegra eso?-** el semblante del doctor pareció desvanecerse cuando escucho esa noticia

**-¿el va a….casarse? entonces ¿esa chica es….?-** necesito recostarse sobre el sofá para no derrumbarse ante lo que estaba escuchando

**-es una linda chica-** se apresuro a decir Kasumi- ¿no te parece?-

El hombre no respondió nada asi que su madre intervino

**-Mamoru ya esta sentando cabeza, deberías darle la oportunidad de que puede hacer las cosas, además esa chica….-** guardo un momento silencio para tomar un poco de aire antes de continuar**- esa pobre chica, esta sola y… sus padres murieron, es huérfana y no tiene a nadie en el mundo, por eso….**

**-diganme de una buena vez ¿Qué quieren?-** un poco impaciente por la reacción de las mujeres

**-bueno amor, es que, ella quería saber si tu la podias entregar el dia de su boda, pues no tiene nadie en el mundo , que pueda ocupar el lugar de su padre.**

**-¡yoo?-** el señor chiba se quedo sorprendido- **pero..¿por que yo?**

**-al parecer ella desconoce de tu relación con Mamoru y nos parece una buena idea, después de todo ella no tiene culpa de nada-** decía la anciana satisfecha con la reacción que su hijo estaba teniendo

**-no prometo nada, pero lo pensare-** fue lo único que dijo subiendo las escaleras, mientras las dos mujeres se miraban sumamente complacidas, por el plan que habían ideado para reconciliar a los dos hombres que amaban.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE…..

Era viernes por la mañana después del acostumbrado desayuno, Mamoru le dijo a la rubia que lo acompañaba.

**-tenemos que darnos prisa, debemos ir a la rueda de prensa-** mirándola detenidamente- **asi que tendremos que pasar a comprarte algo de ropa**

**-¿mas ropa?-** totalmente asombrada pero dibujando una enorme sonrisa en el rostro

**-pues si, te presentare oficialmente y es necesario que estes presentable-** levantándose para ir a arreglarse dejando a la chica totalmente asombrada

**-¡¡¡siii!!, ¡tendre ropa nueva!-** dijo gritando y dando saltos de felicidad

**-dije ¡rapido!-** se escucho la voz varonil desde la planta de arriba

**-¡ya voy, ya voy! ¡uy! ¿Por qué seras tan amargado?-** le grito como respuesta, luego la chica recordó el momento en que el, y su padre se habían encontrado _"¿me pregunto que habra pasado entre ellos dos?" _luego decidió apurarse para terminar pronto antes de que el pelinegro se arrepintiera de tal oferta.

Un par de horas después, Mamoru y Usagi iban rumbo al centro comercial, rápidamente realizaron algunas compras y es que Usagi se veía linda con lo que tuviera puesto, como no tenían mucho tiempo fueron a Meio Producciones.

**-Mamoru ¡que bueno que llegas! ¡Setsuna esta hecha un manojo de nervios!-** dijo Jedite

**-imagino… mira Jedite, te presento a mi prometida-** dijo al momento que tomaba a la chica por los hombros- ella es Usagi Tsukino

**-¿Usagi…Tsukino?...-** luego pareció recordar**- ¿oye que esta chica no es…?**

**-Si**. Respondió Mamoru- **es la chica que me vendió la casa**

**-¿y …?-** Jedite no sabia como decir aquello

**-la vida da vueltas y resulta que, descubri que ella es una gran mujer- **dijo mirando a Usagi, a lo que ella sonrio, y le agradeció con la mirada, aunque a cierto ojiverde que estaba presente no pareció creer ni una sola palabra

**-ah!! Asi que ¿de ahí es donde se conocen?-** dijo mirando a la rubia la cual al reconocerlo inmediatamente lo saludo

**-¡Andrew! ¿Qué alegría verte!-** el rubio se acerco a ella y le dio un beso, admirándola en silencio

**-¡hola Usa! ¡tan hermosa como siempre!-** al tiempo que recorría el rostro de la chica con la mirada, cosa que Mamoru percibió y de inmediato tomo a Usagi de la mano para jalarla hacia el, y con la otra saludar a su amigo

**-¡que gusto verte!-** dijo el pelinegro con voz fingida.- Jedite se dio cuenta de las miradas que se proporcionaban estos dos y con astucia intervino

**-¡Mamoru!.¡ Tenemos el tiempo justo! ¡ya Makoto te espera!-** al escuchar ese nombre, el pelinegro se puso rigido, e inmediatamente su semblante sereno cambio lo cual no paso desapercibido para la rubia

**-¿Mako?-** pregunto con voz entrecortada

**-¡asi es! ¡oye he estado llamándote! ¿Por qué no me has contestado?- **dijo la chica mientras se acercaba a saludarlo dándole un beso en la mejilla, e ignoraba a la rubia que la veía con molestia. Mamoru por su parte estaba muy molesto con la castaña por todo lo que había pasado, y su orgullo no le permitia perdonarle lo que había hecho a pesar de quererla tanto

**-yo…lo siento, he estado muy ocupado, como comprenderas ¡voy a casarme!-** y diciendo esto jalo hacia el Usagi, tomandola por la cintura, acto con el cual la ojiazul se dio cuenta perfectamente de los sentimientos del guapo actor. Sintió que su corazón se oprimía, pero al ver el rostro de la castaña tomo valor para fingir una sonrisa.

**-ah si… ¡hola Usagi!-** saludo Makoto mientras le sonreia hipócritamente

**-¡hola!-** se limito a responder ella

**-¡hola! ¡asi que tu eres la dueña de su corazón! ¡que bonita!-** Usagi volteo a ver a la mujer que le hablaba, era muy elegante y hermosa, y mirada noble. Tenia ojos color marron.

**-¡mucho gusto!-** dijo ella inclinándose hacia la guapa mujer.

**-tuve oportunidad de verte en fotos, pero en persona eres mas linda aun ¡Mamoru te felicito! ¡esta chica es lindísima! Veo que tienes muy buenos gustos-** ante este comentario Usagi se sonrojo y Mamoru la miro detenidamente, "_tienen razón… ella es….. muy linda_" pensaba mientras la veía con devoción ante la mirada atónita de su amiga que nunca había visto ese semblante en el rostro de su mejor amigo

-**bueno, ya tendremos tiempo para platicar, ahora Mamoru ven conmigo a arreglarte-** decía Makoto mientras que se colgaba del brazo del chico, ante esto Usagi, la volteo a ver con seriedad, Mamoru se dejo llevar por la castaña pues entendió que no tenia escapatoria, después de todo era su asesora de imagen desde hacia tiempo.

**-¡ve Mamoru! que de la chica nos encargaremos nosotros.- l**e ordeno Setsuna

**-esta bien, Usa… ¡confia en Setsuna!-** le dijo para tranquilizarla pues era evidente que estaba nerviosa por estar frente a las cámaras. _"Usa, me llamo Usa otra vez!!"_ pensaba la rubia y su rostro se ilumino con una gran sonrisa nuevamente.

El chico se acerco un poco a su oído para murmurar –**y no olvides lo que tenemos que decir**- el susurro provoco que la chica se estremeciera, y su rostro se pusiera colorado, al escuchar esa voz tan varonil, Mamoru por su parte pudo sentir el aroma a rosas que despedia su cuerpo y sus cabellos y sus sentidos se turbaron por un momento. Makoto aprovecho esto para colgarse de su brazo nuevamente y decirle

**-¿bueno vámonos tenemos mucho que hacer!.** - caminaban mientras que se fue mirando por encima de los hombroa a la rubia que se enfadaba

**-¡no te preocupes Makoto y Mamoru son muy buenos amigos no debes ponerte celosa-** dijo Setsuna para tranquilizarla

**-yo…este..-** se sentía apenada por que la habían descubierto

**-ademas Mamoru es un excelente chico, amroso, y fiel, de hecho no ha tenido muchas novias, muchas o la mayoría han sido inventadas y nunca le hemos conocido una novia hasta ahora…-** tomandola de los hombros para darle seguridad- **asi que estoy segura de que debes ser una chica especial**

**-¿en serio! Pero si el es… ¡es!**

**-¡es guapísimo!, tienes razón, conozco a Mamo- chan desde que era un chiquillo, y dejame decirte que es un ser increíble, lo quiero como a un hermano, pero el, no se ha enamorado… bueno yo crei que si estaba enamorado de una chica, pero ahora que te presento como la novia veo que me equivoque**

Cuando la morena dijo esto un recuerdo llego a la mente de la chica.

---------------------------------INICIO FLASHBACK------------------------------------------------------------------------

-**pues ser la novia, del hombre mas guapo de Tokio, ¿no te emociona?. ¿hace cuanto **

**que andan?. Por que la ultima vez que hable con el, no me dijo que tuviera una relacion formal**

**-es que , nunca la hemos tenido-** se excuso la ojiazul

**- ah si, que tonta, ahora que recuerdo, el me dijo que estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga y que estaba pensando en declararsele muy protnto!-** al oir eso, Usagi se estremecio, "¿Mamoru enamorado?", eso solo podia significar una cosa y era que ella no era la susodicha, en ese momento sintio una fuerte opresión en el pecho

**-¿ te dijo que estaba enamorado?-** pregunto curiosa

----------------------------------------------------------FIN DEL FLASHBACK-----------------------------------------------------------------

En ese momento parecía entenderlo todo, Mamoru si estaba enamorado de una chica y al parecer ahora entendía de quien se trataba pues por la forma que en actuaba con Makoto sus dudas se disolvieron estaba enamorado de Makoto. Muy triste se dejo arreglar por algunos diseñadores los cuales la maquillaron y la arreglaron dejándola impecable.

**-¡te ves muy bien!-** dijo Setsuna con una sonrisa satisfactoria, cuando todo hubo terminado

**-¿en verdad lo crees?**

**-si, sabes pienso que aun son muy jóvenes para casarse y ojala que dios bendiga su matrimonio, seria muy desagradable que las cosas entre ustedes no funcionen**

**-¿Por qué lo dice?**

**-hablame de tu que no soy tan vieja como parezco, bueno a lo que me refiero es que, Mamoru es un chico solitario y estoy segura de que le hace falta amor eso le devolverá un poco la felicidad que ha perdido, pero si no llegara a funcionar….-** bajo la mirada

**-¿Qué pasaría?-** intrigada

**-pues seria el fin de su carrera, y no solo de ello sino de el mismo**

Todo estaba listo Usagi fue la primera en salir, pero como aun Mamoru no salía Andre llego a hacerle compañía.

**-¿estas nerviosa?**

**-si, un poco-** confeso con el rostro eterrorizado

**-¡vamos pero cambia ese semblante que parece que hubieras visto a un fantasma!-** sonriendo

**-jeje, si, es que no se que va a pasar-**

**-tranquila, tu nada mas tienes que responder a lo que digan y ya- **

**-gracias- **

**-por cierto ¿es verdad que se conocieron cuando le vendiste tu casa a Mamoru?-** pregunto el chico completamente curioso pues sabia que había gato encerrado, pues Mamoru siempre demostró estar enamorado de Makoto, y por otro lado, enpezaba a descubrir que esa chica le atraía demasiado.

**-ehh.. bueno yo..-** la rubia empezó a titubear y justo en ese momento llego Mamoru, al ver a Andrew cerca de Usagi, sintió unas ganas de partirle la cara y el no se explicaba por que.

**-¿estas lista Usa?-** le pregunto utilizando un tono de voz mas dulce de la habitual, con lo que la chica no podía resistirse y mirándolo sonriente le respondió

**-¡si vamos!-** iban a tomarse de la mano cuando la Makoto se acerco a el con el pretexto de arreglarle la corbata y colocándose muy cerca del actor rodeo su cuello delicadamente.

**-ten mucho cuidado, no me gustaría que algún detalle saliera mal-** dijo con voz melosa, mientras que Usagi cerro los puños con fuerza ante tal demostración de afecto la cual la estaba sacando de sus casillas.

**-¡gracias!-** respondió el pelinegro con frialdad y de inmediato saco las manos de la chica de su cuello, y se arreglo el mismo la corbata. Dejándola completamente sorprendida pues nunca la había tratado asi, Usagi no pudo evitar sonreir, y luego se tomaron de la mano para entrar a la pequeña sala.

Al instante una lluvia de flashes los sorprendió, trataron de sonreir y se dispusieron a tomar asiento, en la mesa donde ya se encontraba Setsuna, Jedite y el director de la película que estaban por filmar, el chico llevaba un traje color gris con una camisa negra debajo, y corbata en color gris tirándole a plata, Usagi había elegido un vestido largo de tirantes de colores estampados, accesorios en color rojo al igual que sus zapatillas y le habían recogido el cabello, todos guardaron silencio al verla pues en realidad era muy bonita.

**-¡buenas tardes!-**tomo la palabra Setsuna. Mientras que la pareja tomaba asiento en su lugar correspondiente**.- agradecemos infinitamente su presencia en este lugar, y al llamado de prensa que Mamoru Chiba ha realizado, como sabran el motivo de la reunión es para que el mismo nos hable acerca de su compromiso con la señorita Usagi Tsukino, les pedimos de favor que sean respetuosos y tolerantes con las preguntas, y el orden que cada uno tendrá., en esta mesa nos acompaña el señor Jedite Meio, y el director de la película "Obsesion", el señor Yumito Kashimurra., bueno dejamos abierto el foro paras las peguntas, será el mismo señor Chiba quien elegirá al azar**.

Seguido de este acto, muchas manos se levantaron, Usagi veía entretenida y a la vez sorprendida pues nunca había estado en un lugar como ese. Mamoru eligio a uno y este manifestó su pregunta.

**-gracias…bueno como es sabido Mamoru Chiba ha sido uno de los rompecorazones de momento y se le ha involucrado sentimentalmente con muchas chicas del medio artístico, ¿Por qué esta vez elegio a una chica que no es del medio?- **

**-bueno para emezar debo aclarar, como se ha hecho en su momento, que yo, no tengo ninguna relación con ninguna de las señoritas, con las que anteriormente se me ha relacionado, es única y exclusivamente chismes que han girado en torno a mi carrera. Nunca he tenido relación alguna con las modelos o artistas con las que ustedes han mencionado-** respondió con seriedad mientras elegia a otro.

**-Señor Kashimurra, ¿Qué opina usted del repentino compromiso que su estrella principal tiene, cree usted que será favorable con su proyecto?-** Usagi vio a Mamoru el cual, estaba notablemente nervioso, por lo cual, le tomo la mano en señal de compañerismo, el sonrio ante este gesto.

**-bueno pues, debo confesar que en un principio, la noticia nos cayo como un balde de agua fría a todos, sin embargo, admirablemente el raiting e interés por el lanzamiento de la película ha crecido desde que se anuncio el compromiso, lo cual ha sido muy favorable.**

**-siguiente pregunta-** dijo una chica rubia de anteojos - **¿entonces usted nos quiere decir que…nunca ha tenido otras novias?-** esta pregunta desconcertó al varon, por lo que fue Jedite quien intervino

**-tampo hay que ser extremistas, el joven Chiba ha mantenido algunas relaciones sentimentales, pero nunca había tenido una relación formal, en la que el nos halla presentado a su novia-**

**-¿entonces señorita Tsukino que siente usted, ahora que esta a punto de convertirse en la futura señora Chiba, comprende que es uno de los hombres mas sexys del mundo según la revista estadounidense "People"? ¿no le da un poco de celos?-** las miradas se posaron inevitablemente en la rubia de ojos celestes que estaba ahí, tomando fuertemente la mano de su "novio" lo cual a todos les pareció de lo mas romantico, Mamoru apretaba con fuerza sus manos.

**-…bueno…yo..considero que los celos, son una muestra de debilidad…- **comenzó a decir- **yo.. estoy conciente de que Mamoru, es una estrella y por supuesto se que es uno de los hombres mas guapos del mundo,** -mirándolo a los ojos lo cual provoco un sonrojo en el chico que miraba la manera tan sincera en que ella se expresaba de el**-por eso me caso con el….-** completo con lo cual se escucharon algunas risas por la ocurrencia de la chica**- y estoy segura de que no por eso, el me será infiel-** Mamoru le sonrio en agradecimiento y escogió a otro periodista.

**-bueno ahora lo importante es saber ¿Cómo se conocieron? Es decir desde cuando andan, por que no estábamos enterados de la existencia de esta jovencita?**

**-creo que son muchas preguntas-** sonrio el pelinegro- **pues parecerá extraño pero a ella la conoci…. Hace unos días…-** mientras la miraba a los ojos.- **Casualmente coincidimos en un viaje que hicimos a Hong Kong y ….considero que…fue amor a primera vista, pues desde el primer momento me cautivo esa mirada tierna y esa sonrisa picara-** Usagi no podía creer lo que el decía, y sonreía nerviosamente, mientras Makoto y Andrew observaban desde una esquina, ella noto como su amigo se comportaba y Andrew, recordó ese viaje, estaba seguro de que había algo misterioso-

**-¿desde ese dia fueron novios?**

**-bueno no…-** respondió Usagi**- yo, vendi mi casa, y por azares del destino, el comprador resulto ser el- **mirándolo fijamente**- asi que cuando fui por mis cosas**- mentia puesto que no sucedió asi**- lo vi, y nos reconocimos de inmediato….**

**-asi inicio una linda amistad y cuando menos me lo imagine estaba enamorado de ella-** menciono sonriendo- **y me dije ¡ella es la adecuada! Asi que sin pensarlo mas, le propuse matrimonio y el resto, ya lo saben-**

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, algunos los felicitaban y otros se mostraban algo asombrados .

**-¿no les parece que es demasiado prematuro? Es decir por lo que vemos no llevan mucho tiempo de conocerse…**

**-¿Qué se le va a hacer?-** dijo el actor- **el amor es asi-** abrazando a la rubia que tenia a su lado, el vio como la castaña lo miraba con rabia y no entendía por que.

**-¿y para cuando es la boda?-** se animo a preguntar un joven de cabello castaño.

**-dentro de dos semanas, entre mas pronto mejor-** respondió

**-una pregunta mas-** dijo otra chica- **se especulaba que usted estaba enamorado de su diseñadora la señorita Makoto Kino ¿es cierto que nos puede decir al respecto?**- todos miraron a la intrépida chica que se había atrevido a realizar esa pregunta, pues aunque muchos y multiples veces se había especulado sobre eso, Mamoru siempre lo negó, a pesar de vérsele juntos muchas veces.

**-creo que queda muy claro que, ellos son grandes amigos- **se apresuro a decir Setsuna**.- Y están confundiendo las cosas-**

Usagi veía a Mamoru, y luego miro a la castaña la cual sonreía desde donde estaba,y quería saber la respuesta de Mamoru

**-No se de donde sacan eso….- **bajando la mirada. Una vez mas Usagi noto su semblante triste y vio que mentia**.- Makoto y yo, nos conocemos desde hace muchos años, desde que eramos niños, al igual que el señor Furuhata, y mis sentimientos por ella es total y exclusivamente de amigos.- **Dijo secamente volteando a ver a su amiga, que por alguna razón se sintió extraña al escuchar esa respuesta, y miraba con insistencia a su amigo del que ahora estaba mas segura que nunca estaba enamorado de ella.

**-bueno, pues nos deja muy claro y se nota en su mirada un brillo muy especial que nuca le habiamos visto al verlo junto a esta chica, lo cual nos muestra que se encuentra muy feliz, **

**-¡asi es! No puedo estar mejor, Usa es…. ¡Una chica maravillosa!-** relfejandose en los ojos de la chica que le sonreía tímidamente.

-**le agradecemos mucho este espacio a todos, y para terminar nos gustaría saber si pudieran regalarnos un beso, para la revista-** ambos chicos voltearon a verse. Y todos los periodistas apoyaron la idea aplaudiendo y haciendo la misma petición.

Todos se habían levantado de sus lugares, Mamoru comenzó a caminar llevando junto con el a Usagi, la cual estaba muy nerviosa y sentía que su corazón latia con fuerza. El chico se acerco nuevamente a su oído y le dijo

**-no te preocupes… ahora …¿me permites?-** ante esa mirada ella permaneció inmóvil, no podía creer como es que perdia la voluntad cuando estaba frente a el, y lo miro.

Cuando se vio en esos ojos azules, a Mamoru le temblaron las manos, y tomando delicadamente un mechon de su rubio cabello, lo acomodo en su lugar y con ternura cerro el espacio que había entre sus cuerpos, dándose un beso muy tierno y lleno de amor, por lo que todos apreciaron, se escucharon los aplausos y la pareja se separo, el joven sintió como su corazón latia con fuerza aun después de haberse separado de ella. Y al ver hacia una esquina noto que Makoto ya no estaba. Todos se fueron retirando y Setsuna se acerco a ellos.

**-bueno pues ¡felicidades! Y que sean muy felices…Usagi-chan, espero que lo hagas muy feliz, lo quiero como un hermano y no me gustaría verlo sufrir-** la chica se sonrojo al oir como la llamo pero le respondió afirmativamente. **– también tu Mamo-chan, no quiero quejas ¡eh!.**- bromeo, mientras ella y Jedite se despedían

**-¡mañana nos vemos para ultimar detalles de la boda!-** le dijo el rubio al despedirse. Poco a poco se fueron todos y quedaron solos

**-¿nos vamos?-** le dijo el, ella quería enfrentarlo, preguntarle si todo lo que habían dicho de Makoto era cierto, pero en eso se acordó que todo era una farsa, y que aunque fuera cierto, ella no tenia por que ponerse asi**.- ¿Usagi?**

**-ah!..si vámonos-** caminando de prisa sin esperarlo, el la observo caminar y noto que algo andaba mal

**-¡oye! ¿estas enojada?-** pregunto el chico siguiéndola

**-¡yo!, no ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?-** respondió ironica, a lo que Mamoru se extraño, asi que antes de que ella llegara al auto ya el, se encontraba a su lado para abrirle la puerta, Usagi lo miro **"¡por dios que guapo es!… no se… no se si vaya a poder hacerlo"** se decía

**-no estes enojada, piensa que todo acabara pronto-** dijo pensando que estaba asi por que habían mentido frente a todos**,- además quiero dedirte algo**

**-¿Qué?-** dijo ella levantando la mirada

**-¡gracias!...¡gracias por hacer esto por mi!-** la sinceridad de sus palabras y la manera en el lo veía la terminaron convenciendo una vez mas,

**-no tienes de que..-** y subió al auto, pensando en que era lo que podía estarle sucediendo. Pues nunca antes le había pasado algo asi.

DOS SEMANAS DESPUES………………..

El dia de la boda llego sin contratiempos, Usagi estaba lista la abuela y Kasumi la acompañaban, cuando en eso entro un hombre.

**-¡Takashi! ¿Qué haces aquí?-** pregunto extrañada la abuela.

**-bueno pues, vengo a entregar a mi nueva hija, a mi hijo-** dijo serio, para luego mirar a la chica- **bueno ¿si tu me lo permites?- extendiéndole el brazo **

**-¡si!, para mi es un placer!-** dijo la chica mientra unas lagrimas salian de sus ojos, lo que conmovió a los presentes.

**-¡vamos vas a estropear tu maquillaje!-** dijo con ternura Kasumi mientras le limpiaba la cara

**-¡rabito! ¡no seas tan débil, debes ser mas fuerte!-** le reprendió con frialdad la abuela

**-¡si!-** sijo ella animandose y tomando el brazo de Takashi caminaron hacia la recepción en donde se encontraban todo tipo de celebridades y conocidos de Mamoru, asi como algunos miembros de la prensa, también, estaban ahí los pocos amigos de Usagi, Kelvin, Molly y Minako.

Las puertas se abrieron para dar paso a la novia, Mamoru se sentía terriblemente nervioso sin saber porque, pues estaba claro que todo era una farsa.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron y miro a su padre y a la chica rubia de ojos celestes a su lado, su corazón latio con fuerza, parecía un angel, se miraba hermosa, llevaba un vestido en línea A, sin mangas y con algunas aplicaciones en la parte de arriba, llevaba unos plisados hacia el costado, terminando en un moño, unos aretes largos de oro y gargantilla a juego, y se había recogido su habitual peinado levantando sus cabellos con un prendedor de finas piedras sobre el cual iba el velo, mismo que le caia por la cara, tenia un maquillaje impecable y un ramo de alzatraces, era un evento de dia, y por lo tanto era un modelo sencillo pero muy femenino. Mamoru había quedado sin habla, y Makoto observo la manera en como la estaba mirando, y no era el único ya que Andrew, también la veía con deleite.

**-espero que puedas hacerla feliz-** dijo el padre con una mirada fría, Mamoru solo asintió con la cabeza y tomo del brazo a Usagi, al mirarla a los ojos, noto que estaba mas hermosa de lo que se veía a lo lejos y la admiro, sonriéndole, ella le correspondió y le sonrio de igual forma, sus corazones latian fuertmente.

**-estamos aca reunidos para dar celebración a la unión en sagrado matrimonio de Mamoru Chiba y Usagi Tsukino…..-** la ceremonia continua hasta que llego el momento crucial.

**-Usagi Tsukino, ¿aceptas por esposo a Mamoru Chiba, y aceptas amarlo y respetarlo, todos los días de tu vida, hasta que la muerte los separe?**

**-si, acepto-** dijo ella mas emocionada de lo que debería. _"¿pero por que me siento asi? Mamoru se ve tan guapo, siento que mi corazón va a estallar de felicidad…¿pero porque?_

**-Mamoru Chiba, ¿aceptas por esposa a Usagi Tsukino, y aceptas amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida hasta que la muerte los separe?**

**-si, acepto.-** respondio el, sin dejar de ver esos ojos que tenia frente suyo y que le hacían sentir extrañas sensaciones. "_es una chica muy hermosa… la forma en como me mira me hace sentir… no se… no se que me pasa… su mirada y su sonrisa son…perfectas!_" La chica sonrio, y todos miraban con ternura a la pareja

**-Por el poder que me confiere la iglesia, yo los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia-** en ese momento los dos despertaron y reaccionaron, ¡un beso!, el joven miro a la rubia para sentir su aprobación, pero ella, lo miraba fijamente, de manera inevitable el se perdió en su mirada, su corazón y su pulso aumentaba cada vez mas, y estrechándola un poco con una mano y con la otra tomando delicadamente su rostro, la acerco para darle un beso, Mamoru aprisiono los labios de la chica con firmeza pero dulcemente, esos labios siempre lo hacian perder los sentidos y no lograba comprender por que.

Usagi sentía que estaba soñando, los latidos de su corazon, amenazaban con hacer un escándalo, sintió los calidos y jugosos labios del chico acariciando su boca y se sintió dichosa y feliz.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

AGRADECIMIENTOS A TODAS LAS QUE ME DEJARON UN REWIEV EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR

**Monik, sailor lady, yecce, serenity Jenny, milena9, mirtiangis, isabel20, princesita serenity de chiba, anyreth, Sandy-serena, mapi, luz cullen chiba, eniun,**

Y a todas las que se dan un paseo por este fic, besos y saludos!!


	13. ¿Lunade miel?

NOTAS DE AUTORA:

Por fin pude terminar este capitulo!!! Espero que les guste y lo disfruten, no se preocupen, se que tienen muchas dudas con respecto a Makoto, pero las cosas se iran aclarando recuerden que es durante el matrimonio que Usagi descubre que Mamoru ; quien es un orgulloso y arrogante; esta enamorado de alguien… asi que aun tendrá que sufrir mucho, bueno no les adelanto mas, y léanlo!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**¿LUNA DE MIEL?..**

Mamoru fue el primero en reaccionar, por alguna razón tenia entre sus brazos a la chica con la que acababa de casarse y ella estaba fuertemente eferrada a su espalda, lentamente despego sus labios de la rubia, y la observo por un instante, ella se sintió analizada y únicamente le sonrio y desvio la mirada, en un descuido humedeció sus labios con su lengua y esto no paso desapercibido para el moreno que aun se encontraba pensativo.

"_¿Qué me pasa, porque la beso de esa forma, no debería ser asi?" _viendo como ella aun permanecia agitada en eso fue interrumpido

**-¡felicidades!-** gritaron 3 chicos que parecían ser los mas entusiastas de la fiesta

**-¡Usagi-Chan, Mamo-Chan muchas felicidades! **-Exclamo la rubia modelo encontrándose con Molly y Kelvin que se acercaban

**-¡Minako!-** grito la pelirroja**- ¡Minako Ahino!**

**-si… es ella..-** competo Kelvin-¿**Usagi-chan, ella es tu amiga?**

**-Sii-** dijo sonriendo, mientras Mamoru volteaba a ver a otro lado, poniendo las manos en la cintura.

**-¡mucho gusto!-** respondió la rubia- **¡vamos Mamo-chan dime! ¿A dónde van de luna de miel?-**Usagi volteo a verlo y el se puso de mil colores

**-este…..-.** en eso fue interrumpido por Andrew

-**¡felicidades amigo! ¡espero que puedas hacer feliz a esta linda chica!- **le dijo en un tono ironico que solo fue perceptible por Mamoru

**-¡Mamo-chan!- **dijo Makoto, Usagi la miro y luego a Mamoru, había algo que le hacia latir su corazón agitadamente cada que ella aparecia, _"¿Por qué la mira asi, de esa forma?"_

**-¿Qué quieres?-** repondio el con fastidio, ya que aun no quería saber nada de ella

**-.. yo…-** mirando a Usagi**. - ¡felicidades!-** al no saber que responder

**-Usa… ¡espero que te diviertas mucho! Y aun sigue mi propuesta en pie ¡eh!-** le dijo guiñándole un ojo cosa que provoco que Mamoru se pusiera muy molesto

**-Usa..¡vamonos!-** retando con la mirada al rubio

**-¡si! ¡nos vemos luego amigos!-** los novios abordaron una preciosa limosina y se fueron a donde seria la recepción, era una ceremonia muy intima pero no por eso sencilla, había todo tipo de celebridades, y los novios trataron de ser lo mas amables que podían uno con otro, bailaron muy animadamente y se sonreían como si fueras los mas enamorados del mundo, la familia de Mamoru estaba muy contenta. En un momento Takashi se acerco a la chica

**-¡muchas gracias por lo que hizo por mi!**

**-no tienes de que…-** mirándola con ternura, a lo lejos Mamoru vio la escena, al parecer su padre se llevaba muy bien con la chica**- tendras que tener mucha paciencia**

**-¿eh?-** dijo ella despistada, pues buscaba a su esposo

**-Mamoru es un poco necio, y testarudo, tiene un mal carácter pero… es una buena persona..**

**-si, asi parece- **respondió ella, cuando en eso diviso a su ahora esposo, por lo que pudo ver claramente como una guapa castaña se acercaba a el

**-Mamo-chan…-**le hablo con suavidad, lo que logro que el quitara los ojos de la rubia

**-¿Qué?-** dijo levantando una ceja sin voltear a verla y llevándose una copa a los labios

**-¿tan molesto estas conmigo?-** acercándose mas a el

**-¡no estoy molesto! ¿Quién te dijo eso?**

**-es que, no entiendo tu actitud, me has estado rechazando-** poniéndose frente a el para llamar su atención y haciendo pucheros

A lo lejos un rubio de ojos verdes observaba a la novia " _es muy linda…. ¿pero que estoy pensando ella es la esposa de mi mejor amigo ¡casi mi hermano!?"_ dijo sacudiendo su cabeza para quitar ese pensamiento. Luego miro a donde los ojos al parecer tristes de la chica miraban

**-sabes bien porque… ¡acabo de casarme! ¿Qué querías?- **al oir esto ella se rio nerviosamente y bajo su mirada

**-lo siento… si eso quieres ….-** alejándose de el, tan solo dio unos pasos cuando se detuvo para voltear a verlo, y efectivamente ahí estaba el parado viendo como se alejaba de ella, Makoto no entendía su actitud, pero en eso Andrew se acerco

**-¿Por qué haces esto?-** enfrentándola

**-no entiendo de que me hablas**

**-¡no te hagas!, quieres saber y comprobar que siente Mamo-chan por ti ¿cierto?-** ella no respondió nada **-¡olvidalo! ¡el ahora esta casado!**

**-¡sabes bien que el no es el que me interesa! ¡ademas tu dijiste que..!**

**-¡no importa que halla dicho! –** y luego tomandola del brazo la alejo de ahí

El resto de la fiesta paso sin contratiempos, los novios parecían muy cariñosos ante los ojos de los demás.

**-Usa… es hora de irnos-** dijo el en un momento de la fiesta tomandola del brazo delicadamente

**-¡se ven muy felices!-** dijo Mina **– y sobre todo tu Mamo-chan tienes un brillo especial en tu mirada**

**-¡¿Qué?!-** asombrado mientras miraba a Usagi que trataba de analizar su respuesta

**-bueno espero que se diviertan mucho-** dijo Molly- **¡ah! Usagi-chan no te olvides de traernos un presente!- **con este comentario el pelinegro los miro con desprecio

**-¡vamonos!-** dijo acercándose a su oído. Ella volteo a verlo para encontrarse con esos ojos azules y muy sonrojada bajo su mirada, el no entendía que pasaba con ella, era tan diferente a otras chicas, su mirada era transparente, y llena de bondad, muy contrario a otras chicas que trataban de persuadirlo.

Los novios se fueron, la familia Chiba estaba muy contenta, pero aun la abuela no estaba del todo conforme, pero ya al regresar ajustarían cuentas. Usagi iba de lo mas emocionada.

**-¿Mamoru a donde iremos?- t**omando un refresco y unos panquecillos que había en el avión.

**-iremos a Tailandia- **respondió con su acostumbrado tono de frialdad recostando su cabeza en su asiento.

**-¡¿a.. a Tailandia'!-**dijo con un grito

**-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué escándalo es ese?- **dijo con fastidio mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos

**- es que, dicen que Tailandia es… ¡increible!- **dijo llevándose una mano a la boca para ahogar su grito, mientras movia sus pies rápidamente. El chico solo la vio y haciendo una mueca la volteo la cara

**-¡shht no puedes callarte un poco! Trato de dormir**

**-¡que amargado eres! Podríamos por lo menos disfrutar de ese viaje- **dijo con la vocecita que demostraba tristeza. El abrió primero un ojo, para ver su gesto de niña berrinchuda y sonrio

**-¡esta bien! ¿dime que quieres hacer?- **sentándose para ponerle atención, eso era algo que a Usagi le gustaba, el siempre procuraba verte a los ojos. Y aunque eso la ponía nerviosa siempre la hacia sentir comoda.

**-pues…¡me gustaría conocer lugares interesantes!, salir, caminar por la playa, ¡ver el atardecer! .-** sin darse cuenta comenzó a gritar de nuevo -¡oh lo siento!- menciono al darse cuenta

**-¡ok, ya veremos al llegar!-** fue lo único que respondió y poniéndose sus audífonos cerro los ojos, cruzando las piernas.

"_es raro, pero algunas veces parece estar de mal humor y al instante que sigue es una buena persona"_ mientras se quedaba observándolo, hasta que el sueño la venció.

Horas mas tarde, la pareja se encontraba dando un paseo en yate, ella se había puesto un vestido muy primaveral escotado con tirantes amarrables, y de un bonito estampado en rojo con blanco, además unas sandalias, que se sujetaban hasta la media pantorrilla y para evitar que su cabello le estorbara le había hecho una trenza y amarrado hacia un lado. Mamoru vestia unos pantalones de lino de color beige, sandalias cafes y una camisa blanca abotonada hasta casi el abdomen, dejando ver su atlético cuerpo, cuando salió de la habitación Usagi no pudo evitar comérselo con la mirada, ese atuendo se ajustaba bien a su figura.

**-¿Qué miras?-** lanzando una sonrisa coqueta, ella al darse cuenta se enojo mucho

**-¡no te estaba mirando! **– mirando hacia la nada y mordiendo las puntas de su cabello

**-ah si…-** poniéndose a su lado y metiendo las manos en las bolsas poniéndose en una pose muy sexy

**-¡no eres para nada sexy!-** le dijo antes de que el le dijera algo, aunque sentía que la nariz le crecia por decir semejante cosa.

**-mmm ¿Qué raro las chicas no me dicen eso?-** encogiéndose de hombros mientras acomodaba su cabellera negra que con el viento revoloteaba dando un espectáculo imposible de menospreciar para la vista

**-¡calmate! ¿Qué te crees?- **arrebatándole de las manos el jugo que el había tomado para beber.

**-¡oye el hecho de tu no pesques ni un resfriado no es mi culpa!-** dijo ironico

**-ayyssshh!-** fue lo que obtuvo como respuesta y eso le hizo reir, Usagi lo miro nuevamente

**-no te entiendo-** Mamoru la escucho y fue guardando silencio

**-¿Qué cosa?-** mirándola fijamente

**-te ves bien cuando sonries,-** el se sintió extraño al escuchar eso **-¿Por qué entonces eres amargado la mayor parte del tiempo?-** el chico titubeo al no saber que responder

**-eso…¡es algo que no …-** al mirar que ella lo miraba desafiante guardo silencio

**-ademas eres un tonto…¿Por qué te llevas mal con tu famila!-** aquello comenzo a convertirse en un regaño y el estaba ahí escuchando cual chiquillo castigado- **deberías mejorar las relaciones con tu papa… se nota que es un buen hombre-** aquello fue el limite

**-¡si no sabes no te metas!- **al darse cuenta de su acitud trato de suavizar **– tu… no sabes lo que pasa**

**-¡lo que pasa es que eres un chiquillo!- **le reprendió – **y no puedes tolerar que te digan en que estas mal, deberías dejar de ser tan orgulloso y madurar un poco mas **

**-¿a quien le dices chiquillo?**

**-¡a ti! ¡eres un niño!- **dijo con desaire, y para enfatizar mas, se coloco las dos manos en la cintura y levantaba la vista hacia el alto chico que para ese momento estaba mas que enojado

**-¿quieres comprobar que no soy un niño?-** dijo el para demostrarle lo contrario, y al momento de decir esto se acercaba poco a poco a la rubia con una mirada extraña, en sus labios se dibujaba una misteriosa sonrisa

**-¿Qué,… que te pasa?- **poniendo sus manos al frente, dando pasos hacia atrás, mientras miraba el gesto seductor que tenia el chico

**-¡no soy un niño! ¡mirame!-** poniendo su rostro mas seductor que no le costaba para nada, únicamente tenia que sonreir de manera picara y levantar una ceja mientras miraba a la chica

**-¡Mamoru, acuérdate del acuerdo!- **dijo ella poniéndose mas nerviosa aun sin dejar de caminar hacia atrás, sin darse cuenta de que estaba llegando al final del bote

**-¿Qué? ¿acaso no te gusto?-** dijo desabotonándose los botones de la camisa y haciendo como si se la iba a quitar, al ver el cuerpo bien formado del chico Usagi se puso mas nerviosa.

**-¡ayyy!- **cayendo al agua, Mientras Mamoru reia divertido, se acerco a ver como pataleaba y cuando salió alcanzo a escuchar **-¡no se nadar!-** agitando los brazos, al oir esto el tuvo una sensación muy extraña, no lo pensó mas, y se lanzo al agua, su corazón latia muy rápido al pensar que le pudiera pasar algo a la chica, nado hasta llegar a donde ella se encontraba y la tomo en sus brazos, comenzando a sacarla, cuando por fin logro ponerla en la cubierta del bote el salió y se arrodillo junto a ella

**-¡Usagi, Usagi! ¡despierta!- **dando pequeños golpes en su mejilla y agachándose a escuchar su corazón**- ¡por favor Usa, Despierta!-** al ver que la chica no reaccionaba comenzó a hacer opresión en el pecho, le tomo el pulso nuevamente y al borde de la desesperación por que volvia en si, tuvo que tomar su cabeza entre sus manos colocándolas detrás de su nuca y se acerco a sus labios para darle una respiración de boca a boca

**-¡cof, cof!-** la rubia comenzó a sacar el agua por la boca, y cuando lo hizo Mamoru inevitablemente estrecho su cuerpo con fuerza y la pego al suyo.

**-¡me has asustado!-** dijo el con un hilo de voz

**-¡alejate de mi!-** dijo ella empujándolo **-¡idiota!**

**-¿a quien le dices idiota? ¡yo te salve!-** le dijo

**-¡desaparece de mi vista desgraciado!-**cuando al fin estuvo conciente y salió corriendo para meterse a la habitación

**-¡sera mejor que te des una ducha si no quieres resfriarte!-** amenazo el sentado aun aunque al verla correr de esa manera lo hizo sonreir de felicidad.

En la ciudad Makoto se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos. _"¿Por qué te has casado Mamoru….y porque me siento asi?, no se, yo estoy segura… de que no quieres a tu esposa ¿Por qué te casaste entonces?"_

-**Mako-chan-** la voz la había sacado de sus pensamientos

**-Hola Setsuna-** cruzando los brazos

**-¿Qué te pasa, estas triste?-** pregunto la morena

**-no… es solo que…**

**-A ti también te cayo de sorpresa la boda de Mamo-chan ¿no es asi?-** la castaña no sabia que responder**- se que ustedes dos han sido inseparables, sabes-** dijo interrumpiéndose**- hasta llegue a pensar que Mamoru estaba enamorado de ti-** dijo para luego lanzar una carcajada **- ¡que locura la mia!**

**-¿Por qué pensabas eso Set?-** la pregunta sorprendió a la mujer

**-pues, porque durante los años que llevo de conocer a Mamo-chan, jamás se ha interesado en alguna chica, mas que tu, en su vida tu eres la única mujer que ha existido-** la respuesta la dejo helada ¿Cómo era posible que solamente ella no se halla dado cuenta de eso?

**-pero yo..**

**-tu amas a otro ¿verdad?-** se animo

**-si, Mamo-chan y yo, solo somos buenos amigos, el siempre estará conmigo-** dijo casi en un murmuro

**-A veces nos enamoramos del chico equivocado, ojala que pronto el. Se de cuenta de lo que sientes-** le dijo alejándose de ese lugar mientras quedaba ella muy pensativa _"¿Por qué….de repente me siento tan sola?"_

Los recién casados habían llegado a su suite, era una bonita habitación con muebles modernos Usagi recorrió la habitación y estaba maravillada.

**-esto es, tan bonito-** entrando a la habitación que tenia una enorme alberca con vista al mar, Mamoru la veía divertido, jamás la había visto tan feliz

**-me alegro de que te guste**

**-¡es muy grande!-** entrando y saliendo de un lado a otro. En eso entro a la habitación y dejo de hablar

**-¿Qué pasa?-** indago el, entrando con las maletas en mano

**-Mamoru… aca solo hay….una cama-** dijo ella sobresaltada, el chico sonrio y le dijo

**-¡estamos de luna de miel! ¿Qué querías? ¿camas separadas?-** en tono ironico, y volviendo a utilizar ese tono irresistible

**-¿y donde dormiras tu?-** pregunto con toda la inocencia del mundo lo que provoco la risa del actor

**-dormire aca por supuesto-** ella lo miraba asombrada **-¡tu dormiras ahí!-** dijo mientras le señalaba un sofá que había afuera, en un pequeño jardin que daba hacia la alberca

-**¡¿Qué estas loco?! Yo no dormiré ahí- **chillo

**-bueno al menos que quieras compartir la cama conmigo-** sonriendo y colocándose entre la puerta cruzando sus dos brazos revelando los bien marcados musculos de su brazo. El sabia que ella se negaría rotundamente.

**-¡pero, tu deberías dormir afuera! ¡eres el hombre!**

**-ah si, pues lo siento-** repondio caminando hacia ella mientras se recostaba en la cama, apoyando un codo en la cama y acomodándose en ella de lado, mientras Usagi lo miraba con la mano en la cintura y muerta de rabia

**-¡es injusto! ¡eres un.. eres! Ahhhsss -**

**-¡vamos!-** le dijo el señalando con la otra mano la cama y cerrándole un ojo de manera coqueta**- ¡ven aquí cariño!- **

**-¿¡que?!-** abriendo sus ojos enormes

**-¡vamos, ven aquí!-** poniendo la palma de su mano en la cama**.-somos marido y mujer ¿Qué tiene? Ven aquí..-** el tono de su voz era completamente sexy y Usagi quedo turbada por un momento, al escuchar el tono en que le hablaba. **-¡Usa! ¡vamos! ¿no piensas dejarme aca solo?-** riéndole con descaro ella se tomo de las coletas y dando un grito salió de la habitación sumamente enfadada. Dejando a Mamoru completamente feliz que termino por recostarse boca arriba con las manos detrás de la cabeza.

Mientras tanto Usagi no terminaba de acomodarse, pues después de ponerse la pijama que era una camiseta y un short de dibujos animados, trataba de conciliar el sueño, pero el calor y los mosquitos no se lo permitían. Asi que un poco cansada decidió doblar su orgullo e irse al cuarto, abrió la puerta de manera ruidosa por lo que el actor se sobre salto.

**-¡hey! ¿Qué haces ahí?- **gritando y asombrándose al ver a la chica con su pijama, la cual parecía no escuchar y se avento a la cama

**-¡dormire contigo! "cariño"-** burlándose de el, mientras veía como se recostaba en un lado de la cama. Ella cerro los ojos. Pero en eso el chico puso su brazo sobre su cuello, ella le coloco la pierna encima de su cadera y el hizo lo mismo, asi estaban una mano, un pie, hasta que quedaron completamente enrollados, y el grito

**-¡yaaaa! **

**-¡que?. Hay que tomarse la vida a la ligera-** respondió ella de la manera mas amable del mundo,

"_esta chica esta sacándome de mis casillas"_ pensó el, que buscaba la manera de ahuyentarla, _"ya se como_", en eso se quedo mirando fijamente a la rubia

**-¿Qué, que tienes?- **al mirar que se acercaba mas a ella- **esperate…¡Mamoru!-** el chico le tomo con fuerza la cabeza e hizo como si fuera a besarla, acerco sus labios a los de Usagi

**-¿quieres compartir la cama conmigo? ¡pues bueno!-** acercándose cada vez mas,la respiración de ella se agito, estaba paralizada y no sabia que hacer, hasta que reacciono

**-¡yaaaaaa! ¡dejame en paz! **

**-¿Qué?-** pregunto el inocentemente

**-¡eres un psicópata! Voy a dormir aca, pero solo eso-** mientras jalaba una parte de las sabanas y dándole la espalda se acosto a dormir, cerrando los ojos, Mamoru no dijo nada, comprendió que no tenia caso pelear con ella, y sentado en la cama la observo, en silencio, hasta que decidió hacer lo mismo y se acosto.

Al dia siguiente en Meio Producciones

**-¡Hola Minako-chan! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-** atendió la mujer de cabellos verde oscuro y mirada marron.

**-bueno, solo pasaba a saludar ¡hola Jedite!**

**-Hola Minako-** saludo el rubio de manera respetuosa

**-¡pues bueno, toma asiento!**

**-la verdad es que quería consultarles algo**

**-si, dinos-** le respondió Setsuna

**-pues como verán, Mamoru ha estado en un altibajo en los últimos meses**

**-si es cierto, esa repentina boda la verdad fue algo inesperado y aunque fue muy aceptable al principio, aun debemos esperar las respuestas de los fans**

**-si, por eso… he venido.-** guardando silencio para poder continuar**- resulta que tengo unos amigos que quieren hacer un proyecto en Japon, y están buscando a una estrella para protagonizar su videoclip-**

**-¡eso seria estupendo!-** dijo el rubio

**-bueno pues, Mmaoru es un gran amigo mio, y estaba pensando que el podría hacer ese estelar ¿no se que les parezca?-** termino de decir la rubia

**-a mi me parece muy bien, es bueno darle un poco de publicidad y esa es un area que Mamo-chan no ha explorado aun.-** dijo Setsuna con las piernas cruzadas . pero tendríamos que hablar con el

**-bueno, dejare a mis amigos sus teléfonos para que se pongan en contacto, y ya veremos que pasa**

**-¡si!. Nosotros nos encargamos de Mamoru- **dijo Jedite

**-bueno, pues gracias, ellos llegaran pronto, para conocer los lugares mas interesantes de Japon, ojala puedan concretar una cita**

**-¡esta bien Minako! ¡muchas gracias!-** dijo Setsuna. La rubia se retiro, mientras iba en el minicooper permaneció pensativa _"ojala que yo… corriera con la misma de suerte de Mamoru y Usagi… y pudiera enamorarme de verdad" _se dijo para luego marcharse de ahí.

En Tailandia, la rubia estaba recostada mirando televisión, al parecer aburrida puesto que cambiada de un canal a otro.

**-¡que aburrido!-** exclamo por fin **-¿nunca sales?**

**-¿Qué? ¡no, no me gusta… bueno la verdad es que.. para mi es algo complicado-** mirando su gesto de aburrimiento

**-mmm ¡que interesante! Entonces, estoy en uno de los lugares mas bellos del mundo sin poder conocerlos- se** lamento por estar encerrada con una estrella de cine

**-¿Qué!-** respondió a la defensiva **-¡no debes tomarte las cosas tan a la ligera**

**-¡oye! Esa es mi frase…-** levantándose de la cama

**-¡pues vamos holgazana! ¡querias pasear! Pues vamonos**

**-¿de verdad?-** mientras sus ojos se iluminaban

**-claro, vamos arreglate daremos un paseo. Te espero afuera**.- La chica rápidamente se arreglo y se puso uns short de mezclilla con una playerita color blanco con amarillo. Al llegar a la puerta se encontró con una sorpresa que no se esperaba

**-¿y esas bicicletas?-** dijo con voz temblorosa

**-¡las rente para salir de pase y recorrer toda la playa!,- **tomando la suya y comenzando a subir**- ¿no vas asubir?**

**-este…. No podríamos ir caminando-** dijo con voz lastimosa

**-¿caminando? ¿sabes cuantos kilómetros recorreremos-**

**-es que.. yo….-** juntando sus dos dedos índice y bajando la cara demostrando su vergüenza

**-¿no sabes andar en bicicleta?-** indago con un aire de superioridad- **pues te enseñare ¡no pienso llevarte conmigo!-** respondió algo irritado pues hacia calor asi que desabrochando un poco su camisa transparente se acerco a ella.

Alrededor de una hora mas tarde aun se encontraban en un parque intentando que ella manejara. El joven de cabellos negros llevaba delicadamente la bici entre sus manos, mientras que lo montaba la linda rubia.

**-¡te ire ayudando, no te soltare! Cuando te sientas segura me avisas-**

**-¡si!- **decía ella nerviosa y sin quitar la mirada del piso, su bicicleta se movia en forma de zigzag y era imposible que tratara de controlarla. Hasta que al fin, Mamoru se canso

**-¡eres una tonta! ¿Qué tienes en el cerebro?-** ella solo lo miraba con carita de niña regañada

**-es que… no puedo-** se lamentaba

**-¡tienes el cerebro de un pájaro! ¿Cómo no vas a aprender? ¡llevamos aca mas de media hora!**

**-¡no me interesa andar en bici?-** trato de justificarse a lo que el únicamente levanto su vista al cielo mientras tenia las manos en la cintura y respiro profundo para tranquilizarse.

**-¡esta bien! ¡esta vez hazlo bien!- l**e ordeno y nuevamente tomo con una mano el sillín y con la otra el manubrio, en eso se dio cuenta de que Usagi estaba muy cerca de el, podía ver sus largas pestañas y sus ojos azules, una nariz muy pequeña y perfectamente respingada y unos labios delgados y rosas, no sabia por que ni como pero se encontraba viéndola fijamente,

**-¡no me sueltes!-** exclamaba ella, sonriente por la adrenalina que recorría su cuerpo, entonces el se dio cuenta de lo que estaba mirando y volteo hacia otro lado soltandola con suavidad, ella un no mantenia el equilibrio por lo que fue a dar al suelo. Al caer, el quedo parado jalándose de sus cabellos y acomodándolos de una manera seductora, para calmar sus nervios cuando escullo el llanto.

**-buaaaaa!-** mientras se tocaba un raspon enorme que tenia en la rodilla. El lo vio y comenzó a sentirse mal, no le gustaba ver llorar a alguien y menos a una chica.

**-¡dejame ver!-** examinoel raspon que no era para alarmarse**- ¿lloras por un rasponcito?**

**-¡no lloro por eso!-** respondió dando un enorme grito

**-¿entonces porque?-**

**-el problema con las bicicletas, es que parezco una idiota ¡buuuaa! ¡ahhhhhh, buaaaa!-** volvió a llorar, mientras el no sabia que hacer

**-¡no llores!-** mirándola dulcemente y hablándole de la misma manera **-¿quieres un helado?-** al instante el llanto de la rubia se esfumo, y como si nada hubiera pasado, se encontraba de pie, mientras Mamoru aun estaba inclinado mirando como se había sobrepuesto tan rápido, y una gota resbalo por su cabeza. "_pero que chica_"

Después de comprar su helado, ambos se fueron a dar un paseo, iban caminando por un andador mientras compraban algunas cosas y algunos recuerdos. Llegaron hasta donde estaban las bicicletas

**-¡casi va a atardecer!, vamos a la playa-** le dijo jalandolo

**-Queda un poco lejos ¡vamos monta! ¡te llevare!-** ella lo miro desconfiada, pero miro que en su rostro, no había ninguna mala intención, asi que se subió a la bici mientras el manejaba.

El espectáculo en la playa era increíble, miraban a las parejas que se besaban, y el cielo se fue tiñendo de un hermoso color naranja, los rayos del sol se colaban entre las pocas nubes y era una vista increíble que no se podía evitar, ella se agarro fuertemente de la cintura del chico, el cual al sentir su cuerpo pegado al suyo, se sintió extraño.

Se sentaron en una banca a ver el atardecer, había sido un dia muy cansado asi que, Usagi, cayo rendida, y sin darse cuenta quedo dormida en el hombro del chico, el cual se inquieto al principio, pero después el también quedo dormido, colocando su cabeza sobre el de la chica, se veian muy tiernos, cualquiera que los miraba pensaría que eran una linda pareja de enamorados.

La primera en abrir los ojos fue Usagi, quien al darse cuenta de la situación en la que estaban, sonrio, dentro de ella sentía algo muy agradable al estar asi, pero sabia que todo era irreal, asi que levanto al chico.

**-¡Mamoru, despierta!**

**-¿Qué?- **dándose cuenta de la situación rápidamente se levanto- ¡ya es tarde vallamos a la habitación y pidamos la cena!. Meniono evitando hablar del tema. Ella asintió y de la misma manera en que llegaron regresaron a la suite. Ya estando en la habitación, Usagi salió de la bañera.

**-¡que rica estaba el agua!**

**-es que hace demasiado calor aca**- dijo Mamoru mientras sacaba su ropa de la gaveta, en eso levanto la vista y por el espejo miraba a la chica, y su grácil figura pues el short y la camisetita que tenia por pijama no la hacían ver para nada como una niña.

Trago saliva al divisar sus piernas bien formadas y como la camiseta se ajustaba a su cuerpo. No sabia si era el calor o que, pero comenzaba a alucinar.

**- ire a bañarme, si viene la cena, toma dinero de mi cartera. **Cuando la cena llego Usagi, tomo la cartera para pagar, al tratar de meter el cambio nuevamente, algo cayo de la cartera. Ella se agacho para rcogerlo. Era una fotografía se una niña de unos 10 años, había algo en ella, que se le hacia familiar pero no sabia que, resaltaban dos hermosos ojos de color verde. En la parte de atrás había un mensaje escrito con una letra al parecer de un infante.

_Siempre seras mi mejor amigo M.K._

Ella abrió sus ojos al descubrir aquello, al parecer tenia entre sus manos la imagen de la dueña de su corazón, según lo que había escuchado, pero ¿Quién era?, trato de observar detenidamente este vez, pero al hacerlo escucho el ruido de la puerta que comenzaba a abrirse, rápidamente metió la fotografía en su lugar y dejo la cartera en la mesa.

**-¡que rico se ve! ¿cenamos?-** pregunto de manera galante, llevándose hacia atrás su cabello aun mojado, dejándolo ver irresistiblemente guapo, ese chico si sabia lo que tenia, ella titubeo un poco y por alguna fracciond e segundo quedo ensimismada viéndolo, hasta que sus neruonas la dejaron actuar.

**-¡si, claro!.** -Se sentaron para disfrutar del aperitivo**.- por ciero, hoy… fue un dia increíble!-** le dijo

**-¡me alegro! ¿y mañana a donde iremos?-** le pregunto divertido pues la rubia no podía evitar demostrar que seguía siendo una niña

**-mmm dejame pensarlo… ¡a nadar!, quiero ir a la playa a nadar**

**-pero si no sabes nadar-** le regaño

**-¡no importa! Quiero ir a la playa y broncearme, además puedo permanecer en la orilla- **

**-…o ponerte un salvavidas**- murmuro divertido

**-¡uyy! ¡contigo no se puede hablar como la gente decente!-** terminando su bocado y metiéndose al baño a lavarse los dientes. Cuando regreso el chico había levantado todo y se metió al baño, por lo que se acomodo en la cama. Cuando el salió, ella ya se había envuelto en la sabana dejándole ¡nada!

**-¡que ventajosa!-** le dijo mientras se acostaba. Pero cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta de que ella ya dormía, asi que con cuidado se acomodo para observarla, podía escuchar su respiración tranquila, tenia los ojos cerrados y también su boca, el verla asi tan indefensa, cruzo una idea absurda por su mente. Trato de acariciar con su mano su mejilla.

"_que estupidez estoy haciendo_", y para dejar de pensar en eso, se volteo dándole la espalda y apago su luz.

A la mañana siguiente un dolor en su brazo lo hizo abrir los ojos, lo hizo lentamente y sintió un peso en la mitad de su cuerpo. Al bajar la vista miro la cabellera de su acompañante, la cual dormía plácidamente encima de el, tenia su rostro y su mano apoyadas en su pecho, y una pierna encima de el, se miraba muy tierna. Pero se dio cuenta de que eso no estaba bien, cuando ella despertara…. ¡no quería ni imaginarlo!, con cuidado trato de sacar su brazo, pero la chica lo sintió.

**-mmm.. no …. No me quiero despertar-** mientras Mamoru luchaba por alejarse de ella de la manera mas delicada posible, tomo su pierna para levantarla y poder salir, pero en eso los ojos de ella terminaron de abirse

**-¡b-buenos días Usagi!-** riendo de manera tonta y sin soltar su pierna aun

**-¡pervertido! Que pensabas hacerme! ¡abusivo!-** mientras cubria su cuerpo con las sabanas y de un brinco le levantaba

**-p-pero si eras tu, la que estaba encima de mi-** de justifico

**-¿en serio?..jajajaja… yo,,, este…. –** no sabia que decir, pero dentia el calor en sus mejilla de lo apenada que estaba

**-¿a poco crees que me aprovecharía de una cabeza de chorlito como tu?-** respondió

**-¡¿Cómo me has llamado?!**

**-¡si eres una cabeza de pájaro! –** riéndose

**-¡callate! ¡podias haberme despertado para avisarme! Y aunque no lo creas hay chicos que si quieren estar conmigo**

**-¡pues pobrecitos! ¿Qué tendrán en la cabeza?-** lo ultimo que recordó es una patada en su pantorrilla y la sonrisa de triunfo de la rubia.

Los días pasaron y al fin la luna de miel, había terminado, era hora de volver a casa. Y con maletas en mano, la pareja fue con dirección al aeropuerto.

**-pues para ser una luna de miel falsa… no estuvo mal!-** le dijo

**-¿te parece? Pues seguramente ha de ser la compañía.- **dijo con arrogancia, ella lo miro y le volteo la cara. Era característico de el, ser el centro de atención, y ella lo sabia, no quería discutir, después de todo se había divertido muchísimo esos días. El la volteo a ver, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, eso lo hizo sentir feliz y sonriendo también, entraron al aereopuerto.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Disculpen por la tardanza de mis actualizaciones lo que pasa es que como sabran las clases ya dieron inicio y pues tengo menos tiempo del normal, aun asi, quiero que sepan que mis fics continuaran asi que no se desanimen y espero que me sigan acompañando, aunque tarde un poco tendrán su capitulo es una promesa.

Hola amigas dedico este capitulo en especial a:

**YumikeUchiha, Han Ji Eun, lerinne, luz cullen chiba, anyreth, emeraude serenity, Isabel20, eniun, Monik, mapi, usagi, Sandy serena, marijo de chiba, claviscs y lucecita moon.**

Les agradezco infinitamente por las alertas, los favoritos y cada uno de sus comentarios, en la próxima prometo responderles a todas y cada una de ustedes asi que vallan preparando sus dudas, también veo que hay nuevos ¡bienvenidos! Y ojala les guste y sea de su agrado, no se deeseperen por que apenas comenzaran los dolores de cabeza para nuestra querida Usagi, besos y saludos!!


	14. tiempo para dos

Hola!!!! Me da muchísimo gusto encontrarlas nuevamente, en este fic, estoy muy contenta!! Yo sobre todo muy agradecida por el apoyo que han demostrado en este proyecto, que en lo personal me divierte mucho realizar, pues cada capítulo tiene algo de divertido, bueno, pues sin más por el momento, los dejo con el capitulo del día de hoy, reiterando que la historia está basada en un drama coreano, con los personajes de Sailor Moon. Un beso a todas.

Ah por cierto también publico mis historias en sailor moon foro, ya que me han dicho que han visto mis fics ahí,, quiero decirles que no se preocupen, soy usagui_px, también, jiji es que primero ingrese al foro, y como a los dos meses a FF, luego se me ocurrió este nombre mas como decirlo "propiedad de mi Darien" pero bueno aclarado esto, ahora si. Lean!!! Amigas lindas!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**TIEMPO PARA DOS**

Al día siguiente de la luna de miel, después de las labores cotidianas, Mamoru, se encontraba sentado en el sofá, leyendo un libro, como siempre acostumbraba, llevaba unos pants holgados y camiseta amarilla. Usagi se encontraba en la computadora, imprimiendo su gran historia.

-¡¡siii por fin la tengo!!- dio un grito lleno de emoción

-¿Qué es ese escándalo?- indago Mamoru, cerrando su libro y acercándose a la rubia para ver que se traía entre manos

-¡Mira Mamoru! ¡Ya imprimir mi novela!- sin dejar de sonreír, y guardándolo en un sobre amarillo. Donde escribió el nombre "Abandonado y sin amor….Usagui" (N.A. ¿publicidad? Jeje), el pelinegro, leyó y levanto una ceja.

-¿abandonado y sin amor?- dejando escapar una risa de burla -¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?_(N.A. eso mismo me dijo mi novio cuando le mostre mi primer fic u.u, ya no las distraigo)- para estas alturas la risa era más escandalosa, y Usagi, lo miraba desafiante

-¡uyyy!!!, no sé porque me molesto en platicarte esto- apagando el aparato y caminando hacia su habitación

-¡estoy seguro de que se trata de una mala historia!- le grito, desde la planta baja, al hacerlo, comenzó a hojear, la historia. En esos momentos tocan a la puerta, Mamoru ve hacia las escaleras, pero ante la insistencia del sonido del timbre y a que la rubia no apareciera, decide abrir el mismo.

-¡hola Mamo-chan! ¿está Usagi?- dijo una alocada rubia, que entraba llevando una minifalda cortita de color rojo y una camiseta ajustado a su hermoso cuerpo, de color blanco, y sandalias del mismo color, llevaba los labios muy rojos y su peinado completamente recogido.

-¡hola Minako-chan!- dijo el educadamente –pasa, ahorita mismo le hablo

-¡¿Quién es?!- se escucha desde arriba, Mamoru iba a subir para decirle que la estaban buscando pero la otra rubia se adelanto

-¡Usagi-chan! ¡Soy yo! ¿Ya estas lista?- grito desde abajo, lo cual hizo que Mamoru tapara sus oídos pero en eso Minako se voltea y el disimula, haciendo como el que se estaba estirando

-¡es un día excelente para hacer ejercicio? ¿Verdad?- dice para hacer platica-ah, pero toma asiento, ¿quieres algo de tomar?- mientras se va a la cocina

-¿ejercicios? Mamoru ¡por dios!, si tienes un cuerpo envidiable,- dice haciendo presión en los bíceps bien formados del chico y admirando su abdomen, el no pudo evitar ponerse colorado – no en vano has sido elegido como uno de los hombres más sexys del medio del, espectáculo

-bueno, es que la verdad, me gusta ejercitarme- dándole una limonada, en ese momento llega la chica vistiendo una falda blanca de tablones color blanca, y un saquito, color azul.

-¡Bueno Mamoru! ¡Regreso al rato!- dijo, a manera de despedida.

-¡pero! ¿A dónde vas?- interrogo autoritario

-¡Aay Mamo-chan., déjala un momento , tú la tienes todos los días contigo..-decía Minako y menciono esto último con un tono pícaro, que provoco un sonrojo en los dos - ¡no seas celoso! Solo me va a acompañar a hacer unas compras y además, a inscribirme a la prepa

-¿a inscribirse? – dijo quedando muy pensativo

-¡si, regreso a tiempo para la cena!- dijo Usagi

- ah, además, vamos a pasar a ver a Andrew- así que luego volvemos dijo la más entusiasta, jalando a Usagi

-¿a ver a quien…?- pareció, reaccionar el pelinegro, pero ya era demasiado tarde, la puerta de cerro de golpe y el quedo pensativo _"van a ver a Andrew ¿Qué le tiene que ir a ver a ese?….. Pero al fin y al cabo, a mí que me interesa a donde valla"_ pensaba para justificar su molestia, al escuchar el nombre del que fuera su amigo.

No tenia nada que hacer y en eso una idea cruzo por su mente, y fue hacia la computadora, para poner su plan en marcha.

Mientras tanto las chicas, después de acudir a la escuela de Minako estaban en una plaza comercial, y ya habían recorrido las tiendas.

-¿para qué quieres tanta ropa Minako-chan?

-pues ya van a comenzar las clases, y ya sabes, los chicos están a la orden del día, ¡estoy segura de que tendré muchas citas, durante los primeros días! ¡Así que necesito estar lista!- se justificaba

-es verdad, yo me había olvidado de pasar a preguntar sobre las inscripciones en mi escuela, mañana lo hare

-por cierto ¿en qué escuela estudias?- la pregunta de su nueva amiga, la dejo pensativa

-voy a una prepa pública -

-¡ah, qué mala suerte!- dijo sin tomarle importancia a el nombre de su escuela - ¡seria muy divertido que estuviéramos juntas! ¿No crees?- dijo mirándola a los ojos

-pues sí, pero…

-¿Por qué no asistes a mi escuela?. ¿Te gusto verdad?-

-¡claro, es una escuela muy grande y bonita!- respondió ella

-¡pues dile a Mamo-chan! ¡Así podremos vernos casi a diario! ¿No te parece genial?- dijo con entusiasmo

-pues si… la verdad si

-además ahí, asisten los chicos más guapos de Tokio- dijo mientras en sus ojos se dibujaban dos corazones enormes

-¿en serio?- dijo Usagi, con el mismo tono de voz -¡¡ayyy eso sí que es genial!!

-¡oye, tú ya estas casada!- ante tal, acuse, Usagi se puso seria y muy colorada - ¡déjame algo! ¿No? Después de todo tienes por esposo a uno de los hombres más guapos del espectáculo- guiñando un ojo, lo que le provoco mucha risa

-¡jajajaja!, está bien- y luego pensó _" es cierto, Mamoru, es guapísimo, además tienes un cuerpo…. Y esa sonrisa me mata"_

-¡oye Usa! ¿Estas ahí?- dijo ella pasando sus dos manos por los ojos de la rubia que al parecer, estaba perdida.

-¡ah sí! ¿Qué me decías?

-que creo que ya es hora de ir a ver a Andrew

-bueno, pero espérame, voy a hacer un mandado acá cerca, ¡espérame un ratito, no tardo nada!

-puedo acompañarte- así, las dos caminaron, con destino a una imprenta pequeña, donde publicaban libros.

-¿vas a comprar un libro?- pregunto extrañada Minako

-¡espérame! Voy a pasar a hablar con el director.

Minako se quedo, recorriendo la librería, mientras Usagi, entraba a ver al director de la empresa

-¡buenos días señorita! ¡Pase usted!

-gracias- dijo con voz tímida

-¡mmm se me hace usted conocida,. Pero bueno, dígame, ¿Qué la trae por aquí?- invitándola a sentarse

-es que, hable por teléfono, para mencionarle sobre una historia, y extendía el sobre amarillo- el señor, miro el titulo, de la historia, ante la mirada nerviosa de la rubia

-¡mira! Quiero serte sincero, En estos momentos, tenemos muchísimo trabajo y la verdad….- ella comenzó a sudar frio

-¡no se preocupe! ¡Tómese su tiempo para leerla y ya luego me avisa!- dijo para animarlo

-¡está bien chica! Pero la verdad… no te prometo nada- volvió a decir, el, depositando la historia sobre el escritorio, ante la mirada desesperanzada de Usagi

-¡gracias! ¡Esperare pacientemente su llamada!- dijo antes de despedirse

-¡bien! ¡Que tenga buen día!- y de la misma manera, rápida en que entro, salió de la oficina

-¡amiga, te tardaste muchísimo! ¡Comenzaba a marearme, de ver tantas letras y tantos libros- decía Mina mientras jalaba a Usagi hacia la salida

-¡no seas exagerada Minako-chan, simplemente tarde unos momentos, ahora sí, ¿A dónde vamos?

-Acompáñame a ver a Andrew es que, unos amigos míos, quieren realizar un proyecto, y él conoce a algunos productores excelentes, quiero que me recomiende algunos- y así, las dos subieron al carro.

En la casa, de Mamoru, el terminaba de leer su libro, y se encontraba desesperado mirando el reloj impacientemente.

"_ya es tarde, mira la hora que es y aun no llegas, ¿Qué estas pensando? ¿Qué puedes andar por ahí, así como así?- "_decía dirigiendo su mirada azul, hacia la puerta., en eso sonó su celular, el lo tomo y miro por la pantalla, de quien se trataba. _"Makoto-chan, lo siento"-_ dijo evadiendo el sonido, mientras, subía a darse un baño, y ponerse el pijama.

Horas más tardes, una camioneta Toyota, llegaba a Full House. Desde la ventana, el pelinegro estaba espiando, pues al oír el sonido del motor, se levanto, del sofá para ver a la chica. Solo que al ver el carro y reconocerlo sus ojos se abrieron enormemente.

El chico de ojos verdes y cabellos rubios, bajo del auto, y caballerosamente, abrió la puerta de su copiloto, de la cual bajo Minako y la puerta de atrás, donde se asomaba Usagi, las dos mujeres sonreían plácidamente.

-¡gracias por traerme Andrew! ¡No era necesario!-

-¡claro que sí!- no podía dejar, que te vinieras sola, podría pasarte algo malo- decía sonriente

-¡Andrew, es tan lindo! ¡Es un hombre perfecto!- Minako se colgaba del brazo del chico, mientras decía esto -¡lastima que solo podamos ser amigos! – Andrew sonrió

-¡ay Minako-chan! ¡Que cosas dices!- decía Usagi apenada, por la actitud de su amiga

-¡bueno Usa! Espero que tengas buenas noches, fue un día excelente por el solo hecho de volver a verte- el chico le hablaba de una forma singular, que fue inevitable que Minako, no se percatara de eso.

-¡que tengan buenas noches los dos! ¡Hasta luego!- y acto seguido entro a su casa, Mamoru, vio eso, y rápidamente, salió corriendo, para sentarse, en el sofá, y tomando su libro, comenzó a hacer como que leía, acomodándose como acostumbraba. Recostado con las piernas cruzadas.

-¿todavía estas aquí?.- dijo ella al verlo- ¿no terminas ese libro? ¡Pero si es pequeño!

-¡hey! ¡No tienes derecho a decir nada!- dijo cerrando el libro y caminando hacia ella, colocaba una mano en su cintura y se miraba molesto –

-¿Por qué estas tan molesto?

-¡dijiste que…. Que vendrías para la cena!- dijo al no encontrar otra excusa para su mal humor

-son las siete y media, aun puedo poner a cocer el arroz.

-¿arroz…? ¿¡Quieres que coma arroz!?, no lo quiero ¡prepara otra cosa- dijo haciendo un puchero, mientras, se sentaba en un banco y la miraba con desaire

-¿estas haciendo un berrinche?- pregunto incrédula

-¿porque haría un berrinche? ¡Tenia hambre y tú no te apurabas!- volteándole la cara, ella reía divertida, pero no entendía su actitud

-¡está bien, preparare un cereal, - el la miro cruzando los brazos

-¿cereal?- arqueando una ceja

-¿se te ocurre algo mas rápido y fácil de preparar o quieres ir por la cena?- respondió fríamente ya desesperada por la manera en que se estaba comportando, con lo que al chico, no le quedo de otra que aceptar

-¡cereal está bien!- dijo parándose y sentándose en la mesa, mientras observaba las muecas que la rubia hacia, mientras refunfuñaba

-y…¿A dónde fueron?- incapaz de continuar en suspenso

-pues a la escuela de Minako-chan- respondió, sacando la leche del refrigerador

-¡eso ya lo sé!- dijo exasperado

-entonces ¿para qué preguntas?- respondió de la misma manera

-me refiero a que… para ir a la escuela tardaron demasiado, ¿Qué hicieron después?- mirando hacia la mesa para restarle importancia a la pregunta

-pues, yo hice un par de cosas y después fuimos a ver a Andrew ¿Qué no te dijo Minako?- pregunto, mientras terminaba de servir el tazón de fresas

-¡no, no lo escuche!- tomando su tazón, y sirviendo las fresas para comenzar a comer, espero un momento para escuchar que Usagi dijera a que habían ido con Andrew, pero eso no paso, ella masticaba con deleite su cena. Así que al fin se animo a preguntar.

-y …..¿de qué hablaron con Andrew?- sus expresión era la de un chiquillo consentido, hacia pucheros con su boca y miraba a la chica con los ojitos ansiosos, mientras jugueteaba con la cuchara en el plato.

-pues la verdad no se mucho, Minako lo necesitaba para hablar con unos productores, y no entendí mucho eso- dijo llevando su mano para atrás,

-¿Cómo no vas a entender? ¡Cabeza de chorlito!¡no te cabe nada en la cabeza- refunfuño

-¡y a ti que te pasa! ¿ A qué vienen tantas preguntas?. Es más, ni siquiera sé porque te respondo- azotando su mano en la mesa

-¡pues si! ¡Yo tampoco se para que pregunto!- termino diciendo, y ambos permanecieron callados el resto de la cena, al terminar Mamoru, subió las escaleras, sin siquiera despedirse de ella, ni levantar su plato.

"_uyy, no cabe duda de que eres un chiquillo malcriado…. No sé qué demonios te pasa, yo no tengo la culpa de que no puedas salir y tampoco tengo que soportar tu mal humor_" pensaba mientras lavaba los trastos para irse a dormir.

A esas horas, Minako recibía una llamada.

-¡hola!..... ¿Cómo estas? ¡Me da mucho gusto escucharte!, ….si acabo de regresar, es que Salí con una amiga….. ¿En serio?, eso es genial, ya hable con algunas personas, espero que cuando vengan, podamos vernos y preparen una entrevista…. ¡hasta entonces! ¡Un beso a todos! Y colgó, para dirigirse a su alcoba.

Algunos días pasaron, esa mañana Usagi y Mamoru se encontraban platicando.

-pronto entraras a la escuela ¿cierto?- pregunto el

-¡si, es cierto!

-bueno, y dime ¿a qué escuela asistes?

-voy a la escuela cerca de acá

-mmm ¿te gustaría cambiarte de escuela?- trato de decirlo suavemente para no herir sus sentimientos

-no,¿ porque?- respondió sincera, sin dejar de saborear, su helado de fresa

-bueno es que… lo que pasa es que…- golpeaba con los cubiertos la mesa, evidenciando su nerviosismo

-¿Qué pasa?. ¿Por qué quieres que me cambie de escuela

-bueno, lo que pasa es que, seria bueno que asistieras a la preparatoria donde asiste Minako- dijo para convencerla

-¡Minako!- ¡eso seria fabuloso!- exclamo entusiasmada

- si es que, el otro día ella me comento que le caías muy bien, y que le gustaría, que estuvieran en la misma escuela, pues casi no tiene amigos.

-¡¿en serio?!- dijo terminando su helado. " _Minako es increíble ¿Cuándo hizo esa llamada"_ pensaba

-si, por eso te pregunto, además, ahora que eres … mi esposa- dijo esto con dificultad temiendo atorarse- deberías asistir a una mejor escuela, la gente puede comenzar rumores.

-¿Qué quieres tratar de decir? ¿Qué asistía a una escuela patito?- dijo un poco alterada a lo que Mamoru pensó _" como lo temía…. No iba a aceptar tan fácilmente"_

- no, no quise decir eso, es solo que, es normal que quieran saber donde estas estudiando, y pues como comprenderás, esa es una buena escuela- ella se puso triste y él lo noto - ¿tan difícil es …. Que me hagas ese favor?- dijo mirándola con seriedad, ella miro sus ojos y era imposible que le dijera que no

- es que…. Ese no es el problema- dijo mientras se mordía el labio inferior

-bueno, ¿entonces dime cual es?

- es que… bueno… lo que pasa es que yo…. No soy muy buena en la escuela- dijo avergonzada. A lo que él comenzó a reír

-¿Qué?, no me digas que eres una cabeza hueca- burlándose de ella- ya decía yo que tenias el cerebro de un pájaro- no ocultando su risa

-¡eres un baboso!- le grito ella, levantándose- ¡olvídate de ese favor oíste! ¡Que digan lo que quieran no me importa!- amenazo y de inmediato, la risa del chico se borro por completo, así que se puso de pie, y camino hacia donde ella lavaba los platos

-¡oye! ¿No puedes estar hablando en serio? ¿Verdad?- poniéndose a su lado

-¡claro que sí!- muy seria y concentrada en su agua de jabón que cada vez hacia mas espuma y tallaba con mucha fuerza los platos.

-¡vamos! ¡No seas así!- le suplico

-¡eso lo hubieras pensado antes de burlarte de mis sentimientos!- dijo volteando la cara

-¡pero estarás al lado de Minako! Además, según se no tienes más amigos que ese par de granujas….- eso no le ayudo mucho, pues Usagi, mas que enfadada le aventó un poco de espuma en la cara, y dejándolo ahí, salió de la cocina

-¡pero qué…. grrr!- "_me va a costar más de lo que pensé, pero hare que entres a esa escuela, así sea lo último que haga_"- pensó haciendo rabietas, mientras se lavaba la cara y acomodaba su cabello

Usagi por su parte, se dispuso a lavar la ropa, así que tomando las cestas, se dirigió al cuarto de lavado, donde comenzaría, al llegar, vio a Mamoru, que se encontraba ayudándole, a colocar el jabón y encendía la lavadora, que era automática, ella lo miro de arriba abajo, y le volteo la cara.

El no dijo nada, solo que la quedo viendo, con enfado, y le saco la lengua mientras estaba de espaldas clasificando la ropa, cuando ella voltea a verlo, y de inmediato, él le sonríe.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto sin mirarlo

-¡déjame ayudarte!- dijo muy atento mientras metía la ropa en la lavadora y se paraba a su lado, Usagi, lo miraba desconfiada, mientras, recorría con su mirada, algún indicio de que hubiera una bomba atómica o algo por el estilo

-¿Por qué haces esto?- dijo al fin

-¿Cómo que porque?... bueno es que…. No hemos terminado de hablar

-¡ah, así que es eso!- dijo divertida al percatarse de lo necesitado que estaba de ella "_muy bien, puedo sacar algún provecho de esta situación"_ dijo riendo maliciosamente, cosa que fue advertida por el ojiazul

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué te ríes de esa forma?- mirándola con desconfianza, mientras que ella continuaba riendo- ¿Qué te pasa cabeza de chorlito?

-¡deja de llamarme así!- grito, y luego se trato de calmar- así que estas muy interesado en que yo asista a esa escuela…- levantando la ceja, mientras, cerraba la cubierta de la lavadora y Mamoru, trataba de hacerse el desentendido

-bueno…, lo que pasa es que, yo… me preocupo por tu futuro,

-¿por mi futuro o por tu imagen?- la pregunta fue tan clara y precisa que el no encontró un pretexto idóneo

-bueno, en parte, si.

-bueno entonces ¿Qué vas a darme a cambio si te cumplo ese favor?- Mamoru volteo a verlo incrédulo por lo que estaba escuchando. "_ya sabía yo, que algo tramaba.. Uyyy chiquilla, pero ¡ya me las pagaras_". Pensaba mientras tensaba todos los músculos de su rostro, Usagi se dio cuenta, y le pregunto. -¿Qué pasa?- al oírlo, este fingió demencia y le sonrió hipócritamente

-¡no, nada!, solo esperaba…¿Qué es lo que me propones?- sonriéndole mientras por dentro, quería gritarle, pero solo le sonreía, mientras ella lo miraba satisfecha

-¡no creas que iré a esa escuela a hacer el ridículo!- advirtió -¡además, si repruebo del único que hablaran será de ti!- cruzándose de brazos muy molesta

-¡eso no es mi culpa! ¡Sino tuya por tener el cerebro tan pequeño como un pájaro!- dijo con el mismo tono de voz,

-¡¡uyyyy!!!- dijo cerrando un puño, mientras le aventaba unas sabanas sucias, que el esquivo audazmente

-¡cabeza de chorlito! ,¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué te compre algo?- pregunto con la poca paciencia que le quedaba, los ojos de Usagi se abrieron aun mas

-¡eres un pesado! ¡Ya te dije que no me interesa tu dinero!- saliendo frica del cuarto de lavado, y Mamoru la seguía, desesperado, mientras respiraba para tranquilizarse

-está bien.. Está bien, dime ¿Cuál es tu petición- Usagi volteo a verlo pero, lo miro más tranquilo así que se sentó a su lado

-lo que pasa es que …- juntaba sus dedos y Mamoru se fijo de lo apenada que estaba

-¡anda dime!, no puede ser tan malo…- inclinándose hacia ella para oírlo, pues ya se encontraba muerto de curiosidad

-Mamoru ¿tu..Me ayudarías a estudiar?- dijo al fin, para luego mirar la reacción del chico, quien no sabía qué hacer, si reír, o gritar por la petición

-¿Qué, yo te ayude a …estudiar?- ella asintió- bueno, es que…

-¡solo de esa forma entrare a esa escuela! ¡Te lo advierto!- dijo con coraje, así que el comprendió que no tenia escapatoria

-¡está bien, una vez que hayan iniciado las clases, comenzaremos a estudiar- resignado, mientras se jalaba el cabello hacia atrás, haciendo a Usagi, perder los sentidos -¡pero soy muy estricto te lo advierto!- dijo serio

-¡jajaja ya lo creo! Si eres un neurótico fanático de la limpieza- se carcajeaba la rubia hasta patalear, bajo la mirada asesina del actor. -¡no me mires así!, la verdad es que, tienes muy mal genio, jajaja ¡pareces un chiquillo berrinchudo!-al ori esto último le molesto sobremanera, así que incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo, se abalanzo sobre ella, quedando encima de la rubia, y le tomo firmemente las muñecas, para evitar que se moviera, la risa de Usagi desapareció al momento.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te mordieron la lengua los ratones?- sonriendo triunfante, al tener a la chica dominada

-¡Mamoru! ¡Suéltame! ¡eres un…- Mamoru se acerco más a su rostro para evitar que dijera algo mas, mientras Usagi trataba de hacerlo a un lado, moviendo sus pies de un lado para otro, sin embargo Mamoru, enredo hábilmente sus piernas con las de ella, dejándola inmovilizada

-¡no soy un chiquillo!- dijo el seriamente -¿o te lo parezco ahora?- dijo poniéndose más cerca aun, casi podían sentir su aliento, Usagi comenzó a sudar, al sentir que su corazón, latía tan fuerte que tenía miedo de que el, fuera a escucharlo

-¡Si no me sueltas.. Grito!- dijo ella para calmarlo, pero el chico, ni se inmuto, permanecía en la misma posición

-¡grita todo lo que quieras!- le reto sin apartar la vista de ella, lo que provocaba que ella se pusiera más nerviosa

-¡voy a gritar! ¡Déjame!- dijo histérica, abriendo sus ojos y temblando de miedo, Mamoru, estaba completamente encima de ella, y pudo sentir como el corazón de la ojiazul latía con fuerza, el sintió que el suyo, también debido a la cercanía de sus cuerpos, "_pero ¿Qué me pasa…porque me pongo nervioso con esta chica?, mi corazón no deja de latir_" mirando aun sus ojos

-no creo que vengan en tu ayuda, ¡eres mi esposa! ¿Recuerdas?- con toda la calma del mundo, ella comprendió que no tenía escapatoria, y se imaginaba lo peor.

Mamoru, por su parte, se divertía al ver la reacción de la rubia, pero permanecía completamente hipnotizado por esos ojos azules, quería levantarse, alejarse de ella, pero algo más fuerte que él, se lo impedía, poco a poco, se fueron relajando, hasta que únicamente podían sentir el latido de sus corazones, y el ritmo de sus respiraciones, que por más que trataran de controlar, no podían, el pelinegro, dejo de mirarla a los ojos, únicamente para observar con detenimiento la comisura de sus labios, esos labios jugosos que lo invitaban a probarlos, Usagi, al darse cuenta de ello, los entreabrió un poco, sin querer. Al ver eso, el chico, comenzó a acercarse cada vez más a ellos, cerró los ojos, para acariciarlos, Usagi lo miraba sorprendida, mientras, su corazón latía más acelerado que hacía unos segundos, cerró los ojos y sintió, sintió sus labios, tan solo, fue una caricia muy leve un roce, ya que cuando comenzaba a sentir la piel de los labios de Mamoru, el celular de este, comenzó a sonar.

Cuando escucho el sonido, ella abrió los ojos, y vio como él se despegaba de su lado, y rápidamente se levanto, evidentemente nervioso, cosa que le ayudo a sobreponerse y medio sentarse con los brazos apoyados en el suelo, pues aun estaba turbada por lo que había pasado, y sus respiración no volvía a su ritmo normal, Mamoru la miraba con insistencia, y ella a él también, quiso decir algo, pero el celular sonaba con insistencia, así que el chico, lo tomo con fuerza y respondió sin mirar siquiera el numero.

-¿si, diga?- un poco exaltado, pues también el estaba tratando de controlar, sus emociones

-¿has respondido al fin? ¿Cuándo llegaste?- se escucho del otro lado de la línea, al reconocer la voz, el semblante de Mamoru cambio por completo, y levantándose, comenzó a caminar para alejarse de Usagi, quien aún permanecía en el mismo sitio

-hace unos días-

-no me habías hablado- se quejo

-si.. Es que, he estado ocupado- le respondió desanimado y tratando de parecer serio –

-estoy realizando una sesión de fotos, para el lanzamiento de mi próxima colección…- dijo la chica- solo que… el modelo no termina de convencerme y…- reía nerviosa – quería saber si podrías ayudarme- al oír esto el chico, sintió que su corazón latía con fuerza, pero a la vez, había decidido alejarse de su lado. Se puso una mano en la cintura y volteo a ver a Usagi, quien ya se había levantado y permanecía sentada en el sofá sumida en sus pensamientos, al parecer, no escuchaba la plática.

-creo que, no será posible- respondió –

-¿Por qué?- trato de insistir, y se ponía seria por la respuesta que había obtenido

-no tengo tiempo, la verdad es que, he tenido mucho trabajo y no puedo cancelar mis compromisos, en este preciso momento, estoy ocupado- dijo cortante ante esta negativa, ella simplemente trato de sonreír, aunque muy dentro, se ponía muy triste.

-comprendo… gracias- contesto y colgó. Mamoru sintió un dolor agudo en el pecho al escucharla hablar así, pero sabía que seria lo mejor, alejarse de una vez de ella, el dolor ya había sido demasiado con ese amor en silencio durante más de cinco años. "_lo siento Makoto, pero esto es lo mejor"_ se dijo para terminar de convencerse

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

La mesa estaba dispuesta, en casa de los Chiba, uno a uno fueron tomando su lugar. Comían silenciosamente, hasta que fue el patriarca, quien inicio la plática.

-¿Cuántas semanas han pasado?- mirando fríamente a su madre y a su esposa, las cuales, se miraron una a la otra, un poco nerviosas

-¡han pasado, dos semanas!- dijo nerviosa y agrego – pero ¡déjalos!, han de estar muy ocupados, recuerda que están recién casados

-¡seria bueno, ir a visitarlos!- interfirió la abuela, con lo cual, se gano una mirada reprobatoria por parte de su hijo.

-¡de ninguna manera!, ¡si ellos no se han preocupado por llamar! No veo porque tenemos que ir a buscarlos nosotros-

-pero Takashi…- insistió su mujer

-¡les prohíbo terminantemente que hagan algo de lo que no esté enterado!- termino, y las dos mujeres bajaron la vista después de mirarse.

-¡no te preocupes!- dijo su mama – no haremos nada que tú quieras.

///////////////////////////////////////////

En full House, un nuevo día acababa de comenzar.

-¡buenos días!- dijo Usagi, como de costumbre, ya que siempre saludaba y Mamoru respondió al instante.

-¡buenos días!

-¿Cómo amaneciste?- tratando de hacer platica, mientras terminaba de servir el desayuno

-¡bien, gracias!

-¿harás algo el día de hoy?- señalando con la mano que ocupara el lugar

-¡no, no tengo ninguna cita! Hasta dentro de unos días.

-¡que bueno!- y comenzaron a desayunar, Usagi, comenzaba a cocinar mejor o al menos, ya no se le pasaba de sal o se le quemaban las comidas.

Después de desayunar Mamoru, miro a la chica y le pregunto.

-¿Cuándo iras a inscribirte a la preparatoria Jiubang? ¿Necesitas que te lleve?- ella detuvo el bocado que iba a comer, al escuchar eso, le parecía algo increíble, pero no quería pelear y le respondió

-¡gracias pero… ya Minako-chan se ofreció a llevarme hoy!

-¡está bien! ¡ De todos modos cualquier cosa que necesites, no dudes en pedírmelo- le dijo

-¡gracias!

-al contrario, gracias a ti, por el favor…por cierto, ¿ya fuiste afuera? Hay algo para ti- dijo tomando un sorbo de jugo, y sonriendo, mientras la chica lo miraba desconfiada

-¿algo, para mí?- interrogo con curiosidad, mientras, corría al patio, a ver la sorpresa, al salir al patio, vio un hermoso carro convertible, de color rojo, - ¡¡¡wayuu!!!- exclamo, mientras el guapo actor la seguía – me ha comprado un auto igual al suyo- dijo con inocencia, Mamoru, se reía por la actitud que demostraba – debió habérmelo comprado en color rosa- hablaba sola. -¡que bonito esta! ¡Seré la envidia de todas! ¿Me pregunto cómo se manejara?- la boca no le paraba, así que Mamoru, se paro detrás de ella, y cruzando los brazos, completamente divertido le siguió.

-¿te gusta?

-¡si, es bonito! ¡No te hubieras molestado!- dijo dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo, sonriendo de manera infantil, el no dejaba de verla.

-¿y que te parece el tuyo?- señalando detrás del coche

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo ella tratando de ver, sin encontrar nada

-¡lo tuyo esta allá!- le volvió a señalar, así que Usagi, extrañada comenzó a caminar, dándole vueltas al lujoso convertible, para encontrarse con ¡una bicicleta!, lo volteo a ver, mientras quería asesinarlo con los ojos y ponía sus manos en la cintura,

-¿Qué clase de estúpido crees que soy para comprarte un carro?, si ni siquiera puedes manejar una bicicleta- colocando sus manos en la cintura

-¡¡ashhhh!!- dijo la rubia frunciendo el ceño, y dándole una patada a su nuevo obsequio

-¡oye cabeza de chorlito! Trátalo bien, que será tu transporte a partir de ahora- dijo para enfurecerla aun mas, pero a Usagi se le ocurrió algo mejor, y con risa burlona se dirigió a él - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me ves así?

-si tantas ganas tienes, ¡ahora tendrás que enseñarme!- Mamoru se quedo sin palabras, así que después de poco tiempo, se encontraban los dos, en el patio, tratando de que la chica aprendiera de una vez por todas a maniobrar la bicicleta.

Una alta y delgada chica se subió a un Mercedes Benz, color rojo,. _"¿Por qué me ha tratado así? No lo entiendo, merezco una explicación para el trato tan frio que me da… estoy confundida, Andrew dice que él me ama, pero entonces ¿Por qué, se ha casado?-_

El tiempo pasaba y Usagi aun no podía controlar la bicicleta, Mamoru pacientemente, le tomaba del manubrio y de la parrilla, logrando que ambos estuvieran muy cerca uno del otro.

-¡no vayas a soltarme!- gritaba ella

-¡no lo hare!- respondió empujándola con fuerza, avanzaban un poco, y cuando intentaba soltarla, perdía el control y el tenía que correr para evitar la caída

-¡si me caigo otra vez por tu culpa! ¡Piénsalo!- decía en tono de queja

-¡eres tan tonta! ¡Hazlo más rápido!- decía mientras se paraba y colocaba una mano en su frente, estaba desesperándose ya que no lograba que ella aprendiera -¡es muy fácil!

-¡cállate, y ponte ahí otra vez!- el chico obedeció, y se acerco de nuevo para tomar la bicicleta,

-¡vamos despacio!- dijo para lograr que ella, se sintiera segura –

-¡hace rato dijiste que fuera más rápido!- se quejo nuevamente

-pero ahora, vamos a intentarlo más despacio- la suavidad de su voz, y la manera en que lo miraba, era un gran dominante sobre ella, una vez más, Mamoru, estaba lo suficientemente cerca de la rubia para sentir el aroma que emanaba de sus rubios cabellos, y de su perfume, algo estaba mal, se decía él, ya que eso, lo ponía de buen humor, y sonriendo alegremente seguía dándole indicaciones.

Un automóvil rojo, se acercaba a la casa, desde la entrada, la mujer castaña que iba a bordo, miro a la pareja de recién casados, que al parecer, se encontraba divirtiéndose, pues vio a su amigo sonreír y a la chica también, Makoto no pudo evitar, sentir, una tristeza infinita, freno para detenerse y dar marcha atrás, observando lo que sucedía.

El artefacto comenzó a andar, y poco a poco Mamoru, dejo de tomar el manubrio para controlarlo únicamente por detrás. Cada vez mas, Usagi tenía el control sobre la bici, y sin darse cuenta comenzó a rodar, lentamente mientras Mamoru la soltaba despacio, siempre detrás de ella, siguiéndola para evitar que se cayera.

La chica del automóvil decidió acercarse, después de todo ya se encontraba ahí.

-¡suéltame despacio!

-¿estas segura?-casi rozando la parrilla

-¡si! ¡Suéltame!- dijo mientras la bici zigzagueaba por el patio, ella muy concentrada, tomaba fuertemente el volante con sus manos, al parecer ninguno se dio cuenta de la presencia de la visita, que estaba a unos 10 metros de ellos, mirando la escena.

-¡ahí vamos!- le animaba

-¡suelta…suelta! Y lentamente volteo a ver al chico, el cual únicamente caminaba detrás de ella, con paso veloz. -¡estoy manejando! ¡Lo vez!- con euforia. El sonreía completamente complacido-¡lo hice! ¡Estoy manejando!

-¡calma, calma! No te vayas a caer- la seguía con la mirada mientras, se paraba y colocaba sus dos manos en la cintura, en ese aire tan irresistible que tenia.

-¡¿lo viste?!. ¿Viste como lo hice?- preguntaba viéndolo con insistencia, mientras levantaba una mano, y el hacía lo mismo, para luego dar un golpe de palmadas en señal de complicidad, los ojos verdes observaban, desde el auto, completamente incrédulos por lo que veían _"¿Mamo-chan riendo?... y jugando como un niño?"_

-¡no ha sido tan difícil- la voz de Usagi, resonaba en la mente de la castaña, Usagi poco a poco perdía el control, debido a que había bajado la velocidad y había levantado una mano, así que trastabillando, un poco, bajo un pie y al momento Mamoru, se acerco mas a ella, para tomarla y evitar una caída, provocando que quedaran muy juntos, uno del otro, el la agarro de la cintura con fuerza, y ella agarraba con fuerza la espalda del chico, chocando contra su pecho, ella levanto la vista, muy lentamente, para pedirle disculpas, y lo que vio, la dejo sin habla, Mamoru, la veía, a los ojos, su rostro era tan bello, que permaneció en esa posición, sin atreverse a mover siquiera, el por su parte, bajo la vista, y miro el rostro tan lindo de la rubia, sus cabellos desordenados, por la actividad física, y sus mejillas sonrojadas, no sabía porque ni como, pero siempre se perdía en el azul de sus ojos.

-¡gracias!- se atrevió a hablar ella.

-¡de nada!- le respondió automáticamente, mientras ninguno de los dos, se soltaba. Nuevamente parecían, estar en otra dimensión, Mamoru sintió una vez más, el deseo de probar sus labios, y estuvo a punto de hacerlo, cuando el sonido de la alarma de un auto los distrajo.

La chica había cerrado la puerta y veía a la pareja de enamorados, a punto de darse un beso, vio como su amigo de la infancia se giro un poco, y lo vio con tristeza, la chica, al darse cuenta que alguien los veía, rápidamente se aventó de su lado, y observo a ambos, su actitud, delataba mucho, Mamoru, tenía un semblante, de preocupación, mientras que ella, parecía ¿decepcionada?. Volteo sus ojos a los de su esposo y miro que él la miraba con insistencia.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Una disculpa por la espera, leyendo los rewievs, vi que ya se encontraban algo desesperadas, algunas, chicas, eso me halaga un poco, peor como ya había explicado anteriormente, deben tenerme un poco de paciencia, porque tengo menos tiempo para dedicarme a mis historias.

Quiero dedicar este capítulo alas que me enviaron un rewiev en el capitulo, anterior, no les pude responder acá, porque según FF no lo permite, así que ¡¡miles de gracias!! A:

**Emeraude serenity, patty ramirez de chiba, princess moon-ligth, eniun, mapi, cristydechiba, lucecita moon, hotaru no hikaru, anyreth, Isabel20, luz cullen chiba, sailor lady, mary, usagi13, marijo de chiba, mirtiangis, luna, seiya-moon, monika, princesita serenity de chiba, Sandy serena, lerinne, serenity chiba col, Carmen, angie, Yuri.**

Ufff!! Creo que es la primera vez que me escriben tantas chicas, jajaja, eso me llena de gusto, porque me hacen saber que les está gustando el fic, bueno les envié un mp, a las que están registradas, aclarando sus dudas, y a las que no, desde acá les mando un gran saludo, un abrazo y mi eterno agradecimiento por tomarse el tiempo de leerme, cuídense!! Si olvide, omití o escribí mal algún nombre, discúlpenme de antemano Nos vemos luego!!


	15. amor a primera vista

Amigas preciosas espero que con esta actualización puedan perdonarme por abandonarlas tanto tiempo, jeje.

NA. Sailor moon le pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi, 

Amigas los motivos de la actitud de Makoto, pronto lo descubrirán y si muchas de ustedes, tienen razón, con respecto a sus sospechas, poco a poco se irá formando un cuarteto amoroso. Esperemos que todo salga bien, jeje cariños.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**¡AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA!**

Makoto miro a la pareja, y no pudo evitar sentir una rabia infinita hacia la rubia de ojos azules que se encontraba en una situación incómoda con su incondicional amigo. _"pero porque me molesta, después de todo son esposos ¿no?, aunque algo me dice que este matrimonio no es precisamente por amor, conozco a Mamo-chan_" mientras pensaba todo esto, la pareja que ya se había separado, permaneció observándola, se había formado un incomodo silencio entre ellos.

Usagi sintió una pesadez en el ambiente, ninguno de los dos hablaba, así que se animo a decir.

-¡hola Makoto!- dándole la mano, lo cual la castaña acepto sin cambiar su seriedad y sin quitar la mirada del pelinegro el cual permanecía con los brazos cruzados, y mirándola también, al fin Mamoru rompió el silencio

-¿a qué has venido? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que venias?- su pregunta la desconcertó

-¡como estas muy ocupado he venido a verte!- respondió –perdón si interrumpo – dijo con cierta desfachatez

-¡no hay ningún problema!- respondió atenta Usagi

-por lo que veo….estas muy ocupado- le dijo con sarcasmo, Mamoru volteo la cara con fastidio

- ¡pasemos a la casa!- dijo la rubia adentrándose en la preciosa casa, pero no la siguieron. Makoto recorría con la mirada el lugar

-¡Setsuna me había dicho que vivías aquí! ¡No lo sabía! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te habías mudado?- le interrogo

-¡no es necesario que te diga todo lo que hago! ¿O sí? ¿O es que necesito pedir tu permiso para hacer las cosas que se me antojen?- dijo con molestia mientras sus ojos brillaban con rencor, Makoto al escuchar esas palabras, sintió una tristeza infinita, lo miraba y le parecía desconocido, no entendía por qué si actitud con ella había cambiado

-siento mucho molestarte, ¡no lo volveré a hacer!- mirándolo con tristeza y agachando la mirada, Mamoru estuvo a punto de detenerla pero pensó que era lo mejor. La castaña abordo su automóvil y arranco, Mamoru la vio alejarse y muy deprimido se sentó en una banca del jardín sumido en sus pensamientos y en sus recuerdos. "¿Por qué se había enamorado de ella? ¿Cuándo sucedió? Y ¿Por qué ella nunca se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos? Ahora es demasiado tarde" pensó no supo cuanto tiempo permaneció así, hasta que una voz le hablo.

-¿y Makoto? ¿Ya se fue?- dijo algo desilusionada llevando consigo una bandeja de bebidas refrescantes y algunas botanas. Mamoru salió de sus pensamientos y respondió seco.

-si.

-¡que lastima! Tendré que comerme todo esto yo sola.- y diciendo esto llevaba a su boca algunas frituras. Mamoru le dijo

-¡si sigues comiendo así te pondrás gorda, como una albóndiga!- quitándole su antojo.

-¡Mamoru!- le grito, y luego recordó que le habían llamado- ¡por cierto! ¿Sabes quién ha llamado?- haciéndose la interesante

-no, ¿Quién llamo?- mirándola con curiosidad

- hablaron de la editorial- dijo con tono triunfante- quieren verme en un par de horas, por eso te digo, que no debes tomarte las cosas tan a la ligera, mírame ahora

-¡mmm! No me digas que ¿están interesados en tu novela?- fue lo único que el pelinegro acertó a decir mirándola incrédulo-¡seguramente ha de tratarse de una editorial para locos o cabezas de chorlito!- dijo para molestarla.

-¡será mejor que me trates bien, quién sabe si mañana me vuelvo más famosa y reconocida que tú!- dijo cruzando sus dos manos y levantando una ceja. Mientras Mamoru solamente pudo sonreír por sus ocurrencias.

-¡mas famosa que yo! Jejeje ¡eso si que es para reírse!- mirando como la rubia le volteaba la cara y se metía a la casa devorándose las botanas.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Mientras tanto en el centro de la ciudad, tres apuestos chicos, se encontraban comiendo muy amenamente.

-¿entonces cuando es la entrevista?- interrogo un el mas guapo de los tres, de ojos verdes aceitunados y largos cabellos plateados.

-pues según el señor Meio, en dos días, necesitan vernos para entrevistarnos, así que será mejor que vallan teniendo en cuenta ese día. – respondió con seriedad el mas intelectual de los tres, de cabellos cafés, y ojos color violetas, el aspecto serio e indiferente lo hacían completamente irresistible.

-¡que flojera!- respondió el mas chico de los tres, el entusiasta joven de cabellos negros y ojos azules, su personalidad de galán y coqueta le facilitaba mucho el trabajo con las chicas, - ¿y dime estaremos en la escuela? ¡Verdad!

-si, ustedes dos tienen que ponerse al corriente con sus estudios, yo no tengo ningún problema con eso además como el representante oficial del grupo, tengo que ponerme al corriente con los asuntos del trabajo

-¡valla! Nuestro genio hermano se divertirá, mientras nosotros tendremos que ir a la preparatoria- dijo con fastidio el peli plateado

-¡Yaten! – Le reprendió el castaño,- sabes que yo no tengo problema con los estudios, y tan pronto terminemos la gira programada para este año, estudiare una carrera universitaria, ya he dejado pasar mucho tiempo y sacrificado muchas cosas por el grupo.

-¡pues a mí me encanta la idea! Así podremos conocer a muchas chicas lindas- dijo llevando sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

-¡pues para mí no! Las chicas suelen ser conflictivas- dijo dando un sorbo a su te.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Cerca de ahí, Usagi iba acompañada de Molly y Kelvin a la editorial.

-¡para eso nos llamaste!- decía la pelirroja

-¡claro! ¿Pues qué pensaban?- indago con inocencia- ahora que voy a ser famosa, necesito todo su apoyo para deshacerme de ese…. – estuvo a punto de cometer una imprudencia pero logro reaccionar a tiempo-

-Usagi-chan ¿y no nos trajiste regalos?- dijo el chico de gafas, mientras que su esposa le daba un golpe en el estomago discretamente, Usagi los miro con desprecio

-¡regalos! ¿Quieres regalos? Mejor díganme ¿Cuándo van a pagarme? Dijeron que en cuanto comenzaran a tener ganancias con su negocio lo harían y hasta ahorita no veo claro- ante eso los chicos se pusieron nerviosos

- bueno Usagi, sabes bien que un negocio necesita de mucha paciencia- trato de disculparse la chica

-¡si Molly! Pero yo no tengo tanta, ¿Cuánto tienen? ¡Denme lo que sea, así será mas fácil para ustedes!- dijo enfrentándolos mientras ellos no sabían qué hacer

-¡bueno, es que… veras! El negocio, no ha pegado tan bien como quisiéramos, dijo el chico-

-¡Kelvin! ¿Qué quieres decir?-

-es que, no hemos obtenido las ganancias que pensábamos y…

-¿y qué?- dijo al borde de la histeria

-pues el dinero que teníamos poco a poco se nos está acabando- dijo Kelvin, ante las rabietas de la rubia que no sabía que decirles- ¡danos un poco mas de tiempo! El bebe necesita mucho de sus revisiones medicas y además Molly necesita estar bien y tranquila, el estrés no le ayudara en nada. Dijo con astucia, mientras Molly, hacia pucheros y dramatizaba. Logrando así, ganarse el corazón de su incondicional amiga.

-¡está bien! solo un poco mas de tiempo. ¡Ahora espérenme acá! ¡Entrare a la editorial!- dijo mas animada y corriendo a la librería.

-¡buenas tardes señorita!- dijo amable el chico de cabellos negros y lacios

-¡buenas tardes! Tengo una cita con el señor Takido

-¡si pase!- dijo llevándola a la oficina del mencionado.

-¡hola linda pasa!- dijo saludándola con entusiasmo, Usagi sonreía y no cavia de felicidad, por fin, dentro de poco su sueño se convertiría en realidad, "_mama, papa muy pronto_" pensaba

-¿pero por qué no llevas el anillo?- ante esta pregunta ella se desconcertó-

-¿Cómo? – borrando la sonrisa de su rostro

-¡supe que eres la esposa de Mamoru Chiba!, la otra vez que viniste no te había reconocido, pero ahora estoy completamente seguro- decía animado, mientras la rubia sonreía fingidamente.

-¡si! ¡Así es!- quedando en silencio luego agrego- ¿el trabajo será publicado?- mientras una fuerte corazonada la hacía dudar

-¡bueno veras! Con respecto a tu historia, hay algunas complicaciones, el relato es algo aburrido, creo que no entretendría al público, no sé, es pesado e incoherente- comenzó a decir, con cada palabra la rubia sentía que el sillón donde se encontraba se volvía mas y mas grande y ella mas pequeña cada vez

- oh, entonces ¿me ha llamado para esto?-

-bueno, en realidad tengo una propuesta que hacerte.

-¡¿una propuesta?!- curiosa

-¡si! Es que, sería interesante si pudieras publicar un libro sobre la vida de Mamoru Chiba, tú sabes, ¡eres su esposa! Y conoces todos sus secretos- Usagi no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Y el hombre no dejaba de hablar- el es muy famoso y una publicación de ese tipo, se vendería como pan caliente-

-¡¿Cómo dice?!- aun sin poder reaccionar mientras las palabras daban vuelta en su cabeza.

- es que sabemos muy poco sobre él, es alguien muy reservado, aparte de que fue estudiante de medicina, y está casado contigo, no sabemos mas sobre el- Usagi sintió un coraje, y dijo sin pensarlo

-¡siento muchísimo esto! ¡Pero no lo hare! ¡Devuélvame mi trabajo!

-¡pero niña! Es una gran oportunidad que solo tú tienes- le dijo levantándose y tratando de animarla

-¡ya le dije que no! Y por favor ¡deme mi trabajo!- dijo seria, a el director no le quedo de otra así que le dio el sobre amarillo Usagi lo tomo y salió del lugar muy molesta.

-¿Qué paso?- dijo el chico al ver la actitud de su amiga

-¿Por qué estas triste? ¿No publicaran tu novela?- le pregunto la pelirroja levantando su rostro con la mano

-¡no! ¡Ese tipo está obsesionado con las estrellas!- mientras tenia la mirada llena de tristeza, sus amigos trataron de animarla.

-¿estrellas?, por cierto Usa, hablando de estrellas ¡ven!- le dijo el chico, jalándola de la mano, mientras Molly los seguía.

-¿se los vas a enseñar?- y caminaba muy a prisa detrás de ellos, tan solo caminaron una cuadra y afuera de un pequeño restaurant había un tumulto de gente.

-¿Qué sucede?- les pregunto la rubia y llena de curiosidad trato de acercarse

-¡es que han llegado….- Molly no pudo terminar de hablar, porque en ese momento los arrastraron hacia adentro del grupo de gente que se empujaba y se jaloneaba.

Adentro los chicos miraban todo.

-¡estas personas! ¡Dios mío! ¡No piensan dejarnos tranquilos no siquiera en Tokio!- Yaten se levanto fastidiado llevándose su hermoso cabello para atrás.

-¡Yaten! Que no se te olvide que gracias a ellas tenemos trabajo y dinero! Además para eso trabajamos- le regaño el mayor

-¡no es tan malo Yaten! ¡Las chicas son tan lindas!- y diciendo esto, miro a las mujeres, y les sonrió coquetamente cerrándoles un ojo.

-¡mejor vámonos! Prefiero estar en casa- volvió a decir el de cabellos plateados y comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida, donde comenzaron a amontonarse todos, Usagi trataba de salir de ese lugar, mientras Molly y Kelvin ya habían salido, a ella comenzaron a empujarla y como era de esperarse, tropezó, ella cayo, y al hacerlo dejo caer su trabajo, quedando sobre el suelo, al momento el personal de seguridad del grupo, las alejo y un chico de cabellos negros se ofreció a ayudarla.

-¡mira nada mas! ¡¿Te hiciste daño?!- dijo con voz suave, Usagi no miraba ni sabía lo que pasaba, escuchaba la voz del chico tan lejana y es que lo único en lo que podía pensar, en esos momentos era en su trabajo el cual se encontraba en el suelo, eso sumado a la noticia que acababa de recibir logro que sus ojos se empañaran de lagrimas,

-¡mi trabajo!- decía aun sin voltear a ver al chico, el cual al verla con detenimiento sonrio, le pareció una chica tan bella, de mirada tierna y sonrisa divina, lo que mas le cautivo fue su mirada triste, la cual comenzó a llenarse de lagrimas.

-¡lo siento mucho! ¡Todo ha sido culpa nuestra!- decía tomando las hojas entre sus manos y las ordenaba, ella hacía lo mismo, aun sin verlo

_-"¿¡por qué, porque me pasa esto a mi?!"-_ dijo tratando de contener las lagrimas mientras se le quebraba la voz, el joven de ojos azules quedo impactado, pues ella no le dirigía la palabra, pero aparte de eso, era la mujer mas linda que había visto.

-¡espero que puedas perdonarme! ¡Si gustas podemos tomarnos un café, para olvidar el mal rato! No quiero verte así- al parecer Usagi si logro escuchar eso último, ya que levantándose le respondió

-¡gracias, pero no puedo! Lo siento- y dando media vuelta camino hacia sus amigos los cuales no podían creer lo que acababa de hacer.

El atractivo chico permaneció inmóvil, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Fue interrumpido cuando las carcajadas de sus hermanos comenzaron a sonar.

-jajajaja, ¡valla! Parece que nuestro hermanito ha sido bateado por una insignificante chiquilla- se burlo el ojiverde

-¡pero qué le pasa a esa niña! ¿Acaso no nos conoce?- dijo el mayor

-¡cállense! Ella no es una chiquilla insignificante, y ¡si!, al parecer no nos conoce- siguiéndola con la mirada, mientras se alejaba en compañía de sus amigos.

Mientras tanto Usagi caminaba tratando de encontrar alguna solución a su problema.

-¿Usagi-chan? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

-¿ni siquiera volteaste a ver al chico que te estaba hablando , acaso no lo conoces?- pregunto su amiga.

-¡no, no lo conozco y eso es lo que menos me importa en estos momentos- grito furiosa.

- pero si él era…- trato de decir Kelvin cuando la rubia lo interrumpió

-¡he dicho que no me interesa! Gracias por acompañarme pero ahora necesito ir a otro lugar, ¡nos vemos!- y alejándose de ellos abordo un taxi, mientras sus amigos quedaron estupefactos por la actitud de su amiga.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Makoto había llegado hasta ese parque, y miles de pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza.

" _Mamo-chan no quiere saber de mi, ¿Por qué, que he hecho?. Andrew dijo que me amaba y sin embargo ahora su actitud me confunde_" las lagrimas contenidas comenzaron a salir, en ese momento se sentía el ser mas desafortunado de la tierra, y envidio a Usagi, la envidio por tener a su lado a un chico tan maravilloso como Mamoru_. " pero yo…. Amo a Andrew, estoy enamorada de él…¿o no?"_ al hacerse esta pregunta miles de dudas la atormentaban, no dejaba de llorar, y permaneció ahí mirando a los niños jugar, sus bellos ojos verdes se nublaron, y no había quien la consolara, puesto que el único que siempre estaba ahí, era él. " soy una tonta, ¿Por qué no me di cuenta de que Mamo-chan estaba enamorada de mi, por que tuve que enamorarme de Andrew y no de el?" , en eso una voz la interrumpió.

-¿lloras muy a menudo? Creí que con mi regreso ya no llorarías mas- dijo una voz varonil que se escuchaba a su lado, ella lo reconoció al instante.

-¿¡a que has venido?!, ¿a burlarte de mi?- le respondió bajando la mirada, mientras las lagrimas fluían aun mas.

-¡vamos Mako! ¡No llores!- dijo el rubio y rodeando su espalda con su brazo la acerco a él, para abrazarla, ella abrió los ojos al sentir su calidez

-A…Andrew..- musito.

-¡¿quieres contarme?!- fue lo único que él le dijo

-¡es que… yo… me siento tan miserable!- y al decir esto, se acuno en sus brazos para llorar mas, el chico le acariciaba los cabellos y la abrazaba con fuerza, mientras sentía como su corazón latía, y sentía pena por su amiga, pero él, ya había tomado una decisión, y esa era, no intentar nada con la chica de la que su amigo estaba enamorado.

-¿Por qué dices eso?, ¡mírate! Eres, joven, fuerte, interesante, culta, eres una exitosa diseñadora, y además eres muy guapa!- al oír esto Makoto se sorprendió, pues jamás imagino que el chico, tuviera ese concepto de ella. - ¿Qué te sucede?

- es que … Mamo-chan…- murmuro

-no me digas que estas molesta porque Mamoru se ha casado- ella se aferraba mas al cuerpo del chico y esto le demostró a el, que no se equivocaba

-¡pero es que tu, dijiste que Mamoru estaba enamorado de mi, y ahora, el, se ha casado!- le reclamo

-¡pues si se ha casado, seguramente me equivoque- dijo para justificarse, aunque el tenia la misma duda que ella. – el amor es así, llega en el momento menos esperado

-¡pues y no m trago el cuento de ese matrimonio! ¡Y no voy a descansar hasta descubrir la verdad.- dijo

-¡Makoto-chan!- ella se sentía entre las nubes cada que él decía eso- no deberías de sentirte así, al contrario, deberías estar feliz por él, además ¿tu no lo amas, o si?.- Esta pregunta es la misma que la castaña se estaba formulando

-¡sabes bien que no, y sabes que al único que amo es…- el joven productor silencio sus labios con sus dedos, y se separo un poco de ella.

-¡no lo digas! – mirándola con cierto temor

-¡ves, ves como te pones cada que quiero hablar del tema!- enfrentándolo, ella se levanto y lo miraba enfurecida, las lagrimas habían desaparecido, pero en su logar una chica muy dolida aparecía.

-¡no te pongas así! Mamoru y yo, siempre estaremos ahí, para ti, para darte nuestro apoyo y amistad incondicional- las palabras del chico la dejaron helada

-¡pues gracias!- termino dándose vuelta y caminando enfurecida, Andrew intento detenerla, pero pensó que era mejor así, "lo siento Mako, pero mi amistad con Mamoru, esta primero que mi felicidad, yo… no puedo quitarle la única ilusión que ha tenido en su vida"- pensaba.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Usagi legaba a la empresa de Andrew, de pronto una idea cruzo por su mente. Y armándose de valor, tomo aire, y entro.

-¡buenas tardes con el señor Andrew!- saludo

-¡si! ¿Tiene usted cita?- ella se quedo pensativa

-¡no, pero dígale que Usagi Tsukino esta acá- llena de esperanza

-el señor Furuhata no se encuentra en estos momentos, si gusta dejarle un recado- ella miro su sobre, un poco revolcado por el incidente, pensó en irse, pero una fuerte corazonada le indico lo contrario.

-¡mire! ¿Podría confiar en usted?

-¡si claro!- respondió la chica sonriente

-¡necesito que le haga llegar este documento al señor Andrew, ¡es muy urgente y muy importante!

-¡no se preocupe yo se lo entregare en sus propias manos. Ella le sonrió agradecida. Y sin más, le dio el sobre

-¡estaré muy agradecida! ¡Adiós!- dijo despidiéndose.

Mientras tanto Mamoru, estaba en casa, ya había preparado la cena, y estaba de lo mas aburrido, preguntándose a qué horas llegaría la rubia, por fin, cansado de tanto esperar, se quedo dormido mientras leía un libro en la silla de madera que había en el jardín, Usagi llegaba a casa, y al verlo dormir pensó. " ¿_la vida privada de Mamoru Chiba?, ¡bah! No tiene nada de divertido además de hacer ejercicio, comer sano y regañar todo el día por la limpieza_" y al pensar esto se rio burlona. Sigilosamente se acerco a él, y golpeando su pie con el suyo, le grito.

-¡hey! Hazte a un lado para que se sienten los demás!- Mamoru se levanto y obediente como un niño, se sentó, acomodándose y cerrando su libro mientras se tallaba los ojos y miraba a la rubia que se sentaba a su lado, su miraba estaba triste y tenía los ojos rojos. Aun así se animo a preguntarle.-

-¿Cómo te fue? ¿La van a publicar?- pregunto mirándola ella al oír eso pensó _"¿se acordó?"._ Y una chispa de emoción apareció en su rostro, mismo que se desvaneció al instante al recordar lo que había pasado.

- ehh, no hemos llegado a un acuerdo, tengo que pensarlo todavía- mintió, sin saber por qué, el chico la miro, y después de meditarlo un poco le dijo.

-¿rechazado no?- ella lo miro desafiante

-¿Por qué dices eso pesado?

-¡ya lo sabía, hace rato te estabas haciendo la arrogante, y mírate, ya sabía yo que esa historia tuya carecía de sentido, la primera vez que te oí hablar de la historia me pareció interesante.- Dijo estirando sus manos en demostración de aburrimiento. - ¿escritora?..Jajajaja.- se burlaba, esperando la reacción de la rubia

-¡no se tu! Pero yo estoy de mal humor,¿¡ puedes calmarte!?- amenazo arqueando una ceja, se miraba muy enfadada, así que Mamoru borro su estúpida sonrisa y la miro con seriedad

-¡tienes razón, lo siento!- le dijo, ella volteo a verlo sorprendida. Pero el chico agrego con su misma desfachatez- ¡pero lo sabia!- ganándose con esto un merecido zape, el cual le dolió bastante, pero cuando quiso reaccionar, ya la chica había entrado a la casa.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Los días continuaron y el verano había terminado, el primer día de clases había comenzado, Usagi se había puesto su uniforme marinero y sus dos colitas, con odangos, que a Mamoru tanta gracia le causaban.

-¡que graciosa! Espero que no te confundan con un postre- comenzó a molestar

-¡no me molestes Mamoru! ¡Es mi primer día de clases- dijo comiendo su pan tostado con mermelada y un vaso de leche

-pues date prisa o llegaremos tarde- dijo lavándose las manos, ella volteo a verlo y le respondió

-Minako-chan va a pasar por mí, ¡así que no te apures!-

-¿Minako, va a pasar por ti?- pregunto algo molesto

-¡si! Ella se ofreció a pasar por mi todos los días- respondió con tranquilidad sin percatarse del cambio de humor del joven actor.

-¿Por qué no me lo pediste a mí?- interrogo y el tono de su voz sonaba más que enfadado aunque trataba de controlarlo

-¡pues como no te gusta que te vean en público!- contesto mordisqueando el ultimo bocado

-pero…¡debiste preguntarme! ¡Es tu primer día y…- guardo silencio incapaz de continuar con lo que estaba a punto de confesar

-¿y qué? ¿No me digas que ibas a llevarme?- riendo divertida

-¡por supuesto que no! … pero.. Pero… ¡soy tu esposo! ¡¿Qué van a pensar todos?!- respondió rápidamente inventando la excusa

-¡ya me llevaras otro día! ¡No te preocupes!- en eso sonó el claxon de el carro de Mina, ella se asomo y dijo - ¡ya llego! ¡Debo irme! ¡Nos vemos en la tarde!

El chico ni siquiera se molesto en responderle, y apenas Usagi hubo salido se quito su camisa que con tanto esmero había escogido para esa ocasión y desabotonandola con furia le arranco los botones y al hacerlo reacciono. _"¿pero que estoy haciendo, a mí que me importa si lo llevo yo o Minako o cualquier otro?"_

_////////////////////////////////////////////////////////_

En el auto, Usagi estaba emocionada y a la vez muy nerviosa

-¡tranquila Usagi-chan!, vas a ver que pronto harás nuevos amigos

-¡es que, no lo sé! ¿Y si no les caigo bien?- dijo mirándose al espejo

-¡claro que si! Además al lado de la gran Minako Aino, todo será más fácil- con su entusiasmo cotidiano. Por cierto ¿sabes quienes van a entrar a la preparatoria?

-¡noo¡ ¿Quiénes?. Cayendo en la trampa de la chica la cual siempre lograba enterarse de todo

-¡pies los three lights! - Grito

-¡¿los three lights?! ¿ Quiénes son?- pregunto a lo que la rubia al volante se le resbalaba una gota de sudor en la cabeza

-¿no me digas que no los conoces? ¡Son famosísimos! ¿En qué mundo vives Usagi!- riendo por su despiste

-¡bueno, es que yo…Jejeje- rascándose la cabeza

- bueno, ya los conocerás, ¡nada mas te advierto que el peli plateado es mío!

-¡pero Minako- Chan, ni siquiera los conozco y además… yo estoy casada.,- al decir esto se entusiasmada y ella no supo por que

-¡por lo que veo Mamoru, es mejor de lo que pensé! Mira nada mas como te tiene- Usagi no supo que responder-por cierto ¿no usas tu sortija?- Usagi se vio el dedo y nerviosa cambio el tema

-¡me olvide!. Y ¿Cómo los conoces?

-¡ellos son amigos míos, y creo que estarán en nuestro mismo grupo, según se, el mas pequeño esta en tercero de preparatoria, y el que me gusta no la termino, así que ambos estarán en nuestro mismo grado

-¿y el tercero?

- ¡ah, Taiki! El ya debe de entrar a la universidad, aun no sé si ya está estudiando aunque no lo creo tienen una agenda sumamente apretada- respondió mientras ingresaban al estacionamiento de la escuela

-¿tu como sabes todo eso!?- abriendo sus ojos muy sorprendidas, a lo que ella, se bajo del carro gritando,

-¡soy amiga de ellos y además! ¡Tarann, Minako Aino, CLUB DE FANS DE THREE LIGHTS, número de socio ¡50!!!- mostrando su credencial

-¡guau! ¡Si que eres una chica fuera de serie- rio tímidamente por la actitud desinhibida de su amiga.

-¡bueno amiga ahora si! ¡A romper corazones!- con entusiasmo y colgándose del brazo de la rubia, caminaban por la plaza principal, y no podían evitar ser en centro de atención, pues la verdad eran muy guapas, Minako era sumamente atractiva y su personalidad le ayudaba mucho con los chicos y la chica que iba a su lado era de una belleza innata, tan fresca y natural, que muchos chicos volteaban a verlos.

Cerca de ahí, dos chicos hacían su entrada triunfal, uno de ellos sonreía y lanzaba besos a las chicas que se ponían muy cerca de ellos y los miraban, el otro sin quitarse las gafas, caminaba indiferente.

-¡por favor Seiya! ¡Ni siquiera las conoces!- refunfuñaba

-¡no tiene de malo que las salude! ¡Eso las hace muy felices!- sonreía mientras lo alcanzaba

-¡bah!, es una pérdida de tiempo, la verdad no se porqué Taiki insistió tanto en que nosotros entráramos a la prepa,

-¡ya sabes cómo es! Y no me parece mala idea, tu ya has perdido algo de tiempo y el no quiere que nos pase lo que a él, que a sus 21 años, aun no termina ni comienza una carrera.

-¡si, si si!- respondió,-¡mira esa de allá! ¿No es Minako?

-¡valla hermanito, me sorprendes! La reconocer a kilómetros de distancia- el comentario del pelinegro molesto al primero que se defendió

-¡no digas estupideces!- y poniéndose serio camino hacia ella

-¡pero ¿Quién es la lindura que la acompaña?, ¡esto tengo que verlo!

Los chicos caminaron hasta el par de rubias, Minako trato de ocultar su emoción, y al ver a Yaten permaneció callada, mientras que Usagi los miraba con indiferencia.

-¡¿Minako-chan?!- le decía

-¡pero si tu eres, esa chica!- exclamo el pelinegro, mirando a la rubia de las dos coletas-

-disculpa ¿te conozco?- respondió ello, el chico por segunda vez se sentía insignificante ante ella, y es que al parecer, no parecía caer rendida a sus encantos como el resto de las chicas.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**patty ramirez de chiba, princess moon-ligth, dayyana, mirtiangis, princesita serenity de chiba, lucecita moon, sailor lady, cristydechiba, hotaru no hikaru, mary, , Isabel20, marijo de chiba, seiya-moon, anyreth, nahima-chan, Usagi 13, luz cullen chiba, mapi, lerinne, paty-moon-de-chiva, Sandy serena y Eniun**

miles de gracias chicas

Pues por lo que ven este capitulo, no hubo muho SERE-DARIEN pero es que es un capi importante ya se imaginaran por que!! Espero sus comentarios ideas y propuestas, no tegno nada escrito ni adelantado eh, uniacmente las ideas vagando en mi cabeza jaja. No se preocupen los capis que vienen seguirán viendo mas de esta relación de odio-amor, como muchas de ustedes le llaman

Miles de gracias por su paciencia, y pues mientras pueda seguire dándoles aunque sea un poco y lento avance, muchas gracias por sus rewives y por sus buenos deseos, la verdad es que me reconfortan mucho, un beso a todas!!! Y a las que pasan a leer este fic, también les agradezco nos vemos pronto!!


	16. Reconciliacion y cumpleaños 1

Ya estoy con un nuevo capítulo espero que les guste, y no olviden dejar su rewiev.

NA. Sailor Moon le pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi, 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**RECONCILIACION Y CUMPLEAÑOS**

**(Parte 1)**

En la plaza de la escuela cuatro chicos eran el centro de atención, los dos chicos que eran muy atractivos llamaban la atención de las miradas femeninas las cuales los miraban insistentemente, y las dos rubias que estaban con ellos, eran la envidia de muchas, Usagi miraba a Seiya.

-Seiya, te presento a mi amiga, ella es Usagi- el pelinegro le brindo una amable sonrisa a la chica y le dio la mano

-Minako-chan, jamás dijiste que tuvieras una amiga tan linda, ¡es un placer conocerte linda! Pero dime de verdad ¿no me conoces?- mirándola fijamente, Usagi lo seguía mirando con indiferencia, admitía que era guapo, pero no entendía a que se refería con esa pregunta

-jajaja, ¡hermano esta chica es muy divertida!. Soy Yaten Kou ¡un gusto conocerte!-

-mucho gusto, y la verdad es que no, no te conozco-respondió con sinceridad lo cual logro que Yaten riera aun mas, Minako lo miraba pues era raro verlos en ese estado

- Usagi, no seas despistada, ¡ellos son los integrantes del grupo three lights- dijo Minako

-¡los three lights!-. Grito la rubia de las dos coletas pareciendo reaccionar-

-¡claro bombón! ¡Espero que tu y yo podamos ser buenos amigos o más que eso!- cerrándoles un ojo lo cual logro sonrojarla un poco

-¡eh, discúlpame, pero yo estoy….-

-¡Seiya! ¡Yaten!- gritaron algunas mujeres

En ese momento Usagi no pudo terminar la frase ya que las chicas que habían tratado de mantenerse al margen no pudieron resistirse y llegaron hacia el grupo.

-¡disculpa Seiya! ¡Nos regalarías unas fotos! ¡Yaten, tu también!- dijo animadamente una linda chica

-¡será un placer! ¡Vamos Yaten! –dijo el pelinegro colocándose entre las chicas muy amable, contrario a su hermano el cual parecía no estar del todo feliz.

-¡Minako-chan!, será mejor entrar al salón, ¿no lo crees? Dudo mucho que estas chicas los dejen ir

-tienes razón- dijo un poco desanimada- ¡chicos, nos vemos después!- y las dos caminaron en dirección a su salón de clases.

El primer día, fue algo complicado para Usagi, ya que lo primero que los maestros hicieron fue hacerles algunas pruebas, pero la sorpresa del día, había sido que Seiya y Yaten estaban en su salón de clases, Seiya en todo momento no le quitaba la vista de encima a Usagi, mientras que ella parecía no darse cuenta de su evidente interés, miraba hacia la ventana mientras tamboreaba el lápiz con la mesa.

-¡que suerte que hayamos quedado en el mismo salón y sobre todo que nos hayan sentado juntos! ¿No crees bombón?- la ojiazul volteo a verlo al escuchar como la llamaba

-¿Cómo me dijiste?- un poco sonrojada

- oh, discúlpame bombón pero es que, no pude resistirlo, ¿te molesta que te llame así?

- bueno, en realidad no- dijo sonriendo- es solo que..

-que ¿acaso nadie te dice alguna palabra de cariño?

-ahora que lo mencionas, ¡no!- un poso triste al recordar la clase apodos lo que le ponía Mamoru

-¿ni siquiera tus padres?- acercando su rostro al de la chica movido por la curiosidad de notar cómo se ponía triste

-mis padres ¡murieron hace tiempo!- bajo la vista para ocultar su estado de animo

-¡lo siento mucho yo no quise…!

-¡no te preocupes!- dijo respirando y volviendo a sonreír, lo que dejo mas impresionado al chico- ahora que vivo con…

-¡oigan chicos! ¿Han visto a Yaten?- llego a interrumpir la rubia de moño rojo

-lo más seguro es que este escondiéndose en algún lugar apartado, el es muy antisocial, ya lo conocerán- respondió el, si quieren vamos a verlo

-¡que malo!- respondió Minako mientras los tres caminaban a buscar al susodicho.

Mientras tanto Mamoru se encontraba llegando a un encuentro con Setsuna para ver algunos detalles del lanzamiento de la película.

-entonces, ¿Cuáles han sido los resultados?- pregunto él,

-después del lanzamiento y el anuncio de tu boda y tu viaje de luna de miel, las cosas, no han salido tan bien como lo teníamos pensado

-¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Qué me he casado?- pregunto

-¡mira Mamoru, yo creo que ahora que sea lanzado a los cines las cosas pueden cambiar- trato de animarlo Jedite

-bueno, si ustedes lo dicen… después de todo son los expertos.

-por cierto Mamoru, quiero que conozcas a alguien, está interesado en ti, pero mejor le doy la oportunidad a el de presentarse

-adelante señor Kou- dijo el rubio haciendo pasar a un joven alto de cabellos cafés y sujetos a una coleta larga, vestía un traje informal pues la verdad era muy joven, portaba lentes y una camisa color verde pistache lo cual resaltaba sus ojos violetas, era casi de la misma edad que Mamoru.

-¡Mamoru, te presento al señor Taiki Kou!- el pelinegro se levanto de su lugar y acomodándose el traje, le extendió la mano y le dijo

-¡un placer conocerlo! ¡Soy Mamoru Chiba!

-¡el placer es todo mío!- ambos sonrieron al parecer había buena química y es que en verdad eran muy parecidos, en cuanto al carácter

-Mamoru, el señor Kou es el representante legal del grupo Three Lights, y tienen una propuesta de trabajo

-¡tu dirás Taiki!- dijo el chico- ¡por favor, toma asiento!

Y así, el castaño comenzó a plantear a Mamoru una propuesta de trabajo.

En la escuela uno de los chicos más guapos se encontraba muy pensativo.

"_Que frívolas sueles ser las mujeres, ¿Por qué razón nos buscan y dicen querernos cuando ni siquiera nos conocen?"_ golpeaba su puño con la malla puesto que se encontraba en la azotea de la escuela para estar lejos de las chicas. _"¿acaso jamás conoceré al verdadero amor? Esa chica maravillosa que logre enamorarse de mi no solo por mi apariencia física sino por Yaten ¡simplemente Yaten!"_

-¡acá estas! ¡Chicos lo encontré!

-¡Minako!- murmuro un poco molesto por sacarlo de sus pensamientos

-¡hola! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Vamos el mundo social esta allá abajo!- tomándole la mano para agarrarlo

-¡no me interesa relacionarme con ellos muchas gracias!- jalando su mano y aventándola, lo que vieron Seiya y Usagi – además ¡no quiero ser grosero contigo, pero…. ¡déjame tranquilo! ¿Quieres?- y comenzó a caminar dejándola sola, Seiya se apresuro a decirle

-¡Yaten! ¡Espera! discúlpame bombón, nos vemos después.- corriendo detrás de él-

-¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué te dijo eso?- pregunto Usagi a la rubia que aun le daba la espalda, se acerco lentamente y la vio tenía sus dos manos tocando su corazón, y estaba callada

-¡al parecer, me gusta!- musito

-¡Pues claro que sí, es guapísimo! – pero no entiendo

-Usagi-chan. Me gusta pero, no como te gusta a ti, es decir yo… Yaten…es ¡es un chico perfecto!

-¿quieres decir que te gusta, como algo más?- tomándola de los hombros para obligarla a verla

-sabes…¡yo nunca me he enamorado! Pero ahora..

-¡¿quee?! Pero si tu … eres muy guapa, y hermosa, eres una modelo muy conocida y apuesto que hay muchos chicos que se mueren por salir contigo- soltándola- ¿Cómo es que no te has enamorado?

-esa es la razón por la que Mamo-chan y yo, nos llevamos tan bien- al oír eso Usagi permaneció silenciosa.

-cuando eres muy conocida, corres el riesgo de que jueguen con tus sentimientos, pues nunca sabes si el amor de la otra persona es genuino, ¡eso es lo que Mamoru siempre dice! Yo, he creado un caparazón en mi corazón para evitar que alguien entre..

-Minako-chan…- musito

-pero cuando veo a Yaten… ¡es diferente!, cuando lo escucho hablar me siento feliz, sus canciones me transportan a un sitio diferente y cuando lo tengo cerca de mí, no puedo dejar de ver sus ojos, su cara, ¡todo el! Y en mi estomago siento una sensación muy extraña, mi corazón late con fuerza y a veces no se que decir…- relataba

-¿estas enamorada? Pero ¿Cómo? Si apenas lo conoces..

-¡no es así, conocí a Yaten en una gira que hacía por Italia, para ese entonces tenía que realizar la presentación de unos vestidos de quince años, de una casa de modas de unos amigos, el tenia 15 años y yo solo tenía 13 años, y ya era conocida, por aparecer en algunos comerciales y modelar ropa de niñas y así recibí esa oferta. Al principio mis papas no querían, pues era muy pequeña para dedicarme a esto… ¡ellos querían que me dedicara a otra cosa.

-¿entonces, lo conociste?

- convencí a mis papas y así partí a Italia

----------------------------------INICIO DE FLASHBACK-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Caminaba por una de las calles principales de Italia cuando de repente choque con un chico.

-¡lo siento, es que venía distraída!- le dije pero al voltearlo a ver, quede impresionada, frente a mí, tenía a un joven con los ojos más hermosos que jamás hubiera visto, eran de color verde aceituna y tenía el cabello de color plata, largo hasta los hombros y suelto, una ráfaga de viento, hizo que sus cabellos revolotearan y él se los acomodo, para verme sonriente

-¡no te preocupes preciosa! Pero dime ¿de dónde vienes?

-yo…. Este… es que… de… T..Tokio- tartamudee, el sonrió

-¡que lejos! ¿Y a que has venido a Italia?

-a un trabajo

-¿tan pequeña y trabajas bromeas? – me dijo mientras ignoraba mi comentario que no creyó que fuera cierto- Bueno, si quieres te invito un helado para que nos conozcamos mejor, yo me llamo Yaten Kou

-mucho gusto, mi nombre es Minako- al sentir el contacto con su mano sentí una rara sensación, pero aun así fuimos a la heladería,

-¿te gusta la música?

-eh… si.. Si me gusta- sonrojada pues cada que me hablaba me miraba con atención

-¡pues hoy en la noche mis hermanos y yo tocaremos en un café! ¡Si quieres ven, te los presentare!

Desde ese día, salimos con frecuencia, conocí a sus hermanos y sabia que tenían un grupo que tocaba en eventos y bares y en cuanto me di cuenta estaba perdidamente enamorada de él.

-----------------------------------FIN DEL FLASHBACK-------------------------------------------------------

-¿te enamoraste de el?- mientras miraba como su amiga se sentaba en la banca bajando el rostro para ocultarlo

-¡si! Pero el nunca lo supo

-¿Por qué? ¿No se lo dijiste?-

-¡no! era muy pequeña y él pensaba que era una chiquilla, ¡estaba segura de que no le interesaba! ¡Me miraba como a una niña!

-¡nunca le has confesado lo que sientes!- dijo Usagi levantando la voz

-No, y ¡tengo miedo! No quiero que se entere… es que el.. al no le interesa el amor, piensa que las chicas como yo, son frívolas y superficiales

-¡pero eso no es cierto! Minako-chan, tu eres una gran chica,- parándose frente a ella

-¡de todos modos! A él no le parece así, y… ¡por favor guárdame el secreto! ¡prométemelo!

-está bien, ¡no diré nada! Pero, no es justo que sufras, por lo menos si le dijeras lo que sientes, no estarías con la duda

-¡te conté esto porque,,, te considero mi amiga, ¡nadie aparte de ti conoce esto!- ella se quedo conmovida

-gracias, ¡te agradezco la confianza!

-y de esa misma manera espero que confíes en mi, ¡¿de acuerdo?! Tú ¿tienes un secreto que compartir?

-¡no! ¿Cómo crees? jajaja- riendo nerviosa mientras pienso "_no puedo contarle lo de Mamoru, lo siento Minako, pero esto es algo que no puedo contarte"_

- bueno no importa, de todos modos cuando tengas un problema ¡búscame! Sabes que puedes confiar en mí!- le cerró un ojo mientras volvía a ser la misma chica efusiva y alegre de siempre.

Después de clases, Usagi volvió a casa, comenzó a preparar rápidamente la comida. Por suerte el actor aun no llegaba lo que le dio oportunidad de hacer con calma las cosas, se baño y al ver su tocador encontró el anillo que hubiera encontrado tirado en la basura y se lo coloco al recordar que le habían preguntado por él. Alrededor de una hora más tarde se escucho el ruido del auto estacionarse, ella terminaba de poner la mesa y cuando entro le sonrió y le pregunto.

-¡buenas tardes! ¿Qué tal tu día?- con su acostumbrada sonrisa

-bien, gracias por preguntar, fue un día tranquilo..-

-¿te preocupa algo?-

-¡no, nada! Mejor cuéntame ¿Cómo le fue a nuestra cabeza de chorlito en su primer día de clases?- sirviéndose un vaso de agua y mirándola divertido

-¡no te burles! La verdad es que, creo que mal, -se rascaba la cabeza debido a los nervios

-¿Por qué?- dejando el saco en el perchero

-pues es que, me hicieron algunos exámenes de diagnostico y la verdad es que, no creo que me haya ido muy bien que digamos

- ya lo ves, en vez de estar todo el verano de holgazana saliendo quien sabe a dónde debiste haberte puesto a estudiar- le reprendió

-¡mejor cállate y comamos! Muero de hambre- para que cambiaran de tema sin embargo no sería nada fácil

-jajaja, -cuando el sonreía así Usagi se sentía extrañamente bien y es que era raro verlo con esa actitud ya que casi siempre era serio y callado.

-¡ni te rías! Que pronto tendremos que empezar a estudiar!- el chico escupió el agua al oír eso- ¿Qué pasa? Acaso te olvidaste que me lo prometiste

-¡no, no es eso!, bueno la verdad es que si, me había olvidado, pero mejor dime ¿Qué mas paso?- tomando los cubiertos mientras la miraba para escucharla

-¡oh si! La verdad es que conocimos a unos chicos guapísimos- dijo con emoción, Mamoru al escuchar eso, y ver el rostro emocionado de la rubia se puso rígido y dejo lo que estaba haciendo

-¡a unos…¿chicos?!- la miro

- sí, son guapísimos, uno se llama Seiya y el otro es Yaten, ¡todas las chicas estaban hechas unas locas, incluida a Minako pero creo que a ella le gusto Yaten, hay es que Yaten es tan guapo, deberías ver sus ojos, su cabellos y ese porte.. Minako se notaba nerviosa cuando estaba con el por eso creo que le gusto un poco- riendo sin notar la cara que Mamoru había puesto

-¡ah sí!... Minako-chan… ¿y tu?- pregunto curioso aun sin dejar de verla

-¡bueno, al principio no le tome mucha importancia, pero es que Seiya se sentó a mi lado y….- el chico no la dejo terminar

-¡espera! ¿Cómo que se sentó a tu lado?- levantando una ceja y poniendo sus dos manos en la mesa sujetando con fuerza los cubiertos, Usagi sin notarlo siguió hablando

-¡si, Seiya se sienta a mi lado, platicamos algo y la verdad me pareció un buen chico! ¡Es muy guapo!

-¿un buen chico? ….¡¿un buen chico?!¡ apenas lo conoces! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- levantando la voz

-bueno, esa impresión me dio, además ¿Cuál es tu problema?

-¿cual es el problema?- en eso se dio cuenta de que no tenía ninguna justificación para ponerse de mal humor

-¡si dime! ¿Qué te molesta?- llevándose el bocado a la boca y mirándolo para esperar su respuesta, lo cual permitió que Mamoru viera el anillo que ella traía puesto

-¡eso es lo que me molesta!- y tomando su dedo le quito el anillo-¡te dije que no quería que te pusieras esto!-el muy astuto cambio el rumbo de las cosas para no evidenciarse

-y yo te dije que estaba en la basura, ¡así que dije que lo tomaría!- respondió tratando de quitárselo

-si, pero no quiero que te lo pongas-

- pero ¿por que?, ¡si esta bellísimo!- frunciendo el ceño

-¡me trae malos recuerdos! Si quieres usar un anillo usa el de nuestra boda,

-Pero es que ese, no tiene diamante- dijo con un puchero lo cual Mamoru escucho y respirando profundamente le contesto

-¡solo eso me faltaba, que fueras una interesada! ¡dije que te lo quitaras! ¡no quiero verlo!.- y acto seguido lanzo la joya por la ventana hacia la playa.

-¡estás loco! ¿Quién querría tener un anillo tuyo?, solo alguien tan tonta como yo, pudo aceptar casarse contigo ¡lunático!.- Aquellas palabras fueron un golpe bajo para él, quien sin pensarlo le grito de la misma manera

-pues si no te gusta ¡puedes largarte!- azotando las manos cerradas en la mesa

-¡claro que me voy! ¡no pienso soportarte un día más!- y subió a su cuarto mientras Mamoru permaneció sentado, pensando en lo que ella le había dicho.

-¡pues si! ¡lárgate! Yo tampoco te soporto ¡cabeza de pájaro!-

No paso mucho tiempo cuando ella bajo con las maletas en mano y corrió hacia la puerta Mamoru estaba lavando los trastes cuando escucho los pasos apresurados que caminaban por la escalera, la miro dispuesta a irse a pesar de que él lo había dicho ¡no pensó que fuera a irse! Ella no volteo a verlo, giro la perilla de la puerta y salió azotando la puerta fuertemente. Mamoru la vio y tuvo el arranque de detenerla, de pedirle una disculpa y que no se fuera…¡pero era muy orgulloso! Y no pensaba dar su brazo a torcer.

"_¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿A dónde voy? Si voy con Molly y Kelvin seguramente me llevaran con Mamoru, par de traidores!, … ¡ya se!"_

Al poco tiempo en casa de Minako, el timbre sonaba con insistencia

-¡¿Quién puede ser?!- dejando de pintarse las uñas para bajar las escaleras, ya la chica que le hacia sus labores, había abierto

-¡señorita la busca su amiga!-

-¡Usagi-chan! ¡que bueno verte- al instante se percato de la maleta rosa de dibujitos aminados que la acompañaba así que sospecho que algo no estaba bien además ella tenía una carita triste.- ¿Qué paso Usa? ¿Por qué traes esa maleta.. no me digas que?

-¡Mamoru es un idiota!- respondió

-¿Qué? ¿pero porque dices eso? Vamos ¿dime que paso?- tomando su mano mientras la llevaba a su habitación- Lin ¡súbeme por favor, unos pastelillos y refrescos a mi cuarto!- al llegar al cuarto le volvió a insistir-¿quieres contarme? ¿Qué te hizo Mamo-chan?

-es solo que… - no sabía que decir, después de todo, ella era más amiga de el que de ella…. Es que discutimos y… ¡yo decidí irme de la casa!

-¡pero Usa! Ese es un pretexto tonto… ¿Cómo se te ocurre irte! Si llevan apenas un mes de casados- mientras abría los ojos ¿Por qué se pelearon

-bueno, es que… discutimos por….- no encontraba un pretexto- por la sortija de bodas, ¡ya sabes! Hoy en la mañana me olvide de ponérmelo y cuando él lo vio, ¡armo un escándalo por ello!- armando una buena excusa

-¿en serio? Pero que tonto es ¡no imagine que él fuera así!...bueno si quieres lo llamo para que venga por ti

-¡no!- grito la rubia de dos chonguitos – es decir, ¡no Minako-chan! El me corrió y yo…¡no estoy dispuesta a humillarme- los ojos de Usagi se volvieron fríos al recordar el momento en el que él la había corrido

-¡¿¿¿quuuueeee??!! ¿Mamoru te..co-corrio? entonces ¡esto está peor de lo que imagine.. – mirándola sorprendida

-¡Por favor Minako-chan, no quiero hablar de él- la modelo entendió el mensaje, ya tendrían tiempo de platicar mejor

-bueno amiga, pues sabes que puedes quedarte el tiempo que sea, en lo que ustedes se arreglan ok, Mamo-chan no suele ser tan impulsivo y tratara de hacer las paces contigo - y para no darle tiempo de agregar nada mas agrego- ¡hagamos las palomitas y unas botanas que pronto llegaran los chicos Yaten me dijo que quería vernos, de hecho iba a pasar por ti! ¡pero vamos que ellos traerán la cena!

-¡sii!- y corrió detrás de su rubia amiga, por la cocina

Al poco rato llegaron los chicos, Minako corrió para abrir la puerta y antes de hacerlo se detuvo en el espejo y acomodo su saquito de mezclilla que hacia juego con su pantalón llevaba una playerita ajustada color naranja, se acomodo el cabello y pregunto a Usagi

-¿me veo bien?- evidentemente nerviosa

-¡claro que si! ¿Qué preguntas haces? ¡eres la envidia de todas las chicas, ¡te admiramos!- el sonido del timbre las hizo reaccionar. Minako-chan abrió las puertas y tres apuestos chicos aparecieron, el primero en entrar fue el pelinegro

-¡Hola Minako! – y adentrándose corrió al lado de Usagi -¡Hola bombón! ¡ansiaba verte de nuevo!- dijo sonriéndole, y poniéndose muy cerca de ella, lo que causo que ella sonriera nerviosa y un leve color rosa cubrió sus mejillas-¡valla, sin uniforme te ves mejor de lo que imagine!- esta vez el color subió al rostro de la chica, quien se limito a sonreír

-¡cálmate hermano! No la intimides..- se burlo Yaten- ¡Hola Minako! ¿podemos pasar?

-disculpa a mi hermano Seiya, la verdad no sé donde estaba que se perdió de los modales que le ensañamos cuando era pequeño- hablo un chico de cabellos cafés

-¡mira Usagi! El es Taiki Kou, el hermano de Seiya y Yaten

-¡hola! Es un gusto conocerte, sobre todo después de haber escuchado sobre ti por horas…- haciendo énfasis en esto último para molestar al pelinegro-

-¡que graciosos son! ¡mejor comencemos acá esta la cena!- de inmediato todos comenzaron a acomodarse y vieron la película que habían rentado, así pasaron un par de horas hasta que termino.

-¡oigan chicas! ¿siempre comen así?- pregunto Taiki al ver que ellas habían comido casi lo mismo que ellos y aun así, seguían comiendo botanas

-jajaja- rió Usagi- si Taiki, ya nos iras conociendo

-bueno a Minako-chan ya la conocemos pero no creímos que hubiera otra chica igual que ella se ve que se llevan muy bien- Yaten permanecía callado comiendo algo de palomitas escuchando la conversación

-¡es verdad! Bueno bombón y dime ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿vives con Minako?- pregunta que hizo que Usagi se atragantara con las palomitas y comenzara a toser. Seiya la auxilio dándole palmadas en la espalda y Taiki le ofreció algo de agua

-¡bueno, la verdad es que yo..! _"no puedo decir la verdad, pero ¿Qué invento?"_

-Usagi, se quedara conmigo por unos días, en lo que arregla unos asuntos…¿no es así?- ella le respondió que si, moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente- ¿Yaten me acompañas a buscar más refrescos?- dijo para cambiar el tema

-¡vamos!- el chico se levanto y camino detrás de ella

-Oye Usagi, tu rostro se me hace muy familiar, pero no logro entender ¿Dónde te he visto?

-¿Quién yo? Jajaja no lo creo, soy una chica ordinaria jajaja- se llevo una mano detrás de su cabeza mientras entrecerraba los ojos y pensaba _"seguramente me ha visto en alguna de las fotos de la boda, ¡ aaayyy no! ¡no quiero que se enteren de la verdad! Mucho menos ahora que voy a dejar a ese patán!"_

-pues yo no creo que la conozcamos un rostro tan hermoso como el de ella sería imposible de olvidar.

-¡veo que estas encantado con ella!- sonrió Taiki ¿y cómo conoces a Minako?, por lo que sabemos casi no tiene amigos

-bueno es que ella es amiga de mi es… de ¡un conocido! Y por el la conocí- _"¡ay no, por poco meto la pata!"_

Mientras tanto en la cocina, Yaten miraba en silencio a la rubia _"ha cambiado tanto, cuando la conocí era tan solo una niña, y ahora se está convirtiendo en una mujer"_

-¿Yaten estas ahí?- dijo pasando sus manos por enfrente de su cara

-si, ¿que paso?

-que nos vallamos- y camino hacia la sala, el se ofreció a llevar las botellas y Minako no pudo evitar pensar "_me gustas Yaten, siento que mi corazón se paraliza cuando estoy contigo, ahora mismo siento que voy en las nubes ahh el aroma de tu perfume es exquisito.. pero tú ¡nunca te fijarías en mí! Me conformo con ser tu amiga, y jamás ten enteraras de mis sentimientos!"_

-¡ya se habían tardado! ¿Qué tanto hacían?- pregunto Seiya

-¡cállate! Minako y yo solo somos amigos que no se te olvide- el comentario logro que la rubia modelo se apachurrara aun más, y Usagi observo esto

-si, si, si- comenzó a molestar Seiya, en eso Taiki se levanta y dice

-¡muchas gracias por todo chicas! Pero creo que nosotros ya nos retiramos- mirando a sus hermanos

-¿ya, pero porque tan rápido?- se quejo la rubia de moño rojo

-es cierto ¿Por qué se van?- le siguió Usagi

-bueno es que tenemos compromiso que cumplir

- es cierto, bueno me despido, ¡nos vemos mañana en la escuela- dijo Yaten encaminándose a la puerta

-¡te veo en la escuela bombón, adiós Minako!- ellas salieron a despedir a los chicos. Para luego irse a dormir.

Mientras tanto en Full House, un hombre joven caminaba por el jardín. Se sentía completamente extraño, después de que Usagi se hubiera ido, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de que hablaran, pensó que ella no sería tan testaruda y no se iría.

"_que chica tan ….. ¡uyyy! Me saca de mis casillas.. es tan ordinaria, ¡tan infantil! ¡tan necia y testaruda! ¡tan …. Tan alegre! ¡que hasta fastidia con su buen humor! … ¡siempre sonriendo… ¡bah! ¡al diablo con ella! Ella se lo busco"_ pensaba para justificarse y entro a la casa, de alguna forma le parecía enorme y no encontraba en que entretenerse, subió a su habitación para bañarse y dejar que las gotas de agua lo hicieran olvidar el mal rato que había tenido en la mañana…. Pero una vez así volvió a recordar _"me pregunto ¿A dónde habar ido? Ella no tiene nadie a quien acudir…. Seguramente se fue con Molly y Kelvin…. ¡ese par de granujas!... creo que lo mejor será ir a buscarla… no puedo permitir que cometa alguna tontería_" pensó.

Al día siguiente muy temprano se despertó y se puso una camisa color violeta y unos pantalones negros, con zapatos del mismo color se peino y perfumo y subió a su automóvil, coloco su cinturón de seguridad y se busco en la guatera unos lentes apropiados, se los puso y miro al espejo antes de poner en marcha el automóvil mientras cerraba el capote de su auto.

"_¡Ay Mamoru, debes de estar loco! acá voy, de nuevo a traer a esa cabeza de chorlito, espero que esta vez haga las cosas bien…porque esa niña de verdad que me saca de mis casillas_" sonreía al recordar las ocurrencias de la chica y se encamino rumbo a la preparatoria Jiubang.

En la entrada de la escuela Seiya se encontraba esperando a cierta rubia que lo había vuelto loco. Miraba con insistencia a todos lados. Hasta que llego, las dos rubias aparecieron, pero él, no era el único pendiente de ella, sino que a pocos metros de ahí, se encontraba estacionado el automóvil rojo el actor se encontraba dentro esperando por la llegada de ella, ya que bajarse del carro seria una tremenda locura, ¡seria un alboroto!. Por fin la vio bajar del auto de la modelo, pensó que no le quedaba otra que bajarse de ahí, y poniéndose los lentes y un sombrero negro de estilo pachuco cerró la puerta, pero al voltear vio que un chico se acercaba a ellas.

-¡Hola bombón! ¿Cómo amaneciste? ¿me extrañaste? Porque yo, no he dejado de pensar en ti- al momento que le daba unos chocolates

"_pero ¿Quién demonios es ese tipo? Y ¿Cómo se atreve a ver así a Usagi? ¡Chocolates! ¿Cómo si los fuera a aceptar? ¿acaso no sabe que es mi esposa?" _y aun furioso trato de acercarse más, así que dio unos pasos, para no perder detalle_._

-¡Seiya! Que exagerado eres..- le reprendió Minako quien se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba con su _amigo " veo que Seiya se esta clavando con esta niña… me pregunto ¿Qué pasara cuando sepa que ella está casada y que su esposo es Mamoru Chiba, ¡ay no! ¡pobre de mi amigo, será mejor que hable con Usagi para que le confiese le verdad y no siga haciéndose ilusiones!"_

-¡hola Seiya! Me da gusto verte- exclamo mientras sus ojitos brillaban al ver los chocolates- ¿son para mí?- extendiendo la mano y tomándolos -¡gracias!

"_¡pero que demonios!"_ pensaba Mamoru quien se detuvo y de repente sintió una sensación extraña y se puso de mal humor _"¡eres mi esposa! ¡no deberías de aceptar ningún regalo…"_ luego pareció _reaccionar "¿pero que hago acá? Será mejor que me valla, lo mejor es que Usagi y yo terminemos con esto de una buena vez"_ y camino hacia su auto, pero algo le impedía subirse del todo y continuo mirando a la pareja _"¡que me importa lo que ella haga! No debería molestarme que coquetee con ese chico, después de todo ¡yo no la amo! y ella a mi tampoco, así que una vez terminado esto….. tiene el derecho de andar con quien quiera!_" y pensando esto termino de subir y se metió al carro, aunque desde ahí observaba, y no podía evitar que sus músculos se tensaran, le había incomodado verla así, y no sabía porque.

Usagi no se dio cuenta de que Mamoru se encontraba ahí y como se encontraba tan agradecida por el detalle del cantante sonreía feliz.

-¡no te hubieras molestado Seiya! ¿Por qué no entramos las clases ya están a punto de comenzar? Y ¿Dónde está Yaten?

- Yaten siempre se esconde.- mejor entremos y así caminaron los tres

"_este chico es muy lindo, todo lo contrario con Mamoru que no hace más que molestarme… ¡ay no! no le he dicho que estoy casada con Mamoru! Debo hacerlo pronto, pero ¿Cómo? Aunque, ¿para que? Si ya todo termino, no tiene caso hablar del tema.... ¡oh Mamoru! Me pregunto ¿Qué estará haciendo?... ¿me extrañara?... ¡que tonta soy! Seguramente debe de estar feliz de que le haya dejado el camino libre para conquistar a ese amor secreto que él tiene_" y caminando cabizbaja entro a la Universidad.

En eso muy cerca de ahí se encontraba una fotógrafa que quería capturar imágenes de Seiya y Yaten. Era una mujer de piel muy blanca y labios rojos, tenía un lunar en la mejilla y su cabello era de color verde, vestía un atuendo muy formal pero provocativo unos pantalones negros y un blusa del mismo color en forma de corset.

-¡Seiya!, hola mucho gusto.. mi nombre es Petzite- totalmente emocionada por conocer a su ídolo – soy del periódico " El alacrán" y me gustaría hacerte unas preguntas a ti y a tu hermano, seguramente esto les dará algo de publicidad.

-¡claro linda! Solo déjame ir a buscar a mi hermano, ¿me esperas?- y camino a buscar a Yaten

-mientras tanto ¿puedo hacerles unas preguntas acerca de los chicos?- dirigiéndose a Minako y a Usagi

"_pero ¿Qué le pasa a esta chica? Mira que no conocerme ¡a mí! La gran diosa del amor Minako Aino! ¡modelo internacional!"_ pensaba mientras le clavaba los ojos de una forma que si fueran dardos la chica en cuestión estaría muerta.

-oh ¡lo siento! ¡que tonta soy! ¿Cómo es que no te reconocí?- abriendo los ojos y gritando histérica, mientras Minako se ponía una mano en la cintura y en una pose de diva sonreía triunfante, mientras acomodaba sus cabellos llevándolos hacia atrás.

-¡no te preocupes! ¡te disculpo solo porque los Three Lights son guapísimos! ¡soy Minako Aino! ¡la diosa del amor y modelo internacional!- se presento, y mientras hablaba cerraba los ojos

-¡me refiero a ti! ¿eres la esposa de Mamoru Chiba? ¿verdad?- mientras esto pasaba Usagi miro a Minako quien se caía levantando un pie y una mano, por el comentario de la peliverde.

"_esto es ¡absurdo!"_ – mientras agachaba la cabeza y con sus dos manos tomaba el maletín en señal de completa derrota.

-este… es que .. yo… no…- caminando hacia a tras dando evasivas- ¡es que él y yo ya no estamos juntos!, ¡nos hemos separado! ¡no quiero hablar de él!- dijo sin pensar mientras se alejaba de ahí

-¡espera! – sacando su libreta de notas y su cámara fotográfica -¡no puede ser, esta es una gran exclusiva! ¿dime cuando fue? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso?- caminando rápido detrás de las dos rubias que la habían dejado sola.

-¡oye! Acá esta mi hermano-. Dijo Seiya acercándose a Calaverite lo cual la hizo desistir de salir a perseguirla _" ya investigare luego_" y comenzó a entrevistar a los chicos.

Mientras tanto dentro de su auto, el actor seguía sintiéndose irritado, por una razón que él desconocía. No encontraba que hacer, así que fue hacia el lugar que en aquel momento se le vino a la mente.

El automóvil de Mamoru se detuvo frente a la casa de modas de su mejor amiga, jalo la manecilla para salir del auto y entrar de una vez, pero se detuvo, algo dentro de el, le decía que ¡eso no estaba bien! asi que permaneció mirando a la chica quien adentro colgaba las camisas en los ganchos y clasificaba algunas prendas, estaba muy concentrada dándole indicaciones a la chica que le ayudaba. Vestia un pantalón blanco y una camisola larga de color beige con grandes accesorios en color oro ¡era muy atractiva!.

"_esto no esta bien, .. ¿Por qué me hago esto? Makoto-chan ¡no me ama! ¿Por qué no puedo entender eso? ¿Por qué_?" penaba mientras cerraba los ojos y los volteaba para mirar al frente _"mejor me voy, algo que dice que, debería buscar a Usagui ¡ella esta sola y… yo me porte como un tonto!"_

Justamente cuando él se estaba yendo, Makoto se asomo y logro ver al convertible, eso la dejo pensativa y de inmediato corrió al teléfono, el cual sonó, una, dos y hasta cuatro veces, apenas Mamoru respondió, ella se adelanto a decirle.

-¡Mamo-chan! ¡necesito verte ahora mismo! ¡si no lo haces, nuestra amistad de 15 años, habrá terminado!- y colgó completamente satisfecha.

Del otro lado el auto estaba completamente detenido, dentro de el, Mamoru no sabía que decisión tomar, por un lado estaba el deseo de alejarse de Makoto, pero por el otro, el amor que él le profesaba, no supo cómo pero cuando menos se dio cuenta ya estaba en la puerta, aun titubeo antes de girar la perilla para entrar a la tienda de su gran amiga. "_esto, no debería ser, pero… si ella me necesita, debe ser muy importante_". Y pensando esto, entro.

Camino lentamente hacia la esbelta chica. Al verlo, ella sonrió satisfecha y cruzo los brazos

-¿Por qué has venido antes y te fuiste?- lo miro fijamente y haciendo un puchero, el actor se sintió sorprendido- ahora ya me dirás ¿Por qué sigues enojado conmigo?- hablándole con dulzura mientras daba dos pasos para quedar frente a el.

-yo, ¡jamás me he enojado contigo!- respondió mirando al suelo mientras mantenía sus manos en sus bolsillos

-mmm creo que una vez si, cuando eramos niños, pero debo confesarte que esta vez si me asustaste- riendo, mientras Mamoru bajaba el rostro apenado.- ¡nunca lo vuelvas a hacer! ¿Quieres?-

-…- Mamoru aun no respondía nada, pues sabía que en realidad quería poner un límite entre esa amistad que lo lastimaba mucho

-¿quieres?- volvió a insistir la ojiverde, el la miro, y asintió con la cabeza no muy convencido

-si, está bien- dijo con voz apenas perceptible, como si quisiera detener esas palabras y no decirlas

-¡bien ahora vamos a tomar unos tragos!- y se encamino hacia la salida siendo seguida por su fiel amigo.

Después de haberse tomado unas copas y haber platicado sobre los asuntos relevantes, Makoto tenia la curiosidad de descubrir si sus sospechas eran ciertas, algo le decía que Mamoru la amaba a ella, se había dado cuenta durante todo ese tiempo que el se había ausentado de ella, y eso le sirvió para abrir los ojos y notar el amor que el sentía por ella, asi que después de mucho pensarlo le pregunto.

-Mamo-chan, ¿Quién te conoce hace más tiempo Usagi o yo?- el chico tomo su vaso y sin voltear a verla ni pensarlo le respondió

-¡tu!

-entonces dime ¿Quién te gusta más Usagi o yo?- el vaso de Mamoru se detuvo en sus labios, alejo la copa y volteo a ver a la castaña para cerciorarse de que había escuchado bien. Volvió a desviar los ojos como pensando en lo que debía responder, nuevamente volteo a verla y esta vez mirándola a los ojos le dijo.

-¡tu!- ella sonrió completamente satisfecha con lo que escuchaba

-¡tonto! ¡Se supone que ella debería gustarte más que yo!- dijo aun riéndose y con habilidad logro decir– otra pregunta Mamo-chan ¿soy importante para ti?

-si- respondió de inmediato, aunque aun no entendía a donde quería llegar ella con todo esto.

-¿mas importante que Usagi?- esta vez la respuesta no fue tan rápida, Mamoru permaneció pensativo como la vez anterior, parpadeo un par de veces y permaneció en silencio

-sabes, me he dado cuenta de que, a pesar de todo lo que haga, yo siempre he sido importante para ti- el escuchaba en silencio mirándola- así que ¡no lo olvides!, porque si alguna vez lo haces no te lo perdonare- el únicamente sonrió, aun confundido por sus palabras.

-¡te conozco desde hace mucho años! ¡por supuesto que eres importante en mi vida!- eso la dejo conforme- ¡y nunca lo olvido!

-¡gracias! Tu también eres muy importante para mi ¡te quiero!- le confeso y lo miro coqueta- el joven de ojos azules no sabia que decir, eso le había caído inesperadamente. Su corazón se paralizo asi que bebiendo su trago logro decir

-¡es tarde! Será mejor ir a casa ¡vamos te llevo!- ella se levanto y el se ofreció a llevarla a su casa, al llegar ahí se despidieron y el se dirigio a su casa.

"_por lo menos Mamo-chan ya me hablo, es una gran ventaja…. Con lo que me dijo hoy, me confirmo lo que Andy me dijo, ¡el esta interesado en mi! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? ¿Por qué me enamore de Andrew y no de el? Después de todo, ¡es muy guapo y buen chico!"_ pensaba Makoto mientras apagaba las luces y se acostaba en su cama.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Marijo de chiba, Sandy serena, hotaru no hikaru, sailor lady, sailor O, isabel20, serenity chiba col, nannis lucecita moon, usagi13 nahima chan, mapi, ange_bengi, Monik, anyreth, luz cullen chiba, princesita serenity de chiba, mary, seiya-moon, patty ramirez de chiba, karabunnymoon sin olvide a alguna le pido ua disculpa y me avise ok, besos**

bueno amigas, este capítulo me salió enorme!! Hasta ahorita llevo 38 páginas por dios!!!! Por eso es que lo voy a subir en dos partes, ¡no se decepcionen! El titulo, es prometedor y esta es solo la primera parte, en esta no hubo mucha acción, pero prometo recompensarlas por esto, es que es necesario que pase. Jejeje 

Ahora les dejo un avance de la segunda parte que ya está casi terminado, solo me falta el fin perfecto!! Sugerencias por favor! Patty, ¡ya pronto jajaja! Bueno a todas muchas gracias y les subo lo demás muy pronto ok., besos a todas, con cariño su amiga 

Usako de Chiba

AVANCES….

_-¡buenos días señorita! ¿Disculpe pero… no tiene clases el día de hoy?- le dijo una chica que le ayudaba en casa_

_-¡no quiero despertarme! –decía la dueña de la casa poniéndose la almohada en el rostro_

_-¡por favor déjennos dormir 10 minutos más!- dijo la rubia en la otra cama sus dos coletas estaban sujetas por unas trenzas_

_-¡pero señorita, son las siete con diez minutos-_

_-¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿Queee????!!! ¿Por qué no me despertaste antes- ambas gritaban y corrían de un lado a otro, _

_////////////////////////////////////////////////////////_

_-¡pues claro! – dijo Seiya levantándose- por cierto ¿Qué edad tienes? Pareces muy joven- el comentario no le gusto mucho al actor que le respondió a la defensiva_

_-¡tu no eres muy grande que digamos!- las miradas de los dos se encontraron se dirigían miradas frías pero Mamoru no podía evitar ocultar lo mal que le caía, al parecer entre ellos había un ambiente tenso que no pasaba con Yaten ni con Taiki._

_///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////_

_-¿porque hiciste sopa de fideos?- levantando su rostro, haciendo un puchero para verla _

_-¡comételo y deja de rezongar!- contesto de mala gana_

_-¿Quién come sopa de fideos en los cumpleaños?- aun con las manos en los bolsillos._

Bueno ahí nada más para que no se emocionen ok!! Jiji un agradecimiento a todas y a los que pasan por este fic, que en lo personal amo!! Saludos


	17. Reconciliacion y cumpleaños 2

Bueno como lo prometí, acá les tengo la segunda parte de este capítulo, espero que les guste.

NA. Sailor moon le pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi, 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**RECONCILIACION Y CUMPLEAÑOS **

**(Parte 2)**

Después de irla a dejar el chico llego a Full House, las luces estaban apagadas por lo cual se dedico a encenderlas, la casa se sentía tan sola y silenciosa así que el recorrió los pasillos sin saber porque, entraba de una habitación a otra y bajaba a la cocina sin querer nada. Ese día estaba tan confundido, primero porque en esa semana Usagi y el habían discutido, y al parecer ella se había ido de la casa y en segunda, porque por fin había podido hablar con Makoto pero no era lo que él se esperaba, ella lo había dejado muy confundido con sus palabras. Las horas pasaron, bajo a tomar agua, se sirvió un vaso de leche, encendió la computadora de Usagi para jugar solitario ya que en realidad estaba intranquilo, no sabía por qué.

Después de un par de juegos decidió apagar la computadora y subió a su habitación, pero antes de abrir su puerta, volteo a ver el cuarto de Usagi, el cual permanecía en penumbras, no supo porque, pero fue allí.

Al fin Mamoru entro a la única habitación que no había querido entrar, lentamente abrió la puerta y entro a la habitación de la chica, encendió la luz, y al hacerlo sonrió al ver el desorden que había en ese lugar, camino hacia su cama, donde se encontraba un conejito de peluche que él había comprado cuando le regalo los muebles de su recamara, se sentó en la cama y respiro hondo, el estar ahí lo reconfortaba de alguna manera vio al tocador en donde se encontraba el anillo que él le hubiese regalado, lo tomo en sus manos, ninguno de los dos acostumbraba a ponerlo, tenían poco tiempo de "_casados_" y además era todo una farsa.

---------------------------------INICIO DEL FLASHBACK--------------------------------------------------------

-¡eso es lo que me molesta!- y tomando su dedo le quito el anillo-¡te dije que no quería que te pusieras esto!-el muy astuto cambio el rumbo de las cosas para no evidenciarse

-y yo te dije que estaba en la basura, ¡así que dije que lo tomaría!- respondió tratando de quitárselo

-si, pero no quiero que te lo pongas-

- pero ¿por qué?, ¡si esta bellísimo!- frunciendo el ceño

-¡me trae malos recuerdos! Si quieres usar un anillo usa el de nuestra boda,

-Pero es que ese, no tiene diamante- dijo con un puchero lo cual Mamoru escucho y respirando profundamente le contesto

-¡solo eso me faltaba, que fueras una interesada! ¡Dije que te lo quitaras! ¡No quiero verlo!- y acto seguido lanzo la joya por la ventana hacia la playa.

--------------------------------------------------FIN DEL FLASHBACK-----------------------------------------------

Volvió a dejar la joya en su lugar "que_ tonto soy,… ¿Cómo me atreví a llamarla interesada_", luego miro la agenda que al parecer había olvidado, entonces recordó algo que había visto unos meses atrás " _no creo que me perdone…. Pero debo tratar de arreglar esto o de lo contrario …. No quiero ni pensarlo"_ salió de la habitación de la chica para dirigirse a la suya en donde pudo conciliar el sueño pasada la media noche.

Después de la escuela Serena se encontraba con Seiya, Yaten y Minako. Cuando recibió la llamada.

-¡ah si ¡hola Setsuna! – "_ me pregunto que querrá"_

-bueno, es que, quería pedirte un favor… no sé si puedas hacérmelo…. Es que mañana tengo una reunión muy importante y recibiré a unas personas muy importantes, como te imaginaras, tengo poco tiempo y pensé que podrías ayudarme a preparar la comida.

Al oír eso la chica trago saliva y abrio los ojos

-¿Comida? ¿Quieres que cocine?- dijo asustada al recordar sus dotes culinarias.

-¡claro! ¡Son aproximadamente 30 personas! ¿Cuento contigo?- dijo con astucia

-¡si, claro! Ahí estaré.

-¡muchas gracias Usagi, bueno tienes que estar acá, a las dos de la tarde, ¡te espero! Y de nuevo ¡gracias!

Después de colgar Setsuna le dijo a Jedite.

-muy bien, ¡ella vendrá mañana!-

-¡pues es una suerte! Porque estoy seguro de que Mamo-chan no hubiera movido un dedo!- dijo el rubio- ¿puedes creerlo? Hable con el hoy y al parecer no sabía nada de esto

-¿no sabía nada? ¡Por dios! ¿Pero si es cierto que están peleados y ella se fue de la casa?- indago ella caminando hacia el

-¡pues no me dio un si! Pero por su actitud sospecho que si es así, dijo que ¡ya lo arreglaría!

-¡por supuesto que lo arreglara! Lo bueno es que Usagi es tan linda que acepto sin refunfuñar- la mirada de Setsuna parecía cálida- ¡es tan tierna! No entiendo que pudo hacerle Mamoru para que ella se fuera de la casa, ¡no cabe duda que son todo lo contrario!

-¡ahora lo importante es, hacer que se vean para que se reconcilien!- Jedite se acercaba a abrazar a su esposa, quien lo miro embelesada.- ¡tenemos que aplacar esta noticia antes de que todos los demás comiencen a murmurar!

-¿de dónde habrá sacado esa tal Petzite la noticia?- dijo aventando el periódico

-¡no te preocupes amor!- le acaricio la mejilla –mejor preparemos la sesión en la que trabajaran mañana con Mamoru- ella se acerco a él, para perderse en el verde de sus ojos.

-¡amor! ….este no es momento…- murmuro sonrojada al vislumbrar una mirada picara en su esposo –

-¡solo un besito!- y sin dejar que ella respondiera la abrazo para besar con dulzura sus labios rojos.

El resto del día pasó sin contratiempos, a la mañana siguiente el joven de ojos azules y cabellos negros salió para encontrarse con Setsuna y Jedite quienes lo habían citado con anticipación para preparar una sesión de fotografías. No esperaba que se encontraría con Usagi.

Ese día Usagi se había despertado muy temprano Minako le ayudo a preparar los bocadillos que tenía que llevar a Setsuna y corrieron hacia la productora. Mientras tanto en ese lugar se llevaba a cabo una breve reunión.

-bueno pues es un placer conocerlos a todos, Taiki me había hablado de ustedes- decía Mamoru puesto que se encontraban reunidos los three light para conocerse

-Yaten, Seiya, ¡vengan les presentare a alguien!- dijo Taiki.

-¡es un gusto conocerte!¡ yo soy Yaten Kou! ¡Sabemos que eres muy popular entre las chicas en este país!

-¡bueno no es para tanto!- sonrió algo apenado

-¡yo soy Seiya!- se presento, al verlo él lo reconoció y recordó

----------------------FLASHBACK-------------------------------

-¡Hola bombón! ¿Cómo amaneciste? ¿Me extrañaste? Porque yo, no he dejado de pensar en ti- al momento que le daba unos chocolates

----------------------------------FIN DEL FLASCBACK--------------------------------

-¡¿Seiya?!- indago al recordar el nombre que ella hubiera dicho el día que se habían peleado

---------------------------FLASHBACK---------------------------------------

-¡si, Seiya se sienta a mi lado, platicamos algo y la verdad me pareció un buen chico! ¡Es muy guapo!

--------------------------FIN DEL FLASBACK------------------------------------------

Al recordarlo su rostro y su actitud cambiaron repentinamente, y la sonrisa que tenía su rostro de borro por completo, él le dio la mano y apretó con fuerza, Seiya sintió eso y también hizo lo mismo, ambos se miraron fijamente., hasta que fueron interrumpidos por Taiki así que se separaron sin dejar de verse.

-¡si! ¡Ojala podamos hacer un buen trabajo! Aunque creemos que si, hemos recorrido tu trabajo desde tus inicios y sabemos que has hecho excelentes trabajos, eres un gran actor.- menciono Yaten

-¡tengo a un buen asesor!-señalando a la chica de cabellos verdes que les sonreía

-pues si te parece te dejaremos el proyecto para que lo analices con calma y luego nos das tu respuesta- dijo el castaño

-¡no es necesario! ¡Acepto!- de alguna manera sentía eso como un reto para demostrarle a ese jovencito quien era él, su orgullo era muy grande.

-¿de verdad? Es decir ¿estas seguro?- pregunto Yaten

-¡claro! También se que ustedes son muy famosos y que sus canciones son buenísimas, tengo algunas favoritas, así que, ¡no puedo esperar a trabajar con ustedes! En cuanto Jedite me diga nos reuniremos formalmente ¿les parece?- miraba a todos pero en especial al más joven del grupo, quien no sabía porque ese rechazo hacia él.

-¡pues claro! – dijo Seiya levantándose- por cierto ¿Qué edad tienes? Pareces muy joven- el comentario no le gusto mucho al actor que le respondió a la defensiva

-¡tu no eres muy grande que digamos!- las miradas de los dos se clavaron, al parecer entre ellos había un ambiente tenso que no pasaba con Yaten ni con Taiki.

-bueno, yo lo digo porque sabemos que eres casado… ¿es cierto no?- pregunto con toda la intención de molestarlo.

-¡Seiya! Eso es algo que no nos interesa- reprendió Taiki

-Por favor discúlpalo Mamoru. Nuestro hermano es algo indiscreto- dijo Yaten levantándose también

-¡no se preocupen!- respondió levantándose y ajustándose el saco- y si ¡si estoy casado!- _"por lo que veo ni te imaginas quien es mi esposa_" dijo dibujando una sonrisa macabra en su rostro

-¿y donde esta ella? Porque aun no tenemos el gusto de conocerla –prosiguió el chico de largos cabellos negros, estaba claro que le estaba siguiendo el juego.

-¡ella está en casa! No le gusta mucho este ambiente- respondió secamente. _"quiero ver tu rostro cuando te enteres que Usa, es mi esposa"_

-bueno chicos lamento interrumpirlos pero daremos inicio con la sesión de fotos Mamo-chan Makoto esta lista, ¡ve con ella para arreglar los detalles!

-¡bueno me despido! Nuevamente es un gusto- y agrego mirando a Seiya- y ¡ojala podamos trabajar en armonía! – y se retiro caminado hacia la castaña quien le sonrió y comenzó a pasarle la chamarra con la que se tomaría las fotografías.

-¡he leído las noticias!- dijo ella

-¿Qué?- dijo el tratando de colocarse la chamarra de cuero

-¡Usagi y tu están peleados!- respondió ayudándole- ¿es cierto? ¿Es algo muy serio?- con una sonrisa amplia al ver que ya comenzaban los problemas entre ellos.

-¡no es nada de qué preocuparse!- respondió algo evasivo aun estaba molesto por la presencia de ese tal Seiya.

-si quieres al Salir de aquí ¿vamos a algún lado?- mirándolo con insistencia

-¡claro!- respondió el

-¿están listos?- pregunto Jedite

-¡claro! ¡Vamos!- y así dio inicio la sesión de fotos- Setsuna miraba hacia afuera de vez en cuando para comprobar que la rubia llegara, era la oportunidad de que ellos pudieran arreglarse puesto que conocía a Mamoru y sabia que él no tomaría cartas en el asunto.

- bueno nosotros nos vamos Setsuna- dijo Taiki, tenemos un compromiso con la radiodifusora y estamos justo a tiempo para llegar

-¡Que lastima! La esposa de Mamo-chan está por llegar y tenía la intención de que la conocieran es una linda chica

-¡Pues será en otra ocasión Setsuna!-

-creo que Seiya tiene toda la razón, nosotros no les quitamos mas su valioso tiempo- manifestó Jedite

-¡muchas gracias por todo! ¡Estaremos en contacto!- la mano de Yaten apretó la de Jedite y la de Setsuna para despedirse, así los tres chicos se marcharon.

Justamente en ese momento un taxi se detenía a las afueras de Meio Producciones, las dos chicas bajaron apresuradamente. Al entrar Usagi se sorprendió

-¡genial! Al parecer alguien está siendo fotografiado, me pregunto ¿Quién será?- estirando la cabeza para tratar de ver mejor

-¡Usagi-chan pero si se trata de Mamoru!- respondió su amiga mirándola con picardía

-¡¿Qué?!, ay no, démonos prisa, dejemos esto y nos vamos, ¡no quiero verlo!- dijo tomando su mano para ayudarla a caminar

-Usa, ¿Por qué no arreglan sus problemas? Creo que es un buen momento para ello.- y con astucia grito

-¡hola Setsuna! ¡Usagi ya llego!- agitando los brazos para llamar su atención, la mujer llego a su lado y le sonrió

-¡gracias linda! Espero no haberte puesto en apuros- tomando la cesta que ella llevaba

-¡no es nada! – encogiéndose de hombros, mientras miraba a su esposo, y bajaba la vista

-¡escuchen todos!, la esposa de Mamoru nos preparo de comer a todos- grito Setsuna- todos en el set voltearon a ver y comenzaron a dar aplausos y gritos de jubilo

-¡nos tomaremos un descanso!- grito alguien

El personal agradeció el gesto a la rubia, mientras que Mamoru no le quitaba la vista de encima _"¿Qué hacia ahí? y Además ¿Qué pretendía llevando el desayuno para todos?"._ Setsuna tenía todo perfectamente planeado, así que llevo a Usa hasta al lado de su esposo,

-¿nos disculpas?- le dijo a la castaña mientras ella se tuvo que hacer a un lado sintiéndose como una tonta. -¡Mamo-chan! Tienes una esposa encantadora, ya vi porque te enamoraste de ella.

Usagi lo miraba y bajaba la mirada, al chico no le quedo de otra que responder

-¡sí, claro!- riéndose con ella

-¡tengo una idea!, ¿porque no tomamos fotografías de ambos, disfrutando este momento?, así, los rumores acerca de su supuesta separación se aclararan- les animo Jedite ella trato de responder, pero el chico se adelanto

-¡claro! ¡Es una buena idea!- mientras que Makoto esperaba pacientemente sin dejar de ver a la chica.

Así, la pareja tomo asiento y comenzaron a desayunar

-¿Por qué no se acercan más?- dijo la peli verde, ellos se juntaron y Mamoru paso su brazo por encima de sus hombros, ella lo vio desconcertada y él le sonrió dándole a entender que estaba bien.

-¿¡así está bien!?- pregunto ella, sonriendo a las cámaras, mientras que miraba a Mamoru con rencor

-¡si esta mejor, pero podrían darse de comer en la boca, eso sería genial!- agrego Jedite

-¡excelente idea!. – y diciendo esto Usagi tomo un bocado y muy tiernamente le dijo a su esposo- a ver ¡abre la boquita! cariño.- y cuando lo hizo le dio el bocadillo, pero sin que nadie se diera cuenta se lo metió con fuerza logrando una mueca de dolor, que él, supo disfrazar muy bien.

De esa manera dieron inicio a una batalla de la que únicamente ellos eran testigos, mientras que sonreían a las cámaras y fingían hablarse con cariño.

-¡terminemos esto con un beso!- grito el rubio de ojos verdes, ellos al escuchar eso, voltearon a verse, mientras que ella abría sus ojos

-¡no, no es necesario!- dijo Usagi

-¡claro que si! ¡Se ven tan bien juntos!. Hay una magia que es indescriptible cuando los vemos así, ¡vamos Mamo-chan!

El joven actor no sabía qué hacer, miro a la chica que lo miraba asustada y sonreía.

-¡vamos Usagi-chan! ¡Dale un buen beso a tu esposo!- gritaba Minako desde su lugar cosa que no pareció gustar mucho a Makoto

-¿no entiendo para que quieren un beso?- dijo con toda la envidia del mundo a la que la rubia respondió

-¡no está claro! Mamoru y Usagi forman una linda pareja y eso se nota a kilómetros de distancia- le respondió

-¡pues yo no estoy tan segura!- dijo Makoto cruzando los brazos y levantando una ceja.- ese matrimonio tan repentino no es causado por amor verdadero, la rubia la mmiro de arriba abajo sospechosamente pero no agrego mas.

-¡Mamoru! ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- dijo ella en un susuro mirando nerviosa a las cámaras.

-creo que no nos queda de otra…¡no nos dejaran en paz hasta que les demos lo que ellos quieren!.- el miro la cámara, sonrió y luego paso un brazo por encima de la chica. – al verla de perfil sonrió ella se encontraba muy nerviosa mientras que el admiraba su pequeña nariz y sus pestañas largas, al tenerla tan cerca su corazón se tranquilizo, entonces ella, debido a los nervios se volteo bruscamente, provocando que la cabeza del chocara contra su frente

-¡ay!- grito, mientras cerraba los ojos y se sobaba con una mano. Mamoru preocupado y atento le dijo

-¿estas bien!- con una voz muy tierna, mientras las cámaras no dejaban de filmar ese momento.-¡déjame ver!- su mano la tomo del mentón para levantarle el rostro y ver el golpe, ella abrió los ojos repentinamente, para ver los ojos azules de Mamoru… ¡y perdió todo control sobre lo que estaba pasando! El analizaba su rostro, como memorizando cada centímetro de ella.

-¡discúlpame! ¿Te dolió?- acariciando su frente sin dejar de verla, el sentía que su corazón se aceleraba poco a poco, vio sus labios, luego vio sus ojos, para luego volver a ver sus labios, sintiendo la necesidad de besarlos. Ella no dio respuesta alguna, simplemente, ¡se dejo llevar por sus impulsos! Y acercando su rostro al del chico acaricio sus labios, primero suavemente, pero después sintió que él la correspondía Mamoru besaba sus labios de una manera intensa que ella sentía que el corazón le saldría del pecho en cualquier momento.

-¡que beso!, ¡corten!- dijo Jedite, mas sin embargo, ellos parecieron no escuchar la voz de Jedite, ya que aun permanecían pegados.

Minako aprovecho esto pare decirle a la castaña.

-¡si eso no es amor! Entonces ¿dime qué es?- dijo burlona, a lo que ella se dio media vuelta y dejo con la palabra en la boca a la modelo, la cual sonrió al lograr su cometido.

-¡Usagi Mamoru!, ¡es suficiente!- dijo Setsuna- ¡valla solo les pedimos un pequeño beso, pero al parecer, ustedes lo necesitaban más que nosotros!- las palabras de Setsuna los hizo reaccionar, por lo que Mamoru de inmediato se separo de ella y ella abrió sus ojos mientras jugueteaba con su falda debido a los nervios.

-¡bueno prosigamos con la sesión! ¡Unas más y nos vamos a casa! ¿Dónde está Makoto?- dijo la mujer

-¡ella fue a los servicios! Pero el atuendo está listo- Mamoru entro al camerino para vestirse rápidamente mientras que aun recordaba lo que acababa de suceder.

-¡Usa! ¿Puedes acompañarme un momento?- dijo Setsuna ella accedió así que ambas entraron a la oficina principal. Después de cerrar la puerta, ella le mostro a Usagi un periódico donde se daba la noticia de que ella ya no vivía en casa del actor y que se habían separado. Usagi no dijo nada pero bajo su cabeza.

-¿es cierto?, no he querido preguntarle nada a Mamoru porque lo conozco, por eso te pregunto a ti.. ¿Tu dijiste esto?- ya que la noticia decía que por propias palabras de la esposa del actor habían obtenido la noticia. Ella no respondía lo que hizo saber a Setsuna que era cierto.- no quiero meterme en tu vida privada, pero… ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Me refiero a que ¿es definitiva esta separación? Porque de lo contrario no entiendo que significo ese beso de hace unos momentos…-

-lo que pasa es que…- comenzó- el y yo, nos peleamos, y el, me corrió de la casa-

- ya veo, y ¿han hablado sobre eso? ¿El te pidió el divorcio?

-¡no! ¡No me lo pidió, pero lo que me hizo fue horrible!

-si, te entiendo- la serenidad con la que Setsuna hablaba llenabade confianza a Usagi,

-¡por lo que vi! Ahora están bien, ¿no es así?- las mejillas de Usagi se sonrojaron al recordar el beso

-pues… creo que si.

-¡yo también espero lo mismo!.- Y levantándose para mirar hacia el ventanal prosiguió- el matrimonio es muy difícil, yo lo sé, puesto que llevo 5 años de casada, hay momentos muy lindos y otros muy difíciles… ¡se debe tener mucha inteligencia para tratar de sobrellevar las cosas! Conozco a Mamoru desde hace mucho tiempo, y créeme que es la primera vez que noto ese brillo en su mirada. Ella no comprendía el significado de sus palabras así que Setsuna le sonrió, -¡eres una chica especial! Y confió en que las cosas las arreglaran.

-¡si eso espero también- dijo fingiendo tranquilidad

-Mamoru es una figura pública, ¡debes tener en cuenta eso!, está en la mira de todos, así que, debes tener mucho cuidado con lo que dices

-…- ella en verdad estaba muy apenada, sobre todo porque Setsuna se había comportado muy bien con ella

-¿crees que estuvo bien hablar sin pensar las cosas?

-¡en verdad lo siento mucho!- la mujer le sonrió, pues era evidente que ella apenas era una chiquilla y actuaba por impulso

-¡solo ten en cuenta que Mamoru tiene una imagen que cuidar! Y si algo malo pasa, su carrera pagara las consecuencias- ella no respondió pero asintió- bueno, pasando a otra cosa, muchas gracias por traer la comida.

-¡ no es nada! Bueno creo que mejor me voy, antes de que Mamoru termine "_la verdad quiero irme antes de que él me vea y me diga algo más.. Aunque cuando me beso..¿Porque cuando me besa mi corazón se pone intranquilo?_" en eso Usagi mira un sobre en la mesa de Setsuna, ella reconoció el nombre que había escrito en el, así que llevando una mano a su pecho pregunto.

-¿Qué es eso?- señalando mientras se acercaba lentamente

-¡ah, eso! ¡No es nada! Es una historia que me trajo Mamoru- su corazón latió mas, al escuchar eso

-¿una… una historia?- palideció, pero se sobrepuso para preguntar- ¿y qué tal?

-pues la verdad la historia es un desastre, no sé qué clase de persona sin imaginación, pudo crear algo así- ella clavo los ojos en el suelo, para evitar verla mientras Setsuna tomaba el sobre y continuaba hablando

-¿no le gusto?- aunque de antemano sabia la respuesta

-bueno lo que pasa es que, no sé lo que el escritor trata de transmitir, tiene algunos destellos de ingenio, pero aun así, eso no hace una historia! La verdad es una pérdida de tiempo. Mamo-chan me dijo que lo escribió un amigo suyo

-la verdad es que, yo lo escribí- dijo tratando de mostrar una sonrisa

-¿de verdad? Oh, lo siento que tonta- sin encontrar donde meterse pues se sentía mal en realidad no quería hacer sentir mal a la rubia- ¿estas molesta?

-no,- fingiendo una sonrisa- lo siento, debo irme, ¡me lo llevare!- retirándose dejando a Setsuna sin poder articular palabra alguna a causa de la metida de pata que había hecho

Salió muy deprimida del lugar, Minako se había desaparecido al encontrar a unos amigos así que le dejo dicho que se adelantara a la casa.

Mamoru ya había terminado con el trabajo del día así que se disponía a retirarse a su casa, salió del estacionamiento mientras pensaba _" no entiendo, ¿Qué me pasa cuando estoy cerca de ella? Es como si mis instintos no me obedecieran y hago las cosas sin pensarlas… ¡no debo jugar así con ella!"-_pensaba mientras daba un suspiro al recordar el beso.

Iba a arrancar cuando en eso, miro como salía la rubia, quien arrastrando los pies y con la cabeza gacha se detuvo en las escaleras de la productora, el la vio, lanzo un suspiro y se acerco a ella, avanzo con su auto, y se estaciono frente a ella "_espero que con esto entienda que quiero que venga a casa"_, Usagi levanto los ojos, lo vio y lo miro sorprendida, volvió a bajar la mirada, entonces el bajo el cristal del auto para dejar más claras sus intenciones, nuevamente ella lo miro y se encontró con la mirada azul y noble de el joven, el cual le señalo la puerta, ella suspiro y al darse cuenta que no le quedaba de otra abrió la puerta y se subió. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Mamoru la miraba de reojo mientras ella iba con la mirada perdida, se veía muy triste y eso le partía el corazón. El celular comenzó a sonar, el chico vio el remitente y recordó que tenían un compromiso, miro otra vez a Usagi, la cual estaba muy triste y respondio.

- ah, Mako,- Usagi al oírlo volteo y no pudo evitar escuchar- oye discúlpame, creo que no podremos salir

-oh, no te preocupes, sabes se veían tan bien juntos, y ya podremos ir a comer otro día juntos ok – dijo aunque por dentro estaba molesta por lo que había visto _"no debo enojarme con él, ahora que las cosas ya se han arreglado con nosotros_".

Después de colgar ella aun permanecía callada, cosa que era bastante rara en ella. Así que cansado de esperar

-¿Por qué estas seria? ¿Alguien te hizo enfadar?.....

-…- ella no respondió y guardaba silencio sin voltearlo a ver, estaba claro que se encontraba mal, la verdad era que estaba conteniendo las lágrimas.

- no le hagas caso a los periódicos y esas cosas, siempre intentan dañar la autoestima de uno. –prosiguió. Al fin ella se decidió a hablar y dijo

-¿tan mal esta?- el comentario inconcluso saco de onda al actor, quien la miro con interés

-¡eh!-

-¡dicen que es horrible!, ¡una pérdida de tiempo! y ¡una porquería!...- comenzó a soltar sus lagrimas, aun dándole la espalda, pero el logro percibir su estado de ánimo, y el corazón se le hizo pequeño. -Creo que tienes razón, ¡una cabeza de chorlito como yo, no puede crear una novela!, ni siquiera es tan interesante como tus escándalos- la expresión de la chica era de infinita tristeza, se miraba decepcionada y deprimida como él nunca la había visto. Manejaba el volante mientras trataba de hacerla sentir mejor.

-¿mis escándalos? ¡¿Yo cuando?!- tratando de animarla

-¡por favor, vallamos a casa y no hablemos mas de este asunto!

-tengo una mejor idea ¿quieres un helado?- esta vez no fue tan fácil, ella no respondió, en verdad estaba decaída. Así que él no intento más, no quería provocar otra discusión, lo mejor sería que ella se calmara y luego le dijera lo que le pasaba.

Al llegar a casa, dejo la cesta en la cocina, no hablo mas y subió las escaleras, mientras que el actor la observo en silencio se veía tan triste y desanimada, suspiro tratando de encontrar una solución para hacerla reír pero ella se apresuro a subir a su habitación… el subió también pero logro ver luz a través de la puerta, sutilmente se acerco y pego su oreja a la puerta y la escucho sollozar, sintió que su corazón sufría al oírla. _"¿Quién la habrá hecho sentir tan mal? ¡Un momento!.. Estaba bien, hasta antes de hablar con Setsuna… ¡quizá ella le dijo que su historia era mala! ¡Por dios! En fin ya le preguntare mañana"_

Al día siguiente los dos se encontraron el baño, el busco la manera de lograr que sonriera.

-¡hola! ¿Cómo amaneció nuestra cabeza de chorlito el día de hoy?- dijo sumamente sonriente, ella lo miro sin responder y comenzó a poner pasta en su cepillo- oh, olvide decírtelo, cuando te fuiste ..Deje caer tu cepillo en el retrete- Usagi lo miro desconfiada y dejo su cepillo en su lugar. El chico comenzó a reír- jajajaja ¡es una broma!- inexpresiva aun, llevo el instrumento a su boca y cuando estuvo ahí el pelinegro volvió a decir - ¡pero es verdad!- ella dejo de cepillarse y volteo a verlo con mala cara.

-¡está bien! ¡No es cierto!- la rubia salió rápido del baño, y bajo a hacer el desayuno, cuando el bajo ya todo estaba servido al ver el desayuno, pregunto.

-¿porque hiciste sopa de fideos?- levantando su rostro haciendo un puchero para verla

-¡comételo y deja de rezongar!- contesto de mala gana, mientras se sentaba.

-¿Quién come sopa de fideos en los cumpleaños?- aun con las manos en los bolsillos.

-¿¡hoy es tu cumpleaños?!- pregunto un poco sorprendida

-¡no…..! ¡No es mi cumpleaños!- apenado y bajando la vista para luego levantarla apenas para verla a la cara - ¡es el tuyo! – y sin dar tiempo a que ella reaccionada agrego. -¿Cómo puedes olvidarte de tu cumpleaños? ¡Cabeza de chorlito!

-¿hoy?¡es cierto, hoy es 30 de junio!, ¿Cómo lo supiste?- la pregunta lo desconcertó

-eso, no importa, ¿Qué vas a hacer el día de hoy?- comiendo más alegre al verla sonreír

-¡quiero ir al parque de diversiones!- el levanto la cara espantado

-¿Al..Al parque de diversiones? ¿Por qué ahi?- su cara denotaba preocupación

-hace muchísimo que no voy, invitare a Molly y a Kelvin, ah y quizás a Minako

-¿solo ustedes cuatro? ¿Y yo?

-¿Cómo vas a ir? Si ahí, está repleto de gente- llevándose un bocado, sin darse cuenta hirió sus sentimientos.

-¿Quién dijo que yo quería ir? ¡Voy a estar ocupadísimo todo el día! Además yo únicamente preguntaba, ¡no me interesa ir a ese tipo de lugares!- refunfuño

-¿en serio? Entonces no me necesitaras para la cena- él le lanzo una mirada fría y prosiguió comiendo

-¡que infantil, parque de diversiones!… me parece bien que te vayas pero antes, limpia todo esto. -Dando un golpe en la mesa y dando por acabada la plática.

Iba a levantarse cuando en eso el celular de la chica comenzó a sonar, ella abrió y respondió.

-¡hola! ¡Seiya!- cuando Mamoru escucho ese nombre se detuvo, volteo a ver a Usagi la cual no dejaba de levantar la mesa, una corazonada le indico que esa llamada no le iba a gustar nada a él- ¿Cómo estas?... ¿Quién te dijo?- mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa- ¡Minako-chan! Si, debí suponerlo….¿en serio? ¡Muchas gracias!.. ¡Vamos a ir a divertilandia! ¿Si quieres diles a tus hermanos y puedes venir con nosotros? – al escuchar esto el intento caminar para colgar el teléfono, por un momento tuvo ese impulso pero se detuvo para seguir escuchando-¡si será un placer!... nos vemos entonces

-¿a… a qué horas te vas?- pregunto un poco nervioso desde la cocina

-pues en cuanto termine… ¡creo que llegare más tarde así que no me esperes para cenar!

-¡si, ya oí!, ….y …dime cabeza de chorlito ¿Quiénes mas van a ir?- ella lo volteo a ver

-¡creí que no estabas interesado en cosas infantiles!- le respondió irónica, lo cual molesto aun mas al actor

-¡mejor me voy!- tomando unas gafas, que ella le había regalado y salió de la casa.

Justamente en ese momento Usagi recibe otra llamada _"valla, creo que las felicitaciones por mi cumpleaños están a la orden del día"_ pensó mientras contestaba.

-¡hola!...¿Andrew… que paso? ¿Quieres verme? ….¿¡ahorita?!.... es ¿sobre mi historia?...- mientras se tomaba el corazón al escuchar esa noticia- ¡no, no tengo nada que hacer el día de hoy! En dos horas estoy por allá!.. Nos vemos.-

Sin pensarlo tomo el celular y marco un número.

-¡Hola Minako-chan, soy Usagi! Lo siento pero la salida a divertilandia queda ¡cancelada! Por favor avisa a los chicos! Bye!!- y casi corriendo subió a su habitación para arreglarse.

Mamoru no tenía que hacer ni a donde ir, la verdad es que había cancelado todo para poder pasar junto a ella ese día, pero no imagino que ella lo rechazaría de tal forma, al llegar a Meio, platico con Setsuna sobre lo que había pasado el día anterior ella se disculpo diciéndole que no era su intención, pero que no tenía idea de que ella fuera la autora, y el entendió eso

Usagi llegaba a donde Andrew se encontraba, evidentemente estaba nerviosa por las críticas que había recibido, sentada frente a él, esperaba a que terminara de leer.

-y bien, ¿Qué te pareció?- dijo sin ánimo pero ansiosa. El únicamente la miro con seriedad y dejo sobre la mesa el paquete.

-¡quiero ser sincero contigo!- "_oh, no, esto suena malo, muy malo",_ pensó ella – cuando me hablaste de tu historia me pareció original y muy divertida, pero ahora que lo leo…mmm. –hizo una mueca con la boca para tratar de encontrar las palabras precisas para no hacerla sentir mal

-entiendo. He escuchado algunas críticas al respecto.- término diciendo tratando de tener la frente en alto.

-¡pero sabes!. La trama es maravillosa, creo que te hace falta un poco de orientación y podrías mejorar- los ojos de ella se abrieron

-¡en serio! ¿De verdad piensas eso?

-¡claro! Mira te propongo un trato… vuelve a intentarlo, ahora haz una historia mejor y yo te iré orientando. ¿Qué te parece?

_-"no puedo creerlo, esto es,, esto es…¡increíble!_"- tratando de contenerse - ¿de verdad harías eso Andrew?

-¡claro que si! Pienso que eres aun muy joven y puedes perfeccionar con el tiempo. ¡Trabaja mucho y tráeme una nueva si resulta como queremos, te diré cual será el siguiente paso! Quien sabe a lo mejor y se convierte en el guion de mi próxima pelicula-juntaba sus dos manos y permanecía admirando el rostro de Usagi el cual irradiaba felicidad _"que linda es… esa sonrisa es tan cálida"_

-¡gracias Andrew! De verdad te lo agradezco mucho- dijo ella

-oye ¿tienes algo que hacer? ¿Te gustaría ir a comer o algo así? Tengo libre el resto del día- menciono mirando su reloj y tomando su saco café para ponérselo. Ella lo pensó un poco, pero al recordar que había cancelado todo lo que tenía planeado acepto a pasar el día entero con él.

Mamoru leía el periódico, había resuelto cuatro crucigramas, realizo un par de juegos en su celular, y aun así permanecía intranquilo, no lograba conseguir la paz.

-Mamoru ¿aun sigues aquí?- pregunto el hombre que pasaba-¿Qué haces acá? ¡Ya casi son las 4 de la tarde!

-¡las cuatro! ¡Entonces aun no es tarde!- dijo sonriendo mientras se levantaba y salía caminando -¡nos vemos Jedite!-. Se despidió mientras el señor Meio lo vio alejarse.

Rápidamente el actor se dirigió al parque de diversiones, no sabía porque razón pero tenía la necesidad de estar ahí, antes de bajar, se puso unos lentes obscuros y una boina de mezclilla haciendo juego con su atuendo. Trato de acomodar su cabello de manera que pasara desapercibido, y sin levantar la mirada ni mirar a nadie ingreso al parque _"¿Dónde estarán?.. ¿Dónde puedo comenzar a buscar?, espero que nadie me reconozca"_, en eso vio la rueda de la fortuna y sin pensarlo se subió, desde las alturas buscaba al grupo de chicos sin encontrar lo que buscaba. Paso horas camindo de un lugar a otro, fue al carrusel, a las heladerías, trataba de pasar desapercibido escondiéndose detrás de los arboles. Después de casi dos horas comenzó a sentir hambre así que se compro un hot dog y comenzó a comerlo con desesperación, estaba tan molesto que se quito los lentes mientras comenzaba a rezongar _"¿Dónde demonios se habrán metido? De seguro se encuentra con ese tal Seiya!.... ¡esta cosa esta llena de grasa! ¿Cómo pueden comerlo las personas?_" mirándolo con desprecio pero a la vez devorándolo.

Estaba tan concentrado que no se fijo que había unas mujeres que lo habían reconocido y lo miraban

-¡oye! ¿Eres Mamoru Chiba verdad? Milk ¡es Mamoru!, ven- antes de que las otras llegaran , el emprendió la marcha y levantándose comenzó a caminar rápido para evadirlas, se metió a detrás de un puesto mientras ellas pasaban corriendo, así que se le ocurrió una idea _"tengo que salir de aquí"._ Y compro una máscara de Mickey Mouse, y se la puso para tratar de salir, sin embargo no había caminado mucho cuando de nuevo lo reconocieron (¿y quién no? si es un hombrazo!!)

-¡Mamoru! ¡Mamo-chan!- yo comenzaron a perseguirlo, fueron unos minutos eternos en los cuales, el caminaba de prisa y casi corría las mujeres y algunos fans también comenzaron a perseguirlo al descubrir quién era, en poco tiempo, llevaba una larga fila, pasaba entre los matorrales y los juegos se metía en las casas de juegos, pero ellas no desistían. Finalmente no le quedo de otra que entrar al baño, y encerrarse en uno de ellos. _"¡maldición! ¡Lo único que me faltaba!"_ tomo el celular y marco un numero.

-¡Jedite! ¡Necesito que me ayudes…… Estoy encerrado en un baño!.... ¡Las fans me acosan! ….¡En divertilandia!- y colgó haciendo una rabieta.

Mientras que al joven de ojos azules todo esto le sucedía, Usagi se encontraba con Andrew en un lujoso restaurant, al tener el menú en su mano, abrió sus ojos y susurro al rubio.

-¡oye Andrew! ¿No te gustaría comer unos espaguetis? Conozco un lugar donde preparan una pasta ¡deliciosa!- el ojiverde entendió lo que ella quería decir

-¡no te preocupes! ¡Yo invito! Otro día me llevaras a probar ese espagueti tan delicioso- sonriéndole, sus rostros estaban muy cerca así que la rubia le sonrió y se separo de él mientras que el chico permanecía observándola. Después de pedir el tenía ganas de preguntarle algo que había estado guardando desde hace tiempo.

-bien y…¿dime como es la vida de casada_?- "lo que quiero saber es…. Si Mamoru te está haciendo feliz"- _¿es divertido?

-¿divertido? ¡Que bah!- confeso siendo demasiado sincera con su respuesta- ¡solo vives en una angustia eterna y no tiene nada de divertido! Pensando cuando vas a prepara la cena, cuando vas a lavar, y ¡los pleitos!, Los pleitos están a la orden del día-contestaba haciendo un puchero

-¡¿Qué?!- levantando la ceja y mirando su gesto. -¡jajaja! Eres muy divertida ¿lo sabías?-creyendo que bromeaba

-¿lo crees?

-¡si, eso me parece!

Después de tener una rica cena Usagi y Andrew dieron algunas vueltas y pasaron a comer un helado se dirigían a su casa, ella iba muy pensativa _" al final, no pude ir a divertilandia, que pena, ayyy que cumpleaños tan triste, sin mis amigos y sin regalos ni si quiera fui a patinar…. Bueno aunque Mamoru sabía mi cumpleaños, no me felicito… pero… ¡lo sabia! Me pregunto ¿Cómo lo supo?"_ y sonrió al pensar en eso y el rubio la miraba fascinado. _"es una linda chica, ojala que Mamo-chan la valore y le dé su lugar, en verdad es una chica ¡increíble!"._

En la casa Mamoru caminaba de un lugar a otro, encendía el televisor, iba hacia la cocina, pero por alguna razón no estaba tranquilo, miraba el reloj mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. _"¿a que horas piensas venir? ¡Ya te tardaste demasiado!, ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de darte una felicitación" _los minutos se le hacían interminables y no había señales de la rubia, tomo el teléfono para marcarle pero cuando iba a hacerlo, lo pensó mejor. En eso estaba cuando en el silencio de la noche se escucho el motor de un auto que se acercaba a casa, _"¡ya llego¡"_ dijo corriendo hacia la entrada, abrió la puerta y al hacerlo, descubrió el automóvil de su mejor amigo, el corazón latió fuertemente, y algo lo hizo permanecer para ver lo que pasaba aunque no escuchaba quería verlos, tenía la necesidad de saber lo que su amigo hacia con la rubia.

-¡gracias! Muchas gracias por todo, ¡prometo esmerarme mucho en la historia!- ¿ Te gustaría entrar a la casa?

-¡no! Parece que Mamoru ya está descansando- viendo las luces apagadas.-otro día con gusto

-¡está bien! ¡Muchas gracias!- Andrew se atrevió y acercándose a su rostro le dio un beso en la mejilla como despedida

En la puerta, Mamoru abrió sus ojos sorprendido, y entrecerró la puerta sin dejar de mirar como ella se bajaba del carro de su amigo, en ese momento algo lo hizo sentir una rabia infinita, le molesto y no entendía él porque

Cerró la puerta con rapidez y corrió para acomodarse en el sofá, cruzando las manos detrás de su cabeza y haciéndose el dormido, escucho como la puerta se abrió y dijo fingiendo despertarse-

-¿ya has llegado?- tratando de que sonara tan natural como le fue posible.

-¡ay! ¿A que horas regresaste?- encendiendo la luz y tocándose el corazón muy espantada-

-hace unos minutos-mintió caminando hacia ella quien se dirigía a la cocina, la miraba tratando de analizar cada uno de sus movimientos

-Pues enciende las luces ¡me has asustado!- tomando la jarra de agua y sirviéndose, el chico no pudo controlarse por más tiempo y dejo salir la rabia que estaba sintiendo

-¡hey! ¡Que demonios pasa contigo! ¿Ya viste la hora? ¿¡Porque llegaste a la casa tan tarde?- comenzando a gritar,

-¡eres tonto o que! Te dije que llegaría tarde-tomando su agua tranquilamente, sin percatarse de lo agitado que el pelinegro estaba- ¿has cenado?- pregunto

-¡no, no he cenado!- haciendo un gesto chistoso con la boca- ¡cocina algo!- cruzándose de brazos para esperar que comenzara a guisar mientras le daría tiempo para preguntar lo que había hecho, la duda lo atormentaba había salido con ese tal Seiya y para variar regresado a casa con Andrew.

-¿hay algo para preparar?- pregunto la chica

-¡no no hay nada!- respondió

-pues si no hay nada ¿quieres sopa instantánea?- pregunto tan alegre como siempre, ella sonreía y eso a Mamoru le parecía sospechoso

-¡no, no quiero! ¡Hay arroz! ¿Por qué no haces arroz!-dijo haciendo un puchero

-¡ashhh!, ¡que pesado eres!- levantando la mano para hacer como que le iba a clavar un cuchillo mientras que él le daba la espalda para servirse algo de agua y tratar de tranquilizarse.

Usagi tarareaba una canción y ya iba a comenzar cuando vio en la mesa algo que llamo la atención, una mascarita del ratón Mickey Mouse de inmediato una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro la tomo entre sus manos y fue hacia el chico, con cuidado se coloco la máscara y mientras él seguía de espaldas, le toco el hombro y al voltear se encontró con la máscara, lo cual le hizo escupir lo que había tomado, pues se sintió descubierto. No sabía que decir y dio dos pasos para atrás mientras Usagi hablaba

-¡ah! ¿Así que fuiste a divertilandia?- pregunto divertida sin quitarse la mascara

-¿yo?.... ¿Por qué habría de ir?- tratando de inventar una excusa que le permitiera salir de ese lio

-¡vamos Mamoru! ¿Por qué mientes?- dijo ella cruzando los brazos- ¡anda dime! ¿Fuiste a divertilandia!- acercando su rostro enmascarado al del chico, el cual no pudo soportar tal acoso.

-¡fui! ¡Fui! ¡Fui! ¡Fui ¿y que?!- ella se quito la máscara y se sintió satisfecha y feliz al oír la respuesta, así que rápidamente abrió los ojos y lanzo la pregunta que él no quería responder.

-¿fuiste pasa buscarme?- su carita era de total emoción

-¿Quién ….yo? ¿Acaso crees que estoy loco o que? Fui porque…. Porque…-moviendo las manos de un lado a otro, mientras la chica esperaba la respuesta cruzando sus brazos y mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados- estaba aburrido, y tenía un poco de tiempo así que quería ir a conocer ¿Qué había allí? eso es todo no pienses nada raro

-¡mm¡ pues que bien que fuiste…¡yo no fui!- dijo para ver su reacción, la cual no se hizo esperar

-¿de verdad no fuiste?- tragando saliva para contenerse un poco

-¿esperaste mucho?- aun permanecía de pie, estaba claro que no le había creído ni una palabra pero él no iba a permitir que eso pasara, no iba a dejar que ella pensara eso.

-¡ya te dije que no fui a buscarte!- ella se rio por el comentario, sabia lo orgulloso que era y lo difícil que iba a ser que el admitiera lo que en verdad había pasado así que riendo aun comenzó a preparar la cena- ¿de que te ríes? ¡No te rías!- le dijo él.

Después de cenar, ambos permanecían sentados, el termino su plato y vio como la chica estaba muy pensativa y triste.

-¿Qué tienes? ¿Estas triste?- mirándola a los ojos, ella al verlo le respondió

-¡tengo una idea! ¿Porque no vamos a divertilandia ahorita? – el la miraba inexpresivo, así que prosiguió- ¡vamos Mamoru! ¡No he comido pastel! ¡ No he tenido regalos! Así que por lo menos debería ir a divertilandia. -Azotando la mesa con sus manos sin darle oportunidad a que el respondiera. Alrededor de media hora más tarde se encontraban a las afueras del parque de diversiones-

-¿lo ves? ¡Está cerrado!- le dijo él mientras ella permanecía pegada al barandal-

-¡no puede ser! ¡Yo quería estar en divertilandia!- se quejo, Mamoru la miraba divertido parecía una niña haciendo un berrinche. Así que quitando sus manos de la cintura, le dijo.

-¡creo que no hay una manera de entrar! Será mejor que regresemos-

-¿¡que?!, y perderme de la pista de patinaje- le reclamo haciendo un puchero- mejor piensa, ¿Qué harias si esto fuera una pelicula- el permaneció pensativo y finalmente respondió

-¡tengo una idea! mientras le tomaba la mano para caminar corriendo- ¡sígueme!- sujeto su mano con fuerza y corrieron, al sentir el contacto con sus manos el chico sintió una tranquilidad enorme, mientras que Usagi sintió que volaba pues su corazón latía rápidamente, y miraba como él iba delante de ella mientras percibía el aroma de su perfume.

Llegaron a un lugar apartado y Mamoru ayudo a la rubia a saltar la malla.

-¡jajaja que divertido! ¿no lo crees?- decía ella muerta de risa, Mamoru comenzó a reírse también

-si, tienes razón jajaja. – luego se puso serio y volteo a ver a todos lados- será mejor desaparecer de acá antes de que nos vean, ¡vamos!- nuevamente tomo su mano y corrieron hasta llegar a la pista de patinaje, la cual aun permanecía abierta. Una vez dentro ella corrió a buscar un dos pares de patines y se los puso rápidamente dejándole uno al chico. Luego se levanto y comenzó a deslizarse suavemente por la pista, el, la miraba sentado con el rostro un poco preocupado.

-¿no piensas venir? ¡vamos ven rápido!- dijo ella patinando hacia atrás, el cruzado de brazos aun, le respondió

-¡no gracias!...- y sin dejar de verla agrego-¡no imagine que supieras patinar cabeza de chorlito!- aun si moverse de su lugar

-¡oye! ¿no me digas que tu no sabes patinar?- abriendo los ojos divertida, al no obtener respuesta comenzó a reir en tono burlon-¡no sabes patinar jajaja que risa esto si es divertido, el gran Mamoru Chiba no patina! Jajaja - comenzó a dar una vuelta por la pista, aquello era demasiado para el orgullo de el pelinegro, por lo que decidido comenzó a ponerse los patines

"_no creo que sea tan difícil, ¡despues de todo, si ella puede hacerlo ¿Por qué yo no?"._ Usagi regreso y al verlo le dijo.

-¡vamos patina!- el no estaba muy contento, pero aun así, trato de levantarse apoyándose en la bardita… sin embargo apenas se hubo soltado y dado el primer paso, su pie resbalo y sin poder evitarlo cayo.

"¡_demonios…esto no será tan fácil_"- pensó, mientras que la chica permanecía riéndose de el-

-en realidad eres muy valiente- parándose con las manos en la cintura para luego extender su mano -¡ven, vamos te ayudare!-

El no hizo caso y levantándose como pudo lo intento de nuevo, solo para volver a caer.-

-¡¿eres tonto o que?!- seguía ella dando vueltas por la pista sin perder detalle de lo que el hacia- ¡ve despacio!- le animaba, mientras el permanecía parado en medio de la pista sin atreverse a mover y algo inclinado con las manos abiertas para no perder el equilibrio -¿vamos eres cabeza de pájaro o que?- en verdad se estaba divirtiendo y vengando por lo que el le hizo cuando le enseño a manejar bicicleta-¡la vida no hay que tomarsela a la ligera!-continuaba hablando mientras el comenzaba a despegar un pie lentamente y la miraba cuando finalmente volvió a resbalarse y caer.

Así tras varios intentos por mantenerse de pie y tras haber caído comenzó a sentirse frustrado, ya que la rubia no había dejado de molestarlo por un solo momento mientras patinaba con gracia y sencillez. Finalmente quedo sentado en el suelo con los brazos cruzados viendo como ella se acercaba a el, aun riéndose le dijo

-jajaja, ¡que tonto eres!- se acerco patinando y le extendió la mano- ¡te dije que te ayudaría!- de mala gana el acepto la mano de ella, y comenzó a levantarse suavemente, se inclino un poco y tomando fuertemente sus manos se dejo deslizar por ella como si de un cochecito se tratara. Entre algunas caídas, risas y maniobras el actor por fin fue dominando sus pies y teniendo equilibro hasta que al fin, pudo dar pequeños pasos y patinar, todo esto sin soltar la mano de ella, la cual estaba mas que feliz. Jugaban juntos y ella le ayudab a dar algunas vueltas, tanta cercanía logro que sus miradas se encontraran y se pusieran muy nervioso. Sonreía todo el tiempo y volteaba a verlo complacida, mientras el la miraba _"¡que feliz esta!... esa sonrisa en su rostro es hermosa!....me alegro que tenga un poco de felicidad en este dia"_

Rato después manejaban de regreso a casa. El miro que ella iba en silencio.

-¿quieres que te compre un helado e ir por ahí?- no dejaba de verla mientras _pensaba "¿Por qué hago todo esto?...¿sera que no me gusta verla triste?"_

Ella no respondió aunque el noto como sus pupilas se dilataron por un momento así que la presiono -¡vamos conozco un buen lugar donde venden los mejores helados! Dicen que tienen uno de chocolate que sabe delicioso- la miraba de reojo con emoción para esperar su respuesta

Minutos después estaban en un parque mientras se mecían en el columpio, bueno al menos ella si lo hacia ya que el, no le podía quitar la mirada de encima. Por fin le dijo.

-supongo que tienes talento para algo…- le dijo ironico, ella le frunció el ceño y respondió

-¿Cómo puedes decirme eso?..- luego volviéndose a poner triste le dijo- mi madre me enseño cuando era niña…¡ella era un gran patinadora!- mientras perdia su mirada melancolica, y el la escuchaba en silencio

-pues debió de haber tenido mucha paciencia para enseñarle a patinar a alguien como tu- dijo para molestarla y hacerla reir

-¡escuchame! ¡hoy es mi cumpleaños! Además Tengo una super noticia- refunfuño

-¡ok! Te escucho

-¡he conseguido un contrato, ahora soy una escritora profesional! ¡felicitame!- decía sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro- el la miro con seriedad y ella prosiguió. -Aun no es nada serio, pero si todo sale bien quizás puedan ser guiones de posibles películas, ¡sera genial! Todas las historias que antes me contaba mi madre las escuchara todo el mundo- su rostro mostraba la ilusión y eso le enternecía, puesto que no se atrevía a interrumpirla- sabes las historias hacen sentir mejor a las personas y uno puede darles un mensaje..- decía mientras suspiraba- eso decía mi madre- él suspiro al escucharla hablar con tal lucidez

-así que ¿Usagi Tsukino.. será una persona que conmoverá a las personas?...¿eso es lo que dijo tu mdre?-

-¡oh! ¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto ingenua-abriendo mucho los ojos…el no le respondió- ¡de ahora en adelante trabajare muy duro para escribir mejores historias!.-cerro los ojos y agrego -¡Figthen!* - dijo levantándose del columpio y levantando una mano con el puño cerrado mientras gritaba esto muy fuerte – Mamoru la miro y sonriente le pregunto

-¿así que luchar será tu estilo?

-¡Figthen!- volvió a gritarle mostrándole el puño cerrado. A lo que el simplemente sonrió incapaz de decirle algo que la desanimara y le siguió y se levanto de su lugar

-¡figthen!- imitando sus movimientos mientras que ella irradiante de felicidad volvió a gritar la frase, esta vez los dos juntos.

-¡Figthen, Figthen!- ambos rieron y permanecieron embelesados mirándose el uno al otro, Mamoru se sentía completamente extrañado de que sonriera tanto, ella se carcajeaba y mientras miraba los ojos azules de el, guardo silencio, mientras lo miraba

-¡gracias…gracias por esto!- dijo ella guardando silencio

-¡no me des las gracias!- dijo el tomandola de los hombros perdiéndose en la mirada de ella.

"_mi corazón late otra vez…¿Por qué me pasa esto cuando lo tengo cerca?_" contenía la respiración, mientras podía casi sentir los latidos de su corazón que cada vez eran mas rapidos _"esos ojos… ¡esos ojos me miran! Me ven de una manera.."_

"_Usagi…¿Por qué me pasa esto?...¿porque de repente me dan ganas de besarte, de estar cerca de ti…y de hacerte feliz?"_ el temblaba al igual que ella, y obedeciendo a sus instintos, la acerco mas a su cuerpo, ella no se resistió, al contrario, permaneció inmóvil, y embelesada admirando su hermoso rostro, que no sintió en que momento el ya estaba completamente junto a ella, ella levanto la cabeza y el se inclino para alcanzar sus labios, los tomo con dulzura, ella acaricio lentamente su boca mientras que en sus corazones sintieron una calidez y una sensación desconocida para ellos, siguieron besándose explorando cada rincón de sus bocas, parecía que la inexperiencia de la chica había desaparecido pues en realidad correspondía y lo besaba tiernamente ambos se besaban con ansias, era como si cada vez mas tuvieran la necesidad de estar así.

La primera en reaccionar fue Usagi, quien abriendo los ojos y separándose bruscamente dijo.

-¡creo que, debemos irnos, ya es muy noche!- dijo al ver que nadie mas se encontraba en el parque, el salió de su momento de trance y dijo

-¡claro vámonos!

Subieron al auto y permanecieron en silencio, el mismo que los acompaño hasta llegar a la casa, una vez ahí cada quien se fue a su habitación sin pronunciar palabra alguna sobre lo que había pasado. Una vez en su cuarto Usagi tomo la foto de sus padres y admirándola en silencio sonrió, al recordar ese dia "_papa, mama, este ha sido el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido …..desde que se fueron_"- y sonrió mientras se llevaba sus manos a la boca, sintiendo aun la sensación de el chico, mientras cerraba sus ojos suespirando.

Por su parte Mamoru en su cuarto pensaba _"¿Qué me pasa?....¡no entiendo que me pasa con ella, siento algo que…¡nunca había sentido_!" y a su mente revivió lo vivido hacia unos momentos, sonrió y sin proponérselo llevo su mano a sus labios. Así el sueño les llego a cada uno

Al dia siguiente después de desayunar en el mas profundo silencio, Mamoru se subió a bañar, después el bajo arreglándose el puño de la camisa ya que se disponía salir, busco a la rubia con la mirada para despedirse de ella, se encontraba en el escritorio redactando y muy concentrada en su trabajo, sonrió y se acerco con cautela.

-voy a salir- se espanto por la manera especial en que le hablo, así que luego agrego- ¡espero que todo este listo cuando regrese! ¡quiero todo limpio!- sin levantar la voz y fingiendo absoluta seriedad y metiendo las manos en su bolsillo salió de la casa

Usagi lo miro con rencor y continuo trabajando, sin embargo sintió sed y se levanto para tomar algo de beber, cuando llego a la cocina algo llamo su atención… cuando vio a la mesa, miro un pequeño paquete, se acerco mas para ver una pequeña y alargada cajita perfectamente decorada con un moño, con timidez lo tomo había un sobresito encima de el,

"¿_será para mi?…¡ay no, mejor no!… que tal si se enoja conmigo_", pensaba, por fin pudo mas su curiosidad y lo abrió, al hacerlo encontró la mas linda caligrafia que hubiera visto, y leyó.

"_Usagi….¡Se una escritora que llegue a los corazones!_

…_¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!"_

Se desconcertó por lo que leyó y esta vez decidida tomo la cajita y la abrió, al hacerlo encontró una linda grabadora, de color rojo con gris, y un fino lapicero, que hacían juego, abrió sus ojos y se llevo una mano a la boca.

-¡esto es…una! ¿grabadora?- grito entusiasmada y a la vez sorprendida por el detalle y salió corriendo mientras gritaba -¡Mamoru!- pero cuando llego solo miro como el auto se alejaba de Full House.

*Figthen: luchar, luchando, luchar por algo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bueno acá estoy una vez mas, y la verdad estoy muy contenta por como quedo este capitulo en verdad tome muchísima inspiración poruq escibi, y escribi, hasta que quedo larguísimo pero sobre todo me gusto mucho hacerlos, como ven hay algunos cambios para no caer en la monótonia y hacerla completamente igual, pero aun así no puedo evitar omitir algunos detalles por que si no, la escencia de las historia se perdería, por eso la frase Figthen, ya que no se me ocurrió otra mejor, y me gusta como suena.

La llegada de Seiya ha causado gran controversia, pero ya iran viendo el desarrollo de la historia, es necesario, y además teniendo en cuenta que esto se desarrolla en el media artístico, me pareció una buena oportunidad para incluirlos.

Amigas, dejen muchos comentarios y háganme saber si les gusto, o no, díganme sus sugerencias y sus dudas, que ya les responderé en un mensaje privado, un beso a todos los que pasan por este fic, bienvenida a las nuevas y gracias por su apoyo.


	18. Visita inesperada

.Estoy feliz por todos y cada uno de los comentarios que me dejaron en el capitulo anterior, jeje de verdad que me sirven para inspirarme más con cada capítulo, y aunque hay algunas cosas que he ido cambiando para no hacerlo completamente fiel al dorama, no puedo dejar de omitir algunos detalles, gracias por sus sugerencias y sus dudas, les envió un beso y les dejo un nuevo capítulo. ¡Disfrútenlo! y al final me dicen ¿Qué les pareció?

* * *

**VISITA INESPERADA**

Usagi tomo la grabadora y comenzó a admirarla lentamente mientras la encendía. Sus ojitos irradiaban de felicidad por el hecho de saber que Mamoru le había dado ese detalle.

-¿Cómo se usara?- oprimió él en botón, para que encendiera y comenzó a hablar "¡hola!...- guardando silencio para pensar lo que diría- ¿Qué puedo decir?....hoy Mamo-chan me obsequio esta grabadora… ¡el es muy raro! ¡Algunas veces parecer ser un completo idiota!... y otras, es completamente atento y tierno conmigo…. ¡no lo entiendo!" apago el aparato y lo regreso para escuchar su voz, al oírlo sonrió

-¡que bien! esto me puede ser muy útil para escribir cuando se me venga una idea a la cabeza. Se encontraba de lo más feliz cuando en eso alguien llamo a la puerta ella tan emocionada se encontraba que abrió sin pensarlo, al hacerlo se encontró con un par de mujeres que la miraban con seriedad

-¿Cuándo pensaban buscarnos?- pregunto la anciana adentrándose mientras casi atropella a la rubia quien no sabía que decir y permanecía parada en la puerta

-¡abuela!- la madre de Mamoru también ingreso al hogar- ¡Usagi-chan! Querida, disculpa la intromisión- evidentemente se encontraba muy apenada, mientras la abuela miraba a su alrededor la bonita casa.

-¡A- abuela! – susurro cuando al fin recobro la cordura -¡señora!, ¡por favor tomen asiento, ¡disculpen un momento!- mientras que de inmediato se iba a la cocina a preparar algo rápido, la cocina no estaba lejos de la sala y debido al diseño de la casa Usagi podía verlas -¿Qué les ofrezco? Abuela ¿quiere algo en particular?- pregunto nerviosa. La seriedad y el gesto de la abuela eran signos evidentes de que se encontraba demasiado molesta ella no entendía porque

-¡prepárame un té de limón!- sin mirarla, la señora Kasumi miraba a ambas mujeres y le sonreía nerviosamente a la chica

-¿y usted señora? ¿Quiere un agua o un te?- se dirigió a ella un poco más tranquila

-¡un agua está bien!- respondió sonriéndole – y por favor Usagi-chan, eres la esposa de mi Mamoru, ¡dime mama!- la chica dejo caer la taza al escuchar eso, de inmediato llego Kasumi a ayudarla

-¿Qué te pasa rabito? ¿Es que no eres capaz de preparar un agua fresca sin provocar un desastre?- pregunto con fastidio la abuela desde su lugar, mientras Kasumi ya se encontraba a su lado

-¡lo siento es que se me resbalo!- respondió avergonzada

-¡no te preocupes hija! A ver sigue preparando y yo limpio todo- ella le brindo una franca sonrisa que la hizo sentirse aun mas mal de lo que ya se sentía debido a la mentira que estaba diciéndoles _"ay no, ¿en que bronca me he metido? ¡No me gusta tener que mentirles!"_. Mientras movía sus pies debido a los nervios, la madre de Mamoru llego por atrás y le coloco las manos en los hombros mientras le susurro

-¡tranquila! Solo deja a la abuela que hable ¡te prometo que nos iremos rápido!-la rubia sonrió agradecida

-¡Kasumi! Dime ¿Qué te parece este lugar?- pregunto la abuela

-pues me parece una casa muy bonita y la decoración es de un excelente gusto – mirando a su alrededor-¿tu la decoraste Usagi? ¡Esta preciosa!

-bueno en realidad Mamoru eligió los muebles, y entre los dos la decoramos- mordiéndose el labio para aliviar un poco el sentimiento de culpa que la embargaba -¿le gusto? ¡Gracias!- respondió la chica de ojos azules mientras llevaba las bebidas, suavemente le sirvió una taza de té a la abuela al hacerlo sintió como sus manos temblaban y la tetera provoco un ruido debido a eso, la abuela la miro sorprendida

-¿¡porque estás temblando rabito?!- mientras la miraba con seriedad y colocaba sus lentes hacia atrás -¡ni siquiera te he dicho a que hemos venido!- al escucharla cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente mientras se tomaba de un solo sorbo su agua fresca.

-¡por favor abuela!- trato de calmarla su nuera- Usagi hemos venido porque queríamos saber si ya tienes algo preparado para el cumpleaños de Mamo-chan. Al oír eso, la chica trago saliva y se puso más nerviosa aun.

-¿e-el c-cumpleaños de Mamoru?- _"¡ay noo ni siquiera sé cuando es! Solo espero que no me pregunten"_ pensaba mientras se servia mas agua y se rascaba la nariz

-¡claro! ¡Por dios rabito! Que despistada eres, se que falta un mes aun pero queríamos ver que harían ustedes, si no para preparar algo en familia- menciono la abuela

-¡abuela! Ya le dije que no creo que sea conveniente a Mamoru no le agrada esto y además siempre realiza una fiesta en grande con sus conocidos y nos invita

-¡pues si pero ahora es diferente! ¡Ya está casado!- comenzó a pelear con Kasumi quien al parecer sabia como lidiar con ella, Usagi sonrió al verlas de alguna manera parecían madre e hija y eso le dio algo de nostalgia al recordarse completamente sola en el mundo.

-abuela ¡Mamoru y yo no nos hemos puesto de acuerdo a un! Pero le avisaremos en cuanto sepa algo, es que ahora mismo el ha estado algo ocupado- se disculpo

-¡muy bien! – entonces vámonos dijo Kasumi levantándose y apresurando a la abuela a retirarse

-¡no Kasumi!- y luego mirando a Usagi menciono – ¡aun falta lo más importante! me hubiera gustado encontrar a Mamoru pero ya que no está, confió en que le hagas llegar el mensaje a el también- tomo un sorbo de su te- ¡entiendo que tu no tengas familia! Pero ahora que te has casado con Mamoru perteneces a la nuestra- al decir esto Usagi abrió sus ojos y levanto la vista así que la abuela cambio de parecer y dijo- aunque no nos guste- mirando hacia otro lado mientras hacia un gesto de desagrado – así que no entendemos por que no han hablado ni avisado de su regreso ¿Cuándo llegaron de su luna de miel?- la pregunta fue muy clara, Usagi comprendía a donde iba todo eso

-bueno…. Nosotros llegamos ¡hace tres semanas!- balbuceo,

-¿¡tres semanas?!- pregunto levantando un poco la voz- ¡y en todo esto tiempo no pudieron ir a visitarnos o por lo menos hablarnos por teléfono!

-¡abuela lo siento es que yo…!

-¡tu nada! Aunque Mamoru no tenga una buena relación con su padre tu eso no justifica que tu tampoco debas hacerlo- sentencio con la mirada ella se sentía atravesada por esos ojos oscuros - ¡dile a Mamo-chan que esperamos su visita! ¡De los dos!- dando por terminado el sermón - ¡vámonos Kasumi!

-¡si abuela! ¡Yo misma le diré y prometo ir a verlos pronto- levantándose y caminando detrás de ellas. Al llegar a la puerta Kasumi se despidió de ella

-¡gracias por todo! ¡Los esperamos!- tomando su mano para darle tranquilidad y confianza mientras la abuela miraba indiferente en eso, ella aprecio un pequeño detalle

-¡un momento! Usagi ¡muéstrame tu mano- le ordeno, la chica no entendía así que le extendió la palma de la mano - ¿Qué paso con tu anillo?

-¿Cómo?- pregunto al momento que entendió y trato de esconder la mano pero era muy tarde

-¿tu anillo de bodas?

-ah está en mi habitación ¡lo siento es que en casa no acostumbro a utilizarlo! Ya sabe lavo la ropa hago el aseo y por eso evito utilizarlo- la mujer le volteo la cara para evitar tener un arranque de ira en ese momento

-¡aun así! ¡Un par de anillos y un matrimonio no son un juego! Y hay que tomar las cosas con seriedad-

-si abuela ¡lo siento!- inclinando la cabeza en señal de disculpa y respeto, aun así la mujer continúo

-los anillos de bodas no deberían quitarse como si nada- la mirada de la abuela parecía más dura cuando la miraba a los ojos que cuando la miraba con indiferencia- ¿Qué clase de mujer no utiliza su anillo? Es un símbolo de unidad y ¡nunca, jamás! Por ningún motivo debes de quitártelo- reprendió- pero claro tu has crecido sin educación, no sabes cocinar, y mucho menos creo que tengas nociones básicas de lo que es el cuidado del hogar, se que Mamo-chan te ha elegido como su esposa, y por eso te hemos aceptado en nuestra familia, pero esto no puede seguir así- Usagi miraba con tristeza al suelo mientras escuchaba todo eso así que escucho perfectamente lo que la abuela termino de decir - ¡así que vendrás a casa con nosotras!

-¡¿Qué?!- pregunto nerviosa

-mandare por ti a alguien la semana que viene así que ten todo listo para tu traslado- dijo levantándose y caminando hacia el automóvil mientras Usagi corría detrás de ella tratando de hacerla cambiar de opinión

-¡pero abuela! ¡Abuela por favor escúcheme!- decía, Kasumi no encontraba que decir ya que jamás imagino que la abuela tomaría esa decisión, así que también subió al automóvil, finalmente se alejaron y fue cuando ella se atrevió a preguntar

-pero mamá ¿está usted segura de lo que va a hacer? ¿Qué va a decir Takashi cuando se entere del traslado? ¡Se infartara!

-¡claro que sí! Además parece que no conocieras a tu esposo, tendrá que ser paciente- mientras Kasumi guardaba silencio y pensaba en lo que podría pasar mientras la abuela menciono -¡ay! No entiendo ¿Por qué los chicos de hoy no entienden que una chica guapa no lo es todo!

-¡¿Qué?!- pregunto Kasumi al escuchar eso- mientras la abuela fingía demencia y se recostaba en el sillón.

Mientras tanto en Full House, Usagi permeancia sumida en sus pensamientos todo lo que había escuchado la había hecho sentir mal. En ese momento Usagi recibe la llamada de Andrew comunicándole que quiere verla en su oficina, rápidamente se arregla y toma el obsequio que Mamoru le hubiese dado y así parte hacia el centro de la ciudad.

Esa misma mañana se había publicado la noticia de la reconciliación de Mamoru y Usagi en algunos periódicos, sin embargo Seiya, Yaten y Taiki no habían tenido oportunidad de leerla ya que se encontraban en la preparatoria hablando con el director, se encontraban acompañados de su manager, hermano y tutor, tenía una gran presión por cumplir con ciertos trabajos y una gira que estaba por iniciar.

-¡jóvenes! Comprendan que apenas estamos iniciando el ciclo escolar y esta petición es algo delicado

-¡profesor! ¡Le prometo que mis hermanos le presentaran a cada profesor en tiempo y forma los trabajos y estarán acá al fin de mes para presentar los exámenes parciales

-pues no prometo nada, los profesores únicamente evaluaran eso, los exámenes, así que si la calificación es reprobatoria, lo siento mucho pero no les regalaremos ninguna calificación- respondió resignado

-¡se le agradeceríamos mucho!- dijo agradecido Yaten

-¡la verdad es que no quiero que mis hermanos continúen perdiendo la oportunidad de estudiar y apenas terminemos con eso, le prometemos que trataremos de estar al cien- dijo Taiki

-¡está bien joven! Entonces a partir del día lunes ustedes ya no se presentaran ¿ciertos?-pregunto

-así es- dijo Seiya

-¡pues bien hablare con sus profesores, y espero que entiendan!- las estrellas del momento se despidieron y así los tres se retiraron de la escuela, los dos mayores se dieron cuenta de la actitud nerviosa del menor

-¿Qué sucede Seiya? ¿Por qué tan nervioso?

-¡es que! ¡No podre ver a mi dulce bombón durante todo este tiempo¡- de quejo

-¡vamos Seiya! ¡Apenas la conoces! – comenzó a burlarse Yaten

- Solo serán unas cuantas semanas, te aseguro que pasaran rapidísimo, ahora debemos ir a aeropuerto ya que iniciaremos con la gira mañana mismo- ordeno el mayor.

-está bien- respondió para luego agregar -¡ni siquiera podre despedirme de ella!- en voz apenas audible- pero apenas regrese le dare su regalo de cumpleaños.

En Meio Producciones Setsuna se encontraba con Mamoru en una entrevista de trabajo. Revisaban algunos proyectos y afinaban detalles para el lanzamiento y estreno de su próxima película así como su participación con los Three Lights, finalmente se relajaron un poco mientras revisaba el periódico.

-¿así que publicaron la reconciliación?- dijo el, al ver la fotografía de ellos dos besándose tiernamente, Usagi se veía muy tierna con los ojos cerrados y según se podía apreciar el también tenía los ojos muy cerrados y se besaban con amor.

-no cabe duda de que hacen una linda pareja, se nota cuanto se aman- dijo la peli verde, comentario que sorprendió mucho al joven actor ya que eso no era lo que en verdad significaba todo eso.

-¡ese beso no es verdadero y no significa nada!- más que para Setsuna las palabras iban dirigidas a él mismo, para convencerse de que no pasaba nada. Sin embargo aun no despegaba la vista de esa imagen

-¿¡que estás diciendo?!- pregunto ella levantando un poco la voz, Mamoru reacciono y se dio cuenta de que había hablado de mas

-¡es decir!...no significa nada porque…¡estábamos enojados! Y.. el beso fue inducido por ustedes y no porque nos haya nacido- dijo convincente.

-¡pues a mí no me lo parece! En verdad se ven muy enamorados y yo que lo vi completamente en vivo, me lo pareció más- el chico no menciono nada más y Setsuna tomo la palabra -por cierto, me entere de que fuiste al parque de diversiones ¿es cierto?- pregunto ella

-¿ya salió en los periódicos también?- mientras volteaba rápidamente su periódico tratando de encontrar la noticia

-¡no, aun no! pero no ha de tardar ya circula por la internet- el cerro los ojos y aventó el periódico en señal de frustración mientras colocaba una mano en su frente y cruzaba las piernas. La mujer al ver su reacción le dijo

-por favor intenta llevar una vida tranquila. -Mientras sonreía al verlo así " _me alegro de que el amor te este cambiando poco a poco, aunque no te des cuenta ahora haces cosas que jamás habías hecho_" pensaba para sus adentros al verlo tan pensativo y callado se atrevió a decirle- ¿Qué vas a hacer esta noche? ¿Vas a cenar o tienes algún plan? Vamos a ir a cenar todos juntos- sin dejar de leer su revista

-¡que bien!- respondió -¡yo iré a casa a cenar!

-¿Por qué? ¿Vas a tener una cena especial esta noche?- pregunto con picardía mientras lo observaba

-¿Qué?-

-creo que ya te lo había dicho antes, pero debo repetírtelo, ¡tu esposa es muy bonita!- Mamoru se quedo pensando en lo que ella decía y de inmediato se puso a la defensiva

-¿bonita? ¿Quién es bonita? ¡No tiene ninguna clase!. Es pequeña y ruidosa ¡grita mucho y por todo!- decía apretando con fuerza la mandíbula al recordar los arranques de la rubia, Setsuna sonreía al verlo hablar tan intensamente de ella y entendía lo que le estaba pasando,

-aun así, quieres ir a tu casa y ver esta noche a tu esposa- mientras no dejaba de sonreír

-¿yo? ¿Cuándo dije eso?- trataba de buscar alguna excusa convincente- ¡ya sabes cómo soy! No me gustan los banquetes y esas cosas

-¿ah no! entonces ¿Por qué acabamos de planear tu próximo cumpleaños con una fiesta?- el comentario fue tan directo que el chico no encontró excusa alguna esta vez y Setsuna se levanto triunfante

-¡está bien! ve a casa esta noche y diviértete, nos vemos en un par de días- despidiéndose mientras el permaneció sentado pensando en la conversación que había tenido

"_¿bonita? ..¡Que bah! , si en verdad la conocieran, no es más que una chiquilla llorona y berrinchuda…. ¿Por qué habría de querer ir a casa a verla? ¡Es mi casa!.... y ese beso ..¡Ese beso no significo nada! Ni siquiera nos amamos…¿Cómo pueden ver amor ahí?"_ pensaba con rabia

Mientras tanto Usagi y Andrew se encontraban en una cita de trabajo. El había leído la nueva presentación que había realizado, Usagi permanecía en silencio y a la expectativa de lo que el rubio pudiera decirle, analizaba su rostro el cual parecía más serio que lo acostumbrado y es que era verdaderamente un chico risueño. Finalmente el chico cerro las hojas y la miro con seriedad, pero inspirándole confianza

-dime Usa ¿te has dedicado a buscar personajes?- mientras extendía la mano para tomar su saco y ponérselo

-¿Cómo?- pregunto ella sin entender

-¡has buscado personajes entre la gente!- volvió a preguntar sin dejar de verla

-pues, no- respondió encogiéndose de hombros

-¡te invito a comer algo! Y ahí podemos platicar- ella acepto y momentos después llegaron, al llegar se sentaron en un café con vista a un andador, donde se podía ver todo tipo de gente,-¿dime, que te dice ese señor de allá?- le dijo el rubio a Usagi señalándole un señor que se encontraba en la parada del autobús

-¡mmm! Pues, es un hombre de mediana estatura, cabellos castaños, ojos…..- entrecerró sus ojos para tratar de de verlo mejor- al parecer obscuros, de complexión delgada – respondió

-¡¿eso es todo?!- pregunto, ella lo miro confundida, Andrew entendió que no sabía cómo hacerlo así que le ayudo- bueno pues, aparte de las características físicas que me dices, yo puedo decirte que a juzgar por su actitud, es un hombre preocupado, y que va un poco retrasado al trabajo, - mirando el reloj- quizás tiene un empleo mal pagado, ya que no tiene auto propio para moverse, quizás una esposa y tres hijos a los cuales mantener, y la presión por brindarles lo mejor, al ver su traje y sus zapatos puedo confirmar, la situación económica por la que atraviesa, así que puedo asegurar que sueña con un mejor empleo y aspira a llegar muy alto. – termino dando un sorbo a su te.

-¡guau! ¿Todo eso? – dijo abriendo los ojos, el la miro y sonrió

-debes de aprender a ver mas allá de la apariencia física, cada persona puede decirnos miles de historias

-pero no sé cómo hacerlo- se justifico

-¡vamos inténtalo de nuevo es fácil!- le animo, ella suspiro un poco pero sonrió decidida- a ver dime que piensas de esa chica, señalando a una estudiante de secundaria quien estaba sentada en una banca cercana

- pues…. Es una chica de cabellos rojos, y lacios, ojos verdes, delgada, quizás de 14 o 15 años- comenzó, Andrew la miraba en silencio así que ella supo que no era suficiente, y haciendo un esfuerzo continuo- probablemente, está esperando a su novio… pues está completamente sola, a lo mejor tiene una cita romántica y espera ansiosa a que el amor de su vida llegue y le dé un beso apasionado de esos que te quitan el aire mientras le lleva un ramo de rosas y unos chocolates– termino suspirando y completamente inspirada

-¡que romántica! No lo hiciste tan mal esta vez- ella se sonrojo al darse cuenta de la forma en que el la miraba

-¡¿en serio?!

-¡claro! Ves que no es difícil, solo es cuestión de que practiques, eso es justo lo que le falta a tu historia, que definas la personalidad de cada personaje , entonces Usagi saco la pequeña grabadora que tenia con ella y la deposito en la mesa mientras lo miraba como si fuera lo más maravilloso del mundo

-¡esto puede ayudarme!, en verdad no sabía que uso darle- dijo tomándolo con tal delicadeza como si de un tesoro se tratara mientras volvía a ponerlo en la mesa

-¿y eso? – pregunto el al ver su rostro feliz

-¡me lo regalo Mamoru!- respondió con ilusión, el se dio cuenta de eso y su sonrisa desapareció y se puso serio

-¿así que Mamoru?- interrogo - ¡que extraño! Si que ha cambiado el no es de los que ande dando regalos porque si- dijo y era cierto, en los años que llevaba de conocerlo siempre había sido muy reservado para esas cosas

-¡bueno fue un regalo de cumpleaños!, la verdad es que, la otra vez que fuimos a comer, era mi cumpleaños y esto fue lo que él me obsequio ¿verdad que está muy lindo?- le pregunto mientras sus ojos brillaban cosa que el rubio noto y eso lo hizo sentir algo incomodo

-¡¿tu cumpleaños?!- pregunto abriendo mucho sus ojos -¿Por qué no lo dijiste? Pude haberte invitado a comer a otro lugar ese día o comprarte un obsequio.

-¡no te apures!- respondió y luego miro la hora -¡por dios es muy tarde! Hoy me toca lavar la ropa, así que debo darme prisa- y se levanto rápidamente.

-¿lavar ropa?- mirándola con seriedad-

-¡si! No sabes si no lo hago Mamoru se pone como loco- dijo sin pensar lo que dejo un poco extrañado al ojiverde

-¡puedo llevarte!- levantándose mientras pagaba la cuenta

-¡no te apures! ¡Puedo ir sola! Además debo pasar por el súper para la comida.- ¡muchas gracias por tu ayuda nos vemos!- dijo y se despidió de él, salió de prisa mientras Andrew no la dejaba de ver _"que linda es no puedo evitar pensar eso de ella ¿acaso es un delito?"_ pensaba para justificar sus pensamientos, en eso se percato de que ella había olvidado, su grabadora, trato de llamarla pero no tuvo éxito alguno, ella había desaparecido, la tomo y la guardo en su bolsillo _"mas tarde ire a su casa y se lo dare personalmente"_

Horas más tarde Mamoru y la chica se encontraban en la sala de la casa, ahora era ella quien permanecía de pie, con los brazos cruzados y el, estaba sentado escuchándola

-¡eres un tonto! ¿eres cortito del cerebro? ¿o que es lo que te pasa?¿Cómo es posible que no le hayas hablado ni visitado a tus padres en todo este tiempo? ¡¿Sabes en que problema me has metido?!- gritaba

-¡bueno! Yo, no tengo una buena relación con ellos, no acostumbro frecuentarlos- se disculpo encogiéndose de hombros

-¡aun así! Son tus padres y no olvides que ahora estamos casados así que no solo tu has quedado en mal sino también yo ¿no pensaste en que podrían estar preocupados?- ante tal, regañiza en chico solo miraba hacia un lado y la volteaba a ver con algo de temor, bajando su rostro como un niño regañado mientras hacia un puchero con los labios, Usagi lo vio y le pareció muy tierno pero no cambio su actitud dura con el

-bueno ¿y que hay de ti? ¿Por qué no me lo recordaste?

-¡yo que sé! ¡No se me los números de teléfono ni nada! ¡Yo no tejo una familia de la cual deba estar pendiente!- el comentario lleno de tristeza a ella y sus ojos se cubrieron de algunas lagrimas las cuales logro contener y bajo su mirada, Mamoru al verla tuvo un impulso, y levanto su mano sin pensarlo para limpiar las lagrimas cuando estas cayeran, pero al hacerlo y quedar a pocos centímetros de su rostro, cerro la mano y la bajo, de inmediato así que ella no se percato de lo que pasaba.

-¡creo que debemos estar juntos en eso! ¡Y buscar una solución!- dijo más calmada

-¿buscar juntos una solución? ¿¡De que hablas?!

-¡la abuela quiere que vallamos a vivir juntos a su casa!- grito por fin. Mamoru escupió el agua que tomaba y levantándose abruptamente pregunto

-¡¿Qué?! ¿A vivir en casa? ¡Están locos!- levantándose y poniéndose furioso, la rubia no entendió su actitud pero sabía que no le gustaba nada la idea- ¡tenemos que arreglar esto ahora mismo!

-¿¿Qué?? ¿Ahorita? ¡Estás loco! ¿Ya viste la hora?- pero de nada sirvieron sus reclamos.

Minutos después ambos salían de Full House, Usagi se vistió con una falda amplia color blanco, una playerita color naranja y un suéter tipo bolero de color verde, peino su cabello con sus dos colitas y se coloco unas zapatillas de tacón color verdes al igual que su bolso. Mamoru se puso unos pantalones blancos de tela muy delgada y una camiseta verde la cual se acentuaba a su perfecta figura

-te dije que mi familia es especial, así que debes conocerlos para aprender a lidiar con ellos , primero está mi madre, ella ¡es fantástica! Siempre sonriente y alegre, es muy amorosa y cariñosa, pero cuando se enfada asusta, luego mi padre….mi padre, siempre habla sin escuchar –menciono con un dejo de melancolía -pero no tienes de que preocuparte, se nota que le has caído muy bien así que no le tengas miedo, -decía mientras la miraba, ella escuchaba atenta sin cambiar el rostro de horror cosa que a el, le causo mucha gracia.

-no me asusta ni tu padre ni tu madre, ¡sino la abuela!

-¿mi abuela?- pregunto incrédulo- pero si ella es…-entonces Mamoru pareció entender y sonrió de manera muy picara como si de un chiquillo se tratara- ¡yo me encargo de la abuela! No te preocupes- decía mientras en su rostro había una sonrisa misteriosa que ella observo claramente.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunto de manera ingenua, entonces el detuvo su andar y volteando a verla le dijo

-¡a la abuela no le gustan las chicas guapas!

-¿Qué, guapas?- pregunto, el sonrió y caminando junto a ella hacia el automóvil

-¡no lo sé!- respondió burlándose de ella, para luego aclararle -¡si ella se la ha pasado molestándote ha de ser porque te considera una chica bonita!- ella abrió sus ojos y esbozo una media sonrisa al escuchar eso- ¡pero no te lo creas!- le dijo logrando que ella le sacara la lengua y el volvió a sonreír al lograr su cometido, entonces tomo las llaves del auto y oprimiendo el botón lo abrió, la rubia vio sus manos y le pregunto

-Mamoru ¿Dónde está tu anillo?- y noto que ella tampoco lo tenia

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡tu anillo! ¡Por dios! Casi lo olvidamos, - grito metiéndose a la casa mientras Mamoru miraba su dedo extrañado, rápidamente la chica subió a su habitación y tomo los dos anillos, se coloco el suyo y al verlo en su mano suspiro y sonrió, luego bajo y le dio el suyo al chico.

Al llega a la casa de la familia Chiba Kasumi los hizo pasar al saloncito donde solía encontrarse la abuela, llegaron y al saludar hicieron la reverencia, esta vez Usagi lo hizo mejor puesto que sigue paso por paso al pelinegro.

-¿Por qué han venia a esta hora?- pregunto la abuela

- Usagi me dijo que …. Fueron a casa hoy- comenzó el chico

-¡tuvimos que hacerlo! Ya que ustedes ni siquiera se dignaron a llamarnos por teléfono- reprendió ella haciéndose la ofendida

-¡lo siento mucho pero, nos olvidamos de ese detalle! Sabes que estoy muy ocupado

-¡deberías de olvidarte de otras cosas-

-¡ya dije que lo siento! ¡No habíamos podido venir eso es todo!

-¿ella te ha dicho algo o es que no quiere venir a visitarnos?- Usagi levanto la vista y busco la de su esposo para que la auxiliara

-¡ella no me ha dicho nada! ¡ Ya sabes cómo son las cosas con mi padre!– Usagi escucho atenta - ¡el y yo no podemos vivir en la misma casa!- al oír eso, ella se extraño y sintió curiosidad de saber el porque de ese detalle.

Justamente afuera de la casa, se estacionaba la camioneta negra de un hombre, quien al notar el automóvil rojo que esteba frente a su casa lo reconoció al momento, frunció el seño y se adentro al hogar sigilosamente.

-hay mucho que enseñarle a esta chiquilla, ¡es una niña aun! Y estoy segura que no tiene modales y le hace falta aprender muchas cosas para ser una verdadera mujer- decía la abuela, Kasumi solo veía a su hijo para hacerle saber que no era prudente hacerla enojar.- así que es mejor que venga acá ¡yo le enseñare!

-¿pero porque?- pregunto el-¡no hay nada que enseñarle Usa es una chica maravillosa,- Usagi lo miro al notar la manera tan tierna en que el se expreso de ella- ¡una gran cocinera!, lava la ropa sucia, plancha y además ¡limpia genial toda la casa!- decía entusiasta para tratar de convencer a la abuela, mientras que a rubia no salía de su asombro.- ¿hay algo que no sepas hacer?- pregunto el volteando a verla, ella no reaccionaba aun, así que el chico le murmuro que respondiera algo rápido

-hago...¡De todo! ¡Y lo hago muy bien!- respondió risueña

-¿lo ven?- dijo el acompañándola mientras reían

-¿de quién crees que estamos hablando? ¡Solo hay que ver como se viste! – La chica se miro sus ropas y se avergonzó un poco – debería de portar algo más formal, un yukata o algo así, ¡la otra vez se lo dijimos!

-¡vamos abuela! ¿Que pasa? ¿Acaso no ven como me visto yo?- mientras mostraba su ropa informal también. La abuela lo miro y no conforme trato de buscar otro pretexto

-además ¡nos visita sin traer nada! ¡Que falta de respeto! Otras nueras hubieran traído algo para comer, pero en fin.. ¡No es su culpa! Sus padres no están aquí- prosiguio, Usagi bajo la vista y apretó los puños con fuerza, Mamoru vio esto y sin pensarlo, tomo su mano y la oprimió, ella lo miro y se encontró con la mirada azul intensa de el, quien le sonrió amablemente, ella correspondió a esa sonrisa y por unos segundos pareció perderse bajo su mirada.

-es mi culpa, yo la he traído rápidamente sin darle tiempo de nada y se me olvido comprarte un regalo- dijo el para disculparse- ¿Qué quieres?

-¿crees que hago esto para recibir regalos?-le regaño, Usagi abrió sus ojos y se puso de pie diciendo

-¡yo tengo un regalo para usted abuela!- Mamoru y Kasumi la miraban confundidos-¡una canción de regalo!- dijo con sus entusiasmo de siempre, en ese momento el padre del actor entro al saloncito y comenzó a escuchar algo, así que con cuidado se acerco y observo lo que ahí pasaba, mientras que Usagi comenzaba a cantar- ¡_**una familia de tres osos viven en una casa! ¡Papa oso! ¡Mama oso! ¡Y bebe oso!-**_mientras movía sus manos con ademanes para enfatizar cada frase de la canción, Mamoru al ver lo que ella hacia rolo los ojos y bajo la vista esperando la respuesta de la abuela, mientras se colocaba los dedos de la mano en la sien, en señal de desaprobación. La chica continuaba- ¡_**papa oso está muy gordo! ¡Mama oso es delgada!-**_ mientras bailaba y Kasumi la miraba sorprendida tratando de contener la risa, Mamoru volteo a verla y ella continuaba totalmente inspirada- _**¡bebe oso es bellísimo! ¡todo, todo lo hacen bien!-**_ termino, con los brazos arriba y girando sobre sus pies y busco la mirada de todos, Mamoru, Kasumi y la abuela la miraban con la boca abierta y sin parpadear, ninguno de los tres fue capaz de emitir comentario alguno, así que ella comenzó a bajar lentamente los brazos y a bajar su mirada totalmente frustrada, sin embargo comenzó a escuchar el sonido de unos aplausos, los cuatro votaron a ver, y ahí en el marco de la puerta se encontraba el doctor Chiba, aplaudiéndole a la chica, quien sonrojada le agradeció con una enorme sonrisa y inclinándose en señal de agradecimiento también. Todos trataban de contener la risa para no hacerla sentir mal, pero estaba claro que les había causado mucha gracia verla hacer eso, evitaron hacer comentarios al respecto.

La pareja finalmente se despidió, y ya estando en el auto, Mamoru la volteo a ver, ella tenía la carita compungida y estaba a punto de llorar comenzó a carcajearse-

-¡jajajaja! Menudo espectáculo hiciste ¡todo un show! ¿Eh?

-¡ahhh!- se quejo ella bajando la mirada, entendía que ahora el actor se la pasaría molestándolo con eso.

-me pregunto ¿Por qué no te bailaste un tango y una salsa ya que estabas _taaannn_ inspirada?- pregunto con ironía mientras aun se le escapada la risa. Ella se tomo con las dos manos la cara en señal de vergüenza mientras se lamentaba

-¡ay no! – Sus ojos se pusieron tristes y el chico al notar eso le golpeo con el codo -¡¿Qué, que quieres?!. Le pregunto al borde de la histeria

-¿quieres un helado?- pregunto mirándola coquetamente

-¿acaso tengo cara de querer comer un helado?- le grito, haciendo un berrinche, el sonrió y algunos minutos después ya se encontraba ella en un autoservicio comprando los helados _"¡siempre mandándome a hacer los mandados, si quería algo ¿Por qué no baja el mismo a comprarlos!..... mmm ¡a ver! ¡Yo quiero un corneto ¡es más rico! A el le llevare un helado de vainilla, ¡que se aguante jajajaja!_" pensaba maquiavélicamente, pago y salió de la tienda, Mamoru se encontraba sentado en la barda de un lugar que tenía una excelente vista, se encontraban en un mirador, ella se acerco y le dio su helado

-¡toma!- el lo tomo y vio como ella comenzaba a destapar su corneto-

-¡oye! ¿Por qué tienes un helado de corneto y yo uno simple?- pregunto mientras no le quitaba la vista de encima a su postre

-¡tu dijiste que querías un helado, y a mí se me antojo esto!

-¡cambiemos!- le ordeno mientras le arrebataba su corneto y le extendía la nieve de fresas, ella permaneció en su lugar mirando como el comenzaba a destapar, el delicioso postre y luego miro su nieve la cual comenzaba a derretirse. El chico sonreía triunfante después de haber hecho su berrinche.

Mientras tanto afuera de la casa de la pareja se encontraba el automóvil del chico de ojos verdes "_parece que no hay nadie ¿A dónde habran ido?, ¡ademas Usa no me responde el celular!, ¡lo trae apagado!.... bueno será mejor dárselo cuando vuelva a verla".-_ se dijo guardando otra vez la grabadora y marchandose de ese lugar.

Un silencio se hizo presente, Mamoru tenía la vista fija en la gran ciudad al igual que ella, quien se sentía muy cómoda y tranquila con eso. Cerro sus ojos y el aire frio de la noche comenzó a acariciar su rostro y con esto sus coletas se movían al vaivén del viento, logrando así que llegara hasta Mamoru el suave aroma de sus cabellos y el perfume de la chica, cerró los ojos y sin darse cuenta aspiro el olor, luego volteo a verla y se sorprendió al notar lo hermosa bajo la luz de la luna, con los cabellos revueltos y los ojos entrecerrados, mientras que no dejaba de sonreír _"¡¿en verdad que eres …muy bonita!?, pero…. No por eso debería pasarme contigo ¡no debería besarte! ¡eso no estaba en el trato! ¡debo evitarlo a toda costa!_"

-¿es cierto que estudiaste medicina?- pregunto ella rompiendo el silencio, el la miro pero no respondió y se puso algo serio- ¡tu padre debió de haber puesto muchas esperanzas en ti ¿cierto? Probablemente debe sentirse muy frustrado- al oir eso, el volteo a verla para responderle

-tu que sabes ¡metete en lo tuyo!-dijo por toda respuesta, estaba más que claro que a el no le agradaba hablar del tema

-a mi me va bien, sabes ¡he conseguido un contrato!- dijo saboreando su nieve. El la miro para molestarla pero noto su rostro maravillado por lo que estaba contando, por cierto,- se puso seria y lo miro a los ojos - lo de la grabadora ¡gracias!- el dejo de chupar su corneto y volteo a verla, se encontraba sonriente y muy agradecida, -pensé que solo te reías de mi y no te importaba ¡gracias!- él no supo que decirle así que ella le dijo -¡lo tengo aquí!- mientras comenzaba a buscar en su bolso

-¿lo traes todo el tiempo?- pregunto intrigado por lo que escuchaba

-¡vamos! ¡Es mi primer día! ¡Claro que lo tengo!- mientras comenzaba a sacar sus cosas - ¿Dónde está? ¡Lo tenía acá mismo!.- decía mientras buscaba con más insistencia

-¿Qué pasa? ¡No me digas que lo perdiste!-comento irónico al ver la preocupación en su rostro

-¡ay no! ¡No, no puede ser!- dijo tirando todo mientras buscaba fervientemente - ¡no lo pude haber perdido! ¡No esto!- dijo desesperada, Mamoru noto la manera en que dijo esto último y se sintió feliz

-vamos a casa, seguramente lo has dejado allá- levantándose mientras le extendia la mano para ayudarla a levantarse

-¡no, no lo deje allá!-grito desesperada- Hoy que fui a ver a Andrew lo lleve conmigo… creo que…- sus ojos se cristalizaron al descubrir lo que estaba presintiendo -¡creo que la he perdido!

-¿¿Qué, la perdiste?!- dijo conteniendo su disgusto

-debí dejarla por ahí, le hablare a Andrew para preguntarle si la vio de casualidad. – el chico de ojos azules pareció comenzar a molestarse- oh no ¡mi celular se ha apagado!

-¡lo sabia! ¡Sabia que lo harías! ¿No se en que estaba pensando para regalarte algo? ¿Eres cortita del cerebro o que te pasa?

-¿Qué?- pregunto ella entre deprimida y triste, guardando su celular

-¡debo estar loco si vuelvo a regalarte algo!- dijo mientras le daba la espalada y subía al auto, ella metió rápidamente sus cosas y también hizo lo mismo quedando totalmente sumida en la tristeza y tratando de recordar ¿Dónde lo había dejado?. Durante todo el camino ninguno de los dos comento nada, ella miraba hacia afuera y él noto como unas lagrimas se escurrían por su mejilla.

Llegaron a casa y al hacerlo Mamoru vio su cara, parecía querer pedirle disculpas, se sentía terrible y en verdad se miraba muy afectada

-¿Qué piensas hacer mirándome de esa forma?- pregunto molesto, de alguna forma se sentía muy mal, y muy triste por el hecho de que ella hubiera perdido algo que el, con tanto esmero había elegido.

-¡ya me siento bastante deprimida por haberla perdido! ¡No me hagas sentir peor!- dijo soltando las lagrimas mientras subía las escaleras, el respiro profundamente y subió detrás de ella y antes de que ella entrara a su cuarto le tomo del brazo

-¡espera!- dijo con suavidad

-¿Qué? ¡Que quieres? ¡¿Seguir haciéndome sentir mal?!- dijo sin verlo a los ojos, pero el noto que se encontraba llorando por ello, y no pudo evitar sentirse como un tonto por haberla hecho llorar

-¡discúlpame! ¡No debí hablarte así!- la chica levanto la vista y limpiándose los ojos discretamente volteo a verlo

-no, ¡discúlpame tu a mí! ¡Tú la compraste para mi cumpleaños y yo la he perdido! ¡Lo siento!- la sinceridad de sus palabras y sus ojos enrojecidos y bañados en lagrimas lo cautivaron por completo

-¡ya no llores ven!- dijo jalándola hacia el, mientras la abrazaba y acariciaba sus cabellos, al contacto con sus piel, Usagi sintió que todo su ser temblaba, no pudo evitar acurrucarse más a él, el sentir sus fuertes brazos y el aroma suave de su perfume la reconfortaron, y se sintió feliz. Lo rodeo de la cintura y lo abrazo con fuerza, al sentir eso Mamoru se sintió extrañamente bien, sentía una paz y una tranquilidad al tenerla entre sus brazos, sintió su delicado cuerpo aferrarse al suyo y la apretó mas contra el, sin dejar de acariciarla, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y la chica pudo sentir los latidos de su corazón, tuvo una extraña sensación. - ¡mañana mismo iremos a comprarte otra! ¡Y esta vez la eliges tu a tu gusto!- dijo, ella se sorprendió, se sintió muy feliz por un momento

-¡¿de verdad?!- separándose de el para verlo a los ojos

-¡de verdad!- le respondió con una sonrisa. Pero luego ella volvió a sentirse triste

-¡lo siento! ¡Pero no lo quiero!- bajando sus brazos para dejar de rodearlo de la cintura, estaban muy cerca el quería seguir teniéndola así pero recordó que no era conveniente, cada que estaban así, el terminaba cometiendo una locura y se había decidido a no volverlo a hacer.

-¿pero porque?- pregunto lleno de curiosidad

-aunque vuelva a comprarme el mismo modelo o incluso alguna mejor, ¡no será la misma! Y por lo mismo ¡no tiene el mismo valor sentimental!- dijo dejando pasmado a Mamoru con el comentario mientras se metía a su habitación.

* * *

Mis queridas amigas y fieles lectoras, me siento completamente satisfecha por los resultados y comentarios que he recibido de este fic, quiero agradecerles enormemente porque en realidad me siento muy animada y feliz cada que leo un comentario suyo, por minimo que sea, espero que ahora vallan viendo claro, como ven en el próximo capitulo veremos en cumpleaños de nuestro querido Mamoru ¿Qué sorpresas nos esperan?, tengan paciencia que en dos capítulos mas habrá muchas emociones y sorpresas, cuídense muchísimo y no olviden que se les quiere.

Como siempre agradezco los comentarios

**Princesita serenity de chiba, Seiya moon, mistress9, Sailor lady, Isabel20, nahima-chan, serenity chiba col, miriluna, cecy..!!, princess moon-ligth, Hotaru no Kikaru, amafle, Usagi13, anyreth, mary, sandy-serena, lucecita moon, adriana al, Luz Cullen Chiba, christy de chiba. Sailor mercury o neptune, Andrea Rodriguez, ange-bengi y Patty ramirez de chiba**.

Les mando un enorme beso y las espero ver a todas en el próximo capitulo jeje!!


	19. Celos

Hola amigas preciosas, acá les dejo el capitulo siguiente espero que lo disfruten, les repito que Sailor Moon y sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko.

* * *

**CELOS**

Era una mañana algo nebulosa, las nubes comenzaban a formarse y profetizaban un dia nublado, los rayos del sol apenas podían percibirse a través de las nubes, en la playa se encontraba un joven el cual reocorria la playa a un paso veloz y constante. Durante su caminata matutina, Mamoru no pudo concentrarse, ya que no dejaba de pensar en las palabras dichas por la rubia, el dia anterior. _"¿Qué habrá querido decir con todo eso?"_ ignorando a que se refería. Un par de horas después de haberse ejercitado regreso a casa, ya en ella se encontró con una Usagui completamente triste y desganada, se dio cuenta por su expresión y por que no lo recibió con su acostumbrada sonrisa y el saludo de todas las mañanas, el joven abrió el refrigerador y la miro con seriedad mientras mantenía la licuadora presionada y con la mirada perdida.

-¡buenos días!- saludo el, parándose junto a ella y cruzando sus piernas mientras se recargaba en la pilastra.

-¡hola! ¡buenos días!- respondió ella sin voltear a verlo

-¿ya esta listo el desayuno?- tratando de parecer indiferente mientras se secaba con una pequeña toalla y tomaba algo refrescante

-¡ya esta! ¿quieres ducharte primero? Yo estoy a punto de irme a la escuela- volteo a verlo por un momento pero al descubrir lo sexy que se veía con la ropa completamente pegada al cuerpo y sus cabellos mojados debido al sudor, rápidamente desvio la mirada

-¡te acompaño a desayunar entonces!- así los dos se sentaron, pero ella no estaba muy animada ya que se dedico a comer y a guardar silencio, cosa que era demasiado extraña.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estas así?- tratando de hacerle platica

-¡no hables con una tonta cabeza de chorlito y come!- le dijo sin levantar la vista y picando con el tenedor

-¡ah! ¿entonces estas enojada por que te digo cosas? ¡ya deberías estar acostumbrada! Te digo cosas todo el tiempo. – tomando un limón y exprimiéndolo sobre su plato de ensalada

-¡no es por eso! – levanto un poco la voz- ¡ya sabes! Yo….. ¡lo siento! ¡Siento mucha haberla perdido!- le dijo vienolo a los ojos, Mamoru levanto la vista y miro los ojos celestes de ella, enrojecidos por el llanto y mas sinceros que cualquier cosa, no tuvo tiempo de responder nada, la chica termino su desayuno y se subió a su habitación dejándolo solo.

Antes de partir a la escuela el teléfono de la casa sono, Usagi se encontraba arriba terminando de arreglarse así que Mamoru tomo el teléfono para contestar.

-¡hola!- dijo con una voz completamente irresistible.

-¡hola Mamo-chan! ¡soy Andrew!- al escuchar ese nombre el pelinegro no pudo evitar sentirse malhumorado y con unos deseos enormes de colgarle, pero se contuvo

-¡ah! ¡hola Andrew!- saludo con voz fingida- ¡que milagro que llamas!-

-bueno, en realidad quería preguntarte si ¿esta Usa?, es muy importante que la vea- Mamoru miro hacia arriba para cerciorarse de que ella no estuviera presente y le dijo- tengo algo que darle-

-¡oh Andrew! ¡Cuánto lo siento pero Usagi ya se fue a la preparatoria! ¿querias dejarle algún recado?- pregunto con el mismo tono, pero jamás imagino la respuesta que este le daría

-¡no! mejor le hablare a su celular y nos veremos mas tarde ¡gracias!- respondió y colgó, logrando hacer que Mamoru se pusiera mas que enfadado y colgara el teléfono con fuerza mientras se paraba con las manos en la cintura y trataba de tranquilizarse. _"le hablare a su celular ….. ¿pero quien se cree este tipo para andar hablándole a Usagi así como si nada?"_ pensaba con furia, en eso el claxon de un coche lo saco de sus pensamientos y como una ráfaga de viento bajo la rubia

-¡ya me voy!- grito la rubia tomando sus cosas

-¡espera! Usagi! ¿vendras a comer a la casa? ¿a que horas regresas?- pregunto haciendo como que leia un libro para restarle importancia a la pregunta mientras sus ojos analizaban a la chica.

-¡pues creo que si! ¿Por qué preguntas?- respondió un poco apresurada poniéndose un sueter rojo.

- es que hoy…- levantando la mirada y pensando en algo que inventar- ¡hoy comenzaremos a estudiar, así que ¡no faltes!

-¡pues no se! ¡a veces nos quedamos con Minako por ahí, peo ya te avisare después- dijo saliendo de la casa sin darle oportunidad al chico de reaccionar. ¡_"me voy por ahí!…ni creas que será tan fácil"_ pensó el, cerrando con fuerza el libro, mientras subia rápidamente a su habitación.

Horas mas tarde un convertible rojo se encontraba a una cuadra de la escuela a donde asistían las dos rubias, Mamoru se encontraba dentro del auto esperando a la salida de la chica, se coloco unos lentes completamente obscuros, una camiseta verde ajustada al cuerpo y un chalequito de mezclilla que hacia juego con sus pantalones y con la boina que coloco en su cabeza, se encontraba cruzado de brazos, a la expectativa, de pronto, en la calle reconoció la camioneta gris de su amigo. _"¡no puede ser! ¿Qué demonios hace el aquí? ¡maldicion! ¡no se quedo conforme!"_ pensaba mientras se pegaba lo mas que podía al volante para no perderse detalle, algunos minutos después salieron las dos chicas, el rubio rápidamente se acerco a saludarlas _"¿Qué estarán diciendo? Espero que Minako-chan no los deje solos" _mientras pensaba esto miro como la modelo se despedia de ellos y caminaba en dirección contraria de donde iban Usagi y Andrew.

Cuando vio que Andrew le abría la puerta del auto Usagi el comenzó a poner en marcha su automóvil, estaba decidido a seguirlos.

En el auto los dos jóvenes no se daban cuenta de que alguien los seguía. Platicaban de cosas irrelevantes hasta que llegaron a un pequeño parque, bajaron y entraron a la cafetería, Mamoru no perdió tiempo y también entro cuidando de que ninguno de los dos lo viera, se coloco en una esquina desde donde podía apreciar bien toda la acción.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué te veo tan callada?- pregunto Andrew al ver el semblante de la chica

-¡no es nada!- respondió cabizbaja, pero luego miro los ojos del chico yse animo a contarle- bueno, la verdad es que estoy muy triste porque perdi algo

-¡ah ya veo!- imaginándose de que hablaba-

-¿te acuerdas de la grabadora que traia ayer? Bueno pues la perdi. Y en verdad me pone muy triste ya que fue un regalo muy especial para mi- al escuchar eso a Andrew se le encogió el corazón, pero comprendió que era natural-

-¿la grabadora? Y dime ¿estas así por que te la regalo Mamoru?- la miro directamente a los ojos y ella simplemente le respondió

-¡si! ¡para mi era muy especial-

-bueno pues, ¡te tengo buenas noticias!, de hecho son dos- comenzó a decir el rubio- un amigo mio decidió publicar tu novela- mirando el rostro de la chica el cual se ilumino por completo y sin pensarlo mucho grito emocionada

-¿en serio? ¿no me estas mintiendo verdad?- tratando de analizar bien la información

-¡claro que no! ¿Por qué lo haría?- respondió sin dejar de verla mientras que se contagiaba con su sonrisa, desde la esquina Mamoru los miraba lleno de rabia por lo que no se daba cuenta de que alguien le hablaba

-¡¿puedo tomar su orden?- pregunto el camarero

-¡ah si! Tráigame un sanwich de atun con ensalada.- respondió atomaticamente devolviéndole la carpeta del menú y mirando hacia la pareja, Andrew se veía completamente feliz y sonriente y de pronto Usagi había cambiado su rostro triste y melancolico por una enorme sonrisa, de pronto el rubio se acerco para decirle algo, por lo que pudo apreciar como Usagi se abalanzaba sobre el rubio de ojos verdes y lo abrazaba con fuerza-

-¡oh Andrew! ¡muchisimas gracias!- decía ella emocionada mientras casi lo asfixiaba, el ojiverde se sintió muy bien al sentir la forma en que ella lo abrazaba.

-¡oye! ¡si sigues abrazandome así no podre devolvértela!- dijo tratando de calmarla un poco, la chica reacciono y sonrojándose un poco se disculpo

-¡lo siento! ¡pero es que de verdad son excelentes noticias! ¿dime donde esta?- pregunto curiosa

-la tengo en el carro ¡crei que preguntarías por tu novela?- bromeo el, a la vez que se ponía un poco triste al descubrir la reacción de ella

-bueno si pero, ¡de verdad muchas gracias!- dijo ella tomandole las manos con fuerza y mirándolo a los ojos, el sintió algo extraño al sentir esa caricia y la profundidad de su mirada así que sonrojándose un poco retiro sus manos.

"_¿pero que le pasa a esta chica? ¿Por qué lo abraza de esa manera? ¡quisiera escuchar lo que dicen pero no puedo!"_ decía tratando de acercarse un poco mas a la pareja _"al parecer, se llevan muy bien, y tienen mucha confianza… y la forma en que Andrew la mira… ¡esto no me gusta! Se supone que ella es mi esposa…!"_ pensaba apretando con fuerza los puños, se sentía muy ofuscado y sentía que el aire comenzaba a faltarle debido a lo enojado que estaba comenzando a sentirse. Hasta que una voz conocida para el, le hablo

-¡hola Mamo-chan! ¡que gusto verte! ¿puedo sentarme?- pregunto la guapa mujer

-¡Makoto! – dijo sorprendido de verla ahí- ¡sientate! ¿quieres algo?

-¡bueno en realidad ya ordene, pero pediré que me lo pasen para acá- dijo sentándose frente a el, por lo que no podía ver a la pareja que se encontraba a pocos metros de ahí y que estaban de espaldas a ella, Mamoru miraba a Andrew y Usagi y platicaba con su amiga

-¿Cómo estas?- pregunto el tratando de olvidarse un poco de la pareja que se encontraba cerca de ahí, pero no lograba conseguirlo

-¡muy bien! un poco mejor, ya sabes un poco de trabajo extra debido al lanzamiento de mi colección ¿y tu? ¿Qué tal estas con Usagi? – pregunto logrando llamar la atención del pelinegro

-¡bien! ¡estamos bien!- respondió mirando una vez mas a la pareja que se encontraba diviritiendose, lo cual le provocaba un malestar

-¿Qué pasa? ¿te sientes mal? De pronto cambiaste tu semblante-dijo ella al notar lo raro que estaba

-¡no, no me pasa nada! Ya sabes ¡el trabajo!- le respondió

-¡me imagino! ¿y dime ya comenzaron los preparativos para tu cumpleaños? Mira que ya falta casi un mes- le dijo

-¡si, de hecho hoy fui con Setsuna quien se encargara de todo como siempre, esta vez la fiesta será en mi casa- el comentario pareció no agradar a la chica

-¿en tu casa? ¿y porque ahí?- levantando una ceja y acercando su rostroa al de el, tratando de llamar su atencion

-¡bueno! Como ya estoy casado Set piensa que es lo mejor- dijo sin notar la molestia de su amiga y sin dejar de observar a la mesa cercana a ellos

-¡ah, si claro! Entonces ¿no celebraremos como lo hemos acostumbrado?- pregunto coqueta

-¡no creo! Ahora debo de pasarlo con Usagi ¡es mi esposa!- respondió distraída y rápidamente ,sin darse cuenta de lo que decía, Makoto se quedo pasmada al escuchar eso

-¡ah!- la chica no esperaba tal respuesta y entonces miro como el pelinegro parecía ansioso y muy nervioso pues no dejaba de ver hacia cierto lugar, así que movida por la curiosidad volteo a ver, para encontrarse con Andrew quien estaba con Usagi,

-¿Qué no es tu esposa?- le pregunto al notar el porque la reacción de su amigo

-¿Quién?- repondio con otra pregunta tratando de hacerse el desentendido, mientras dirigía la vista hacia el televisor

-¡Mamoru! ¿no me digas que no te habías dado cuenta de que Andrew y Usagi están sentados en esa mesa?- exclamo ironica ya que sabia de antemano que el los estaba mirando, así que sin tiempo de nada se levanto y tomo a Mamoru de la mano con toda la intención de molestar -¡vamos a saludar!- y sin que le diera tiempo de nada ya se encontraban frente a ellos,

-¡hola Andrew! ¡Usagi! ¿Qué hacen por aquí?- pregunto con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, pero a la vez mirando con cierto recelo a la rubia quien estaba al lado de Andrew- Usagi al ver a Mamoru junto a ella sintió algo de molestia y su corazón latio apresuradamente desvio la vista y la bajo

-hola Makoto-chan- saludo Andrew dándole un beso para luego mirar fríamente a su amigo- ¡Mamoru!- arqueando una ceja en señal de interrogación, o cual el pelinegro entendió -¿Qué hacen acá?

-¡lo mismo les pregunto yo! – se adelanto la castaña -¿Qué hacen acá?- Usagi sintió la pesadez de su mirada así que miro al rubio y luego a Mamoru el cual no parecía estar muy contento

-¡Usagi y yo tenemos una cita de trabajo!- respondió secamente el rubio

-¿de trabajo?- un poco extrañada mientras jugueteaba con los rizos de sus castaños cabellos

-¡si Makoto! Usagi y Andrew trabajan juntos- mirando fríamente a su amigo, - Usa ¿a que horas llegas a la casa?- le pregunto, ella iba a responderle pero el chico de ojos verdes se adelanto

-¡no te prepcupes! ¡yo la llevare en cuanto terminemos!-con una amplia sonrisa

-¡no te preocupes! ¡puedo esperarla y yo mismo llevarla! ¿les falta mucho?- Usagi sintió la hostilidad en sus palabras y Makoto percibió eso también, al parecer los dos se estaban enfrentando

-¡pero tu vienes con Makoto! seria una groseria de tu parte dejarla sola y además apenas estamos comenzando necesitamos ir a otro lugar, ¿Usagi quieres ir hoy mismo o prefieres ir con tu esposo? –pregunto mirándola, Mamoru también la violteo a ver con ojos suplicantes, pero Usagi asintió

-¡vamos hoy! ¡quiero ir de una vez!- respondió, viendo como Mamoru oprimía con fuerza los dientes provocando que los músculos de su perfecto rostro se tensaran el chico entendió que tenia razón y no le quedo de otra mas que aceptar.

-¡esta bien! ¡vamonos Makoto-chan!- clavándole la mirada azul a su amigo quien no se intimido por ello. Y caminando junto a ellos se despidieron Usagi los vio salir y al ver a Makoto caminar junto a el, sintió una extraña corazonada y unos recuerdos llegaron a su mente "¿_sera posible que esta chica sea de quien Mamoru esta enamorada?" no entiendo por que le caigo tan mal…"_se ven tan bien juntos- dijo en voz alta

-¿Qué?- indago Andrew al escuchar lo que dijo

-¡dime Andrew! ¿Mamoru ha tenido otra novia antes de mi?- el chico se asusto un poco y no supo que responder

-¡bueno! ¡no que yo sepa! Siempre se le ha involucrado con muchas chicas bellas, pero yo soy su mejor amigo y el me ha dicho que han sido rumores así que, ¡no ha tenido o me ha mentido!. – respondió sonriendo-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-¡bueno es que el,, alguna vez dijo que había estado enamorado de una chica!- comenzó, Andrew se acomodo la corbata al entender que Mamoru no le había dicho quien era esa chica

-¿y te dijo quien era?

-¡no, por eso te lo pregunto!- dijo seria mirándolo a los ojos

-¡pues, el nunca me lo ha dicho!- dijo sintiéndose un poco mal por mentirle -¡pero si tienes razón, el me confeso estar enamorado de una chica, solo que no se quien es!- dijo "_no puedo decirle de quien se trata, la lastimaría y además no soy yo quien debe decirle si Mamoru se lo ha ocultado ha de ser por algo, y me pregunto ¿Qué rayos hacia con Makoto? ¡esta casado!"_ pensó un poco irritado

-¡bueno Andrew! ¡vamos a entrevistarnos con tu amigo!- dijo ella decidida levantándose del lugar. Así fue como partieron al lugar donde se encontrarían con la persona que publicaría la novela de Usagi las horas pasaron y finalmente Usagi llego a casa.

Al regresar a casa Usagi entro tarareando una canción, lo cual saco de sus casillas al joven de ojos azules.

-¿así que vienes muy contenta?- pregunto cruzándose de brazos y asustando a la chica

-¡me asustaste! – luego observo mejor el estado en que estaba, parecía mas serio de lo normal

-y dime, ¿siempre acostumbras a abrazarlo y tocarle la mano? ¿desde cuando tienen tanta confianza?- comenzó a preguntar ya desesperado

-¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡si estaba muy contenta! Por que me dio una gran noticia. Además ¡no tienes por que hablarme así! – en eso recordó la imagen de el, y Makoto saliendo del restaurant y una rabia recorrió su cuerpo, sin que ella entendiera bien porque-¡recuerda que nuestro matrimonio es un simple contrato! Y Andrew y yo no estábamos haciendo nada malo ¿o tu si?- al oír esas palabras Mamoru se sintió terrible las palabras de la rubia fueron acertadas, el único que estaba haciendo algo malo era el pues amaba a Makoto y se había encontrado con ella, aunque sin querer, no podía controlar lo que sentía por su amiga. Bajo sus brazos y trato de calmar su mal humor

-¡tienes razón! ¡puedes hacer lo que quieras, y con quien quieras! ¡no estas obligada a nada conmigo!- dijo con tristeza subiendo las escaleras. La rubia lo vio y se sintió un poco mal por la forma en que le había hablado así que le dijo.

-¡si lo abrace fue por que consiguió publicar mi novela y además ¡encontro mi grabadora! ¡me la devolvió!- Mamoru se detuvo y volteo a verla, entonces ella tenia la grabadora en su mano, dentro de su ser también se sintió muy feliz por que ella tenia un gran aprecio por el pequeño artefacto pero aun serio dijo-

-¡que bueno! ¡me alegro por ello!- y sin decir mas subió a su habitación, pensando en todo lo que el sintió ese dia al ver a los dos tan cerca, el solo verla feliz junto a el, le hacia sentirse incomodo y no sabia por que recordó la imagen y su malestar aumento, así que trato de pensar en otra cosa pero era imposible, la imagen de la chica con su bella sonrisa y su peinado de odango aparecia en su mente y fue así como finalmente se durmio.

Durante ese mes, los Three Lights permanecieron ausentes por un tiempo, ya que únicamente se ponían al corriente en los trabajos y los mandaban con los profesores, la verdad estaban muy entretenidos en la gira que habían programado para ese mes en todo Japón. Así que ninguno de los tres había tenido oportunidad de enterarse de la reconciliación de Usagi y Mamoru, apenas tenían tiempo para ver noticias o leer alguna revista.

La novela de Usagi ya había comenzado a imprimirse y en cuestión de meses se lanzaría al mercado lo cual tenia emocionada a la rubia por lo tanto los encuentros con Andrew eran mas frecuentes cosa que molestaba a Mamoru, quien se refugiaba en las salidas con su amiga.

Minako y Usagi habían logrado consolidar mas su amistad, las cosas con la abuela, Kasumi y el padre de Mamoru iban mejorando, procuraban visitarlos por lo menos cada quince días y hablar por teléfono, y habían procurado no olvidarse de sus sortijas, Makoto no perdía oportunidad para encontrarse o salir con el guapo actor, el cual no se negaba, y Andrew había ha ayudado mucho en el progreso de Usagi quien cada vez que hablaba por la grabadora y escuchaba parecía ir adquiriendo más confianza.

Finalmente transcurrió ese mes. Esa mañana Seiya y Yaten llegaron a la escuela.

Esa mañana en la escuela de Minako y Usagi había un festival, era para realizar un evento deportivo, debido a eso esa mañana Usagi decidió no ponerse el anillo ya que podria perderlo, el festival dio inicio en el cual, la novedad era ver a Minako jugar volibol y a Seiya en el equipo de futbol americano, ellos habían llegado esa mañana después de un mes de ausencia. Lo primero que hicieron fue ir a ver el partido de futbol americano, Yaten parecía indiferente mientras que Minako estaba muy entusiasta al igual que su amiga. Al terminar el partido el pelinegro se acerco al par de rubias y mirando a Usagi.

-¡bombon! ¡al fin te veo! ¿me extrañaste? ¡porque yo si!- Usagi no sabia que decir

-¡Seiya! ¡tenemos que hablar- dijo ella, pero el chico pareció no escucharla

-¿me echaste muchas porras?- pregunto Seiya mirándola con coquetería

-¡no sabía que jugaras así!- respondió emocionada, entendiendo que no era buen momento mientras pensaba _"tengo que decirle a Seiya que yo estoy casada, antes de que malinterprete las cosas_" –Seiya yo...tengo algo importante que decirte

-¡chicos vamos! la final del partido de volibol femenil está a punto de comenzar- dijo Minako gritando y jalando a sus amigos

-¡vamos Yaten!- dijo Seiya

-creo que no – respondió secamente, sin moverse de su lugar

-¿Por qué no? – Usagi trataba de convencerlo estaba decidida a ayudar pero aun no sabía qué era lo que Yaten sentía- Seiya ¿Por qué no te adelantas con Minako-chan?- el chico le dijo que si y alcanzo a la rubia quien ya iba corriendo

-¿a ti tampoco te gustan los deportes verdad?- comenzó para tratar de ganarse su confianza, después de todo solo lo conocia hacia algunos días-

-¡no! bueno en realidad sí, pero no es algo que me fanatice mucho,- y jalo sus cabellos hacia atrás mientras miraba al frente, Tal y como Mamoru lo hacia

"_cuando hace eso, no puedo evitar recordar a Mamoru... el siempre hace eso, y se ve tan sexy..."_ se sonrojo un poco por lo que pensaba

-¿Por qué te pones roja? Acaso dije algo malo- dijo el _mirándola "esta chica es tan cálida… que me inspira mucha confianza"_

-¡no! la verdad es que me acorde de alguien- dijo bajando la cabeza- a mí me gustan los deportes pero en realidad no soy muy buena jajajaja

-¡que graciosa eres! Por eso has encantado a mi hermano, eres exactamente como el sus formas de ser, y de pensar son exactamente igaules, siempre disfrutando de cada momento de la vida, igual que Minako - dijo sonriente

-¡es raro verte reír! – _"en serio que él se parece mucho a Mamoru, son iguales en cuanto a su actitud_" - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no sonries y eres como tus hermanos?- al hacerlo el evadió el tema y le respondió

-¡mejor vamos a ver el partido de Minako!- dijo metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos y caminando, ella al reaccionar levanto la vista y vio que ya se había adelantado así que comenzó a caminar apresuradamente detrás de el

-creí que no tenias ninguna intención de verla- dijo para obtener información

-¡no es eso! Lo que pasa es que… no soporto la idea de…- ella logro ver como el rostro de Yaten se tensaba y clavaba sus ojos fijamente en algún punto inexistente y dándose cuenta de lo que iba a decir - ¡mejor será que nos apresuremos!

Caminaron hasta llegar a las canchas, dentro de ella ya Minako, portaba el uniforme del colegio que consistía en una sudadera blanca y un short azul completamente pegado a su cuerpo, y súper cortito dejando apreciar el bien proporcionado cuerpo de la modelo

-¡ya están por comenzar! ¡Vamos Yaten!- ella volteo a verlo, y fue así que Usagi observo como el miraba fijamente a Minako, la recorrió de pies a cabeza como si fuera una cámara lenta y después apretó los dientes. Sin responderle camino hasta que llegaron a la cancha sin que Usagi apartara la vista de él.

-¡que bueno que llegaron!- expreso Seiya-¡acaba de comenzar! ¡Vamos Minako-chan!- aplaudió él, y Usagi le siguió

-¡vamos! ¡Tu puedes!- comenzaron a dar de gritos y saltos como un par de niños, mientras que el peliplateado permanecía cruzado de brazos a un lado de ellos recargado en un poste. Minako volteo a verlos y agito las manos, y estando de espaldas se giro un poco y les aventó un beso estirando la mano izquierda hacia un extremo mientras separaba un poco las piernas (muy al estilo de la gran diosa del amor).

Jugaron y ya era casi el final del partido, los dos equipos estaban con una diferencia de un punto, únicamente era cuestión de esperar a que uno de los dos cometiera un error para que terminara el quinto set, había sido un partido muy emocionante, y le estaban ganando a las chicas de tercer grado. Usagi y Seiya habían logrado hacer una enorme porra que apoyaba al equipo, pero más aun a Minako. Desde su lugar Yaten veía como los hombres admiraban a la rubia.

-¡Minako-chan es preciosa!-decía un castaño gordito

-¡ese uniforme le queda perfecto!- dijo babeando otro hombre un poco más atractivo que el primero

-¡sus piernas están perfectamente bien torneadas!- el grupo de chicos no hacia más que admirar la belleza de la modelo

"_todos son unos insensibles! ¿Cómo se atreven a poner sus ojos en ella? No cabe duda de que estas personas no saben nada de el verdadero amor!"_ Pensaba Yaten.

Miro los ojos de deseo de todos ellos y eso lo molesto mucho, y sin saber porque estuvo a punto de callarlos, pero en el momento en que él iba a acercarse el silbato dio el pitido del que sería el golpe definitivo, el segundo grado el salón de Minako y Usagi dio un saque, y el equipo contrario lo recibió y lo paso a lo acomodadora la cual coloco una pelota exacta para que una chica la clavara en zona, una chica de cabellos negro salto y golpeo el balón, tan perfectamente que el balón era un punto definitivo para que las chicas de tercero ganaran, las chicas que habían saltado a bloquear el golpe no lograron detenerlo y el balón había entrado, se encontraba a pocos centímetros del suelo, todos había contenido la respiración, era el fin del partido ¡había un ganador!

Sin embargo, antes de tocar el suelo, una mano detuvo el golpe, Minako se había aventado al suelo para hacer una facial, logrando elevarlo nuevamente cosa que una chica aprovecho para acomodarla y otra más brinco a clavarla, todo había pasado tan rápido que el equipo contrario no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, así que el balón cayó en la zona, pero la chica que había saltado, no pudo evitar caer sobre la rubia, quien aún permanecía en el suelo, trato de evitarlo pero aun así, la chica fue aplastada.

-¡Minako-chan!- grito Usagi metiéndose a la cancha para ayudarla- le siguió Seiya

Yaten al ver eso, corrió también y sin darle tiempo de nada se coloco a su lado

-¡Mina! ¡Mina! ¿Estas bien?-la voz de Yaten sonaba alarmada Usagi lo miro un momento para luego ver como se encontraba su amiga. La chica se agarraba un tobillo y cerraba los ojos, por lo que entendió que parte le dolía, Yaten le toco el tobillo-¿te duele aquí Mina?

-¡ay, ay! ¡Me duele!- se quejo, sin darse cuenta de cómo la había llamado

-¡te llevare a la enfermería!- y sin dejarla reaccionar al cargo entre sus brazos y corrió con ella hasta la enfermería, Seiya y Usagi, lo vieron y se pegaron detrás para acompañar a su amiga.

Durante el recorrido Minako pareció darse cuenta de lo que pasaba y vio como Yaten la caragaba en brazos y miraba al frente, ella miro su rostro y aprovecho para rodear su cuello con sus brazos y recargarse en el aspirando el aroma de su varonil perfume Yaten por su parte sentía la mirada azul de la chica y su respiración tan cerca de su rostro que una idea absurda paso por su mente al tenrla asi tan cerca, así que para evitar que algo pasara clavo su vista al frente y no la aparto de ahí, mientras que su corazón latia apresuradamente.

Después de unos minutos la doctora había dado un diagnostico.

-¿Qué paso doctora?- los ojos de Usagi eran suplicantes

-¿se encuentra bien? Yaten, lo cual hizo sospechar a la rubia de ojos celestes, pero no le prestó mucha atención.

-¡no se preocupen!, afortunadamente, no se fracturo, pero fue inevitable que el pie de la otra chica golpeara la tibia de su pierna…

-¿Qué quiere decir eso? No nos lo podría decir más claro- dijo Seiya quien se encontraba igual que Usagi de confundido

-¡bueno, en pocas palabras! Minako tuvo una fisura en el hueso de la tibia, por lo que tendrá que llevar una férula hasta que este mejor

-¿pero si podrá caminar¡ ¿verdad?- pregunto Usagi

-¡claro que sí! Solo que no debe esforzarse mucho para que mejore! Dentro de un rato pueden llevarla a casa- la doctora salió y los chicos permanecieron callados, después de unas horas, por fin, se pudieron llevar a la chica a su casa, Yaten y Seiya los acompañaron, prometiendo ayudarla mientras se recuperaba.

Usagi llego a casa estaba preocupada así que preparo rápidamente la cena y al tenerla lista de inmediato se puso a trabajar en lo que Andrew le hubiera enseñado.

La noche del cumpleaños de Mamoru llego al fin, Usagi se encontraba en su habitación arreglándose, Minako estaba en su habitación y estaba dispuesta a ayudarle con su arreglo

-¿y este cuarto de quién es?- pregunto Minako

-solía ser mi habitación antes de casarme con Mamoru- respondió nerviosa, había preparado la mentira- pero ahora que él se encuentra arreglándose ahí y para tener más privacidad las dos, decidí pasar mis cosméticos, también tengo algo de ropa por ahí- señalando su armario, la chica que se encontraba con la pierna inmovilizada solo sonrió

-¡bueno pues comencemos!

Ellas comenzaron a arreglarse la modelo escogió un vestido en color naranja ocre el cual brillaba, era entallado y de un amplio escote en la espalda, y de cuello alto y cerrado por el frente, recogió su cabello, en un alto peinado y se puso unos aretes largos de oro, y zapatillas a juego, aunque no podía utilizarlas pero prometió que iba a permanecer sentadita.

-¡estaré pendiente de ti eh!- le sentencio la chica- tu vestido está muy lindo- le dijo Usagi

-el tuyo también amiga ¡me encanto tu vestido!,- Serena había comprado un hermoso vestido negro de fino satín, que le llegaba hasta la media pierna, era estraples y a la altura del pecho tenia un corte tipo imperio había un drapeado dando la ilusión de una gasa, y era amplio en la parte del abdomen, haciendo resaltar su delicado cuerpo, se recogió el cabello haciéndose una raya de lado y caía del mismo lado en una cola, llevaba un tocado de pequeñas florecitas en color negro, zapatillas de tacón de tela de satín, con pequeños pliegues al frente que hacían juego con el vestido, y una abertura al frente en forma circular dejando ver sus dedos perfectamente cuidados y con las uñas pintadas. Como accesorios eligio unos discretos aretes y un collar a juego, todo en pedrería negra, pinto sus ojos de un color negro, dando la ilusión de ojos ahumados, lo cual resaltaba aun mas esa mirada, y sus labios de un rosa pálido.

-¿de verdad te gusta?

-¡a Mamoru se le caerá la baba al verte!- comento y eso hizo sentir muy bien a Usagi

-¡bueno bajemos! ¡Te ayudare!- Minako se apoyo en los hombros de Usagi y bajaron, Mamoru aun no llegaba, así que salieron al jardín a arreglar los pequeños detalles que hacían falta, finalmente, Mamoru bajo las escaleras, portando un traja informal de color negro y camisa celeste, desabotonada hasta la altura del pecho dejando ver su bien formado cuerpo y los musuculos de sus pectorales, se veía muy bien su musculatura resaltaba con el traje y eso no paso desapercibida para ninguna de las chicas presentes , su pelo estaba peinado se una forma muy singular, con algunos cabellos alborotados, dándole un toque sexy y con esa camisas sus ojos azules parecían volverse más llamativos.

-¡Mamo-chan! Te ves muy bien, Usagi salió al jardín pero no ha de tardar en venir,- justo en ese momento Usagi entro sonriendo, al verla Mamoru quedo mudo del impacto que le causo verla así, en verdad se veía hermosa. Recorrió cada centímetro de su cuerpo desde la cabeza hasta los pies para luego volver a ver su hermoso rostro, el cual se miraba muy bien con el maquillaje, mas hermosa aun.

- ¿U- Usagi?- dijo sin dejar de verla, ella lo miro y al darse cuenta de la manera en que el la devoraba se sonrojo.- ¡te ves…. muy bien!- dijo tratando de evitar volver a recorrer con la mirada a la rubia cosa que no logro pues sus ojos se desviaron inevitablemente en una mirada fugaz

-¡gracias! Tú también te ves bien- respondió ella al ver lo perfecto que lucia con ese atuendo, de la misma forma sus ojos se posaron en donde la camisa comenzaba a abotonarse, que era justo el medio de sus pectorales, pero lo que mas le impacto fue ver su rostro, ella nunca había negado que era guapo, de hecho se declaraba una de sus admiradoras pero ahora al tenerlo tan cerca comprobaba que era mas guapo aun de lo que se veía en las películas.

-¡ay! Que simples son, ¿solo van a decirse eso? Anda Mamoru bésala, si se ve que quieres comértela a besos- dijo Minako divertida, mientras permanecía sentada en una silla y había apreciado todo, ambos se vieron a los ojos sorprendidos pero no dijeron nada.

-¡toma!- dijo ella timida – es un regalo de cumpleaños ¡espero que te guste!- dijo sonriéndole y acercándose a el para darle un abrazo, el rodeo su delicado talle con sus brazos y le agradecia al oído

-¡muchas gracias Usa!- entrecerrando a los ojos al sentir el contacto con su frágil cuerpo y su suave piel, ella lo abrazo con fuerza y se separo un poco para darle un beso en la mejilla

-¡feliz cumpleaños Mamo-chan!- mientras que Mamoru abría muchos los ojos puesto que era la primera vez que ella lo llamaba así. Y rápidamente se separo al encontrarse con esos ojos.

-¡gracias!-volvio a decir aun impactado mientras le sonreía de una manera tan especial que ella se sintió muy nerviosa. Usagi bajo la vista acomodando un cabello y el chico no dejaba de mirarla. En eso llamaron a la puerta, y de inmediato la rubia dijo

-¡iré a ver quién es!-rompiendo el momento, al abrir se encontró con sus amigos Molly y Kelvin, quienes llevaban algunos bocadillos

-¡hola Usa! ¡Que hermosa te ves!- dijo su amiga

-¡en verdad estas guapísima! –comento su esposo y luego voltearon a ver a él festejado -¡hola Mamoru gracias por la invitación!

-no me den las gracias a mi sino a Usagi que insistió en que yo los invitara- comento con seriedad

-¡hola Minako! ¿Qué te paso?- interrogo la chica pelirroja al momento que se sentaba junto a ella y así comenzaron a platicar, fue así como poco a poco fueron llegando los invitados, Setsuna y Jedite, llegaron con un gran presente así como algunos miembros de la producción y también la abuela de Mamoru y su madre, rato después llego Andrew quien de inmediato corrió a saludar a la rubia.

-¡Usagi-chan! – la llamo y ella se dio vuelta para saludarlo

-¡hola Andrew!- saludo ella, y se acerco a el, a darle un beso

- Usagi-chan, ¡te ves muy bien!- mirándola discretamente

-¡gracias! Ven quiero que platiquemos sobre lo que me pediste que hiciera ¡quiero hacer el guion!- dijo jalándolo, Mamoru quien no había dejado de verla, tuvo el impulso de seguirlos pero alguien lo detuvo

-joven- dijo un chico que trabajaba con el – a nombre de la producción le damos este obsequio- dándole un enorme regalo forrado, a el, no le quedo de otra que recivirlo y atenderlo, sin dejar de ver como Usagi y Andrew se reian, y disfrutaban estando juntos en un rincon

-¡gracias! En realidad no era necesario.- respondió tomando un refresco mientras comenzaba a incomodarse por ver a Usagi y Andrew solos, al parecer ahora su relación era mas intima puesto que sonreían y bromeaban

-¡esperemos que le guste! Al parecer le hace falta en la casa- termino diciendo, mientras miraba a su alrededor el coloco en una mesa donde estaban los demás regalos y volteo a ver a donde estaba su amigo, miraba la forma en que el casi la devoraba con la mirada, estaba claro que Andrew estaba interesado en su esposa y eso le molestaba terriblemente, tomo un trago de un coctel y cuando se disponía a acercarse llego su madre y abuela

-¡que bonita fiesta hijo! Tu padre se disculpo por no poder venir tenia mucho trabajo-

-¡si claro me, imagino!- respondió presintiendo la verdad

-¡hijo ya sabes como es tu padre! ¡no te pongas triste!- trato de animarla la abuela

-¡no te preocupes por eso abuela!- respondió volteando a ver a la pareja del rincón discretamente.- ya estoy acostumbrado- respondió con algo de aspereza, causada por la imagen que veía a lo lejos, la abuela se dio cuenta y pregunto

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No me digas que Usagi y tu están peleados?- pregunto la abuela

-¡no, no es eso!- tratando de calmarse

-¿entonces por que la miras como si quisieras correr a traerla y tenerla junto a ti?- pregunto Kasumi, la cual pareció entender-¡hijo! ¿estas celoso? ¡pero si Andrew es tu mejor amigo- dijo con suavidad su madre

-mama abuela, ¡no empiecen con tonterías!, ire a saludar a mis conocidos! – y se retiro de ahí, para ir a saludar a otros amigos, aunque aun no llegaban ciertos _invitados "¿pensaran venir? Yo mismo le envie la invitación a Taiki"_, pensaba mientras sonreía con todos.

* * *

En el rincón Andrew y Usagi no dejaban de sonreír y Minako llego junto a ellos acompañada de Molly y Kelvin

-¡chicos! ¿Qué es lo que les causa tanta risa?- díganme porque estoy a punto de dormirme, a pesar de haber muchos chicos guapos no puedo moverme mucho- reprocho- y aunque Molly y Kelvin son muy divertidos sus risas en verdad son contagiosas

-¡ya Minako-chan! No te enojes! – dijo el rubio ofreciéndole su asiento mientras le ayudaba a sentarse

-¿no será que extrañas mas de lo que quieres a cierto chico de cabellos grises?- le pregunto su amiga

-¡Usagi!- grito ella apenada

-¡a ver a ver! Díganme ¿de que me perdi?- pregunto el, quien al igual que Molly y Kelvin parecían no entender

-¡no de nada!- se adelantoo la modelo, lanzando una mirada furiosa a Usagi, la cual guardo silencio, en eso alguien se acerco a ellos

-¡Taiki! ¿Cómo estas? ¡no te había visto desde que regresaron!- dijo Minako abrazando al alto chico quien se reia por su forma de ser.

-¡gracias! ¿y como va ese pie?- pregunto- Yaten me platico todo, así que no solo eres una gran modelo sino también una gran jugadora- menciono cerrándole un ojo, mientras que la pelirroja daba un golpe con el codo a Usagi para hacerle saber lo emocionada que se encontraba por estar frente a ellos.

-¡ay Taiki!- logro sonrojarla

-¡hola chicas!- saludo Seiya quien al ver a la rubia permaneció callado admirándola en silencio, mientras que cerca de ahí Mamoru veía como el pelinegro de larga cabellera prácticamente estaba devorando con la mirada a su esposa, apreto las mandíbulas mientras bebía y al terminar oprimió tan fuerte el vaso que se rompió, nadie pareció ver el incidente así que corrió a lavarse mientras unos meseros rápidamente limpiaban, desde el lavabo el actor continuo mirando a Seiya y a Usagi

-¡Taiki, Yaten Seiya! Les presento a unos amigos- dijo ella Usagi los presento y la pareja se mostro mas que emocionada y complacida

-¡que guapos son!- decía Molly

-¡Molly!- dijo su esposo cabizbajo

-¡claro que no tan guapos como tu!- le dijo su esposa mientras lo abrazaba y le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla y con este comentario todos comenzaron a reírse, en eso Seiya se acerco a Usagi y tomandola suavemente del brazo para marcar que solo quería hablarle a ella le dijo en un susurro

-¡bonbom! ¡te vez realmente espectacular!- la halago, cosa que Usagi agradeció sonriéndole, mientras pensaba la manera de apartar a Seiya de ahí y decirle todo antes de que se enterara.

* * *

Mamoru ya no aguanto mas, y al ver que Seiya y Usagi se hablaban con tal cercanía y familiaridad camino apresurado para llegar al lado de ellos, necesitaba alejarla de ese tipo, y no sabia porque sentía esos deseos de romperle la cara por atreverse a verla de esa manera. Sin embargo al acercarse alguien se acerco a el, y lo abrazo.

-¡Mamo-chan! ¡feliz cumpleaños!- grito la chica mientras se abrazaba de el, quien pareció no escuchar nada por lo que la mujer repitió - ¿Mamo-chan? ¿estas bien?- pregunto la castaña extrañada por tal recibimiento, entonces discretamente busco el punto hacia donde los ojos azules de su mejor amigo se dirigían y ahí, descubrio a Usagi acompañada de Seiya, al darse cuenta Makoto agacho la cabeza y se sintió un poco mal.- ¡ya veo!- susurro bajando el regalo que llevaba en la mano, entonces Mamoru reacciono y la atendió

-¿eh? ¡ah hola Mako! – mirándola a los ojos mientras le sonreía -¡muchas gracias por venir!- y volvió a lanzar una mirada asesina al cantante quien al parecer no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor pues no dejaba de ver a la diosa que tenia frente a el.

* * *

-¡Seiya! ¿Cómo llegaron aquí? ¿Quién los invito?- pregunto nerviosa, la chica "_ay no, debo decirle la verdad antes de que se entere de otra forma, durante todo este tiempo, no tuve oportunidad de verlo ni de hablar a solas con el"_

-¿Qué pasa? ¿no te alegras de vernos? – pregunto el

-¡no, no es eso! Es que no esperaba verte aquí hoy- respondió,

- ¿ya te dije que te ves hermosa?- hablándole al oído, ella se puso nerviosa y trato de retirarse un poco, así que se movio un poco para integrar a los demás a la platica. Y Yaten comento

-¡Mina! ¿no deberías estar guardando reposo?- pregunto el chico de cabellos plateados mientras levantaba una ceja y preguntaba con tono autoritario

-bueno si, pero no estoy esforzándome- le respondió - ¡prometí permanecer sentadita y no moverme! ¿verdad Usa?-

* * *

Mientras tanto Makoto trataba por todos los medios llamar la atención de Mamoru, pero no lograba ya que el se mostraba algo inquieto así que termino diciéndole.

- Makoto, discúlpame! ¡tengo que hacer algo! ¡hablamos después!- dijo tomandola de los hombros para hacerla a un lado y comenzó a caminar haciéndose paso entre la gente. Mientras que Makoto lo miraba alejarse completamente sorprendida puesto que nunca la había rechazado ni dejado con la palabra en la boca.

* * *

-¡cierto Yaten! No le he quitado la vista de encima toda la noche- le dijo Usagi y después de le ocurrió una idea. – aunque tengo mucho que hacer así que Yaten ¿podrías ayudarme a verla no?- pregunto con tono inocente mientras que a la modelo casi le da un infarto y trato de negar con la cabeza pero su amiga le sonrió

-¿yoo?- pregunto algo sorprendido

-¡si es que debo ver algunos detalles, sino Mamoru se pondrá como energumeno.- Dijo bromeando sin darse cuenta de que había revelado algo.

-¿tu conoces a Mamoru bombon?- pregunto incrédulo Seiya, al igual que sus hermanos tenían curiosidad por saber y la miraban, ella sonrió nerviosamente y respondió

-¡pues si! ¡si lo conozco! De hecho Mamo-chan y yo somos es….-

-¡hola! ¡buenas noches a todos!- interrumpio Mamoru llegando al lado de Usagi y pasando su mano por sus hombros y saludo con la otra a los hermanos Kou

-¡hola Mamoru!- saludo Taiki un poco sorprendido al ver como el actor tomaba a Usagi, el comenzó a recordar por que Usagi se le hacia conocida y en ese momento el se dio cuenta de el juego de sortijas que ambos usaban en su mano izquierda y comprendió todo, volteo a ver a su hermano menor el cual parecía igual de sorprendido que el y Yaten.

- ¡Mamoru! ¡que linda casa- dijo Yaten, el único que aun no decía ni una palabra era Seiya, Usagi lo miraba y se sintió un poco mal, por lo que estaba pasando

-¿bombon? ¿conoces a Mamoru Chiba?- pregunto tontamente, y con algo de incertidumbre el chico de la larga coleta. Mientras miraba la forma posesiva en que el actor se acerco a ella, pero debido al fuerte impacto no fue capaz de armar conjeturas tan rápido como sus hermanos, en su cabeza únicamente estaba la imagen de ellos dos juntos, el rodeándola de los hombros y recordó que Mamoru era un hombre casado, entonces diviso el anillo que lucia Mamoru, por inercia bajo la vista a la mano de la rubia y vio que ella también lucia una joya igual.

-¡si Seiya Mamoru es…- comenzó a decir Usagi, pero no termino ya que el actor se adelanto

-¡Usako es mi esposa!- termino de decir el acercándola mas a su cuerpo mientras cerraba sus ojos y besaba su frente tiernamente para luego voltear a ver a Seiya, no había duda de que había cierto tono triunfante en el timbre de su voz, mientras que Seiya parecía escuchar una y otra vez la frase sintiendo como sus piernas se doblaban.

* * *

Amigas ¡por favor digamne que les gusto! Por que en verdad me quebré la cabeza pensando en la forma y las palabras precisas para hacer que Seiya se enterara de todo esto y como ven ¡no fue nada bonito! ¡que mala soy! Muajajajajaja, pero bueno fue a petición de algunas chicas, agracezco a mi amiga Patty por darme la idea y a Maricela, ya que ambas me aconsejaron la forma en que esto pasaría ¡amigas espero que les haya gustado! Ahora esperemos la reacción de todos los demás… como ven, ya hay muchos sentimientos de por medio entre esta parejita, solo es cuestión de tiempo Jejeje no sean impacientes, miren que les he complacido en algunos capítulos con uno que otro besito y acercamiento por ahí, así que esperaremos al siguiente para ver que pasa.

Quiero agradecer nuevamente a las alertas y favoritos, a las nuevas lectoras ya que rebasamos los 300 rewievs y eso me da muchísimo gusto, así que no sean malas y déjenme su comentario. Les mando un beso y un abrazo a todas y especialmente a las que dejaron un rewiev en el capitulo anterior.

**Andrea Rodriguez, patty ramires de chiba, nahima-chan, Carmen, Sailor mercury o neptune, Sailor 1989, moonlight-princess, Neo reyna serenity, amafle, mary, kary, isabel20, lucecita moon, princesita serenity de chiba cristy de chiba, mirtiangis, Sandy-serena, mapi, cecy!, Seiya-Moon, Usagi&Mamoru, anyreth, lilith, Sailor lady, misstress9, marstucha-kun, lerinne, usagi13, cris, tinta de luna y nanasse moon chiba.**

Gracias a las a nuevas lectoras y bienvenidas, espero queeste nuevo capitulo sea de su agrado, espero comentarios ansiosamente por que estoy feliz de haber llegado a una nueva meta y todo es gracias a ustedes.


	20. La primera cita

HOLA AMIGAS!!! Solo quiero agradecerles enormemente por el apoyo con este y mis otros fics, saben que gracias a ello les he ido tomando cariño y por eso deseo que esta navidad y año nuevo se la pasen realmente espectacular, que todos sus sueños se hagan realidad y que santa les traiga todos sus regalos incluida a mi, que deseo a Darien, y no digan que ya tengo uno en casa, pero es que necesito al real jaja, sin mas me despido de ustedes.

NOTA:- Sailor Moon y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, y la historia es una adaptacion de un dorama coreano del mismo nombre..

* * *

**LA PRIMERA CITA**

El ambiente se habia vuelto un poco pesado en aquel rincon del hogar, mientras que otros invitados disfrutaban de la musica, las bebidas o los aperitivos, un chico sentia que no encajaba del todo en ese lugar, rapidamente entendio el mensaje, no habia sido necesario hacer esa pregunta estupida, para que Mamoru le restregara en la cara la verdad. Parecia que todo se habia detenido, miraba los rostros de todos, sus hermanos lo miraban con preocupacion, Minako, Andrew junto con Molly y Kelvin tambien reflejaban algo de sorpresa, sentia como todas las ilusiones que habia creado se desvanecian de pronto, miro al actor una vez mas, quien mantenia firmemente abrazada a la chica de ojos azules que lo miraban con una expresion muy extraña, tristeza quizas. Durante esos intantes nadie comento nada, y aunque el perdio la nocion de cuantos segundos habian pasado, trato de reobrar el sentido diciendo.

-¡ah! ¿asi que el es tu esposo bombom?- tratando de sonar lo mas tranquilo posible

-¿que pasa? ¿acaso no lo sabias?- comento Mamoru con cierta ironia, que no paso desapercibida para nadie, incluso la rubia se volteo a verlo un poco extrañado, miro el brazo del chico que se negaba a soltar su estrecha sintura y le indico con la mirada que la soltara, mas sin embargo el la jalo mas aun a su cuerpo.

-¡la verdad no imaginanamos que ella estuviera casada!- dijo Yaten – ella nunca comento nada al respecto, por eso, nos cae de sorpresa el saber eso- Seiya miro a Usagi una vez mas para luego decir

-bueno Yaten lo que pasa es que, se fueron tan repentinamente que no nos dio tiempo de explicarles las cosas, ademas ella no va a ir por la vida diciendo ¡mirenem todas,, soy la esposa de Mamoru Chiba! – decia Minako exagerando sus gestos para aliviar un poc la tension que se habia hecho presente -¿no lo crees?

-¡pues si! Tiene razon!- menciono Taiki - ¡Mamoru dejame decirte que tienes una esposa muy linda!

-gracias- respondio el mirando a la rubia quien en verdad se veia esplendida- pero hoyse ve mas hermosa que nunca- le dijo mientras ella sintio su cuerpo estremecerse al oir aquello, nunca antes le habia hablado asi y aun sonaba en su cabeza la forma en que la habia llamado "Usako..Usako...Usako" eso la hizo sonreir un poco pero aun no podia evitar sentirse mal por Seiya

-¡pues me alegro Usa! ¡hacen una bonita pareja!- dijo al fin Seiya

-¡bueno chicos! ¿porque no seguimos disfrutando de la fiesta

-¡si la fiesta esta muy bonita ire por algunos bocadillos- dijo Molly

-¡te acompaño!- le dijo Kelvin

-¡bueno! Nosotros iremos a atender a los invitados- dijo el actor acomodandose el saco y tomando de la mano a su esposa haciendole entender que se le llevaria con el

-¡disfruten de la fiesta!- dijo ella retirandose mientras el la lelvaba de la mano por toda la sala, al verse caminar detras de el de esa forma y sentir la calidez de su mano sobre la suya, se sintio tan bien, sentia una tranquilidad enorme como si siempre hubiera estado de esa forma con el, _"¿que le pasa a Mamo-chan? Esta comprotandose muy extraño...¿sera que esta fingiendo frente a todos?...¡si seguramente es eso!_" penso muy triste.

Por su parte Mamoru apretaba con fuerza la diminuta mano que yacia sobre la suya, era increible la calidez y la tranquilidad que le provocaba estar asi. Se detuvo y tomo algunos jugos y le ofrecio uno a ella, por algun motivo queria mantenerla cerca de el y no dejar que se alejara de su lado.

-¡gracias!- dijo ella atendiendo la amabilidad del actor y tomo un poco- entonces Mamoru la admiro en silencio, recorrio su bello rostro y su delicada figura, entonces miro su sonrisa y comenzo a pensar _"en verdad que tienen razon todos, ahora que lo veo bien, ella es muy hermosa, lo que pasa es que nunca lo habia visto por que la mayor parte del tiempo esta peleando o gritando por cualquier cosa"_ –sonrio al pensar en esto_-"pero no entiendo ¿porque al verla con Andrew o Seiya siento que la sangre me hierve, y no quiero verla junto a ellos, no entiendo ¿cual es el problema?.....dentro de mi siento algo que nunca habia sentido,,y quiero avveriguar que es, seguramente es la cercania que ella y yo hemos mantenido durante los dos ultimos meses"_ penso mientras la miraba, ella lo miro y nerviosa le pregunto

-¿porque me miras asi?-

-¿yo? ¿como? No te estoy viendo- tratando de voltear hacia otro lado, ella entrecerro los ojos demanera sospechosa

-¡ah no! Entonces debo estar loca ¿no lo crees?

-pues si. Creo que si. – su actutud demostraba que estaba mientiendo y es que en eso el no podia fingir,ella siempre terminaba por desmentirlo asi que se paro frente a el y lo tomo de la barbilla para obligarlo a verlo. El levanto la vista para evitar verla a los ojos

-¿que haces?

-¡mirame a los ojos y dime que no me estabas mirando!- levantandole una ceja, se levanto sobre la punta de sus pies para alcanzar a verlo y el nervioso dio una paso hacia atras, ella lo tenia donde queria

-¡no..n-no se de que hablas!-

-¡vamos Mamoru confiesalo!- el miro sus bellos ojos y estaba a punto de admitir su derrota cuando en eso fueron interrumpidos.

-¡pero si aca estan!- dijo Setsuna- ¡que lindos se ven! ¡se nota que estan muy enamorados! ¿verdad Jedite?- al oir eso Mamoru y Usagi voltean a verse, el se pone nervioso y ella sonrie tambien agradeciendo el comentario

-¡claro! ¡se ven muy bien!

-¡es que en verdad estoy muy enamorado de mi esposa!- dice el besando tiernamente sus mejillas, ella se siente como su piel se eriza ante tal demostracion de afecto, pero decide que es momento de frenarlo, no le esta gustando nada el rumbo que las cosas estan tomando

-¡gracias! Si nos disculpan ¡Mamo-chan! ¿podemos hablar afuera?- pide ella, el lo mira con desconfianza pero accede asi que salen al jardin

-¿de que quieres hablar?

-¡vamos hacia el puente!- señalando el pequeño kiosko que se encontraba a la orilla del mar-¡ahi no hay nadie!- el no entiende el porque de tanto miesterio pero decide ir con ella y se alejan el le toma de la mano para que pueda caminar sin tropzarse aunquen en verdad no le necesita puesto que el puente esta iluminado por multiples velas.

-¿que es lo que miras?- pregunto Andrew a la castaña que observaba desde lejos a la pareja

-¡nada!- dijo rapidamente sonriendole, el se dio cuenta y tambien se sintio algo impactado pero despues de todo, era normal, puesto que Usagi y Mamoru eran esposos.

-¿se ven bien juntos? ¿no lo crees?- dijo

-¿pero que te pasa? ¡sabes bien que Mamo-chan no la ama!el ama a..

-¿a quien? ¿a ti?- pregunto ironico le moestaba de algun modo su actitud posesiva

-¡tu lo has dicho! Ademas. El me lo confirmo...- el oprimio con fuerza su copa, lo suficiente pra que ella se diera cuenta- ¿te molesta?

-¿porque habria de molestarme? ¡no es un secreto para mi! Y por favor ¡dejemos esta platica!

-tienes razon- dijo con tristeza, paraluego ver los ojos verdes de Andrew- ¿bailarias conmigo?- el tono de melancolia que la castaña utilizo y su mirada triste le hicieron imposible resistirse y termino accediendo.

-¿te encuentras bien Seiya? Digo ¿si quieres nos vamos?- dijo Taiki tratando de ser solidarion con su hermano

-¡de ninguna manera! Es cierto que me tomo por sorpresa la noticia, pero no voy a darle el gusto a Mamoru de que me vea derrotado,

-¡me parece muy bien!¡asi se habla hermano!- le animo Yaten

-¡vamos! ¡la fiesta apenas comienza!- dijo el mientras saludaba a algunos compañeros del medio artistico.

En un rincon una pareja devoraba todos los bocadillos que se le presentaban como si estos fueran a terminarse.

-¡Kelvin! Pasame esas galletas con philadelfia

-¡Molly! ¿no te hara daño comer tanto?

-¡¿me estas diciendo gorda?- dijo ella comenzando a lloriquear

-¡no, no! ¿como crees?- dice con una gota en la cabeza

-¡pues por si lo olvidaste! ¡debo de comer por dos!- dijo cahntajenadolo

-¡esta bien! ¡come todo l que quieras!- dijo llevandose un a galletita el tambien- sabes ¡este lugar es genial! Deberiamos frecuentar a Usagi-chan mas seguido ¿no lo crees?

-¿y porque? Su esposo no nos soporta- furnciendo el ceño.

-¡Molly! ¡mira nada mas las personalidades que hay aca! ¡se me acaba de ocurrir un excelente proyecto! Y para eso necesito la ayuda y las influencias de Mamo-chan, asi que hay que llevarnos mejor con el ¿no lo crees?

-¡pues si tu lo dices! – respondio aun sin dejar de comer.

El resto de la fiesta paso sin contrariedades, pero bajo la luz de la luna y algunas velas, Usagi miraba y respiraba el aire fresco y la brisa del mar, meintras cerraba los ojos junto a ella Mamoru la miraba sonreir.

-¿en que piensas?- se atrevio a sacarla de sus pensamientos

-¡recordaba que... hacia años no me sentia tan feliz!- la respuesta lo sorprendio un poco y comprendio el por que, camino y se recargo sobre el barandal que habia para cruzar las piernas y brazos para mirarala

-¿los extrañas mucho?

-¡todos lo dias!, pero ...- inclinando la cabeza un poco- hasta hace un par de meses...¡todo ha sido mejor!

-¿y eso por que?- sin imaginarse la respuesta, ella dio un paso para quedar frente a el, sentia que le debia muchas cosas pues desde su llegada, la casa se habia vuelto menos solitaria y se sentia acompañada

-¡eso es gracias a ti!- dijo tomandole suavemente las manos para mirarlo a los ojos, al reflejarse en ellos, Mamoru comenzo a sentir de nuevo esa necesidad de estar junto a ella, de protegerla y de impedir que nada la haga llorar. Su corazon latio tan rapido con ese gesto que apreto con fuerza sus manos, el viento jugueteaba con los cabellos de la rubia desordenandolos un poco, asi que el suavemente tomo sus cabellos y loos acomodo detras de su oreja, su corazon le pedia mas, necesitaba abrazarla y sentir el calor de su cuerpo, no pudo evitar rozar con su mano sus mejillas, ella cerro los ojos al sentir la caricia, y dentro de su ser sintio como todo se detenia, el ciento incluso parecia estar en armonia con el latido de sus corazones, el aroma de sus cuerpos parecia ser un fuerte afrodisiaco que envolvia sus sentidos y los turbaba, Mamoru no entendia como podia ser capaz de perder el control cuando la tenia cerca y ella por su parte parecia perder toda furza de voluntad, era como si sus deseos pudieran mas que la razon.

Al verla con los ojos cerrados Mamoru tuvo el impulso de besarla, algo mas fuerte que el se lo exigia, dentro de el mantenia una lucha interna, pues por un lado se habia prometido evitar quealgo asi pasara, pero por el otro, no podia evitar ver los labios rosas que parecian estar esperando los suyos, tan solo basto un moviemiento de su brazo detras de la espalda de Usagi para que ella se lanzara a sus brazos, ella se pego a su cuerpo como su tambien tuviera la necesidad de estar junto a el y levanto los brazos para rodearlo por su cuellom, sin abrir los ojos, el acaricio su mejilla una vez mas y cerrando sus ojos acaricio sus labios, esta vez fue muy lento, como temiendo que ella o rechazara pero ella acaricio tiernamente sus cabellos logrando que su piel se erizara por completo, entonces comenzo a hacer mas presion, ella se dejaba guiar y saboreaba los labios de Mamoru los cuales le parecian tan familiares, y cada vez mejores, a pesar de su inexperiencia la suavidad de los movimientos hicieron de ese instante algo magico, conmovimientos pausados y ritmicos se estaban besando, esta vez sin la premura del tiempo, o la presion de alguien, se besaban por que sus cuerpos asi se lo exigian y el ambiente propicio que se exploraron a su gusto y acariciaron hasta que sintieron la necesidad de respirar. El abrio lentamente los ojos para verla a ella todavia agitada, parecio reazzionar y bajo sus manos de su cuello mientras se volteaba y le daba la espalda.

"_¿que he hehco? ¡he vuelto a besarla! Aun cuando me prometi que nunca mas pasaria...¿estara enojada?..¡que tonto! ¡seguramente si! ¡preparate para una buena regañiza Mamoru!... pero... yo... ella se lanzo a mis brazos y me abrazo ¡me correspondio..¿porque? ¿que le paso?"_

El pensaba todo esto y se habia provocado un silencio que duro algunos minutos, ninguno se atrevia a decir nada, por que esta vez nada los habia obligado a darse un beso.

"_¿porque hice eso?...¿porque? no entiendo que me pasa....¿porque de pronto senti la necesidad de besarlo?...¡ay no! ¿que va a pensar de mi? Pensara que soy una loca...¡despues de todo no habia por que besarnos! ¡no quiero verlo!... vine hasta aca con el firme proposito de enfrentarlo por su actitud pero ahora... ¡termine comentiendo esta locura!"_

-¿tienes frio? _–"¿frio? ¿comos sentir frio despues de ese beso?"_

-¡si! Sera mejor que entremos- dando media velta para comenzar a caminar pero sin mirarlo a los ojos, el camino detras de ella pero antes de entrar el la detuvo suavemente

-¡espera! Antes de entrar yo... quisiera hablar conigo- entonces ella levanto su mirada y lo vio, parecia nervioso y presintio lo que queria decir

-¡no te preocupes! ¡hagamos de cuenta que no paso nada! ¡tan solo nos dejamos llevar por el momento!- menciono con curdeza volviendo a la realidad a Mamoru quien aun se encontraba en extasis por ese beso

"¿nos dejamos llevar por el momento?...entonces ¿no significo nada para ella?"

-¡espero puedas perdonarme! ¡te prometo que no volvera a pasar!-

-¡asi lo espero!- dando media vuelta y siguiendo su camino.

El resto de la noche paso con tranquilidad , la pareja saludaba a sus conocidos y se divirtieron aunque muy en el fondo, ninguno de los dos estaba tranquilo, esa vez algo habia pasado y los atormentaba a cada segundo. Al final decidieron no darle importancia pensando que era lo mejor para ambos.

Los dias habian pasado rapidamente, Seiya frecuentaba a Usagi pero no olvidaba que era una chica casada, aun asi, no podia evitar admirarla en secreto, siempre se encontraban en clases y junto con Minako y Yaten se la pasaban de maravilla. Por otro lado Andrew tambien permanecia cerca de ella, ya que estaban progresando mucho con la novela la cual a pocos dias de su lanzamiento se habia vendido como pan visitas y salidas parecian no gustarle nada a Mamoru quien trataba de contener sus celos, y se refugiaba en su trabajo o en salir con Makoto. Sin embargo cada vez necesitaba mas y mas de la cercania de la rubia, y comenzaba a pensar en ella mas de lo acostumbrado, necesitaba aclarar sus sentimientos con ella, no podia creer lo que le estaba pasando.

-¿que haras el dia de hoy?- le pregunto Mamoru esa mañana mientras ella regaba las plantas y el se encontraba descansando en la hamaca leyendo un libro.

-pues no tengo cita con Andrew, quizas en la tarde vallamos con Seiya al cine- dijo

-hazlo otro dia, y hoy, vallamos juntos a cener por ahi- dice el

-¿que?- ppregunto sorprendida, Mamoru ya habia caminado hacia la casa para evitar confrontaciones asi que le aclaro.

-no te olvides, paso por ti a las 7 pm.- Respondio el metiendo las manos en su bolsillo, a la chica se le ilumino el rostro cuando fianalmente pudo reaccionar e hizo una enorme sonrisa, mas que rapido se apresuro a hacer sus labores cotidianas, el dia transcurrio con normalidad y a las 7 y media ella sale de la casa compltamente emocionada y satisfecha con lo que habia elegido, una falda de mezclilla y una blusa de manga de tres cuartos semitransparente, muy femenina en color amarillo, los zapatos hacian juego con la blusa y su maquillaje era muy natural. Bajo las escaleras y tomo su bolsa, Mamoru ya se encontraba en el automovil.

-¿porque tardaste tanto?- pregunto el un poco aburrido por la espera mientras cambiaba la estacion de la radio

-¡cierran la plaza hasta despeus de las 9! ¿cual es el problema?- dijo ella subiendose al carro

- iremos a cenar, ¿que se te apetece?- pregunto mirando como ella estaba sonriente, como hacia algunos dias no la veia, su rostro estaba radiante y su sonrisa le demostraba lo feliz que se sentia.

En otro lugar la diseñadora recibia una carta por correspondencia, al leer el remitente abrio ansiosa, y repaso rapidamente las lineas, al hacerlo y ver el resultado, respiro profundamente y tomo el telefono para realizar una llamada, bastaron algunos minutos para que su incondicional amigo estuviera a su lado, la chica se mostraba nerviosa, el chico tomo un sorbo de cafe mientras la miraba con curiosidad.

-¿que te pasa? Te noto muy extraña

-¡no es asi!- dijo ella agachando la mirada mientras que tomaba con fuerza el sobre que llevaba entre las manos, finalmente decidio mostrarselo el leyo y volteo a verla tratando de comprender a donde iba todo aquello

-¿no vas a decirme nada?- pregunto ¿que me aconsejas deberia tomarme un curso de ingles?

-¡pero eres buena con el ingles! No creo que lo necesites- respondio amablemente- pero aun no entiendo esas ganas repentinas que te dieron de ir a Nueva York- dirigiendo su vista hacia otro punto, Makoto se sorprendio un poco pero trato de fingir una sonrisa

- la verdad es que quiero prepararme aun mas, el trabajo no lo es todo, y quiero ser una gran diseñadora- el la miro con detenimiento mientras suspiraba - ¿ y tu cuando te regresas a Nueva York?- pregunto

-¡yo no voy a regresar a Nueva York!- respondio con seriedad- tengo preparado varios proyectos y por el momento me sera imposible alejarme de Tokio-

-ah,- atino a decir la castaña-

-asi que no necesitas ir a ningun lado- le dijo, ella lo miro y prosiguio- Makoto-chan ¿porque haces esto? – ella no decia nada y trataba de hacerse la desentendida – creo que te he dejado muy en claro mis sentimientos y lo que pienso sobre lo nuestro

-¿de que?-

-nunca podre andar con la mujer que mi mejor amigo ama ¡eso lo sabes muy bien! Crei que habia quedado claro, yo no soy el unico hombre que hay sobre la tierra, ¡fijate en otro! Que yo no puedo verte mas que como mi mejor amiga- le dijo friamente aunquen por dentro pensaba _" espero que puedas entender que para mi, la amistad de Mamoru es mas importante aun, no puedo ser yo quien le robe a la unica mujer que ha amado_" ¡no podemos llevar esto mas lejos!

-¿porque tienes que ser tan cruel conmigo?- interrogo ella, sintiendose desecha por dentro, mientras trataba de contener las lagrimas-

-¡no seas necia! Y dejemos esta conversacion en paz- dijo el levantandose -¡vamos te llevo a casa!- dijo acomodandose el traje cafe, ella no respondia, parecia usente asi que Andrew prosiguio -¡esta bien entonces me ire yo primero! Que estes bien, cuidate-mientras se alejo de ese lugar pensando en lo miserable que era por hacerla sufrir de esa manera, pero el creia que era lo mejor el podia conquistar a cualquier mujer, en cambio Mamoru con su caracter tan reservado, nunca se habia atrevido a declararle su amor a Makoto y eso, era lo que frenaba su atraccion hacia Makoto.

En el automovil del joven actor Usagi aun estaba emocionada.

-¿que te parece una pasta?- pregunto el, mientras maniobraba en el trafico

-¡oh, me encanta el spaguetti!- respondio, Mamoru la miro, y entonces parecio cambiar de opinion

-o tambien podemos ir a un restauran chino- mientras la miraba, mas su respuesta lo dejo admirado

-¡me encanta la comida china! El chow men es mi favorito- dijo apaludiendo con sus dos manos

-creo que mejor deberiamos ir a Subway- dijo al fin

-¡Subway me parece genial! ¡venden uns baguetts enormes!- dijo abriendo mucho los ojos, lo que termino por desesperar al chico

-¿hay alguna comida que no te guste?-

-¡me gusta de todo!-. le respondio, entendio que no podria con ella asi que suspiro dandose por vencido, en eso el celular de el suena. Mamoru lo toma y atiende la llamada

-¡hola! ¿con quien hablo?- usagi miraba por la ventanilla la ciudad de alguna forma esa salida significaba algo muy especial para ella ya que nunca habian salido juntos, y mucho menos en algo que parecia una cita, Mamoru estaba preocupado y volteo a verla - ¡esta bien! ¿donde estas?- la rubia escucho esto ultimo y tuvo un presentimiento- ¡esperame"- dijo finalizando la llamada, ella lo observo con detenimiento

-¿sucede algo?- pregunto

-volvamos a casa- fue la seca respuesta que obtuvo, ella sintio que su corazon se paralizo, _"¿ir a casa? Esto no esta bien, no suena nada bien ¿que le hizo cambiar de opinion?"_ se preguntaba, ella no respondio asi que Mamoru se atrevio a decirle – o puedes irte tu sola si gustas, pasare por ti en una hora afuera del centro comercial, la chica bajo la mirada para que el no notara su tristeza y fruncio un poco su gesto se sentia triste y muy decepcionada, no fue capaz de decir mas y asi fue como el la dejo afuera del centro comercial, mientras ella miraba alejarse el auto.

"_bueno creo que me entretendre en algo mientras Mamoru llega, a ver_"- penso tratando de animarse- _"ire a los videojuegos!, hace tiempo que no lo hago y luego puedo ir de compras_"

Finalmente Mamoru llego a donde tenia que llegar, lo que vio no le gusto nada, sobre la mesa del bar yacia su amiga y la dueña de sus suspiros, en un estado deplorable, bebia algunos tragos y no se habia percatado de su llegada lo cual lo hizo preocuparse aun mas. Se sento en el asiento junto a ella, quien lo miro y eso le basto para darse cuenta de que estaba muy tomada, sintio un nudo en la garganta al verla asi, sabia que sufria, la pregunta era ¿porque?

-¿que ha pasado? ¿porque estas asi?- juntando sus manos mientras esperaba pacientemente su respuesta

-¡nada! Solo queria verte- la respuesta dejo helado a Mamoru quien volvio a mirarla - ¡Mamo-chan! ¡me siento muy mal! ¡soy tan infeliz!- se quejo, el sintio como una opresion en el pecho al verla sufrir de esa manera, sabia quien era el causante de todo eso y queria evitarlo a toda costa.

En la plaza Usagi terminaba de jugar completamente defraudada por no poder pasar los niveles de Sailor V _"¡que perdida de tiempo, este juego se pone cada vez mas dificil, refunfuño, mientras abria su celular, ¡son mas de las ocho!, ire a mirar algunas tiendas altes de que cierren_"

-nunca me habia sentido asi- comenzo a llorar, Mamoru la escuchaba en silencio, le dolia verla y oirla hablar asi, pero sabia que ella lo necesitaba. –soy una estupida

-amar a alguien- dijo el – es cosa de tontos- diciendo esto para el mismo, al recordar el sentimiento tan fuerte que sentia por esa chica maravillosa de ojos verdes y cabellos castaños

-¿amar a alguien?- se burlo- Andrew me dijo que...¡el jamas andaria conmigo!- Mamoru sintio un poco de coraje como se atrevia el, a decirle eso, y dejarla en ese estado -¡que me olvide de el! Y busque a alguien mas- murmuro mientras daba otro sorbo a su copa- pero yo quiero tenerlo a mi lado a pesar de su rechazo

- eso es por que lo amas- le respondio con dolor, al recocnocer ese sentimiento – quieres tenerlo a tu lado por que lo amas, y por eso te sientes asi- manifesto Mamoru mientras pasaba saliva por su garganta tratando de contener el sentimiento que habia dentro de el, tomo la botella y se sirvio, tomandola de un solo golpe. Makoto lo miraba en silencio

-ahora que lo veo ¡eres increible!- le dijo, el sintio como su corazon se acelero tan solo de escucharla decir eso, pero debido a su estado trato de restarle importancia, fue cuando el vibrador de su celular interrumpio el momento y lo atendio al notar que era Usagi quien lo llamaba, la castaña lo miraba, en sus ojos se reflejaba el dolor y la tristeza que en su corazon sentian, pero miraba a su lado a ese chico de mirada calida quien siempre estaba ahi para ayudarla y recordo que fue el mismo Andrew quien le dijo que estaba enamorado de ella, y ella misma lo habia comprobado dias antes.

-¿cuando vas a venir?- se esucho del otro lado de la linea – tengo hambre y me duelen las piernas ¿podrias venir rapido por favor? ...¿todavia te vas a tardar?... ¡es que hace frio! Estan apunto de cerrar la plaza

-¿por que estas esperando?- pregunto el al oir eso – deberias entrar y comprarte algo para cenar, entonces Makoto dijo

-¡no hagas eso y ve a casa!- lo cual pudo escuchar perfectamente la rubia

-¿estas con Makoto-chan?- reconocio la voz al instante y al hacerlo se reclino un poco en una banca para evitar que sus piernas la traicionaran ¿porque sentia tanta rabia cuando escuchaba su nombre? No podia entenderlo

-¡vete!- dijo Makotolevantando mas la voz - ¡yo tambien me ire!

-esta bien ya voy, solo espera un poco- le dijo para luego colgar, mientras que en la plaza Usagi decia

-¡solo espera un poco! Pedire lo mas caro del menu para que aprendas! ¡que hambre!- dijo furiosa mientras se sentaba a esperarlo.

-¡es hora de irnos vamos te llevare a casa!- dijo el levantandose mientras ella lo miraba inexpresiva y sin moverse de su ñugar

-¡vete tu! Yo me quedare un poco mas,- se sento a su lado y ella le dijo -¡deberias irte ya! Usagi te esta esperando, ¡no deberias hacerla esperar!- comentaba mientras aun conservaba un poco de lucidez- ¿te esta esperando no es asi?

- te llamare a tu casa en una hora para ver que llegaste bien- dijo evadiendo la pregunta, ella le sonrio demostrandole que estaria bien. Y el se levanto para ir al encuentro con a rubia, sin embrago no habia salido del restaurant cuando escucho el sonido de unas zapatillas detras de el y una voz que le decia

-¡Mamo-chan!¡no me dejes! ¡no te vallas de mi tu tambien!- dijo llorosa mientras se abrazaba de su espalda y recargaba su cuerpo en el de el chico, Mamoru, no supo que decirle, volteo a verla y el estado de su amiga era demasiado impactante, la tomo de los hombros y le dijo.

-¡te llevare a casa! ¡no te preocupes! ¡nunca me alejare de ti!

-¿lo prometes?- pregunto ella aferrada a su cuerpo, el sabia que no estaba bien que no debia prometer nada, pero ahi frente a sus ojos estaba la mujer a la que el amaba, o al menos eso creia, y le respondio

-¡lo prometo! ¡estare a tu lado siempre! Ahora vamos a casa.

Eran mas de las nueve de la noche, el centro comercial habia cerrado y unicamente quedaban algunos empleados en la plaza, Usagi comenzo a sentir miedo y se sintio sola, ademas hacia frio asi que cansada de esperar decidio tomar el ultimo autobus que la llevaria cerca de su casa, eran casi las diez de la noche. Mantenia la esperanza de verlo en casa, pero no fue asi, cuando llego, el auto de Mamoru aun no se veia, y ella comprenio que seguia junto a ella.

"_¿sera Makoto la chica a la que Darien ama?... ahora que lo pienso, ella es la unica chica y amiga a parte de Minako-chan a la que el frecuenta.."_pensaba mientras se metia a su cama tratando de dormirse, pero no lo consiguio, escucho el ruido del auto, afuera y se asomo discretamente por la ventana, lo vio bajar y meterse a la casa. Segundos despues escucho los pasos por la escalera, se acosto en su cama, estaba muy enojada y no queria verlo ni hablar con el, los pasos llegaron hasta la habitacion del chico, entonces se detuvieron y dieron media vuelta en direccion a la habitacion de ella, el toco suavemente la puerta y pregunto.

-¿Usagi? ¿estas ahi?- ella se tapo la cara con las sabanas, quera salir y gritarle lo patan que era pero a la vez no entendia por que tenia ese sentimiento de rabia hacia el, al no escuchar respuesta por parte de ella se dirigio a su habitacion, sin encender las luces se dejo caer en el suelo recargando sus brazos en la cama, quedandose muy pensativo por todo lo que habia pasado con Makoto.

* * *

¿que les parecio el beso? Pro fin es un VERDADERO BESO DE AMOR jaja.

Disculpen que lo deje hasta ahi pero es que la verdad no se como llegue a escribir tanto, cada vez escribo mas y me veo obligada a interrumpirlo, este capitulo pensaba llamarlo Sentimientos, pero pues se me alargo mas de lo que esperaba aunque por lo que ven ya las cosas parecen ir tomando mas sentido!!! Wii!!! Ahora si esperen el proimo capitulo titulado SENTIMIENTOS!!

Gracias enormemente a todas por la espera se que me quieren matar, pero ahora no me pueden decir nada eh!! Puesto que he actualizacdo los tres fics en dos dias asi que no me regañen!!!

Nos vemos pornto y las dejo deseando que la paz reine en sus corazones en estos dias.

Muchas gracias a las amigas y fieles lectoras que me dejan saber por medio de un comentario lo mucho que les gusto, no saben lo que sinifica para mi este fic pues ademas me divierto con el

**Karanbunnymoon, sailor lady, tinta de luna, patty ramirez de chiba, paolac78,. Cristhal, lis.g, monik. Andrea Rodriguez, princes moon-light, sailor 1989, mapi, cris, neo reyna serenity, amafle, nahima-chan, lerinne, Seiya-Moon, cecy!!, isabel20, Thea serpens, lucecita-moon, Usako-Tenhou, Misstres9, cristydechiba, Nana_cullen, Hotaru no Kikaru, sailor mercury o neptune, Angel, luz cullen chiba, sandy-serena, mary, sailorO, Usagi&Mamoru, usaGI13, anyreth, condy, cherrie SA, osita, cris, ange_bengi, Rosy.**

Uff!!! Creo que ahora si hay un nuevo record nunca habia reibido tantos rewievs y eso me llena de felicidad, pues me hace saber que la historia en verdad les gusto!! Gracias a todas miles de besos y espero que me dejen saber si valio la pena el trabajo de hoy, por queme sente desde las 10 de la mañana hasta las tres de la tarde para terminarlo, jeje perdon de antemanosi escribi mal algun nombre u omiti algun detalle

Sin mas!!! Gracias!!!! amigas


	21. SENTIMIENTOS

Hola a todos!!! Me da un gusto enorme saber que cuento con el apoyo de todas ustedes para la elaboración de este proyecto, acá tienen este capítulo, las dejo y disfrútenlo, no olviden que los personajes solo le dan vida a esta adaptación, saludos!!!

* * *

**SENTIMIENTOS**

Una chica de largos y ondulados cabellos castaños despierta con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

-¡ay! ¡Que dolor tan insoportable!- dice mirando su reloj-¡por dios son las once de la mañana!- grita levantándose dispuesta a darse un baño e ir a su tienda. Mientras se encontraba en la tina, recuerda lo vivido el día anterior, mientras piensa. "_Mamo-chan estuvo conmigo toda la tarde…. ¡fue un detalle muy tierno de su parte_!" pensó mientras sonreía muy feliz al sentirse protegida por ese hombre.

En Full House las cosas iban de la siguiente manera, Usagi se encontraba cepillándose. En eso Mamoru entra completamente sudado debido a su rutina matutina.

-¡hola buenos días! -Saludando a la rubia quien únicamente volteo a verlo con indiferencia y no le respondió-¡buenos días!- repitió en voz más alta- pero obtuvo la misma respuesta-¿A dónde fuiste anoche? ¿Qué hiciste?

-¿te importa?- le respondió arqueando una ceja, el chico pareció entender así que pregunto

-¿esperaste mucho tiempo?- lavándose las manos

-¿te crees que soy tan estúpida como para esperar?- haciendo un gesto molesto el cual le dejo en claro a el que estaba furiosa.

-¿Qué harás hoy?- tratando de cambiar el tema

-¿Por qué haces tantas preguntas?- aventándole la toalla en el cuerpo y salía del baño, Mamoru comprendió y, cerró la puerta corrediza para comenzar a desvestirse, deslizo sus pants por sus piernas bien torneadas y se admiro discretamente en el espejo, se encontraba con unos bóxers cuando abruptamente la puerta se abrió. Se encontró con ese par de hermosos ojos celestes los cuales por un segundo parecieron perderse entre los rincones de su cuerpo. Tomo su playera y trato de cubrirse lo que pudo mientras encaraba a la rubia-

-¡hey! ¿Qué pasa?- levantando la voz ya que se sentía incomodo y por poco lo observa completamente desnudo.

-¡si no vas a ir a la plaza pues cancélalo! Y si no vas a hacerlo entonces ¿para qué me dices?- dijo gritando tan fuerte dejando escapar así toda la furia contenida el día anterior, el la miro, respiro hondo y acomodándose los cabellos le dijo.

-has dicho que no me esperaste-

-¡cierto!- grito conteniendo sus lágrimas-¡me fui de allí! ¡Me fui después de tres horas! Pero eso no me hizo sentir mejor.- luego coloco sus manos en la cintura y levantando la vista para alcanzar al alto chico le dijo -¿tan insignificante soy para ti? ¿Tan graciosa?- haciendo gestos que demostraban todo el rencor que su frágil cuerpo podía sentir.

-¿Cuál es el problema?- dijo con tranquilidad – soy un chico ocupado que no puede cumplir sus promesas.

-¿Qué cual es el problema?- colocando sus dos manos en la cintura y levantándose sobre sus puntas

-¡si! ¿Cuál es el problema? ¡Te alimento, te visto, te protejo y te pago! ¿Por qué te pones así?- ella se dio cuenta entonces de que estaba haciendo todo un alboroto por algo que no tenía razón alguna para reclamarle

-¡u! ¡Eres un ignorante!¡adiós!- le dijo saliendo mientras cerraba los puños-¡no me esperes para cenar!

Mamoru la observo marcharse completamente confundido, no sabía porque ella se había puesto tan mal. Después de bañarse bajo pero la rubia ya no se encontraba, entonces se puso cómodo, tomo un libro y se sentó a leer.

Mientras tanto Usagi iba sumida en sus pensamientos.

-¿Usa me estas escuchando?- decía la rubia mientras iba maquilándose y un chofer las llevaba, ya que aun no le quitaban el vendaje.

-perdón Minako-chan, no te iba escuchando ¿Qué me decías?- pregunto ella

-¿Qué pasa Usa? ¿Tienes algún problema? ¿Por qué no me hablas de ello?- preguntaba, Usagi no respondía nada –es que ¿no me tienes confianza?

"_ay Minako perdóname pero…si te digo este secreto perderé Full House" _pensaba

-¡prometo que alguna vez te lo diré Minako-chan!. Pero por ahora ¡no quiero hablar de eso!

-¿es por Mamo-chan? ¿Qué ha pasado esta vez?

-bueno…es que…- comenzaba a decir ella ya que le molestaba muchísimo lo que había sucedido el día anterior, aunque no sabía porque pero se sentía muy molesta.

-¡anda dime!- decía ansiosa- ¡te aseguro que la gran diosa del amor Minako Aino solucionara tu problema!- Con una gran sonrisa, lo que logro hacer sonreír a la rubia de las dos coletas.

-¿Minako-chan tú conoces a Makoto?

-¡claro!, es una gran diseñadora y además es la mejor amiga de Mamoru?

-¿la mejor amiga?- el solo escucharla decir eso la atormentaba, ya que comenzaba a sospechar que ella no era tan solo una amiga.

-¡claro! ¿No lo sabías?

-¡si, si lo sabia! Pero ¿Qué tipo de relación tiene ellos? ¿Desde cuándo se conocen?- pregunto

-mmm, según lo que ellos han platicado se conocen desde los hace mas de 9 años, creo que desde niños- dijo al fin, mientras observaba la actitud de su amiga.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No me digas que tienes celos de Makoto-chan?- cuando la rubia de ojos celestes escucho aquello levanto la mirada, era como si de pronto se diera cuenta de ello. _"¿yo celosa?"-¡_anda dime! ¿Estas celosa?-picándole las costillas

-¡no!- respondió mientras trataba de reponerse

-¡pues no lo parece! Nada más al hablar de ella debiste haber visto la cara que pusiste ¡parecías otra!- dándole más vuelo.

-¿en serio?- dijo ella abriendo la puerta para bajar puesto que habían llegado a la prepa, ayudo a bajarse a su amiga-¡no para nada!

-¡no te creo nada! ¡Platícame de una vez que paso!- dijo hablándole con seriedad, pero en eso Seiya llego para ayudarles a ambas

-¡está bien! Te lo diré en el recreo- dijo al fin suponiendo que al hablar del asunto podría tener más claros sus sentimientos

Mientras tanto Setsuna platicaba con Taiki Kou.

-¿entonces la idea es que Mamoru participe en un video y que nosotros lo produzcamos?

-¡pues si!, reconocemos la calidad artística de Mamoru, y claro que sería un honor para nosotros además de que lograríamos ganar más publico en este país.

-¿dices que Mamoru acepto no es así?-

-¡así es Jedite! ¡Solo que aun tenía que presentarles el proyecto y esperar su aprobación- comento serio el castaño

-pues no hay nada más que decir, ¿Cuándo comenzamos a filmar?

-¡si les parece! ¡En una semana! Para organizarnos en el horario

-¡muy bien!- asentó Setsuna iniciando así con la organización de las filmaciones.

El cantante llevaba aproximadamente unos 10 minutos observando a las chicas desde lejos, una de ellas se notaba sumamente pensativa y triste mientras la segunda trataba de animarla, en eso su acompañante le dijo.

-¿Qué tanto miras?- acercándose junto a él, lo que causo que descubriera la verdad- ¡ah, ya veo!- mirando a su hermano- sabes Seiya…no creo que sea prudente…

-¡necesito tu ayuda!- le dijo de pronto

-¿Qué? ¿Para qué quieres mi ayuda?- aunque de antemano sabía lo que le pediría, conocía demasiado a su hermano para saber que estaba embelesado-

-¡necesito que alejes a Minako de Usagi! ¡Necesito hablar con ella!- le dijo suplicante

-¡hermano!¡no te metas en broncas! ¿Acaso no viste que ella está casada? Y además con Mamoru Chiba, con el que vamos a trabajar- tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón

-¡no Yaten! ¡Debo hablar con ella! Pero no de lo que tú piensas! Lo que quiero es …saber porque esta así ¡tan triste!- sin dejar de verla -¿me ayudaras?- volvió a decir

-¡está bien vamos!

-¿entonces Mamoru te dejo en la plaza para irse con Makoto?- gritaba la rubia

-¡Minako-chan! ¿Podrías decirlo más fuerte?- ironizo Usagi

-¡discúlpame amiga! Pero es que me dio mucho coraje ¿Cómo se atreve él a hacerte esto? ¡Es un idiota! ¡Pero me va a escuchar!- decía

-¡no, por favor no le digas nada o pensara que soy una chismosa!. Seguramente Makoto y el, se llevan muy bien

-¡pues si! ¡Pero tú eres su esposa! ¡Debería estar contigo!- en ese momento la rubia de las dos coletas se dio cuenta de que todo encajaría si ellos fueran un matrimonio normal, pero no era así. Así que nuevamente se puso triste. En eso fueron interrumpidas

-¡Minako! ¿Podemos hablar?- al escuchar la voz, ella se sobresalto, Usagi le sonrió y le guiño un ojo, mientras decía-

-Seiya ¡vamos por un café!- y el pelinegro la siguió, dejando a la pareja solos.

-¿Qué pasa Yaten?- jugaba con sus manos muy nerviosa _"¡ay no, ¡contrólate Minako! Si no quieres que se dé cuenta"_

-¿Por qué estas tan nerviosa?- pregunto el mirándola

-¿Quién? ¿Yo?....¡no estoy nerviosa!- dejando caer su panecillo accidentalmente –"¡_que idiota, ahora pensara que soy una torpe!"_ mientras que el peli plateado la miraba divertido.

-¡bueno, si tu lo dices!- rio-recordé que esta tarde te quitaran las vendas.-La modelo sintió que su corazón latía tan fuerte que seguramente el chico podía escucharla.

-¡ah si, es cierto!- dijo tratando de sonar lo más natural posible

-bueno es que yo…me preguntaba si…. ¿podría acompañarte?- Minako dio un salto y volteo a mirarlo para comprobar que lo que había escuchado no era producto de su imaginación.

Mientras tanto cerca de ahí, Usagi caminaba nerviosa al lado de Seiya-

-¿Qué te pasa bombón?- en eso el chico se dio cuenta de su error -¡perdón! Usa, es que, es la costumbre

-¡no te preocupes!- decía ella sonriéndole- sabes Seiya, yo..Quería disculparme contigo- comenzó a decir mientras jugaba con sus dedos

-¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunto aunque sabía a qué se refería

-¡es que! ¡Me siento muy mal! ¡Después de todo lo que paso! ¡Yo debí decirte que estaba casada con…

-¡Usagi! ¡No te preocupes! El momento no se dio, y eso es todo,.- tratando de parecer tranquilo- solo que, no me lo imaginaba

-¡te juro que yo quería decírtelo pero siempre había algo que lo impedía!- dijo mirándolo a los ojos, ella advirtió que el era muy guapo y sus ojos eran muy llamativos. Se sonrojo y volteo la cara-

-¡solo dime! ¿Eres feliz?-la pregunta le extraño

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no se me nota?- fingiendo una sonrisa

-¡pues es que!...¡se me hace raro eso es todo!-antes de que el dijera algo mas ella dijo.

-¡si soy feliz! ¡Quiero mucho a Mamo-chan!- se sonrió al escucharse decir eso y mantenía la mirada al frente, mientras que Seiya sentía que su corazón se quebraba en mil pedazos

-¡no sabes cuánto me alegra saber eso!- le dijo _"¡tonto! ¿Qué pensabas que ella era infeliz? Si están recién casados, ¡que tonto!"-_ sabes que, puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras, acá tendrás siempre a un amigo- le dijo-

-¡Seiya!- murmuro la rubia un poco alterada por sus palabras.

En la casa de la pareja, el actor escuchaba que alguien tocaba así que salió a recibir, sin embargo se llevo una gran sorpresa.

-¿ustedes?- parándose sobre la puerta-¿Qué hacen aquí? Usagi no está ¡se fue a la escuela! Así que vuelvan otro día, intento cerrarla pero antes de que lo lograra el castaño dijo.

-¡no queremos ver a Usagi!- metiéndose a la casa

-¿entonces que quieren?- permaneciendo aun en la puerta para hacerles saber que no eran bien recibidos en ese lugar.

-¡queremos hablar contigo!- dijo con valentía la pelirroja, a el chico no le quedo de otra que aceptar y los dejo pasar,

-¿de qué se trata? Si es por dinero ¡olvídenlo!- dijo. A lo que ellos parecieron indignarse y Kelvin le extendió una carpeta.

-¡tengo pensando hacer un proyecto y necesito que nos apoyes!- el tomo la carpeta y la dejo en la mesa de centro

-¡no me interesa!- ante la mirada atónita de ambos.

-¿pero ni siquiera la has visto? ¡Te aseguro que es un excelente idea!- le animo la chica de ojos verdes.

-¡no!

-¡siquiera chécalo!- insistió Kelvin- el tomo la carpeta y mientras leía arqueo una ceja- ¿verdad que es increíble? ¡Pensamos que si nos das tu apoyo, nuestro negocio crecerá más, por el simple hecho de ser tú! ¡Eres famoso!- decía el chico entusiasmado-¿nos apoyaras?

-¡no tengo tiempo!- dijo levantándose-¡lo siento!, si quieren esperar a Usagi, no ha de tardar en llegar, con permiso-

-¡uy! ¡Es un baboso! ¿Cómo se atreve?- decía Molly haciendo corajes

-¡que tipo más engreído! ¿Qué le vio Usagi?- le siguió su esposo, en eso los dos se miraron y Molly dijo

-¿no se te antoja algo mientras esperamos?

-¡si! ¡Vamos a ver!- Molly corrió hacia el refrigerador mientras sacaba la leche, la fruta y los pastelillos -¡guau! ¡Esto si es un gran banquete! ¡Preparare algo rápido!- le dijo mientras el tomaba un plátano y lo comía

-¡yo iré a dar una vuelta!- subiendo las escaleras, así llego a la habitación de el actor, donde se sorprendió por lo enorme que era, luego abrió una puerta y sus ojos se abrieron aun mas demostrando su admiración.-¡este guardarropa es más grande que mi propia habitación- decía mientras abría las gavetas, y miraba lentes, relojes, corbatas y miles de pares de zapatos, la ropa estaba clasificada por colores y había enorme diversidad de camisas y pantalones, el chico feliz tomo un gorro y se lo puso, también se puso un reloj y unos lentes y al final advirtió, una caja de regalo. Que tenía una nota y decía.

"_¡espero que te guste!_

_¡Feliz cumpleaños Mamo-chan!. Con cariño Usagi"_

Abrió desesperadamente la caja, la cual ya estaba desenvuelta para encontrarse con una finísima chamarra de piel color blanco de Calvin Klein.

-¡wau!- exclamo y sin pensarlo más se la puso-¡que bonita! ¡Usagi tiene buen gusto!- y si bajo las escaleras para enseñarle a su esposa.

-jajajaja ¿y eso?- le dijo ella al verlo, mientras mordía una manzana

-¡mas respeto para la estrella del momento!- poniendo porte de galán y fingiendo la voz lo cual causo mas gracia en su mujer

-¡jajajajaaja! ¡Estas loco!- decía- pero te ves ¡guapísimo!- le dijo,

-¿en serio? ¿Me veo bien?

-jajaja la ropa te queda un poco grade pero es por falta de músculos- decía para molestarlo.

Desde la biblioteca Mamoru escucho los ruidos escandalosos de la pareja, así que un poco histérico, salió, mas al hacerlo su sorpresa fue grande al ver a ambos comiendo de su comida y lo peor, a Kelvin usando sus prendas, cuando identifico una de ellas se puso como loco

-¡¿Qué demonios?! – Mirando el pastel y el helado sobre la mesa-¿Qué están haciendo?

-¡pues esperando a Usagi como nos dijiste!- respondió Molly como si no estuviera cometiendo algo grave

-¡¿Quién les do permiso de comerse esto?!- decía furioso dando gritos

-¡tranquilo Mamoru…..!- dijo Kelvin

-¿Qué llevas puesto? ¡Quítatelo ahora mismo!- le advirtió -¡esa chamarra me la obsequiaron-¡tratando de hacérsela quitar, cuando de pronto Molly le avienta una cascara de plátano

-¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¿Por qué nos gritas y nos tratas así?-

-¡dile a este tipo que se quite esa chamarra!- decía poniendo una mano en la cintura mientras cerraba los ojos y trataba de tranquilizarse.

-¡solo quería llevarlo puesta un ratito!- dijo nervioso mientras se quitaba las prendas-¿ves? ¡Ahí están!- riéndose nervioso mientras que Molly lo miraba indignada

-¿me puedes decir cuál es el problema?- dijo de pronto la pelirroja

-¿Qué?- pregunto Mamoru cruzando los brazos y riéndose -¿Qué no se supone que yo debo estar molesto?

-¡¿Quién te da derecho a tratarnos como pordioseros? ¡¿Por que nos gritas?!

-¡Molly, tranquila!- dijo Kelvin tomándole la mano, pero ella se soltó y se acerco mas al actor quien miraba incrédulo

-¡se comportan como unos pordioseros!, primero le roban la casa a Usako- dijo – y adema de eso

-¿¡como nos llamaste?!- interrumpió ella -¡pordioseros?-y aventándose al alto chico comenzó a darle patadas y golpes por donde fueran, Kelvin intentaba controlarla, pero la chica estaba fuera de si, y Mamoru solo atinaba a cubrirse, después de todo solo era una chica y no podía hacerle nada

-¡detente Molly!- decía su esposo, la chica le jaloneaba de los cabellos y le daba arañazos, cuando se escucha una voz desde la puerta

-¿Qué creen que están haciendo? ¿están locos?- los tres voltearon a ver a Usagi, Mamoru al verla sonrió como un niño, con el cabello alborotado y la playera desgarrada, el cuadro daba risa, pero la rubia sintió una rabia al ver a ellos y a Mamoru en ese estado así que corrió hacia ellos

-¡el idiota de tu marido!- comenzó a decir Kelvin

-¿Quién eres tú para decirle idiota?- pregunto poniendo sus manos en la cintura, mientras que Mamoru corría para ponerse detrás de ella mientras la tomaba de los brazos y la ponía como escudo- ¿acaso son amigos? ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así?- mirándolo y en eso advirtió que el tenia raspones- ¡por dios! ¿Qué clase de animales son? ¿Ya vieron como lo dejaron?- tomando su rostro con las dos manos, mientras que el, hacia un puchero y sus amigos se enfadaron

-¿lo estas defendiendo?- dijo Molly

-¡claro que si! ¡Lo defiendo! ¿Y que?- enfrentándose a la pareja quien la miraba extrañada. Al escuchar eso el pelinegro abrió los ojos y bajo la mano que se encontraba en su mejilla _"¿me defendió_?" un poco confundido pero contento al ver su reacción

-¿¡así que prefieres a este que a nosotros!?- dijo Molly

-¡claro que si!- y acto seguido los saco a rastras hasta la puerta

-estas no son maneras- dijo el chico castaño

-¡nuestra amistad ha terminado!- le grito Molly

-¡bien! , ¡No es algo que me vaya a hacer falta!- termino dando un portazo, mientras Mamoru continuaba sorprendido, después ella volteo a verlo y con preocupación tomo el botiquín

-¡mira nada mas como te dejaron esos salvajes! ¿Por qué no te defendías?- poniendo su mano en su cara mientras lo miraba con ternura.

-¡¿Qué quieres que haga ella era una mujer?! No podía pelear contra ella-

-¡peleas conmigo todo el tiempo! – le dijo acertadamente, el no encontró que responderle así que simplemente se dejo apapachar mientras que ella curaba delicadamente sus raspones y ponía una vendoleta en su ojo.

Después de comida, el miraba en el espejo del baño su vendoleta y sonrió al recordar el momento en que ella se lo puso. Se llevo una mano al ojo y sonrió mientras ideaba un plan. Se arreglo, se puso una camisa negra manga corta y pantalones de mezclilla y bajo las escaleras.

-¡voy a salir!- dijo mirándola limpiar la cocina

-¡vete con cuidado!- le respondió sin voltear a verlo ya que estaba muy concentrada en sus labores domesticas, así que metiendo sus manos a la bolsa, le dijo.

-¡te veo en el cine!- saliendo de la casa, instantes después Usagi reacciono _"¿en el cine?"_

Entonces corrió hacia la mesa de la sala, y se encontró con dos boletos para ver Luna Nueva, el corazón le salto de alegría y vio la hora, la función era a las 5 de la tarde, dejo el trapo en la cocina, se quito el mandil y subió corriendo las escaleras para ir a arreglarse.

En la tarde estaba lista para irse, tomo su bolsa y cuando iba por .la puerta el teléfono de la casa sonó. Corrió a responder la llamada

-¡hola! Casa de la familia Chiba- mientras se reía al escuchar cómo se oía decir eso, mas no esperaba escuchar esa voz

-¡hola Usagi! ¡Soy Makoto! ¿Me podrías pasar a Mamoru?

-¡lo siento!- su voz sonaba triste – el no está en casa

-¡ah! Entonces ¿podrías decirle por favor que lo he llamado?-la rubia asintió sintiendo como su corazón se encogía, aun sin entender porque se ponía así.

-¡si! Yo le digo, ¡que estés bien!- se despidió mientras suspiraba, luego recordó la cita y se apresuro a salir.

A lasa 4 y media se encontraba en la plaza miraba los aparadores mientras hacía tiempo a que llegara el actor. Tomo los boletos como si fueran lo más preciado que tenía y suspiraba mientras pensaba. _"¿le llamo o me espero?, ¡no mejor me espero no quiero que piense que soy una desesperada!"_ sentándose en una banca. Los minutos pasaban y con cada uno de ellos la inquietud de la rubia aumentaba, llego el momento en que faltaban solo 5 minutos para que diera inicio la película así que comenzó a comprar.

-¿en qué le puedo ayudar?- pregunto sonriente la chica, ella aun mantenía la esperanza de verlo llegar de repente así que miraba hacia todos lados _"¿y si me dejo plantada?", _pensaba con tristeza- ¿señorita?- le preguntaron una vez más.

-deme por favor una palomita y un refresco-pero después pareció cambiar de opinión -¡que sean dos por favor!- instantes después miraba los comerciales, aunque a decir verdad no los estaba viendo pues estaba muy al pendiente de la entrada. Finalmente la película dio inicio, ella hizo un gesto de resignación y cruzo los brazos haciendo un puchero. En eso no se percata de que alguien se sienta a su lado, para cuando lo hace intenta reclamarle.

-¡oye este asiento está ocupado!

-¡shhhhhtt!- hacen las personas de alrededor mientras ella se siente muy avergonzada.

-¡lo siento!- para luego voltear a ver al extraño que tiene unas gafas osbcuras y una boina color verde militar que combina con su camiseta la cual, en la obscuridad delineaba el perfecto cuerpo varonil-¡dije que estaba ocupado!- acercándose a su oído, entonces el voltea a verla y acercándose también a ella le dice.

-¡soy yo, cabeza de chorlito!-mirándola a través de las gafas, sus rostros estaban tan cerca que sintieron una descarga recorrer sus cuerpos, Mamoru la miraba embelesado afortunadamente los lentes no le permitieron a la ojiazul darse cuenta de este detalle.

-¿Por qué llegas tan tarde?-pregunto un poco nerviosa alejándose de el

-estaba esperando a que se apagaran las luces. –Respondió, entonces ella lo miro y sonrió aliviada, -¿de qué te ríes?

-pensé que… me habías dejado plantada como la otra vez- llevándose unas palomitas a la boca. El no respondió y mantenía sus ojos fijos en ella. -¿ves bien con los lentes puestos?-entonces el se quito los lentes lentamente y cruzando las piernas se dispuso a mirar la película, Usagi no cabia de felicidad y sonreía mas de lo normal, le extendió las palomitas y el refresco.

-¡gracias!- dijo el volteando a verla, en esos momentos sus miradas se encontraron para verse fijamente, Usagi sentí que el corazón le saltaría de felicidad, y su estomago revolverse debido a los nervios, Mamoru por su parte disfrutaba de ver su rostro radiante de felicidad y su enorme sonrisa dibujaba. No podía despegar los ojos de ella, quien se recargo sobre la silla y se acerco a él. El también se acerco y miro sus labios, pequeños y perfectamente delineados esperando por un beso suyo, pero entonces recordó la promesa que se hubiese hecho y opto por comenzar a ver la película, lo mismo que la rubia.

Al terminar la película subieron al lujoso carro del actor, permanecieron en silencio, Usagi pensaba "¡_que feliz estoy_..."_Mamo-chan y yo en el cine!... ¡juntos_!" sentía como su corazón latía fuertemente y no dejaba de verlo para comprobar que todo era cierto y no estaba soñando _"¡es tan guapo, tan tierno, algunas veces….¡ay no Usagi! ¿Qué cosas piensas?, pero la verdad diga lo que diga ¡tiene un gran corazón! Y yo….yo siento que…"_

-¿estas consiente?- pregunto el de pronto rompiendo el silencio, mantenía la vista al frente y en su rostro había una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción

-¿de qué? –pregunto con inocencia, el chico rio aun mas

-¿de qué me estás viendo fijamente?- volteando a verla para ver su reacción, la cual fue de total sorpresa y noto que se ruborizaba

-¿yo? ¡Estás loco!- fingiendo demencia mientras revisaba una revista que había comprado. El ajiazul sonrió y para cambiar el tema pregunto

-¿te gusto la película?- Usagi se sentía más que feliz, su sonrisa respondía todo y al verlo Mamoru comprendió lo bien que se sentía, no pudo evitar sentirse feliz también

-¡si! ¡Fue una gran película!- decía ella

-me alegro…..- dijo admirándola, mientras ella seguía sonriendo ¿Qué fue lo que más te gusto?

– Edward es muy guapo pero la verdad Jacob Black es aun mejor- decía mientras sus ojos se iluminaban. El chico frunció un poco el ceño al escuchar eso- no sé. Si hubiera sido Bella no sabría bien a quien elegir- decía mientras sonreía

-¿así que te gustaron los dos?- pregunto serio

-¡ay no! ¿O si? ¿A ver Edward, Jacob? ¡Ay no se a quien elegir!.....-pensando un poco- Pero creo que definitivamente erigiría a el lobo, estaba….¡¡¡guapísimo!!!! Si alguna vez conoces a Taylor Lauthner ¡llévalo a casa!- dijo con ilusión, mientras que el tomaba serio el volante y manejaba dando por terminada la plática, el cambio fue tan brusco que ella lo noto-¿pasa algo?

-¡no! No pasa nada- le respondió fríamente, la rubia se sintió un poco triste e hizo un puchero cuando en eso recordó algo

-¡por cierto! ¡Te llamo Makoto esta mañana!- dijo mirándolo, de inmediato el se giro para verla y preguntar

-¿Makoto-chan? ¿Qué te dijo?- pregunto ansioso, ella noto esto y sintió que o corazón se encogía de pronto

-pues que no podía localizarte por celular y que quería hablar contigo- sin pensarlo mas Mamoru tomo el celular y marco su número, en esos instantes Usagi sintió como todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, y espero pacientemente a que por fin el dijera algo.

-¿Dónde estás?- pregunto él con ternura, cosa que la entristeció aun mas.- ¿enferma? ¿Qué paso?...... ¿en qué hospital estas?..... ¿Llamaste a papa?..... ¡Enseguida voy para allá!- dijo acelerando el celular y frenando de golpe para dar la vuelta y dirigirse hacia un hospital

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- pregunto Usagi

-¡Makoto-chan está enferma y en el hospital! ¡Debo ir a verla!- "_debo ir a verla_", esta última frase resonó en la mente de la rubia, cerró los ojos y trato de pensar en otra cosa pero no le fue posible. Así fue hasta que legaron al lugar, Mamoru bajo rápidamente del carro y corriendo se dirigió a la recepción, Usagi lo siguió, y escucho

-¡en el tercer piso! Habitación 512- nuevamente el corrió dejando a la rubia sola, ella camino deprisa detrás de él, al ver que no conseguía alcanzarlo corrió mas, pero parecía que él se había olvidado de ella, así que después de un rato se detuvo comprendiendo lo que ella presentía, camino un poco más a rápido al ver el numero de las habitaciones hasta que al fin llego.

Sonrió y respiro, pero al poner su mano en la puerta para empujarla vio que el se acercaba a ella, con suma delicadeza de coloco la mano en la frente, ella permaneció afuera observando eso mientras su corazón latía cada vez más rápido. Entonces él le tomo la mano con delicadeza y se sentó junto a ella.

Fue entonces cuando le quedaron en claro dos cosas: primera ¡Mamoru amaba a Makoto! no había duda, la forma en que el la miraba y la tocaba demostraban el amor secreto que el profesaba, ella se llevo una mano al corazón como tratando de detener la velocidad de sus latidos, sentía que sus latidos podían escucharse en ese lugar tan silencioso en esos pasillos frios, sonrió tontamente entendiendo y sintiendo algo que nunca antes había sentido, no lograba comprenderlo, era algo que a veces le hacia sentir una inmensa felicidad como momentos antes, y algunas veces la hacían sentir un dolor intenso, como en esos momentos. Ahí estaba el segundo descubrimiento de ese dia, todo eso solo podía significar algo.

"_¿acaso estoy….enamorada de Mamoru?" _

* * *

¿Qué sintieron? ¿Cómo vieron el capitulo?, al menos esta vez Mamoru se porto tierno ¿no lo creen? Jajaja haciéndole esos comentarios ¡que modesto! ¿estas consciente?... pobre Usa pero ahora ella comienza a darse cuenta de que algo sucede cuando esta junto a el, no deja de verlo y de sonreír cuando esta a su lado, y esta ultima escena le confirmo sus sospechas. Ahora viene lo mas interesante ¿Cómo lidiara ella con todo esto? ¿le confesara su amor? ¿se dará cuenta de lo que Usagi siente antes de que el "matrimonio" termine?. Espero sus comentarios y de antemano les agradezco por cada uno de ellos, les mando un fuerte beso desde acá y espero que pronto suba un nuevo capitulo, se que me tarde con este pero es que tenia mil pendientes y además desde la vez anterior ya tenia la mitad y lo perdi todo por un virus, así que tuve que escribir de nuevo jaja espero que les guste mucho ahora si, nos vemos pronto no sin antes agradecer a mis queridísimas y preciosas lectoras.

**Amafle, nahima-chan, mary, Hotaru no Hikaru, anyreth, tinta de luna, Cherrie SA, Sailor mercuri o neptune, nana_decullen, cristy de chiba, Sailor 1989, mapi, neo reyna serenity, Usagi 13 isabel20, princesirta serenity de chiba, luz cullen chiba, princess moon-ligth, lucecita moon, smoonangel, Sailor lady, sakura_moon, luna, Sandy-serena, Seiya-moon, cindy, lerinne, jokissere86,natsch, misaochinomori03.**

A las nuevas lectoras bienvenidas a este fic y de corazón les agradezco con toda el alma su delicado tiempo, un beso a todas, las quiero!!!


	22. Confesion

HOLA!!!! V_V NO SABEN LO CONTENTA QUE ME ENCUENTRO AMIGOS Y AMIGAS, SUS COMENTARIOS HAN LLEGADO A LOS 400 ASÍ QUE ESO ME PONE DOBLEMENTE FELIZ, NO SABEN CUANTO POR ESO LES DEJO ESTE CHAPTER.

NOTA: SE QUE ESTAN ANSIOSAS POR VER MAS ROMANCE Y MENOS DRAMA PERO LES REPITO QUE ESTA HISTORIA ESTA BASADA EN UN DORAMA COREANO Y LAS COSAS VAN POCO A POCO, DEMASIADO ME ATREVO A DECIR, ASÍ QUE LES PIDO QUE NO DESESPEREN. SIN MAS LES DEJO EL CAPI DE HOY.

* * *

**LA CONFESION**

Usagi se encontraba con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho, intentando reconocer el sentimiento que se estaba formado dentro de ella. Mientras tanto adentro.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Han dicho algo los médicos?- preguntaba Mamoru con preocupación. La castaña simplemente le volteo la cara fingiendo molestia y cruzaba los brazos.

-te estuve llamando pero el celular estaba apagado… ¡así que tuve que venir sola!- le dijo en tono de reproche

-¡lo lamento! Es que lo traía apagado- se disculpo él con tono dulce

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto en llegar?- mirándolo fijamente mientras que el ojiazul se sentía terrible por verla así

-perdóname, ¡no tenía idea!- se justifico él mientras la miraba, se notaba la preocupación en sus ojos. Usagi observaba en silencio desde afuera, intentando contener el sufrimiento, sentía un nudo en la garganta, tan grande que al tragar dolía.

-¡te llame hoy a casa! ¿Acaso Usagi no te dijo nada?- pregunto fríamente haciéndose la víctima y moviendo la cabeza al mismo tiempo que levantaba una ceja.

-¡no es así!- dijo de pronto soltando su mano -¡ella misma me dijo que llamaste solo que…!

-¿Cómo te sientes?- dijo de pronto el doctor que entraba interrumpiendo el momento, y luego miraba hacia la puerta para preguntar-¿Qué haces ahí hija? ¡Pasa!

Makoto vio entonces como la rubia entraba y le sonreía mientras la saludaba. Makoto volteo a verla y luego miro a Mamoru. _"¿estaban juntos?_" pensó.

-¡hola! ¿Cómo estás?-saludo la rubia Parándose entre su suegro y su esposo

-¡bien! Gracias- mirando el cuadro con tristeza. El doctor Chiba procedió a revisarla mientras Mamoru no le apartaba la vista de encima, todo esto bajo la supervisión de Usagi quien hacia lo posible por mantenerse de pie y no salir corriendo de ahí, sonreía de vez en cuando de manera nerviosa pero parecía que nadie se dio cuenta de eso.

-¿así que has venido?- pregunto el padre a su hijo, todos ahí se daban cuenta perfecto de la manera tan fría en que ellos se miraban

-¡si! Sabes que no iba a dejarla sola- respondió, Usagi escuchaba todo desde su lugar.

Permanecieron ahí un par de horas, ella comento los síntomas y el porqué se encontraba ahí, y el doctor revisaba y tomaba nota de todo, Usagi se ofreció a ir por unas bebidas, pretexto suficiente para distraer un poco su mente y evadir lo que sentía y regreso con dos cafés, y jugo para la enferma, finalmente llego la hora en que el doctor Takashi dijo que era hora de partir.

-¡bueno creo que ya me voy! no te preocupes hija- acariciando su frente y sonriéndole a la castaña demostrando cariño, lo cual a Usagi le sorprendió mucho pues el padre del actor se distinguía por su seriedad-¡en cuanto te sientas mejor mandare la orden para que te den de alta!, afortunadamente no es nada serio.- volteo a ver a la pareja pero apenas y miro a su hijo quien bajaba la cabeza en señal de respeto y no se atrevió a preguntar mas.-¡nos vemos luego!- despidiéndose de la rubia.

-¡lo acompañamos! ¿Verdad Mamo-chan?- ella intentaba llegar al fondo de que sucedía entre ellos dos, el actor cerró los ojos ante la pregunta de Usagi pero termino accediendo

-¡si vamos! Ahora regreso- le dijo a su amiga quien respondió

-¡no es necesario! Me siento mejor ¡puedes ir a casa! – le dijo, era claro que le incomodaba la presencia de la rubia. Usagi busco la respuesta de Mamoru, aunque para ella estaba claro que era la última en quien el pensaría, el actor no respondió nada.

-¡ahora vuelvo!- le repitió. Los tres bajaron sumidos en el silencio, bajaron del elevador, y ambos miraban hacia otro lado evitando la mirada entre ellos, Usagi noto la preocupación en el rostro del chico y si algo había aprendido de él en ese tiempo era lo orgulloso que era, así que antes de que su suegro se fuera, fue ella quien se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿se pondrá bien papa?- Takashi levanto la vista conmovido por la forma en que ella lo llamaba y le contesto

-¡no es nada de qué alarmarse! Con un poco de reposo y unas vitaminas se le pasara- extendiéndole una receta.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene?- volvió a preguntar mientras que su esposo escuchaba las respuestas muy atentamente.

-¡ella ha estado sometida a mucho estrés! ¡Es probable que algo la este preocupando y eso afecto su salud.

"_¿Andrew?...estoy seguro de que esto tiene que ver con el_" pensó él, cerrando los puños con rabia.

-me voy, espero que pronto nos visiten- tal comentario desconcertó un poco a Mamoru, pero Takashi se dirigía a su nuera, -en la casa la abuela y mama quieren volver a verte – apoyando una mano en sus hombros y ella le respondió con una sonrisa, comenzó a caminar pero entonces se dio vuelta y regreso -¡ah, por cierto!....Usagi, Mako-chan es una niña a la que conocemos desde la infancia….así que no deberías ponerte celosa- Mamoru abrió los ojos al escuchar eso y clavo su profunda mirada en ella, quien al escuchar eso se puso nerviosa y sonrió.

-¿celosa?- riendo - ¡no papa!....jajá ¿Por qué cree eso?

-se que la gente joven sufre de eso hoy en día. – dijo no queriendo revelar que se había dado cuenta por la forma en que miraba desde afuera a la pareja. El pelinegro por su parte comenzó a sentirse inquieto al oír eso.- ¡bueno me voy! ¡Cuídense!- dijo abordando su automóvil. La pareja permaneció de pie para luego verse a los ojos.

-¿Qué fue eso de celosa?- le pregunto el

-¡no lo sé!- encogiéndose de hombros mientras se apresuraban a entrar. Mamoru decidió no preguntar más y la siguió, hasta llegar a la habitación.

El primero en entrar a la habitación fue el chico.

-¿tu papa se fue?- pregunto desde la cama la diseñadora quien tenía unas revistas y leía. Pero luego vio que detrás de el llego su esposa, se sorprendió un poco, la rubia le sonrió.

-¡Mamo-chan! ¡Pueden irse a casa Usagi debe estar cansada!- dijo Makoto

-¡oh, no! ¡Por mi está bien!- respondió tratando de dibujar una sonrisa

-¿estás segura que estarás bien?-pregunto Mamoru tiernamente, lo cual no pasaba desapercibido para la rubia de ojos azules.

-¡¿acaso me estoy muriendo?- recrimino ella un poco molesta

-pero …¡estas sola! ¿Estarás bien?- insistió

-¡no estoy sola! Esta la enfermera- mirando a Usagi quien miraba con una expresión difícil de descifrar para ella.- ¡es porque…me siento incomoda con ustedes!- dijo

-¡está bien! ¡Te llamare luego! ¿Está bien?- Usagi cerró los ojos al escuchar sus palabras las cuales taladraban en su cerebro. Mamoru se despidió y ella también

-¡espero que te mejores! ¡Nos vemos!- la castaña la miro con sus bellos ojos verdes y forzadamente le sonrió.

Finalmente salieron de ahí, Usagi no dejaba de verlo, la preocupación era evidente en el rostro del, y no habían dicho ni una palabra en todo el camino. El manejaba casi automáticamente.

-¡estará bien! ¡Solo es estrés! Lo dijo tu padre- dijo en un intento por verlo sonreír, el no le respondió- por cierto parece que la conoces muy bien-comenzó a decir

-¡somos amigos desde la infancia!- le respondió, sin embargo había algo en su forma de expresarse que le hacían saber cuan especial era para él, la chica, ella no quiso saber más y en completo silencio fueron a casa.

El mismo silencio fue su compañero durante la cena, pero la rubia por más intentos que hacía no lograba hacerlo sonreír.

-¡y dime!... ¿sabes cuál es el colmo de un carpintero?-preguntaba mirándolo, mas el pelinegro solo la observaba en silencio, pero finalmente cayó en su juego.

-¿el colmo de un carpintero?- levantando una ceja…-¡no, no lo sé! ¿Cuál es?- pregunto interesado

-¡pues que su hijo tenga aserrín en la cabeza! ¡Jajajaja!- la risa de la chica lleno un poco de alegría el silencio de la noche, pero al no le pareció gracioso, así que un poco serio le dijo

-¡que tenga aserrín en la cabeza!.... ¡tu y tus chistes!- levantando el plato de la mesa y dejándolo en el lavabo, luego se despidió-¡hasta mañana!- dejando a Usagi completamente devastada.

La noche llego en Full House, algo cansado la rubia se puso su pijama de conejitos, algo que le encantaba pues era un recuerdo de su infancia y se dispuso a arreglar su cama para dormir. En eso escucho el ruido de un carro, se asomo por la ventana para ver el deportivo alejarse de la casa. Ella hizo un puchero y no pudo evitar ponerse triste sintió una punzada profunda en su pecho, la misma que venía sintiendo pero aun no lograba responderse porque-

Media hora después Mamoru llegaba al hospital, subió a la habitación y al entrar vio a su amiga profundamente dormida, tomo un sillón y se sentó junto a ella. Le tomo la mano y la beso mientras permaneció acariciándola mientras pensaba.

"_Mako-chan… ¡No sufras!..Estoy seguro de que estas así por el…. ¿porque...porque no te diste cuenta de lo mucho que te amo?...porque te amo… ¡desde el primer día que te vi!" _

Acariciaba su frente y permaneció a su lado un largo rato, en la casa Usagi se encontraba esperándolo, después de dar vueltas por toda la casa, decidió salir a la calle a esperarlo, no supo cuanto tiempo tardo, tomo su grabadora para decir.

-¡hola!…..son las 2 y media de la mañana y… ¡hace frio!...me pregunto ¿Qué hago fuera de casa?.... ¡esperando a ese cabeza dura!…. ¡no se! ¡No sé porque siento este dolor al saber que él está con ella!…. ¿puede ser que sienta algo mas por él?... ¡no! ¿Cómo se me ocurre eso? Mamoru y yo no somos compatibles en nada, ¡en nada! El es alguien diferente a mí, en todos los sentidos, ¡es un amargado, un neurótico amargado y gritón! En cambio yo, soy una chica dulce, tierna y sensible ¡esto no es amor! ¡No es amor!- termino diciendo para ella misma- aunque sea guapo y tenga unos ojos preciosos, azules como el mar frente a mis ojos y sea muy apuesto, ¡eso no quiere decir que sea amor!, solo, estoy deslumbrada por su porte, ¡solo eso!-

Regreso la cinta y escucho sus palabras, luego guardo la grabadora subió a la habitación, bajo, tomo un libro intentando leerlo y distraerse y también se sentó en la computadora para trabajar pero nada de eso parecía entretenerla, salió al jardín, asomándose en medio de la calle para ver si el regresaba, finalmente perdió noción del tiempo por lo que no escucho el ruido del carro.

El actor bajo de su automóvil era una madrugada fría y caminaba hacia la puerta pensativo, de pronto diviso la figura de la chica en la entrada, se encontraba sentada con las rodillas pegadas a la cabeza, sobre las rodillas mantenía sus brazos cruzados y su cabeza sobre sus brazos. Mamoru sonrió al verla, no pudo descifrar que fue lo que sintió, así que le hablo para despertarse.

-¡Usa!...¡Usako!...¿te quedaste dormida?- al oírlo ella se levanto, abrió sus ojos los cuales brillaron de felicidad y pregunto con emoción mientras se levantaba.

-¡llegaste!....- luego recordó de donde venia-¿fuiste al hospital?-por un momento se hizo un silencio, era como si él se negara a responderle.

-¡si!- metiendo sus manos a la bolsa-¡necesitaba saber que estaba bien!- no lograba entender por qué se sentía mal con ella. Pero de solo ver su carita cambiar de total felicidad a tristeza lo hacía sentirse miserable.- ¿Qué hacías me estabas esperando?

-¿yo? ¡No!- respondió a la defensiva- es solo que….pensaba en ciertas cosas- mintió

-¿así y qué tipo de cosas?- mirándola con intensidad

-pensaba en ¿Por qué se te ocurrió comprar esta casa?- era cierto, a esas alturas ella pensaba que si el, no hubiera comprado Full House, ahora su vida no estaría tan complicada y mucho menos sus sentimientos.

-la compre porque…me gusto el nombre Full House- respondió perdiendo la mirada en la playa que quedaba a tan solo metros de ahí, ambos cerraron los ojos escuchando el golpeteo del agua sobre la arena y sintiendo la ventisca en sus rostros.

-¡mi papa le puso así sabias!- respondió al fin

-pensaba que…- prosiguió el actor- algo me decía que me haría viejo en esta casa junto a alguien que me amara- aun mirando hacia la nada. Usagi paso saliva al escuchar su confesión, la pregunta estaba en el aire, quería hacerla pero se negaba a escuchar la respuesta

-¿y….quien es ese alguien?- Mamoru se giro para verla, se sorprendió, al parecer ella quería saber quién era ella, lo cual quería decir que comenzaba a sospechar, en la mirada limpia de la rubia era evidente el interés lo miraba fijamente, atenta, esperando su respuesta, mientras luchaba internamente con ella misma.

"_¡ay no Usagi tonta! ¿Por qué preguntaste eso?... ¡no quiero saberlo!..... ¡Quiero! pero a la vez no"_

Se decía, por lo que rápidamente cambio el tema, al ver que el pelinegro no reaccionaba.

-aunque sabes….antes en el jardín de la casa había muchas hierbas….

-¿Qué?- pregunto el sin entender, de pronto el tema haba cambiado abruptamente.

-¡eran tan altas como las personas!...- haciendo gestos con la cara y las manos- y ahí en las hierbas ¡había fantasmas!

-¿fa-fantasmas?- pregunto el acercándose y cayendo en el juego de la rubia una vez más, nunca era consciente de la manera en que ella lo cautivaba y lograba interesarlo en sus cosas.

-¡si la casa estaba llena de fantasmas! ….. ¡Por eso papa la llamaba así…! - Usagi advirtió el rostro de terror que tenía el guapo actor así que le dio más cuerda-en la noche se acercaban diciendo…. ¡Mamo-chan…Mamo-chan!- fingiendo voz siniestra y mirada terrorífica mientras con sus manos las abría y cerraba simulando un fantasma.

-¿y…?- paso saliva-¿y qué paso con ellos…?- pregunto parándose cerca de ella.

-¿quieres saber que paso con ellos?- pregunto divertida. Fue entonces que Mamoru advirtió la sonrisa que ella tenia dibujada en el rostro y que en vano intentaba contener.

-¡que tonterías son estas!... ¿fantasmas? ¡Por favor!- alejándose de ahí, era claro que estaba muerto de miedo, sus rostro decía todo, y la rubia moría de risa así que antes de que partiera le dijo.

-¡dulces sueños….Mamo-chan!- susurrando con voz de espectro y moviendo las manos, para luego soltarse una enorme carcajada y subir su cuarto a dormir.

Al día siguiente ella bajo para prepara el desayuno, era sábado así que se levanto mas tarde de lo normal, pero su sorpresa fue grande al ver a él cocinando, por lo que admirada pregunto.

-¿estas cocinando? ¿Es el día al revés o qué?- mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos, el lo miraba con seriedad sin dejar de mover la sopa.

-¡mmm que rico huele! ¡La sopa es lo mejor para desayunar!- dijo cerrando los ojos, pero la respuesta no se hizo esperar

-¿Por qué ibas a comerte tú la sopa de gachas?- ella comprendió lo que quería decir, aun así pregunto

-¿las gachas son para…Makoto-chan?- de pronto toda la alegría de esa mañana pareció esfumarse.

-¡si!, así que mira y aprende en vez de andar haciendo tus inventos- las palabras eran duras, muy duras, pero no fue eso lo que le dolía a ella- ¡el arroz se remoja durante dos minutos...¡solo dos minutos! Ya que si no pierden la consistencia, entonces tomas el sartén….-Mamoru continuo hablando mientras que ella seguía con ese sentir en su corazón, no se atrevió a decirle nada y espero a que terminara de prepararlo y lo metía en una cestita.

-¿se lo llevaras?- ella no se daba cuenta de que permanecía en el mismo lugar y sintió como su voz temblaba al preguntar eso.

-¡no voy a poder! Setsuna me hablo por que tengo un encuentro con los Tree Light así que por favor ¡te pido que se la lleves!- mirándola

-¿yo?...pero..-pensaba en alguna excusa que hacer- pero yo no puedo quede de ir a ver a Minako

-¡por favor!- dijo el de pronto tomando sus dos manos y mirándola con intensidad-¡hazme ese favor!¡solo ve a dejárselo y ya! No te quitara mucho tiempo- pidió sin percatarse de cuando dolía a la rubia eso, ella al ver sus bellos ojos posados en ella y mirándola de esa manera no pudo negarse

-¡está bien! lo llevare- respondió desviando la mirada, Mamoru siguió con el guisado, hasta que al fin se le ocurrió preguntar

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estas triste?-

-¿Por qué….porque a mí no me haces gachas cuando estoy enferma?

-¿¡qué?!- pregunto el

-digo…no es que me guste ni nada- dijo al darse cuenta de su metida de pata- pero cuando se está enferma es más fácil comer gachas que otra cosa.

-¿eres tonta o qué? Cabeza de chorlito… ¡también te prepare sopa de gachas a ti!- le respondió

-¿de verdad? ¿Cuándo?- dijo totalmente feliz sus ojos brillaron

-¡¿no recuerdas?! ¡Aquella vez que te quedaste dormida afuera como un vagabundo! ¿No recuerdas haber comido gachas?-

Entonces un recuerdo vino a su mente.

-----------------------------------INICIO FLASHBACK--------------------------------------

-¡valla! Parece que la pordiosera al fin se levanto-dijo para ocultar su preocupación

-¿pordiosera?- decía Usagi sin entender

-¡claro! O ¿Cómo se les llama a las personas que se quedan dormidas en la calle?- dijo evidentemente molesto

-pues ya te dije ¡no tengo a donde ir! Y todo es ¡por tu culpa!

El chico víctima del remordimiento fue a la cocina y calentó la sopa, la sirvió y luego se la llevo.

-¿Quieres algo de comer?

-¡no!- cruzando los brazos y volteando la cara aunque la verdad era que tenía mucha hambre

-vamos come, te vas a poner peor

-¡no creo que te importe!- refuto

-¿como va tu temperatura?- tocando su frente con su mano, lo cual desconcertó a la chica _"¿Cómo podía ser tan arrogante y ahora se comportaba de una manera tan dulce?"_

-anda come, no es ningún veneno- dijo para animarla

-ya te dije que ¡no tengo hambre!-

-¡como quieras!, en la estufa hay sopa de gachas, ¡tengo que salir! Luego vuelvo.- dijo desesperado cerró la puerta mientras la chica comenzaba a dormirse.

Después de una horas se despertó, aun somnolienta sintió que su estomago hizo un ruido, en señal de que tenía hambre. Se recordó que por orgullosa no había aceptado la sopa que Mamoru le había ofrecido, así que lo primero que hizo fue tomar el tazón e inmediatamente se encargo de desaparecerlo aun cuando el alimento se encontraba frio. Luego al no quedar satisfecha se fue hacia la estufa y se lo termino todo dejando la olla completamente limpia.

-------------------------FIN DEL FLASHBACK--------------------------------------------------------------

Se alegro de inmediato y permaneció sonriendo quien sabe cuánto tiempo, hasta que fue él quien la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¡me voy! Por favor ¡no te olvides!- saliendo apresuradamente.

La rubia tomo la canastita y salió para el hospital general de Jiubang, llego minutos después.

"_espero que… ¡pronto se recupere!"_ entrando al cuarto pero cuando lo hizo ella se encontraba de pie, arreglándose.

-¿ya te vas?- le pregunto de pronto, la castaña se volteo a verla y pregunto

-¿y Mamo-chan?- buscándolo con la mirada

-¡tuvo que irse a Meio Producciones!- contesto extendiéndole la canastita-¡toma!¡es para que te mejores!

-gracias- respondió de mala gana- no se me apetece- dijo

-¡pero están calientes!- respondió optimista-¡de todos modos puedes comerla más tarde!- depositándola en la mesa.

-¿no te sientes un poco incomoda haciendo todo esto por mi?- pregunto Makoto, la ojiazul no sabía que responder, titubeo un poco antes de hacerlo.

-¡no se a que te refieres!- riendo nerviosa

-Mamoru me llama, Mamoru me busca, se encuentra conmigo y salimos juntos, ¿no te hace sentir mal?- soltando todo su veneno, Usagi sintió como mil dagas atravesaban su corazón, pero sabía que no tenía derecho a sentirse así, por lo que intento sonreír y respondió

-no ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?- pero antes de que ella continuara haciéndola sentir más mal llego alguien

-¡Usagi-chan! ¡Hija!- dijo Kasumi dándole un beso, para luego saludar a la castaña- Makoto-chan ¡mi pequeña! ¿Te sientes mejor?- hablándole con dulzura, Usagi aun pensaba en lo dicho por la amiga de su esposo así que no lograba reaccionar, finalmente fue la voz de Takashi quien la volvió a la realidad.

-¿ya te vas? ¿Estarás bien?-pregunto el doctor.

-si, no se preocupen por mi- tomando su bolsa-salúdenme a la abuela- dijo comenzando a partir-¡mejor me voy!- tomo la cesta y salió de la habitación.

-¿le trajiste sopa de gachas a Makoto?- advirtió su suegra al ver la cesta en el buro y sentir el aroma-

-¡Qué lindo detalle! Eso habla muy bien de ti- manifestó el doctor, Usagi se sonrojo, no podía creer como ese hombre aparentemente serio podía decir aquello, pero le respondió con firmeza.

-la verdad es que… ¡Mamo-chan la preparo!- sorprendiendo a ambos y mas a la castaña quien abrió los ojos al escuchar aquello.

-¡ah! ¿En serio? ¿Hizo eso mi hijo?- un poco incrédulo –el doctor pareció disimular una sonrisa en su rostro y eso le basto a la rubia de dos coletas.

-si- se apresuro a decir- la verdad es que ¡tienen un hijo maravilloso! Buen esposo…¡cocina excelente! Y es muy divertido. Además ¡es muy buen bailarín y cantante….y sobre todo actor!- mirando la reacción de Takashi que era de absoluta sorpresa mientras que Kasumi miraba a la rubia y sabia que decía todo eso para hacerlo quedar bien frente a su padre.

-¡bueno! Yo…debo irme..-¿nos vamos Kasumi?- haciéndose el desentendido, la señora respondió de forma afirmativa y así los cuatro bajaron del hospital, la primera en abordar un taxi fue la enferma.

-¡que te vaya bien y que te mejores! ¡Ven a la casa cuando puedas la abuela te espera!- le dijo Kasumi,

Cuando subió al taxi, la castaña no pudo evitar voltear a ver hacia atrás donde permanecían los padres de Mamoru y su ahora esposa, parecían relajados y divertidos y también parecía que se había ganado su corazón. Esto la entristeció un poco.

Así fue que finalmente los señores Chiba subieron a su automóvil despidiéndose de la chica quien dijo que tenía cosas que hacer. Subiendo a su carro partieron de ahí.

En un lugar cercano una rubia inquieta comenzaba a desesperarse-

"_¡no se qué demonios hago esperándolo! ¡Será mejor que me valla de una vez!"_

-¡Nancy! ¡Llama a Gary necesito salir!- dijo la chica al momento que entraba acompañada de alguien

-¿ya te vas? – Pregunto de pronto el peli plateado de ojos verdes que se encontraba ahí y la miraba indescifrable-¿te ibas sin mi?

-¡Yaten!..¿Desde qué horas estas ahí?- pregunto un poco avergonzada

-¡acabo de llegar! ¡Lamento hacerte esperar pero es que la junta con Meio Producciones se prolongo! y no podía salirme así nada mas-

-¡entiendo!- un poco nerviosa mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, y se apoyaba en las muletas, Yaten corrió a su lado para auxiliarla pero ella quería evitar tenerlo cerca y se resistió un poco, con este forcejeo Minako perdió el equilibrio y estuvo a punto de caerse, afortunadamente los fuertes brazos llegaron a tiempo y la tomaron con fuerza, quedando ambos rostros cerca, Minako sintió como un calor subía por sus mejillas, estaba tan cerca de el hombre que la hacía suspirar, y podía ver sus labios, su bello rostro y sus ojos verdes.

Por su parte Yaten parecía haberse perdido entre la mirada pura de la modelo, _"¡que hermosa!... ¡Minako es tan hermosa!.... ¿porque de pronto...siento deseos de besarla? ¡No entiendo que me pasa con ella!",_ se preguntaba mientras la tenía cerca de él, su corazón comenzó a latir, sin imaginar que el de la rubia también, solo era cuestión de que él se acercara lo suficiente y sus labios quedarían juntos. Minako comenzó a temblar, hasta que Yaten pareció volver a la realidad-

-¡con cuidado!-

-¡si! ¡Lo siento!- dijo sintiéndose un poco decepcionada, se puso de pie y dijo-¡vámonos!

-¡si!- tomando suavemente su mano y ayudándola a entrar en su automóvil negro que ya los esperaba. Durante el camino los dos iban sumidos en el silencio.

"_¡no puedo creer lo nerviosa que me pongo solo de tenerlo frente a mí!"_

Yaten no dejaba de verla disimuladamente y a través de las gafas, la recorría con la mirada, el llevaba mucho tiempo interesado en la rubia, mas nunca había tenido el valor de confesarle lo que sentía ya que pensaba que a ella no le interesaba en lo absoluto. _"¿Por qué no puedo entregarme?..¿Que me pasa? ¡Yaten ten el valor y dile!"_ trataba de animarse, pero siempre sucedía lo mismo, su orgullo no le permitía aceptar que necesitaba de ella y cada vez con más vehemencia.

-¿sabes? – comenzó el quitándose los lentes y mirándola, Minako sentía el corazón salírsele del pecho

-¿Qué cosa?

-creí que tu y Mamoru, eran pareja- comento

-¡tu también! ¡Vamos Yaten! ¿No me digas que creíste esos chismes?- sonando más tranquila

-¡pues! ¡Salió en todos los periódicos! ¿Cómo no voy a pensar eso? Si todos los medios no hacían más que mencionar la cercanía y las salidas frecuentes entre ustedes dos.

-¡Mamo-chan y yo somos grandes amigos!, se podría decir que….casi hermanos Los dos nos conocimos en este medio cuando fui a una presentación de pasarela me lo presentaron, entonces el cantaba ¿sabias eso?

-¡si! ¡Mamoru es un actor reconocido no solo por ser actor sino por sus dotes de bailarín y cantante!

-¡si! Yo apenas incursionaba al mundo del modelaje y el comenzaba su carrera, nos conocimos, nos caímos bien y ¡comprendimos que muchas veces las cosas son difíciles para las personas como nosotros! ¡Las personas creen que por ser famosas! ¡No tenemos una vida intima o sentimientos!- expreso melancólica

-¡tienes razón!, a mi me fastidia muchas veces la superficialidad con la que nos tratan, cuando algunas veces lo único que queremos es un poco de paz.- Minako lo miraba no podía creer que pudieran platicar como ella siempre lo había querido

-¡el y yo nos queremos mucho! ¡Casi como hermanos! Aunque él es muy reservado, ¿puedes creer que es muy tímido con las mujeres?

-¿en serio? ¡Valla eso si es una sorpresa! ¿Quién lo diría? Con la fama de conquistador que tiene

-jajajaja ¡son puras mentiras!, el es demasiado tímido, solamente sabía que él estaba enamorado de una chica a la que el amaba desde hacia tiempo, desde que eran niños pero que nunca se atrevió a confesarle su amor- dijo, mientras comenzó a darse cuenta de algo-

-¿enamorado? ¡Supongo que de Usagi!-

-¡pues eso es lo extraño! ¡El jamás me dijo su nombre pero tampoco recuerdo que saliera con alguien!, la única persona con la que salía salir era con su amiga de la infancia ¡Makoto Kino! ¡La diseñadora!-por la mente de la rubia comenzó a cruzar una idea- _"no…Minako... ¡que cosas piensas!"_

-¿entonces es Usagi?

-bueno…- un poco confundida-supongo que a lo mejor él, la conocía de algún lado y por eso de repente nos dio la noticia de que se casaba ¿no lo crees?-

-¡pues si! ¡A lo mejor él le confesó su amor y si como dices la amaba desde la infancia le propuso matrimonio!

-s-si- musito ella, parecía como si comenzara a darse cuenta de algo

-¿pasa algo?- pregunto el platinado al verla callada

-¡no, no es nada!

-bueno pues ¡hemos llegado!-

-¡ay qué alegría!- grito ella con su optimismo de siempre-¡no puedo creer que dentro de poco dejare por fin estas muletas y podre bailar y saltar- dijo con un brillo en la mirada que a Yaten le agrado

-¡eres una chiquilla!- murmuro mientras ambos bajaban y entraban a la clínica.

Los días pasaron, lentamente, Minako buscaba la forma de que su amiga le platicara si Mamoru la había conocido desde hacia tiempo.

Esa mañana en el colegio ambas mujeres platicaban, de pronto la modelo pregunto.

-¿y cómo van las cosas con Mamoru? ¡Te noto más radiante! ¡No se tu mirada ha cambiado! ¿Qué sucede?

-pues nada, ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

-Usagi ¿dime que se siente?- la pregunta logro captar la atención de Usagi

-¿a qué te refieres?

-¿Qué se siente saberte amada por el hombre que amas?- ella no era consciente del daño que esas palabras provocaban en su amiga-¡saber que él piensa en ti! ¿Qué sientes cuando lo besas?- preguntaba con cara de ensoñación

-¡pues…!- recordando las veces en que ellos se habían besado, se dio cuenta entonces de que ella se había enamorado de Mamoru desde hacía mucho tiempo y que no había caído en la cuenta de ello- ¡se siente increíble! Probar los labios del ser amado y sentirlo vibrar por ti es…algo ¡no se es difícil de explicar!, pero sientes como si en todo tu cuerpo hubiera una corriente eléctrica, como si el tiempo se detuviera y mil mariposas hormiguearan en tu estomago.- concluyo con el rostro iluminado de felicidad.

-oye Usa, tengo una duda- dijo

-¡dime Minako-chan!

-¿desde hace cuanto tiempo conoces a Mamoru?- volteo a verla con curiosidad

-ay pues desde que era una niña y saco aquel disco ¡seguro lo recuerdas! El ritmo era pegajoso y el ¡bailaba y cantaba increíble! ¡Me hice su fan!- dijo emocionada- aunque ¿te digo algo?, ¡el no lo sabe!-comenzó a reírse

-¡si Usagi-chan!, pero yo me refiero a en la vida real, ¿Cuándo se conocieron?

-bueno pues lo conocí hace poco cuatro meses, ¡en un viaje a Hong Kong!, entonces él fue a promocionar el lanzamiento de su próxima película, la cual se estrenara pronto-confeso inocentemente, mientras Minako comprobaba lo que había sospechado _"¿entonces, ella no es la chica de la que Mamoru me hablaba?... ¡esa chica es…Makoto!... ¿me pregunto si Usagi lo sabe? Por eso el otro día me comenzó a hacer preguntas acerca de su relación ¿sospechara algo? ¡Ay no! ¿Qué hago? ¡Le digo o no!"_

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te quedaste callada?, ¡ah ya se, seguramente estas pensando en…Ya!- de pronto Minako se aventó hacia su amiga y le tapo la boca mientras ella trataba de defenderse, entonces Minako saludo

-¡hola chicos!

-¿Qué le haces a bombón? ¿Acaso quieres matarla?- bromeo el pelinegro, entonces Minako la dejo respirar

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?! ¡Solo estábamos jugando! ¿Verdad Usa?

-¡si!- respondió rápidamente al darse cuenta de que casi las escuchaban-¿y qué hacen acá Seiya?

-¡bueno pues venimos a invitarlas a salir esta noche!

-¿a salir?- pregunto Minako emocionada

-¡claro! Siempre y cuando Usagi también venga- menciono Yaten- digo saldremos los cinco Taiki, Seiya ustedes dos y yo, ¡bueno Usagi si Mamoru quiere también puede venir! ¿Verdad Seiya?-

El chico de ojos azules asintió aunque por dentro no quería que fuera así.

-¿entonces que, a qué horas pasamos por ustedes?-pregunto el chico

-¡pues! ¡Usagi! ¿Vendrás con nosotros verdad?- pregunto la rubia de media cola con ojos de suplica

-¡si! ¡Está bien! hace tiempo que no salgo a ningún lado. –Respondió entusiasta-

-entonces es un hecho Minako pasamos por ustedes a las 8 ¿les parece? ¡Podemos ir a cenar y después a algún otro lugar!- concluyo Yaten mientras tocaban el timbre y entraban a sus salones.

Así fue como las actividades terminaron, Usagi regreso a casa ese día, preparo la comida, espero a su esposo y comieron, mientras se platicaran sobre lo sucedido en el trabajo de él, luego ella se sentó a la computadora a trabajar, y Mamoru tomo un libro y se sentó a leer. No supo cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que de pronto se levanto gritando histérica-

-¡por dios! ¡Casi lo olvido! Mamoru….- dirigiéndose al mientras apagaba la computadora

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué gritas cabeza de chorlito?

-¡casi me olvidaba! ¡Resulta que hoy los chicos nos invitaron a salir!

-¿los chicos?- cerrando el libro y quitándose los lentes para verla

-¡si ¡Seiya y Yaten! ¡Vamos a salir hoy todos!- al escuchar el nombre de Seiya el apenas pudo lograr disimular su rabia

-¡ah!- dijo tratando de parecer tranquilo- ¿y a que se debe?

-¡bueno sabes que! Te voy a contar algo... ¡Minako está enamorada de Yaten y creo que el también solo que aun no lo acepta!-

-¿y qué hay con eso?

-¡pues creo que Yaten no se amina y por eso nos invitaron a Seiya y a mí! ¡También vendrá Taiki! Me dijeron que podías venir, pero…- lo volteo a ver-¡no sé si tu…podrás!

-¿Cuándo es?- pregunto

-¡hoy a las 8!- respondió con un hilo de esperanza, al pensar que iría con ella-

-¿hoy?- dijo un poco nervioso rascándose la cabeza-¡lo siento! ¡Esta noche no puedo!- dijo

-¿te quedaras en casa?- pregunto ella

-¡no! ¡Makoto y yo saldremos por ahí!- menciono, mirando al frente sin advertir la cara de la rubia

-¡ah! ¡Bueno entonces, me iré a casa de Minako! Y… ¡nos vemos mañana!-algo triste -¡me iré a arreglar!- subió las escaleras para no demostrar cuanto le había dolido escuchar que el saldría con su amiga.

Momentos después ella bajaba con una falda negra que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas y una blusa roja de escote en cuello v, con zapatillas del mismo color, recogió su cabello en un chonguito y rizos que caían de el, y se maquillo discretamente, se veía muy linda. Al bajar busco al actor pero se dio cuenta de que él se encontraba en su habitación, por lo que le grito.

-¡me voy Mamo-chan! ¡Regreso más tarde!- permaneció un momento tratando de escuchar respuesta alguna pero no la obtuvo así que salió de su casa rumbo a casa de su amiga.

En la regadera Mamoru había escuchado a su esposa, y eso le tenía dando vueltas en la cabeza, _"¿A dónde irán? ¡No puedo creer que se haya ido!, pero yo, ¡no puedo evitar que salga y conozca amigos! Después de todo, cada quien tiene su vida y ella no está obligada a decirme que pasa con su vida privada, pero ¿y si a ella le gusta Seiya?"_ tratando de borrar esta idea de su mente termino de bañarse, salió para vestirse y ponerse, un pantalón negro de vestir con una camisa gris plata y un saco, alrededor de su cuello se coloco una mascada gris obscura y peinándose y calzando los zapatos negros, salió de Full House.

-¿A dónde iremos?- pregunto la castaña cuando ambos se encontraban en el auto, ella se puso una minifalda blanca y pegada al cuerpo y una blusa de color negro con algunas lentejuelas y que tenía un amplio escote en la espalda, sus zapatillas eran te tacón de aguja en color negras y plancho su cabello dejándolo sujeto por un pasador en la parte de la coronilla.

-¡te ves linda!- se atrevió a decirle un poco nervioso, la ojiverde le sonrió agradecida

-¡siempre me has dicho lo mismo! ¿Te habías dado cuenta?- le pregunto acercándose a el

-¡no! ¡No me había fijado!- dijo encendiendo el auto para desviar la mirada de ella.

-¡pues si! ¡Desde que te conozco siempre que salimos me dices eso! ¡Así salga en pijama!- rio ella al recordar esto

-¿en serio? ¡Pues qué bueno que me lo dices! ¡Procurare tener más cuidado para la próxima!-

-¡tonto!- exclamo ella feliz mientras lo miraba desde su lugar fascinado _"¡que guapo es! ¡Sus ojos me ven de una forma tan limpia, tan tierna! Como ningún otro hombre lo ha hecho, ni siquiera Andrew, que lo único que hace es hacerme sentir mal…. estoy segura de que Mamoru me ama y no voy a descansar hasta descubrirlo, el… ¡debe ser el indicado!"_

-¿en qué piensas?- la interrumpió la voz varonil

-¡ah! Pensaba que podemos ir a un bar muy famoso que hay por el centro, ¡es un cantaba! Hay Karaoke ¿te gustaría ir?

-¡pues si! ¡Si tu quieres ir allí por mi está bien!- respondió mirándola mientras le sonreía. "_lo único que importa ahora, es que te repongas y no pienses en Andrew…. ¡debes estar tranquila lo dijo mi padre! ¡Y por eso estoy acá! Para hacerte sentir mejor, desde que me case, te tenía muy olvidada"_ pensaba el actor.

En otro lugar 5 amigos se divertían.

-¡y entonces Seiya quedo encerrado por tres horas!- decía Taiki!-¡hubieran visto sus rostro cuando lo rescatamos!- todos se carcajeaban ante las anécdotas que Taiki hacía de ellos

-¡muy gracioso!- decía el aludido un poco serio

-¿de verdad que no pueden tener privacidad?- preguntaba la única que no pertenecía al medio artístico-¡la otra vez Mamoru y yo salimos al cine! ¿Saben que tuvo que hacer para no ser asediado?- menciono sin darse cuenta de que había comenzado a hablar de él- entro al cine hasta que todas las luces estuvieran apagadas y llego con una gorra y gafas obscuras- decía ella-¡la verdad que todos ustedes deben sufrir lo mismo!

-¡pues si Usagi! ¡Pero es el precio de la fama!, ni modos- dijo Yaten

-pero ahora que lo mencionas no hay nada como la vida tranquila, poder salir a la plaza sin el temor de que seas reconocida ya que no disfrutas del momento- se quejaba la modelo.

-¡jajajaja! ¡Ahora entiendo un poco a Mamo-chan!- menciono otra vez, mientras Seiya intentaba apagar el dolor que había en su pecho

-¡bueno, es momento de que Yaten cante! ¡No se hagan Taiki y yo ya lo hicimos solo faltan ustedes tres!- señalándolos

-¡es cierto!-secundo Taiki- llamando al mesero, para solicitar la canción. Así paso un poco de tiempo hasta que llego el turno de que Mina y Yaten cantaran, eligieron una canción de timbiriche llamada Muriendo lento, Minako daba verdaderos gritos y todos reían divertidos, Yaten completamente afinado le daba el toque profesional a la canción, pero al final les salió bien, ambos se miraban a los ojos mientras cantaban y hubo un momento en el cual parecieron olvidarse que había más personas ahí. Cuando la canción termino la gente aplaudió, los actores ya habían sido reconocidos solo que el lugar era de extrema categoría y por lo mismo los cantantes no habían sido molestados.

En ese momento Mamoru y su amiga diseñadora entraban al mismo lugar sin imaginarse que se encontrarían. Rápidamente fueron atendidos y les dieron una mesa la cual se encontraba a pocos metros de la del grupo quien no se había fijado en ellos, fue Makoto quien al distinguir y reconocer a Usagi menciono sarcástica.

-¿Qué no es Usagi-chan? – entonces el moreno busco con la mirada.

Usagi estaba muerta de risa ya que todos insistían en que era la única que no había cantado. Tomaba una copa con la mano y la bebía.

-¡están locos! ¿Acaso quieren que cierren el lugar?- bromeaba mientras se doblaba de risa y Seiya quien estaba a su lado le hablaba muy cerca y también se reía.

-¡me parece que se están divirtiendo!- menciono con cizaña al descubrir que el rostro de Mamoru se había desencajado de pronto- ¡no sabía que ella frecuentara a los Tree Lights! ¡Ni que saliera con ellos a divertirse!

-son compañeros, estudian en la misma escuela- respondió seriamente. Ella sonrió al verlo decepcionado y aprovecho eso para acercarse a su oído y susurrarle

-¡olvídalo y disfrutemos de este momento juntos!- el no apartaba la vista de la rubia mientras oprimía los puños. Tres mesas enfrente Taiki reconoció a la pareja.

-¡Usagi! ¿Qué no es Mamoru? ¿Con quién viene?- todos voltearon a ver de manera discreta, mas Usagi al ver a Makoto tan cerca de el, sintió un coraje mezclado con dolor que no pudo disimular

-¡si! ¡Ellos tenían un compromiso!- menciono cabizbaja, pero Minako y Seiya se dieron cuenta de eso

"_¡bombón! ¡No sufras!... ¿pero qué demonios hace ese imbécil con esa mujer cuando tiene a su lado a Usagi?... ¿estarán peleados? ¿Por qué Makoto esta tan cerca del?, ahora que lo recuerdo, ¡creo que ellos son grandes amigos!, pero eso no justifica el que haga eso, seguramente mi querido bombón sufre porque esta celosa_"

-¡creo que ya me decidí!- Hizo señas al mesero y rápidamente solicito una canción, mientras llegaba su turno bebió un par de copas mas para armarse de valor, lo cual provoco que se sintiera un poco mareada.

"_¡Usagi! ¡Amiga! Ahora me doy cuenta de que….sospechas algo entre ellos así como yo, ¡pero ese imbécil de Mamo-chan me escuchara! ¿Cómo se atreve a salir con ella? ¿Seguirá enamorado? ¿Acaso son amantes?, ¡no, no puedo creerlo de él! Pero….entonces ¡no hay otra razón para que ambos estén juntos!, se que Usagi-chan sufre en silencio, ¡pobre!... ¡maldito Mamoru! ¡Ya verás!, si el ama aun a Makoto y está dañando a mi amiga ¡se las verá con la gran diosa del amor!"_

Pensaba con rabia mientras se tomaba de un solo golpe su whisky y lo depositaba son fuerza en la mesa

-¿Qué pasa Minako-chan?- pregunto Yaten-

-ah, jajajaja ¡no es nada no me hagan caso, me acorde de algo!- dijo disimulando

-¡señorita es su turno!- dijo el mesero, entonces Usagi respiro profundamente y tomo una copa mas para subir a la pequeña tarima.

-¡vamos Usa!- apoyaba Seiya desde su lugar y el grupo comenzó a aplaudirle en señal de apoyo.

Desde su lugar Mamoru también tomo de un solo golpe la copa de licor que le habían servido y pidió otra sin perder detalle de lo que ella hacía.

"_¡y ahora! ¿Qué rayos piensa hacer?"_

Se pregunto extrañado al verla subir al escenario, entonces una canción comenzó a sonar, sintió la fría mirada de Usagi quien volteo a verlo y comenzó a cantar.

**Me dije que nunca pasaría tal cosa**

**Que no sería eso… ¡que no era amor!**

**Lo que sentía por ti**

**Que eran solamente celos**

**Y que debía ser que me sentía sola**

**Trate de engañarme a mi misma**

**Pero ya no puedo ocultarlo**

**¡Creo que te amo!**

**¡Lo sé porque te necesito!**

**Cuando tú no estás, no puedo hacer nada**

**Y solo pienso en ti, viendo todo esto creo que yo**

**Estoy enamorándome de ti**

**No lo supe pera ahora te necesito**

**De repente me doy cuenta de que te adueñaste**

**De un gran sitio en lo más profundo de... ¡mi corazón!**

Cada frase mencionada por sus labios, eran una confesión para él, ya no tenía duda alguna, en esos momento Usagi se daba cuenta de cuánto lo amaba al ver que se moría de celos de verlos juntos.

**Me escondía diciendo que no hacíamos buena pareja**

**Que amigos era lo mejor que podíamos ser**

**Que de una a diez cosas, no había nada en lo que concordáramos**

**¿Cómo podíamos entonces ser novios?**

**Que ni lo imagináramos**

**Pero ahora ya no puedo seguir con esta mentira**

Desde su lugar Seiya y Minako parecían sentir el dolor que había en el corazón de la rubia quien cantaba con todo el sentimiento.

**¡Creo que te amo!**

**¡Lo sé porque te necesito!**

**Cuando tú no estás, no puedo hacer nada**

**Y solo pienso en ti, viendo todo esto creo que yo**

**Estoy enamorándome de ti**

**No lo supe pero ahora te necesito**

**De repente me doy cuenta de que te adueñaste**

**De un gran sitio en lo más profundo de... ¡mi corazón!**

La voz de Usagi y la melodía de la canción habían captado la atención de muchos quienes la miraban, sorprendidos, se podía sentir que ella estaba cantándole a alguien desesperadamente.

**¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes de que tú fueras mi amor?**

**¿Cómo pude no verte teniéndote frente a mí?**

**Habiéndote tenido todo este tiempo a mi lado**

**No sé porque recién ahora me doy cuenta de que es amor**

Los ojos azules cielo de la chica se clavaron una vez más al decir estas palabras, quería dejarle en claro que era a él, a quien le estaba cantando, desde su asiento Mamoru escuchaba cada palabra su corazón latía con fuerza.

**¡Creo que te amo!**

**¡Lo sé porque te necesito!**

**Cuando tú no estás, no puedo hacer nada**

**Y solo pienso en ti, viendo todo esto creo que yo**

**Estoy enamorándome de ti**

**No lo supe pera ahora te necesito**

**De repente me doy cuenta de que te adueñaste**

**De un gran sitio en lo más profunde de... ¡mi corazón!**

La canción termino, la gente aplaudió y Usagi seguía mirando a Mamoru quien tampoco apartaba la vista de ella, hasta que Makoto le pregunto algo volteándole el rostro para obligarlo a verla ya que no le había hecho el menor caso en todo ese rato. Seiya noto como unas lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de la rubia quien astutamente logro disimularlas, pero que él, vio con claridad, ya que no podía quitarle la vista de encima.

Minako percibió todo pero no dijo nada_." Usagi me oculta algo, ¡y ya descubriré que es!, esa canción…. ¡dijo mucho_!" tratando de hacer una broma para relajar a su amiga quien no dejaba de ver la mesa de su esposo.

-¡creo que sería bueno ir a saludar a Mamoru chicos! ¿Vamos?

-¡claro! ¡Vamos!- ahora regresamos- dijo Yaten, los tres se fueron a la mesa y Seiya un poco incomodo y molesto por ver sufrir a Usagi termino accediendo también. Minako no creyó prudente mencionar nada el rostro de su amiga evidenciaba lo mal que estaba.

-¿te sientes bien?

-¡si Minako! ¡Gracias! ¡Solo un poco mareada!

-¿y cómo no si te tomaste 4 copas?- dijo sonriente

-¿en serio? ¡Ay no! ¡Los chicos pensaran que soy una alcohólica!- dijo preocupada

-¡si Yaten jamás vuelve a invitarme a salir! ¡Tu serás la culpable!- le sentencio entre risas

-¡ay no amiga! ¡Discúlpame! ¡Además mírame! ¡Estoy bien!

-pues sí, pero…

-no te preocupes, es mas pediré un refresco solo necesitaba los tragos para tener el valor de levantarme a cantar-

-¡por cierto! ¡Que bonito cantas! ¡Yo toda desafinada y tú lo hiciste muy bien!

-¿tu crees?

-¡si, hasta Taiki, Seiya y Yaten se sorprendieron.- la rubia sonrió y entonces los chicos regresaban, el resto de la noche paso tranquilamente, Usagi se sentía incomoda pero no dijo nada al respecto, hasta que Mamoru y su acompañante abandonaron el lugar y entonces ella pareció relajarse un poco, una hora después también ellos salían del lugar, Yaten había llevado a Minako y Taiki manejo hasta la casa de la rubia y la dejo en la puerta, Seiya bajo y la acompaño hasta la puerta luego se despidió de ella.

Usagi entro a la casa, mas no había señales de que el actor regresara aun.

"_¿A dónde habrá ido? ¿Estará todavía con ella?... ¡no puedo creerlo! ¡Makoto es el amor de Mamoru y yo….yo tengo que sufrir en silencio todo esto!"_ comenzó a llorar al darse cuenta de que ella no tenía ninguna oportunidad pues para el ella no significaba nada y además solo tenían un contrato que cumplir.

Pensaba esto sentada en el jardín, por lo que no sintió cuando el llego.

¿Qué haces tan sola? ¡Hace frio! ¿No quieres entrar a la casa?- mirando la cafetera sobre la mesa

-¡no! ¡Me iré a dormir más tarde!- dijo sin voltear a verlo, una taza vacía de café daban a entender que llevaba ahí largo rato

-¡está bien! ¡Solo no te desveles! ¡Mañana es domingo y tenemos cosas que hacer en la casa!- dijo, comenzando a caminar

-¿Por qué llegaste hasta ahora?- la pregunta paralizo a Mamoru, quien no sabía que responder, pues después de dejar a Makoto se había quedado por ahí pensando en todo, y sobre todo en ella y en la manera en que a veces se sentía a su lado. Se sentó frente a ella mirando sus ojos los cuales parecían haber perdido ese brillo habitual y sobre todo, la alegría que la caracterizaba tampoco estaban presentes, en su lugar había indicios de unos ojos enrojecidos como si hubiera llorado.

-¡pues, nos quedamos un rato en su casa platicando! ¡Ya sabes! ¡Ha estado muy enferma y papa dijo que necesitaba reposo y sobre todo olvidarse del estrés!- sirviéndose café

-¿y tu tenias que cuidarla?- la pregunta incomodo mucho a Mamoru pero la serenidad de ella le impidieron que fuera capaz de contestarle de mal modo.

-¡pues si! ¡Ella y yo…somos buenos amigos y yo siempre la he cuidado!- respondió tranquilamente cruzando los brazos sin dejar de mirarla, el verla así, le rompía el corazón-¡creo que me iré a dormir! ¡Estoy cansado! ¡Descansa!- más antes de que él se levantara…

-¿Mamo-chan?...-musito en voz baja mientras mantenía la mirada fija en la mesa, sus brazos cruzados

-¿Qué?- tomando su taza de café y llevándoselo a la boca

-¿Cuándo cuidas de una persona...Significa que esa persona te gusta? ¿No es así?- la pregunta la hizo mirándolo fijamente, entonces el levanto su mirada para ver los ojos de ella y responder

-¡supongo que si!- llevándose otro sorbo de café

-¡entonces puedes cuidar de Makoto-chan!....- hizo una larga pausa para luego terminar-… ¡que yo cuidare de ti!- lo que escucho llego hasta lo más profundo de su ser pero ¿había escuchado bien? Quizás el no había logrado entender esa frase a profundidad.

-¿Qué?- se atrevió a preguntar cuando fue capaz de articular palabra

-¡Mamo-chan!....- levantando su frente para verlo a los ojos, la forma tan clara en que dijo su nombre y la seriedad que le estaba poniendo al asunto lograron hacer que el la mirara fijamente a los ojos, para verlos un poco cristalizados debido al sentimiento, ella lo miro de frente para confesar aquello que comenzaba a sentir, lo vio a los ojos porque era la única forma que ella conocía de decir las cosas, al fin completo-…creo que… ¡estoy enamorada de ti!

* * *

¡Veintiséis paginas! ¡Lo sé! El capitulo estuvo demasiado tardado pero amigas espero que les haya gustado es que no encontraba la forma en que las cosas se dieran y no quería omitir ningún detalle, ¡este es el resultado! Así que espero ansiosamente todos sus comentarios acerca de la confesión, espero que sean comentarios positivos, ya que muchas esperaban este momento, les había dicho que las cosas se van dando lentamente en el dorama así que les agradezco mucho la paciencia y la tolerancia.

Muchas gracias a los rewievs anteriores y de antemano gracias por los que vengan, quiero disculparme porque estas 4 semanas estaré trabajando intensamente en la segunda parte de mi diplomado así que no podre actualizar muy seguido en estos dos meses les ruego que me comprendan y espero poder avanzar en mis pocos tiempos libres, así que sin más, les dejo todo mi cariño y las espero en el nuevo capitulo.

Muchas y miles de gracias a todas las que siguen este fabuloso fic, un beso ¡las quiero!

Nota: La canción se llama I think I love yoou, y es uno de los temas del mismo dorama


	23. La tristeza de Usagi I

Hola chicas, chicos, lectores nuevos y a todos en general, acá les traigo este capítulo, no saben cuánto agradezco la paciencia que me han tenido, las quiero mucho un beso, cuídense.

NOTA: Los personajes de Sailor Moon le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi y le dan vida a esta adaptación de un dorama que lleva el mismo nombre, así que no me adjudico nada.

* * *

La suave y melodiosa voz de Usagi resonó en el silencio de la noche.-Mamo-chan… ¡creo que!... ¡estoy enamorada de ti!-

**La tristeza de Usagi**

Los ojos de Mamoru buscaban en el rostro de la chica alguna explicación a lo que el acababa de escuchar, mientras que la rubia permanecía sentada con la mirada fija en el, sintiendo como su corazón palpitaba con rapidez, un sentimiento recorrió todo su cuerpo y a la vez una sensación de alivio la invadió, sintió la voz quebrársele al decir lo que sentía, sin embargo sostenía su mirada fija en los bellos ojos azules de el hombre que se encontraba frente a ella, el actor aun la miraba y finalmente se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Qué?- entre confundido y asombrado pues en la mirada de Usagi había una pureza que no podía creer que le estuviera mintiendo- ¿estas bromeando verdad?, jajajaja ¿quieres hacerme reír con otro de tus chistes?- cuando Usagi escucho eso levanto la vista y parpadeo un par de veces volviendo a la realidad.

"_¡ay no que tonta soy! ¿Cómo le dije eso?, a el no le importa... ¿y ahora que digo?_"

-¡que graciosa! ¡Me asustaste!- decía él entre risas, sin imaginar el profundo dolor que sus palabras le causaban.

-¡eh…si! Jajajaja, ¿a poco te lo creíste?- pregunto fingiendo reírse junto a el

-pues te veías tan sincera…- dijo- pero ya recordé que eres una gran actriz- menciono

-¡jajajaja!- seguía riéndose, para luego levantarse de su lugar- bueno, creo que será mejor que me vaya a dormir ya es muy noche- dijo nerviosa sin que el pelinegro se percatara de todo esto

-¡buenas noches cabeza de chorlito!- la rubia de las dos coletas subió las escaleras y sin pensarlo más entro a su habitación, así en penumbras y sin encender la luz se lanzo a la cama.

"¡_que tonta soy!... ¿porque le dije eso? ¿Por qué?...entre él y yo no existe más que un contrato matrimonial, y nada más, no estaba dicho que podía haber sentimientos de por medio… ¿en qué momento me enamore del? ¿Por qué?"-_ unas lagrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas, mismas que había estado conteniendo hacia unos momentos_-"¡Mamoru está enamorado de Makoto! ¡Siempre lo ha estado!, acá la única intrusa he sido yo….yo que me enamore perdidamente de él, ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¡Mama, papa_!- tomando su fotografía_- ¡ayúdenme!... ¿que voy a hacer ahora? aun faltan dos meses para que el matrimonio termine y yo…. ¡yo no sé si pueda soportar esto!"-_ y aferrándose a el conejito de peluche que él le hubiese obsequiado, dentro de ella sentía un dolor muy grande muy similar al que había sentido cuando perdió a sus padres, hizo un intento para conciliar el sueño cosa que no fue muy fácil.

En la planta de abajo Mamoru permaneció unos momentos hasta que se dio cuenta de que las tazas de café y la cafetera habían quedado en la mesa-

-ah, que cabeza de chorlito ¡se olvido de lavar las tazas! ¿En qué andará pensando?- mientras comenzaba a limpiar todo y a lavar las tazas para acomodarlas en su lugar.

-¡Listo!- se dijo cuando vio todo en orden luego tomo una jarra de agua y recordó-¡que extraño! Lo que Usa me dijo fue, no sé, por un momento sentí algo, que no se que fue ¿nervios?, ¿miedo?.... ¿acaso fue alegría?, no logro entender que fue lo que sentí pero…. ¡ella solo bromeaba!,- pensó sin darse cuenta de que se ponía triste- pero Usagi… ¡se veía muy triste! Y en el bar… ¡con esa canción!... ¿me la cantaba a mi o a Seiya?... ¡no dejaba de mirarme! Entonces ¿era para mí?- hablando solo en la oscuridad de la noche.- creo que no- después de llegar a su habitación se recostó para dormir.

Algunos días pasaron Mamoru tenía mil pendientes ya que pronto se lanzaría a nivel mundial el estreno y premier de su película, la vez anterior había sido un lanzamiento interno con los productores cinematográficos de la película y su equipo de producción, en una fiesta pequeña en la cual él había tenido la osadía de comprometerse con Usagi. _"¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que hice esa locura?, solo espero que las cosas terminen bien"_ Mamoru se preocupaba por su carrera profesional ya que hacía dos año más o menos que se había lanzado su anterior película pero no había causado tanto impacto así que tenían muchas esperanzas con este proyecto. Aparte de eso las grabaciones para el videoclip con los Three Lights darían inicio pronto, todo estaba programado para comenzar a grabar en esa semana.

Era domingo en la mañana Usagi se levanto y preparaba el desayuno, tarareaba una melodía mientras movía y batía la cuchara en el sartén, estaba tan concentrada que no escucho cuando el actor llego detrás suyo y pregunto.

-¿Qué es eso?- asomándose para ver lo que hacía, mas al hacerlo no le encontró aspecto alguno-¿eso es fideo o estofado?

-a veces es fideo y a veces sopa- respondió con sinceridad encogiéndose de hombros-¡multiplayer!- su respuesta asombro a él quien le dijo

-¿multiplayer? ¡Genial! Se me quito el apetito desayunare cereal- sirviéndose un tazón- y apresúrate a limpiar eh ¡quiero que todo brille!- pasando su dedo por la mesa para enseñarle lo sucio que estaba obteniendo como respuesta que ella le sacara la lengua, el se volteo de pronto y la descubrió, fingió ponerse enojado y dio la vuelta mientras apenas podía contener la risa por descubrir ese gesto.

Ella maldijo en voz baja pero se apresuro a desayunar momentos después comenzaba a limpiar una bodega en la cual encontró unos regalos sin destapar del pelinegro por lo que los cargo y los llevo a la casa, cuando el bajo se encontró con la sorpresa múltiples cajas y bolsas de obsequios.

-¿y esto?, ¿Qué es este desorden?- pregunto al ver montones de cajas

-¿acostumbras a no abrir tus regalos? ¡Que maleducado eres!- dijo mientras sonreía y tomaba uno-¡anda ábrelos!

-bueno es que… ¡pensaba abrirlos después!-respondió un poco apenado

-¿Por qué no hoy? ¡No tenemos nada que hacer! ¿No te da curiosidad saber qué es? Jamás me han dado tantos obsequios- decía maravillada y con alegría en el rostro cosa que el aprecio y aun con las manos en la bolsa se acerco.

-¡está bien!, poniéndose a su lado, ella lo miro hacia arriba ya que la diferencia de estatura entre ellos era inmensa él le regalo una seductora sonrisa y pregunto-¿quieres ayudarme?- al verlo así ella tartamudeo no podría creer lo que su sola cercanía provocaba en ella.

-eh...si- y de inmediato los dos se pusieron a abrir los regalos donde había desde series completas, artículos para decorar su hogar, películas, ropa, peluches y un sinfín de cosas más.

-¿Dónde los pondré?- se preguntaba

-¡valla! ¡Estos regalos son padrísimos!- decía mientras tocaba una y otra vez los objetos

-¡el tuyo no se queda atrás!- le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella,

-¿ya lo abriste?- pregunto nerviosa, no podía creer que él se haya tomado la delicadeza de abrirlo- Minako me ayudo a escogerla, ah, y la estoy pagando en el dinero que me pagas ¡no pienses que es con dinero tuyo!- sentencio, el volvió a reír, cayó en la cuenta que últimamente había perdido la cuenta de las veces que se reía, ya que antes de que ella llegara a la casa siempre estuvo serio y retraído.

-¡claro! ¡Me gusto mucho! ¡Gracias!- le dijo guiñándole un ojo con lo que ella sintió que el color subía a su rostro y el alma se le caía al suelo. Así que para disimular dijo señalando un obsequio

-¡aun queda uno!- Mamoru se acerco a verlo –

-¡es un regalo de la producción! Ahora que lo recuerdo me lo encargaron mucho, seguramente debe ser un cuadro- poniéndose una mano sobre la barbilla en un aire intelectual.

-¡si eso parece!- al ver la envoltura, el chico comenzó a abrirlo y Usagi observaba atenta, con lentitud y delicadeza el quito el forro y poco a poco dejo al descubierto la imagen, de pronto ambos se quedaron viendo.

-¡pero si es…!- Mamoru no pudo terminar de decir

-¡una foto de nuestra boda!- menciono la rubia dibujando su sonrisa, se acerco y quedo admirando la foto de ellos dos el se vieja sumamente guapo y ella se sentía orgullosa de tenerlo a su lado, el estaba sentado y ella lo abrazaba por detrás, los dos sonreían felices, o al menos eso parecía, no pudieron evitar recordar ese momento en el cual Mamoru descubrió lo bella que era la chica y lo bien que se sentía con ella, y ella por su parte recordó lo nerviosa que se sintió durante toda la ceremonia y el beso que se dieron frente a todos, ¡su primer beso de casados!, permanecieron en silencio sumido cada uno en sus recuerdos, de pronto pareció reaccionar y pregunto-y ¿Qué vas a hacer con ella?

-¡pues no se!- le respondió y ella bajo la mirada- ¿Dónde te gustaría que la colgáramos?- ante tal pregunta ella levanto la vista y volviendo a sonreír le respondió

-¡en la sala!-

Después de algunos minutos en los que ellos se ponían de acuerdo sobre en qué lugar se veía mejor terminaron. Ella fue por un jugo y se lo ofreció.

-¡pues para serte sincero! ¡Saliste muy linda en la foto!- expreso él, Usagi sonrió tímidamente-

-¿en serio? ¡Tú tampoco te ves mal!

-¿verme mal? -Comenzó a bromear- yo nunca me veo mal

-¡no seas arrogante y vanidoso!- aventándole una almohada. El chico de ojos azules sonrió y la quedo mirando.- ¡tienen razón todos! ¡Eres una chica muy bonita, si no fueras tan berrinchuda!...

Usagi iba a responderle pero el teléfono comenzó a sonar

-¡salvado por la campana eh!- le advirtió, Mamoru respondió

-¡hola!..¡Mama! ¿Cómo están?- aun riendo, Usagi vio que en verdad él quería y amaba mucho a su familia a pesar de que no convivían mucho-…¿en serio? Oh mama, es que…. ¡no podre asistir!, tengo una reunión programada así que hoy me será imposible…. ¿Usagi?, no se le preguntare. – Usagi entendió y le respondió afirmativamente - ¡dice que sí!...llegara en unas horas... ¿como está la abuela?.... ¡me alegro!, bueno entonces nos vemos pronto ¡cuídense!- y colgó

-¿así que voy a visitar a tus padres?- pregunto animándose-

-si, lamentablemente yo, no puedo asistir-

- ¿A dónde iras?- dirigió sus ojos celestes a los ojos de él, quien al verla desvió la mirada

Tengo que ir a donde Makoto para probarme unos trajes para el video clip que haremos con los Three Lights y para el lanzamiento de la película.

-¡ah!- pensó con tristeza.- Entonces, ¿tardaras mucho?

-supongo que sí, de ahí iremos a comer algo, ¡ya sabes! A platicar por ahí- dijo ignorando como se sentía su esposa.- ¡bueno me voy, nos vemos en la noche!

-¡espera! ¡Enséñame las manos!

-¿Qué?- interrogo

-¡enséñamelas!- ordeno, el joven mostro sus manos

-¡la sortija!

-¿Qué?

-¡te has olvidado de la sortija!- y corrió a la habitación de él para traerla, la encontró sobre el buro de su cama y regreso con ella-¡ya sabes el lio que armo la abuela! ¡Uno no debería quitarse las sortijas de matrimonio así como así!- justificándose, el dejo que ella le tomara el dedo y le colocara tiernamente el anillo en su sitio, la ternura con la que lo hizo lo hizo estremecerse. La miro descubriendo una vez más la sencillez y belleza de su rostro, ella le regreso la mirada y le regalo una tierna y cálida sonrisa, que a el logro ponerlo un poco nervioso.

-¡esa bien! ¡Ponlo!- mientras lo hacia la chica lo miro a los ojos, mientras sentía su corazón palpitar aceleradamente, provocándole una sensación de cosquilleo, Mamoru sintió algo parecido pero cuando se dio cuenta de ello, decidió despedirse.

-bueno tengo que irme

-¡oye! Esta noche necesito que me ayudes con la escuela, tengo un examen de aritmética el martes y la verdad necesito tu ayuda- solicito un poco nerviosa y avergonzada ¿vendrás temprano?

-¡creo que sí!

-¡te esperare entonces!

-¡ah!, si- fue lo único que respondió-¡acá estaré!

* * *

Usagi llego a casa de la familia Chiba pero se encontró con una gran sorpresa, la abuela la esperaba en el jardín y con su indumentaria de recolectora preparada le dijo.

-¡hola rabito! ¿Podrías ayudar a esta pobre y vieja abuela a recolectar su hortaliza?- riéndole tiernamente, caminando y poniéndose una mano detrás de la cintura para conmover a su nieta, Kasumi miro a la abuela negando con la cabeza y Usagi comprendió que no le quedaba de otra, rápidamente se puso la indumentaria que la abuela ya tenía preparada, un vestido completamente largo y estampado y sobre él un mandil en color blanco, en la cabeza coloco un gracioso sombrero, el cual tenía unas flores al verse en el espejo la rubia pensó.

"_¡que ridícula debo verme!"_

-¿te gusta? Mmm, no te ves mal después de todo, ese es mi atuendo favorito, mande a hacer una exactamente igual para mi nieta- soplándose con el abanico mientras se sentaba en una banquita frente a los sembradíos.

-si, esta…. ¡muy lindo!- mintió Usagi, después de todo no quería hacerla enfadar, y luego camino viendo el pequeño patio sembrado de diversas variedades de frutas.- ¿por dónde comienzo?

-primero debes limpiar bien

-¿limpiar?- pregunto un poco confundida

-¡si! Debes arrancar las malas hierbas con las manos- decía mientras abría su sombrilla se sentaba en una banca y abría un libro para leer. – Yo estaré diciéndote lo que hay que hacer- por un momento Usagi pareció advertir una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro de la anciana, miro el patio, el cual ahora ya no le parecía tan pequeño y suspiro-¿Qué pasa? ¿Cuándo piensas comenzar?

Tragándose sus rezongos se hinco y comenzó a arrancar las malas hierbas, maldiciendo entre dientes.

* * *

En la tienda de la diseñadora Mamoru se tallaba uno de los trajes.

-¡te queda perfecto!- dijo pasando sus manos sobre su abdomen. Lo que provoco un escalofrió en el actor, esta vez ella se había maquillado mas y se había alaciado el cabello, el sentía que le sonreía más de lo normal.- aunque a ti, con ese cuerpo todo te queda perfecto.- no pudo evitar sonrojarse

-¿y donde utilizaras este?- acercándose a él.

-¡en el estreno de mi película! Ya sabes, se estrena a nivel mundial en los cines, espero muchos comentarios positivos, después de la última película que hice, tengo todas mis esperanzas en esta-

-¡todo saldrá bien!- respondió.- ¡Solo hace falta algo!- camino hacia una vitrina y regreso con una cajita negra la cual contenía una cadena, un reloj y un anillo de platino con un detalle rectangular en el frente en color negro. El se puso el collar, y Makoto le coloco el reloj, cuando iba a ponerse el anillo, ella se adelanto y tomo su mano suavemente para colocar el anillo

-¡esto va aquí!- dijo tomando con suavidad su mano, pero grande fue la sorpresa de el actor al comprobar que no había tenido la misma sensación que con Usagi esa mañana- ¡tu sortija de bodas!- exclamo la chica, Mamoru vio el anillo y no supo que decir, ella reía tontamente, mientras el tomo el anillo y se lo quito para ponerse el accesorio que ella le daba, la castaña rolo los ojos y trato de reprimir los celos que estaba sintiendo-

-¿la alianza matrimonial? ¿Nunca te la quitas verdad? ¿Tienes que llevarla durante algún tiempo?- comento mientras la voz le temblaba, al descubrir ese detalle y se cruzaba de brazos.

-¡ah! Si creo que debo tenerla siempre conmigo, eso dijo la abuela.- Dijo el nervioso, dejando la sortija sobre la mesa, coloco el anillo y poniéndose su reloj trato de cambiar el tema, le dio la espalda a la diseñadora por lo que no vio como ella se mordía el labio inferior en señal de incomodidad, permaneció pensativa.

-¡bueno entonces! ¿A dónde iremos?- pregunto ella

-te parece ¿si vamos a comer algo?

-¡me parece perfecto! ¿Por qué no te adelantas en el auto? Solo debo darle unas instrucciones a mi empleada y te alcanzo

-¡está bien!- el actor se puso sus lentes oscuros y salió para subirse a su automóvil.

Por su parte la castaña estaba feliz, Mamoru seguía demostrando su interés en ella, y estaba decidida a averiguar lo que presentía, y que el cada vez le confirmaba mas quería conquistarlo a como diera lugar, solo una cosa se lo impedía del todo, y eso era, el que estuviera casado., tomo su bolsa para Salir y en eso vio la sortija de oro blanco y diamante incrustado que había sobre la vitrina, la tomo suavemente, entonces miro hacia afuera y al ver que su amigo no había visto nada metió la joya en su bolsa, luego salió a su encuentro.

* * *

En casa de los hermanos Kou, Taiki el mayor repasaba unas líneas, tratando de encontrar la inspiración para su próximo sencillo, Seiya ayudaba mucho mientras tocaba la guitarra, en eso el platinado sale de el lugar.

-¿vas a salir?- indago el mayor

-¡si! ¡Regreso luego!

-¿se puede saber a dónde vas tan cambiado?- comenzó a bromear el pelinegro

-¡por favor Seiya! ¡No comiences!- respondió con fastidio

-¡entonces es verdad! ¿Iras con una chica?- incrédulo

-¡ya Seiya!- reprendió el castaño quitándose los lentes para ver a su hermano de ojos verdes-¡me parece bien! es hora que dejes a un lado tus temores y al fin le confieses lo que sientes- lo que dijo sorprendió mucho a Yaten quien jamás pensó que ellos supieran lo que le pasaba con Minako

-¡Taiki tiene razón! estoy seguro de que a ella no le eres indiferente y si así fuera, debes correr el riesgo ¿o qué prefieres? ¿Seguir imaginando que habría pasado si le hubieras dicho lo que sentías?- el aludido no comento nada y abrió la puerta.

-¡gracias! Lo tendré en cuenta, ¡nos vemos!- y salió llevando su camioneta.

* * *

-¡hey rabito! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Esas hierbas no son malas!- grito la anciana mientras ella miraba como tenía entre sus manos algunas especias para sazonar, así que rápidamente se disculpo.

-¡lo siento abuela!

-¡solo eso me faltaba! ¡Que no puedas ni sepas diferenciar entre las buenas hierbas y las malas!, ¡apresúrate!, que el sol se pondrá en su punto en unas horas.

Casi un par de horas después, la chica se sobaba la espalda, aun permanecía en cuclillas y tenía entumidas las piernas, casi no las sentía, limpiaba el sudor con su frente, y desde su lugar la abuela reía divertida por lo que estaba pasando.

-¡arranca bien las malas hierbas! ¡No dejes ninguna!- Usagi volteo a verla completamente fatigada y sin ánimo de decir nada-¿estas cansada?- pregunto fingiendo amabilidad, mientras tomaba una refrescante bebida y unas galletas que Kasumi les hubiera llevado pero del que Usagi no había probado un poco.

-¡claro que estoy cansada!- dijo sin darse cuenta de la forma- estar sentada ahí comiendo no parece ser tan agotador como esto-

-¿Qué dices?- pregunto la abuela

-nada- dijo mientras fruncía el ceño y maldecía por dentro "_maldito Mamoru, tengo que hacer todo esto solo por ti, si tan solo, el sacrificio valiera la pena y en verdad tu y yo…nos amaramos y seriamos un matrimonio feliz_" pensaba mirando al cielo cuando la abuela la interrumpió.

-¿estas ahí?

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué si sabes cocinar?- la pregunta la desconcertó y se puso nerviosa,

-¡pues si! Se preparar algunas sopas y algunos estofados

-¡claro! Me imagino, cuando estabas en edad no había nadie quien te pudiera enseñar a preparar un platillo formal - Usagi levanto la vista entristecida pero a la vez comenzaba a enfadarse, cerro los puños ante la impotencia, estaba llegando al límite y la anciana no cooperaba en nada ya que prosiguió.-por eso es que en vez de eso, no sabes hacer nada más que cantar y bailar- dijo relamiéndose los bigotes al comer un panecillo. La rubia de las dos colitas se levanto de golpe.

-¿de qué habla? Mamoru está en las mismas

-¿Qué?- dijo escupiendo y atorándose con lo que comía

-¡es una bestia vulgar, y grita mucho!, - se quejo-¿sabe lo maleducado que es? Me regaña y me grita por todo, además el también canta y baila- la abuela abría cada vez más sus ojos, -además, ¡lamento no ser la persona que ustedes esperaban para esposa de Mamo-chan, pero al menos podría ser mas considerada conmigo!-desato toda la furia y coraje contenida en su interior, y la viejecita casi se infarta con lo escuchado, se levanto de su asiento y grito haciéndose la ofendida.

-¿me estas regañando?

-¡no, que bah! Solo es que la forma en que me dice las cosas me desanima, así que le agradaría que le parara- haciendo un puchero sin darse cuenta de lo que su comentario había molestado a su abuela política, quien rápidamente se llevo una mano atrás de la cabeza y cerrando los ojos se quejo.

-¡ay, ay, ay! ¡Mi cabeza!- Usagi la miro y en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que provoco, así que corrió hacia la abuela, para ayudarla

-¿está bien?

-¡suéltame! ¡No me toques!, eres una desagradecida, yo me preocupo por ti y tu no haces más que echarme en cara toda mi ayuda- sentándose en la banca mientras sentía que el aire le faltaba, Usagi sin saber que hacer tomo el abanico y comenzó a soplarle provocando que se ahogara con el aire-¡deja eso!- le arrebato el abanico, pero la abuela comenzaba a irse hacia a tras perdiendo el equilibrio

-¡déjeme llevarla a casa!- sin saber cómo se coloco delante de ella y jalándola de los brazos y las piernas la monto sobre ella, la entrada estaba a pocos metros así que intento llegar hasta ahí, pero la carga era pesada.

-¡con cuidado! ¡Vamos a caer! ¡Ahí está la cisterna!- gritaba desde su lugar la abuelita mientras zigzagueaban por el camino, por el temor de caer la viejita puso sus manos sobre la cabeza de su nieta bloqueándole la visión.

-¡no se preocupe ya lo vi!- decía intentando quitarse los ojos de la abuela de sus ojos lo cual le impedía ver, debido a eso, y a los nervios la rubia perdió fuerza y equilibrio y tropezándose con la abuela las dos cayeron al suelo.

-¡ayy!- grito la abuela-¡ay, ay mi pierna!- quejándose mientras se sobaba la pierna, Usagi la vio horrorizada, ahora menos que nunca le agradaría a la abuelita.

-¡abuela! ¡Déjeme ayudarla!- llevándose las manos al rostro y casi al punto del llanto

-¡aléjate! ¡Prefiero llegar sola!- pero la chica ya la había cargado nuevamente y como pudo llego a la casa, al verlas Kasumi corrió a ayudarlas-

-¿pero qué ha pasado? ¿Se te bajo la presión? Te daré la medicina- buscando entre unas cajas algo, hincada frente a la abuela los ojos celestes de la chica manifestaban la preocupación que sentía, la abuela la miraba pero no decía nada tenía raspones en la cabeza y los brazos,

-¡abuela! ¡Perdóneme por favor!- haciendo una inclinación y sobando sus manos, la vieja no dijo nada pero le arrebato las manos

-¡me duele todo!- mostrando los raspones en sus piernas, brazos y tobillos.

-¿pero cómo se ha caído abuela?- pregunto su nuera.

-¡que te lo diga rabito!- amenazo abriendo sus ojos, fue un momento vergonzoso para ella, quien se alejo y inclino la cabeza ocultando su rostro

-¡yo! Lo siento mucho- una lagrima rebelde resbalo por su cara y la limpio rápidamente.

-¡bueno abuela, toma esto! ¡Se te quitara el dolor! Usagi, ¿podrías ayudarme a untarle esta pomada en sus raspones?- la chica no se movía y temblaba del miedo-¿me ayudas?

-¡está bien!- la chica se acerco, pero la abuela no la rechazo, dentro de si pensaba "_está muerta del miedo, jajajaja, después de todo su mirada lo dice todo, no cabe duda de que tiene un gran corazón Es una buena persona, aunque un poco torpe, pero, es perfecta para mi querido Mamoru"_ mientras fingía ardor en las zonas de herida.

Al final, la abuela quedo dormida y Takashi había regresado, le platicaron el incidente y Takashi no pudo contener las risas.

-¿en serio? jajá ¡debí haberlo visto! ¡No me imagino a mi mama en esa situación!, ¡se lo merece por hacerte pasar por ese momento!- le coloco una mano en el hombro como apoyo. Luego se puso serio y pregunto

-¿Y porque no vino Mamoru?-

-bueno es que, tenía que ir a donde Makoto para probarse unas ropas para su proyecto más próximo- el hombre cambio el semblante y se puso serio

-¡ah!

-¡no cabe duda de que Mamo-chan es un hombre trabajador! ¡No descansa! ¡Es admirable! ¿No lo cree?- comento, su suegro pensó un poco y se sintió orgulloso de su hijo, la chica se sintió satisfecha al ver una leve sonrisa en el rostro de su padre político, unos momentos después Usagi se despedía.

-¡bueno mama! ¡Gracias por todo! Pero debo irme ya, Mamoru llegara pronto a casa

-¡saben que esta es su casa! Vengan cuando quieran- dijo su suegro

-¡gracias!

-por cierto ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta? La próxima vez que vengas te preparare tu plato favorito- dijo la señora con una sonrisa angelical, ella noto que Mamoru se le parecía mucho, en la mirada y en la forma de sonreír.

-¡como de todo! ¡No se preocupe por mi!- respondió

-¡entonces! ¿También te gusta el Nengchae?

-¡sí, claro que sí!-

-¡es el plato favorito de Mamoru!, así que hare eso para la próxima- pasándole la mano por la cabeza en un aire muy maternal, Usagi no pudo evitar sentirse melancólica por sentir eso, pensaba que Mamoru era muy insensato al no valorar a sus padres, quienes lo amaban -¡sabes! ¡Eres una chica perfecta! Estoy segura de que mi Mamoru no pudo encontrar a nadie mejor que tu- le dijo mientras le tomaba las manos. Usagi rio nerviosa por lo que escucho al mismo tiempo que no pudo evitar sentirse mal al recordar que todo su matrimonio giraba en torno a una vil mentira nerviosa se limito a sonreír-

-¡gracias mama! Bueno ahora sí, me voy- despidiéndose

-¡cuídate! Y a Mamoru salúdamelo- despidiéndose con las manos, mientras seguía con la mirada a su nuera. A su lado el hombre de mediana estatura y cabellos negros se despedían de ella.

Mientras caminaba Usagi pensaba.

"_son una familia muy linda, Takashi a pesar de ser serio, siempre plática conmigo y escucha lo que le digo, además se sonríe de mis chistes, no como el tonto de Mamoru, Kasumi es muy amable y tierna conmigo, y la abuela, bueno, de no ser por ella, todo será perfecto. ¡Que manera de ser tan molesta!"_

* * *

Yaten y Minako se habían encontrado en un parque, se habían citado en ese lugar por petición del chico, la rubia se encontraba hecha un manojo de nervios.

"_tengo que descifrar, ¿Por qué tengo tanto miedo de estas cerca de ella? ¿Será cierto lo que dijo Taiki? ¿Acaso, tengo miedo de que ella me rechace?"_

La miraba jugar con algunos chiquillos en el parque y él se recostaba bajo la sombra de un árbol, el siempre había repudiado la forma en que las chicas lo admiraban solo por ser una figura pública, sin embargo con ella era distinto, pues la había conocido siendo una niña y cuando el aun no era famoso, sospechaba que en ese tiempo ella sentía algo por él, pero siempre pensó que ella era demasiado para él, mas al descubrir con el paso de los años que ella, era una de las modelos más reconocidas y su internacionalización progresaba.

-¿Qué tanto piensas?- dijo ella parándose frente a él, con la cabeza inclinada a su altura y las manos entre las piernas, llevaba un short corto de mezclilla y un top rosa, levanto su cabello en una cola alta y ponía unas gafas sobre su cabellera, cargaba una bolsa casual.

-¡no, no pensaba en nada!- respondió nervioso de verla tan cerca

-¿estas seguro?- acercándose más a él, por lo que sus ojos se quedaron viendo por unos segundos, Minako, sonreía al parecer cada vez estaba más segura de que, Yaten sentía algo por ella, últimamente sus atenciones con ella eran más frecuentes que nunca. Lo miraba coqueta, había recuperado un poco de seguridad y se había decidido a luchar por él, Usagi le había demostrado que no debía darse por vencida y ahí estaba, mirando los bellos ojos verdes y el perfecto rostro de él, parecía un adonis, su rostro era perfecto, la sonrisa cautivadora, y tenía un cuerpo bien marcado, a pesar de no gustarle practicar deporte alguno, tenía un buen físico. Vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla y una playera blanca con algunos detalles en pedrería en el frente, coloco un saco de mezclilla sobre él, y tenía una fina fragancia la cual lo hacía más irresistible aun.

-¿quieres dar un paseo en el bote?- levantándose junto a ella, y señalando el muelle del parque

-¡seria genial!- entonces ocurrió, él le tomo la mano y la llevo caminando hacia ese lugar, la rubia caminaba detrás de el, completamente fascinada y sintiéndose como una verdadera niña, su emoción era tal que creía estar soñando, pero en eso Yaten volteo a verla y le sonrió con ternura haciéndole saber que todo eso era la realidad.

Cortésmente él le ayudo a subir al bote, segundos después ambos remaban y paseaban en el lago.

-¡que hermosas flores! ¿No te lo parece Yaten?- el parecía no escuchar durante todo ese rato, lo único que podía hacer era ver cada uno de los gestos que la rubia hacia mientras platicaba y sonreía, no podría creer como esa chica tan acelerada e inquieta podía provocar que él, tan serio y reservado delirara por tan solo ver una sonrisa de ella.

-Minako…yo, quería decirte algo- comenzó a decir de pronto, ella guardo silencio, al presentir lo que podía pasar ese día

-¡dime!- un poco temerosa y sintiéndose cohibida nuevamente

-¡veras! Yo…. ¡quiero decirte que te admiro mucho! – _"¡que tonto! ¿Cómo vas a decirle eso?_"- es decir, yo, te admiro profesionalmente pero, me preguntaba si tu…

-¿Qué?- apenas podía disimular la emoción de su corazón

-¡Mina! ¡tu me gustas!- dijo soltando los remos y acercándose a ella, la brisa del viento revoloteo los cabellos de ambos, estaban tan cerca mirándose a los ojos- ¡me gustas desde hace mucho tiempo!

-¡Yaten yo…!

-¡por favor! ¡Déjame terminar! ¡Me ha costado mucho tiempo para decirte lo que siento!- inclinándose más hacia ella, la cual se mostraba sorprendida al escuchar esa confesión tan repentina, el acaricio su rostro y ella sintió que todo su ser se removía por dentro-¡durante todo este tiempo! He tenido un miedo infinito, ¡cada que veía a alguien cerca de ti! Cuando los hombres te veían, incluso cuando vi en aquel periódico que Mamoru y tu eran novios yo…- sus ojos brillaron y las mandíbulas parecieron tensarse-¡sentía un coraje infinito! Y por eso siempre te rechace, sin saber que lo que me pasaba era que ¡estaba celoso! ¡Moría de celos porque no podía soportar que alguien más hubiera tenido el atrevimiento de hacer algo que yo no podía! No quiero que estés con nadie más que no sea conmigo- confeso

Minako escuchaba estupefacta, y su corazón latía cada vez más y más. No se atrevió a decir nada.

-pero ahora, me he decidido, ¡no sabes cuánto te necesito! ¡Te pienso! Llego a mi casa y lo primero que recuerdo es tu angelical rostro, y la necesidad de volver a verte se hace presente en mi.- guardo silencio y se acerco a ella-¡Mina! Yo quiero preguntarte si ¿quisieras ser mi novia?- por un momento los dos parecieron haber perdido noción de tiempo, y únicamente se veían a los ojos, de pronto la rubia pareció reaccionar y se lanzo a los brazos de Yaten, lo rodeo por el cuello y busco sus labios, la necesidad de besarlo era tan grande y ella apenas se percataba de ello, había esperado mucho para hacer es y hoy por primera vez se atrevía a hacerlo, busco sus labios y se perdió en ellos sintiendo un calor que la invadía, el percibió su aroma, y eso lo turbo unos momentos sintió la calidez de su boca y correspondió al beso el cual comenzó sorpresivamente pero termino siendo suave y tierno. Finalmente se separaron.

-¡espero que con ese beso sepas cual es mi respuesta!-comento con picardía

-¡entonces! ¿Si aceptas?-

-¡claro que si Yaten! No sabes cuánto tiempo espere para que este momento llegara-se acerco de nuevo y con su nariz rozo la suya-¡soy tan feliz Yaten!-

-y tú me haces muy feliz a mí, no sabes cuánto, por un momento pensé que, ¡me rechazarías!- confeso

-¿Por qué?

- no sé, pensaba que alguien tan perfecta como tú, tan linda, sincera emotiva y alegre, nunca andaría con un amargado y serio como yo.

-¿estás loco?, era yo la que pensaba que alguien como tu jamás se fijaría en mi-

El se levanto y colocándose detrás de ella tomo los remos y acariciando sus manos y sus brazos le beso tiernamente la mejilla, ella en medio de él sintió como todo su corazón latía se recargo en su pecho y cerrando los ojos decidió disfrutar de ese momento que para ella había sido totalmente inesperado.

* * *

Después de pasar toda la tarde con Makoto y regresarla a casa Mamoru le hablo a su mejor amigo y lo cito en un bar cercano, había llegado el momento de aclarar las cosas. Llego y el productor de cine se encontraba esperándolo.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí? – preguntó el rubio de hermosos ojos verdes y encantadora sonrisa

-¡Quiero hablar contigo!- respondió con seriedad

-y bien ¿Qué te ha parecido? ¿Esta entretenida?- haciendo referencia a la película-¿Cuándo será el estreno en los cines?- dejando su copa sobre la mesa, Mamoru estaba cabizbajo y serio y miraba hacia un punto inexistente.

-Makoto-chan ha estado muy enferma- Andrew detuvo la copa de vino antes de llegar a sus labios, el escuchar que estaba enferma le había impactado un poco-¡por tu culpa! Quiero…. ¡quiero que no le hagas daño nunca más! ¡No voy a permitirlo!- mirándolo con furia, jamás en los años que llevaban de amistad, el se miraba tan molesto, el ojiverde permaneció en silencio dejándolo hablar.- ¡no dejare que la vuelvas a hacer llorar y a lastimar! ¿Qué le dijiste para que se pusiera así?

-¿Qué harás?- pregunto riéndose-¿nos pelearemos?- levanto una ceja y lo miro fijamente al preguntar aquello, Mamoru desde su lugar levanto su azul mirada conteniendo el coraje que sentía – ¿tendremos un duelo por ella? ¿Dime que puedes hacer por ella? ¿Ir al hospital y cuidarla cuando este enferma? - sus palabras lo lastimaban profundamente, después de todo el sabía que Makoto lo amaba a él, a su mejor amigo.-no me digas que…. ¿aun sientes algo por ella?- exhalo antes de dar una respuesta, jamás imagino que Andrew estuviera enterado de sus sentimientos, pero al menos eso le quitaba un peso de encima

-¡no es eso!- trato de justificarse

-¡no seas tonto y contrólate!- le respondió con serenidad-piensa en las personas que están ahora a tu lado-el pelinegro volteo a verlo- no deberías….tratar así a Usagi-chan- de solo escuchar su nombre, su corazón palpito con fuerza, y se sintió muy mal por lo que su amigo le decía, cerro y abrió los ojos-además Mako-chan se recuperara muy pronto, es cuestión de tiempo,- dijo esto revelando algo de tristeza- ya encontrara a alguien que pueda valorarla como se merece muy pronto- diciendo esto para el mismo, quien tenía más que decidido poner sus ojos en otra parte que no fuera en ella, el solo pensar lo que estaba diciendo le provocaba un dolor en el pecho-

Sin tener más que decir Mamoru se levanto dejando pagada la cuenta y salió furioso del lugar.

"_¿Quién demonios se cree? ¿Acaso no sabe que la persona que puede amar y valorar a Mako-chan como se merece soy yo? Yo si puedo darle lo que él no ¡amor!"_ pensaba azotando con sus puños la pared del restaurant mientras algunos curiosos lo miraban. Su automóvil deportivo llego y subió a él para alejarse de ahí lo más pronto posible.

* * *

El reloj marcaba las doce de la noche, cansada de esperar ella comenzó a estudiar desde hacia unas tres horas, pero la cabeza le dolía con cada acertijo que trataba de resolver, para relajarse trato de cambiar de actividad y a tratar de escribir así que con la grabadora en mano y tratando de encontrar inspiración, miro la fotografía de bodas y sonrió comenzando a decir.

-¿personaje?...¿personaje?...- golpeando con el lápiz sobre la mesa -¡nombre…..¡M.C!- escribiendo sus iniciales al mismo tiempo que grababa…¿profesión?....- pensando un poco- ¡actor!...- ¿apariencia física?- recordando el momento en el que lo vio casi desnudo cuando entro al baño hacia unos días, pero regreso a la realidad-es un poco alto, al menos 1.90, de cara……¡Esta bien! Ojos azules, piel clara, pestañas pobladas…. ¡muy guapo!-¿personalidad?...

-------------------------FLASCHBACK------------------

-¿lo perdiste? ¿Cómo que lo perdiste? ¿Eres muy cortita o que te pasa? ¿No puedes hacer nada bien?, ¡tienes el cerebro de un pájaro!

-¿ya limpiaste bien? ¡Quiero que todo brille cuando vuelva!

--------------------------------FIN DEL FLASBACK-----------------------

Frunció el ceño al recordar eso y presa de la ira dijo

-es muy bruto y ¡tiene el síndrome del príncipe!-riendo por lo ocurrido –jajajaja…..¿intereses? mmm le gusta echar pleito y gritar mucho, además de que es obsesionado con la limpieza…¿la ropa?, se viste bien, a la última tendencia …¿familia?...¡un papa, una mama, una abuela!…y…..-guardo silencio al recordar cómo había llegado a todo eso y algunos momentos en lo que ellos se habían peleado y también cuando se habían besado, se estremeció de volver a revivir esos recuerdos.

-¡una bella y estupenda esposa!...-Satisfecha con la ficha de su personaje, comenzó a dar una descripción de la historia-M.C. es un exitoso cantante y actor, la fama se le ha subido a la cabeza y tiene complejo de príncipe, tiene también todo lo que cualquier chico, a sus 21 años podría desear, ¿el misterio? No se lleva bien con sus padres, sobre todo con su padre…. ¿Cuál es la razón?, ¡nadie lo sabe! Ni siquiera su adorable y bellísima esposa la cual se esmera por tener un matrimonio perfecto a pesar de el acoso de las fans…..- apaga el aparato y de pronto bosteza-¡creo que quedara bastante bien!, solo omitiré algunos detalles- y comienza a escribir, sin darse cuenta de cómo trascurre la noche.

* * *

Bueno lo dejare hasta ahí ya que en este capítulo escribí 40 páginas y no quise subirlas todas ya que la lectura se haría muy pesada así que les prometo que sin falta tendrán el próximo capítulo el próximo MIERCOLES, e l cual ya está escrito, revisado y todo así que esta vez no las hare esperar mucho solo les daré el tiempo suficiente para que puedan leer este capítulo.

Espero con mucha emoción sus comentarios ya que siempre me dan ánimos para proseguir, cuídense mucho y les mando un beso


	24. La tristeza de Usagi II

Segunda parte del capitulo, lo subi tan pronto como pude para que no perdieran el hilo. ¡espero les guste!

Lei los comentarios y se cuanto odian a Mako y a Mamoru, de verdad no desesperen Usagi tiene que sufrir esto y muchas cosas mas, pero prometo que le daremos su merecido al que sea, ya me daran sugerencias de cómo quieren que mamo pague su ingenuidad y su tontes!

Reitero que la historia esta basado en un dorama coreano y los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

**LA TRISTEZA DE USAGI II**

Llego a casa, silenciosamente abrió la puerta y encendió las luces, pero logro percibir la luz de la computadora encendida, dirigió la mirada hacia ese rincón del lugar, para ver a la rubia quien dormía sobre su mano que aun medio sostenía el mouse y la grabadora, su cabeza yacía sobre el escritorio en donde había algunos libros de aritmética y su cuadernos con ejercicios a medias, el dio un vistazo al cuaderno y comprobó que estaban mal resueltos, la miro y sonrió.

"_perdóname,-_acariciando con delicadeza sus cabellos dorados y sueltos, la miro tan indefensa y tierna_- cite a Andrew y olvide que te prometí ayudarte a estudiar, cabeza de chorlito ¿no sabes hacer nada bien? ¡Eres un desastre!"-_ admirándola en silencio, sus ojos se perdieron en los delicados y suaves labios.

Al parecer se había quedado trabajando y estudiando y el cansancio la había vencido. Sintió que una brisa soplaba y subió por una colcha y sin atreverse a moverla o a levantarla, la cobijo.

Apenas comenzaba a cubrirla y le iba a acariciar los rubios cabellos cuando ella se despertó, el se dio cuenta y asustado dio dos paso grande hacia atrás y lanzo la colcha atrás del sillón llevando sus manos para atrás y haciéndose el desinteresado. Ella se estiro y bostezo

-¿has venido? ¿Quieres algo de cenar?- pregunto con una linda sonrisa, eso le recordó las palabras de su incondicional amigo y se sintió muy mal-

-¡no! ¡Gracias!- respondió-¡ya es tarde! ¿Por qué no vamos a dormir?

-¡no tengo sueño! ¿Quieres helado?- regalándole nuevamente esa sonrisa que lo cautivaba sin que él se diera cuenta, momentos después los dos estaban sentados en la mesa saboreando un rico helado. Pero en todo el rato Mamoru parecía ausente y pensativo la rubia intentaba en vano obtener algún comentario de su parte.

"_Andrew tiene razón, Usagi no merece que la trate de esta forma, es tan comprensiva, y tierna, aunque es un poco distraída y descuidada siempre logra hacerme sentir bien, sin embargo….Makoto es…¡es la mujer que amo! la amo desde que tengo uso de razón, ….¿debo olvidarla? O ¿seria mejor buscar en otro lugar el amor?, hace unos días había decidido alejarme de ella pero ahora…. ¡ha cambiado tanto! ¡La forma en que me mira es…diferente!"_ sin que se diera cuenta, la rubia lo miraba en silencio, sabía que su mente era ocupada por esa chica extraordinaria de mirada esmeralda y castaña cabellera, a su lado ella se sentía insignificante. _"¡debo luchar por ella! Mi matrimonio con Usagi no es más que un contrato, el cual pronto llegara a su fin, y si Makoto me esta dando una oportunidad ¡no debo desaprovecharla!....pero ¿Qué pasara con Usagi? ¿A dónde irá?"_

-¿no te gusta?- la interrumpió ella- el no contesto -¿quieres que te cuente algo gracioso?

-¡no! por favor- negó con la cabeza mirándola a los ojos

-¡aun así lo hare!- dijo haciendo un puchero. -un conejito muy lindo y una tortuga muy, muy rápida hacen una carrera… ¿Quién crees que gano?

-no se- responde con desgano. Tomando un poco de helado con la cuchara y llevándosela a la boca

-¡vamos inténtalo! ¿Quién ganara?

-¡no lo sé! ¡Que fastidio!- responde refunfuñando

-¡haz un intento no puedes ser tan malo!- lo animo dándole un golpe en el brazo

-¡no se! ¡Gano el conejo!- respondió comprendiendo que ella no lo dejaría en paz

-¡jajajaja! Te equivocas ¡gana la tortuguita! ¿No te dije que era muy rápida?- sonreía y el la miraba serio saboreando su helado-¡te daré otra oportunidad! ¡Compiten! Otro conejo y una tortuga, llevando lentes de sol, ¿Quién crees que ganara?- Mamoru lo miraba con desconfianza

El volteo el rostro sin responder y ella asistió.

-¿¡quien gana!?- le grito-

-¡el conejo! ¡Gana el conejo!- Grito un poco desesperado

-¡mal!- grita entusiasta- ¡gana la tortuga! La tortuga de gafas de sol era la misma tan rápida que la de hace un momento- comienza a reírse- jajá ¿no es gracioso?

El guapo pelinegro lo miraba con los brazos cruzados, aparte de no encontrarle la gracia al chiste no soportaba que ella se burlara de él.

-¡hazme un favor y no me molestes!- sentencio retirando la silla de su lugar y terminando su helado para luego retirarse a su habitación, la chica lo vio subir las escaleras, sintiéndose muy triste, le dolía mucho el escuchar su rechazo y más aun el saber que el amaba a otra persona y ella tenía que aguantarse ese dolor.

-¡ven temprano hoy! Preparare algo rico para cenar- ampliando una sonrisa en su rostro

-¿algo rico? Si ni siquiera sabes hacer un estofado- su respuesta la entristeció, frunció un poco el ceño y cruzo los brazos mientras sus labios hacían un puchero, desde el auto el actor comprendió que su comentario la había hecho sentir mal, así que le dijo.

-¡volveré temprano a casa solo si preparas…!- guardo silencio para buscar algo difícil que decir y evadir ese compromiso, pero la rubia rápidamente reacciono y pregunto

-¿Nengchae?...- Mamoru la volteo a mirar sorprendido-¿debería hacer Negchae para esta noche?- poniendo sus manos en la cintura, el ojiazul volteo con rapidez a mirarla con la boca abierta al escuchar lo que decía y ella comprendió que lo tenía en sus manos

-¿Nengchae?- indago, mas la chica ya se había metido a la casa y el quedo pensativo en su carro.

Luego de algunos momentos ella investigaba en la red alguna receta para preparar un delicioso Nengchae, busco y encontró la receta perfecta y la imprimió, la pego en el refrigerador, y se dispuso a lavar las verduras, luego pico lo mas finamente que pudo las zanahorias –

"_¡parece fácil!"_

Decía mientras cortaba en trozos el apio y las calabazas, intentaba quitarle la cascara, pero estas se aferraban a los trozos y las cortaba casi en trozos completos, tuvo que utilizar su autocontrol para poder pelarlas con el cuchillo. Una y otra vez leía y miraba las instrucciones, puso a cocer el agua, dejo caer un poco de sal y así paso a paso hasta poner a cocer los fideos.

* * *

Muy cerca de la playa, Mamoru estacionaba su automóvil, después de pasar un largo rato desayunando y mirando la puesta del sol, ambos comenzaron a recordar viejos tiempos, Mamoru se sentía cada vez mas realizado al comprobar como cada día la castaña parecía demostrar mas interés en el, eso era lo que lo hacia alejarse de la rubia quien sufria por ello, pasaron toda la mañana juntos. Y en un momento el se atrevió a decir.

-hable con Andrew, estaba muy preocupado por tu salud…quiere saber si, estas mejor

-¿Por qué habría de preocuparse por mí ahora?- dijo con rencor

-bueno pues creí que querrías saberlo – se mostraba interesado en ver su reacción

-¡me da igual lo que el piense!

-¿no te alegra? He decidido olvidarme de Andrew definitivamente- respondió mirando hacia la playa, donde la brisa del mar removió sus cabellos, el corazón de Mamoru latía con fuerza al intentar descifrar lo que ella decía

-¿Qué? ¡No entiendo! ¡Lo has amado siempre!-

-¡creo que! Hay personas a mi alrededor que me aman mucho y que yo…. ¡no me había dado cuenta! Volteo a verlo cuando dijo esto, los nervios del eran evidentes ya que empezó a tartamudear y a sudar frio

-¡no, no entiendo!

-¡creo que!- mordiendo su labio inferior, mientras se acercaba a él, lo suficiente como para quedar a pocos centímetros de su rostro, el chico no podía creer lo que pasaba, la tenía tan cerca, veía sus lindos y grandes ojos verdes y su sonrisa picara ¿estaba coqueteando con él? O acaso era su imaginación que deliraba. -¡me he dado cuenta de algo!- se acerco mas a él para intentar besarlo

-¡Mako-chan!- apenas pudo articular palabra mientras movía su rostro para atrás- ¿no es este el lugar donde te conocí?- dijo cambiando el tema para luego mirar al frente

-¡si! ¡Este es!-

Volvió a decir parándose frente al mientras lo acorralaba entre la espada y la pared

-¡me he dado cuenta de que….quizá estaba buscando el amor en otro lado y…..- se acerco mas a él, pero él no se atrevía a moverse, solo bastaba un movimiento de él para que se fundieran en un beso, pero él no mostraba iniciativa.-¡ahora me doy cuenta de que el amor estaba junto a mí!-. Levanto su mano y acaricio sus cabellos, Mamoru cerró los ojos para sentir su caricia, apenas podía creer que eso estaba pasando, abrió los ojos para cerciorarse de que eso no fuera un sueño y ella estaba a nada de besarlo, tenía los ojos cerrados, pero en eso, la imagen de una linda rubia de ojos azules y sonrisa encantadora apareció en su mente.

-¡Mako-chan! ¡Yo estoy casado!- retirándose una vez más, Makoto apenas logro disimular el enfado que sentía y defiendo una sonrisa le dijo

-¡entiendo! ¡Yo lo siento! Por un momento yo, pensé que tal vez tu…y yo- ocultando su rostro-¡por favor perdóname!- dijo ocultando su rostro entre su fornido pecho, al sentirla temblar entre brazos Mamoru sintió latir su corazón, no podía evitarlo, por más que lo intentara, ella al fin estaba accediendo y sintiendo algo que el siempre deseo y soñó, incapaz de rechazarla llevo una mano a su espalda y con la otra acaricio sus cabellos mientras le decía.

-¡descuida! No te pongas así- dijo mientras intentaba controlar sus nervios, cuánto tiempo había esperado para tenerla entre sus brazos como en ese momento, ¿Cuántas veces había intentado probar sus dulces labios? y ahora era ella quien parecía tomar la iniciativa, eso era algo que lo confundía enormemente.

-¿estas bien? ¿Dije algo que te molestara?- pregunto

-¡no! claro que no- tratando de regalarle una sonrisa, en eso el celular de el actor sonó. El atendió de inmediato y sonrió al ver el número, cosa que ella no evito observar.

-¡Usako!...- una sonrisa llego a su rostro- ¿Qué paso?- dijo poniéndose un poco serio al ver que Makoto estaba ahí presente… ya he acabado, y voy para allá…. ¿qué?... ¡déjalo! así sabe mejor- la castaña se alejo un poco para darle privacidad pero no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación.- ¡está bien! ¡Yo llevo el postre!, adiós- la plática entre ellos parecía muy intima, a ella le dolía reconocer que Mamoru, siempre serio, tímido y reservado con las mujeres, ahora hablaba con tanta cordialidad con esa chica, esa intrusa que de pronto y de la noche a la mañana había llegado a su vida.

-¡creo que es hora de regresar! ¿Verdad?- le pregunto

-¡si! Usagi-chan acaba de hablarme- señalando su celular

-¡pues vámonos!- apresurándose a subir al automóvil para intentar ocultar que él se diera cuenta de que sus ojos amenazaban con llorar.

En la casa la mesa estaba puesta, ella esperaba y el llego un poco tarde pero llego lo cual hacia inmensamente feliz, ella le dio a probar el platillo, el se llevo un poco de él fideo a la sopa acompañada de algunos vegetales, pero al dar el primer bocado, no pudo continuar masticando, forzadamente y tomando algo de agua logro tragar, lo cual Usagi miro para preguntar con cierto temor

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿ves? ¡Lo sabia! ¿Esto es comida para personas?- golpeando con una cuchara sobre el tazón de porcelana ante la mirada compungida de la rubia quien presentía lo peor,

-¿tan mal sabe?

-¡porque no lo pruebas!- la chica tomo un poco y se lo llevo a la boca, pero la sensación de saladez la invadió al instante, intento dar dos, tres masticadas pero no resistió mas y tomo agua para bajar lo que aun almacenaba en su boca

-está un poco raro, pero se puede comer - dijo tratando de ser convincente,- solo hay que poner más arroz- el joven cerró los ojos, respiro profundamente y con su mano se toco el tabique de la nariz para controlarse, tomo la pequeña porción de arroz blanco y se dispuso a comerla, pero en eso la chica astutamente aprecio la falta de un pequeño detalle en su atuendo.

-¿Dónde está tu anillo?-

El levanto los ojos y miro su dedo, anular, al momento recordó en donde se lo había quitado y los nervios se apoderaron de él,

-¿Qué has hecho con el anillo?- pregunto nuevamente al no tener respuesta alguna

-¡debí haberla dejado en la tienda de Makoto-chan! Ayer por la tarde- respondió sincero y bajando la mirada para continuar comiendo, para evitar ver sus ojos, prácticamente estaba pegado al tazón de arroz, aunque la volteo a ver, su carita manifestó una tristeza infinita, pudo darse cuenta de ello porque la sonrisa habitual en su rostro ahora no estaba, y sus ojos habían perdido su picardía.

* * *

En su departamento Makoto terminaba de bañarse y pensaba en todo lo que ese día había sucedido, sonrió al pensar en que ese día Mamoru había estado con ella, y estuvo a punto de robarle un beso, eso era un avance, sabía que él no le podía negar nada, lo tenía comiendo de su mano, y ella lo sabía. El sonido del celular la hizo reaccionar, sonrió y respondió.

-¡Mamo-chan! ¡que gusto escucharte tan pronto!-

-¡Mako-chan! ¿Has cenado ya?....deberías comerte algo- Usagi llevo una mano a su corazón como intentando controlar el ritmo de sus latidos, se dio cuenta de la manera tan cariñosa en que él le hablaba y como se preocupaba por ella, no había duda de que la amaba.- ¡esta tarde parecías muy cansada!

"_¿así que pasaron la tarde juntos?"_ respiro para no dejar escapar una rebelde lagrima que golpeo en sus cristalinos ojos, pero se sobre puso y le susurro despacito

-¡el anillo! ¡Pregunta por el anillo!

-Escucha- mirando a la rubia de ojos celestes que estaba sentado frente a el, y lo miraba fijamente- me preguntaba si, de casualidad ayer… ¿deje mi anillo en la tienda?-

-¿Qué?- rio nerviosa al oír la pregunta, llevo una mano a su corazón _"¿así que solo me llama por eso_?"-¿así que llamas para eso?- expreso con profunda tristeza-¡no, no lo he visto!-

-¡ah! Entonces perdona por molestarte tan tarde ¡descansa!- colgó, en su sitio la chica permanecía esperando que el dijera algo, solo tenía una cosa segura y era que él le había mentido y había salido con su amiga ocultándoselo.

-¡no, no lo ha visto!- le dijo sentado cual niño que acaba de cometer una grave falta y ella estaba de pie mirándola molesta-

-¡ya escuche!- cruzada de brazos en el amplio sofá

-pero dijiste que lo dejaste ahí, ayer cuando fuiste a verla

-¡si eso dije pero! Quizá lo deje en otro lado, ¡no lo sé!, no es nada del otro mundo- ella cerro sus ojos y respiro para tranquilizarse

-¿Qué no es nada del otro mundo?

-¡si! No es nada del otro mundo- repitió haciendo sufrir a su esposa- ¿ese anillo es tan importante?

-¡no es solo un anillo, es nuestra alianza de bodas!- refuto

-¡puedo comprar otra y ya!- le recrimino al escuchar el tono en que ella le estaba hablando

-¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por Makoto? – pregunto de pronto revelando lo que en verdad la hacía sentirse enojada, se puso de pie y coloco sus manos en la cintura al decirlo, lo cual tomo por sorpresa al actor-¿Quién es ella? ¿tan genial es?, siempre actúa como si fuera estupenda, como si fuera una princesa,

-¡Usagi!- se puso de pie también y levanto más la voz, no soporto el que ella dijera todas esas cosas de su mejor amiga-¿Qué sabes de ella? ¡no sabes nada de su vida!-

-¡si es cierto! no sé nada, seguramente son tal para cual, por eso son amigos- termino gritando furiosa

-¿Qué?

-¡hiciste una promesa! ¡no está bien perder el anillo y comprar otro!

-¿promesa? ¿Quién hizo esa promesa?, ¿acaso no firmaste un contrato por el que te casabas conmigo? ¿estamos casados de verdad? ¿somos un matrimonio normal y feliz como las demás personas? ¿Por qué exageras tanto? Solo tienes que limpiar y recibir tu sueldo te doy ¡dinero! ¡Te mantengo! - grito sin imaginar como ella se estaba sintiendo con cada palabra suya

-¿soy solo una empleada para ti a la que hay que insultar?

-¡claro que si! Tu eres la que hace la comida para mi ¡eres un tazón de arroz! y me limpia la casa- contesto

-¿Qué?

-¿te gusto?- escucho horrorizada la pregunta y eso le sirvió para bajarle un poco al tono de su voz, le dio la espalda para limpiar dos lágrimas que brotaban por la crueldad de sus palabras.

-¿Qué dices?- dijo con un hilo de voz al escuchar su pregunta

-¿entonces porque te crees tan fantástica? ¿Quién te crees para decirme con quien debo o no debo salir? ¡no tengo por que darte explicaciones!

-¡eres un baboso!- apenas pudo decir aquello sin que su voz se le quebrara

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡repíteme eso!- se acerco un poco a ella pero ella se alejo, ya que aun no lograba controlarse.

-la verdad no quiero seguir con eso, ¡hemos terminado!- dio la vuelta y dejándolo con la palabra en la boca subía apresuradamente las escaleras.

-¡pues si hemos terminado! ¡estoy cansado de esto! ¡estoy harto de ti!- al terminar de decir esto tomo un vaso que estaba sobre la mesa y lo estampo lanzándolo contra la pared, se encontraba demasiado iracundo y puso sus manos en la cintura tratando de respirar profundamente para tranquilizarse no sabía por qué razón siempre terminaban discutiendo.

En su habitación Usagi liberaba sus lágrimas, las cuales con el nudo en su garganta dolían al fluir, furiosa tomo la maleta rosa y comenzó a meter sus cosas en ella, mientras blasfemaba y maldecía al chico por dentro.

"_¡eres un maldito desgraciado!, no entiendo ¿Cómo puede enamorarme de alguien como tú? ¡eres un miserable! ¡Eres un idiota! ¡te odio! ¡eres, eres! Eres..... ¡eres el hombre del que me enamore!"_

Concluyo sentada sobre el piso con la maleta y la ropa regada en el suelo y aferrándose a la almohada mientras seguía llorando.

"_no, ¡noo puedo irme! ¡no quiero alejarme de él! ¡no quiero que esto termine!, aunque él me trate mal, y ni siquiera me vea con otros ojos, yo…. ¡no soportaría estar lejos de el!, ¡lo amo! ¡lo amo profundamente!, como jamás imagine amar a alguien"-_ lloraba desconsoladamente al descubrir todo el daño que él podía causar en ella _"aunque el amor duela, yo, ¡quiero estar con él!... ¡me resisto a dejarlo! Además pronto terminará el contrato, y necesito Full House, es lo único que me queda…después de todo esto"_

En su cuarto Mamoru mantenía una lucha con su interior, furioso levanto la sobrecama y la aventó, por toda la habitación saco algunas prendas y finalmente cuando sintió que había descargado toda su furia se dejo caer de rodillas en la orilla de la cama pensando.

"_¡me saca de mis casillas! ¡no puedo creerlo!.... ¿porque?, ¿Por qué me siento tan mal? ¡no debí hablarle así!,. todo esto es mi culpa, ¡yo tuve la culpa por perder ese anillo y decirle esas cosas horribles….¡ella no tiene la culpa de lo que me pasa, de mi amor frustrado, ni siquiera tiene conocimiento de lo que siento y yo como un cobarde descargue mi impotencia con ella, que es tan dulce…¿Qué me pasa? , es tan tierna conmigo y yo, yo solo ¡la he tratado mal todo este tiempo!"_

Momentos después daba vueltas en su cama intentando pensar y encontrar una solución.

Al siguiente día, era martes por la mañana se levanto un poco más tarde de lo normal, sediento y hambriento llego a la cocina, la casa estaba sumida en el silencio y en la cocina no había nadie y menos había rastro de que alguien hubiera cocinado, entonces un presentimiento se hizo presente en él, y de solo pensarlo comenzó a sentir algo en el pecho, arrastro los pies al descubrirse solo, y camino por la planta de abajo en alguna pista de la chica, mas fue en vano.

"_¡se fue!.... ¡me ha dejado solo! Y yo soy el culpable…."_mirando al jardín, de pronto se acerco al refrigerador para tomar algo y cocinar cuando vio pegado en él, la hoja que Usagi hubiera imprimido con la receta del Nengchae, no pudo evitar sentir mas remordimiento aun

"_así que ella…. ¡se esmero mucho para prepararla! ¡yo….soy un idiota! ¡me porte como un idiota!"_ presa del miedo subió a su habitación pero al entrar vio que todo estaba su su sitio, la maleta en un rincón y sus artículos personales sobre el tocador, sonrió al descubrir toda su ropa colgada en su lugar "¿_entonces no se ha ido?"_ su alegría regreso sin que él se diera cuenta y su humor también.

* * *

Después de clases Usagi llegaba a una cita con Andrew para presentarle lo que había redactado. El reviso y observaba que ella estaba muy callada.

-¿ha pasado algo malo?

-no nada de eso- intentando reírse

- ni finjas conmigo pareces tonta- le dijo, cabizbaja y en silencio lo miro-¿sobre quien es la historia?

-¡es, sobre un joven y exitoso actor de cine!- de pronto al comenzar a hablar de el sus ojos se iluminaron-es cantante y además muy guapo por cierto- Andrew esbozo una sonrisa genuina

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto

-¡no, nada!- adivinando por la sinopsis de quien se trataba- sabes, dijo poniéndose de pie, suena interesante, muy interesante.

-¿de verdad?,

-¡claro! Mira la leeré y quiero que comiences a redactar la historia, para eso de daré unos ejemplos de cómo deben ser los guiones, si todo sale como lo pienso te aseguro que esta será una gran película,

-¡gracias!- sonrió

-¡bueno! ¿tienes algo que hacer?

-la verdad es que mi amigo Seiya me espera afuera

-¿Seiya? ¿te refieres al cantante?

-¡si! Venimos del colegio, el venia para acá para hablar con unos señores y le pedí que me trajera, volveré a casa con el

-¡bueno, entonces te veo después!

-¡si! Gracias por todo-

-¡oh, si!- ambos se pusieron de pie, ella salió y llego al automóvil azul eléctrico de los hermanos Kou-

Anduvieron dando vueltas y Seiya se preguntaba por qué razón la rubia había estado tan triste, últimamente se le veía así, y eso le preocupaba.

* * *

En la casa, Mamoru terminaba de comer y veía que ella no llegaba, Setsuna le hizo una cita para programar la grabación de el video y se reuniría con Taiki, antes de salir se paro frente al refrigerador, sobre la receta de cocina se podía observar la grafía de Usagi y algunos dibujitos entre ellos un conejito que sonreía y hacia una seña de amor y paz, de manera tonta rio y recordó porque habían llegado a toda esa discusión, sin pensarlo se llevo la mano a donde se hubiese encontrado su anillo de bodas, minutos después hablaba.

-entonces ¿Cuánto tiempo me lleva si encargo un nuevo anillo?...numero 9 …¡tanto tiempo!- exclamo- ¡está bien!, por favor les llamo después, gracias- cerro la tapa del celular y poniéndose una chamarra de mezclilla pues hacia algo de viento abrió la puerta donde se encontró con algo inesperado, ahí frente a sus ojos se encontraba la singular pareja, por instinto dio un paso hacia atrás al ver a la pelirroja y se llevo una mano al ojo derecho –

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto con cierto temor, mas el chico de las gafas le dijo a su mujer

-¡te dije que si queríamos disculparnos hubiéramos traído al menos unas manzanas!

-¡shttt!-lo silencio ella y le sonrió amablemente al pelinegro-¡hola!

-bueno, nosotros venimos- comenzó el chico- porque queríamos disculparnos- haciendo un acto de disculpa

-¿Usagi no está en casa?-indago Molly

-no ella no esta

-¿A dónde fue? ¿sabes cuando regresa?

-¡no, no sé!- dijo rápidamente

-¡bueno entonces esperaremos!- Kelvin se dispuso a dar un paso hacia adelante, cuando en eso, la imponente estampa de el actor se puso frente a él y cerró la puerta.

-¡listo! Ahora pueden esperar- sonrió como aquel niño que hace alguna travesura

Ellos se dieron vuelta al verlo alejarse, subir al auto y ponerse en marcha.

-¡uy!- bufo Molly- te dije que no tenia caso, ¡este es un animal!- los ojos se abrieron enormemente y Kelvin llego a su lado y le acaricio la pancita de 5 meses la cual ya se hacía evidente- ¡tranquila! No te enojes, sabes que le puede hacer mal a nuestro cunchullito, - haciendo referencia con ese apodo a su pequeño.

-pues entonces, si no quieres que me enoje- se soltó de su caricia- ¡busca la forma de entrar!- volteando hacia otro lado

Segundos después, el recordó que la ventana del cuarto de lavado de la rubia nunca estaba cerrada del todo ya que permanecía falsa debido a un fallo y por ahí salto para entrar a la casa, llego y le abrió a su esposa.

- le dije a Usagi-chan que debía de arreglarla.-complacido

-les tienen que entrar a robar para que aprendan- menciono con descaro, Molly se acerco hasta la fotografía de los novios-¡bueno! Debo admitir que él es muy guapo, pero aun así, es un desagradable y antipático.

Y al igual que la vez anterior dispusieron de la casa sacando y preparándose bocadillos, Molly guisaba y el dio un paseo a la casa entrando a las habitaciones, se sorprendió mucho al encontrar dos recamaras una al parecer donde solo había artículos de hombre y otra que al parecer era la de su amiga de la infancia ya que todos sus objetos personales se encontraban ahí., sin embargo era un poco tonto y rascándose la cabeza bajo- pasaron unas horas en las que el miraba películas y de pronto pensó "¡_que aburrido!"_ y viendo la computadora de la rubia se acerco hacia ella para jugar algo, pero curioso y entrometido como acostumbraba ser, descubrió algo.

-¡Molly! ¡ven acá rápido!

-¿Por qué? Estoy cocinando, espérate-

-¡Molly Osaka!- grito serio-te digo que vengas en este momento- la brusquedad hizo que la pelirroja se tragara su coraje y corriera a su lado

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡mira lo que encontré!- se acerco a la pantalla y sorprendida emitió un -¡iiiiiijjjj!- Al ver de que se trataba. Frente a sus ojos leyeron-¡contrato matrimonial!-

* * *

Una hora más tarde Mamoru llegaba a su casa, cuando entro vio el desorden en la cocina y feliz al creer que era la rubia quien estaba ahí, llego a la sala pero lo que vio le desagrado por completo, acostados en el sofá que solo era exclusivo de su uso estaba la pareja-

-¿pero quién se creen para entrar a mi saca sin mi permiso?- refunfuño

Más se sorprendió por la actitud de ellos que lejos de demostrar miedo, se sentaron, dieron un suspiro y cruzaron los brazos viendo al hombre con cara de reproche.

* * *

En una plaza Usagi y Seiya caminaban el disfrutaba de cada momento a su lado y no podía evitar verla a los ojos.

-bueno y dime ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy? ¿vas a ir a casa?

-¡hoy me toca limpieza!- dijo

-¿limpieza?- "_tienen mucho dinero ¿Por qué ella haría la limpieza?"_

-¡si el aseo y todo eso!- menciono -¡pero estoy de huelga!

-¿de huelga?- a el joven le pareció gracioso su comentario

-¡si, así que vallamos a donde digas- recordando por un momento porque estaba en huelga _"¡no se merece todo lo que hago!, así que hoy no trabajare que lo haga el mismo!"-_ pero te hago una pregunta ¿te parezco un tazón de arroz o una cabeza de pájaro?- la risa estallo esta vez-¿me parezco?- preocupada

-¿tazón de arroz? ¿de dónde sacas eso? ¡claro que no! y mucho menos una cabeza de pájaro-la miraba con ternura

-¡el me llamo tazón de arroz!- lo menciono pensado en voz alta- ¿será porque estaba enojado?- el semblante en su mirada cambio de repente

-¡no lo creo! Pero…- mirando sus ojos- ¿Por qué me da la impresión de que estas triste? ¿paso algo que quieras contarme?- pregunto tomándola de los brazos y mirándola seriamente, ella aprecio el rostro masculino de él, tenia finos rasgos, ojos azules y cejas delgadas y largas además de una sonrisa picara que derretía a cualquier chica, un rubor cubrió sus mejillas al descubrirse verlo así, pero no podía evitarlo era un chico muy atractivo.

-¡bueno pues si! ¡pasa algo!- dijo cabizbaja

-¿es sobre Mamo-chan?-la pregunta fue un mero requisito pues era más que claro que su tristeza tenía que ver con él.

-¡si pero, no me hagas caso! Pleitos de casados, ¡ya se me pasara!- tratando de sonreír, pero el sintió una pena infinita por ella, -¿estas segura que no quieres contarme?

"_¿Qué decirle? ¡no puede decirle!... estoy así porque tu socio y yo nos casamos firmando un contrato matrimonial por seis meses, para recuperar mi casa, y que en estos cuatro meses he descubierto que amo a Mamoru Chiba profundamente pero he descubierto que el está enamorado de Makoto Kino! Y ahora sufro como una idiota"_

Pensó reprochándose.

-¿Por qué guardas silencio?- ella tuvo un momento de debilidad y sin poder contenerlo se lanzo a los fuertes brazos de el, y se recostó en su pecho, con ese acto el llevo sus manos a sus cabellos y la acaricio, ella sintió como el corazón de el latía aceleradamente. Tan solo fueron unos segundos porque en eso el celular de ella suena y vuelve a la realidad.

-¡yo….este! ¡discúlpame!- y presa de los nervios tomo la llamada.

-¡si hola!- dijo mirando de reojo al hombre de larga coleta y cabellera negra-¿Qué quieres?... ¡pensé que había quedado claro que no quiero verte!....no, ¡no me he ido! ¿algún problema?- discutía mientras se alejaba un poco del actor-¿Qué? ¿Molly y Kelvin que?- su grito se escucho ya que muchos voltearon a verla-¡voy para allá! ¡que no se muevan!-

-¿algún problema?

-¡no, ninguno es Mamo-chan quien quiere verme!

-¡si quieres te llevo!

-¡te lo agradecería mucho!- le sonrió agradecida. Fue a dejarla y tan solo había manejado unos cuantos kilómetros cuando recibió una llamada de Minako la cual le pedía que fueran a casa de la rubia a estudiar, el dijo.

-¿puedes acompañarme o voy sola? Recuerda que también necesitas estudiar y tu hermano se negó a ayudarnos ¿quieres que Usagi repruebe. Dijo audazmente para comprometerlo.

-¡pero acabo de dejarla en su casa!

-¿Dónde estas? Pasare por ti… ¿cerca de su casa?, está bien, voy por ti y vamos a donde Usa-

Así, minutos después en el minicooper de Minako, Seiya y ella iban a la casa de la rubia para estudiar un poco, el maestro había aplazado el examen y ahora a falta de la promesa del actor, ellos iban a estudiar con ella.

-¡me da gusto ir a ver a mi bombón!, aunque sabes me da a la vez un poco de melancolía, hace rato estuve con ella y parecía muy triste

-¡si a mí también me lo pareció pero, dice que no le pasa nada! ¡no le creo! Sé que algo grave pasa con ella

-¡si! Yo, no puedo evitar sentirme mal cuando la veo así

-¡Seiya! ¿tanto te gusta?- pregunto la modelo viéndolo a los ojos

-¡no tienes idea! ¡creo que me enamore sin que me diera cuenta!- confeso

-no sabes cuánto lo siento- le dijo animándolo- pero ya verás como pronto llega alguien a tu vida

-¡gracias!- levantando la mirada azul al frente-pero mejor dime tu ¿Qué tal te fue con Yaten?- de solo escucharlo a ella se le ilumino la sonrisa-¿lo amas mucho verdad?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-¡Minako! ¡lo sé desde que éramos unos adolescentes! Se te notaba tu preferencia por él y tus esfuerzos por agradarle

-¡¿en serio?!- sintiéndose colorada-

-¡si! Dime ¿has avanzado en algo?

-bueno pues creo que si ¡el me pidió que fuera su novia! Por supuesto le dije que si ¿puedes creerlo?- pregunto emocionada

-pues me alegro mucho- y así continuaron el camino hacia la casa de su amiga. En la cual Usagi entraba con rapidez sin fijarse de que la puerta se encontraba abierta. Lo primero que recibió fue un reproche por parte de ellos.

-¿Cómo que hicieron un contrato? ¿en que andaban pensando? ¡nosotros no estamos casados aun! ¡pero no es la misma situación, ya que nos amamos y estamos esperando un bebe!- mencionaba Kelvin-¿Qué los hace mejores a ustedes?, ¡nosotros! vamos a casarnos apenas nazca nuestro hijo

-¡si! Porque el matrimonio es muy importante, no una broma – termino su esposa con porte serio como si fuera la persona más sensata del mundo- además ¿Qué pasaría si la verdad se descubriera? ¿no les da miedo?- de solo pensarlo Mamoru quedo pensativo, Usagi lo vio y sintió pena por el

-¡ya basta! ¡lo hecho, hecho esta! ¿Qué podemos hacer? Ya solo falta menos de un par de meses- respondió la rubia con las manos en la cintura, cuando el actor escucho eso, se puso de pie y la miro de pies a cabeza de forma que ella no pudo descifrar.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?- dijo Kelvin riendo de forma perversa-¡es muy fácil! Conocen el negocio que queremos montar, si nos respaldan un poco ¡podremos llegar a un acuerdo!

-¡que!- grito él,- Usagi le puso una mano en el pecho para tranquilizarlo

-¡espera Mamo-chan!- acercándose a él- tenemos que hablarlo, recuerda que es tu vida profesional la que está en peligro.- susurro despacio a su oído, al sentir su aroma y la manera en que ella se preocupaba por él, lo hicieron sentirse agradecido y sobre todo muy feliz.

-¡lo hablaremos!

-¡esperen!, además de eso, queremos un trabajo en la empresa,- se atrevió a pedir Molly inteligentemente, Kelvin podría ser tu asistente

-¡mi asistente! ¿estas loco? ¡no hare eso!

-pues es nuestra oferta si no quieren que todo Tokio se entere de lo que hiciste- dijo haciéndose en ofendido.

El actor y su rubia esposa se fueron a la cocina a platicarlo viendo los pros y las contras de esa petición.

-terminemos con esto ¡dales dinero!- desesperado

-¿Por qué voy a darles dinero? Si ellos me deben tanto- el comprendió que esa no era la mejor idea

-¡lo mejor es hacer lo que quieren!, toma en cuenta que…- la voz se le quebró al mencionar esto- que pronto todo esto va a terminar.- ocultando su rostro bajando la miraba, Mamoru sintió un dolor en el pecho, pensó en lo que decía y se dio cuenta de que todo era cierto quería evitarlo, abrazarla y pedirle que no acabara, pero también recordó que eso sería lo que podría hacer su sueño de andar con Makoto-

La pareja de los Chiba regresaron tomados de la mano.

-el trato es este- menciono ella parándose frente a sus amigos-¡Mamoru accedera a invertir dinero en su negocio,

-¿y lo del trabajo en la empresa?- indago Molly con curiosidad

-¡podra trabajar! Pero mucho cuidado con cometer alguna indiscreción, - les sentencio-¡nadie debe enterarse de esto? Así que procuren mantener esto en secreto-

-¿y como cuanto dinero piensan invertir?- se atrevió a preguntar Kelvin- es decir necesitamos una buena suma

-¡escuchen bien!- levanto un poco la voz- el invertirá pero todo será en clidad de préstamo, no crean que el les dará el dinero regalado-

-¿eso es todo lo que piensas hacer por nuestra amistad?- Usagi abrio sus ojos molesta y rolo los ojos al escuchar a su amiga

-¿nuestra amistad?- suspiro y tratando de serenarse comenzó a decir sentándose en el sofa- cuando regrese de Hong Kong y descubrir mi casa vacía y vendida, saben la angustia que viví, estaba deprimida, triste y abatida, ¡no tenia a donde ir!, fui a la policía ¿saben lo feo que puede ser ese lugar?- el actor vio como ella estaba manejando con astucia la situación dándoles la vuelta y además se puso en su lugar, el jamás imagino que ella podía sentirse así, y se sintió miserable por todo, -¿Qué les parecería si yo hago una denuncia? ¿saben lo que pasaría con su bebe?- termino inteligentemente.

Ellos aceptaron el trato a regañadientes pero Molly estaba muy molesta

-¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡eres nuestra amiga! ¿Cómo te atreves a amenazarnos?

-¡ya cálmate Molly! conseguimos mas de lo que queríamos

-¡pues si pero los tenemos en nuestras manos!... Imagínate que alguien se enterara de que el matrimonio de Usagi y Mamoru es un contrato y que en realidad no hay relación alguna.

-¿Qué?- pregunto una voz familiar, todos en el salón voltearon a ver hacia la puerta

-¿Qué dijeron?- secundo una voz masculina, Mamoru reconoció de inmediato al joven quien los miraba incrédulo.

-este….- muy nervioso Kelvin se llevo una mano detrás de la cabeza y comenzó a alejarse-Mamoru nos vemos el lunes en Meio Producciones ¡Usagi! ¡bye!- dijo casi jalando a Molly y salieron

-¡hasta luego! ¡nos vemos Minako, Seiya!

-¡Mamoru Chiba!- sentencio la bella modelo señalándolo con el dedo mientras en la cabeza de Seiya miles de ideas pasaban. -¡¿puedes explicarme esto de que tu matrimonio es un contrato?!- ambos se quedaron viendo, comprendían que ahora las cosas comenzaban a salirse de lo planeado.

* * *

Perdón por dejarlo hasta ahí chicos, pero no me pueden negar que es un capitulo interesante y largo sobre todo esto último, ¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Cómo reaccionara Minako? ¿les dirán la verdad? ¿Qué creen que haga Seiya ahora que descubrió la verdad?, las espero en la continuación, algunas me han preguntado cuando termina, la verdad es que aún faltan algunos capítulos, tienen que salir de esta y como ven ahora Makoto comienza a hacer de las suyas logrando confundir mas a Mamoru, ¿el divorcio se efectuara? ¡solo quedan dos meses? ¿Qué pasara en este tiempo? ¿sera capaz Mamoru de reconocer lo que siente? ¿o será demasiado tarde?

No se preocupen aun hay Full House para rato. Solo no se desesperen, prometo que a diferencia del dorama las recompensare enormemente con episodios románticos que es lo que ustedes quieren y me hacen saber en cada comentario.

Agradezco las alertas, los favoritos, los rewievs y sobre todo su gusto e interés por este fic. Les dejo mis besos a cada lector y sobre todo a las chicas que me dejaron rewievs en el capitulo anterior.

Les prometo que responderé cada rewievs enviado y a las que no, les resolveré sus inquietudes en el próximo capi, ya que he tenido poco tiempo y ahora estoy tratando de escribir Guardián de tu corazon, ya llevo 13 paginas, jeje así que espero que antes de que termine la semana pueda darles un capi de ese fic.

**Sandy-serena, Usako tenoh, patty Ramirez de chiba, luz cullen chiba, loly kou, ADRYS, Isabel20,serenitychiba87, lerinne, misaochinomori03, nana83, anyreth, carmenn, cherrie S.A., natsch, kellys, Sailor mercuri o neptune, usagi13chiba, DIANA, Sailor lady, shiru chiba, mitsuko 2000, princess-moonlight, neo reyna serenity, nahima chan**.

Besos para ustedes las quiero un chorro!


	25. El pasado de Mamoru

Hola de nuevo a todas mis amigas y mis hermanitas y tías y demás, como dice mi amiguis y hermanita sailor Lady mi muso está cooperando mucho y he aquí el resultado, les dejo el nuevo capítulo.

NOTA:- Los personajes de Sailor Moon, solo le dan vida a esta adaptación, no me adjudico nada.

* * *

**EL PASADO DE MAMORU**

-¡Mamoru Chiba!... ¿me puedes decir que es lo que acaban de decir?- Usagi se sintió nerviosa, y avergonzada al sentirse descubierta.

-¡Minako!....por favor…- dijo el tratando de fingir, sobre todo al ver como Seiya veía a su rubia esposa y eso no podía tolerarlo-¡están locos! ¡No se dé que hablan!-

-¡no mientas!...Usagi-chan- volteo a verla sin saber que decir, ella se refugió en su esposo mirándolo

-yo….- jugaba con sus dedos.

-¡Minako! Creo que lo mejor es que nos vallamos, ¡esto no nos incumbe!- mirando intensamente a Usagi cosa que no paso por alto el actor y se acerco a ella.

-¡es una mentira! ¡Usako y yo nos amamos! ¡Estamos profundamente enamorados! ¿No es así?- abrazándola mientras la veía con una sonrisa, la chica no sabía que decir, pero comprendió que no podían decirles lo contrario

-¡claro! Lo que pasa es que Molly y Kelvin piensan que él y yo no nos llevamos bien…. ¡ustedes saben! A veces pelamos y esas cosas- respondió nerviosa, Minako no necesito mucho para darse cuenta de que ambos mentían, conocía a Mamoru muy bien y la rubia no sabía mentir mucho.

-¡ya lo ven!- dijo abrazándola mas-¡Usako y yo estamos bien!- tomando su cintura, para luego verla a los ojos y darle un suave beso el cual la tomo por sorpresa pero que no por ser pequeño evito que sintiera las mariposas revolotear en su estomago.

-¡creo que, mejor venimos otro día!- menciono Seiya, Mamoru y Minako se dieron cuenta de que estaba molesto y dentro de si, Mamoru se sintió bien.

-¡bueno Seiya! Yo me quedo…. ¡gracias por acompañarme!, si quieres llévate el auto

-me iré caminando necesito…- viendo a Usagi y a Mamoru una vez más- pensar

-¡si!, está bien.

-nos vemos mañana Usa… ¡cuídate!- le menciono arqueando una ceja cosa que a Mamoru no le agrado, pero igual fingió estar bien.

Cuando el actor se hubiera ido la modelo los jalo a ambos de la mano.

-¡ahora si me van a decir todo!- sentándolos

-¡ya te dije que!

-¡No! Mamoru… ¡te conozco! ¿Me crees tan estúpida como para saber no me mientes?....- y tu Usagi-chan- la señalo- ¡creí que éramos amigas!- le reclamo, y ella no pudo evitar sentirse mal

-lo siento Minako…yo… ¡no podía!- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos- ¡yo te aprecio mucho! De verdad- acercándose a ella

-¿entonces porque no confiaste en mi?... ¡me mentiste!.... ¡eres una mentirosa! Creí que al fin había encontrado una amiga de verdad- Mamoru veía las lagrimas de Usagi y tomo su mano para apretarla con fuerza, sabía que él la había metido en eso y se sentía responsable, además no le gustaba verla así

-¡no Mina!....la culpa es mía- menciono-¡Usagi firmo un contrato conmigo y en él dice que si ella menciona algo de esto…perderá su casa!- Usagi volteo a verlo sorprendida, la había ayudado dando la cara y además echándose la culpa.- ¡todo es cierto!- menciono cabizbajo

-¿su casa?... ¡no entiendo nada!

-¡es una historia muy larga!-. Menciono la rubia de dos coletas

-¡pues hablen! Estoy ansiosa por saberlo todo- tomo asiento y así Mamoru comenzó a platicarle como había iniciado todo, hasta el momento en que él le había propuesto matrimonio. Y en cómo habían llegado a eso.

-¡es increíble! ¿Qué estaban pensando? ¿Están locos? ¿Saben lo que pasaría si la prensa se entera?- gritaba

-¡claro que lo sé!.....- menciono el actor con tristeza

-¡por eso te pedimos Minako! Que no digas nada… ¡por favor!, si eso pasa sería el fin de la carrera de Mamoru-

-¿estas obligada a estar a su lado para que no pierdas esta casa y a ti te preocupa su carrera?- pregunto con ironía, pero de pronto se dio cuenta de algo-

-¡bueno es que….lo mío pudiera tener remedio!- dijo nerviosa buscando una justificación- pero la carrera de Mamo-chan- el pelinegro la miraba curioso, ella estaba preocupada por él.

-¡no puedo creerlo!- sintiéndose derrotada

-¡por favor! – le suplico ella

-¡está bien! Prometo no decir nada, pero…. ¡esto está mal! ¡Muy mal!- mirando a ambos y entendiendo muchas cosas que como mujer no pasaban desapercibidas para ella, como la cercanía y amistad de Makoto con su amigo y la tristeza de su nueva amiga. ¡Solo espero que todo salga como lo planean!.... ¡la vida da muchas vueltas saben!....- tomando su bolsa- solo espero que para cuando llegue el momento de separarse…. ¡no sea demasiado tarde!

-¿demasiado tarde?- indago Mamoru-¿a que te refieres?

-¡Mamoru eres un idiota!- le grito-¡estoy enfadada contigo!....

-¡pero Minako!

-¡no!... ¡eres de lo peor! Ni siquiera te das cuenta de tu error- le grito

-¡pero ya admití que es mi culpa!-

-¡ahgg! ¡Tenias que ser hombre! – Agitando las manos -¡eres un cabeza dura! Debería abofetearte a ver si así abres los ojos- dirigiéndose a la puerta

-¡Minako-chan!

-¡nos vemos mañana!-tomo la bolsa con sus dos manos y respiro- Al parecer los tres reprobaremos pues no pudimos estudiar, ¡hasta mañana Usa!

-¡hasta mañana!- decía ella sorprendida, pues tampoco entendida muy bien lo que su amiga quería decir, pero trataron de dejar a un lado ese mal momento e irse a descansar.

En ese momento en que quedaron solos Usagi vio a Mamoru y comenzó a reir como loca.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-

-¡debiste ver tu cara! Jajaja, no eres más que un miedoso- doblándose de risa

-¡¿a quién le dices así?!- gritando

-a ti

-¡búrlate todo lo que quieras! Serás la única culpable de que mi carrera termine

-¿yo?, pero si todo esto fue por tu culpa -comenzó a discutir.

-¡son tus amigos los entrometidos!

-pero tu….- buscando una justificación - Si tu no hubieras perdido el anillo todo sería distinto- ella tomo su mano y lo señalo -¿ves?- en eso su rostro se ilumino-¡tengo una idea! ¡Quédate aquí!- le dijo y corrió por un deslizador entre sus cosas mientras tomo su dedo

-¿Qué haces?

-¡quédate quieto!- poniendo una expresión de seria, el hizo un puchero pero permitió que ella continuara, mientras trazo en su dedo dos líneas y un circulo en medio, simulando la joya.

-¿Qué es?

-¡ves! ¡Es tu anillo!- le sonrió guiñándole un ojo, el se sentía tan bien con ella y sus cosas que no podía negarle nada, con su rostro tan cerca permaneció en silencio admirándola-¡oh! Tampoco usas reloj

-¡no! No lo hagas- mas ella ya había tomado su mano y dibujo en su gruesa muñeca un reloj-¿te gusta?

-mmm, no se- respondió el viéndola con esos ojos que la volvían loca-¿Qué te parece este?- tomo su mano y también le dibujo un reloj, el sacaba la lengua y la prensaba con sus dientes por lo concentrado que se encontraba, ella al verlo comprobó que le gustaba, le gustaba mucho y no podía evitarlo.

-¡lindo!- exclamo ella presumiendo su reloj-ah…. ¡pero cariño!- tomándolo del rostro- ¡también te faltan unas gafas! ¿Te gustan mucho no?- apuntando con el plumón

-¡no, no! ¡Ni se te ocurra!- levantándose mientras le daba vuelta a la mesa, ella lo persiguió y dieron vuelta por la casa, luego subió a su habitación y se encerró ahí cerrando la puerta.

-¡cobarde!

* * *

"¿Sera cierto lo que esos dos dijeron?... ¡si es verdad entonces significa que tengo una oportunidad con mi dulce bombón!... ¡investigare!,. No encuentro una razón lógica para que ellos hayan tenido un contrato matrimonial….aunque de esa forma tengo más clara muchas cosas, como la actitud de Mamoru hacia ella. ¡Debo estar alerta!"

Pensaba con infinita alegría un atractivo chico que tocaba su guitarra bajo la luz de la luna

-¡Seiya!...¡mañana hay que levantarse temprano

-ya voy Yaten…¡eres tan molesto!. No sé cómo te soporta Minako- recrimino, yendo a su cama.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente todo transcurrió con normalidad después de la escuela, Usagi llego, limpio y preparo la comida, el actor la acompaño a comer, ambos se sentían bien, por lo que platicaban acerca de lo que había pasado.

-¿así que mañana comienzan las grabaciones?- le pregunto ella

-¡si!

-¿y dime cabeza de chorlito?- sonriendo maliciosamente y ella arqueo una ceja haciéndose la enfadada-¿Cómo te fue en el examen?

-¡¿el examen?!- un poco sorprendido de que se hubiese acordado

-¡si! ¿Cómo te fue?...sabes lamento mucho dejarte ese día, prometí ayudarte a estudiar y…

-¡olvídalo!- tratando de no pensar porque la había dejado plantada-¡pues no creo que me haya ido del todo bien, aun así, muy temprano Seiya nos ayudo mucho a Minako y a mí, espero que con eso haya sido suficiente

-¿Seiya?-

-¡si!, el es el mejor de los tres

-¡jajajaja! Pues conociendo a Minako-chan y a ti, no puedo imaginar que tan mejor pueda ser ese- dijo con toda la rabia posible

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué hablas así del?, ¡el es un buen chico!- el pelinegro entrecerró los ojos, solo escuchar el nombre de ese tipo sentía hervir la sangre. En esos momentos el teléfono de la casa suena y Usa aprovecha para levantar los platos y lavarlos en lo que el atendía

-¿diga?-

-¡Mamo-chan!

-¡ah!- volteo a ver a la rubia al reconocer la voz y sonrió-¿Qué paso?

-¡bueno! Quería ver si podíamos encontrarnos ahora, ¡tengo algo que darte!- en la casa la rubia veía con insistencia a el chico quien se alejo un poco hacia el ventanal de la sala, jugueteo con sus dedos y respondió

-¡está bien!- dándole un vistazo a la rubia-¡nos vemos en una hora!...¡que estés bien!

La chica termino de lavar los platos y se acerco a el

-¿vas a salir?

-eh…. ¡si!- menciono mirando hacia el jardín

-¿A dónde? ¿Vas a tardar mucho?- mirando como parecía extraño y nervioso

-¡si! ¡Me llamo Setsuna! ¡Debo ir a la producción!- mirando al suelo-¡regreso a cenar!

-está bien- dijo ella, dándole la espalda, mientras por el reflejo podía ver como Mamoru quedaba de pie y la veía, ella regreso su mirada y el tenia las manos en la cintura y mordía sus labios

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto ella

-¡no, nada!- dándose la vuelta-¡regreso al rato Setsuna no es muy paciente y debo llegar a tiempo!-tomo su bufanda y antes de salir de casa le lanzo una mirada, no se explicaba porque sentía algo tan raro, finalmente salió.

Usagi se dispuso a redactar un poco para relajarse, encendió la computadora, tomo la grabadora y comenzó a redactar.

* * *

Mientras que el llegaba a su reunión, al entrar vio unas copas sobre la mesa del bar y a la castaña quien miraba hacia la nada, con sutileza se acerco a ella y se sentó a su lado.

-¿estas tomando?- retirando la copa de ella-¡tráigame un café por favor!- haciendo un movimiento con su mano para que retiraran las bebidas, en eso la ojiverde vio el reloj y anillo dibujados en su mano.

-¿Qué es eso?- el vio los dibujos y sonrió con ternura

-Usagi, que estaba jugando como una niña. So volvió loca al ver que perdí la sortija- el cambio de actitud se manifestó al instante y ella , sin más preámbulos deposito el anillo sobre la mesa

-¿lo tenias?- pregunto sorprendido-

-¡lo encontré en la tienda!- un silencio se hizo presente en ellos, cosa rara ya que se conocían a la perfección-

-¿Qué pasa?

-es por Usagi

-¿Qué pasa con ella?....- mirándola- ¡es cierto que es muy torpe y descuidada- comenzó a sonreír mientras jugueteaba con la joya entre sus manos bajo la mirada de su amiga- pero es alegre y siempre sonríe, en bondadosa y tiene un gran corazón…¡sino no sería Usagi!

-tonto, es por eso que no me gusta,- el volteo a verla con seriedad ¿Por qué de pronto todo cambiaba entre ellos? Se preguntaba- antes siempre estabas ahí para cuidarme y ver por mi…pero desde que te casaste con ella tu- el paso saliva por su garganta como intentando disolver el nudo que se le estaba formando al oírla-¿soy extraña no crees?...a pesar de estar enamorada de Andrew…me aferro a ti

El no decía nada, pero sufría en silencio.

-¡Mako-chan!- menciono- Aunque tu sueltes mi mano, yo no soltare la tuya- la chica lo volteo a ver extrañada-cuando me case intente soltarme, pero no funciono muy bien….-jugueteo un poco con la taza y el anillo sobre la mesa y agrego-.¡no puedo soltarme!, ¡no hasta que tú lo hagas!.

Las palabras resonaron en la mente de Makoto quien comprendía y se daba cuenta de cuan egoísta estaba siendo, pero no podía hacer otra cosa.

Continuaron platicando, recordando algunas aventuras de su infancia, extrañamente Mamoru recordó a Usagi y deseo estar con ella en esos momentos.

* * *

En full house la rubia tomaba un platón y revolvía algunos ingredientes mientras comenzaba a comer furiosa-

-¡deberías haber llamado que ibas a llegar tarde! Así no te habría esperado… ¡muero de hambre!-¡llevando con las misma furia el tenedor a sus labios, apenas comenzaba a masticar cuando la puerta de la entrada se desliza dejando ver la elegante y varonil estampa de nuestro protagonista, ella le volteo la cara indignada y él se acerco a ella cautelosamente

-¿ya estas cenando?

-¡te estuve esperando!... por lo menos podrías haber llamado

-¿Qué es eso?

-¡arroz combinado!- dejando ver algunos vegetales, arroz, y carnes todo junto dando un aspecto poco agradable, Mamoru arrugo la nariz y se asomaba

-¿Qué es eso de arroz combinado?...¡comida para perros, eso es lo que es! ¿Cómo puedes comerte eso?

-¿Por qué no lo pruebas y dejas de hablar? No sabe tan mal- el joven depósito la chamarra sobre la silla y se sentó juntando sus manos, Usagi grito

-¡el anillo! ¡Lo has encontrado!-Mamoru sintió que su corazón latía, al escucharla, ¿Qué podía decirle ahora?, estaba claro que el no sabía mentir, su mirada lo delataba.

-¡si!- respondió después de un momento

-¿en dónde?- no sabía que decir, por lo que pegando sus ojos a la mesa para evitar verla le dijo

-lo tenía Makoto-chan

-¿Mako-chan?- sintió un dolor punzante en su pecho

-¡si, ella!

-dijo que no lo tenía- comenzó a decir-...¡seguramente lo tomo y lo guardo! ¡Que tipa más rara primero dice que no la tiene y luego…

-¡Usagi!- levanto la voz y la miro secamente-¡no hables así de ella, es mi amiga!- ella se puso seria pero además Mamoru deslumbro en su mirada la tristeza y algo en su interior no lo dejaba tranquilo-la verdad es que hoy…-nervioso- no fui a trabajar,….fui a ver a Makoto

Tal confesión le cayó a la rubia como un balde de agua helada, lo había presentido, lo había percibido al ver sus ojos y al escuchar su voz esa mañana, y al ver sus ojos pudo saber que algo no estaba bien.

-¿saliste para ir a verla?...entonces ¿Por qué me mentiste?- ella busco en los ojos azules de él, quien parpadeando y portándose como un chiquillo que confiesa alguna travesura menciono

-porque cuando me preguntaste es lo que me salió..-se vieron un instante-La verdad es que no me gusta mentirte- la rubia no sabía que decir, no se sentía con ningún derecho así que dejo que el continuara- así que de ahora en adelante ¡no me preguntes! Acordamos no meternos en la vida de los otros ¿no es así?

-¿Quién se está metiendo en tu vida?-cambiando de actitud. Solo me preocupaba por tu cena, mira no me interesa con quien salgas ni a donde, así que no te preocupes y haz lo que quieras- levantándose de golpe para que el no pudiera ver la mentira que decía y agrego- ¡lava los platos!

Subió tan rápido y salió tan repentinamente que cuando Mamoru reacciono comenzó a dar de gritos llamándola, pero ella subió a refugiarse al bajo, encendió la llave y se limpio la cara para contener las lagrimas, entonces vio el reloj dibujado en su mano y tomando el jabón y tallándolo con fuerza desapareció esa marca-

"_no me meteré en tu vida de ahora en adelante, después de todo ¡puedes hacer lo que quieras!, eso fu lo que acordamos en un principio"_

Usagi estaba furiosa y platicando con Molly descubrió que estaba muerta de celos, sin pensarlo más tomaron un taxi y llegaron a la tienda Suprime Thunder, al hacerlo ella los recibió-

-¿Qué haces aquí?- un poco asustada al ver su rostro

-¿acaso no lo sabes?- defendía la pelirroja- ¡ella viene a defender lo que es suyo!- señalándola y gritando, esa chica sí que tenia agallas pues decía lo que pensaba con claridad, Usagi entendía porque había intimidado a Mamoru.

-¿lo que es tuyo? ¡No me hagas reir!...¿de qué hablas?- pregunto riendo

-¿Saliste con mi marido?, ¡que clase de mujer eres?. ¡El es un hombre casado!-la castaña dio unos pasos hacia atrás al ver que la rubia se acercaba amenazándola con los puños

-¡es que yo….!

Y al instante las dos figuras se abalanzaron contra la alta castaña quien recibía los golpes en la cara e intentaba cubrirse, mientras Molly le jalaba los cabellos.

De pronto la rubia se despertó, sintiendo la respiración agitada, vio el reloj, que marcaba las 2 cuarenta de la mañana y dejándose caer mientras cubría su rostro con la sabana chillo.

-¡ayyy!¡ Debo estarme volviendo loca!- tratando de conciliar el sueño una vez mas

Al día siguiente, Usagi se preparaba para ir a la escuela mientras apagaba la computadora, y el actor salía.

-¿ya te vas?

-¡no, Minako ya viene por mi acaba de llamar!

-¡ok!- caminando hacia la puerta cuando se detiene y le dice

-¡voy a comenzar las grabaciones para el video, iremos a un museo, así que, llegare tarde!- abriendo la puerta cuando de pronto ella le dice

-¡hey!- él se detuvo y giro para verla- ¡Quedamos en que no nos meteríamos en la vida del otro, así que no tienes porque decirme nada

-¿Cómo?- pregunto sorprendido

-¡que te vayas ya!- volteándole la cara. -¡hasta la vista y que te valla bien!-Mamoru se llevo una mano hacia atrás jalándose los cabellos, pero no agrego nada más, la observo un par de minutos pero la rubia ni se inmuto así que salió de ahí.

* * *

En casa de los padres de Mamoru….

-¡Kasumi!-

-¿Qué pasa abuela?

-¡leí que hay una buena exposición de cuadros!- mostrándole el periódico

-¿quieres que vallamos abuela?

-¡si! ¡Suena interesante!

-¡está bien!...¡termino y nos vamos!-limpiando los muebles

-¿ y si invitamos a rabito a venir con nosotras?

-¿a Usagi-chan?- titubeo un poco al formular la pregunta, pero muy dentro de ella se sentía feliz pues conocía lo que en verdad conocía la abuela.

-¡claro!

-¡suena bien!- de pronto Kasumi inclino la mirada y la abuela la miro

-¿sucede algo?

-¡no creo que debamos llamar rabito a esa chica!...- dijo - ¡ella me recuerda tanto a….Reí!...es triste, ella tan sola- sus ojos fueron invadidos por las lagrimas y la abuela sintió lo mismo, pues un nudo en su garganta se formo, pero supo disimularlo muy bien.

-¿Por qué hablas de alguien que ya no está con nosotros?-tomando el abanico para soplarlo con insistencia tratando de disipar sus sentimientos

* * *

A la salida de la escuela.

-¿segura que estas bien con todo esto? ¿Entre él y tú…?

-¡ya te dije que sí!-

-¿pero Usagi, es verdad?- preguntaba su acompañante que llevaba el minicooper-es que ¡no entiendo cómo llegaron a esto!

-¡si, ya te dije que si!, ¡no te preocupes por mi!, el y yo nos llevamos de maravilla, cada quien lleva el control de su vida y somos buenos amigos.

-pero es que no concibo como puedes estar así- la verdad es que Minako comenzaba a percibir como su amiga estaba triste y lloraba, eso solo le demostraba que las cosas no estaban tan perfectas, podía reconocer esa mirada puesto que ella también lo había sentido.

-¡ya me he acostumbrado! Además pronto terminara todo y yo, podre recuperar mi casa!

-¿estas segura?, no sé porque pero….te siento nostálgica

-¡si Minako!- dijo son seriedad demostrando que no le interesaba continuar hablando del tema

-¡está bien!- mirándola de reojo- por cierto hoy comenzaran a grabar los chicos…¿sabes quién será la modelo?

-¡no, no lo sé!

-¡por dios!-

-¿Qué tiene?

-¡pues que Mamoru es el modelo de el video clip, lo cual quiere decir que ella compartirá escenas con él!- los ojos de Usagi se abrieron de pronto,

-¿Qué?- pregunto y la rubia modelo sonreía

"_¡lo sabia!, tu no solo estas a su lado por el contrato"_

-¡Minako-chan! ¿Sabes quién es ella?

-¡pues si! Es una conocida mía, se llama Michiru Kaio, en realidad es una chica muy talentosa, Taiki no se equivoco al elegirla, yo vi las fotografías y la verdad es que harán una gran pareja con Mamoru, ¡son perfectos! Ambos jóvenes, exitosos atractivos y además de eso guapísimos- decía sin perder cada gesto de la rubia de las dos coletas la cual cambio desde una expresión seria, hasta que apretó la mandíbula y cerro los puños-

-¡¿sabes dónde estarán?- le pregunto

-¡claro! Yaten me pidió ir a la salida así que ahora mismo voy para allá

-¡entonces vamos ¿Qué esperas?

-¡como digas!- le respondió haciendo una mueca de alegría _"dirás lo que quiera, pero no creo que puedas estar al lado del hombre más guapo del mundo y no sentir ni la mas mínima atracción por él?"_

-¿de qué te ríes?

-¡no, no es nada!- Usagi iba a preguntarle pero su celular sonó con insistencia.

Rato después Minako la dejaba en las puertas de una galería

* * *

"_¡uy! ¿Cómo se le ocurre a la abuela citarme justo cuando iba a conocer a Michiru Kaio, ¿Qué querrá ahora?, seguramente humillarme como siempre lo hace"_

Las mujeres llegaron y saludaron a la chica, ella se extraño pero se sentía bien estando ahí, con ellos, una alegría invadía su corazón en esos momentos, se sentía acompañada y querida además de que sentía una calidad en compañía de ellos.

-¡rabito! ¿Dime que ves ahí?- pregunto la abuela señalando una cuadro, Usagi abrió los ojos y trataba de encontrarle forma alguna, se acercaba y se alejaba, mientras entrecerraba los ojos, su suegra y su abuela la miraban con curiosidad hasta

-¡se llama existencia!- dijo ella, leyendo el nombre de la pintura, cosa bastante obvia.

-¿existencia? ¡Explícame que quiere decir!- ella paso saliva antes de volver a clavar la mirada en la figura donde aparecía una gallina blanca con la cola hacia abajo y el cuello erguido mostrando el ojo derecho, al lado había una pluma color roja y en el fondo oscuro se veían algunas pinceladas de diversas tonalidades que viajaban por todo el cuadro.

-¡pues creo que quiere decir que….hay gente que tiene el cerebro de un pájaro!- respondió sin pensar, la abuela prácticamente la crucifico con la mirada y su suegra comenzó a reír discretamente, se acerco y le dijo.

-¡representa la unión….mira! ¡Solo observa bien!- poniéndole una mano en su hombro, la chica arrugo la nariz y la carita y la anciana las dejaba atrás no sin antes propinarle una mirada de pocos amigos.

Continuaron su paseo por la galería y Kasumi y la abuela le platicaban y enseñaba cada mensaje transmitido por el artista

-¡no cabe duda de que Mamoru heredo su intelecto- dijo Usagi-

-¡bueno!- sonrió Kasumi, - su padre es también muy inteligente, es uno de los mejores médicos, y Mamoru siempre ha sido un chico inteligente

-¡si!. Me he dado cuenta- guardo silencio un momento. De pronto una señora se acerco a ellas y las saludo

-¡hola! Kasumi querida ¿Cómo estás?. Señora Chiba- saludo a la abuela inclinando la cabeza-

-¡hola Ahihara!

-¿y ella quien es?- pregunto curiosa al ver a la jovencita que las acompañaba y la miraba con unos bellos ojos azules y le sonreía tímidamente

-¡ah!- respondió la abuela- ¡ella es nuestra hija! La esposa de Mamoru- Usagi no se esperaba esa respuesta y permaneció un poco sorprendida mientras procesaba la información, Kasumi por su parte la miro y le puso una mano en su brazo.

-¡mucho gusto!, soy Usagi Ts…- interrumpió-Chiba- mostrando su cálida sonrisa.

-¡ah, si! ¡Ya recuerdo!- sonriéndole-¡pues es hermosa! Seguramente deben estar muy contentas por tenerla con ustedes-

-¡si! Lo estamos, es una chica maravillosa- la rubia parpadeo un par de veces, jamás imagino que fuera la abuela quien dijera eso de ella, y se sintió feliz,

-¡bueno creo que me despido! Síganse divirtiendo- dijo y se despidió, la abuela comenzó a caminar y atrás le siguieron Kasumi y Usagi

-solo es cuestión de tiempo, te aseguro que a la abuela le agradas, lo que pasa es que a ella no le gustan las chicas lindas- le susurro Kasumi, y entonces ella recordó que Mamoru le hubiese dicho lo mismo algunos meses antes.

-¡gracias!- le respondió y comenzó a sentirse más segura.

* * *

En un elegante museo había llegado la hora de comenzar a filmar.

-¡bien! ¡Ya tenemos las escenas donde los Three Ligths cantan! ¡Quedo perfecta!, ahora necesitamos trabajar con los actores

-¡por fin! ¡A descansar!- dijo el pelinegro de larga cabellera negra quitándose la guitarra

Mamoru permanecía sentado desde su sitio, pues le habían dado algunas indicaciones. A su lado estaba la rubia de moño rojo y media cola, pero no habían cruzado palabra alguna.

-¿y Usagi-chan!- pregunto Mamoru a su amiga quien no le respondió-¡Minako-chan! ¡No estés enojada conmigo!, ya te dije como fueron las cosas

-¡no puedo creerlo! ¡Nunca lo imagine de ti! ¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo?- el pudo ver la rabia en sus ojos

-¡no le veo el problema! ¡Tenemos un acuerdo! ¿Qué podría salir mal?- le pregunto mientras la rubia pensaba

"_Al parecer tu amor por Makoto te tiene tan ciego que no te has dado cuenta de lo que Usagi siente por ti, solo espero que ella no sufra más de lo que ya lo está haciendo"_

-¡es que eres tan irracional!....¡un tonto!...¡te odio!- mas el sabia que todo lo decía solo porque estaba molesta, después de Makoto y Andrew, ella era como su hermana menor.

-¿me dirás donde esta?- le pregunto golpeando sus dedos con la mesa, un tic que ella conocía muy bien y que demostraba lo nervioso que estaba, así que sonriendo le respondió.

-¡fui a dejarla con Andrew!, tenía una cita con el día de hoy- con tono triunfal, el dejo de golpear y fijo la vista al frente, ella descubrió en su mirada un brillo, que solo podía significar una cosa pero antes que mencionara algo, su novio llego a su rescate

-¡aca estabas!- acercándose a ella, quien al verlo se lanzo a sus brazos y le dio un beso en los labios, un beso fugaz debido a que había muchas personas presentes.

-¡Yaten! ¡Lo hiciste de maravilla! ¡Te ves guapísimo con esto!- tomando una boina que llevaba en la cabeza

-¿y a nosotros no nos dices lo mismo?- llego el mayor de los hermanos

-¡Taiki, Seiya! ¡Claro que sí!- la verdad es que los tres son guapísimos, con razón Seiya trae muertas a mas de una en la escuela. Dijo con toda la intención de que Mamoru escuchara, Seiya escucho y le pareció muy sospechosa la actitud de su cuñada.

-¿y se puede saber donde dejaste a Usagi?- pregunto Seiya para ver la reacción de Mamoru quien se puso más tenso de lo que ya se encontraba, mas antes de que Minako respondiera

-¡Usagi tuvo un compromiso y no pudo venir!- le respondió de pronto levantándose y arreglándose el saco, acercándose a Setsuna y Jedite.

-¿Qué le pasa? ¿Está molesto?- pregunto Yaten

-¡si, seguramente está nervioso!- aclaro Minako mientras lo seguía con la mirada

-¡bien! ¡Haremos la primera toma! ¡Llego la hora de conocer a tu compañera Mamoru!-grito el rubio de ojos verdes

-¡ya era hora Jedite!- respondió y los cantantes se acercaron, junto con Minako

-¡Mamoru! En verdad nos esmeramos mucho buscándola, nos parece que es perfecta-menciono Taiki a sus espaldas

-¿de quién se trata?- pregunto Seiya

-¡ya la conocerás!- el tono de Yaten fue reconocido por su hermano menor quien sintió que algo tramaban.

-¡señorita Kaio! ¡Adelante por favor!- de inmediato, entro una hermosa chica de cabellos azules y ondulados: los cuales; sujetos con una peineta caían a su lado izquierdo sobre sus hombros desnudos, llevaba un vestido straplles color perla, y guantes largos hasta los codos el vestido entallaba su cuerpo como un guante, dejando apreciar su curvilíneo cuerpo, los presentes guardaron silencio para mirarla y ella entro recorriendo con la mirada a todos

-¡lamento la demora! ¡Estaba terminado de arreglarme!- mirando a todos y sonrió dejando admirar su perfecta dentadura- el primero en hablar fue Mamoru quien ni se inmuto por la belleza de la chica.

-¡mucho gusto! Soy Mamoru Chiba!- le extendió la mano sonriéndole, ella al verlo le correspondió y en un gesto coqueto le respondió

-¡el placer es todo mío Mamoru! ¡Encantada de conocerte! ¡Eres más guapo en persona de lo que imagine!- depositando su mano y estrechándola, Mamoru le sonrió, y soltó su mano suavemente, cuando alguien llego buscándolo

-¡joven! Lo busca un chico llamado Kelvin- señalando hacia la puerta donde un chico de lentes lo saludaba

-¡discúlpenme! Regreso ahora- retirándose de ahí.

* * *

Llego junto al chico y le pidió sentarse, el chico castaño imagino que algo pasaría pues sus ojos demostraban que no estaba en un bueno momento aunque ahora que lo pensaba ¿Cuándo era un buen momento para él?. Mamoru lo recorrió de pies a cabeza analizándolo detalladamente su rostro no mentía y Kelvin temblaba de miedo.

Por la mente de el actor solo pasaba una idea, el momento en que la rubia había llegado a su vida meses atrás diciéndole lo que le habían hecho.

------------------------------------INICIO FLASBACK-------------------------------------------------

-te traemos buenas noticias- dijo muy sonriente la pelirroja de cabello corto

- ah si… ¿y se puede saber que es? – dijo emocionada serena con los ojitos iluminados

-bueno- dijo Kelvin nervioso- pues resulta que en el banco donde trabajo, se rifo un premio y tú eres la ganadora Usagi- dijo no muy convencido

-¿yooo? ¿La ganadora?- abriendo mucho los ojos – que emoción ,yo nunca he ganado nada en mi vida, decía muy feliz

-Usagi aun no has escuchado en que consiste el premio- decía su amiga

-ah sí ¿y cuál es el premio Kelvin?- interrogo sin ocultar su emoción todavía

-un viaje a Hong Kong, con todo incluido, el hotel, las comidas y los tours- decía mientras veía a su novia

-en serio….wau eso no me lo esperaba y ¿para cuándo es?

-dentro de dos días-contesto Kelvin, extendiéndole un cupón y unos papeles donde se explicaba todo

-es muy rápido –dijo y luego agrego –¡¡por dios!! No tengo nada listo, tendré que ir a hacer unas compras de emergencia- mientras daba saltos por toda la casa- lo siento chicos pero tengo que salir ¿me acompañan?

-----------------------------------FLASHBACKK 2-----------------------------------

-¿otra vez tu?... ¿Qué quieres ahora? ¿Acaso me has seguido?!- refunfuñaba el actor, tocándose el rostro aun dolido por el golpe al que había sido sometido

-¡claro!, ¡tu piensas que todo gira en torno a ti! Mejor respóndeme ¿Qué haces tu aca?. Me parece que el que me ha seguido eres tu!- levantando la voz sin voltear a verlo siquiera.

-pues para tu información, ¡estoy en mi casa!, así que si no te molesta ¿podrías salirte de mi camino? ..¡Voy a pasar!- dijo secamente, lo cual provoco que los ojos de Usagi se desorbitaran al oír aquello

-¿¡que?!, esta es ¿tu casa?-

-¡¿Qué no oíste?! O ¿aparte de cabeza dura eres sorda?

-un momento, esta casa ¡es mía!.

-jajaja, es lo único que me faltaba, ¡no se en que momento me tope con esta loca!- decía levantando los ojos al cielo

-es verdad!, esta casa es mía y si estoy aca afuera es porque ALGUIEN cambio la cerradura de mi puerta- dijo viéndolo a los ojos, en ese momento el alto chico se dio cuenta de que hablaba muy firmemente y abrió la puerta, aun sin saber que hacer, cosa que Usagi, aprovecho para introducirse en ella

-no pienses que creeré esa absurda historia, así que por favor ¡vete!

-por que no me muestras los papeles de la compra..¡Ándale!, si es tuya seguramente conoces al que te la vendió ¿no es así?- sonaba muy convencida así que tomo el teléfono y llamo, mientras Usagi observaba los muebles que decoraban el lugar, tenía un gusto exquisito, ya que era ideal para un joven.

--------------------------------------FIN DEL FLASHCACK------------------------------------

Mamoru dejo caer de golpe el vaso de cristal y volteando a verlo le dijo.

-¿en que estaban pensando? ¿¡Como pueden llamarse amigos?! ¿acaso son unos delincuentes?- cada vez Kelvin agachaba mas la mirada estaba claro que ahora estaba fuera de si, pues con lo que acababa de oír momento antes, estaba más que furioso

-¿Qué?- pregunto apenas

-¿tu eres el que vendió la casa?,

-¡si!- confeso temblando de nervios

-¡¿cómo pudiste hacerle eso?!- levanto un poco más la voz y el chico metía sus manos entres sus pantalones -¿no dices nada? ¿Cómo puedes aprovecharte del buen corazón de Usako, ella que…¡que es tan buena!- Kelvin iba a abrir la boca pero el dedo de el actor señalándolo le hizo cerrar los ojos-¡hazlo otra vez y no vivirás para contarlo!- le amenazo y el chico se lanzo a sus piernas mientras le decía

-¡por favor perdóname! Es que Usagi es tan pura e inocente que nosotros…..¡somos unas bestias!, unos aprovechados- lloriqueaba

-¿Qué te pasa? ¡Déjame!- jaloneándose mientras el chico se aferraba a sus piernas

-¡no! ¡Tienes que perdonarme!- gritaba

-¡díselo a ella! ¡Me estas bajando los pantalones!- intentando salir de ahí y agarrándose de la puerta, cuando en eso llega Jedite y el finge recargarse en el marco de la misma y sonreía

-¡la jefa te busca!- menciono el rubio mirándolo con extrañeza

-¡ya voy!-Jedite volvió a verlo otra vez y se retito-¡tengo trabajo que hacer! ¡Suéltame!- le grito-¡puedes comenzar ordenando las prendas de vestir, deben estar en perfecto orden!- salió de ahí dejando a un Kelvin muy pensativo.

* * *

Setsuna presentaba a los cantantes con la guapa actriz.

-aca tenemos a las estrellas del momento- menciono ella

-¡hola chicos! – Recorriéndolos a cada uno y dándoles la mano-¡valla que hoy estoy rodeada de muchos chicos guapos!-guiño un ojo y sonreía,

-¡hola Michiru!-

-¡Taiki! ¡gracias por esta oportunidad!- le dijo al castaño

-¡no tienes por que!. Ellos son Yaten

-¡hola Yaten!- estrechando su mano y volteando a ver a la chica que sonreía y colgaba de su brazo

-¡hola!, te presento a mi novia

-¡pero si es Minako! ¡no sabes cuánto te admiro!- le dijo tomando sus dos manos

-¡gracias!- respondió sonrojada, algo increíble pues no era de las que se apenara ante nada- ¡tu también! ¡eres tan hermosa!- le halago y la chica sonrió agradeciéndole

-¡y el es Seiya!-menciono Setsuna, el pelinegro permanecía en silencio, parecía que estaba ausente pero la verdad es que no le había quitado la vista de encima, ella era un monumento de mujer.

-¡mucho gusto Seiya!- pronuncio su nombre de una forma tan suave, que él no pudo resistirse a voltear a verla

-¡hola!- extendió su mano y al estrecharla el busco sus ojos, los cuales eran tan azules como el mar, parecía un ángel y en ese vestido lo parecía más, sostuvieron sus miradas en la miro fijamente que ella tuvo que desviar la mirada evidentemente nerviosa.

-¡bueno! ¿podemos comenzar?- interrumpió Setsuna

-¡es lo que pienso!- dijo Mamoru acercándose

-¡bueno Michiru!, quiero que te coloques en la escalera, necesito que desciendas de ella derrochando toda la sensualidad que se eres capaz, sonríe, coquetea, ¡es tu entrada triunfal!- le dirigía el rubio

-¡claro Jedite!.- así comenzaron a grabar la primera escena del video.

* * *

Las horas habían transcurrido demasiado rápidas, y la rubia se encontraba compartiendo la cena con su familia política.

-¿y como celebraban la navidad? ¿no te sentías muy sola?- la pregunta de Kasumi intereso a todos

-¡bueno pues! …cuando mis padres murieron yo solo tenía doce años, ¡no tenía un tío o alguien a mi lado! Papa dejo a un abogado amigo suyo a mi cargo y él se encargo de que nada me faltara – menciono con tristeza-¡pero jamás me sentí sola! Siempre estuvieron a mi lado Molly y Kelvin

-¡eso es muy bueno!- menciono Takashi- ¡es admirable como has salido adelante sola y aun así, no estar triste!- mirándola con interés-¡eres una gran chica

-¡gracias!- respondió ella tímida-¡además, desde que Mamo-chan esta a mi lado, ¡no me siento sola!

-¡eso es natural! ¡son una pareja y están enamorados!- cuando la abuela menciono aquella palabra ella inclino la cabeza y continuo comiendo sin pronunciar nada, su corazón se sobresalto solo de escuchar eso, pero sabía bien que eso nunca pasaría.

-¿y esos amigos, siempre estaban contigo?- volvió a preguntar Takashi, su madre y hasta su esposa lo veían con asombro

-¡si, siempre que podía o en las fiestas iba a comer a casa de kelvin, su madre era muy cariñosa conmigo- respondido mientras sonreía bajo la mirada de el doctor Takashi quien reía.

* * *

En la casa el actor se había desesperado, hacia tres horas que había regresado de las grabaciones y la rubia no daba señales de vida, camino por la casa, leyó, encendió la tele y hasta se ejercito un poco, pero nada parecía quitarle esa sensación en su pecho.

"_¿Dónde demonios estas?, ¡son casi las diez de la noche!"_

Pensaba con preocupación y se asomaba por la ventana, incluso salió a la calle para ver si algún taxi se acercaba o aparecía su silueta por la calle iluminada, pero no fue así, entro a la casa y se dejo caer en el amplio y cómodo sofá y miro el teléfono, lo tomo.

"_¡no, no debo llamarla!....ya no debe tardar…¡no debería tardar!"_

Dejo el teléfono en la mesita y tomo el libro una vez más para intentar continuar leyendo.

* * *

En la casa de Mamoru, todos terminaban de jugar cartas en el recinto de la abuela, había sido una agradable velada puesto que la rubia se había permitido ver a la abuela y a Takashi reír y bromear, cosa que nunca imagino, cada vez se sentía más feliz al lado de ellos, la abuela se encontraba discutiendo con su hijo sobre el juego.

-¡hiciste trampa!- le decía

-¡mama! ¿Por qué no admites que Usagi y yo ganamos?- le respondió sonriendo, la rubia descubrió en ese gesto el mismo que hacia su hijo cuando reía o estaba de buen humor

-¡no sabía que sabias jugar al tira y pasa!- exclamo Kasumi, la chica le sonrió cuando de repente miro hacia afuera-

-¡creo que debo irme ya es muy tarde!

-¿no quieres quedarte a dormir?- le pregunto Takashi poniéndose junto a su bella esposa, Usagi levanto la vista y se encontró con esa mirada tierna que también poseía su hijo.

-¿quedarme?

-¡claro que si!- prosiguió Kasumi- ya es muy tarde para que te vayas sola-

* * *

En Full House el actor dejaba el libro y se sentó llevo sus manos hacia su negra cabellera y paso sus dedos por sus ojos para luego permitirles ver la luz nuevamente.

"_¡demonios ya es muy tarde…Andrew no debería permitir que este en la calle a estas horas! ¿A dónde pueden ir?...¡esto no es una reunión de trabajo!"_

Tomo el teléfono y marco un numero, mas cuando sonó una vez, colgó, dejando el teléfono en su sitio, era la tercera vez que lo hacía.

-¡claro!-exclamo irónico dejando caer pesadamente sus manos sobre sus piernas-¡cada uno que se meta en su vida!

* * *

Con Usagi…

Ella se había dado un baño y tomando un camisón que le diera su suegra.

-¡llama a Mamoru y dile que llegaras temprano!- le aconsejo- ¡que descanses!- y entro a la habitación que fuera de su esposo, miro con curiosidad, había un librero lleno de ellos, unas fotografías de él con un equipo de baloncesto y un trofeo y varios diplomas de reconocimiento, además de que había una fotografía en la que el aparecía sonriente con un grupo, en donde todos portaban un traje blanco, leyó las línea de abajo donde decía. Todai, Facultad de Medicina, octavo semestre. Se asombro al descubar eso, estaba descubriendo muchas facetas de su vida las cuales desconocía. En eso observo mas fotos en una de ellas estaba él, y una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos cafés en medio tomando una pelota de basquetbol, a su lado había un guapo rubio de ojos verdes.

Se dio cuenta de que había múltiples fotos en una pared del mismo trió, en todas aparecían los tres sonrientes y en algunas aparecía ella con uno de los dos. Su corazón latió aceleradamente al descubrir quién era ella.

----------------------------INICIO FLASHBACK----------------------------------

- iré a bañarme, si viene la cena, toma dinero de mi cartera. Cuando la cena llego Usagi, tomo la cartera para pagar, al tratar de meter el cambio nuevamente, algo cayo de la cartera. Ella se agacho para recogerlo. Era una fotografía de una niña de unos 10 años, había algo en ella, que se le hacía familiar pero no sabía que, resaltaban dos hermosos ojos de color verde. En la parte de atrás había un mensaje escrito con una letra al parecer de un infante.

_Siempre serás mi mejor amigo M.K._

Ella abrió sus ojos al descubrir aquello, al parecer tenía entre sus manos la imagen de la dueña de su corazón, según lo que había escuchado, pero ¿Quién era?, trato de observar detenidamente este vez, pero al hacerlo escucho el ruido de la puerta que comenzaba a abrirse, rápidamente metió la fotografía en su lugar y dejo la cartera en la mesa.

--------------------------------------FIN DE FLASHBACK----------------------------------

* * *

Mamoru subió a su habitación para contener el impulso de llamarle, desde su cuarto abrió la ventana para ver si llegaba, pero fue en vano, finalmente tomo su celular, vio la hora e intento marcar, pero nuevamente se contuvo, y lo aventó a la cama un poco desesperado, había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había hecho el intento de llamarle.

* * *

-¡es ella!, ella es Makoto- mirándola. -Y el es Andrew. – descubrió,-¡es ella, ella es la chica de la que él ha estado enamorado toda su vida! ¡tenia razón!, lo sabia- concluyo con tristeza, de pronto su celular comenzó a sonar, se dio cuenta que estaba sobre el escritorio que alguna vez fuera del estudiante.

-¡hola!- contesto, mas no se esperaba escuchar aquella voz

-¡oye! ¿Dónde estas? ¡¿tienes idea de la hora que es?!-grito

-¿Por qué estas gritando?-dijo sentándose en la mesa y retirando un poco el auricular de sus oídos.-¡estoy en tu habitación!...- un silencio se formo, Mamoru busco debajo de la cama, en su amplio cuarto de vestidos y hasta en el baño

-¿me quieres ver la cara de tonto? – ella no comprendía el porqué estaba tan enfadado-

¿así que estudiante de honor?- le pregunto al ver una medalla en la mesa y acariciándola

-¿estas en mi casa?- concluyo el sentándose en un sillón de su habitación junto a una lámpara

-¿Por qué tienes toda la pared llena? ¡eres un vanidoso!...- tomando unos carritos-¡jugabas carritos! Jajaja ¡que infantil- le dijo

-¿Qué haces ahí?-le pregunto mas tranquilo

-¡vine a ver cuadros con mama y la abuela, luego cenamos, jugamos cartas y me invitaron a dormir- aun curioseando -¡vimos esculturas!, por cierto tienes una en tu cuarto ¿la hiciste tu?

-¡no! Me la hizo Mako-chan para mi graduación- la sonrisa se borro del rostro de la ojiazul

-¿estudiabas medicina?- pregunto para cambiar el tema

-¡si, casi lo termino!

-¡eso veo! ¡estabas en octavo semestre!...¿Por qué lo dejaste? ¡tu padre debió sentirse muy decepcionado!- menciono

- ¡no te metas en eso!- la respuesta le dejo ver a la chica que estaba en lo cierto, comenzaba a descubrir la razón por la que ellos estaba tan distanciados-¡lo siento! Es solo que, no me gusta hablar de eso

-¡lo siento! Lo dije sin pensar- luego tomo una foto

-¡hay una foto!....¡estas con una niña de largos cabellos negros! ¡es muy hermosa!- decía tomando la foto y viendo al par de niños, Mamoru permaneció en silencio y Usagi esperaba-¿estas ahí?

-¡si!- dijo pasando un poco de saliva, ella noto la angustia en su voz

-¿Qué pasa?- era increíble como lo conocía.

-¡seguramente es una foto de Rei-chan!- comenzó, ella noto la tristeza en su voz y no lo interrumpió, -¡es mi hermana pequeña!- expreso con dolor

-¿tienes una hermana?- indago

-¡ya no la tengo!...murió- la rubia no supo que decirle, la notica la había tomado por sorpresa y decidió simplemente escucharlo-¡tenia una enfermedad terminal!....le picaban con agujas dos veces al día…- sus ojos se cristalizaron y sintió su mirada nublarse, Usagi percibía que algo así le pasaba pues su voz se quebró-…¡pero ella nunca lloraba!...nuestro padre le decía que si lloraba nunca se iba a mejorar- el corazón de la rubia se acongojo de pronto, podía sentir la tristeza y lo que estaba escuchando era triste, muy triste, sus ojos se nublaron también-¡por eso nunca lloraba! ¡ni una vez!- las lagrimas emergieron y con ellas salió a flote un sentimiento- ¡pero no mejoro!...¿porque sería así mi padre? …¡Cuando no cuido de ella!…¿Por qué le dijo que no llorara?....cuando llorar es bueno…cuando solo era una niña….¿porque no cuido de ella?...¿porque Usa?- ella no podía contener las lagrimas comprendía ahora su distanciamiento, el no podía perdonarle eso-

-¿Cómo sabes que tu padre no lloraba a solas?....en silencio- menciono-¿Qué no estaba preocupado por su salud?

-probablemente nuestro padre nunca lloro, el iba a lo suyo, siempre trabajando, después de su partida… se alejo mas de nosotros, de mi- suspiro limpiando sus ojos azules. Hubo un silencio pero no fue incomodo, hasta que el dijo- Mako-chan también lloraba cuando la conocí, lloraba por todo- de solo escucharla nombrarla su corazón sentía un recelo-cuando un niño o una niña llora y estas intentando evitar que llore ¿sabes que es lo mejor?- ella no le respondió, solamente pensaba en lo doloroso que era escucharlo hablar de ella-¡helado!

----------------------------------------INICIO DEL FALSHBACK-------------------------------------------

-¡no lloro por eso!- respondió dando un enorme grito

-¿entonces porque?-

-el problema con las bicicletas, es que parezco una idiota ¡buuuaa! ¡ahhhhhh, buaaaa!- volvió a llorar, mientras él no sabía qué hacer

-¡no llores!- mirándola dulcemente y hablándole de la misma manera -¿quieres un helado?- al instante el llanto de la rubia se esfumo, y como si nada hubiera pasado, se encontraba de pie, mientras Mamoru aun estaba inclinado mirando como se había sobrepuesto tan rápido, y una gota resbalo por su cabeza. "_pero que chica_"

----------------------------------FIN DEL FLASHBACK---------------------------

-Usagi-chan…¿estas ahí?...¿o te has dormido?- pregunto al notar que ella estaba en silencio

-¡si! ¡aca estoy!-un poco triste

-¿entonces porque no dices nada?

¿Qué puedo decir?- menciono irritada

-¡no lo sé!- se sentía tan bien platicando con ella, al contarle esa parte de su vida se sintió increíblemente bien, era como si de pronto se sintiera conectado y en plena confianza con ella.

-sabes?, antes de conocer esto creí que eras un hombre repugnante- menciono

-¿y ahora?- no percibió lo feliz que le había hecho, escucharla hablar

-¡ahora…!- se detuvo un poco- pienso que eres….¡el segundo hombre repugnante!- el sonrió desde su lugar, su corazón latió y fue invadido por una cálida sensación que no había sentido en años.

-¿Usagi…quieres que valla por ti?- su tono era tan dulce y tan tierno que era imposible decirle que no

-¿Cómo?- pregunto ella sorprendía de escucharlo, parecía tan amable y tierno

-¡quiero decir que….!- intento buscar algo para no parecer desesperado por tenerla a su lado-¡tienes que hacer el desayuno y limpiar y lavar la ropa!- cambiado rápidamente el tono de su voz

-¿hablas de comida?....¡de verdad que solo soy un tazón de arroz para ti! ¡adiós!- le colgó enfadada.

Mamoru alejo el celular de sus oídos al oírla, cerro el celular y se sentó en la cama mientras recordaba sus días de infancia al lado de su pequeña y adorada hermanita.

* * *

Usagi se sentó en la cama.

"_no sabía que tenias un pasado así….¡te alejaste de tu padre!....¡le has llevado la contra siempre!...pero el no parece malo, también sufre por tu ausencia, lo veo en sus ojos así como lo veo en los tuyos…."_

Cuando menos lo pensó comenzó a llorar.

"_¡apenas puedo creerlo!....¡tienes un lado tierno! Es el mismo que utilizas algunas veces conmigo….pero…no solo conmigo….¡también con ella!"_

Varios recuerdos llegaron a su mente.

---------------------------------------------INICIO FLASHBACK--------------------------------

La rubia bajo de las escaleras en la oscuridad de la noche para escuchar al actor decir.

-Mako…yo…quiero decirte que…, ¡no, no!. Eso suena muy tonto….desde la primera vez que te vi me enamore de ti…-la chica divertida comenzó a descender por las escaleras para oír mejor el discurso.

-veras…no quiero perderte… ¡no te vayas!, yo… quiero que sepas que… ¡te amo!- mientras levantaba el anillo y tenia una cara de sufrimiento

-jajajaja. ¡pero que declaración de amor tan ingeniosa es esa! ¿no se te ocurrió otra cosas mejor?

-¿¡que haces aca?!-grito furioso el pelinegro, mientras rápidamente escondía el anillo que Usagi no había logrado ver

--------------------------------------FLACHBACK 2---------------------------------------------------

-¿y de que se trata?- decía ella mientras aun saboreaba su plato de comida. El chico no quería hablar de eso, pero la mirada inquieta de la rubia le dieron a entender que no quedaría contenta, era demasiado curiosa.

-pues… la historia trata de un hombre… que está a punto de perder a la mujer que ama

-¿y por que?- decía con una mirada llena de intriga

-pues…por que ella decide irse muy lejos de ahí- Mamoru dirigió la mirada hacia otro lado y sin darse cuenta comenzó a confesar- entonces él, que siempre la ha amado en silencio, decide confesarle su amor, antes de que se valla….

-------------------------------------FLASHBACK 3------------------------------------

-¿de dónde sacaste eso?- su voz sonaba fría, y al instante toco su mano para ver el anillo

-ah pues estaba tirado en la basura y pensé que sería un desperdicio dejarlo ahí

-¿lo recogiste?

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Si tú no lo quieres yo sí, ¡está muy lindo!

-¡dámelo!. ¡no lo quiero ver!.- tratando de quitarlo pero Usagi quito su mano a tiempo

-¡déjame conservarlo!, me gusto mucho y quiero tenerlo, además ¿para que tirarlo? ¿Por qué no regalarlo?- sus ojos suplicaban y él, no pudo resistirse a esa petición, pero quedo enfadado aun.

-¡haz lo que quieras!

------------------------------------------FLASHBACK 4-------------------------------------------

-¡dímelo! ¿me amas?- decía la chica apretando fuertemente los puños para contener sus lagrimas. La escena prácticamente había llamado la atención de muchos puestos que eran el centro de atención, por el lugar en donde se encontraban.

-por supuesto que te amo….- dijo viéndola a los ojos para luego apartarlos fríamente, lo cual dejo a los tres chicos conmocionados, luego agrego- y quiero que te cases conmigo…..Usagi- el chico aparto la vista de la castaña y se vio reflejado en esos ojos azul cielo que se tornaban cristalinos, la tomo suavemente del antebrazo y la jalo hacia él, Usagi no opuso resistencia, se encontraba ajena a la realidad, y cuando sintió que el joven la jalaba hacia su cuerpo y lo vio a los ojos, se perdió en su mirada, el lentamente acerco su rostro al de la chica y ella sintió su aliento tan cerca, no supo como paso todo, en ese momento el tiempo parecía detenerse para ellos, Mamoru, no pudo evitar verla con ternura, y cuando menos se lo esperaba había juntado sus apetitosos labios, con los de la rubia, la caricia duro unos minutos, Mamoru se había perdido, al sentir esa cálida sensación, y con un brazo junto mas su cuerpo al de la chica, mientras con el otro acariciaba sus cabellos tiernamente.

----------------------------------FIN DEL FLASHBACK----------------------------------------------

Sus lágrimas resbalaron por su mejilla al momento que veía el anillo de oro blanco en su mano.

"_¿Por qué no pude ser real?....¡solo es un contrato por cumplir! Si tan solo ella no existiera….podría tener una oportunidad…¡pero no puedo desaparecerla!, ella ha estado aquí antes de mi…..solo me queda estar a tu lado, queriéndote, atada a este contrato, El cual…pronto terminara entonces tendrás la libertad para ser feliz, mientras que yo,, me quedare aquí, sola, ¡amándote en silencio!"_

* * *

A la mañana siguiente el atractivo actor regresaba de su rutina diaria, se quito la camiseta y buscando que comer, encontró en el refrigerador lo que la rubia había comido, aguantadose lo tomo y lo calentó, luego se sentó en la mesa a comer-

-¡no sabe tan mal después de todo!- comiendo con desesperación y llevándose un bocado y de pronto la puerta se abrió, el casi se atora al ver entrar a la rubia, y trato de ocultar el plato con su cuerpo mas ella resulto más inteligente y acercándose le dijo.

-¿así que estas comiendo comida para perros?

-¡es arroz combinado!- grito, ella apenas pudo contener la risa-¿Por qué fuiste a mi casa? ¿la abuela te obligo? ¿te hizo algo?- pregunto seriamente preocupado

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo? ¡dijimos que no nos meteríamos en los asuntos del otro!

-¡pero….fuiste a mi casa! ¡claro que me incumbe!- justifico, entonces ella saco una hoja de su mochila y se la mostro-¿Qué es esto?

-¡es un horario de empleada-jefe!

-¿Qué?

-estamos atados a un contrato pero acordamos vivir vidas separadas es lo mejor para los dos- menciono con algo de tristeza

-¿de que estas hablando?

-¿en vez de estarnos metiendo en nuestras vidas, cada uno tendrá su espacio, ¡así será mejor para ti!., te dejare la comida lista, así como el desayuno, iré a la escuela a mis citas con Andrew y trabajare en mis novelas y en mis guiones, tendrás la libertad y privacidad que pediste en un principio! ¿es lo que querías no?- levantándose sin darle oportunidad de nada, el disimulo bien lo que sintió con eso

-¡claro! ¡es lo que quería en un principio!...te pedí que estuvieras encerrada en tu habitación y te la pasas por ahí molestando- con su acostumbrado tono de regaño, ella lo veía y escuchaba-¡no sabes lo irritante que eres!

-¡bien! ¡a partir de ahora no tendrás ese problema!, con ese horario será imposible coincidir, usare la computadora cuando no estés y trabajare en la limpieza mientras grabas ese video.- lo que escucho irrito mas al pelinegro pero se dio cuenta de que era tarde para decir nada mas.-¡si tienes algo que decirme ponlo en el refri y lo leeré!- dijo terminando la discusión.

-¡pero..!

-¡ahora me voy, Seiya viene por mí para irnos a la escuela ya que Yaten se irá con Minako!-Subió a arreglarse y Mamoru no pudo contener mas su furia cerro con su puño haciendo bola el papel

-¡claro! ¡esto era lo que querías ¡ ¿no?-mirando con enojo

-¡no se dé que hablas!- le grito desde arriba. El comprendió que no lograría nada y cuando ella bajo.

-¿no vas a esperar a que venga?- permanecía sentado en la sala

-¡ya está afuera!- le respondió tomando su mochila

-¡podrías haberme dicho!- se levanto- ¡yo te hubiera llevado!

-¡lo siento!, pero de ahora en adelante no te molestare mas…¡bye!- se despidió, Mamoru corrió a la ventana y se asomo para ver a su socio besar la mejilla de su esposa y sonreírle coquetamente, golpeo la ventana con fuerza, tanta ,que la pareja volteo a ver por lo que rápidamente se agacho para ocultarse, cuando escucho al auto alejarse de ahí se levanto para continuar con su rabieta.

* * *

Unos días pasaron en los cuales Mamoru había visto poco a la rubia, debido a que siempre estaba en las grabaciones, dejaba la comida lista y servida, había evolucionado mucho en la cocina, no lo admitía, pero cuando estaba en casa, y al no verla reír, llorar o hacer alguna de sus niñerías, la extrañaba, así que esa mañana se levanto y al ver que ella no estaba en la cocina subió a su cuarto a tocar

-¿Qué quieres?-salió

-¡Usagi-chan! La cocina esta sucia y la sala también- le dijo

-¡pues deja el mensaje en la nevera y yo lo leeré y lo hare más tarde

-¡no,! Quiero que lo hagas ahora- dijo fingiendo estar molesto-

-¡eres un fastidioso!- dijo ella sacándole la lengua mientras bajaba, momentos después el estaba sentado en la sala leyendo un libro y la rubia trapeaba el piso, sin embargo el no leía, sino que la seguía con la mirada a cualquier lado una amplia sonrisa estaba en su perfecto rostro.

-ahí está un poco sucio- le dijo señalando, mas ella no respondió -¡me parece que debajo de la mesa hay una mancha- la chica obedeció y limpio, así pasaron unos quince minutos en los que el trataba de provocarla pero era en vano.

" _¿Qué le pasa?....¿porque no me habla?...¡que hermosa se ve cuando frunce la nariz de esa forma y me grita!, sus ojos parece que se le quieren salir y los orificios de su nariz de inflan….¡aun así se ve tan bonita!"_

La veía y sonreía

-¿de que te ríes?- pregunto de pronto viendo como la seguía con la mirada.

-¡ah sí! Es que recordé que mañana es el lanzamiento de la película, y te aviso para que estés lista

-¿me estas invitando?- pregunto

-¡claro! ¿eres mi esposa no?

-¡gracias!- respondió dejando el trapeador a un lado- ¡ahora que lo pienso no tengo que ponerme!

-¡pues cómpratelo! ¿Qué no tienes suficiente dinero en la tarjeta?- cerrando su libro y prestándole toda la atención

-¡pues si pero…estoy ahorrando para poder pagarte!- el volteo a verla mientras sonreía por dentro

-¡no te apures! ¡tómalo como un regalo!-

-¿Qué?- abriendo sus ojos

-¡cómpratelo y yo te lo pago!- cerrando el libro como si no hubiera dicho nada

-¿en serio?

-¡si!

-¡pues gracias!, ahora mismo le hablare a Minako para que me acompañe.

* * *

En casa de los hermanos Kou

-¿y dime Seiya? Puesto que eres el único que no ha comentado nada al respecto ¿Qué te pareció Michiru?

-¿Qué?-

-¿en que estas pensando hermano?....Taiki y yo queremos saber que piensas de Michiru

-¡pues…es hermosa! ¡Perfecta para el papel!- mirando un artículo en el periódico cosa que nunca hacia, el mayor se acerco y se lo arrebato.

-¡lo sabia!- dijo el castaño

-¿no te parece que es un sueño de mujer?- dijo Yaten.-¡y a demás es soltera!

-¡si! Cualquier chico estaría feliz de andar con ella y conquistarla- secundo su hermano, en eso Seiya voltea a verlos

-¡no se a donde quieren llegar con todo esto!- levantándose de la mesa

-¡pues solo decía!- menciono Yaten-¡no seas amargado!

-¡será muy guapa y todo lo que quieran!, pero no es mi tipo ¿quedo claro?- les sentencio-¡es demasiado atractiva y coqueta! ¡jamás podría andar con alguien como ella!

-¡nadie está diciendo nada!- respondió Taiki encogiéndose de hombros-¡solo digo que ella ha preguntado mucho por ti, y el porqué de tu seriedad con ella

-¡no lo creo!- metió las manos a su bolsa y subió las escaleras

-¡recuerda que mañana estamos invitados al lanzamiento de la película Obsession!

-¡si, si ya se!

-¡no quiero pretextos jovencito!- le dijo su hermano, Yaten volteo a verlo

-¡pues es un ciego si no sabe apreciar la belleza de Michiru!

-¡si, estoy de acuerdo contigo!- respondió el castaño.

* * *

El día paso tranquilamente para Usagi, salió de la escuela y mientras esperaba en una banca pensativa un chico se acerco y le dijo-

-¡bombón!

-¡Seiya! ¿Qué paso?

-¿tienes como irte?

-¡no quisiera molestarte, bastante haces con traerme a la escuela!-

-¡no es molestia vamos sube!- abriendo la puerta de su automóvil

-¡solo porque más tarde tengo una cita con Andrew y apenas me dará tiempo para ir a la fiesta.

-¿vas a ir?- pregunto el

-¡si! Mamoru me aviso

-¡que bueno! También nosotros estamos invitados a lo mejor nos encontremos- mirándola de reojo,

-¡si es cierto!

-bueno bombón y dime ¿todo está bien?-haciendo referencia a lo sucedido días antes

-¡si, todo bien gracias!

-¿es cierto?- pregunto mirándola fijamente

-¡no.!- respondió mirando hacia otro lado-¿Cómo crees?- sin embargo estaba tan nerviosa que no podía ocultarlo y él lo noto

-¡sabes que…cualquier cosa que necesites siempre estaré a tu lado bombón!

-¡te lo agradezco!

-¡creo que él es muy afortunado al tenerte a su lado! No sabes como lo envidio, me alegra saber que….¡eres feliz con él!- pronuncio con toda la intención de ver su reacción la cual fue de tristeza en vez de alegría, el estaba seguro de que había mucho de cierto en lo que había escuchado solo que no podía probarlo, mas la actitud de ella le decía la verdad.

* * *

Minutos después la rubia de dos coletas bajaba, y apresurándose a arreglarse salió al encuentro con Andrew.

-¡esta perfecto!...¡me encanta!, la historia es, fresca y fascinante, valieron la penas los montones de sinopsis y borradores que corregiste, ¡te felicito!

-¿de verdad?

-¿Por qué habría de mentirte?

-¡bueno es que yo!

-¡te aseguro que no necesitara muchos arreglos, lo presentare con mis socios y cuando tenga una respuesta te hablare!

-¡no sabes cuánto lo agradezco Andrew- el sonrió mirándola con ternura

-bueno y…me imagino que vas a la premier de la película ¿no es así?

-¡si!

-¡vamos entonces! yo también voy para allá- le abrió la puerta y le cedió el paso, en el camino Usagi permanecía en silencio.

-¿pasa algo?- el rubio la miraba a los ojos y le transmitía tanta confianza que ella sin poder aguantar más pregunto

-¡tu y Mamoru son grandes amigos! ¿verdad?

-¡pues si!,

-¿Por qué ya no salen tanto como antes?- pregunto mirando hacia el suelo

-¡bueno pues….fue poco antes de mi viaje a Nueva York!- respondió pensativo

-¿y porque razón?- Andrew la miro y descubrió que ella miraba hacia afuera

-¡paso algo muy extraño!

-¿Cómo se conocieron?....tu, Makoto y Mamoru- completo

-pues, la verdad es que yo vivía al lado de Makoto. Makoto solo tenía 7 años cuando sus padres murieron- Usagi abrió los ojos al escuchar la confesión de el rubio, ella sabía en carne propia lo que era ser huérfano y perder a sus padres y escucho con interés

------------------------------------INICIO DEL FLASHBACK----------------------------------------

-Cuando ellos murieron yo solo era unos años mayor que ella, y unos tíos cuidaron de ella, llevándola a vivir a nuestro barrio, entonces ella y yo íbamos a la misma escuela, yo la consolaba y la cuidaba como a una hermana, era muy miedosa y lloraba por todo.

Entonces llego a vivir una nueva familia, los dos niños con su papa y su mama y la abuela, …¡era la familia Chiba!, se veían tan felices, la pequeña Rei-chan era tan alegre, y Mamoru la cuidaba. Nos conocimos una tarde en el parque, Mamoru, llego al parque solo y se encontraba triste, entonces Makoto lloraba en el columpio por sus padres, se sentía tan sola, y él la vio, solo tenia 8 años al igual que yo, se acerco a ella

-¿Por qué lloras?- le pregunto con voz inocente

-¡es que!... mi papa y mi mama me han dejado sola…¡muy sola!- lloraba la niña mientras que el niño la veía con dolor y se acerco acariciándole su cabello

-¡no llores!- levantándole la cara para descubrir sus bellos ojos verdes los cuales se ocultaban tras el fleco castaño-¿quieres un helado?- ella abrió sus ojos y sonrió asintiendo

-¡si!

-¡vamos!- la tomo de la mano y la llevo a comprar el helado

-¡te prometo que desde hoy yo siempre estaré contigo y no permitiré que vuelvas a llorar!- le dijo sonriéndole

Siempre le compraba helados.

Desde ese día nosotros tres nos hicimos grandes amigos, asistíamos a la misma escuela y siempre defendíamos a Makoto de cualquiera, hasta que la pequeña Reí-chan murió, entonces Makoto consoló a Mamoru y yo también claro está, éramos inseparables ….hasta que, crecimos y fuimos a la secundaria, entonces yo descubrí que estaba enamorado de Makoto, la necesitaba, pero ya no la veía como una amiga mas-

------------------------------------------FIN DEL FLASHBACK------------------------------------

Ante tal confesión la rubia se asombro

-¿te enamoraste de ella? ¿y que paso?- interesada

-¡no sabía que hacer ni que decir, ella era tan hermosa! Se había vuelto fuerte y segura y muchos chicos comenzaron a asediarla, yo no podía reprimir mis celos pero entonces, decidí contarle a Mamoru, y cuando pensaba decírselo, me di cuenta de que…

-¿de que?- pregunto con una fuerte corazonada

-Mamoru se me adelanto y me dijo que él la amaba. Yo lo presentía me daba cuenta en la forma en que le hablaba y la veía, ¡la amo desde que la vio!- Usagi desvió la mirada para no demostrar sus lagrimas-¡lo siento! No debí decirte algo así

-¿entonces tu sacrificaste tus sentimientos por ellos?

-¡Mamoru siempre fue serio, tímido, e introvertido, mas aun al perder a su hermana, éramos sus dos únicos amigos, y yo, siempre fui el más popular de los dos, el que les brindo seguridad, el que los defendía, tenía las chicas que quisiera, ¡un Casanova! decía Mako-chan, por lo que pensé que….¡debía darles la oportunidad de que estuvieran juntos!.

-¿y que paso?

-¡pues no se!, el tiempo paso y Mamoru nuca le dijo nada a Makoto, entonces un día Mako-chan llego a mi casa y me confesó que estaba enamorada de mi, que no me podía ver como a un amigo y que ¡quería tenerme! ... pensé en mi amigo, porque era mi mejor amigo, y antes de que algo mas pasara, me aleje de ellos, y un día sin avisar me fui del país, esperando que a mi regreso, ellos pudieran estar juntos.

-¡Andrew!- lo miraba con los ojos cristalinos-¡lo que hiciste es….!

-¡fue estúpido!- respondió

-¡no! Es un sacrifico que no cualquiera haría…¡preferiste alejarte antes que quitarle a tu amigo a la mujer de su vida!- exclamo emocionada

-¿y de que sirvió? Todo esto solo nos ha traído problemas…¡yo no puedo quitársela! ¡no puedo!- exclamo cerrando los puños

-no sabes cuánto lo siento- pensativa- ¡créeme que se cómo te sientes- el rubio volteo a verlo y pareció comprender, sin embargo antes de que dijera algo Usagi dijo-entonces ¿aparte de compartir helados? ¿Qué otra cosa comparten?- dijo con tristeza

-¿Qué?- pregunto extrañado

-¿sabes si él le enseño alguna vez a Makoto a manejar bicicleta? O ¿han ido a divertilandia?- pregunto esperanzada

-¡puedo asegurarte que soy el único que ha enseñado a Mako a andar en bici!- le respondió con una sonrisa adivinando lo que sentía-¡y divertilandia! ¡para él es todo un show! ¡Jamás se atrevería a ir!- dijo un poco divertido

-¡¿en serio?!- la sonrisa volvió al rostro de ella-¡que tranquilidad me da saber eso!- recordando con alegría el día de su cumpleaños en el que él se arriesgo a ir por ella.

"_¡tonto Mamoru!....haces sufrir a Usagi ¿Por qué te casaste con ella si amas a Mako-chan? ¿Por qué eres tan tonto?...¡vas a perderla y te arrepentirás!"_

Pensaba el rubio mientras llegaban al lugar de la cita y le abría la puerta, muy cerca de ahí Makoto también bajaba de su auto y escucho risas, volteo a ver y se encontró con la rubia y el amor de su vida.

"_¡Andrew!...¿que haces con ella?"_

Los celos la invadieron al verlos juntos y más cuando un automóvil paso tan cerca de Usagi que Andrew tuvo que acercarse a ella y jalarla suavemente de la cintura quedando muy cerca-

-¡oye idiota! ¿estas bien?- dijo él,

-¡gracias!- respondió sonrojada, y mirándolo a los ojos, le parecía que el haber hecho un acto tan noble lo convertía en un gran hombre, y lo miraba con admiración.

-¡entremos!- le dio su brazo y ella lo tomo para entrar, al hacerlo vio a sus amigos Molly y Kelvin en la entrada recibiendo los boletos

-¡Usagi-chan! ¡hola!

-¡chicos! ¿Qué hacen aca?

-¡pues trabajo con Mamoru! Debo ver entrar a todos, ni te imaginas las personalidades que hemos conocido- dijo emocionado Kelvin, en eso Andrew es llamado por unos hombres de traje.

-¡Usa! Lo lamento, voy a entrar me llaman- dijo Andrew -¿te quedas?

-¡si! En un momento voy- respondió.- ¡gracias por traerme!

-¿y quién es ese tipo tan guapo?- indago Molly.

-¡es el amigo de Mamoru!

-¡hola bombón!- ella volteo para encontrarse con tres galanes

-¡chicos! ¿Cómo están?-saludándolos

-¡te ves hermosa Usa!- le dijo Seiya en un tono que la estremeció

-¿y Minako?

-¡vendrá aparte! Esa mujer me dijo que nos veríamos aca ya que tardaría horas en arreglarse-comento Yaten

-¡pues no creo que mas que tu!

-¡Taiki!- le reprendió el platinado

-¡es la verdad!....Usa nosotros entramos ¿Te quedas?- le pregunto el castaño

-¡si, solo saludo a unos amigos!-

-¡valla! ¿quien es ella?- pregunto Molly, todos voltearon a ver a la hermosa chica que entrara llevando un vestido rojo entallado y hasta arriba de las rodillas, Seiya la recorrió de pies a cabeza pero no dijo nada

-¡Michiru!

-¡hola chicos!- se acerco a saludarlos

-¿entramos?- le preguntó Taiki

-¡claro que si! Con ustedes como escoltas seré la envidia de todas. ¿vamos Seiya?- pregunto coqueta, el chico se despidió con una sonrisa de la rubia y se adelanto sin responderle a la chica de cabellos aguamarina.

-¡perdónalo! Nuestro hermano tiene un mal genio- se disculpo Yaten y lo siguieron.

Usagi vio a los cuatro alejarse de ahí y de pronto un ruido en su estomago la hizo reaccionar.

-¿saben dónde puedo comprar algún bocadillo? Llegue tan rápido que no comí muy bien- dijo la rubia

-¡si, por ahí- señalo la pelirroja

-¡platicamos luego!-

Momentos después se sentaba con una sándwich en mano y comenzó a escuchar rumores

-¡estoy tan emocionada de verlo! ¡es que es tan guapo!

-¡es un sueño de hombre!- decía una chica de cabello rojo y corto

-¡¿lo vieron en su película anterior?! ¡Por dios! ¡Que abdomen!

-¡tiene un cuerpazo!- Usagi mordía con furia cada que escuchaba decir algo, ya que suponía de quien se trataba

-¡aparte su rostro es de ensueño! Seguramente la película será un éxito

-aunque no lo sea, con tal de verlo semidesnudo, ¡la veo las veces que sea!- ella cerro sus puños, pero se animo pensando . _"jajana, yo tengo la fortuna de haberlos visto así muchas veces, en nuestras luna de miel y en casa_ " riendo.

-¡ayy! Tan guapo con esos ojos azules y su cabello tan negro como la noche- expresaba una pelinegra

-no sé cómo se caso tan joven- casi se atora con el sándwich

-¡además! –agrego la pelirroja- ¡ni siquiera es tan guapa! ¡Tiene las piernas cortas! ¡Que horror! Siendo el tan alto-todas comenzaron a reírse

-¡en cambio ella si que tiene lindas y estilizadas piernas!- señalando a una chica, Usagi recorrió las piernas de la chica quien entraba en esos momentos, en unos altos tacones negros, vio sus largas piernas y subió poco a poco sus ojos, para encontrarse con un vestido negro y corto de esos que forman un globo y se amarraba por atrás, al llegar al rostro no creía lo que miraba, allí estaba ella, Makoto.

Ella la saludo y sin responder la castaña le dio la espalda

-¡espera!.... le dijo casi ordenándole-¡quiero hablar contigo!- la castaña sonrió y tomo asiento

-¿Qué quieres decirme?-

-¡es sobre el anillo!- comenzó intentando calmarse -¿Por qué dijiste que no lo tenias?

-yo no escondí nada, se perdió y luego apareció- respondió con cinismo- además, a Mamo-chan pareció no importarle- comento con audacia-

-¿Qué dices?- la ojiverde le sonrió estúpidamente y ella tuvo que suspirar para no írsele encima, no podía creer como era que de pronto sentía unas ganas de desaparecerla ahí mismo- tienes derecho a pensar lo que quieras pero lo que no tolero es que lastimes a Mamo-chan cuando el no te importa- dijo -¿Por qué le pones las cosas difíciles?

-¿Por qué le pongo las cosas difíciles?- repitió cruzando las piernas

-¡siempre lo llamas y lo buscas y le hablas! ¿crees que es tu sirviente?- reclamo, cerrando los puños, Makoto noto eso pero lejos de sentirse mal comenzó a reírse-¡cuando tienes a un chico que te gusta!- la castaña abrió los ojos al escucharla hablar- ¿si te gusta Andrew entonces porque buscas y llamas a Mamo-chan? ¿Por qué juegas con él?- levantando la voz y sintiéndose intranquila, respiro profundo - ¡estoy siendo educada! Así que te pido que por favor lo dejes en paz!

-¡no!- dijo, Usagi la miro fijamente intentando controlarse- ¡no creo que pueda hacerlo!- la rubia la miraba sorprendida-creo que eres muy molesta e insignificante para él, ¡es lo que siento!- expreso soltando su veneno y levantando una ceja-¿quieres que apostemos?, ¿apostamos a ver quién gana su cariño primero?- Usagi rodo los ojos y no respondió nada mientras Makoto se alejo de ahí- ¡no intentes competir conmigo! Porque no me ganaras.

* * *

En los camerinos Mamoru repasaba con Jedite algunos detalles cuando de pronto el rubio salió

-¡creo que debo ir a ayudar a Set! Si no se pondrá como loca

-¡si está bien-

-¡está pendiente te llamaremos!- cerró la puerta, pero apenas se cerró esta se abrió dejando entrar a su amiga

-¡Mako-chan!- levantándose de su lugar- ¡me alegro que hayas venido!

-¡pasaba a ver si está todo bien!- poniéndole las manos en el cuello fingiendo arreglárselo mientras lo miraba a los ojos-¡te ves guapísimo!- le sonrió, Mamoru sintió que estaba en un sueño, tenia a la mujer de su vida tan cerca del, y le estaba coqueteando descaradamente, se sintió como un niño

-¡gracias!- respondió alejándose un poco para terminar de acomodarse el cuello el mismo, sorprendiendo a su amiga

-¿quieres que vallamos por ahí a celebrar después?

-¡claro, me encantaría!- acomodándose la manga cuando recordó-¡Usagi-chan esta aca! ¿Podemos ir los tres?- le pregunto, la castaña lo miro y dejo de jugar con su bolsa, la sonrisa se borro de su rostro, y tardo un poco en responder-¿te parece bien que venga?-insistió el

-¡no! No puede, solo seremos tu y yo- mas que alegrarle la respuesta dejo muy pensativo al actor quien bajo el rostro un poco triste y le regalo un fingida sonrisa

* * *

En la sala los Three Lights eran aclamados, Andrew tomaba su asiento y Michiru era acosada por los chicos.

-¡Seiya! ¿me podría sentar a tu lado?- pregunto , el la miro y respondió

-¿Por qué no te sientas con Taiki? ¡el esta solo!-con desgano

-¡yo no puedo ya que tengo unos asuntos que tratar con Setsuna y con Jedite!- señalo

-¡está bien!- levantándose para ceder su lugar-¡siéntate!- cuando ella paso cerca del pudo percibir su delicado aroma el cual nublo por un momento sus sentidos, su rostro paso tan cerca que fue imposible admirar la perfección de su rostro, su nariz pequeña y sus ojos azules y expresivos, pero rápidamente fijo su vista en otro lado

-¡gracias!- le dijo ella cuando ya estaba sentada, el la miro y se puso nervioso de tenerla tan cerca que no supo que decir.

Dos filas más arriba Andrew esperaba que diera inicio todo cuando de pronto levanto la vista y Makoto estaba a su lado.

-¿te sientas aquí?- pregunto poniéndose de pie

-¡creo que si!- le respondió ella desviando su mirada

-¡te ves hermosa!- le comento el recorriéndola de arriba abajo

-¡gracias!- lo miro un instante-¡tu también!- luego dejo una silla entre ellos y se sentó, ese acto movió algo en el pecho de el actor, volteo a verla y ella tenía la vista al frente, sintió una opresión en el pecho y un nudo en su garganta.

Antes de que pudieran agregar algo mas las luces se apagaron y dieron la presentación quien hablo fue el señor Yumito Kashimurra director de la película Obsesion, a los lados había fotografías con escenas de las películas, y frente una amplia pantalla.

-¡estamos todos reunidos y muy emocionados, para presentarles la película Obsession, esperemos que sea de su agrado, y pues para ellos damos la bienvenida a Lee Park y Mamoru Chiba, los protagonistas.

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir y la pareja saludo, mientras las palabras de bienvenida proseguían, llamaron al joven de cabellos negros a decir unas palabras., el se levanto, tomo el micrófono y sonrió.

-¡gracias por venir!- se detuvo y volvió a sonreír tan seductoramente como el solía hacerlo, mientras recibía el abucheo de las chicas, y sus piropos, en eso levanto la vista y dirigió su mirada azul a la silla frente a él, se puso serio al descubrir que estaba desocupada, miro al lado para ver a Molly sonreírle y saludarlo al igual que Kelvin, y su decepción aumento.

"_¡no vino!...¿donde está?"_

-quiero agradecerles a todos por su apoyo …¡todos trabajamos arduamente en la película!, espero que disfruten de ella y se la pasen bien- volvió a ver hacia ese punto pero ella no estaba, sus ojos demostraron la tristeza y cerca de ahí alguien pudo notarlo

-¿Qué pasa amor?- tomando su barbilla

-¡nada Yaten!- decía la rubia rosando los labios de su novio- ella siguió con la mirada lo que su amigo buscaba y descubrió un lugar vacio en la primera fila, en donde se suponía debía estar Usagi.

La película comenzó y las horas pasaron lentamente, desde el comedor una hermosa chica de ojos azules y tristes, limpiaba unas lágrimas.

"_pero yo…. No tengo confianza….¡no tengo ninguna oportunidad con él!, yo no puedo competir con ella, Mamoru la ama, la ama desde que son niños, ¿Qué puedo hacer contra ello? Contra quince años de amistad…¡de amor en silencio!"_

Dio un largo y profundo suspiro tratando de calmar con esto el dolor que sentía en su pecho.

* * *

Mamoru entraba al camerino para darse un cambio de prendas, las película había terminado y el no la había disfrutado, ni puesto atención puesto que no hizo más que ver la hora en que Usagi se apareciera, pero eso no paso, un poco irritado entro a cambiarse y Kelvin lo acompaño para recoger las prendas.

-¡Kelvin! ¿no vino Usako?- pregunto mientras se ponía el saco color beige

-¡ya vino! La vi llegar hace rato junto con el joven Andrew, aunque no la he visto- respondió

-llámala- pidió, el chico de gafas saco su celular y Mamoru no perdía detalle de eso, el chico se llevo el teléfono al oído y espero

-¡no responde!- Mamoru oculto su mirada y llevo sus manos a la cintura

-¿Dónde se habrá…?- en eso la puerta se abre-

-¡Mamo-chan! ¿estás listo?- pregunto Makoto, el la miro sin saber que responder

-eh…¡si!- inclino la cabeza y miro su celular, sin muchos ánimos, lo tapo y salió detrás de ella,

-¿traes tu coche?

-¡si, pero vallamos en el tuyo!

-¡mi coche por favor!- solicito a un chico, metió su mano a la bolsa y miro al frente, cuando de pronto su auto llego, iba a subirse cuando la vio, parada sobre un pilar, se había puesto un sencillo pero bonito vestido color rosa, de tirantes delgados, zapatillas platas y accesorios de igual color, recogió su cabello en un peinado dejando algunos ondulados y se maquillo sutilmente resaltando sus bellos ojos y sus labios. El la vio de pies a cabeza

"_¡se ve tan hermosa!"_

Pensó, para luego ver sus ojos los cuales se notaban apagados.

-¡Usagi!....¿estabas aquí? ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde te metiste?- preguntó acercándose a ella, Usagi miro a Makoto quien se cruzo de brazos y desvió la mirada

-¡me entretuve por ahí! Fui a ver a alguien- respondió desanimada

-¿a quién?

-¡que importa! ¿para que quieres saberlo? ¿no quedamos en eso?- respondió, Mamoru miro sus ojos, algo en su mirada le indicaba que no estaba del todo bien

-¿no miraste la película?- le pregunto, ella bajo los ojos al suelo -¿Qué pasa contigo? – parecía molesto, enojado o decepcionado, pero en ese momento ella no veía nada mas que no fuera su dolor

- ¡lo siento! No era mi intención pero…¡no es necesario! He escuchado que es un poco aburrida-

-¿ha sido aburrida? ¿Quién lo dijo?-

-¡lo escuche por ahí!- levanto la voz, el no dijo nada mas, y la rubia vio que Makoto permanecía aun de pie mirándolos-si ya has terminado ¡volvamos a casa!

-¿a la casa? Bueno….- mirando a su amiga quien volteo a verlo también- Mako-chan y yo iremos a cenar, ¡llegare más tarde!-¡pídele a alguien que te lleve a casa!- el corazón de Usagi sintió una punzada, miro a los ojos de su rival quien ponía cara de mosquita muerta, y no supo como pudo contenerse, sin embargo no se atrevía a moverse

-¿pero a donde van?- le pregunto valientemente

-¡Mamo-chan!- dijo la castaña mientras le sonreía y abría la puerta para meterse al carro para presionarlo

-¡te veo en casa!- abriendo su puerta, Usagi no sabía que hacer, se sentía derrotada, pero no quería verlo irse

-¡Mamo-chan!- el chico volteo a verla

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡no lo hagas!

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡si te vas ahora!- dijo con un nudo en la garganta, interrumpiéndose para pensar en que decir, a sus ojos solo le faltaban llorar para que él se diera cuenta del sufrimiento que sentía, Mamoru la miraba con insistencia, no encontró que decir-¡si te vas….. no te hare la cena!

Mamoru respiro y se le acerco, notaba que sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y quería saber porque, pero su amiga dentro del carro lo impidió

-no te preocupes por la cena, cena lo que quieras. ¡te veo luego!- subiendo a su auto, arranco y se alejo, desde el espejo retrovisor puedo ver la delicada figura de ella la cual permanecía inmóvil en el mismo lugar donde había quedado, el no pudo verlo, pero de sus ojos resbalaron dos lagrimas. Cuando iba por la calle tomo el celular y llamo

-Kelvin…Usagi-chan se quedo ahí- Makoto lo miro, notaba la preocupación por la rubia en sus ojos- ¡por favor llévala a casa y cómprale algo para cenar!...¡gracias!- colgó y le sonrió fingidamente a su acompañante quien lo único que hizo fue ver hacia el exterior.

* * *

Seiya vio en el estacionamiento del lugar a la linda chica que le hubiese robado el corazón, camino hacia ella, permanecía con la mirada perdida, y vio como unas lágrimas resbalaban por su hermoso rostro.

-¡bombón! ¿Qué haces aca?- ella lo miro y sonrió tan fingidamente que parecía tonta, el cantante se acerco y la tomo del brazo para llevarla a su auto. La subió, sin que ella dijera nada, y salieron de ese lugar

-¿Qué paso bombón? ¡por favor dime algo!- decía preocupado viéndola, entonces ella, sonrió y se limpio los ojos

-¡no es nada!. Solo es que la película me pareció tan….-

-¡creí que no la habías visto! ¡no te vimos!- comento en y ella nerviosa evadió el tema-

-¿A dónde vamos?

-¿quieres que te lleve a algún sitio?- le pregunto mirándola

-¡me haría muy bien!

-¡entonces vamos!

Seiya se propuso hacerla olvidar y reír, y lo consiguió pues fueron a un restaurant y comenzaron a platicar.

* * *

En otro lugar.

-¡me encanta esta playa!- decía Makoto sonriendo mientras comenzaba a oscurecer y el sol se perdía en el horizonte, Mamoru parecía no escuchar

-Mamo-chan, ¡te estoy hablando!- le dijo poniéndose frente a el

-¡lo siento! ¡Estaba distraído!

-¡si, eso veo!....¿en que piensas?- le pregunto

-¡en nada! Solo es, el tema de la película y todo esto

-no te preocupes- le animo

-¡gracias! Gracias por estar conmigo

-¡recuerdo que cuando me conociste!.....tu me hiciste reír y me invitaste un helado, ¡desde ese día, jamás me permitiste volver a llorar!- Mamoru volteo a verla-¡muchas gracias!- tomo su mano

-¿lo recuerdas?-

-¡si!- le dijo y de pronto le señalo-¡mira!- el chico busco lo que ella señalaba y sin que él se lo esperara ella se acerco y busco sus labios para darle un beso, el cual el recibió sin poder evitarlo, con los ojos abiertos, sintió la presión de los labios en los suyos, pero se sorprendió al comprobar que no sentía nada, solo fue un golpe en sus labios carente de sentimiento, de magia y de esa extraña sensación en su estomago, en sus ojos en sus oídos y en todo su ser, como los besos que se había dado con Usagi. Makoto se separo del, y lo miro coqueta

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- mirándola

-¡solo tuve el impulso!, ¿recuerdas que una vez me robaste un beso cuando estábamos en secundaria?- Mamoru se puso colorado cuando escucho eso, lo había olvidado- bueno pues, ¡ahora me toco a mí!- tomo sus manos y sonrió,

En la mente de el, solo pasaba una cosa, y era el recuerdo de la rubia y el palpitar se su corazón las veces que había osado probar sus labios, todo era tan distinto y no se explicaba porque, ¿Por qué si siempre había soñado con un beso de Makoto, ahora que al fin sucedía no era como lo había imaginado tantas veces.

-¡no debiste hacerlo!- le dijo quitando sus manos

-¡creí que tu también lo deseabas!- respondió-¿hice mal?.....

-¡estoy casado!

-y no la amas- respondió automáticamente

-¡Usagi-chan no se lo merece!- contesto cabizbajo sintiéndose miserable-¡no debió pasar!- Makoto se contuvo para no hacer una escena-¡estoy casado con ella! Tu y yo somos amigos ¡que no se te olvide!

-¡pero me amas!- lo enfrento-¿crees que no lo se?- Mamoru no respondió

-¡aun así!....¡no quiero que vuelvas a hacerlo!- dijo caminando hacia el auto

-¿A dónde vas?

-¡regresamos!- dijo por toda respuesta dejando anonadada a su amiga. Quien se sintió como una tonta y lo siguió apenas subió al automóvil, el actor llamo.

-¡Kelvin! Soy yo….¿llevaste a Usagi a la casa? ¿ya ha cenado?- la ojiverde apretó los dientes tensando los músculos de su rostro, al momento que lo veía y escuchaba-¿Qué?...¿como que se fue con Seiya?....- golpeando sin darse cuenta el volante y vociferando-¡¿Dónde demonios estabas tu?!- grito, encendiendo el automóvil y yendo rumbo a la casa de la chica-¡olvídalo! Te veo mañana en el museo.- colgó cerrando con fuerza el celular.

* * *

Mientras Seiya y Usagi salían del cine.

-¿te gusto?

-¡bueno!- respondió un poco desanimada- la verdad es que, ¡tienen razón! ¡la película no es tan divertida!....pobre de Mamoru

-¿sientes pena por él?- indago

-¡el tenia todas sus ilusiones en esta película y…

-¡no te pongas triste de nuevo, mejor ven, te invito a un lugar especial.

La llevo a un mirador

-¡que hermoso lugar!- expreso ella sentándose

-¡toma! ¡Espero que te guste!

-¡¿un helado?!- pensó con tristeza al recordarlo a él-¡gracias?

-¿pasa algo? ¿Qué hice ahora?- viendo su rostro triste-¡ya no estés así! La verdad es que no te he querido preguntar que te pasa pero puedo adivinarlo- Usagi lo miro -¡mejor te cuento un chiste! ¿quieres oírlo?

Ella lo miro a los ojos y agradecida le regalo una sonrisa.

* * *

Fuera de la casa Makoto permanecía en su lugar.

-¡soy tan patética!- dijo de pronto

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-¡cuando era pequeña y los chicos comenzaron a seguirme!- vio a Mamoru- me sentía tan feliz, tan admirada, yo que siempre había estado sola, ahora tenia la atención de dos chicos guapos y de otros.

Mamoru le sonrió

-¡es cierto! ¡eres muy hermosa! Muchos querían salir contigo

-¡siempre pensaba e imaginaba con quien me iba a casar!- Mamoru le sonrió- es tan gracioso ¿no?... pero ahora creo que hago más el ridículo que antes

-¿Por qué dices eso?- mirándola, la conocía bien y sabía que dentro de ella había dolor, tristeza pero sobre todo soledad

-¡soy tan egoísta! ¡Tan vanidosa y egocéntrica!, no defino bien mis sentimientos y….- hizo una pausa, intentando reconocer lo que en verdad era, su amigo estaba ahí, como siempre viéndola a los ojos con un infinito amor y ternura, que a ella le llenaban por completo-¡soy inestable! Al llamarte todos los días y citarte para encontrarnos…se muy bien que es algo que, no debería hacer- su mirada permanecía al frente y hablaba con tal seriedad que era imposible que bromeara, sus ojos se empañaron por las lagrimas las cuales contenía valientemente-pero a pesar de saberlo…¡sigo! Porque si no te tengo conmigo, creo que sufriría muchísimo-

-¡Mako-chan!...yo-

-¡lo siento!- lo interrumpió, el actor parecía no entender-¡te estoy diciendo que lo siento!- bajándose del automóvil y dejando perplejo a Mamoru quien no entendía muy bien el significado de sus palabras.

* * *

Cuando llego a la casa Usagi se encontraba en la sala, con la mirada perdida y en completo silencio.

-¡has llegado!...- pregunto. ¿con quien te viniste?

-¡Con Seiya!

-¿no pudiste tomar un taxi? ¿Por qué vino el a dejarte?- comenzó a irritarse

-¿Por qué estas tan molesto?

-¡porque ….porque…! ¿Por qué no llegaste a la película? Sabias que te esperaba

Ella camino hacia el comedor y tomando una soda se sentó, Mamoru la imito.

-¿Qué tienes? ¿estás triste?....cuando te vi parecía que habías llorado….¿paso algo?- preguntaba con ternura mirando sus ojos, con cada palabra el corazón de ella saltaba de alegría-¿quieres helado?

-¿helado?-levanto lavista- ¡odio el helado mas que a nada en el mundo! ¡no voy a comérmelo! ¡no quiero comérmelo!- moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras lloriqueaba cual chiquilla-

Mamoru permaneció estupefacto mirándola, sus ojos estaban cristalinos y el berrinche que hacia no sabia si le causaba ira o risa, pues en realidad se había portado como una niña malcriada por lo que insistió.

-¿no quieres helado? Pero si tenemos suficiente helado en la nevera- se inclino hacia ella, para verla mas de cerca.

-¡no, no quiero helado? ¡ya te lo he dicho! ¿no puedes dejarlo en paz?!- Mamoru no entendía el repentino cambio de actitud

-¿Por qué ese cambio con el helado de pronto?!- grito también él, al verla se tranquilizo un poco-¡no entiendo!

-a partir de ahora cómprame rosas, me gustan las flores, ¡no quiero helado!- haciendo un puchero con los labios

-las rosas son caras- respondió el confundido-

-¡me da igual! ¡cómpralas!- continuo con su berrinche- Mamoru la vio tan infantil haciendo esa petición y ese berrinche que no pudo contener la risa.

-¡está bien cariño!- acariciando sus cabellos

En eso Usagi encendio la televisión.

-¿Qué haces?

-¡voy a ver algo de entretenimiento!, ah por cierto fui a ver tu película- comento buscando un canal

-¿la viste?-sentandose a su lado y viéndola con ilusión-¿y bien…dime que te pareció?

-¡pues!- pensando lo que diría- ¡es muy pronto aun! Asi que esperemos a ver que dice el publico

-¡si pero! ¿a ti que te pareció?- inclinaba su cuerpo hacia ella

-¡pues, no se! No me pareció muy buena, los efectos eran demasiado superficiales, pero , no me hagas mucho caso, después de todo no soy mas que una cabeza de chorlito-

-¡lo sabia!...por cierto ¿Dónde la viste?

-¡hoy!

-¡pero dijiste que no la viste!-

-¡pero después que te fuiste con Makoto, Seiya me llevo al cine!- apenas escucho su nombre y que había ido con el al cine, apretó sus labios, y sus músculos maxilares se movían frenéticamente y el azul de sus ojos parecieron hacerse mas intensos.

-¡¿con Seiya?!- grito histérico

En eso en la televisión anuncian una noticia.

_-…..y en el mundo del espectáculo, tenemos excelentes noticias, hoy fue el lanzamiento a nivel mundial de la película Obsession dirigida por el director Yumito Kashimurra, e interpretada por los actores Lee Park, y Mamoru Chiba….por cierto, muchos vieron a este joven y guapo actor salir de la función con su amiga y diseñadora Makoto Kino, dejando a su esposa sola…¿acaso tendrán problemas?... ¿será esta una aventura en su vida?... ¿Qué relación hay entre esta chica y el actor juvenil del momento?..._

Terminaron la noticia con una escena donde ellos salían juntos hacia el estacionamiento. Y una fotografía del rostro de ambos.

-¿Qué piensas de eso?...-pregunto ella con el corazón en la mano-¡buenas noches!-Usagi se levanto y sin apagar el televisor subió a su habitación, Mamoru maldijo al locutor, y lanzando una almohada contra la pared grito.

-¡maldición!- llevando una mano a su rostro-¡lo único que me faltaba!- se sentó mientras se jalaba los cabellos hacia atrás viendo correr por las escaleras a Usagi.

* * *

¡queridas amigas, como muchas me han preguntado cuantos capis faltan les digo más o menos que haciendo mis cuentas y por lo que aun hace falta nos pasaremos de los 30, o sea que aún faltan unos 10 capis aproximadamente, solo díganme si está bien o no? Ya que faltan muchas cosas aun importantes, según el dorama estamos terminando el capitulo 7 por lo que estamos a la mitad es importante para mi saber si debo acortarlo o debo seguirlo después de todo no quiero que se aburran o desesperen, jeje sus opiniones son muy importantes para mi.

Pero por favor esperen la continuación, ya que en estos días necesito prepararme para un examen de carrera magisterial donde nos evalúan a todos los docentes, gracias a dios tuve un respiro con el diplomado, pero aun falta el tercer modulo, por lo tanto ya tengo un mes descansando y fue gracias a eso que nació mi fice de SORPRERSIVO ENCUENTRO, el cual es un one, aprovecho para agradecerles por sus comentarios en ese fic, no saben lo que significa para mí. Pero bueno, espero que pronto pueda subirles un capitulo de mis otros fics, no se desesperen, un beso y un abrazo a todas, cuídense. Las quiero mucho

Gracias a todas por sus buenos deseos en el estudio, lo necesitare también para este examen el 29 de mayo apenas tengo tiempo para ponerme al corriente jeje.

Y bueno para terminar díganme ¿Qué piensan de este capítulo?, es que la verdad yo también he considerado lo que muchas de ustedes han propuesto con respecto a Makoto, jajaj aventarla del quinto piso, ahorcarla, desaparecerla, jejeje creo que la odian tanto!!! Pero para que vean, ya nuestro Mamoru está comenzando a sentir cosas, sufre, pero sufre por cabeza dura como bien le dijo Mina, jiji, espero verlas en el próximo, porque ahora escribí de mas espero no haberlas cansado con la lectura a mi me ha pasado que luego tengo que realizarla en varias partes je.

Les dejo un beso y un abrazo, a todas las que dejaron su comentario les agradezco infinitamente y a las que no también, gracias por leer este fic. Besos.


	26. PROPUESTA INESPERADA Y REALIDAD

NOTA: Sailor Moon así como sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, y solo me permito utilizarlas para darle vida a la historia.

*u*….Solo me resta darles mis más sinceras e infinitas gracias por todo el apoyo demostrado, por la espera por los rewievs animándome y dándome todo su apoyo para presentar mis exámenes, de verdad que siento como si cada una de ustedes fuera una parte de mi mis hermanas, y por eso me siento muy afortunada, durante casi dos meses de ausencia, moría de ganas por venir a escribir algo y leer con ansias sus comentarios, las extrañe mucho incluso leía y releía los que ya me han dejado en capis anteriores en todos mis fics, fue algo que nunca imagine que llegaría a pasar y entiendo cómo es que poco a poco nos vamos encariñando mas unos con otros. Por toda su buena vibra, su paciencia sus rewievs pidiéndome seguir muchísimas gracias y para recompensarlas aca les dejo este capi, espero lo disfruten mucho, léanselo poco a poco porque es extenso jeje, un beso enorme a todas y todo mi cariño y gratitud, las quiero un montón.

**PROPUESTA INESPERADA Y REALIDAD**

Una vez más lloraba con amargura, en su mente evocaba las imágenes vistas minutos antes, en las cuales, Mamoru y Makoto se veían felices, y recordó las palabras de la castaña.

-FLASH BACK-

-¿Por qué le pongo las cosas difíciles?- repitió cruzando las piernas mientras reia descaradamente.

-¡siempre lo llamas y lo buscas y le hablas! ¿Crees que es tu sirviente?- reclamo, cerrando los puños, Makoto noto eso pero lejos de sentirse mal comenzó a reírse-¡cuando tienes a un chico que te gusta!- la castaña abrió los ojos al escucharla hablar- ¿si te gusta Andrew entonces porque buscas y llamas a Mamo-chan? ¿Por qué juegas con él?- levantando la voz y sintiéndose intranquila, respiro profundo - ¡estoy siendo educada! ¡Así que te pido que por favor lo dejes en paz!

-¡no!- dijo, Usagi la miro fijamente intentando controlarse- ¡no creo que pueda hacerlo!- la rubia la miraba sorprendida-creo que eres muy molesta e insignificante para él, ¡es lo que siento!- expreso soltando su veneno y levantando una ceja-¿quieres que apostemos?, ¿apostamos a ver quién gana su cariño primero?- Usagi rodo los ojos y no respondió nada mientras Makoto se alejo de ahí- ¡no intentes competir conmigo! Porque no me ganaras.

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

Comprendió en ese momento que ella tenía razón y llevaba todas las de perder, ¿Quién mejor que Makoto para conquistar el corazón del actor? Si él la había amado toda su vida, el dolor era insoportable, y le estaba doliendo en el alma, era un dolor tan agudo, tan profundo como nunca lo había sentido antes. No supo bien como ni en qué momento se quedo dormida, aliviando así un poco las penas de su acongojado corazón.

El, por su parte subía las escaleras arrastrando los pies, sintiendo un peso muy grande, que no lograba explicar, ¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Por qué al ver a Usagi contemplar esas imágenes se sintió tan miserable? ¿Por qué le dolía en el alma mentirle cada que salía a su encuentro? ¿Por qué el beso con Mako-chan, no había sido tan mágico como los que se dio con la rubia?, y en un momento de lucidez que su mente tuvo pareció entender un poco las cosas, pero de inmediato desechó la idea.

Poco antes de entrar a su habitación, dirigió su mirada a la habitación de su compañera, un nudo en la garganta y una sensación de culpa lo invadieron, por lo que sin pensarlo más se refugió en la oscuridad y soledad de su habitación.

Al día siguiente, los noticieros daban cobertura a la noticia relatada el día anterior.

…..y en el mundo del espectáculo, tenemos excelentes noticias, hoy fue el lanzamiento a nivel mundial de la película Obsession dirigida por el director Yumito Kashimurra, e interpretada por los actores Lee Park, y Mamoru Chiba….por cierto, muchos vieron a este joven y guapo actor salir de la función con su amiga y diseñadora Makoto Kino, dejando a su esposa sola…¿acaso tendrán problemas?... ¿será esta una aventura en su vida?... ¿Qué relación hay entre esta chica y el actor juvenil del momento?...

-¡no sé qué decirte esta vez Mamoru Chiba!- expreso con frialdad Setsuna. –creí que ya habíamos dejado atrás todos estos problemas ¿y ahora sales con esto?

-¡Set!

-¡no digas nada!, ya tendrás tiempo de aclarar todo tarde o temprano

-¿Qué?

-en dos días, ¡tienes programada una entrevista con la CBS así que será mejor que pienses bien lo que dirás!

Setsuna se levanto evidentemente molesta y salió del lugar.

-¡Mamoru!-

-¿dime Jedite?

-¿hay algo de cierto en todas esas especulaciones?, es decir, ¿tu y Makoto?

Ni siquiera supo que responder, el jamás había tenido la idea de engañar o lastimar a Usagi, pero al recordar el beso que su amiga de la infancia le hubo robado, ya no se sentía con la conciencia tan limpia.

-¡entre ella y yo, solo existe amistad!- respondió

En la escuela de la rubia.

-¡no puedo creerlo!- decía Seiya-¿Cómo se atreven a decir algo así, sabiendo que hay una mujer a la que pueden dañar?- el coraje del cantante no mermaba

-¡déjalo Seiya! Mamoru y yo, sabemos que…- cerró los puños antes de decirlo ante la mirada inquieta de su rubia y alocada amiga- …eso no es cierto

-¿entonces qué paso?- pregunto ella

-¡yo, me distraje y no llegue a tiempo a la película, cuando salí ya ellos tenían planes para ir a celebrar y yo, me encontraba muy cansada!- mintió, Seiya la observo en silencio al igual que Minako, pero no mencionaron nada.

-¡pues ojala se arregle pronto ese malentendido! Porque ahora vendrán por ti-dijo Yaten

-¿Qué dices?- pregunto Usagi abriendo muchos lo ojos.

-¡es cierto! ¡Querrán saber tu opinión en todo esto!

-¡ay no! ¡No quiero!-

-tranquila bombón, si gustas yo puedo llevarte para evitar que te encuentres con ellos

-gracias Seiya le respondió sonriente. El chico la admiro en silencio pensando ¿Cómo podía ser capaz Mamoru de hacerla sentir mal?

Dos días pasaron desde aquel incidente, Usagi se dedicaba a realizar sus labores como siempre lo había hecho, pero a veces sentía que necesitaba fuerzas para poder soportar todo eso, había escrito mucho y con ese pretexto pudo sobrellevar la situación y además olvidarse un poco de su situación.

Ese día temprano tenía una cita con Andrew, el se encontraba en Meio Producciones por lo que llegaron juntos al lugar ya que iban a hablar con algunos socios del rubio, para darle un visto bueno a la trama de la rubia, quien iba más que emocionada. Cerca de ahí en una mesita con sillas y bocadillos Mamoru era entrevistada por la CBS, uno de los canales de más alta audiencia en Tokio.

Mientras la rubia esperaba con paciencia a su acompañante vio como su esposo, lucia estupendo, un pantalón color beige, camisa azul cielo manga larga y en el cuello una bufanda de fino estampado, un par de zapatos color camell que combinaba con el cinturón. Ella lo miraba reírse y pensó que no había rostro más hermoso ni visión que se le pareciera a lo que ella apreciaba en esos momentos. Finalmente ella entro acompañada de Andrew.

-¡tranquila! Ya verás como todo sale perfecto, estoy segura de que la trama de tu historia es lo suficientemente entrenida para llamar la atención

-¿seguro?- pregunto ella dudosa

-¡claro!- en eso observan la televisión en donde estaba siendo transmitida, la entrevista con Mamoru.

En la entrevista sostenida entre los periodistas y el famoso actor todo transcurría en completa calma.

-¿Qué puede decirnos acerca de su nueva película?

-pues que en lo personal creo que fue un gran proyecto y disfrute mucho haciéndola ya que aprendí muchas cosas que no sabía, como las artes marciales

-entendemos, pero ¿está usted consciente de que los resultados no han resultado como lo esperaba? ¿Qué opina de las críticas?

-¡no me preocupa mucho eso!, la película es buena y eso es lo importante- Kelvin quien ayuda a el actor le pasa unas bebidas frías mientras el periodista continua su trabajo, el chico de gafas mira con asombro como Mamoru respondía con tal seguridad todas las preguntas y se admira.

-entonces ¿está seguro de la película?

-creo que todo el equipo y los productores hemos trabajado duramente en ella, así que esperamos que nuestro público agradezca eso y la vea.

-una última pregunta, sobre tu vestuario y la moda que impones ¿Quién es tu diseñador?- pregunto el chico, de cabellos negros y peinados con las puntas hacia arriba, Mamoru garraspeo un poco ya que presentía a donde iba todo eso, pero respondió, tratando de sonar sereno-¿Makoto Kino?

-si, ¿y?- un poco serio ante la sorpresa

-ustedes dos…parecen muy íntimos y, viendo las noticias, nos queda una duda acerca de su relación- no sabía cómo enfrentar las cosas pero tenía que responder

-no sé porque dicen todo eso, ¡ella y yo, somos buenos amigos, lo hemos sido desde los 9 años de edad, eso lo saben todos muy bien!- dijo tajante-¡no se a donde quieren llegar con todo esto!- dijo con fastidio pasándose sus dedos entre sus cabellos demostrando incomodidad.

-¡entendemos!... Bueno pues agradecemos mucho el que nos hayas dado la oportunidad de entrevistarte y te deseamos mucho éxito en tus próximos proyectos, tenemos entendido que trabajas con los Three Lisgts así que esperamos ansiosos que den a conocer de qué se trata…

El chico continuo hablando por un breve lapso de tiempo en el cual el actor sonreía y se despedía de las cámaras, pero su mente se encontraba en otro sitio. Apenas termino se levanto y para evitar más confrontaciones corrió a buscar refugio en el edificio.

El rubio vio con impaciencia el rostro inescrutable de la rubia, parecía que se había quedado en estado de shock al escuchar todo.

-¡Usagi chan! ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Andrew al verla

-¡no!, no estoy bien- confeso inesperadamente, el tomo su mano para apretarla en señal de apoyo

-¡tranquila! Yo estoy contigo, todo va a salir bien, ¡ya oíste a Mamo-chan!

-¡Andrew!- estallo de pronto- ¿sabes lo que siento? ¿Tienes una idea de lo que yo siento cada vez que él se va por ahí a algún sitio o algún bar con Mako-chan?- el rubio, bajo la mirada al escucharla, está claro que su corazón estaba sufriendo y comprobó como él también se sentía identificado con ese sentimiento.

-¡si! Si se cómo te sientes, porque yo me siento igual cada que los veo juntos- Usagi abrió sus ojos y levanto la mirada hacia el ojiverde.-no te preocupes, se que Mamoru, sería incapaz de hacerte daño prometo que me encargare de hablar con ella- le dijo mientras intentaba limpiar las lagrimas de la rubia. El verla llorar no le agradaba, la sentía tan frágil y desprotegida.-¡por favor no llores!- roso sus dedos en la mejilla de la chica y ella se recargo en su pecho reconfortable, se sintió tan bien, al saber que alguien la entendía y que al menos podía desahogarse un poco, lo abrazo y cerro los ojos cuando de pronto alguien los interrumpió.

-¡Usagi-chan!- ambos voltearon a ver a Mamoru, quien tenía un aspecto serio y recorría con la vista a la pareja, debido a la sorpresa Andrew aun mantenía la mano en la mejilla de la chica y su otro brazo la rodeaba por la espalda en un intento por protegerla. El reacciono.

-¡ah! Hola Mamoru- le extendió la mano -¿Cómo estas?- el pelinegro vio su mano y aun dudo en corresponderle el saludo, su mirada parecía tan fría, y no llena de calidez como otras veces, vio a Usagi con seriedad y a el rubio con una mirada gélida.

-¿Qué hacen acá?- pregunto sin dejar de ver a la rubia, quien se había limpiado ágilmente las lagrimas.

-¡venimos a ver a un amigo! Al parecer tu esposa pronto va a firmar un contrato-menciono el ojiverde

-¡ah! ¿Y, ya han terminado?

-Por supuesto, ahora mismo iba a llevar a Usagi-chan a comer por ahí

-¡no es necesario!- respondió sonriendo – ella se va conmigo- la rubia sintió una sacudida en su cuerpo al oírlo hablar así-

-¡por mí no hay problema!- respondió Andrew- ya celebraremos otro día- le dice a la chica quien le sonríe

-¡muchas gracias por todo Andy!

-¡tenemos una plática pendiente!- le dice señalándola

-¡si!- le responde, más que molesto Mamoru pasa una mano por encima de los hombros de su pequeña esposa y sin dejar de mirar de forma intimidante a su amigo, se retira de ahí.

-¿oye que te pasa? ¿Por qué le has hablado en ese tomo?- recrimina ella en voz baja- además ¿Por qué me llevas abrazada?

-¡que no se te olvide que afuera hay periodistas!- ella lo mira furiosa, al comprender su actitud.

"Así que es solo por ellos"

Mientras caminan, una lluvia de flashes los inunda, el actor trata de sonreír e instintivamente atrae más a la chica hacia el de manera protectora, ella voltea a verlo asombrada.

-¡acá están!- dice el periodista acercándose a la pareja-¡hola Usagi! No sabíamos que te encontrabas en este lugar, ella miro el micrófono, luego la cámara, y finalmente a su esposo, sonriendo como tonta.

-¡discúlpenla pero ella no está acostumbrada a hablar con la prensa!- menciono él, intentando marcharse e interponiéndose entre las cámaras para protegerla

-¡si! Lo sabemos bien, pero ¡por favor señora Chiba, solo un par de preguntas!- decía implorante el señor

-¡está bien!- respondió ella deteniéndose, Mamoru abrió los ojos al oírla, _"¿y ahora que disparate va a hacer?"_ pensaba mientras buscaba la forma de sacarla de ahí

-en verdad disculpen pero es que ella y yo tenemos mucha prisa.- decía sin dejar de sonreír-

-¡señora Chiba! Díganos ¿Qué opina de la película de su esposo?- haciendo caso omiso al actor.

Ella volteo a verlo, no sabía que decir.

-¡bueno, la película me pareció entretenida e interesante! Realmente hicieron un gran trabajo y Mamo-chan se esforzó mucho por representar el papel de Akai- sonrió-¿vieron sus abdominales? Realmente paso horas en el gimnasio para lograr ese cuerpo. – acariciando su plano y marcado cuerpo. El se sonrojo.

-comprendemos, imaginamos que eres su fan numero 1… y dinos ¿Cómo es como esposo? ¿Ayuda él en casa?

-¡yo!-murmuro.- a veces no tengo tiempo- llevando una mano detrás de la cabeza.

-¡que bah!- sonríe mientras lo golpea suavemente - El es un excelente esposo, me ayuda a limpiar las ventanas y el piso, y vamos de compras, cuando está en casa, es realmente una ayuda, - lo mira a los ojos y le sonríe, el se queda pasmado ante la mentira que ella dice-

-entonces cuando el no está, ¡estas sola! ¿Te ha afectado mucho el que él tenga que ausentarse largas horas y te deje sola? ¿Cuál es el secreto para que puedan estar juntos y felices?

-bueno, pues sobre todo, la comunicación…- lo vio a los ojos- …y la confianza, tengo la certeza de que en donde el este, está pensando en mi- mientras dijo esto ella le clavó fijamente la mirada, haciendo al actor sentirse más ruin de lo que ya estaba.

-¿entonces no eres celosa?

-¡no!- comenzó a reírse mientras pensaba que esa era una gran mentira.

-¿ni siquiera te han afectado las declaraciones y las imágenes de hace algunos días en la premier de la película?- Mamoru tuvo el impulso de jalar a la rubia y sacarla de ahí, pero la rubia se mantuvo entera.- ¿conoces a Makoto Kino?

-¡si, la conozco! ¡Mako-chan es una gran amiga!-comenzó-es buena amiga y le ayuda con el vestuario -prosiguió-

-¿pero...Ellos parecen muy íntimos?

-¡claro que si! Ellos se conocen desde los nueve años, por supuesto que se llevan muy bien y se conocen – decía mientras regalaba una sonrisa a las cámaras, Kelvin la miraba mientras se le hacia un nudo en la garganta, y Mamoru no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

-¡se ayudan cuando las cosas se ponen feas y se dan consejos!- el actor la miraba detenidamente, -a veces cuando nosotros nos peleamos, el va a pedirle consejo acerca de lo nuestro- voltea a verlo, el sonríe agradecido y ella termina-¡es genial tener una amiga así!,- el solo sonrió, apenado y no apartaba la vista de Usagi, lo que había hecho, era mucho mejor de lo que él había pensado, no solo lo había aclarado todo sino que además lo dejo bien parado frente a las cámaras.

-¡ah!- dijo el periodista-¡pues con esto nos queda claro todo!, muchas gracias Usagi, ahora que te conocemos mejor y tenemos la oportunidad de hablar contigo, podemos decir que Mamoru no se ha equivocado al elegirte como su compañera, eres una chica con un gran corazón, y llena de cualidades, felicidades a los dos.- el periodista se retiro y el, abrazándola la llevo hasta el estacionamiento, una vez ahí le abrió la puerta, y subió al auto, no sabía que decirle, ni cómo hacerlo.

-¿Qué tal lo hice?- pregunto ella finalmente

-¡muy bien! La verdad es que- la volteo a mirar y sus ojos sintieron una descarga al encontrarse con esos orbes azul cielo.- ¡te lo agradezco mucho! ¡Gracias!

-¡no hay de que!- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.- ¡solo espero que con esto seas más prudente y no andes saliendo por ahí con Mako-chan!, la gente siente pena por mi y eso no me gusta- le dijo.

El no le respondió pero permaneció pensativo, hasta que ambos llegaron a la casa, una vez ahí, ella se instalo en la mesa para comenzar a trabajar.

-¿y qué paso ahora? ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?- pregunto él, mientras se preparaba unas bebidas

-¡no! ¿Por qué? – pregunto despreocupada

-¡me pareció que Andrew y tu…!- no sabía cómo decirlo

-¡ay! ¿No me digas que estas celoso de Andrew?- le pregunto con mirada picara, el dio dos pasos atrás y se rasco la cabeza.

-¡solo me estaba dando ánimos! ¡Es todo!

-¿puedo saber por qué?

-¡no seas tan entrometido!-rio divertida al descubrir un descontrol en el - Dijimos que cada quien viviría sus asuntos sin decirle al otro ¿recuerdas?- concluyo sentándose en la mesa.-puede ser que a él le guste, ¡quien sabe! Es un chico bastante guapo y bien parecido- ella observo como él se puso rígido y guardo silencio, así que rio para sus adentros.

-¡así que te gusta!- exclamo el ironizando

-¡pues! Es un buen partido, creo que, después de que todo esto termine ¡puedo conocerlo mejor!- decía poniendo su dedo, debajo de su barbilla-

-¿pues qué esperas? deberías ir e intentarlo ya mismo si quieres puedes ir por tus maletas y….- se detuvo en seco-

-¿Qué?- se adelanto -¿¡tomar mis maletas e irme!

-¡no!- respondió de inmediato con una voz apenas audible-¡cuando tú te vas, esto parece un poco…!

-¿esto parece un poco qué?- pregunto con esperanza

-¡esto parece muy oscuro y solitario!- ella vio la sinceridad en sus palabras-¡cuando tu te vas las cosas en esta casa no son iguales!

Ella le sonrio.

-¿de verdad vas a seguir intentándolo?, quien sabe supongo que a Andrew debes gustarle mucho para que te este dando tantas ilusiones- comento, la rubia volteo a verlo con rabia y se levanto de su lugar para ir hacia la biblioteca.

-¿sabias que eres insoportable?- comento despectivamente cerrando la puerta de golpe.

El actor sonrió complacido, y de inmediato una idea cruzo por su mente.

-¡Seiya tengo que salir! Minako me espera, así que no prometo regresar temprano

-¡pero si hoy Michiru viene a visitarnos! ¡No van a dejarme solo! ¿O sí?-viendo como Taiki salía de su habitación-

-¡lo siento! Tengo una reunión importante, como saben en estos momentos es cuando más pendiente necesito estar en las grabaciones y ediciones, ¡tenemos que tomar acuerdos y decidir el lugar de la próxima escena, ¡nos está costando mucho- comento terminando de ponerse el saco- En verdad hare todo lo posible por llegar a tiempo, pero no creo que me necesiten mucho

-¡nos vemos hermanito!- dijo Yaten a manera de despido esbozando una gigantesca sonrisa-¡ah!- se giro par ver a su hermano- y por favor trata bien a las visitas ¿quieres?, recuerda que es un ídolo de la actuación y nos está saliendo bastante caro el que la tengamos trabajando- Seiya se levanto y caminaba de una lado a otro mientras detenía a Taiki

-¡pero! ¿Cómo la voy a entretener? Taiki, ¡no me hagas esto! ¡Yaten!-

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto el platinado arqueando una ceja y hablando arrogantemente- ¿acaso le tienes miedo a Michiru?- el chico de coleta negra se le quedo viendo con rencor

-¡claro que no! Es solo que…- rascándose la cabeza- me parece una grosería de su parte que la dejen plantada ¿Qué va a pensar de nosotros?

-¡clama Seiya! La verdad no creemos que nos extrañe tanto- término el castaño mientras salía con su hermano Yaten, dejando en el departamento a un Seiya muy pensativo y sobre todo nervioso.

De regreso a Full House.

El pelinegro pasaba los canales de la televisión, sin poner especial atención a ninguno. Usagi sale de la biblioteca con libro en mano y sin despegar la vista del libro llega hasta donde se encuentra su laptop. Más al sentarse comprueba que esta está apagada y pega un grito de horror.

-¡no puede ser! ¡Se apago! ¡No, no, no!- gritaba histérica, el actor contiene la risa y le pregunta

-¿Qué escándalo es ese?

-¡ay no!- lloriquea intentando encenderla de nuevo mientras espera que el sistema cargue-¡la computadora se apago!

-¿la computadora?- pregunta fingiendo sorpresa- yo la apague-

-¿¡qué?- levanta mas la voz-¿Qué tu qué?

-¡no me mires así!- poniéndose de pie y haciéndose el enfadado- tú te fuiste y dejaste el aparato encendido así que creí que ya no te serbia y lo apague-

-¿y tuviste la delicadeza de guardar los documentos y los cambios?

-¿Qué?- pregunta con gesto preocupado acercándose a ella -¿no lo habías guardado tu?- al oír esto Usagi levanta las manos a la cara y pataleando grita-

-¡ayayay! ¡No puede ser! ¡Eres un baboso!- le grita-¡se ha perdido! ¡He perdido toda la información que tenia escrita y que me llevo todo el día!- Mamoru la mira y sonríe, pero cuando ella lo ve finge preocupación

-¿se ha perdido? ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?- comienza a reírse en forma de burla, mientras ella con manos en la cintura lo asesina con la mirada

-¿Qué te parece tan divertido? ¿Lo hiciste por venganza verdad? ¿Te hace feliz?- le reclamo

-Hm- dijo irguiéndose y mirándola sin dejar de reír- no tanto como para hacerme reír pero si es muy gracioso

-¿gracioso?- estaba muerta de rabia y lo único que atinaba es a mirar un punto en su perfecto rostro para desfigurarlo, estaba dispuesta a lanzársele encima -¡eres un idiota! ¡Un psicópata con el síndrome del príncipe!

El se cruzo de brazos-¡claro, di todo lo que quieras!

-¡te odio más que a nada en el mundo! No sé en qué momento te cruzaste en mi camino- chillo.- únicamente has traído inestabilidad a mi vida- las palabras fueron hirientes y lastimaron a Mamoru quien guardo silencio, Usagi al verlo pregunto-¿eres feliz ahora?

-¡toma!- buscando entre sus bolsillos- ¿te crees que soy tan cabeza de chorlito como tú para no guardar la información?

Los ojos cristalizados de la rubia rompieron en lagrimas, le arrebato el dispositivo a el actor y viéndolo con rencor comenzó a llorar

-¡ya!- dijo el al verla llorar-¡no llores! ¿Quieres un…?- no termino la frase ya que recordó el incidente anterior con los helados-¡dime! ¿Qué puedo hacer para hacerte sonreír?

Segundos más tarde.

-…papa oso está muy gordo, mama osa es delgada, bebe oso, es bellísimo, ¡todo, todo, lo hacen bien!- cantaba Mamoru mientras ambos permanecían sentados a través de amplio pasillo de madera que daba con vista al mar, Usagi sonreía como si una felicidad enorme se estuviera conteniendo en su frágil cuerpo.

-¡una vez más!- el suspiro, y no se dio cuenta de la manera en que ella recorría con sus ojos cada centímetro de su rostro.

-¡tienes una voz muy bella!- comento al finalizar, el sonrió y metió sus manos entre las piernas evidentemente apenado

-¿lo crees?

-no entiendo porque dejaste de cantar, ¡lo haces muy bien!

-¡bueno!- llevándose una mano detrás de la cabeza- quizá alguna vez vuelva a intentarlo, es que, de pronto me llegaron proyectos para la televisión y de pronto me absorbieron.

-¿en serio?, ¡que lastima! En verdad disfrutaba tus canciones- decía levantándose, dejando a un Mamoru pensativo y sonriente por lo que acababa de escuchar-¡buenas noches cariño! ¡Que descanses!- dijo en tono de burla.

En casa de los hermanos Kou

-jajajajaja- reía la hermosa mujer de cabellos del color del mar-¿en serio hicieron eso? ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡son increíbles!- decía tapándose disimuladamente la boca, Seiya la miraba, en verdad jamás pensó que podría llevarse tan bien con esa chica, que a simple vista le parecía tan superficial y arrogante.

-¡no es para que te rías!

-¡lo siento!- tratando de controlarse- de verdad lo siento- se tranquilizo y tomo unas galletas que había sobre la mesa, por un momento los dos permanecieron en silencio, admirándose, los ojos azules de el joven y atractivo chico se clavaron en los de ella, quien al instante desvió la mirada evidentemente nerviosa, comenzó a sentir como su corazón se aceleraba al igual que su pulso y su respiración, y discretamente volteo a verlo, su rostro era tan perfecto se decía, Seiya de igual forma intento desviar la vista.

-¡que lastima que los chicos no hayan estado presentes! De verdad Michiru, mil disculpas pero como sabrás estamos al cien por ciento en el proyecto y apenas nos queda tiempo para vida social. Expreso

-¡lo entiendo! No te preocupes- respondió acomodándose tras la oreja un cabello.

-¡me la he pasado muy bien!- la voz ronca y varonil resonó en la pequeña sala del departamento

-yo también- levantando la vista

-la verdad es que, yo pensé que eras diferente

-¿diferente? ¿En que sentido?- pregunto ella

-¡no se!

-¡anda dime!- dándole un suave golpe en el brazo y guiñándole un ojo

-¡creí que eras un poco egocéntrica y presumida! Como algunas actrices que he conocido. Ella solo sonrió.

-¡pues gracias! Creo que debo tomarlo como un cumplido- de pronto dice- ¡creo que es hora de irme! Las horas pasaron tan rápido que no me di cuenta de lo tarde que es, seguramente mañana tienes que ir a la escuela

-¡no te preocupes!- ayudándola a levantarse y pasándole su abrigo

-¡bueno, pues hasta luego! Y gracias por todo.- el chico camino detrás de ella, percibiendo su aroma el cual inundo la sala.

-¡nos vemos pronto adiós!-

-¡adiós!- le sonrió y la vio marcharse rumbo a los elevadores, para luego verla desaparecer en uno de ellos.

había pasado casi un mes, Makoto buscaba insistentemente al actor para poder verse, pero, el continuaba negándose, desde aquella vez había estado evitándola para no meter en problemas tanto a Usagi como a Makoto, después de marcar con insistencia, la castaña apago el celular mientras recordaba.

-INICIO DEL FLASHBACK-

-¿no vendrá Mamoru?- le pregunto al chico de gafas quien no era otro que Kelvin-

-¡no! El me pidió venir por su atuendo, y sabe que ¡mejor olvídese de él! el es un hombre casado, debería respetar eso, además en la productora le prohibieron, hablarle o verse a solas con usted.

-¡que!, ¿pero porque? – grito histérica

-¡no lo busque más! El y su esposa están muy felices, ¿acaso no vio la entrevista?- termino Kelvin, saliendo de la tienda.

-¡idiota!- le dijo al verlo partir

-FLASHBACK 2-

-¡hola Setsuna! ¡Pasa!- dijo amablemente

-¿Cómo estas Makoto?- viendo de pies a cabeza a la chica

-¿Qué te trae por acá?

-¡seré clara y directa contigo, no me gusta andar con rodeos!- la ojiverde la miro son seriedad-quiero pedirte que por favor dejes de buscar a Mamoru, las cosas no van bien y con todo este escándalo no quiero imaginar cómo terminaran las cosas.

-¿Qué quieres decir?, ¿Qué rompa mi amistad con él?- pregunto con arrogancia

-si en algo estimas a Mamoru por favor no le des más problemas, ahora que el lanzamiento de su película no salió como lo esperábamos, un escándalo como este, sería una catástrofe ¿sabes lo que pasaría con su carrera?- la chica asintió-¡bien! Me alegro que entiendas, por favor dedícate a hablarle solo para lo laboral, y aléjate de él y de su esposa- amenazo- de lo contrario tendremos que buscar a alguien más para diseñar su ropa- Makoto apenas pudo tragar la saliva cerro los puños ante la impotencia, y se guardo su coraje.

-¡entiendo!

-¡bien! Eso es todo, ¡nos vemos!- saliendo del lugar mientras ella permanecía haciendo un coraje por lo que acababa de pasar.

-FIN DE FLASHBACK-

-¡no puede ser!- se lamentaba- ¡respóndeme! ¡Responde!- decía con el celular pegado a los oídos.

En otro lugar, Mamoru cerraba su celular evadiendo la llamada.

"lo siento Mako-chan, pero es mejor así, no quiero dañar tu imagen y mucho menos quiero lastimar a Usa"

-¿Estas listo?- pregunto Yaten

-¡claro!- dijo el saliendo de sus pensamientos-

-¡Mamoru! Ahora necesitamos que camines por este parque, queremos que lleves la mirada fija al frente, y que en tu mirada se refleje el dolor y la soledad por haberla perdido.

Seiya escuchaba las indicaciones de su hermano mayor, y de los directores, mientras cruzaba los brazos, de pronto un par de chicas llegaban al lugar.

-¡hola a todos!- saludaba una rubia

-¡Hola Minako-chan! ¿Qué nos has traído el día de hoy?- se acerco Seiya

-¡Seiya eres un glotón! Te pareces a Serena- le dijo- pero el comenzó a hurgar en la canastilla llevándose a la boca los pastelillos.

-¡Minako!- recrimino ella fingiendo molestia,

Las horas pasabas y ellas en un rincón de ese hermosos parque de cerezos donde todos filmaban y los cantantes tocaban se llevaba a cabo la grabación, Minako tenía muchas dudas y pensó que había encontrado el momento perfecto para encararla, miro a su amiga sin saber cómo comenzar, Usagi suspiraba mientras su mirada azul se dirigía al dueño de sus suspiros, quien portaba elegantemente un traje negro y camisa blanca.

-¿te trae muerta no es así?- le dijo su amiga

-¡pues claro!, es mi esposo.-Respondió ella- sabes bien como es la situación entre nosotros-

-¡Usa! ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir mintiéndome? ¿Crees que no sé lo que pasa?

-Mina, por favor acá no, no es el momento- la rubia la tomo de los hombro y le hablo con seriedad

-¡solo dime una cosa! – con mirada amenazante

-¿Qué?-

-¿te enamoraste de él verdad?- Usagi miro al suelo-¡dime la verdad!

-¡Minako-chan! Tú eres mi amiga, no puedo mentirte.

-¡lo sabia! ¡sabia que algo asi pasaba!- gritaba emocionada cuando en eso las regañaron, ambas se quedaron viendo y decidieron guardar silencio.

-¡se repite la toma!- grito Taiki con voz enérgica ante la mirada avergonzada del par de rubias.

Pronto llego el descanso y en el camerino de Mamoru Molly trataba de convencer a su esposo.

-¡te digo que si!

-¡que no!

-que si, Seiya le conviene más a nuestra querida amiga, míralo, ¡es simpático, agradable! Y sobre todo tiene dinero, no como el amargado que tiene por marido. Si no logro que Usa se enamore de Seiya entonces ese tal Andrew no sería mala opción

-¡¿Andrew?

-¡ellos dos se llevan muy bien!- decía ella

-¡pues no estoy de acuerdo! Yo se que Mamoru, siente algo por ella, algo me dice que así es, ¿no has visto lo tonto que se comporta cuando esta con ella?

-¡estas loco! Te apuesto a que Usagi y Seiya terminan juntos…

-¿Qué dicen?- se escucho la voz de Mamoru

-¡ahhh! Jajaja hola Mamoru, yo ya me iba, - dijo Molly besando fugazmente los labios de su esposo y saliendo a toda prisa del lugar.

Kelvin acomodo en el sofá las prendas de vestir del actor mientras le servia un jugo, unos minutos después.

-¿me puedes explicar que trato de decir tu esposa?- mirando hacia la empuñadura de su camisa

-¡bueno! No le haga caso, señor

-¡me lo dirás ahora!- exigió- ¿Qué es eso de Seiya y Usagi?

-bueno es que, la verdad….- sumamente nervioso- Molly tiene una loca idea, ¿sabe?- él no le apartaba la vista así que prosiguió.- ella cree que Seiya y Usagi hacen linda pareja, ¡claro como ellos salen juntos a todos lados! En la escuela no se despegan Molly dice que el señor Kou está enamorado de Usagi-chan.

-¿Qué dices?

-yo que se- decía el chico castaño de gafas gruesas- Molly dice que Seiya y ella parecen muy buenos amigos, la otra vez los vimos en el cine, y ella se empeña en decir que él es mejor partido que tu, también el joven Furuhata, él y Usagi parecen llevarse muy bien, son grandes amigos. Aunque insisto que el joven Kou es más peligroso puesto que el demuestra interés en Usagi.

-¡¿Qué?- poniendo sus manos en la cintura y caminando de un lado a otro

-¡no te digo esto como amigo de Usagi! Sino para que te des cuenta, parece que el va en serio, van juntos a la escuela, y la acompaña a todos lados, ¡creo que el ya sabe que todo esto es mentira!, se ríe mucho y coquetea con ella- decía dándole mas cuerda al ver su reacción.

-¿y ella? ¿Qué hace ella?- pregunto de pronto

-pues, parece que no le desagrada del todo, cuando esta con el parece diferente a cuando está contigo pero siempre sonríe- el corazón del pelinegro latió con tal frenesí que se asusto el mismo- solo te lo digo para que cuando la pierdas no te lamentes, ¡trátala bien mientras este contigo, mira que solo quedan pocos días para el vencimiento del contrato!

-y yo ¿Por qué voy a lamentarme? Dile a Usa que por mi está bien, si quiere andar con ese cantantillo de cuarta a mi no me molesta en lo absoluto.- dijo levantando la voz y frunciendo el ceño mientras sus músculos del rostro se tensaron y hasta el pobre Kelvin tuvo miedo

-¿estas seguro?

-¡si! No me importa con quien sale y que hace, ¡pronto todo terminara! Así que no me hables más sobre el asunto.

-pe-pero, si tu…- la mirada del chico intimidaron al castaño quien sin decir más salió de ahí.

Más tarde en la soledad de su habitación y de la casa el actor no lograba encontrar la paz, se sentó en su amplia cama para pensar una y otra vez, llevaba sus manos hacia la nariz y hacia su cabellos, pero al parecer nada le quitaba de la mente lo que Kelvin le había confesado, y de pronto el pareció notar lo mismo.

Sin saber porque esa idea le estuvo rondando por la mente durante toda la tarde. De pronto se dio cuenta de que ella no había regresado así que tomo el celular y la llamo.

-¡hola!- dijo ella

-¡Usako!- dijo con voz melódica- ¿Dónde estas?

-voy con Andy, ¿recuerdas que quedo pendiente la comida del otro día? Pues ahora vamos

-¡no puedes ir!- le exigió con voz autoritaria

-¿Por qué?- pregunto ella ante la mirada inexpresiva del rubio quien conducía a su lado

-ya iremos a comer mañana a otro sitio ¡solo ven!

-¿estas loco?- sonriéndole a Andrew quien escuchaba atento-¡no iré! ¿Por qué razón había de hacerlo? Yo no te digo nada cuando sales por ahí- reprocho

-¿Por qué?- ideando un plan-¡porque…porque, la abuela me acaba de llamar! ¡No sabes! ¡Está muy enferma y quiere que vallamos a verla ahora mismo!

-¿la abuela?- pregunto ella preocupada-¿Qué le paso?

-no lo sé bien, dime donde estas para pasar por ti- dijo

-¡está bien! Estoy en el centro comercial numero 10

-¡llego en 10 minutos!- dijo colgando para luego dibujar una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

Algunos minutos después Andrew se acerca al deportivo de su amigo.

-¿la abuela estará bien verdad?- pregunto el puesto que conocía a la familia del pelinegro desde hacia tiempo.

-¡si creo que si!- respondió sin verlo a la cara para no delatar su mentira Ahora iremos a ver que tiene, Usagi, ¡vamos ya!- la apresuro

-¡cuídense! -Le dijo,

-¡gracias por todo! Lo dejaremos para la próxima- decía ella sumamente preocupada.

La angustia de ella era tal que no lograba ver la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que había en el rostro de su acompañante. Quien pensaba que no había inventado mejor excusa que esa.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó ella de pronto

-¿eh?- nervioso- tendremos que ir para enterarnos- de pronto toma el celular. ¡Están llamándome!... ¡hola abuela!- grita con emoción y Usagi permanece atenta-¿que dices que estas mejor? ¿No es necesario que vallemos a verte? ¿Estarás bien si no vamos?... ¿segura? está bien, nos vemos. –y colgó

-¿era la abuela? ¿Qué te dijo?

-dijo que no es necesario que vallamos, que no estemos preocupados y que esta mejor

-¿en serio? Cuanto me alegro- dijo aplaudiendo y sonriendo bajo la mirada de su esposo quien no comprendía cómo es que ella lo iluminaba con esa sonrisa- pero aun así ¡debemos de ir

-¿Qué?- pregunto el

-¿acaso no cocones a la abuela? ¡Pondrá el grito en el cielo si no vamos!

-¡pero ella dijo!

-no importa que haya dicho, si no quieres ir, ¡me iré yo sola!- dijo comenzando a abrir la puerta

-¡está bien!- respondió derrotado- ¡iremos!

En la casa de los padres de Mamoru los tres sostenían un partido de póker. De pronto el timbre suena y Kasumi llega a abrir.

-¿Dónde esta la abuela?- grita Usagi metiéndose olvidándose de saludar como se debe. Mamoru la seguía y la madre los observaba asustada.

-¡Usagi-chan! ¡Mamochan! ¡Que sorpresa!- dice Kasumi viendo como su nuera corre hacia la sala de la abuela,

-¡abuela!- grita, y al entrar mira a la abuela con su hijo riéndose y al parecer pasándosela bien

-¿ves?- dijo el actor- ¡te dije que no era necesario que viniéramos!

-¿abuela te sientes bien?- pregunto la rubia sentándose a su lado

-¡abuela!- se lanzo a sus brazos su nieto- ¡estas bien! ¡Que alegría me da! Me da gusto saber que te has recuperado- abrazandola con fuerza

Todos en la sala veían a la pareja sin entender una sola palabra.

-¡debería estar acostada y no jugando cartas!- manifestó Usagi

-¿Qué te pasa Rabito? Estoy cansada y aburrida- mientras intentaba zafarse de los fuertes brazos de su nieto

-¡estas mejor gracias a dios!- insistía él, fingiendo preocupación

-¿mama estás enferma?- pregunto Takashi

-¡no estoy bien! ¿Quién dijo que estaba enferma?- dijo soltándose- ¡suéltame de una vez!- reprendió la abuela-¡me he sentido bien todo el día!- dijo al fin, Usagi busco en los ojos del actor quien no sabía que decir

-¿estas segura?

-¡no! Es que, en el sueño que tuve anoche, soñé que estabas muy enferma y por eso yo…- reía nervioso mientras ocultaba el rostro tras la abuela, Usagi miraba sin entender- no sabes lo preocupado que he estado- dijo mirando de reojo a la rubia quien lo veía misteriosamente.-mientras le daba besos a la abuela, Takashi y Kasumi se veían entre si.

Sin comentar nada mas del incidente todos dicen tomar el café juntos, para ponerse al corriente sobre sus vidas, Takashi se reía ante las ocurrencias de la rubia, y Mamoru observaba todo en silencio al igual que la abuela y Kasumi quienes habían notado un cambio en los dos hombres, sin querer Takashi y Mamoru comenzaban a convivir o al menos a tolerarse después de mucho tiempo y eso las hacia felices.

Cuando regresaron a casa ella lo enfrento.

-¿Qué te pasa te hace falta un tornillo?-

-¡ya te dije que tuve un sueño, pero fue tan real!- decía tomando con vehemencia el vaso de agua para evitar verla a los ojos

-debo de estar cansado por tantas presiones en el trabajo, posiblemente voy a enfermar- poniendo un gesto de victima

-¿no puedes diferenciar un sueño de algo real?, ¿eres tonto o que?- el pelinegro quería que la tierra se abriera y sin saber que mas objeción poner término diciéndole.

-¡ya te dije lo que paso!- dándole la espalda- ahora será mejor que vallamos a descansar, ya que mañana tenemos mucho que hacer.

El varón subió las escaleras mientras unos celestes lo seguían hasta perderse.

Al dia siguiente después de clases Seiya había invitado a la rubia a cenar, Mamoru había estado muy ocupado con toda la filmación que no llego a casa. En el set fue Minako la que llego a saludar.

-¿Por qué no vino Usa contigo?- indago

-¿Qué no sabes que ella y Seiya fueron a cenar? Salieron hace rato-comento y vio como el rostro de su amigo se tensaba

-¿a cenar? ¿y porque? ¿Por eso no vino Seiya hoy?

-yo que sé, solo sé que él lo planeo y que iban a salir juntos- mirando como él se ponía- dime Mamoru ¿hasta cuándo vas a darte cuenta? ¿Cuándo todo esto termine?,

-no sé de que hablas- metiendo la mano a la bolsa de su pantalón y mirando al frente-

-¡solo espero que no sea muy tarde cuando abras los ojos!- dijo

-¡Mina! ¡vamos!- dijo su novio llegando a ella

-¡ok! Nos vemos Mamoru. – la pareja se aleja y el se sube al auto pensando ¿Dónde podría estar metida su esposa. Los celos lo invaden sin que el comprendiera porque.

-entonces dime ¿Por qué me invitaste a este lugar? Es muy bonito- dijo – y parece muy caro- el sonrió abiertamente.

-bueno pues resulta que hoy es mi cumpleaños- dijo entre risas

-¡oh! ¿En serio? ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? Pude haberte traído un obsequio- dijo

-tengo todo lo que quiero- confeso mirándolo a los ojos, su mirada era sincera y su sonrisa irresistible que fue inevitable que Usagi desviara la mirada al suelo.

Después de cenar salieron a dar una larga caminata por el bello lugar. Se sentaron en unas escaleras bajo un gran árbol, la luna se veía hermosa desde ahí.

-¿y tus hermanos? ¿Por qué no saliste con ellos?- pregunto tontamente sin saber que decir

-ellos están muy ocupados, además ya celebraremos otro dia no te apures- Usagi lo miro con tristeza-¿además tu eres mi amiga no?

-¡pues si!- dijo luego agrego-¡aun así dime que quieres de regalo! Quizá no sea tan caro pero será algo bonito-

-¿es posible comprar el corazón de una persona?-ella termino de reír y volteo a verlo, no dijo nada pero su corazón comenzó a latir con suma fuerza- en realidad soy muy popular con las mujeres, ¡todo un Casanova!- decía con orgullo y mirada coqueta-¿pero porque a ti no te gusto?-

-¿eh?-el extendió sus brazos para atrás dejando caer su cuerpo para luego suspirar profundamente mientras Usagi lo miraba-

-¿Por qué no te gusto? Todas las mujeres dicen que les gusto

-¿a todas las chicas les gustas?- pregunto sorprendida

-¡si!- dijo mirándola de reojo mientras reia.

-soy apuesto. Soy atractivo, tengo algunas habilidades y soy divertido-Eso dicen algunas.

-no me lo tomes a mal pero…¿no tendrás el síndrome del príncipe?-la risa de Seiya estallo en el silencio de el lugar- ¡es broma!-menciono ella dejando ver sus aperlados dientes y encogiéndose de hombros,

-pero yo no estoy bromeando, por favor quiéreme tu también

-podría hacerlo pero estoy casada- nerviosa se reía ante las bromas de el

-es por lo que me encuentro perturbado…podría llevarte muy lejos Usagi-chan, tan lejos como tu me lo pidieras…lejos de Mamoru- guardo silencio un momento- perdóname que te lo diga Usa pero, Mamo-chan no parece apreciarte mucho

Ella bajo los ojos mientras se le formaba un nudo en la garganta.

-entonces…¿me querrás?-eso había sido más directo de lo que hubiera pensado.

Habían pasado muchos minutos desde que el joven le hubiese hecho esa confesión, ninguno de los dos había comentado nada mas, ahora se dirigían rumbo a la casa de la rubia, quien sumida en sus pensamientos y recordando lo que el pelinegro le hubiese confesado aun no podía manifestar nada, ni era consciente de que su mirada tierna descansaba en su bello y blanco rostro de vez en vez.

Por su parte el chico pensaba que a lo mejor había metido la pata, que debió esperar más tiempo, que no debió haber sido tan directo, pero así era él, impulsivo y necesitaba saber que pensaba ella de todo eso. En esos momentos su corazón sentía como si un fuego lo quemara por dentro, trago saliva en un intento por calmar sus sentimientos y contener el nudo que se había formado en su garganta, finalmente, la rubia dijo:

-¡puedo hacer bromas y hacerte reír! – el volteo a verla un poco confundido así que ella completo- ¡cuando te sientas triste y me necesitas llámame y estaré a tu lado!- dijo, y al terminar de hacerlo mordió sus labios nerviosa mientras miraba al tablero del automóvil-¡Seré tu amiga!- en él se formo una delgada línea muy parecida a una sonrisa, después al escucharla reír el también rio ampliamente, pero no dijo nada puesto que pensaba que eso lo hacía feliz-¡a partir de ahora, me vas a gustar. – termino ella por fin y lo vio a los ojos para regalarle una sonrisa. – el evidentemente emocionado la miro incrédulo para comprobar que había escuchado bien, y ahí estaba ella con su hermosa sonrisa y su penetrante mirada, sin pensarlo tomo su pequeña mano y la estrecho con fuerza, luego la soltó.

El reloj marcaba casi la medianoche y en la calle que estaba frente a Full House, Mamoru miraba inquieto una y otra vez hacia la entrada del callejón y hacia su reloj, fruncía la nariz, las cejas y la boca. Mientras que caminaba de una lado a otro pateando algunas piedras en el pavimento.

"¿_es que no piensa venir? ¡Son casi las doce!... ¿y si la llamo?, no, entonces pensara que la estoy esperando"_

Pensaba mientras ponía un dedo en su barbilla, Sin darse cuenta de que la puerta de la entrada se había cerrado, dejándolo afuera.

De pronto las luces comenzaron a iluminar el callejón y el detuvo su andar nervioso, miro hacia ese lugar y el carro daba vuelta en dirección a la casa, rápidamente brinco el pequeño cerco de madera que había y corrió por el jardín hasta llegar a la puerta.

"_¡maldición, se ha cerrado!"_

Pensaba mientras luchaba por abrir la puerta mientras divisaba como las luces se acercaban con lentitud, desesperado corrió hacia la puerta de la cocina y vio la ventana abierta, con sus brazos se impulso para brincar y entrar en ella y al hacerlo perdió un poco el equilibrio cayendo y golpeándose. Sobándose el tobillo intento subir las escaleras pero entonces escucho como la puerta comenzaba a abrirse y sin darle tiempo de nada mas, regreso, se sentó en la mesa y descansando sobre un brazo se limito a cerrar los ojos y hacerse el dormido. Cuando la puerta se deslizo, y los tacones de la rubia se escucharon el levanto la cabeza y fingiendo estar adormitado se tallo los ojos. No pudo evitar ver la forma en que iba vestida, con un lindo vestido de color negro con algunos estampados en amarillo, cuello halter, en un discreto escote y que se ceñía a la cintura, recogió completamente su cabello y calzo zapatillas negras de plataforma, se había arreglado y eso no le había gustado.

-¿has vuelto?

-¡si!- respondió ella

-he escuchado un auto, ¿te ha traído Andrew?-al momento que ella se sentaba frente a él con un jugo en mano,

-¡no! Me ha traído Seiya

-ah…-mirándola con intensidad-¿y porque han tardado tanto?- viendo su reloj y mientras volvía a verla a la cara para analizar su respuesta

-¡pues resulta que hoy es el cumpleaños de Seiya! Y fuimos a cenar juntos

-¿y porque ha ido contigo y no con sus hermanos?- un poco inquieto

-¿Por qué sus hermanos andaban muy ocupados con la filmación, así que ya celebraran juntos otro día- respondió tomando el jugo, el la miro, con ese maquillaje resaltaban aun mas sus hermosos ojos como el cielo y sus labios cubiertos en ese brillo labial, resaltaban, así como el resto de su delineado rostro.

-cenamos una deliciosa pasta italiana, ¡el lugar era increíble!- la miro haciendo un puchero que ella no logro percibir

-pero ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?

-después de cenar fuimos a caminar, por el parque para ver las estrellas

-¿Qué hay de fenomenal al ver las estrellas?- con su tono despectivo

-¡pues es muy hermoso!- reprocho ella golpeando su descubierto brazo.

Un silencio se formo y el aun dubitativo pregunto al fin, mientras tomaba el vaso que ella había dejado, con el propósito de calmar sus nervios y restarle importancia a su pregunta.

-¿y de que platicaron?- llevando a sus carnosos labios a el vaso, Usagi sonrió levemente al recordar y tomo aire para poder decirlo, mientras el actor no le despegaba los ojos de encima.

-¡pues me dijo que le gustaba y me pregunto que si yo le gustaba a él!- termino golpeando la mesa suavemente a causa de los nervios, Mamoru escupió el jugo que se había llevado a la boca y comenzó a toser, Usagi alarmada se levanto un poco para golpearlo en la espalda.

-¿estas bien?- mientras el tosia y lo miraba con ojos inquietos -¿Qué pasa?

-¡estoy bien! Estoy bien, respondió sin dejar de verla de manera extraña, cosa que la rubia paso por alto. En sus ojos parecía haber, nervios, temor, ansiedad por saber la respuesta-¿y que le dijiste?

-¿Qué le iba a decir?, ¡que me gustaría!- respondió cruzando sus brazos al comprobar que el ya estaba mejor.

-¡¿Qué?- indago el incrédulo, mientras sus pupilas se dilataban y su corazón latió con fuerza dándole un vuelco.

-¡Seiya dice que le gusto porque soy divertida y lo hago reír!- dijo ella sonriendo mientras él la veía.- así que le dije que sería su amiga siempre que me necesitara, -el aun no salía de su asombro y un nudo se formaba en su garganta que le impedía gritar todo lo que pensaba- también dijo que parecía que tu no me aprecias.-le dijo ella en tono de reproche-puede que para ti sea solo un tazón de arroz pero para otros soy un regalo de cumpleaños- frunciendo su pequeña boca, el escuchaba estupefacto.

-¿un regalo?- indago, ella lo recorrió con la mirada y el noto su tono. Se levanto de la mesa-¡estará loco para considerarte un regalo! Mejor me iré a dormir

-¡pues si ve a dormir! No entiendo que haces despierto ¿acaso me estabas esperando?- pregunto divertida, lo cual se gano una mirada fría por parte del ojiazul.

Más tarde, con la lámpara encendida y la almohada entre sus piernas, el joven daba vueltas sin lograr conciliar el sueño, pensaba una y otra vez en lo que la rubia le hubiera dicho, y eso no le permitía descansar con tranquilidad, mordió su dedo en un acto de nerviosismo y a la vez mordía sus labios, sin darse cuenta de lo mucho que le estaba costando aceptar lo que Usagi le había dicho.

"_¿Cómo se atreve?, ella es una mujer casada ¡no debería decirle eso! …pero, ella dijo que serian amigos, eso me tranquiliza un poco."_

De repente él se levanto sentándose y gritando-¿le gustan los regalos no?- dijo en voz alta-¿desde cuándo un tazón de arroz es un regalo?- su respiración entrecortada y agitada, dejo escapar aire y apenas podía controlarse.

En el cuarto de la rubia algo similar pasaba, sentada y tomándose las rodillas pensaba mientras miraba la fotografía de sus padres.

"_¿Qué debo hacer? Mamoru esta enamorado de Mako-chan, estoy segura de que apenas nos divorciemos, él le confesara que la ama, además ella me declaro la guerra abiertamente, y lleva las de ganar, ¿y yo?... ¿que me pasara a mi?, me quedare sola ¡completamente sola!,….Seiya es un buen chico, es amable, atento, buen amigo… ¡seria un novio perfecto! Debería considerar mejor las cosas…"_

Concluyo mientras analizaba la situación que se avecinaba en búsqueda de una conclusión. Finalmente el sueño venció a ambos.

Algunos días pasaron, en los cuales se terminada el proyecto del videoclip de los Three Lights, Mamoru apenas toleraba la presencia de el joven de la larga coleta negra, pero disimulaba muy bien, Molly y Kelvin no perdían detalle de cada cosa que sucedía alrededor de la pareja, ella intentando hacerla enamorarse de Seiya o Andrew, y Kelvin evitando que Makoto acosara a su nuevo "amigo".

Esa mañana en la producción de los Meio, se llevaba a cabo unas fotografías hacia Mamoru para una revista. La cual lo había elegido como el rostro más bello de Tokio. Andrew llego en esos momentos y se encontró con la chica de cabellos verdosos.

-¡hola Setsuna! ¿Cómo están?

-¡bien gracias!- respondió sonriente

-¿y cómo va la película?

-¡pésimo!...creo que pudimos haber hecho algo con esa mala publicidad, además de que los productores de efectos especiales, no resaltaron mucho por su labor-

Momentos después, ambos chicos tomaban un café. El actor parecía molesto y Andrew que lo conocía a la perfección sabía eso, así que intento darle ánimos por la película. Hasta que el pregunto.

-¿y cómo va Usa? ¿Filmaran su guion?

-ella tiene mucho talento, ¡pronto firmaremos un contrario! Mi amigo aun no me da respuesta pero estoy casi seguro de que es un hecho.- contesto.

-¡que bien!-dijo el -¿sabes?, mañana voy a dar una fiesta en mi casa seria genial que pudieras venir-

-¿en serio?, bueno pues ahí estaré y ¿se puede saber cuál es el motivo?

-solamente pretendo festejar por la culminación de el video y agradecer a Taiki y sus hermanos su apoyo.

-¡bien ahí estaré!- se despidió y estrecho su mano.

Un nuevo día había iniciado, Usagi salía para irse a la escuela con su uniforme escolar, antes de hacerlo acomodaba sus cosas en la computadora.

-¡Usa!- ella cerraba la computadora y él en silencio la había estado observando.

-¿estas acá?-sobresaltada-¿Qué pasa? Crei que ya te habías ido

-¿sabes que Seiya Kou es muy popular con las mujeres?- comento tímidamente y mirándola.- las trata bien a todas, las conquista las enamora ¿lo has visto en las noticias?

-¿Qué?- pregunto quitándose los lentes

-¡que es un chico astuto!- levantando mas la voz- así que no deberías tomártelo muy en serio

-¿a que te refieres?

-lo que intento decir es…- nervioso-es que tu no sabes cómo son los hombres, por eso te estoy hablando de Seiya, para que no te confíes,

-¡no entiendo!

-la verdad no quiero decir esto- dijo desesperado- pero Seiya es un mujeriego, al igual que Andrew y muchos chicos mas- confeso

-no sé porque estas haciendo esto…¿estas desconfiando de mi amistad con Seiya?- entrecerrando los ojos

-¿amistad?

-¡solo somos amigos! Así que no tienes derecho a pensar otra cosa

-¿amigos?- insistió el -¡eres tan ingenua!- dijo exasperado-no entiendes nada. Solo no hagas nada de lo que te arrepientas

-¡basta ya con eso! No pretendo nada con Seiya- levanto la voz un poco- ¿y que si le gusto a ese chico?¿tienes algún problema?-

- …..- no pudo defenderse ya que lo había tomado en curva-puede que este exagerando pero ¡piensa bien las cosas!- dijo bajando el volumen de su voz para mirarla con ternura-¡tienes algo que hace feliz a la gente!

-¿Qué?- su corazón comenzó a palpitar al oírlo decir eso

-quiero decir que…- pensando cómo salir de eso-¡no pienso regalar a un tazón de arroz como tu, así que pórtate bien!- termino levantándose del sillón. –por cierto hoy en la noche tenemos invitados así que prepara algo para comer

-¿Qué? ¿Me lo dices ahora? ¿Quiénes venderán?

-¡Taiki y sus hermanos, Andrew, Michiru y Minako!- comenzó a subir las escaleras-¡ah! ¡No hagas Nengchae! ¿De acuerdo?

La chica permaneció haciendo una rabieta por no haberle anticipado, pero no le quedo de otra que resignarse. Ya pasaría a algún restaurant a comprar algo rápido.

Esa noche.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-¡fui con mama a comprar Kaibi!

-¡huele bien!- dijo el tapando nuevamente los alimentos mientras se guisaban-¡escucha, cuando te de la señal haz esto!- haciéndose como si tenía asco y abría la boca

-¿Qué? ¿Para que?

-¡no preguntes! Solo tomate el estomago, dóblate así y haz esto con la garganta!

Ella no entendió pero con lo apuraba que estaba no le pregunto mas-será mejor que termine de arreglarme- dijo

En eso tocaron a la puerta, y eran Taiki y Seiya quienes hacían acto de presencia-

Poco después llegaron Minako y Yaten.

-me alegra que hayan aceptado la invitación.- dijo el

-¡gracias a ti Mamoru! La verdad es que, estamos muy complacidos con tu trabajo- decía Taiki, -¡eres todo un profesional! ¿No es así Seiya?-

-¡eh! Si, ¡claro!- dijo entre dientes el menor

-¿les sirvo algo de tomar?- pregunto el anfitrión

En esos momentos Usagi regreso vistiendo un sencillo vestido de una sola pieza de color celeste, el cual tenía delgados tirantes y enmarcaba su delgado cuerpo, sandalias a tono y maquillaje discreto.

-¡buenas noches a todos!- saludo –

-¡Usagi!- corrió su inseparable amiga-¿Cuál es el misterio eh?- pregunto luego a su oído –todos queremos saber

-no lo sé- dijo encogiéndose de hombro.

-¡ven acá cariño!- saludo su esposo dejándola de una pieza-¡no seas tímida!- se acerco y mirándola seductoramente le tomo la mano, ella sintió que con esa mirada las piernas se le doblarían el cualquier momento, y Minako miraba emocionada.

Seiya vio con desgano la escena y tomo de un solo golpe su bebida.

Finalmente la puerta se abrió y entro Michiru, con un elegante vestido color coral, de cuello alto y hombros descubiertos, el vestido era un poco tallado sin pegarse en su cuerpo y altas zapatillas de color del vestido, recogió su cabello y Seiya la recorrió de pies a cabeza al igual que los demás.

-¡bienvenida Michiru!

-¡Mamoru, Usagi! Que linda casa tienen- comento.-¡es hermosa!- mirando hacia la playa

-¡gracias!- respondió el actor- nuestro padre- inclinándose al decir esto mientras llevaba su brazo a su pecho- diseño esta casa, mi esposa ha vivido acá desde que era una niña.-

Los ojos de Usagi no podían ocultar su sorpresa.

-¡pues es muy bella!- repitió Michiru

- mi esposa es un ama de casa excelente, y ella misma ha decorada cada rincón de este lugar- tomándola de los hombros y acercándola más a él.-¿no es cierto mi amor?- al choque de las miradas ambos sintieron esa descarga en sus cuerpos.

-¡si!- respondió -además es muy grande

-¡si! Tenemos muchas habitaciones para nuestros hijos- mencionaba él con una amplia sonrisa, Seiya lo escuchaba y solo apretaba los puños con fuerza.-pensamos tener montones de hijos, dos hijos y dos hijas- señalaba con sus dedos y la abrazaba con efusividad cualquiera creería que eran una pareja feliz, a no ser por tres personas que veían todo de manera sospechosa. Minako, Andrew y Seiya.

Después de dar palabras de agradecimiento y platicar sobre múltiples cosas pasaron al comedor a cenar.

-¡Usagi-chan!- menciono Minako- te quedo deliciosa ¡te felicito!

-¡en verdad todo estuvo muy rico!- secundo Yaten tomando de la mano a su novia

-¡gracias!- dijo ella tímida. "_si supieran que no se guisar_" pensaba ella.

-en verdad no sabía que cocinaras tan bien- dijo Seiya mirándola y Mamoru rápidamente apoyo su brazo en su hombro y mirándolo dijo.

-¡Usagi es muy buena cocinera! Sus platillos son exquisitos. Ella se volteo a verlo pero el solo se limito a sonreírle. Minako y Michiru observaron esto.

-¿y dime Taiki ya se decidieron donde será la escena final?- pregunto la de cabellos aguamarina para evitar una confrontación.

-¡pues estamos entre una playa en Hawái o en Haití!, aunque también, la torre de Tokio nos parece un buen panorama, todo depende de lo que concluyamos, seguramente pronto les diremos.

-me parece muy bien- dijo el actor- una playa le daría un toque romántico a la canción.

-¡si es verdad!, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que al final, el protagonista se quedara completamente solo- dice Seiya en tono arrogante que no paso desapercibido por nadie.

Mamoru se limito a sonreír y abrazar más a su esposa tomándola por la cintura mientras preguntaba.

-¿Por qué no servimos el postre cariño?, - la rubia sonreía nerviosa debido a la cercanía y la manera en que le hablaba. Fueron a la cocina y fue ahí donde le reclamo.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Qué es todo esto?

-¿Qué cosa?- haciéndose el desentendido mientras serbia los pastelillos y el helado.

-¿Qué es eso de mi amor o cariño? Me abrazas y me hablas extraño-

-¡es muy natural entre los casados! ¿No es así?-

Ella frunció los labios y tomo la charola para servirla en la mesa donde los invitados platicaban amenamente.

-y entonces tendré que irme a Londres un par de semana,- decía Minako

-¡me parece perfecto!- dijo Andrew, - te deseo mucha suerte aunque sé que la tienes ¡eres la imagen de la línea de cosméticos más famoso a nivel mundial

-¡si!- dijo Michiru- ¡es muy famosa a pesar de ser tan joven!

-¡Michiru! Viniendo de ti me siento en las nubes- decía ella avergonzada mientras la pareja les servia el postre, Seiya miraba a su compañero y rival con odio mientras Taiki intentaba tranquilizarlo.

-si es así, entonces tendré que ir pensando seriamente en ir contigo- le dijo su novio

-ya Yaten, no seas tan posesivo- comento Michiru

-¡Usagi! Dijo el rubio- mañana tendre un compromiso así que lamento mucho esto pero ¿quedamos para otro día?

-¡claro Andrew! No te preocupes- dijo sonriendo.

La velada duro bastante hasta que llego la hora en que debían irse, antes de hacerlo Michiru observo un cuadro.

-¡que bonita foto!- todos miraron la imagen y Seiya también aunque sentía un coraje infinito

-¡gracias!, es el día de nuestra boda, ¿recuerdas ese día Usako?- pregunto rozando su nariz con la de él, ella no pudo moverse su aliento y su tono de voz tan seductor la derretían, sentía que en cualquier momento se lanzaría a sus brazos.

-en verdad se ven muy bien. – dijo Taiki

-¡se nota que están felices!, en sus ojos se ve un no sé que…- decía la modelo -¿verdad Minako?

-¡si Michiru! Yo también pienso lo mismo. – mirando a su amigo, para ella no había pasado por alto la actitud extraña de su amigo y tampoco para Andrew quienes lo conocían de años.

-bueno creo que es hora de irnos- dijo repentinamente Seiya quien desde hacía rato permanecía callado

-¿tan pronto?-dijo el

-¡si, tenemos cosas que hacer además ya es tarde seguramente Usagi-chan esta cansada!- comento él con dulzura

-¡si es cierto! Nos vamos- dijo el rubio de ojos verdes y todos coincidieron, en eso Mamoru le dio un golpe con el codo a su esposa, pero ella ni entendió y todos caminaron hacia la puerta, el insistió

-¿Qué?- susurro ella

-¡no te olvides de lo que te dije!- los invitados se giraron hacia ellos para despedirse.

Ella confundida y sin saber que hacer, se llevo una mano al estomago y haciendo cara de asco, como su esposo le hubiese dicho, llevo la otra mano a la boca e hizo como si fuera a devolver.

-¡oh! ¡Una arcada!- grito el llevando su fuerte mano al vientre de Usagi, -¿Qué pasa cariño?¿te sientes mal?- todos se quedaron viendo.

-¡de pronto me dieron nauseas!- comento ingenuamente la rubia. El pelinegro estallo en risas

-¿te sientes mal? ¿Tienes nauseas? ¿estarás embarazada?- preguntaba sin dejar de demostrar lo emocionado que estaba, Seiya miraba a la rubia y al pelinegro, cerró los ojos, sus músculos se tensaron pero se tranquilizo al pensar que eso era algo muy normal, sintió un dolor profundo en el pecho como si de pronto, le hubiesen arrancado el corazón. Los demás parecieron emocionarse con la noticia, pero Minako, solo abrió los ojos y pego un grito.

-¿¡embarazada?- luego reacciono- es decir- ¡felicidades amiga!

-¿Qué?- pregunto la rubia sorprendida-¿embarazada?

-¡claro mi amor!- dijo el acariciando su vientre y besándola por todo el rostro-¡es lo más seguro!, iremos al doctor- la abrazaba-¡no puedo creerlo! mi esposa esta embarazada! jajajaja- se carcajeaba y gritaba sin perder de vista como el rostro de Seiya cada vez se desarmaba mas.-¡voy a ser padre!- decía y la abrazo, la beso en la mejilla y finalmente al verla y sin que ella reaccionara aun, la beso en los labios- ¡te quiero por esto Usako!- solo fue un instante pero en él la rubia sintió una felicidad enorme aunque por otro lado sentía confusión al ver que todo pasaba tan rápido y no pudo decir nada.

-pues si es cierto ¡muchas felicidades!- dijo Yaten

-¡felicitaciones!...gracias por todo…¿nos vamos ya?- pregunto de pronto Seiya saliendo de la casa.

-¡nos vemos!- se despidió Taiki y uno a uno fue saliendo, aun tomados de la mano Usagi y Mamoru despidieron a los chicos, pero cuando todos se fueron, ella se soltó de golpe gritándole.

-¡estas loco! ¿Qué te pasa?

-ahora sabrá de quien es el tazón de arroz- menciono él en voz alta sin dejar de reir, mientras ingresaban a la casa, la rubia abrió sus ojos y lo miro

-¿Qué?

-¡nada!- dijo el- creo que será mejor que vallamos a descansar mañana será un largo día.

-¡espera! ¿Por qué dijiste que estoy embarazada? Sabes bien que no lo estoy ¿y si dicen algo?

-¡púes solo di que estabas equivocada y ya!-

-¿Por qué razón tengo que mentir?

-¡solo hazlo y punto!

-cualquiera que no supiera la verdad acerca de nosotros pensaría que estas celoso- cuando el escucho aquello se quedo estático

-¿celoso yo?- riendo nerviosamente- jajá no me hagas reír- de pronto borro la sonrisa y metiendo sus manos en la bolsa le dijo- me parece que estas delirando… ¡buenas noches!

A la mañana siguiente, el observo como ella, hacia los quehaceres mientras él no podía ocultar la felicidad que sentía, se estiro y reía mientras ella lo miraba desconfiada. Después de desayunar y al ver que el no dejaba de sonreír le pregunto

-¿hay alguna razón para que estés de tan buen humor?

-¡nada!- luego volteo a ver al jardín y esa perfecta sonrisa apareció de nuevo ante la mirada de ella-¡Usa! ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy después de clases?

-¡voy con Andrew a checar unos borradores!- de inmediato la sonrisa desapareció

-¿y a qué horas regresas?

-no lo se

-¡pues yo solo tengo que hacer unas firmas así que esta noche cenaremos juntos!- dijo algo alterado

-¿Qué te pasa?

-pasa que una mujer embarazada debe de alimentarse bien, así nuestro bebe crecerá sano, - le dijo haciendo un gesto gracioso. – nos vemos más tarde…-se acerco hasta quedar a centímetros de su rostro y le susurro- ¡cariño!, ella permaneció inmóvil, negándose a alejarse de ese lugar, su corazón latió de forma acelerada, pero en eso el auto de Minako le dio a entender que era hora de partir, corriendo tomo su bolso y calzando sus zapatos salió de la casa sumamente pensativa.

-¿me puedes decir que fue lo que paso ayer?- dijo Minako apenas había abordado a su auto

-¡no lo sé! Mamoru últimamente ha estado muy raro- decía

-¿raro, porque lo dices?

-no sé, a veces sonríe demasiado, y otras, cuando yo me la estoy pasando bien con Seiya y Andrew parece un neurótico,

-¿entonces no estás embarazada?- pregunto dejando de ver el camino

-¡claro que no Minako-chan! Sabes que eso es imposible

-pues sí, pero creí que a lo mejor cederías ante sus encantos. – le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-que cosas dices Mina- gritaba

-¿Qué hay de malo? tu eres una mujer y el un hombre y muy guapo

-además hoy me invito a cenar

-¿de verdad?- los ojos de ella se entrecerraron de manera sospechosa- pues sí que es extraño, ¿no será que Mamoru al fin se enamoro de ti?-

-¿Qué?- un hilo de esperanza se formo en su corazón, pero después pareció desaparecer-pues no lo creo.

En la escuela las chicas llegaron a saludar a sus amigos.

-¡Yaten! ¿Como estas amor?- pregunto dulcemente la rubia al momento que rozaba sus labios, el peliplteado sonrió al escucharla y enfatizando mas la caricia rodeo su estrecha cintura para besarla con más pasión. Usagi y Seiya miraron algo incómodos, ella le sonrió, pero el sin muchos ánimos desvió la mirada, y comenzó a caminar alejándose de ahí, esto dejo a Usagi muy pensativa.

Durante el resto del día, el se la paso evadiéndola, anteponiendo cualquier pretexto para evitar hablar con ella, Usagi entendió y no quiso molestarlo mas así que a la salida ni siquiera se despidió de él.

-¿quieres que te lleve?-

-no es necesario Minako-chan, puedes irte con Yaten,

-suerte en tu cita de esta noche eh- le dijo poniendo cara de picara, y ella sintió como sus mejillas de volvían de un tono carmesí al ser observada. –Seguramente Mamoru te tendrá una sorpresa preparada.- dijo, esto fue escuchado por el pelinegro quien rápidamente, se alejo de ahí, bajo la mirada de los chicos.

-¡bueno chicos me voy, cuídense!- ella abordo un camión mientras que pensaba ¿Qué iba a ponerse ese día? De alguna manera estaba nerviosa, no podía evitarlo y es que había algo en la forma de actuar del joven y guapo actor que la perturbaba y la hacía confundirse más.

Al llegar a casa preparo comida para ella, hizo el aseo, sus tareas y cuando lo considero, subió a arreglarse, el día amenazaba con volverse húmedo e incluso algunas nubes se formaron en el cielo, así que después de ducharse, se puso unos pantalones entubados de mezclilla, resaltando sus lindas y estilizadas piernas y sus pompas, una camisa blanca de manga larga y escote discreto en los senos y encima un blusón de amplias mangas, tipo saco de color negro sin abrochar la cual dejaba ver las camisa blanca , peino sus cabellos recogiéndolos en una cola baja y dejando un flequillo en el frente largos aretes de plata y delineo sus ojos con sombras grises y delineador negro, que resaltaban sus bellos ojos, puso polvo rosa y en los labios un brillo del mismo tono, finalmente unas zapatillas de plataforma color negras. Se veía muy cambiada y con ese atuendo su se resaltaban más aun las líneas de su cuerpo, tomo su bolso negro y sus apuntes y salió al encuentro con Andrew.

"_me parece que voy bien de tiempo en un par de horas podre estar con Mamoru_"

En esos momentos unas manos temblorosas marcaron el número de teléfono de alguien a quien ella conocía más que bien, mientras esperaba a que le respondieran, jugaba nerviosa con el cable del teléfono, enredándola con sus manos, hasta que al fin escucho esa voz grave y seductora.

-¡hola!- mientras respiraba y trataba de tranquilizarse pasaron algunos minutos-¡hola! ¿Estas ahí?- pregunto de nuevo la voz

-¡Andrew! Soy yo, ¡necesito verte! Es muy importante-

-está bien, nos vemos en el Crown, ¿te parece bien?

-¡ahí estaré! Gracias- termino la llamada pero aun su corazón se sentía intranquilo, salió y abordo su automóvil para llegar a tiempo a la cita.

Media hora después se encontraba sentada en la mesa del sencillo pero elegante café, con un concepto minimalista los detalles en sus muebles lo hacían un lugar acogedor, aun jugando con sus dedos, se mostraba nerviosa.

"me pregunto si tendre el valor suficiente…_ será el momento de decirle adiós, hay personas que en verdad me valoran y el parece no ser una de ellas, ha llegado el momento de decirte adiós, aunque lo que más desee en la vida es tenerte conmigo" _

Tan solo pasaron unos diez minutos, y lo vio entrar tan reluciente como siempre, con esa sonrisa encantadora y esos rasgos varoniles que enloquecía a las chicas, sus cabellos dorados y perfectamente peinados resaltaban sus ojos tan verdes como dos esmeraldas, al verlo así, no podía negar que lo amaba, que lo volvía loca que se había enamorado de él, desde que eran unos niños.

-discúlpame- le dijo dándole un beso casto en la mejilla- ¿esperaste mucho tiempo?

-no, yo también llegue hace unos minutos- dijo

-¿ordenaste algo?- pregunto atento, llamando al mesero

-¡no, aun no!- de inmediato pidieron un café, el además pidió un pastel de zarzamora,

-¿y bien, que era lo que tenias que decirme?

-para llamarte, lo pensé muchísimo- comenzó hablando lentamente fijando la vista a la mesa, el vio a la castaña y por su tono de voz, deducía que aquello le estaba costando mucho. Vio como cerraba los puños con fuerza y luego volteo a verlo a los ojos, en esa mirada el sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, se puso tenso.- ¡seré sincera! Y te diré esto por última vez- Andrew vio sus verdes ojos, y pareció entender a donde iba-¡me gustas mucho!

-¡Mako-chan! Yo…- impidiendo escucharla hablar.

-¡no!- interrumpió con una risa tímida- hoy me vas a escuchar primero…siempre eres tu el que habla y yo la que escucha, hoy seré la única que hable, - el no objeto mas y bajando la mirada y cruzando sus brazos la miro largamente analizando cada movimiento, fue entonces que percibió los enrojecidos ojos de la castaña, pero no menciono nada.

-¡habla entonces!- dijo

Yo... he pensado mucho en esto, a veces pienso que es debido a la vanidad o a que soy egoísta el hecho de que me gustes- para el no era nada nuevo escucharla decir eso, pero había algo que le decía que esta vez esa no era una confesión como las otras, ella se veía cansada y a la vez decidida- pero la verdad es que me gustas, y te quiero, aunque tu no me quieras de la misma manera, aunque siempre me haga daño… siempre pienso, solo un poco más, un intento más y podrá amarme como yo a él, - la mirada de la ojiverde parecía perderse evocando recuerdos Andrew trago saliva al verla hablar de esa manera, estaba consciente de que estaba sufriendo y se daba cuenta de que había sufrido demasiado por su causa y eso le dolía.- he esperado mucho creyendo que eso pasaría…- le sonrió forzadamente

El mesero llego con sus pedidos, el atractivo chico se reclino mas a ella, dándole entender que podía continuar

-¡pero creo que, he decidido para ahora mismo!- volvió a sonreír haciendo un esfuerzo para no derramar las lagrimas, su corazón se estaba haciendo pedazos, pero no importaba, había tomado esa decisión-aunque te siga queriendo mucho, tengo que respetarme un poco, ahora tengo que cuidar de mi- sus voz se quebró traicionándola, Andrew tuvo el impulso de levantar la mano y acariciar su rostro, abrazarla e impedir que siguiera sufriendo, pero le hizo falta el valor, no quería romper con toda la barrera que había formado, pensaba que ese sería el ultimo día que la escucharía hablar así de el, y no la quiso interrumpir. Comprendía que lo menos que podía hacer era escucharla por última vez.

-por todo, tu generosidad, tus regalos, tu sonrisa, tus consejos-comenzaba a decir pausadamente -por tus saludos afectuosos y por preocuparte por mí…también por todas tus bromas…- apenas podía contener las lagrimas, era una despedida y él lo sabía bien-¡gracias por todo! Nunca lo olvidare, con tan solo saber que puedes ser feliz con alguien más yo también lo soy, ¡creo que puedo ser feliz!- una vez más la voz la traiciono pero unas lagrimas acompañaron su confesión, el chico vio eso y se sintió más miserable de lo que era, pero por un lado sabía que si ella o había decidido sería lo mejor. -¡cuídate mucho!- luego limpio sus lagrimas.- ¡que tonta!- rio estúpidamente. -Había prometido no llorar- se levanto de su lugar. ¡Hasta luego!

Andrew la vio salir de ahí, alejándose con paso firme, quiso correr detrás de ella, detenerla, decirle que él la amaba y que no importaba nada mas, pero no lo hizo, algo le impidió moverse quizá la emoción o el shock al haber recibido la noticia le impedían actuar, así que cuando estuvo solo, comprendió que la había perdido, comprendió que la amaba mas de lo que el suponía, y que en vano habían pasado esos dos años lejos de ella, al lado de muchas mujeres para olvidarla, su amor por ella era más fuerte, y esta vez, comprendía un poco el dolor que ella sentía por él.

-¡Que lastima que Andrew no estuviera! ¿A dónde habrá ido?- se preguntaba la rubia- bueno pues creo que es hora de irme al restaurant, ¿Dónde quedaba? ¡Ah sí!, creo que iré en el bus para hacer algo de tiempo-decía mientras se paraba en una estación para esperar el transporte que la llevaría a su cita.

Por su parte Mamoru salía de casa. Se había puesto un suéter de cuello alto color arena unos pantalones beige y cinturón café el cual combino con unos zapatos, sobre el suéter se puso una chamarra de color miel, y peinando sui cabello salió de casa, estaba un contento y feliz por lo que había hecho con Seiya el día anterior y sonreía como una niño travieso, estaba a tan solo unas cuadras del lugar donde seria la cita, cuando recibió una llamada.

-¡necesito verte!- dijo una voz afligida

-¿Mako-chan? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estas llorando?- pregunto inquieto

-¡por favor ven!- dijo entre sollozos

-¿Dónde estas?- giro el auto deportivo y a toda velocidad salió a su encuentro.

Mientras tanto Usagi llegaba al lugar de la cita, el piso era de una duela de madera y la música del piano armonizaban el lugar, había plantas por todos lados y las mesas estaban sencillamente decoradas por manteles de color crema, las paredes de color claro permitían el paso de la luz.

-¿tiene alguna reservación?- pregunto un caballero

-¡si! A nombre de Mamoru Chiba- respondió al momento que sonreía, de inmediato la hicieron pasar y ocupo un lugar frente al piano, era uno de los mejores, sonrió,

-¿le puedo servir algo?

-solo tráigame un jugo ¡gracias!- decía mientras miraba tocar el piano al artista y su corazón no paraba de latir de emoción.-estoy esperando a mi esposo.

-he terminado con Andrew definitivamente- dijo la castaña. Mamoru se sobresalto al escuchar eso, era una noticia que había estado anhelando durante mucho tiempo, así que la miro incrédulo- me he dado cuenta de que, el no llegara a amarme como yo lo hago…. Y creo que debo valorarme más como mujer y apreciar a las personas que en verdad me aman.- mirándolo a los ojos.- así que le di las gracias y le desee que le fuera bien,

-hiciste lo correcto-atino a decir viendo su reloj inquietamente.

-me había imaginado toda una vida con él, viviendo juntos en la misma casa, preparando la comida y haciendo el aseo, tener muchos hijos y que el llegaría a casa con un ramo de rosas y me diría cuanto me ama- nuevamente sus ojos fueron empañados por las lagrimas, Mamoru permitió que se desahogara.- creo que soy demasiado soñadora y romántica ¿no crees? Pero creo que hice bien ¿no es así?

-¡si! Hiciste lo correcto- sonrió. Desde ahora la Makoto que conocemos será otra- tratando de animarla, - mucho mejor que la anterior

-¡si! Debo concentrarme en ser yo misma otra vez

-¡aja, aja figthen!- grito con un movimiento de puño cerrado, ella la volteo a ver

-¿Qué?-

-¡no, no es nada!- bajo la mano al ver que solo con Usagi podía hacer ese gesto cómplice, un chico los miraba curiosamente desde un lugar oculto, en eso se alejo un poco.

En el restaurant la chica llamaba al mesero-

-¿puede traerme más jugo por favor?

-¿no quiere ordenar de una vez?

-no, estoy esperando a alguien- respondió. En eso su celular suena.

-¡tienes que venir en este momento! Ellos dos están juntos otra vez

-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Por qué habría de ir? ¡El dijo que vendría a cenar!

- si pero las cosas no están saliendo como él pensaba, la chica se encuentra…

-¡Kelvin! Déjame en paz, ¿quieres? Solo dile que lo estoy esperando acá - dijo cerrando de golpe el celular.

"_Usa ¿no te das cuenta de que puedes perderlo_?" mas cuando el chico de las gafas llego al lugar la pareja ya no estaba ahí.

-¡no puede ser! Se han ido- dijo jalándose los cabellos

-¿le puedo ayudar en algo?

-no, gracias- salió corriendo pero ninguno de los dos se encontraba en el lugar.

El automóvil se detenía en la puerta de la castaña.

-¡dejar ir a Andrew de esta manera ha sido muy doloroso!- dijo ella- pero a la vez es placentero, ¿Por qué no lo hice antes?- buscando su mirada- ahora tengo el camino libre para poder amar a alguien más- le dijo, Mamoru paso saliva, era evidente que le estaba diciendo eso a él.

-¡creo que deberías de descansar!-

-¡no quiero! Si entro en ese lugar- mirando a su casa- me sentiré nuevamente sola, y entonces, el dolor volverá pronto- agachando la mirada, el suspiro al notarlo-¿podrías quedarte conmigo hasta que me duerma?

En el restaurant el piano había dejado de sonar, las luces de algunas áreas del restaurant se habían apagado y no quedaba ninguna persona en el.

-¡señora!...disculpe la molestia pero ¡Estamos cerrando!- entonces ella salió de su ensoñación y volteando ver al joven le sonrió tontamente.

-¡claro! Gracias!- deposito un billete y salió de ahí, tomo un taxi mientras que en el camino comenzaba a llorar desesperadamente, al llegar a la casa comprobó que él, no estaba aun ahí, subió a su habitación, se puso la pijama e intento dormir, pero no logro hacerlo, le dio hambre así que bajo y busco en el refrigerador mientras el reloj marcaba las doce y media de la noche, se sirvió un tazón de arroz y algunos vegetales, trozos de carne y revolvió todo, comenzó a comer y al hacerlo las lagrimas nuevamente luyeron por su rostro. Con cada que se llevaba a la boca las saladas lagrimas llegaban a sus labios comió hasta terminarlo todo mientras pensaba.

"_¡no puedo creer que lo hayas hecho de nuevo!, no puede ser, ¡me dejaste para irte con ella!... ¿porque? ¿Por qué siempre pasa esto?...pensé que había una esperanza para mí pero…. Creo que las he perdido todas, Seiya tiene razón, ¡tu no me aprecias!"_

Al terminar de cenar se sentó en el sillón con las luces de la lámpara para esperarlo y verlo llegar. Pero el reloj marco las dos, las tres y las cuatro de la mañana, ella aun continuaba despierta, entrecerrando los ojos de vez en vez y levantándose con el menor ruido de auto. Salió a la calle pero el frio la hizo desistir y entro nuevamente.

En casa de Makoto, el sueño la había vencido finalmente, después de horas de lamentos, y llanto en las que el intentaba animarla, la acompaño a su habitación, la castaña le dijo que esta vez las cosas serian diferentes que de ahora en adelante ya no la vería llorar mas por Andrew, que esa sería la última vez así que le permitió que se desahogara y lloro por largo rato mientras él la abrazaba y acariciaba sus cabellos.

-¡todo pasara pronto te lo prometo! Estaré aquí, no te preocupes

-¡y yo te prometo que, de ahora en adelante, te voy a querer como tu a mí!- confeso, al oírla el sintió algo extraño en el pecho, una mezcla de alegría por oír lo que siempre deseo pero también una angustia lo invadió y no supo porque.

El reloj daba las seis y media de la mañana, en el sillón de la sala se encontraba dormida la rubia quien había sido presa del sueño, al notar los primero rayos del sol, abrió los ojos y subió a la habitación de él, pero con disgusto comprobó que no se encontraba ahí y su cama estaba tendida, llevo su mano a el corazón intentando contener el sentimiento.

"_paso la noche con ella… ¡no vino a dormir!",_ bajo arrastrando los pies, ese día no quiso ir a clases, así que sumamente triste envió un mensaje a su amiga y permaneció sentada por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, de pronto se escucho el ruido del auto, instantes después la puerta se abrió. Al verla sentada con la mirada perdida y con el pijama puesta dijo,

-me he levantado temprano-camino hacia su habitación pero se detuvo y regreso- ¿esperaste mucho ayer?

Pasaron unos segundos, el vio su mirada perdida y finalmente dijo.- ¿Por qué siempre lo haces?

-¿hacer qué?

-¿te crees que soy estúpida?- levantando la mirada para encontrarse con la de él quien estaba de pie-¿Qué puedes tratarme así?

-¿Qué?

-¿porque dejas a la gente esperando?

-podrías haberte ido- se defendió-…entonces ¿esperaste mucho?

-¿crees que me divertí?...- levantando una ceja y poniendo una expresión que él jamás había visto- eres el único que lo hace, si tanto te gusta Makoto ¿Por qué no lo admites?

-¿Qué?

-¡lo sé todo!, se que te gusta Mako-chan y que siempre sales con ella- dijo con voz más alta de lo normal

-¿Qué dices?

-ni siquiera eres capaz de admitirlo ¡que idiota!

-¡no te permito que hables sobre ello! Ni siquiera lo menciones- levanto la voz y a ti ¿que te importa? ¿Por qué tengo que escucharte decir estas cosas?

-¿preguntas porque?- lo miro con odio

-¡si! ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Mi esposa de verdad? ¿Te crees que puedes meterte en mi vida?- decía sin sospechar como ella sentía que su corazón se destrozaba con cada palabra suya, apretó los dientes para contener su furia y no abofetearlo ahí mismo, entendiendo que lo que decía era muy cierto, ella no tenia porque reclamar, no tenía ningún derecho-

-es cierto- miro al suelo – no tengo derecho a decirte nada pero entonces ¿Por qué me haces las cosas tan difíciles?

-¿Quién te las pone difíciles? ¿Yo?

-¡me haces esperar! ¿Cuántas veces lo has hecho ya?- su voz se quebró y evito verlo a los ojos- ayer te espere, espere hasta que me dijeron que cerraban – el trago saliva y al oír eso y notar el timbre de su voz se sintió de nuevo tan ruin, tan perverso, guardo silencio como si quisiera evitar todo ese sufrimiento en ella. – y al llegar a casa ¡Te espere! ¿Cuándo vendrá a casa Mamo-chan? …es imposible que no venga a casa…- sus ojos se cristalizaron y él lo noto sintiendo un dolor en el pecho-..Debería estar en casa pronto, vendrá pronto, ¡no debe tardar!... ¡me pase la noche así!- decía y una lagrima rebelde amenazaba con salir así que ella miro hacia arriba para contenerla. Lo vio a los ojos- ¿Por qué soy la única que siempre espera? – el no sabía que decir ni cómo reaccionar

-¿te ha pedido alguien que me esperes?- dijo gritándole

-cierto, de ahora en adelante …¡no voy a esperar más! ¡Nunca más te voy a esperar!- dijo con rencor mirándolo a la cara, Mamoru sintió una punzada en el pecho, pero no podía hacer mas y no queriendo doblegar su orgullo dijo

-¡pues no me esperes! No seas exagerada, ¡no significas nada para mí, lo sabes bien!- termino, Usagi sintió como si todo se nublara a su alrededor, apenas pudo verlo con claridad y es que las lagrimas estaban a punto de estallar.

-si, lo sé, sé que no soy nada para ti, desde ahora- -… ¡tu tampoco para mí! -las lagrimas corrieron libremente por su mejilla y la imagen frente a ella se aclaro

Cuando el escucho eso, la miro incrédulo, sintiendo la sinceridad en sus palabras, ella limpio las lagrimas con la palma de su mano, y corrió a su habitación.

El subió y con fuerza abrió la puerta cerrándola con un fuerte azoton, luego se quito la chamarra de la noche anterior y furioso lanzo contra el piso la prenda, se quito el suéter y quedando semidesnudo mordió sus labios y se recargo en la puerta del closet, cerrando los ojos y respirando agitadamente, cerró los ojos y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, golpeo su cabeza contra la pared se jalaba los cabellos intentando en vano contener, el dolor que sentía.

Cuando descargo un poco el coraje comprendió que había actuado mal, que no debió hablarle así, siempre terminaba siendo impulsivo y arrogante con ella, ella solo se preocupaba por él, y él, el había sido un idiota al dejarla plantada una vez más, comprendió que tenía la culpa y salió a buscarla, la busco por toda la casa sin obtener respuesta, llamo a su celular pero jamás respondió, se asomo a la playa y salió a la calle para observar que algunas nubes se formaban en el cielo, no le quedo de otra que entrar a la casa, seguramente con la lluvia regresaría en cualquier momento.

_Ayyyy! ¡no saben lo feliz que me siento por terminar este capítulo jiji apenas puedo esperar para checar los comentarios amigas, perdón por hacerlos tan largos pero es que es necesario ya que no quiero que el fic llegue a los 40 capítulos o sería demasiado._

_Antes de seguir quiero agradecer y disculparme con todas sobre todo anahis, y Carmen quienes no tienen cuenta en FF y no pude responderles cuando actualizaría, niñas muchísimas gracias por todo su apoyo espero que me perdonen pero andaba muy estudiosa jeje, espero que el capi les haya gustado_

_Para todas como ven Usa comienza a tomar una decisión, Seiya se ha portado lindo y ha sido claro y sincero con sus sentimientos, ¿creen que merece una oportunidad? Si lo se Mamoru es un idiota me lo han dicho hasta el cansancio jeje pero ¿Qué se le puede hacer? Asi es el, irracional e infantil, espero que en los próximos capítulos todo se defina ya que los celos que lo invaden son muchos. Mi parte favorita en este capitulo fue al ver como el decía que Usa estaba embarazada y lueg dice ¡ahora si sabra de quien es el tazon de arroz! Jaja ¿no les parece posesivo? Espero que les haya gustado y me permitan saberlo con un clik en el botoncito de abajo. Cuídense mucho y espero verlas pronto en otros fics, besos a todas._

_Como siempre no puedo dejar de agradecer a todas las que se toman el tiempo para dejarme su rewiev._

_**Anahis, Carmen, cindyprincesa serenity, lunajade, jokkisere86, lerinne, Cristy, mirtiangis, Sandy-serena, serenity chiba 87, princess moon-light, nickita021, Luz cullen chiba, Patty ramirez de Chiba, neo reyna serenity, kitty_Tsukino, sailor lago, nahima-chan, usagi13chiba, osita, brisalunar, Dayyana, Lita-Japon, Loly Kou, anyreth, misaochinomori03, isabel21, mary, lis g, Lisytam, sailor mercury o neptune, amafle, usako tenoh, sailor lady y cherrie SA.**_

_A todas un beso y todo mi cariño, las quiero mucho no saben cuanto me han hecho feliz con cada comentario suyo, cuídense._


	27. Entre el amor y el odio

Primero que nada un beso y una disculpa a mi amiga **Nato** a quien en el capitulo anterior olvide nombrar ¡en verdad lo siento amiga! No sé donde tenía la cabeza jeje espero que me perdones, un beso y un abrazo

**NOTA**: Les recuerdo que la historia está basado en un dorama coreano, el cual he adaptado para su gusto, los personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y únicamente le dan vida a esta tierna y dramática historia de amor. DISFRUTEN

**ENTRE EL AMOR Y EL ODIO**

Mientras Mamoru descargaba su coraje en su habitación en un parque cercano una rubia suspiraba y recordaba todo como si hubiera pasado ayer. A su mente llego el día en el que ella conociera a Mamoru en aquel viaje a Hong Kong. Sonrió al recordar el momento en que vio sus ojos por primera vez y como ella se había emocionado de verlo en persona, desde ese momento supo que era un antipático arrogante.

"_¿Qué más podía esperar de el?"_ pensaba entrecerrando los ojos. Recordó como ella tuvo el atrevimiento de pedirle dinero prestado, y cual fu su respuesta, esta vez la sonrisa fue más amplia.

Un recuerdo más llego a ella, esta vez cuando el cuido de ella y le preparo sopa aquella vez que se enfermo, y cuando al final ambos firmaban el contrato matrimonial. _"¡ahí empezó todo!_" Suspiro, sus ojos se nublaron y sin poder evitarlo se cristalizaron. Después llego a su mente el día de su boda, volvió a sonreír al pensar en cómo en la luna de miel, el la había fastidiado en la cama haciendo como que iba a besarla para que ella se fuera del cuarto.

A su mente llegaron mas y mas recuerdos, como cuando él le canto para animarla, cuando comió comida de perros un día que ella no había llegado a cenar, en todos los momentos tristes y felices, el estaba presente. Las lágrimas la traicionaron mojando su bello rostro, vio al cielo y las gotas comenzaron a caer rápidamente, camino intentando cubrirse de la lluvia pero fue en vano.

La lluvia comenzó a caer con fuerza, Mamoru se asomaba hacia la puerta para ver si la rubia aparecía por algún lado, cansado de esperar tomo un paraguas y salió hacia la playa buscándola desesperadamente.

-¡Usagi!...¡Usagi-chan!- gritaba sin obtener respuesta _"no debe estar muy lejos, ¿Dónde se habrá metido?_" pensaba con preocupación. Sn darse cuenta de que ansioso por encontrarla ahora él se estaba mojando mientras se paraba en unas rocas tratando de divisarla.

En el parque y completamente empapada la rubia entro al único lugar donde podía refugiarse ya que el agua estaba cayendo muy fuerte, se metió a una cabina telefónica. Continuaba llorando sintiéndose verdaderamente abatida. Se abrazaba para controlar lo helado de su cuerpo, a causa de la lluvia, de pronto al ver el teléfono una idea cruzo por su mente.

Seiya caminaba por el parque, cuando una efusiva pelirroja se interpuso en su camino.

-¡hola Seiya! ¿A dónde vas con esta lluvia?- interrogo

-¡busco a alguien!

-¿estas solo?

-¡si!- buscando ansioso e ignorando a la chica quien acaricio su abultado vientre e hizo un puchero.

-¡veo que tienes prisa! ¡Todos me ignoran!- hizo una mueca- Usagi también, desde que ese estúpido contrato la obligo a unirse a ese baboso, ¡ella y yo…!- de pronto se llevo una mano a los labios y miro al chico quien la miraba extrañado

-¿contrato? ¿De que estas hablando?

-eh…yo..¡lo siento! ¡Debo irme!- intentando correr pero él la detuvo fuertemente

-¡explícame lo que quisiste decir!- la chica asustada y entendiendo que no tenia escapatoria solo suspiro mientras pensaba "_Usa me va a matar_"

Instantes después un joven de larga cabellera negra llegaba al mismo sitio buscando desesperadamente a la rubia, de pronto la descubrió metida en esa cabina observo como ella limpiaba su rostro, no hubo necesidad de mas, sabía que estaba llorando, sintió como su corazón se estrujaba al verla así, sintió una pena infinita y la necesidad de correr a su lado y abrazarla, su rostro se contrajo, en desesperado intento por abrazarla y consolarla. Camino lentamente pensando.

"¡_bombón! ¡No sufras bombón! ¡No soporto verte llorar! Tu no mereces sufrir…"_

Se acerco a ella, cuando la rubia lo vio sus ojos celestes se iluminaron.

-has llegado muy rápido- intentando sonar calmada. Seiya sin embargo observo el esfuerzo que ella hacía por no parecer triste, le ofreció el paraguas.

Momentos después estaban en el departamento de él.

-¡Taiki volverá más tarde y Yaten anda con Minako!-dándole unas toallas

-empezó a llover de pronto y pensé en llamarte.- Dijo ella

-¡hiciste bien en llamar! Le respondió sentándose frente a ella, el joven cantante no podía quitar la mirada de encima a la rubia quien se notaba sumamente triste, además sus ojos evidenciaban lo que ella trataba de ocultar. Había llorado, y eso le dolía en el alma al chico.

-además estaba preocupado por la forma en cómo te despediste la última vez que nos vimos…-respiro profundo, cerró los ojos y puso la espalda derecha para luego agregar.- ¡felicitaciones!...gracias por todo ¿nos vamos ya?- imitando su voz, al oírla Seiya dejo escapar una sonora carcajada

-¿tanto así?

-¡claro! Creí que había perdido tu amistad…

-¡nunca la perderás bombón!- dijo acariciándole la mejilla y deteniéndose en sus ojos.-¡te preparare un te!- dijo levantándose, sabía que algo pasaba y que ella no tenía ganas de hablar de eso así que el evito insistir o hacer preguntas incomodas. Cuando termino de preparar el te fue hacia donde se encontraba Usagi, pero ella se había quedado dormida, él le sonrió, y deposito la tacita sobre la mesa. Luego entro a su alcoba y salió con una manta, con sumo cuidado la cubrió y se sentó junto a ella, al verla paso una mano sobre su mejilla acariciándola.

-¿Qué paso para que estés tan triste bombón? Ese Mamoru ¿tendrá que ver en todo esto? ¿Qué debo hacer?, ahora se lo que esta pasando pero no se que pensar ¿en verdad estas embarazada?

En la casa de el matrimonio, Mamoru veía como la lluvia había cesado, caminaba de un lugar a otro y había marcado el numero de la chica pero este parecía apagado o fuera del área, noto como comenzaba a oscurecer, habían pasado tres horas desde que la hubiese visto por última vez y ya pronto seria de noche. En esos momentos el teléfono de la casa sonó, sin pensarlo respondió.

-¡hola! Usagi-chan- su voz sonaba desesperada

-¡soy yo!- menciono-¡te hable porque creí que estarías preocupado!- al reconocer la voz Mamoru sintió que le hervía la sangre-Usa esta acá en la casa en estos momentos.-

-¡pásamela! ¡Quiero hablar con ella!

-¡lo siento! Ella se encuentra dormida- al oír eso el actor dejo caerse sobre el sillón, una punzada en el pecho le hizo acelerar los latidos de su corazón.-así que no puede hablar- termino

-cuando despierte dile que me espere ahí, ¡iré por ella!-conteniendo su furia

-no es necesario- respondió Seiya- ¡yo mismo la llevare cuando despierte!- su voz sonaba tensa. – Y por cierto- agrego- ¡ya he tenido suficiente con esto! Estoy cansado de verla llorar así que…- volteo a ver a la chica para comprobar que dormía- ¡he decidido apartarla de ti!- Mamoru colgó el teléfono y fuera de sí lo lanzo al suelo, rompiéndose, jalo sus cabellos hacia atrás con desesperación y respiro aceleradamente, de pronto toda la ansiedad se había apoderado de él. Tomo las llaves de su auto y salió de la casa.

Mientras tanto la chica abría los ojos, vio rápidamente el cielo, el cual estaba completamente oscuro. Miro a su alrededor hasta que reconoció donde se encontraba, aun recostada en el sofá miro hacia la cocina.

-¡te quedaste profundamente dormida!- dijo Seiya sonriéndole sin dejar de mover algo en la estufa

-¡si!- respondió apenada-¿Qué haces?

-¡creí que un poco se sopa calientita te haría bien!- ella le agradeció regalándole una sonrisa que a él le ilumino el día. –también sería bueno que te dieras un baño

-¡gracias! ¡Lo hare!- dijo levantándose

-¡es por ahí!-señalo. El joven la siguió con la mirada, pero el sonido del timbre logro que el saliera de su ensoñación, camino hacia la puerta al hacerlo se encontró con el rostro ansioso de Mamoru quien respiraba con dificultad y lo miraba exaltado, el actor mordió sus labios para contener un poco su ira.

-¡no era necesario! Pero veo que has venido – dijo riendo. El actor sin quitarle la vista de encima grito.

-¡Usagi! He venido por ti ¡vámonos ya!- con voz entrecortada, los ojos parecían atravesar con rayos invisibles el rostro varonil del cantante quien lo veía de la misma forma.

-¡ella se está bañando en este momento!- dijo Seiya al momento que sonreía. Mamoru rodo los ojos y miro hacia adentro para comprobar que ella no estaba.

-¿se está bañando?- mojándose los labios- ¿Cómo que se está bañando? ¿Acaso no sabes que es una mujer casada? ¿Qué pretendes al traerla a tu casa y estando a solas con ella?- reprendió con su mirada fría.

-¿una mujer casada? ¡Creí que eras tú el que lo olvidaba!

-¿tanto te gusta? ¡Pues será mejor que te olvides! ¡Porque ella es mía!- menciono autoritario

-¡basta! ¡No permitiré que la sigas lastimando! ¡Lo sé todo! ¡Se que ustedes dos no están casados verdaderamente y que muy pronto el contrato se vencerá! ¡Así que ella podrá ser libre y yo luchare por ella!

-¿lo sabes? ¿Ella te lo conto?- pregunto sintiéndose abatido y derrotado

-¡no! ¡Lo supe por otro lado! Ahora entiendo porque la haces sufrir tanto ¿es que no ves lo mucho que ella sufre a su lado? ¡No la amas y yo estoy dispuesto a luchar por ella! ¡Así que de ahora en adelante no permitiré que la lastimes!- sin saber que mas decir Mamoru dijo.

-está bien que la veas, pero…- tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no ahorcarlo ahí mismo y tranquilizarse-… ¿podrías pedirme permiso al menos no?, se que son amigos pero… ella es muy ingenua, ¡no quisiera que jugaras con ella!

-¡pensé que solo tenias ojos para Mako-chan!- comento irónico sonriendo triunfal.-supongo que estoy mal informado,

-¿Cómo?- apenas pudo alzar la voz

-¡todos saben que la amas! No es un secreto así que no entiendo ¿Qué pretendes al tener al lado a una mujer como Usagi? ¿Por qué?- los ojos del joven cantante brillaban con intensidad, así que esta vez dejo fluir sus sentimientos- ¡tu no eres mejor que yo, porque al menos yo estoy seguro de lo que siento, y esto no es como las otras veces!.- dijo desafiante viéndolo a los ojos.-entiendo lo que dices, después de todo aun eres su esposo, pero ¡no estoy jugando!, déjame darte un consejo,

-¿Qué?- la molestia había desaparecido y en su lugar habitaba la incertidumbre.

-ahora que conozco mejor a Usa y que he sido testigo de lo que ha sufrido contigo, ¡no voy a darme por vencido! Así que ¡contrólate! Y no me subestimes-en esos momento la rubia salía de la habitación.

-¡Usa! ¡He venido por ti!

Adentro Usagi se sobresalto al escuchar su voz, levanto la vista pero no se movió de su sitio, estaba pensativa, dolida, Seiya sonrió al ver que ella no se movió.

-¡de prisa!- apresuro el joven de negros cabellos. Al no obtener respuesta, paso por encima de Seiya y camino rápidamente hacia la sala, la encontró sentada con la mirada en el suelo, sin pensarlo la tomo de la mano, la rubia abrió sus ojos al sentir su mano, y una sacudida invadió su ser, el la levanto y caminaron hacia la puerta.

Al llegar a la puerta ella se soltó de él arrebatándole el brazo, Mamoru la miro incrédulo, Seiya confundido también vio a la pareja, Usagi aun con los ojos tristes menciono.

-¡lamento haberte causado tantos problemas! Creo que debo irme ahora- le dijo a Seiya, Mamoru tomo su mano nuevamente

-¡vámonos!- dijo llevándosela consigo, Seiya cerró los ojos ante la impotencia y la vio alejarse, cerró la puerta con molestia, quedándose completamente solo en su departamento.

El automóvil deportivo se estaciono frente a Full House, durante todo el recorrido habían permanecido en completo silencio, la primera en bajar fue ella, seguida de él, entraron a la casa y sin preocuparse por encender la luz la rubia subió las escaleras, Mamoru encendió las luces y la vio subir, se notaba enfadada, y el no sabía qué hacer.

Después de algunos minutos el subió a su habitación, cerro con fuerza estaba realmente molesto y no sabía bien ¿Qué era lo que tanto le había molestado? Le dio vueltas al asunto y furioso lanzo las sabanas de su cama contra el suelo.

"_¡que tonta es! ¿Acaso no se da cuenta de las intenciones del? ¿Qué le pasa?. Ademsa ¡ese idiota!..¿Como se atreve a decirme eso?."_

Pensaba con enojo, hasta que no pudiendo soportar más fue a la recamara de su esposa, sin siquiera tocar abrió la puerta.

-¡Usagi! ¡Lo sabia! Sabía que eras una ingenua- dijo desesperado-¿Qué hacías ahí dormida en su departamento? ¿Es que acaso no te das cuenta? – La chica yacía sobre la cama con el rostro cubierto por las sabanas-¡eres tan cabeza dura para no darte cuenta! ¿Qué pretendías?- la chica ni respondió y el que ella lo ingorara lo sacaba mas de sus casillas.

-¡Usagi-chan!- grito, mas obtuvo la misma respuesta-¡te estoy hablando!- jalando las sabanas, para ver su pálido rostro y escuchar su respiración agitada.-¡Usagi-chan!- dijo con suavidad mientras tocaba su frente, la cual estaba completamente caliente.

Un par de horas después, el se encontraba en la habitación de ella, mojaba una toalla en un balde de agua y se la colocaba en la frente. Su respiración era pausada pero aun estaba ardiendo en calentura. Mientras esperaba, el se sentó en el borde de la cama pensando en todo lo que había dicho, trago saliva al recordar ese mal momento. Y mirándola dormir le susurro.

-lo siento…-se sentía arrepentido-me equivoque, ¡ponte mejor!

"_Seiya tiene toda la razón, ¡soy un miserable!... ¡no tengo ningún derecho a lastimar así a Usagi, la estoy utilizando y ella tiene todo el derecho de ser feliz, después de todo ¡Mako y yo tendremos una oportunidad, entonces ¿Por qué me porto tan egoísta con ella?, en solo unos días todo habrá terminado y cada quien podrá ser feliz con la persona que ama"_

Los rayos de sol se asomaron por la ventana, Usagi abrió los ojos y se sentó en su cama, mas grande fue sus sorpresa al encontrarse con el actor postrado a los pies de su cama, estaba sentado en el suelo y acomodo su cabeza sobre sus dos brazos en la cama de ella, frente a él, había una cubetita de agua y el sostenía en su mano una toalla. Se estremeció completamente al verlo así, _"¿acaso el había pasado toda la noche a su lado?_", ¡no lo recordaba!

Vio su rostro el cual era hermoso y sus negros cabellos despeinados, levanto el brazo para que ella acariciara su pelo, pero él comenzó a despertar, sin saber qué hacer, ella solamente volvió a recostarse y cerró los ojos. Mamoru la miro en silencio y una sonrisa ilumino su rostro, tomo suavemente su frente.

-¡te ha terminado la fiebre!- dijo sonriendo, luego tomo la toalla, el balde y salió de la habitación. Los ojos azules de ella se abrieron, se encontraba confundida _"¿Por qué él había cuidado de ella? ¿Acaso aun tenia corazón? Su actitud la confundía irremediablemente ¿Por qué a veces podía ser un completo ogro y decirle cosas hirientes y al minuto después cuidar de ella y ser un atento caballero_?"

Se paró de la cama y fue a darse una ducha.

Cuando bajo llego directo a la cocina, en la estufa encontró un tazón recién preparado, lo destapo para encontrarse con una sopa calientita. Abrió sus ojos más sorprendida y busco a Mamoru con la mirada pero este ya no se encontraba. Sonrió sintiéndose feliz, en eso el teléfono sonó, era la abuela quien la invitaba a desayunar con ellos.

Rato después ella desayunaba con Kasumi y la abuela.

-¿Qué pasa no tienes hambre?-pregunto su madre al ver que apenas y había probado bocado, contrario a otras ocasiones.

-¡no, no es eso!

-¿estas bien?-esta vez fue la abuela-¡te noto cansada! ¿No te has enfermado?

-¡no! solamente me dio un resfriado pero ya estoy mejor.

Una hora más tarde se encontraban en el consultorio de un doctor, quien tomaba su pulso.

-¿entonces estoy bien?-pregunto ella

-¡rabito! Deja de moverte.- reprendio la abuela-¿Cómo esta doctor?

-solo un poco resfriada pero nada mas

-entonces ¿no hay noticias sobre aquello?-dijo misteriosamente, Usagi la miraba divertida sin saber a qué se refería, el doctor sonrió.

-¡no!

-¡valla!- menciono arrugando la frente-¡creí que habría noticias!

-¿de qué noticias habla abuela?-pregunto curiosa

-¡está bien doctor! Deme algo para su salud y… – la recorrió de pies a cabeza para agregar-algo para aumentar la fertilidad- ante tal afirmación, los ojos celestes de la rubia se abrieron como platos y giro para ver a la abuela.

-¡abuela!

-está bien señora, pero no se preocupe ¡los chicos están jóvenes tómense su tiempo!

-¡ningún tiempo! ¿No ve que soy una anciana? ¡Quiero ver a mi bisnieto crecer! Así que dele a esta chica algunas vitaminas y hormonas- mirando Kasumi solo sonreía-¡y tu! Será mejor que te pongas las pilas, ya hablare con Mamoru seriamente.- reprendió mientras la rubia permanecía mas colorada que un tomate.

La abuela y ella pasaron a dejarla en la casa no sin antes darle mil explicaciones y recomendaciones y pedirle que se cuidara, Usagi no podía sentirse más que feliz al ver como ellas se preocupaban por ella, hacía tiempo que nadie se ocupaba de velar por ella y sintió cierta felicidad y a la vez cierta nostalgia.

En otro lugar Mamoru salía del vestidor de su amiga Makoto, quien recibió las prendas.

-¿entonces es todo por hoy?

-¡si! ¡He terminado!- dijo poniendo su mano en las bolsas traseras, ella le mostro una gran sonrisa y le enseño dos boletos

-¡taran!- exclamo,

-¿Qué son?

-¡son boletos para ir hoy a un concierto!

-¿esta noche?- indago el

-¡si!

-¡lo siento! No puedo ir, Usagi se ha puesto muy enferma y creo que debo llegar temprano hoy.- respondió, el rostro de la castaña se desfiguro desvió la vista

-¿está muy enferma? – el asintió-¡pues entonces deberías ir a verla! No te preocupes

-¡lo siento!- se disculpo el-

-¿nos vamos ya? Usagi-chan está en casa completamente enferma, menciono el chico castaño de gafas quien siempre lo acompañaba

-¡ya nos vamos!- respondió.

Cuando llego a su casa lo primero que hizo fue ir a la cocina, miro el recipiente lleno de sopa lo cual lo entristeció enormemente ya que comprobó que ella no había probado bocado, luego subió a su habitación, al oírlo abrir la puerta ella se acostó, el llego y la miro en silencio, luego llevo una mano a su frente pero ella la aventó. Soportando su dolor le pregunto

-¿te sientes mejor?- la rubia no respondió ni volteo a verlo-¿Por qué no comiste a sopa? ¡Debes alimentarte bien para reponer energías! Pero eso te pasa por salir y estarte mojando bajo la lluvia ¿Por qué no volviste a casa?- comenzó a decir-¿tenias que con ese tal Seiya?- Usagi entrecerró los ojos al oírlo.

-¡mejor vallamos a comer!-

Mientras comían él no lo apartaba la vista de encima.

-¿no deberías de comer tu también?- un poco incomoda al verse rodeada de platillos que el le había preparado y sin que el probara bocado.

-¡no! lo importante es que tu te alimentes bien- dijo sonriéndole, ella sintió su corazón latir al apreciar como él la estaba cuidando y le había preparado todo eso a ella-

-¡esta delicioso!- decía relamiéndose y probando los makis y los surimis, además de algunos fideos con salmón, también había algunos vegetales cocidos y finamente picados. El actor se levanto y tomando las medicinas se las llevo

-¡deberías tomártelas!- se sentó junto a ella sus rostros estaban muy cerca, la rubia sintió que le faltaba el oxigeno y el pelinegro también se sentía inquieto, ella las tomo

-¡gracias!- permanecieron observándose unos momentos.

-por cierto…¿para quién son las hormonas?- mostrándole los frascos. Usagi al oírlo, comenzó a toser ahogándose y el corrió a ayudarla golpeándola y elevando su cabeza- ¿estás bien?- ella solo respondió con un movimiento de cabeza

-¡la abuela insistió en comprarlas!- sintiendo como sus mejillas se ponían calientes, Mamoru sonrió y nervioso también soltó el frasco.

-¡espero que te repongas pronto! ¡Ahora debo salir!- dijo poniéndose de pie

-¡ok!- respondió ella, pero antes de salir el dio media vuelta y menciono con voz suave

-¡Usa!-

-¿Qué?

-¡cuando llegue tarde a casa o valla a faltar en alguna cita me asegurare de avisarte!- los ojos cielo de la chica permanecieron estáticos, dejo los palillos en el plato y volteo a verlo incrédulo, el mantenía la vista en el suelo.-¡no estoy acostumbrado a que alguien me espere! Y tampoco a darle explicaciones a la gente, ¡no es fácil para mí! ¡Así que lo lamento!-sonaba sincero, ella cerró los ojos y no supo que responderle en su cabeza resonaban sus palabras.

-¡a partir de ahora te llamare! ¡Y te explicare porque!- continuo él- tu…- se detuvo, Usagi miraba hacia la ventana repasando lo que él estaba diciendo, conocía lo orgulloso que era y sabia cuanto le costaba admitir todo eso- Tu… no es cierto que no me importes - susurro, las lagrimas se agolparon en sus ojos, no pudo levantar la mirada para no permitir que el la viera llorar.-¡me voy!- dijo, luego ella escucho la puerta cerrarse.

-¡vuelve pronto!- murmuro -¡no es cierto que seas una persona que no me importe! …mmmm, ¿Qué quiso decir?- levantando los platos para irse a la escuela.

Minako y Yaten estaban más que enamorados y ambos eran la envidia de la escuela. Seiya le mostraba su total amistad a Usagi. Aunque todos sabían lo que el en verdad sentía.

-¿Qué harás está noche Usagi-chan? Si quieres podríamos ir a algún sitio- dijo Minako-¡solas!-

-¡seria genial! Hace tiempo que no salimos

-¡es verdad!- dijo Yaten besando el cuello de su novia-¡lamento habértela robado!

-¡pues lamento decirte que Usagi no podrá ir hoy!- respondió Seiya cruzado de brazos mientras se recargaba en un árbol,-¡Usagi y yo tendremos una cita!

-¿una cita?- rompieron en risas-¡pues entonces tendrá que ser para otra ocasión amiga!. -La rubia de dos coletas solo se limito a sonreír.

-¡bueno nosotros los dejamos! Mina ¿me acompañas a la cafetería?- propuso su chico

-¡claro!- respondió ella viéndose en esos ojos verdes.

Cuando se hubieron alejado Usagi dijo:

-¿Qué es eso de una cita?

-¡es solo una broma bombón! La verdad quería invitarte a dar un paseo por ahí ¿quieres?,- ella lo pensó un momento.

-¡está bien!- respondió.

-entonces paso por ti a las cinco ¿está bien?

-¡claro te esperare!

Al terminar las clases, Usagi llego a casa dispuesta a preparar la cena, pero al llegar se encontró con su amiga pelirroja quien la esperaba. Ambas entraron a la casa.

-¿Qué hiciste qué?- pregunto la rubia levantándose de su lugar.

-¡lo siento amiga! ¡Se me escapo!- dijo acariciando su vientre de seis meses, se encontraba apenada- ¡yo no quise!

-¡espera un momento! ¿Qué le dijiste?

-¡pues todo lo del contrato y lo de la casa! Que se habían casado para que tú obtuvieras la casa y….-

-¡Molly!- grito-¿¡estas loca? ¿Sabes que por eso podría perder Full House? ¿Qué haría Mamoru si se enterara?

-¿y si hablas con él para que no diga nada?- pregunto esperanzada

-¡ahhhs! ¿Qué hare ahora?- dijo con preocupación mirando a su amiga mientras se aguantaba las ganas de abofetearla por su evidente estado.-¡si algo malo pasa! ¡Tu y Kelvin irán tras las rejas!- amenazo.

Eras las siete de la tarde Usagi se había divertido un montón con Seiya, algunas chicas tuvieron la osadía de pedirle un autógrafo o tomarle fotos, el siempre sonriente con sus fans las atendía. Usagi se sentó en la banca de un parque, pensando en la forma en como le diría todo.

-¡¿te has divertido?

-¡claro que si! Tú si eres divertido…Mamoru no suele ser así- dijo de pronto, Seiya cerró el puño al escuchar su nombre. -¡además para ir al cine con él, es una verdadera escena! -Revolviendo su malteada.-¡me alegro de haber venido!

-si tu eres feliz, yo también.- Menciono el- no me gusta verte triste- la rubia chupaba el popote de el vaso pero luego Seiya agrego

-¡gracias!

-debo decirte algo…¡la verdad es que…se que Mamoru no se caso contigo por amor- Usagi abrió los ojos al oír eso.

-debe haber un malentendido…- él la interrumpió

-me sentía incomodo contigo, pero ahora que se la verdad…-

-¡es que yo…!

-desde que te conocí- volvió a interrumpir- siempre he pensado…¡si la hubiera conocido primero!…¡si hubiera tenido la oportunidad!...¡si te hubieras enamorado de mi! ¡Si no te hubieras casado con Mamoru Chiba!- menciono, Usagi lo miraba en silencio sintiendo como su corazón latía cada vez más, se sentía descubierta y lo peor de todo es que se sentía mal con el ¿Cómo podría mirarlo a los ojos ahora? -¡si yo tuviera la oportunidad que tiene el!...¡no te dejaría escapar!- le dijo mirándola a los ojos. Usagi nerviosa solo daba vueltas al popote y miraba hacia el parque.-entonces pensé…que si un matrimonio no es real, entonces, aun hay una oportunidad para mi ¿no es así? ¿Me darás una oportunidad?

-¡yo…este…!

-¡no respondas ahora! Piénsalo un poco y me respondes después- el corazón le latía con fuerza. Y él no dejaba de verla-¡no te preocupes! ¡No le diré a nadie la verdad!-

En otro sitio un Mamoru reprendía a su ayudante.

-¿¡están locos o que les pasa? ¿Cómo pudieron hacer eso? ¿Se dicen ser sus amigos?

-¡lo lamento mucho! Molly no tenía mala intención solo hablaron además ¡no hay de que preocuparse! ¡Habla con él y ya!

-¿no hay de qué preocuparse? ¿Sabes que el está interesado en ella? Podría llevársela-

-¡no creo que ella se valla con él!, además el contrato pronto terminara así que ¡por favor dame una oportunidad no me corras! El bebe nacerá pronto- se arrodillo exagerando su petición tomándolo de la pierna, a lo que él no pudo resistirse.

Más tarde el volvía a casa. Pero al llegar vio el automóvil rojo de Seiya y eso le enervo mas la sangre, mordiendo sus labios y maldiciendo bajo del auto.

-¡buenas noches!- saludo el

-¡buenas noches!- respondió el de coleta larga-¡bien Usa! Me voy, piensa en lo que te dije-

-¡lo pensare!- dijo nerviosa

-¡nos vemos!- se alejo de ahí, Mamoru espero a Usagi en la puerta. Su mirada era de pocos amigos, la rubia llevo las flores y las coloco en un jarrón de agua sintiéndose observada por el hombre.

-¿y esas flores?

-eh, las….flores, este, ¡me las han regalado!- decía nerviosa, el dejo caer su saco en un acto de impaciencia

-¿Quién?- pregunto-¿Quién te las ha comprado? ¿Te las ha regalado Seiya?

-¡este..Yo..Pues!, quie-e-ro …de-cir- bajo la voz sin saber que decirle

-¿saliste con él?- indago sin preocuparse por ocultar su enojo

-¡si! Salimos un rato

-¿Por qué sales con él? ¿Para qué?- reclamo sin que ella se diera cuenta de eso

-¡solo tenia curiosidad por saber algo!

-¿Por qué tanta curiosidad? ¿Qué es lo que le preguntaste?- insistía sin percatarse de que estaba siendo absorbido por los celos, unos celos que jamás había sentido y que por lo mismo el no lograba identificar.

-¡algo!- volvió a responder ella sin decir nada concreto lo cual incrementaba más la ansiedad del chico

-no puedes darme esa respuesta ¿te estas haciendo la graciosa? ¿Acaso te ves a escondidas con él? ¿Estas teniendo una aventura- dijo al fin explotando

-¡¿Qué?- grito ella escandalizada

-sales con él, lo ves en la escuela, te viene a dejar ¿acaso tienen algo?- Usagi noto como su rostro demostraba enojo y se preguntaba qué rayos le pasaba, ¿acaso estaba celoso?, de inmediato desecho esta idea.-¿está interesado en ti? ¿Por qué te compra flores?- seguía

-¡y a ti que más te da, si me compra flores! ¿Me has comprado flores alguna vez?- pregunto

-¡sabes el desperdicio que sería comprarte flores!- le respondió

-¡cierto! Tú jamás me has comprado flores, así que ¿para qué discutir?

-¡no es así!- perdiendo la paciencia

-¡dejémoslo así! ¡No se para que te molestas cuando al fin y al cabo nuestro matrimonio es así!

-¿Qué?

-¡dentro de poco todo terminara!, ¡todo llegara a su fin!- el pelinegro la escucho y su semblante cambio. -¡tu quieres a Mako-chan! Así que haz lo que te dé la gana, ¡yo también hare lo que me de la gana!- lo miro con seriedad, el jamás la había escuchado hablar con tal intensidad y seguridad, de pronto sentía un miedo de perderla.

El sol alumbraba en todo su esplendor. En Meio Producciones, Setsuna repasaba con Jedite.

-Hm, la película no va del todo bien

-¡tranquila mi amor! ¡No es tu culpa!- la animaba su esposo

-¡claro que si! Estoy segura de que con un poco mas de publicidad las cosas serian diferentes

-¡por ahora debemos concentrarnos en el videoclip con los Three Lights

-¡tienes razón! De nada me sirve lamentarme

-¡por cierto! Hablaron de Londres, ¡querían saber sobre el contrato de Minako

-¡cierto! Lo había olvidado, llamare a esa niña para que firme

-¡no te preocupes ya lo hice!

-¡gracias cielo! No se qué haría sin ti- menciono y él se reclino para rozar su nariz

-¡te adoro Setsuna!

-¡y yo a ti Jedite!

La semana paso muy rápido, Mamoru había estado demasiado misterioso y no había salido de casa más que para encontrarse con Setsuna. Usagi noto esto, el chico se la pasaba en la casa y evitando a toda costa cualquier salida con el chico, incluso había invitado a sus padres y la abuela a comer para que ella estuviera entretenida, finalmente el día domingo, cuando los dos estaban en la tranquilidad de la casa y desayunaban Mamoru soltó.

-¡creo que deberíamos hacer otro contrato!

-¿Qué?

-¡si! Un contrato nuevo, ¡olvidémonos de este! Creo que fue bastante superficial. En un nuevo contrato podríamos arreglar y tomar en cuenta todos los errores que hemos cometido- Usagi comenzaba a escucharlo atentamente. – debemos hacer que todo parezca un matrimonio verdadero, ¡hagamos algo para aclarar nuestra situación!

-¿eso crees?

-¡claro!- dijo el – en vez de cancelarlo, debemos aumentar algunas cosas para que parezca real. – a ella se le ilumino el rostro, estaba siendo convencida-¡así personas como Molly y Kelvin no podrán echar a perder todo!

-¡tienes razón!- afirmo

-¡así que esta vez dejemos clara las obligaciones y lo que queremos el uno del otro- decía susurrando, turbando y envolviendo a la chica.

El resto de la mañana se la pasaron elaborando el nuevo contrato, Usagi tecleaba en la laptop y el la miraba impaciente, puesto que había terminado, sonreía maliciosamente mientras la veía y se acercaba para intentar ver lo que ella había puesto.

-¡no se vale!- le reprendió- dos horas después se sentaban en el mismo lugar donde hacía casi seis meses atrás habían comenzado con todo eso.

-¡lee el tuyo!- dijo ella dejando el papel

-¡hey! ¿Por qué es tan largo? ¿Cuántas paginas tiene?- indago pasando las hojas, ella muy seria y formal solo cerró los ojos

-¡tiene que ser concreto!- reía divertida- ¡primero! Queda prohibido el libertinaje entre nosotros, de esa manera podremos evitar que algo más suceda. ¡Prohibido entrar a mi habitación sin tocar!

-¿Qué quieres decir? De todos modos no eres mi tipo- decía defendiéndose-¡no me gustan las chicas tan pequeñitas y ruidosas!- Usagi lo miro seria-

-¡segundo!, al Salir hay que informar al otro con quien va y a donde va…numero tres ¡en caso de llegar tarde hay que avisar al otro inmediatamente!- el repasaba las líneas-¡cuatro! Si uno se ausenta toda la noche pagara cinco mil pesos de multa-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Qué? ¿No te gusta?- pregunto conteniendo la risa

-¡no, está bien!- respondió

-¡quinto! Cuando Usagi este ocupada y no pueda hacer las tareas, la comida, el aseo y todo eso ¡Mamoru lo hará!

-¿yo?

-…y cuando no esté ocupado me ayudara como cualquier ser humano lo haría- prosiguió.

-¿bromeas? ¿en qué puedes estar ocupada? ¿Eres un humano? ¡no olvides que eres una cabeza de chorlito! ¡un pollo!- rápidamente ella busco entre las hojas, y finalmente se detuvo en una y leyó,-¡oh claro! ¡Veinticinco! No puedo llamar a Usagi, cabeza de chorlito, cabeza dura, tazón de arroz, pollo o algo que se le parezca.- sonreía

-¿entonces como te llamare?

-¿Cómo me llamaras?-abrió sus ojos- ¡llámame por mi nombre!- el bufo

-¡sexta!, hay que decirse con anticipación los intereses de cada uno, no es interferir en nuestras vidas, la gente sabe que estamos casados y tenemos que estar preparados para dar explicaciones- respondió inteligentemente- ¡séptima! La cena será estofado o sopa, la comeremos y nos gustara.

-¡está bien! –Interrumpió ya desesperado- No es necesario leer todo el contrato- respondió derrotado-¡estaré de acuerdo en todo lo que quieras!

-¿Qué?- pregunto la rubia más que sorprendida-¿de verdad?

-¡por mi parte no tengo más que una sola petición!- depositando su hoja blanca en la mesa, ella leyó-¡el matrimonio no durara menos de tres años!- leyó el y por dentro reía

-¿Qué? ¿Tres años?- azoto la mano en la mesa-¡esto no tiene sentido!

-¡claro que si! Si nos divorciamos ahora que tenemos seis meses ¿Qué pensara la gente?

-¡no lo se! ¡Tres años es ridículo!

-pues entonces haz lo que quieras, pero has pensado en mamá y papá y la abuela ¿Cómo se sentirán?- sus ojos se abrieron y busco la mirada del varón-¡mama se opondrá! Y la abuela se desmayara y enfermara ¿te harás responsable de todo eso?

Unas horas pasaron en los que ella se mantuvo a solas para ordenar sus pensamientos, ¡era cierto! ¿Cómo podría hacerle eso a la abuela y a mama? cuando no hacían más que preocuparse por ella y demostrarle cuanto la apreciaban. Después de pensarlo entro y tomo la decisión.

-¡lo hare!- dijo caminando y tomando el lapicero, Mamoru sonrió triunfal con esa sonrisa traviesa que lo caracterizaba. Luego rompieron el contrato de seis meses.

-¡haz tomado la decisión correcta!- dijo el

-¡a mi, papá, mamá y la abuela me caen muy bien. cuando estoy con ellos yo, siento como si perteneciera a una familia.- suspiraba con melancolía, el joven de ojos azules la miro fijamente, no había pensado en como se sentía ella con su familia en todo ese tiempo y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal-¡me llaman rabito cariñosamente!, tu papa se preocupa por mí, tu madre me enseña mucho sobre cosas que no se mucho- sonrió, el continuaba viéndola-y aunque parezca agresiva la abuela ha comenzado a caerme muy bien. Estoy muy agradecida con ellos y…les he tomado cariño- decía con voz pausada-¡así que dentro de tres años…cuando nos divorciemos, será más difícil que ahora!- su vista permanecía fija en algún lugar pero en realidad no veía nada, Mamoru tuvo el impulso de tomar su mano para hacerle saber que contaba con él, pero no reunió el valor.

Pasaron dos días desde aquel domingo, esa noche en otro lugar…

-¡Seiya!

-eh….¡ah! perdón

-¿pasa algo?- pregunto la bella mujer que estaba sentada al lado suyo

-¡no! No Michiru, no es nada

-¡si claro!- dijo Yaten- lleva días con esa cara

-¿vas a decirnos que te preocupa?- intervino Taiki para evitar una discusión, todo ante la mirada inquieta de la chica de cabellos verdosos.

-¡no es nada! De verdad- tratando de sonreírles.

-¿Cuándo nos iremos a Londres?

-¡calculo que en un par de semanas! Además tenemos que permanecer ahí unos días solo estamos esperando las vacaciones

-¡que gran noticia!- dijo Minako. ¡Yaten podremos estar juntos, su novio le sonrió

-¡solo espero que Seiya lo disfrute porque si vas a ir con esa cara mejor no lo hagas.

-¡Yaten!- reprendió el mayor de los hermanos. Seiya iba a responderle.

-¡Seiya!. No nos gusta verte triste- dijo Minako tomando sus manos-¡en verdad te extrañamos! Sabes que si quieres algún consejo acá estamos ¿ok?

-¡si Minako! Gracias- los chicos sonrieron un poco mas aliviado y continuaron con la charla, después Minako y su novio se pararon a bailar y Taiki decidió irse a casa por lo que la pareja permaneció a solas, minguo mencionaba nada.

-¡Seiya!

-¿si?-

-¡cuando necesites de alguien con quien hablar! ¡Acá estoy yo!- decía la chica mirando su perfil

-¡gracias Michiru!- respondió el volteando a verla para encontrarse con su mirada cautivante y su belleza arrebatadora.

-¡a mí también me preocupa verte así! Por lo regular eres más entusiasta

-¡lo siento no quiero preocuparlos!

-¿quieres hablar de eso?- pregunto

-pues…- pesando- la verdad es que…

-¿es sobre una chica?

-¡si! Es sobre una chica- dijo, ella solo sonrió un poco incomoda

-¿y que pasa?

-¡me gusta mucho una chica, pero ella está comprometida con otro tipo que no parece apreciarle. Se que sufre y eso me lastima…

-¿estas seguro de que…quieres estar a su lado?, es decir, ¡Estas sufriendo!...¿ella…te ama?- el sonrió y agacho la mirada

-¡no!- Michiru lo miro con profunda tristeza

-¡no hay nada mas triste que amar a alguien que no está interesado en uno!- comento logrando captar la atención de Seiya

-¿te gusta alguien?-de pronto se intereso en saberlo y por alguna razón la idea no le agrado

-¡creo que si!- sonrió tímida acomodándose su cabellos

-ah-respondió, ambos permanecieron en silencio hasta que ella le dijo.

-pues, si crees que vale tanto la pena, ¡no deberías dejarla ir!- mostrando su sonrisa-¡lucha por ella!

-¡es lo que intento hacer!- suspiro ignorando el rostro de ella.

Michiru solo se dedico a escucharlo, puso una mano en la suya en señal de apoyo, y el la miro sorprendido para encontrarse con su franca sonrisa. Ella era una chica muy sensible y buena amiga, se decía.

Cuando el nuevo día llego a casa de la pareja, la rubia serbia el desayuno, más al verlo el actor abrió sus ojos.

-¿Qué es esto?

-¡son tostadas de pan integral con mantequilla!- con su sonrisa

-¿pero porque…?

-¡clausula numero 14!...una vez a la semana Usagi preparara tostadas- respondió inmediatamente- ¡ah! Además recuerda que hoy te toca lavar los platos

-¿lavar los platos?

-¡si! Numero 15, cuando Usagi prepare tostadas, Mamoru lavara los platos, ¡además también tienes que limpiar el jardín! Recuerda que hoy comenzamos con llevar el contrato y tus obligaciones.

Después de lavar los platos, Mamoru subió y bajo el contrato para releerlo .

-¿Qué tantas cosas pusiste acá?

-por eso hay que leer bien un contrato antes de firmarlo- reprocho ella haciendo un puchero y torciendo la nariz.

No paso mucho tiempo para que ambos se encontraran lavando la ropa, el se amarro una pañoleta en la cabeza al igual que Usagi y coloco un mandil de gatitos tiernos que ella misma le había comprado y que hacia juego con el de ella, al observarse atentamente al pasar por un espejo dijo.

-¿es necesario que lleve esto puesto?

-¡a menos que quieras echar a perder esa Hollister! ¡Seria una pena con lo linda que es!- dijo poniendo un dedo en su mejilla mientras el volteaba y refunfuñando exprimía la ropa, ella en silencio solo reía como quien comente una travesura. Subieron a tender la ropa, Después de ello, trapearon el piso hasta hacerlo brillar, lavaron los baños, ella con toda intención dejo caer un poco de agua sobre él.

-¡hey! ¿podrías tener mas cuidado?

-¡lo siento! ¡Deberías hacerte a un lado y no estorbar!- dijo pasando por encima de él, -Mamoru se levo una mano al puente de la nariz para contenerse y continuar con el arduo trabajo, limpiaron los ventanales y las escaleras, al final todo quedo perfecto. El se dio un baño y bajo vistiendo una camisa manga laja color blanca con algunos bordados de color azul en los laterales y un pantalón de mezclilla.

-¿te vas ya?

-¡si!

-¡no te olvides de comprar las rosas!- dijo ella con toda la naturalidad mientras leía una revista

-¡rosas! ¿Qué tipo de rosas? ¿Por qué?

-¡no lo se! ¡Aceptaste comprar rosas todos los miércoles!- mirándolo -¡leíste el contrato ¿o no?- limando sus uñas, el actor solo entrecerró los ojos y respiro tan profundo que parecía que sus fosas nasales estallarían.

-¿eso también estaba?

-¡claro! Está en la clausula 105- dijo con una vocecilla melodiosa

-¡hasta luego!- dijo apretando sus dientes

-¡que te vaya bien! ¡Cariño!- saliendo a despedirlo mientras cerraba la puerta y comenzaba a reír- jajaja ¡ahora si te pasaste Usagi! ¡La cara que ha puesto jajaja! Apuesto a que no se lo esperaba- reía mientras se sentía completamente feliz por tenerlo así.

**En la casa de modas de Makoto Kino…**

-¡debiste legar más temprano!- le reclamo-¡llegaras tarde a la entrevista!

-¡lo siento! Hoy ayude a Usa con las labores- respondió mientras se desataba las agujetas de las botas. La chica se quedo de una pieza al oírlo.

-¿por cierto donde anda tu guardaespaldas? ¡El chico ese!- cruzando los brazos

-¡debe estar por ahí!- dijo sin tomarle importancia-¡toma!- dándole las camisas y los pantalones.

La chica de ojos cardes camino hacia donde guardaría las prendas que su amigo utilizaría en la entrevista. Pero en eso se dio cuenta de que alguien hablaba.

-¡ya te dije que no Molly! ¡No te preocupes! ¡Logre convencerlo! ¡Deberías ver como se puso Mamoru cuando se entero de lo que hiciste…!- decía por el celular.- ¡Pero debes tener cuidado no queremos que nadie sepa de ese contrato matrimonial! ¿Qué seria de ellos si alguien se entera de la verdad?- la castaña llevo su mano a la boca para contener el grito que quiso escapar de sus labios. Rápidamente comenzó a recordar y a su mente llego una sola conclusión.

Cuando su amigo se hubo ido con Setsuna ella subió a su auto y se dirigió a la casa de la rubia, estaba decidida a salir de dudas, media hora después bajo de su automóvil y toco la puerta, Usagi abrió la puerta. Sorprendida la invito a pasar mientras ella recorría con la mirada la casa.

-¿Qué te trae por acá?- pregunto Usagi sirviéndole unas bebidas.

-pensé en preguntarle a Mamo-chan, pero te preguntare a ti

-¿sobre que?

-¡sobre ustedes dos!- menciono mirándola -¿están casados por un contrato?- la rubia se quedo sin habla.

**En otro lugar…**

-¡sabemos de cómo te fue en tu película! ¿Cómo te sientes ante tu primer fracaso?

-¡creo que no lo tomo como tal! El público es quien decide y …creo que aun hay muchas películas por hacer y que esperan expectantes- respondió de forma positiva-

-¡sabemos que te casaste! Pero algunos rumores aseguran que no eres feliz! ¿Qué dices tú?- pregunto un reportero, Mamoru sonrió nervioso

-¡claro que no! Soy un hombre completamente feliz, ¡haber conocido a una mujer tan estupenda y buena como Usagi …ha sido maravilloso!- dijo con sinceridad asombrándose de escucharse hablar así.

**De regreso a Full House**

-¡siempre me pareció que Mamo-chan se casara tan repentinamente! Incluso no tuve idea que existieras en su vida- decía Makoto mientras Usagi respiraba con dificultad- sin embargo, creí que en verdad tenían algo y el…¡te amaba!, pero luego pensé ¿porque razon contraería matrimonio tan repentinamente?

-¡no lo se!- pronuncio arrastrando las palabras-¡pregúntale a él después!

-¡se que él no me responderá¡ por eso te pregunto a ti- menciono con ojos suplicantes, la rubia miraba a la mesa evadiéndola. Para serte sincera..¡No me gustas desde hace tiempo! ¡Me caes mal!- esta vez los ojos celestes buscaron los de la diseñadora.- aunque a mí me gusta otra persona, cuando Mamo-chan esta a tu lado, ¡es muy doloroso para mí!, el siempre estaba ahí para mi, ¡venia siempre que le llamaba!, era un buen amigo, pero ahora lo he perdido- se quejaba-¡siempre me consolaba y me daba su apoyo!, pero desde que llegaste tu, ¡siento que lo he perdido!

-¡si te gusta otra persona y quieres a Mamoru a tu lado! – Interrumpió la de dos coletas-¡no es justo para Mamo-chan!

-¡lo se!- dijo agachando la mirada- se que he sido egoísta…pero desde ahora- decía con voz baja- ¡solo tendré ojos para Mamoru- Usagi sintió como su corazón se hacía pequeño-¡quiero volver atrás! ¡Empezar desde cero!- sus ojos verdes buscaron los de ella quien hacia un intento por contenerse-¡ayúdame Usagi! ¡Por favor ayúdame!- dijo soltando un par de lagrimas.

No sabía que hacer, miraba a la mesa y a los ojos de la chica intentando encontrar algún indicio de que era una broma del destino, si le decía que si, automáticamente estaría renunciando a él, pero por otro lado, sabía que con eso ¡todas sus broncas se solucionarían!

-¡a Mamoru…!- un nudo se le formo en la garganta- a Mamoru- la voz la traiciono esta vez y se le quebró, miro hacia el suelo para darse más valor, -¡a Mamoru le gustas!... – sus ojos mostraban su tristeza y dolor-¡por eso se caso conmigo!- Makoto sintió que el corazón le latía mas a prisa, comenzó a comprender algunas cosas.

La noche le había llegado a la hermosa rubia de dos coletas, sin embargo su belleza era opacada por las gruesas lágrimas que resbalaban por su blanca piel.

"_¿debí decir eso?...¡quizá no!...pero, ahora no tendré de que preocuparme..Después de todo ¡los dos se aman! ¿O no?"_

El sonido del teléfono el saco de sus pensamientos, con sus dos manos limpio sus lágrimas y tomo la llamada.

-¡Mamo-chan!- dijo con alegría al reconocerlo-¿vas a llegar tarde?- llevándose una mano al corazón- ¿en donde estas?

-¡Estoy en el bar!...no estoy tomando, solo vine con Makoto-chan, no olvides que tienes que cenar, pero no me esperes despierta- iba a colgar-¡oye!, no te duermas en el escritorio ¿ok?, duerme en tu habitación, ¡en tu cama!..Nos vemos. –colgó.

Cuando lo hubo hecho, Usagi aun con teléfono en mano decía:

-¡Mamo-chan! ¡No salgas con Makoto!, ¡vuelve a casa! Conmigo…¡no te vayas con ella!- en un acto que su corazón le pedía a gritos, pero que ella no se atrevía a decir.-¡ahora! Solo ven a casa, y cuida de mí.

En el bar, Makoto y Mamoru recordaban viejos tiempos

-¡cuando éramos niños! Creí que Andrew siempre cuidaba de mi…pero ahora que lo veo, ¡también tu has estado siempre ahí!- Mamoru le sonrió sin entender bien -¡siempre has estado a mi lado! Y no lo sabía, gracias por tenerme paciencia…¡Mamoru! Yo.. Quiero irme contigo ¿me llevaras contigo?- pregunto con los ojos cristalizados, Mamoru respiro, la miro incrédulo, ¡no espero tal confesión! Porque ahora si había entendido claramente el mensaje. No respondió nada.

Eran cerca de la medianoche, en el marco de la puerta, sentada sobre las escaleras se encontraba la rubia, recostada sobre sus piernas. Cuando el llego y la vio frunció el ceño.

-¡Usagi-chan! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡has vuelto!- se levanto y le regalo su acostumbrada sonrisa, la cual le removía la mas mínima partícula de su cuerpo.

-¡te dije que no me esperaras despierta! Y menos en el frio- reprocho el acercándosele-¿tomaste tus medicinas? ¿Por qué no has ido a tu habitación?-poniéndose serio, ella arrugo la frente y cruzo los brazos, al ver su gesto él le sonrió y después extendió sus dos brazos completamente hacia ella, tomando con fuerza lo que tenía entre sus manos. Al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que el estaba mas nervioso de lo que imaginaba pues su corazón latía sin control.

Cuando ella vio de que se trataba, volvió a sentir que todo su ser temblaba, sonrió, para luego verlo a los ojos, esos ojos que le provocaban mil emociones que hacían latir rápido y lento su corazón, y que lograban hacerla feliz cuando la miraba de esa forma tierna en que ahora la miraban.

-¡clausula 105!- dijo él con ese tono de voz que la derretía. Ella tomo as flores con alegría y las llevo a su nariz .Pasaron a la casa las depósito en agua sobre la mesa y ella preparo café, luego salieron a platicar al jardín escuchando el golpe de las olas romperse entre la arena del mar.

-¿sabes? El día que Seiya me regalo las flores, ¡comimos, fuimos a comprar y paseamos!- el lleno de celos solo atino a decir

-¿a comprar y pasear? ¡Que aburrido!

-¡no es aburrido! A mí me gusta salir a pasear, al cine y esas cosas.

-¡bien! – sin voltear a verla imaginándose a los dos juntos

-¡pero ese día…! ¿Sabes que dijo? Me dijo que él estaba enterado de todo, que sabía que no te casaste conmigo por amor- los dientes de Mamoru sostenían una lucha interna por el sentimiento que lo embargaba.-¡dijo que lo sabia!- al ver que el no decía nada ella continuo. Pero también me dijo otra cosa, desde que me conoció, ha pensado mucho en mi, si él hubiera tenido la oportunidad primero, si él me hubiese conocido primero y el estuviera casado conmigo…- Mamoru no quitaba la mirada de encima de la chica quien solo al hablar de ello parecía ilusionada.-¡así que cuando nos divorciemos! El me ha pedido una oportunidad

-¿Cómo?- la ojiazul no respondió.-¿y…que le dijiste?- pasando saliva por la garganta para disipar el nudo que sentía y que le estaba robando el aire.

-que debo pensarlo primero y responderle en un futuro- sintió algo de esperanza, pero aun así no le era suficiente, quería escuchar otra cosa-dime ¿Qué debo responderle?- levanto una ceja y se inclino para buscar su mirada-¿hice bien?, te digo esto porque, cumpliré con el contrato y nos diremos todo ¿eso acordamos no?- Mamoru continuaba en silencio, sin encontrar las palabras precisas, dentro de él los sentimientos eran encontrados, por un lado comprendía que ella solo sufría a su lado y que si el quera andar con Makoto, seria egoísta de su parte tenerla a su lado, pero por otro ¡se aferraba a ella! Y odiaba que alguien intentara arrebatársela de esa forma.-¡Mamo-chan! ¿Ese chico…está bien que me guste?

Un incomodo silencio se formo Usagi esperaba su respuesta y el pensativo y con el gesto inexpresivo miraba hacia el mar. Finalmente respondió.

-¡ahora que lo pienso! Yo nunca he salido contigo, ni te he invitado a cenar- menciono tristemente-¡siempre rompo mis promesas!-

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¡si quieres estar con Seiya Kou, hazlo!- fingiendo una gran sonrisa.-¡no necesitas pedirme permiso!- sentía que le pesaba el decir lo que iba a decir-¡después de todo! Tu corazón no estaba en el contrato. Nuestro matrimonio es solo un negocio- ella sintió como nuevamente quería estallar en llanto y Mamoru sintió un dolor intenso, como si se estuviera desprendiendo de algo que le dolía-¡tu corazón, es tuyo!

**Un dia despues**

Toda la tarde Seiya y Usagi la pasaron juntos, ella le platicaba acerca de el contrato.

-¡serán tres años! Yo, no puedo mantener una esperanza tanto tiempo-

-¡te esperare!- dijo el por toda respuesta.

En casa Mamoru esperaba con impaciencia la llegada du su ahora rubio tormento, al no tener nada que hacer después de las grabaciones llego a la casa y tal como Usagi lo hubiera dicho, el comenzó a limpiar la casa, limpio los muros, las escaleras, la cocina y el refrigerador todo esto sin dejar de pensar en ella, de vez en vez a su mente venia la confesión que le hubiese hecho la chica. Salió a la calle para esperarla, hasta que la vio venir con su uniforme escolar, su maletín y esas dos coletas rubias. Finalmente se sentaron a comer, pero él no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

-¿le has dicho a Seiya ya?-inquieto

-¿sobre que?

-¡sobre …que te gusta! Hizo un enorme esfuerzo para poder decirlo

-¡si! ¡Lo he hecho

-¿y que dijo?

-¿Qué iba a decir?- un poco incomoda. ¡De ahora en adelante yo me hare cargo de esa relación! Así que no intervengas ni te preocupes- tal respuesta acelero el carácter bipolar del chico

-¿preocupado yo? ¿Por qué iba a preocuparme por un cerebro de pájaro? ¡Eres un pollo que no piensa las cosas!

-¡bien soy un pollo! ¿Y que? Déjame de fastidiar con Seiya

-¡pues bien que sean felices!- con ironía

-¡seremos muy felices!- Grito ella logrando que él se enfureciera más y saliera de la cocina más que furioso.

La noche llego y ellos no habían vuelto a cruzarse palabra alguna, cansado él se paró a su lado.

-¿Por qué te pones así conmigo?

-¿así como?- dijo sin mirarlo siquiera-

-¡hago todo lo que quieres! ¡Te ayudo en la casa! ¡Incluso de te dejo ver a ese ..- Usagi lo miro intimidante-…con Seiya- dijo con dificultad, ¿entonces porque estas enojada conmigo?- reclamaba al ver que no podía soportar su distancia

-¡no estoy así por eso! Es por trabajo- dijo haciéndose la interesante-¡a partir de ahora tendré que trabajar más porque estoy escribiendo un guion!- el rostro de Mamoru cambio drásticamente y en el apareció una sonrisa placentera

-¿un guion? ¡Nuestro pollo…!- se interrumpió al ver como ella la veía- ¡es genial! Harás un guion, eso quiere decir que ¡al fin estas haciendo las cosas bien!- acercándose más y mostrando cuan feliz se ponían por esa noticia. -¡primero un libro! Ahora un guion

-¡por lo que tendré poco tiempo para ayudarte en casa!

-¡eso no es justo!- cambio su tono

-¡además no podre verte tanto tiempo! ¿Es es bueno no?- el arqueo una ceja y frunció la nariz- ¡ahora no me pidas que te prepare la cena! ¡Ya no soy más tu tazón de arroz!- se levanto de golpe dejando la computadora encendida-¿y por cierto! Vuelve a llamarme otra vez pollo ¡y estas muerto!- su rostro daba miedo Mamoru tenía pocas veces la oportunidad de verla así, ya que por lo general era toda tierna y dulce.

-¿no te gusta ser un tazón de arroz? ¡Pero si eso es bueno! Sin ellos no puedes hacer arroz ¡son geniales!- revelando lo que él no podía confesar abiertamente pero la rubia solo lo ignoro y no analizo la profundidad de sus palabras

-¡espera Usagi!- dijo exaltado, ella se volteo a verlo-¡creo que desde que hemos hecho el contrato te ha ayudado en todo! Pero aun sigues molesta, y no se porque…

Ella se cruzo de brazos y lo miraba de forma sospechosa.

-¡no se que es lo que te molesta…! Pero ahora…- se detuvo.-¡yo preparare la comida! – la reacción de la rubia no se hizo esperas, soltó sus brazos y lo miraba incrédula-¡también lavare y hare la limpieza de la casa!...¡espero que hagas un guion genial y se convierta en una gran película!- abriendo sus brazos y diciendo todo esto con emoción y sonriendo-¡figthen!,-cerro su puño y la animo como ella le había enseñado- ahora voy y te preparare unos Tepanyaquis de pollo- la chica de ojos celestes solo pudo abrir la boca quedándose sin habla, luego lo vio irse a la cocina. Cenaron y ella continuo trabajando, el se dispuso a repasar lo que grabaría al día siguiente olvidándose un momento de la chica, cuando bajo ya era muy tarde, la descubrió dormida en la mesa con la computadora encendida. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y acercándose apago la computadora, no sin antes guardar todos los cambios. Y luego la cubrió con una cobija depositándola en el sillón.

Lo días pasaron, la grabación con los Kou iba mejor que nunca y aunque hacían modificaciones y diversas escenas, ¡Se podía augurar que el video seria un éxito!. Usagi había ido a la escuela y Mamoru al encuentro con Makoto quien ya sabía del famoso contrato.

-¿no te parece que tres años son muchos?- decía ella

-¡pues no! Creo que si nos divorciamos pronto, podríamos levantar sospechas..- respondió el mirando al frente

-¡creo que seria mejor si Usagi y tu dejaran eso! ¿No crees?- buscando su mirada, el apretó sus labios y fingió sonreír

-¡no se!

-¡seria lo mejor para ambos!- el no respondió-¡solo hazme una promesa!- con voz lastimosa-¡prométeme que no sentirás nada por Usagi-chan!- el no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, la miro inexpresivo y no respondía posando sus ojos de una lado a otro- ¡prométemelo!- insistió ella tomando su mano.-¿puedes prometerlo?

-¡bien!- apretando los labios-¡lo prometo!- dijo con fingida sonrisa.

En la escuela Minako y Usagi hablaban, ya que los Trhee Lighs no habían llegado por la grabación. Minako al fin podía conversar con ella y la rubia se había sincerado confesándole todo, la rubia extrovertida no podía menos que sentir pena.

-¿y que piensas hacer?

-¡aun no se!- encogiéndose de hombros-¡me siento muy confundida!...pero sabiendo que el ama a otra chica, lo mejor es dejarlo ser feliz ¿no crees?- Minako la miro con lastima

-¿y tu? ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿De tus sentimientos? ¿Vas a dejarle el camino libre a esa zorra?- con enfado

-¡no tengo siquiera una oportunidad!-

-¡claro que la tienes! Ahora tu eres su esposa, ¡En tres años pueden pasar muchas cosas!- decía tratando de convencerla, Usagi levanto la mirada

-¿tu crees?- su voz se quebró-aun no se como pude enamorarme de un hombre como el..¡Es tan orgulloso!, tan irracional, ¡tan histérico!, pero cuando me mira, y me sonríe…¡parece otro hombre! Tierno, dulce… ¡eso me confunde!-

-¡Usa!- dijo acariciándole el cabello para ver sus lagrimas-¡no sufras así!, yo… no se que decirte para hacerte sentir mejor.

-quizá. Lo que estoy haciendo es lo mejor, Mamoru y Makoto se ven realmente bien juntos ¡son tan bellos los dos! ¡Ella es alta y tiene una linda figura!

-¡Usagi-chan! No digas eso, tú eres realete hermosa.

-¡si tan solo el…pudiera ser como Seiya!-

Después de la escuela llego a casa para comenzar a trabajar. Pero una llamada inesperada la hizo salir de su hogar. Llego al café un poco nerviosa, al llegar comprobó que ella ya se encontraba ahí.

-¡hola!

-¡Usagi!- le sonrió un poco forzada-¡siéntate! ¿Quieres algo?

-¡no!- dijo con seriedad, sabía que algo tramaba y no quería averiguar que era.-¿para que me llamaste?- la castaña sonrió nerviosa y se llevo una mano al cuello

-eh…bueno, Mamo-chan me ha platicado los planes… en verdad tres años parece mucho tiempo, pero aun así el esperara.

-¡no voy a renunciar hasta que él no lo haga primero!- le dijo

-¡claro! No quiero presionarte, no hay prisa ¡ahora ya no hay prisa!- sonriente- solo pensé en evitarte más problemas.

Un nuevo día llegaba, el trafico estaba en su punto, todos acudían a sus trabajos o a sus escuelas, en la oficina de Andrew Furuhata, el tomaba unos papeles sobre su escritorio, vio el encabezado y el titulo. Pasó rápidamente las hojas y vio algunas fotografías y se llevo una mano al rostro con evidente preocupación.

-¿Qué es esto?- le pregunto al hombre que estaba frente a el

-es la próxima publicación..- dijo un poco nervioso-¡desde el principio ha habido mucha polémica sobre el repentino matrimonio de Mamoru Chiba! Según los empleados del restaurant donde planeo su matrimonio, hay cosas que no concuerdan aquí. Aseguran haber visto a la chica, y no es su esposa. –Andrew cerró los ojos y aún no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo y escuchando.

-¡como se que es buen amigo tuyo! Lo he estado pensando mucho ¡pero es un bombazo!- moviéndose de un lugar a otro, el rubio aun permanecía estático analizando las palabras y la noticia que estaba leyendo.-antes de que alguien más lo haga, deberíamos publicarlo- miro hacia otro lado para evadir la mirada del ajabarde.

-¡detenlo!-

-¡pero señor!

-¡no quiero esto!-

-¡se que es su amigo pero comprenda, de todos modos alguien más lo hará!- insistió-

-¡no seré yo quien lo haga!- sentencio dejando los papales sobre la esa y saliendo.

En la casa de Mamoru y Usagi.

-¡lo termine!- gripo mientras tomaba el escrito en sus manos . Mamoru quien limpiaba las ventanas con su mandil, corrió hacia ella.

-¿es el guion?- lleno de felicidad!-¡genial! Nuestro pollo al fin….-Usagi se lo arrebato

-¡Mamoru! Hoy es el día que estabas esperando, ¡saldré! Pero espérame a que vuelva.- sonrió mientras se levantaba y el la vieja con confusión.

Momentos después la rubia esperaba a que Andrew terminara de revisar su escrito.

-¡me parece bien por fuera! Con una revisión bastara. ¡Estoy muy orgullosa de ti! ¡Es el final que esperábamos!- ella sonrió apenada y agacho la mirada. Andrew no podía dejar de verla.

-gracias

-¿tienes algo que hacer? Me gustaría evitarte algo para celebrar ya que la vez anterior Mamoru nos interrumpió.. Y además ¡quiero hablarte de algo!

En Full House Mamoru inflaba un globo tras otros tenían forma de corazón, los pego en la parte superior del ventanal e inflo otros más pequeños dejándolos regados en el piso, compro confeti y algunas velas, en el kiosco de afuera preparo una mesa, decoro con un mantel y unos candelabros, saco las copas, los platos y preparo una deliciosa cena. Sentado terminaba de escribir una frase con las velas en el suelo, entonces su celular sonó.

-¡Usagi-chan!- iluminando su rostro con una sonrisa-¿Dónde estas? Porque no has venido?

-¡escucha! Iré a cenar con Andrew ¡no me esperes para cenar y duérmete temprano- dijo

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Tienes que venir! Tengo algo que enseñarte- haciendo un berrinche

-pero no…

-¡te estaré esperando hasta que vuelvas!- dijo a modo de orden cortando la llamada.

La cena entre los jóvenes fue amena, Andrew intento no sacar a relucir el tema, ahora que lo pensaba muchas cosas comenzaban a tener sentido y no quería lastimar mas a la rubia.

-una vez le dije a Mamoru ¿Qué puedes hacer para tener el amor de Makoto? ¡Esta en tus manos!- sonreía, Usagi lo miraba con tristeza-¡tal parece que ahora la historia se repite!-Usagi quien no entendió el sentido de sus palabras dijo

-¿tampoco sabes quehacer con Makoto?

-¡no!- sonrió por su ingenuidad-¡no es eso!

Mamoru caminaba como león enjaulado de un lado a otro, miraba hacia el callejón para ver si aparecía algún coche y miraba el reloj con preocupación. De pronto entro a casa, un poco decepcionado molesto.

Cerca de ahí la camioneta del joven director llegaba a su destino.

-¿me estará esperando? – Andrew la miro de reojo-¡dijo que me esperaría hasta que llegara!

-¡es muy tarde! ¿No lo crees? Fuimos a varios sitios y aun así pareces no querer llegar a casa.

-¡perdón! Creo que he sido muy molesta esta noche.

-¡para nada! Eres buena compañía y me he divertido con tus chistes!

-¿en serio?...a Mamoru le parecen estúpidos- refunfuño

-¿haces todo esto para frustrar a Mamo-chan no es así?- ella se sonrió apenada al verse descubierta

-quiero que por lo menos me espere una vez despierto, ¡así como lo he hecho yo!- dijo sin saber que el joven había pasado por esa angustia muchas veces, pero que el siempre por orgullo había negado. La tristeza del rubio no se hizo esperar.

"_¡estúpido Mamoru!...¿que es lo que estas haciendo? ¡Eres tan ciego que no te das cuenta de las cosas! ¿Cuándo piensas reaccionar? ¡Pobre Usa! La está pasando muy mal y ahora que todo se descubra…¡no quiero ni pensarlo!"_

El carro llegaba a la casa, las luces estaban completamente apagadas, al ver eso la chica solo bajo la mirada completamente decepcionada.

-dijo que me esperaría hasta que volviera y no está en casa- frunciendo los labios en un gesto conmovedor, Andrew le abrió la puerta, yo siempre lo espero en la puerta hasta que llega- proseguía-¡yo espero lo mismo! ¡Mentiroso! –miraba hacia la casa, el rubio sonrió, ella bajo y se despidió.

Cuando entro, miro en la oscuridad pero con la u de la luna pudo divisar la silueta de él, en el sofá, abrazado a su cuerpo para cubrirse del frio, al verlo su corazón palpito y entonces volvió a sonreír. Entonces algo llamo su atención. Brillaba y se movía de un lado a otro, volteo hacia la ventana y se encontró con unas letras en el monitor de la computadora ¡FELICIDADES!. Su corazón se detuvo esta vez, vio un poco más arriba. Se notaban los globos pegados en la ventana y un globo en forma de pollito. ¡FELICITACIONES POLLUELA!. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al descubrir la silueta de otras figuras de globos, después vio la mesa con velas en la parte exterior, abrió la puerta y salió, en la mesa estaban las copas y hasta una botella de champaña, ahora sumergidos en agua.

Se sentía feliz, pero también nostálgica "¡_el hizo todo esto_!" realmente conmovida volvió a la sala y tomando una manta lo cubrió. Luego se sentó en el sillón de enfrente y lo observo largo rato, lo serán de su rostro lo hacían verse más guapo aun, sus cabellos despeinados y sus labios cerrados realzaban es visión. Llevo una mano y la introdujo entre sus cabellos acariciándolo suavemente, ¡Estaba más que feliz! Todo valía la pena por momentos como ese, en los que el parecía ser otro con ella. Incluso sintió un poco de pena por haberlo dejado esperando y perderse de esa sorpresa.

No pudo resistirse a no ver sus ojos azules. Y lo movió despertándolo.

-¡Mamo-chan! ¡Despierta!- él se levanto asustado-¡dijiste que me esperarías y te has dormido!- se quejo

No estaba dormido, solo estaba…- miro re reloj.-¿ya viste la hora que es? ¿Por qué vienes tan tarde?

-¡te dije que vendría tarde! Se disculpo-¡lo siento! Ahora dime ¿Qué querías enseñarme?- alzando las cejas y poniendo cara de misterio

-¿eh?

-dijiste que querías enseñarme algo

-¡ya nada!- respondió- ¡olvídalo!- ella conocía su manera de ser así que solo pudo sonreír

-¡vamos! ¡No seas orgulloso!- lo golpeo.

Segundos después ella se encontraba sentada, alrededor había velas que iluminaban la semioscuridad de la casa, con unas velas él había escrito ¡Figthen! Y le llevaba un pequeño pastel con una vela, se lo dio sentándose junto a ella.

-¡el primer guion de Usagi Tsukino! ¡Felicidades!- grito ella y el destapaba la champaña logrando que el corcho saliera disparado hacia arriba.

-una fiesta tan tarde-comenzó a reprochar-¿Por qué eres tan torpe?

-¡lo hice a propósito!

-¿Cómo dices?

-¡siempre soy yo la que te espera! Así que ahora quería que tu hicieras lo mismo- confeso apenada-¿te dije que hoy era el día no?- el ojiazul solo escuchaba y se horrorizo al descubrir lo malo que se había portado con ella.-¡además quería decirte otra cosa!- poniéndose seria

-¿Qué es?

-¡toma!- dijo dándole el anillo

-¡tu anillo!

-¡te lo devuelvo!- la sonrisa del desapareció en el instante-¡divorciémonos!- logro decir con dificultad controlando sus sentimientos

-¿Qué?.- sintiendo como su corazón se hacía pequeño y presintiendo algo malo.

-que nos divorciemos- repitió ella

-¿así? ¿De repente? ¿Por qué? ¿Paso algo?

-el dinero que te debía, y el contrato- dijo lentamente-¡te lo terminare de pagar cuando me den lo del guion, con lo que me has pagado estos seis meses, ¡falta poco!- por dentro ella se estaba deshaciendo, pero tenía que ser fuerte.-¡así que divorciémonos!- el no podía decir nada, en su mente sonaban las palabras de la chica y le estaba doliendo mucho el escucharlas

-si nos separamos ahora ¡perderás full House! ¿Lo sabes no? –menciono en un intento por convencerla

-¿acaso quieres que, Makoto Kino… la chica que has amado toda la vida espere tres años?- fue su respuesta-nuevamente se quedo sin palabras-¡divorciémonos ahora que somos amigos y estamos bien!

-no, ¡no quiero divorciarme!- moviendo la cabeza y apartando su vista de ella, Usagi paso saliva, no creyó que le costaría tanto

-¿Por qué no?

-¡porque no! ¡Estoy en mi derecho!- respondió torpemente

-¡eso no estaba en el contrato!- refuto

-¿y los sentimientos de mi familia? ¿Dónde quedan? ¿Te haces responsable de eso?- muy alterado y levantando la voz

-la abuela, mama y papa ¡adoran a Mako-chan! No te preocupes- recordando un momento en que los había visto juntos, el actor aprisiono sus labios, se sentía sin excusas-¡solo te pido que nos separemos? ¿Si?- introduciendo sus manos ente sus piernas.

-¿así de pronto? ¿Me estas jugando un broma verdad?- dijo conteniendo la punzada que sentía en el pecho y que lo hacía quebrarse al hablar.-¡Es porque no te gusta cocinar! ¡No cocines! Yo lo hare diario para ti- le sonreía con ternura

-no es por eso, es que, no creo que pueda seguir viviendo a tu lado-

-¿Por qué?- insistió él, y sus ojos brillaron a causa de lo cristalizados que se estaban poniendo pero ella no logro verlo, el cerro los ojos-¿te ha pedido Seiya que te divorcies pronto? ¡Es eso! ¿Quieres el divorcio para irte con él? ¡Olvídalo! ¿Por qué?- grito presa de la ira-¿te he dicho algo de que salgas con él? ¿Te he prohibido verlo?- Usagi no comprendía porque él se aferraba a esa idea absurda y la quería retener, cuando pensaba que seria totalmente fácil.-¡no puedo darte el divorcio!- respiraba con dificultad-¡lo lamento!- se levanto de su sitio.

-tampoco es por eso- dio rompiendo el silencio, Mamoru se detuvo y giro sobre sus pies para verla.-¡no es por eso! Ahhhh- suspiro

Mamoru permanecía en silencio tratando de encontrar alguna razón por la que ella haya tomado esa decisión, _"¿Por qué ahora? Si ya avían firmado un contrato por tres años? ¿Qué había pasado?"_

-¡te quiero!- confeso con voz apenas audible, el se estremeció al oír esas palabras, temblaba, temblaba y tenía miedo, no pensó escuchar eso.

-¿Qué…que dices?- de golpe sintió que sus pies se doblarían y que su cuerpo saltaba junto con cada movimiento de su ahora acelerado corazón.

-la verdad es que..¡Te quiero!- ella sentía un nudo en la garganta, pero su corazón no dejaba de latir, sentía un alivio al decir por fin lo que hacía tiempo su corazón y todo su ser le gritaban.- no se como …¡me enamore de ti!- sus ojos se mantenían pegados al suelo, y un lagrima se asomaba por sus pupilas luchando por liberarse de sus prisión.

Mamoru sintió las suyas llenarse de lagrimas las lagrimas al escudar la confesión, su corazón vibro, tenía un sentimiento extraño, que jamás había sentido y no sabia porque tanto dolor.

-¿Qué?- casi al borde del llanto-¡no puedo creer que estés bromeando otra vez con lo mismo!- tratando de sonreír, conteniendo increíblemente las lagrimas -¡eres muy cruel!- riendo

-¡no te rías!- respondió - el vio lo rojo de sus ojos y advirtió que sus ojos estaban luchando-¿acaso no me ves? ¿No te das cuenta de que sufro?- el apretaba los puños-¡me duele! ¡Me duele porque no puedo seguir así! Así que por favor ¡dejémoslo! – Miro a la nada para luego verlo a los ojos-¡dejemos esto por favor!- sus ojos lo miraban suplicantes. El respiro largo y tendido, pensando en que responder, no podía ser tan cruel y verla sufrir, le estaba partiendo el alma el verla en ese estado.

-¡tonta!...-se formo un largo silencio- no deberías haberme dicho esto- se esforzó por sonreírle pero la verdad es que el también quería llorar y no sabía porque-si me dices eso…entonces si que no podremos estar juntos.- menciono con dolor-

-¡lo se! Por eso ¡divorciémonos! ¡Divorciémonos!...- sus ojos se posaron sobre sus pies, pero en realidad no veían nada- y se feliz con Makoto Kino-¡divorciémonos!- repitió con las lagrimas traicionándolas.

Desde su sitio Mamoru solo cerró los ojos y movió la cabeza, luego agacho la mirada quería detenerla, decirle que no la dejaría, pero al oírla se dijo que no podía ser tan cruel para lastimarla de esa forma. Movía la cabeza y en silencio observaba como unas gruesas lagrimas delataban el dolor de la rubia, miro al suelo y oprimió sus puños con fuerza. Ella no lo vio pero las lagrimas se hicieron presentes en el, quien dándose vuelta para no verla le respondió.

-¡lo siento Usa!- levanto la mirada en un intento por reprimir las saladas lagrimas y suspiro-¡a partir de ahora! …Ya no puedo estar contigo. Introdujo sus manos en sus bolsillos y con sus dientes apretó sus labios.

Usagi escucho atentamente su respuesta sintiendo un dolor más grande incluso que el que había sentido alguna vez. Y lloro desconsolada, viendo como el caminaba alejándose de ella, como si no le importara. Como si quisiera huir de ella, el sentimiento la quemaba, pero se permitió llorar esta vez sabía que era lo mejor, y había tomado la decisión correcta. Después de todo ¡no podía vivir con él, ni sin él!.

Snif! Snif!...ayy llore al revivir esta escena! ¿es que si ustedes supieran? Agghh! ¡como me enoja saber que Mamoru es un completo ciego y tonto al no darse cuenta de lo que realmente siente por ella ¿ustedes ven el sentimiento? ¡yo si! Bueno al menos es intente transcribirles.

Chicas me siento feliz, por concluir este capítulo tan importante. Espero como loca sus conclusiones conjeturas amenazas y demás jaja, comencé a escribir Amor en frecuencia pero termine con este jaja que loco, pero ya tengo casi en un 85 porciento el otro fi casi que espero poder subirlo el lunes o martes ¿ok? Quise subirles esta ya que con este faltan 5 capis para el gran final, oh ¿Cómo terminara esto? Se pone muy dramático el asunto, espero sus comentarios las quiero mucho le mando un enorme beso. XOXO.

Quiero dar las gracias a:

**Cherrie SA, Mapi, Serenitychiba, sailor lago, natsh, brisalunar, Carmen, lerinne, Neo Reyna Serenity, ali-chan6, cecy, KIRA MOON XKARLATA, Daniela, Usagi13chiba, cristydechiba, ale-are, mitsuko2000, joana, Hotaru no hikaru, Malistrix, LOLIS TRSITAN, isabel20, Paolac78, Marijo de chiba, Dayanna, cristhal, CEUSCOLO, shiru chiba, LITA JAPON, varonessa, Patty Ramirez de Chiba, Sailor Lady, jokkisere86, kary, anyreth, perla, luz cullen chiba, sakuramoon, amafle, nahima-chan, Anahis, sailor O, Usagi-fox-chiba, mirtiangis, Neoreina-sailormoon, Sandy-serena,Tefa sakura, Loly kou, kAt y sa.**

A todas les agradezco no saben cómo me hacen reír con cada comentario suyo y sobre todo con las ideas que tienen en mente para desaparecerá Makoto jajaja, a ti que estás leyendo este fic también te agradezco y te dejo un saludo.


	28. Tarde

NOTAS:- Sailor Moon así como los personajes que intervienen en la historia, o me pertenecen, solo le dan vida.

**TARDE**

La noche era fría, a causa de la lluvia que en el exterior había, pero más fría aun era el ambiente en el interior de aquella hermosa y enorme casa, la cual se encontraba en penumbras, ninguno de sus habitantes lograba dormir, en la alcoba principal, sentado a los pies de su cama con las rodillas pegándole en el pecho se encontraba el pelinegro. Sus ojos lloraban, no sabía porque sentía esa necesidad de desahogarse, de llorar, entre sus manos sostenía la pequeña joya la cual le había devuelto su "esposa" momentos antes, pensaba en ella y en lo que le había dicho.

Por otro lado Usagi, aun con la ropa puesta y acostada cerraba los ojos con fuerza, como si eso lograra calmar las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro, el dolor en el pecho era inmenso, como jamás lo imagino. Sostenía con fuerza la fotografía de sus padres, tratando de encontrar algún apoyo o ayuda que aliviara su dolor. Más ellos solo le ofrecía la cálida sonrisa y el amor capturado de ese instante, entre ellos ella también reía feliz.

En otro lugar, alguien más sentía un dolor similar al de la rubia, en su departamento Seiya caminaba de un lado a otro intentando encontrar una solución a sus problemas, su desesperación crecía día con día, y más al comprobar como ella estaba sufriendo al lado de un tipo que ni la merecía ni sentía nada por ella.

"_¡tengo que encontrar una solución y rápido!, no permitiré que mi bombón sufra mas." _Pensó con determinación.

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE**

Mamoru bajo sin ánimos de hacerlo más se encontró con que ella ya no estaba, en la mesa estaba servido su desayuno, sonrió forzadamente aun decaído de ánimos por lo que había pasado el día anterior.

En la escuela de Usagi, Seiya y ella tomaban el almuerzo mientras platicaban. Seiya trataba de hacerla sentir mejor y es que para todos era evidente el estado de ánimo de la chica, se notaba decaída y en su rostro había un semblante triste el cual la hacía perder el brillo y picardía que la caracterizaban.

-¿y bien como te fue con el guion?

-muy bien, creo que les ha gustado y pronto seré muy famosa- dijo con aire interesante mientras comía, él le sonrió, sabía que ella podía sonreír así el mundo se estuviera terminando.

-¡me alegro por ti!- sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa que hubiera cautivado a cualquiera, la expresión en su mirada era de profunda ternura.

-¡gracias!- sintiéndose intimidada por el.

-¿por cierto, que dice Mamoru?-incapaz de soportar más la duda que lo embargaba.

-¡le he dicho que nos separemos!- soltó de repente como si estuviera dando los buenos días. Seiya abrió los ojos y la miro a un incrédulo

-¿y qué dijo?

-¡dijo que estaba bien!- mas esta vez no sonó tan segura como la vez anterior, en su voz podía percibirse el dolor-lo bueno de todo esto es que…Mamo-chan y Mako-chan podrán estar juntos- levantando la cabeza y revelando lo difícil que era para ella asimilarlo. Seiya la vio atentamente- además así puedo recuperar Full House- el cantante no pasaba por alto la actitud de la chica y suspirando la escuchaba -¡es un final feliz en todos los aspectos!- sonando positiva eso lo conmovió aun mas _"¿Cómo podía decir que era un final feliz cuando ella estaba sufriendo?"_ ella tomo la taza de té y sonrió serena.

/

En la casa, completamente a solas, Mamoru se asomaba a un balcón para admirar la preciosa vista que tenia rente a él, en busca de un poco de paz, pero ni las olas del mar y el sonido del viento lograron ese efecto, al sentir la casa vacía su ansiedad crecía mas, ¡que diferente era aquel lugar sin ella!, tomo el anillo y lo acariciaba, apretando con fuerza sus labios.

"_¡no puedo seguir así!...Usagi está sufriendo y yo… ¡yo no puedo hacer nada por evitarlo! Lo único que hago es…¡dañarla aun más!"_

Decidido tomo un teléfono.

-¡Jedite! ¡Soy yo!- pronuncio pausadamente pensando en la mejor forma de decirlo- Por favor búscame un departamento, ¡que sea limpio y silencioso!

-¿¡qué?- pegunto el rubio, levantándose de golpe y viendo al interior de la recamara donde su esposa se encontraba.

-¡Cuánto antes mejor!-

-¡Mamoru! ¡Explícame por que…!

El actor no lo dejo continuar- ¡por favor! No le digas nada a Setsuna.

Momentos después Usagi regresaba de la escuela, entro a la cocina y rápidamente fue a preparar la comida, mas ya estaba lista, Mamoru bajo las escaleras y la vio, sus miradas se encontraron por un momento sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada, Mamoru desvió la mirada hacia otro punto y cerro el puño, no se sentía capaz de verla a los ojos, ella sonrió triste. Se sentaron a comer, mas el silencio era tan doloroso para ella y también para él.

-¿no tienes nada que hacer hoy?- interrogo ella incapaz de poder estar en silencio

-¡no!- respondió dándole una fugaz mirada

-¿entonces cuando terminaran el video? ¿saldrá pronto?-sin dejar de probar los panecillos.

-¡terminamos de filmar esta semana y la fecha del lanzamiento será en aproximadamente un mes!

-¡bien!- contenta por haber logrado unas cuantas palabras.

-¿sabes?, voy a comprarme un departamento- el corazón y la respiración de la rubia parecieron detenerse, el golpe fue duro, pero ella solo intento respirar profundamente sintiendo como el aire dolía al entrar en sus pulmones.-¡apenas esté listo, me iré!- continuo el, luego recorrió la casa-¡quédate los muebles!.

-¿Por qué yo? ¡Si todo esto es tuyo!- respondió cuando fue capaz de hacerlo

-si no los quieres…- continuo el- ¡tíralos o regálalos!

-¿Qué le vas a decir a tu familia?- la tristeza y la angustia podían sentirse en su pregunta más el no le respondió.

/

En casa de la familia Chiba la abuela tenía un periódico en manos.

-¿Qué es esto?- se preguntaba asombrada y a la vez al punto de un colapso nervioso-¿Cómo pueden publicar una noticia así?

-¿Qué es mama?- la noticia carecía de imagen, pero por las fechas de la boda y algunas otras cosas reveladas en el articulo parecía ser de quien pensaban.

-dice que cambio de prometida y se caso- Kasumi rio –

-¡que tontería!...dice que cambio la novia. ¿Por qué?

- ¡no lo sé! -Continúo la abuela aun con el ceño fruncido

-¡no se lo digas a Takashi!- suplico Kasumi-¡ahora que comienzan a llevarse mejor y a hablarse! Lo usara contra el,- luego sonrió- desde que esta con Usagi-chan, la relación entre Mamoru y Takashi ha mejorado

-¡rabito es linda y tierna!- decía la abuela con el rostro iluminado

-¡si es cierto!- respondió su suegra-al principio me preocupaba un poco, ¡parecía una chiquilla! Pero Mamoru hizo bien al casarse con ella, sé que no hay nadie mejor que ella para mi hijo- con la felicidad pintada en su rostro.

/

Al mismo tiempo en otro sitio Setsuna cerraba furiosa el mismo artículo.

-¡otra noticia!- suspirando mientras Jedite acababa de escuchar lo que ella había leído y sin ser capaz de ver a su esposa a los ojos metió las manos al bolsillo-¡parece ser que es Mamoru! ¿Verdad?

-¡si! Creo que así es- respondió rápidamente Jedite- ya estamos recibiendo llamadas. Preguntan si el articulo es sobre el- la puerta sonó y dejo entrar a un tímido y cohibido chico de gafas y cabellos castaños-

-¿me mando llamar?-

-¡si Kelvin! ¡Siéntate!- ordeno Setsuna, el miro a la mujer y un presentimiento se apodero de el, también había oído sobre la noticia y sabia que esto no pintaba para nada bien.

- es sobre Mamoru y Makoto, dime ¿aun salen juntos?-inicio. El chico se puso nervioso

-si, algunas veces salen- Setsuna cerró los ojos en señal de derrota

-¿Cómo puede ser?- grito Jedite-¡te dije que evitaras que salieran juntos!- le reprendió

-pero si ya lo intente, se ven en la tienda de ropa platican, luego salen y se toman algo- Setsuna volvió a suspirar con la mirada fría

-¡Aun cuando les dije que no lo hicieran!- cruzando sus brazos-¿Qué voy a hacer?

-¡perdón que diga esto!- comenzó el- pero Makoto lo busca y lo llama aun sabiendo que el es casado. ¡No tiene respeto!- decía exaltado e indignado- ¿un matrimonio por contrato sigue siendo un matrimonio no? ¿ En dónde queda Usa entonces?- decía enojado, la pareja intercambio un par de miradas por lo que habían escuchado.

-¿matrimonio por contrato?- pregunto la morena-¿has dicho matrimonio por contrato?- Kelvin se desvaneció en su asiento. Tenía muchas explicaciones que dar

/

Mientras tanto en Full House las cosas estaban insoportables, Mamoru evadía todo lo que podía a la rubia quien hacia intentos en vano por permanecer cerca de el, si ella iba a la cocina el corría a la sala a ver tele, aunque jamás lo hacía, si ella lo seguía a la sala el se iba al jardín, si ella iba al jardín a regar las plantas el se metía a la biblioteca. Usagi lo veía alejarse con tristeza pensaba que al menos podrían terminar en buenos términos.

-¿soy la única con el corazón roto?- le dijo cuando se canso de ese juego, pero el deteniéndose, cerró los ojos, suspiro y cerro el libro para continuar caminando. Molesta encendió a computadora y comenzó a avanzar en el guion, el cual le habían corregido algunos detalles mínimos, mas su cabeza no lograba concentrarse en nada y término ofuscada hablando con la grabadora, de pronto su celular sonó.

-¿Usagi-chan? Soy Setsuna, ¿estas libre?- pregunto-quisiera invitarte a comer- dijo jugando con los cables del teléfono ante la mirada de su esposo-¡seria genial si Mamoru no se entera de esto!

-¡está bien!

**Rato después**:

Usagi entraba a la enorme residencia detallada con un exquisito y fino gusto, los muebles eran torneados y elegantes, los cuadros predominaban habiendo todo tipo de pinturas y de esculturas en la casa las paredes eran de un suave naranja con beige.

-siéntate- dijo Setsuna sonriéndole

-¡que hermosa casa!- decía ella maravillada, la peli verde solo sonrió un poco nerviosa y analizando a la rubia a quien le ofreció un jugo de naranja.

-Usa, no me gusta andar con rodeos ¡así que seré directa!- un poco cabizbaja-Usagi levanto la vista un poco angustiada.

-¡tu matrimonio es por contrato! ¿Verdad? ¡Lo he escuchado por ahí!- la rubia permaneció estática, ante la mirada fija de Setsuna

-¿eh?- fue lo único que pudo decir, su corazón se acelero de pronto.

-¿contrato o no? ¡Eso no me importa! …-termino aun con los ojos de la rubia en shock-no sé si lo sepas pero el rating de Mamoru bajo un poco después de la boda- desvió un poco la vista- parece ser que al final, las fans no lo aceptaron del todo, y después de eso…la película ha sido un total fracaso, ahora mismo no tiene un contrato firmado y han rechazado algunos proyectos que teníamos en mente,- Usagi no sabía que decir, en realidad ignoraba todo eso.

-n-no lo sabía

-¡si otro escándalo estalla! Será muy duro

-yo- decía

-¡olvídense de el departamento!- ordeno-¡a partir de ahora habrá muchas publicaciones sobre esto!.- le dijo mirándola de una manera extraña- en realidad esto debería decírselo a Mamoru, pero lo conozco muy bien, así que te lo digo a ti

Usagi suspiro profundamente y Setsuna la miro una vez más.

-si en verdad te importa aunque sea un poco ¡aguanta un poco más! ¡Solo un poco!- dijo de manera suplicante

-¡está bien!- respondió con resignación.

-¡gracias Usagi! ¡no sabes cuánto te agradezco el favor!- se levanto para ver a su esposo quien hasta ese momento entraba a la sala.-¡Jedite! ¿puedes llevar a Usagi? ¡necesito ir a otro lado ahora!

-¡claro!-sin apartar la vista de la morena-¡vamos Usagi! ¡dime a donde te llevo!

-¡gracias Jedite! ¡nos vemos Setsuna!-ella le sonrió agradecida y estrecho su mano con fuerza-¡prométeme que pase lo que pase serás fuerte!- la rubia no comprendió mucho solo le sonrió y salió de aquel lugar, Jedite sin embargo le dijo

-¿A dónde piensas ir?

-¡ya te platicare después!

-cuando te veo así de determinada me asustas

-¡no pierdas cuidado!- coloco una mano en su pecho y le dio un suave beso en los labios-¡nos vemos más tarde!

Setsuna bajaba del auto y con paso firme se adentro a la tienda de la conocida diseñadora, quien al verla solamente pudo desviar la mirada, dejo de atender a su cliente disculpándose y se puso frente a ella.

-¿ahora que?- menciono con orgulo

-¡deja en paz a Mamoru! ¡te lo advierto!- ella cerró la boca y miro al suelo- se los he dicho muchas veces ya pero ahora ¡te lo suplico! ¿Sabes lo difícil que es para el? –Makoto le daba la espalda sintiéndose incapaz de mirarla, sabía que estaba cometiendo un error, pero no podía evitarlo.

-no puedo hacer eso

-¡Un matrimonio por contrato es un matrimonio!-menciono Setsuna

-¿Qué?-ahora si había logrado que se girara para verla, la morena prosiguió

-la gente sabe que Mamoru es un hombre casado, Si quieres verlo y estar con el, ¡hazlo cuando este divorciado! ¡Ahora su carrera está en una etapa difícil! Así que ¡no lo veas más! Si en verdad lo estimas ¡aléjate!

-¿porque haría eso?

-¡por que su carrera se está arruinando! ¡la película no ha salido como se esperaba!- se llevo una mano al corazón, -¡todo es por tu culpa! Los han visto, ¡han comentado sobre su relación! Y si el se separa, ¿Qué crees que pasara con el? –dio vuelta terminando su corto discurso y dejando a una castaña con la mirada perdida.

Pensativa Usagi Tsukino llegaba a la casa, por el amplio ventanal vio a Mamoru, sentado sobre la duela con vista al mar, el viento revoloteaba sus cabellos, desordenándolos, mas el permanecía fijo y estático.

La rubia camino sobre el césped y se paro detrás de el, quien solo inclino la cabeza y miro sus pies para después girar la vista al frente, ella frunció un poco la boca y se sentó apoyando sus manos en la duela, Mamoru la miro de perfil

-¡dejare de meterme contigo! ¡solo tienes que arrepentirte!-

-¿de que estas hablando?

-si te das cuenta de lo duro que has sido conmigo, lo pensare un poco y viviré más tiempo contigo- dijo ella

-¿estas bromeando?- su risa era de nervios pero también de incredulidad.

-¡no! Pero ..lo he estado pensando ¿para qué irte lejos? - el no decía nada- yo también he estado pensándolo ¡cancelar el divorcio!-tomando fuerzas continuo- Y olvidar que otra persona te gusta, creo que puedo vivir con eso y si te vas de acá creo que no va a funcionar ¿quieres reconsiderarlo o no?- permaneció callado -¿lo vas a pensar?- solo comenzó a reír conteniendo la sensación que lo invadía, rabia, enojo, ira celos, desesperanza, felicidad, ¡todo en junto!.

-así que ¿todo este tiempo me estabas analizando?- levanto la voz -¿me estabas probando?-sus zafiros se clavaron en los de ella-¿Qué te hice? ¿Acaso soy tan malo? ¿Es porque te deje esperado? ¡Ya me disculpe por eso! ¡Prometí no volverlo a hacer!- encaraba ante la mirada confusa de la rubia-¿es porque te llamo tazón de arroz y pájaro? ¡Hazlo tu también!- continuaba furioso mientras apretaba los dientes y ella pudo ver como su desesperación aumentaba-¿Qué más? ¿Hacer el aseo? ¿Tanto te disgusta? ¡No lo hagas!

-¡no es eso!- grito al fin aun sin comprender su actitud

-¿no es eso?- conteniendo su ira, al verla así con el rostro confundido su temple fue disminuyendo poco a poco respiro profundamente y bajo la mirada para relajar sus músculos- pensé que… ¡nos divorciaríamos de verdad!- sus ojos contenían una lucha interna por lo que la miro una vez más para luego salir de ahí y evitar que apreciara ese detalle.

Ella no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo y viendo, frente a sus ojos el pelinegro se estaba deshaciendo y cuando menciono sus últimas palabras parecía tan… ¡sincero! tan dolido, Usagi miraba de un lado a otro tratando de encontrar una razón lógica, pero no la había.

Decidió entrar a la casa, hablarlo con el, intentaba en vano sacarle una sonrisa y el cual niño de 8 años escondía su rostro entre las almohadas del sofá y sus brazos abrazándose de las rodillas.

-¿quieres que te cuente un chiste?- se sentó en el mismo sofá buscando su rostro.

-¡no!-respondió

-¡entonces! ¿Quieres ir a algún sitio?

-no-ella no se iba a dar tan vencía tan fácilmente

-¡ya es suficiente! ¡Ni siquiera sé porque te pones así! ¡Estaba equivocada! ¡Perdón!-levanto la voz para llamar su atención pero él no volteo a verla-¡está bien! Si es lo que quieres ¡pégame!- golpeándolo en la espalda y jalándola el brazo para ponerle la mejilla cerca de su rostro

-¿Qué?-abriendo sus ojos

-¡que me pegues! ¡Pégame! Así descargaras tu coraje-poniendo su mejilla y cerrando los ojos esperando el golpe

-¡no, no lo hare!- evadiéndola y levantándose

-¡hazlo de una vez! ¡Así estaremos a mano!- grito, la rubia

-he dicho que no ¿Qué pasa contigo?- ella le tomo la mano con fuerza para llevarla a su rostro mientras continuaba gritando y el la jalaba-¡cálmate! ¡No voy a pegarte!

-¡pégame!- continuaba y sus manos luchaban por ganar cuando de pronto Usagi soltó la mano y el actor se dio un golpe en el ojo derecho, la rubia guardo silencio al ver que él se sobaba-¿estas bien?-preguntó temerosa y alejándose un poco, el le regalo una mirada que le congelo el alma.

-¡cabeza de chorlito! ¡Tenias que hacerlo!- corrió al refrigerador para tomar un hielo y evitar la inflamación, la chica apenada no se atrevía a verlo a los ojos, decidió sentarse en la mesita, el exitoso joven la miro y se acerco a ella.

-¿tan malo soy contigo?- cerrando sus manos sintiéndose avergonzado por su comportamiento, el tono de voz que utilizo cautivo a la ojiazul

-no te entiendo- el pelinegro levanto su rostro para verla

-¿tan malo como…para querer irte?- apenas pudo decirlo sin que la voz se le quebrara su gesto tan tierno provoco que Usagi lo mirara emocionada y a la vez se sintió culpable por provocar su sufrimiento-yo no sabía que era tan duro, me parece divertido molestarte porque tu… tu eres…-sin decir nada- eres Usagi, ¿sabes? no eres cualquier chica ¡eres diferente! –la chica sintió como un calor inundaba su pecho,-, pero al estar sin ti, no me siento yo mismo, cuando escuche eso que nos separaríamos, ¡sentí muy extraño!

-¿sentiste extraño?-

-es que…- buscando las palabras precisas- no es lo mismo sin ti- confeso pero en el acto se percato de lo que dijo- digo no es momento para que nos divorciemos aun ¡falta tiempo! Hay que prepararse

-¿prepararse para qué? Si de todas maneras nos vamos a divorciar- respondió haciendo un puchero

-es que ¿acaso tu ya estas lista?- solo asintió con un movimiento de cabeza ocultando su pesar-¡ya veo!- exclamo con tristeza. Quedándose perdido en la nada Usagi lo mira extrañada

-¡vamos! ¡anímate! ¡Estaremos aquí! Y de todos modos continuare molestándote- dijo sonriéndole y dándole un zape, el apenas pudo reaccionar y corrió detrás de ella para vengarse.

A partir de ese día muchas cosas cambiaron cuando ella bajaba el ya estaba limpiando la casa y le tenía el desayuno listo, si ella escribía o tenia tarea que hacer o que estudiar el mismo se ocupaba de lavar la ropa, regar el jardín y hacer la limpieza, cosa que consternaba más aun a su esposa.

-no te estreses mucho y descansa de vez en cuando- menciono sonriéndole y llevándole una jarra de naranja, pues ella se había pasado gran parte de la tarde escribiendo y cumpliendo con sus tareas.

-Me tengo que ir- levantándose y tomando el jugo de naranja.

-¿A dónde vas?- interrogo siguiéndola hasta la puerta a con su mandil de gatitos puesto

-¡tengo cita con Andrew!

-¿volverás pronto?- su rostro mostraba su ansiedad ella entrecerró los ojos y sonrió., como si ahora el fuera la esposa que tiene que esperar.

-¡tal vez!

-¡tendré lista la cena!- se apresuro a decir-¡así que ven pronto!- ella no respondió y salió de casa.

Mientras estaba solo, el comenzó a pensar en todo lo que le estaba pasando.

"_¿acaso me estaré volviendo loco? ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué actuó así?... en verdad que, sentí muy feo cuando ella me dijo que se quería separar de mi, la casa y yo… ¡no somos lo mismo sin ella! Usagi…¿Cómo le haces para sonreír siempre? ¿Por qué me cuesta tanto desprenderme de ti?"_

Tomo el anillo que ella le había devuelto y aprecio la pequeña piedra, sonrió y subió a su habitación para depositarla suavemente en el cajón que ella siempre lo guardaba.

Unos días pasaron, Seiya siempre se mostraba atento con ella, y procuraba hacerla reír. En los recreos, se aprovechaba de que Minako y Yaten estaban en lo suyo para acompañarla, Usagi sabía que Seiya era un chico valioso y que la quería.

-¿Cómo van las cosas?- pregunto el de pronto, Usagi no necesito ser muy inteligente para saber a que se refería.

-creo que…aun no nos separaremos- Seiya permaneció en silencio intentando regalarle una sonrisa forzada

-¡entiendo!

-¡la verdad es que! Tiene muchos problemas, ¡lo de la película no salió muy bien y ahora con un nuevo escándalo podría ser el fin de su carrera!- justificaba ella

-pero ¿ y tú?

-¡es difícil para mí pero, puedo aguantar!- dijo apretando los labios-después de todo ¡no puedo hacerle esto! ¡no lo merece!- la sonrisa que soltó dejo entrever a Seiya que su sufrimiento era grande, pero no quiso insistir-¡Figthing!- prosiguió levantado la voz Seiya solo la miro cabizbajo y preocupado, intentando sonreír, aunque ambos sabían que fingían.

**Al mismo tiempo en la casa de el actor**.

-¡ya voy!- grito el pelinegro al oír el insistente sonido del timbre, al abrirlo se encontró con Kelvin, quien tan entusiasta como siempre le saludo y sonrió, mas al ver el estado en que el se encontraba abrió los ojos. Mamoru se dio un vistazo para comprobar que llevaba puesto el mandil, y de inmediato lo jaloneo intentando quitárselo, después entraron a la casa.

-¡Usagi-chan se pasa!.-expresaba el chico de gafas, rato después- Que tenga una aventura amorosa es una cosa ¿pero hacerte esto? ¡Eres una estrella de cine!- decía un poco molesto Kelvin, el actor solo lo vía de reojo un poco apenado aun

-¿Qué tenga una aventura?-

-¡bueno! Todos saben que Seiya y ella, ¡salen juntos! – un poco nervioso y cerrando los ojos mientras evadía al ojiazul, quien molesto no quiso saber más del asunto, para placer de Kelvin.-sabemos que son amigos, aunque Usagi no parece…

-¡tengo que leer todo esto!- interrumpió para que dejara de hablar, no le gusto lo que había dicho

-¡es para tu próxima película!- respondió sonriente

-¿pero no iba a hacer Asesino for Ever?- presentía algo malo

-¡te han quitado el papel! ¡El actor principal será Daniel Henney—respondió lavando los platos con el mandil que tenia puesto Mamoru.

-¿Qué?

-¿no..No lo sabías?- cerrando los ojos y dramatizando-¡lo lamento!

Mamoru permaneció pensativo, sabía que las cosas iban de mal en peor y Setsuna y Jedite le ocultaban algo, hacía tiempo que no hacía más que dar entrevistas y hacer algunas apariciones públicas pero no había firmado un proyecto desde los Three Ligths. Después de atender a Kelvin puso su automóvil en marcha hacia Meio Producciones. Al llegar ahí se encontró con su rubio y apuesto amigo, quien lo invito a tomarse unas copas, por lo que decidió dejar la plática con Setsuna para después.

-tengo algo que decirte- dejando sobre la mesa la copa. El pelinegro lo miro un poco confundido, sabía que su amistad hacia tiempo no era la misma y no eran de salir por ahí a tomarse algo.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¡tengo una publicación! Intente detenerla pero como ves ¡otros lo han conseguido!

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Andrew sonrió

-¡es sobre tu matrimonio! ¿o prefieres llamarlo contrato?- el actor sostuvo la mirada pero fue incapaz de negar o decir algo a favor- ¡creo que sabes a que me refiero! …¡bien! tan pronto salga el reportaje comenzaran a hablar sobre tu matrimonio, ates de que eso pase ¡deberías dejar a Usagi! ¡No deberías hacerla sufrir así! Después de todo ¡te irás con Makoto! ¿No es así?- dijo el ojiverde, Mamoru bebió de un solo golpe su copa, y apreto sus dientes con fuerza hasta que sintió dolerle

-¡no te preocupes por ella! ¡Yo la protegeré!

-¿en serio? –mirándolo quedamente-¿Por qué eres tan egoísta Mamoru? , ¡Eres egoísta y además orgulloso! ¿Tanto te cuesta aceptar lo que te pasa? ¡No te mereces a Makoto!, ella no te ama y además ¡quieres retener a tu lado a una mujer tan maravillosa como Usagi! A la que solo sabes hacer sufrir, ¡Eres despreciable!- comento el rubio

-¿y qué hay de ti? ¡Tan tonto para no aceptar que te mueres por Mako-chan!- respondió

-¡tengo una buena razón!- cerro los ojos y suspiro- en cambio tu, no tienes ninguna para hacer sufrir a Usagi. ¡Ya te dije!- dijo levantándose de golpe-¡no quiero ver sufrir a Usagi! ¡La noticia se publicara en cualquier momento!- se alejo de ahí dejando su cuenta pagada y a un Mamoru sumido en sus pensamientos, pidió una copa mas y molesto intentaba buscar una solución a lo que acababa de escuchar.

**En la casa.**

Cuando Usagi salía del baño abrió el cajón para arreglarse y descubrió el anillo, una sonrisa ilumino su bello rostro al igual que su mirada, lo deslizo suavemente sintiéndose plena y feliz, al menos ella sabía que él lo había hecho porque la quería su lado y aunque fuera duro y difícil para la chica, ella también lo necesitaba a él, aunque no fuera de la misma forma.

Después bajo a la computadora a escribir oscurecía cuando la puerta se abrió.

-¿me dices que vuelva temprano y hasta ahora vienes?- reprendió en tono de broma, el chico no respondió, camino hacia el refri tomo un refresco y se regreso para sentarse en el sofá, la ojiazul aprecio es pero también se dio cuenta de que algo le pasaba pues lucia diferente.

-¿ha ocurrido algo?- caminando hacia el muy preocupada.

-no

-Pareces triste- se sentó a su lado

-¡dime una cosa!- ambos se encontraban frente a frente en una mesita en el jardín de la hermosa casa

-¿Qué?

-¿tan malo soy contigo?

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?- sin entender los motivos

-¡tu y los demás siempre lo dicen! ¡Que te hago daño! ¡Que soy malo! ¿Es verdad?

-¿Qué les dijiste?- curiosa

-que, yo…siempre iba a proteger a mi tazón de arroz-en tono bromista

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-me he portado mal contigo ¡lo siento!. La miro a los ojos para no dejar duda de que mentía- ¡Desde ahora! cuando quieras ir a algún lado, a comprar, o al cine ¡solo dímelo! Yo te acompañare

-¿Por qué?-pregunto un tanto incrédula

-¡porque es lo justo!- un silencio los acompaño, había algo mas y ella lo sabía, su insistente mirada le preguntaba, el termino-me dijeron algo hoy y me preocupo por ti…¡no sé si habrá reportajes sobre nuestro matrimonio!

-¿sobre nuestro matrimonio?

-¡oigas lo que oigas no pongas mucha atención! ¡Tendré cuidado de manejar la situación!

-yo estaré bien- menciono mas angustiada- Tu pareces preocupado- murmuro sin dejar de verlo

-¡claro que no! He estado involucrado en muchos escándalos! ¡Ya me acostumbre!

-¿entonces porque ese rostro?

-¡los periodistas se meterán contigo!...- ambos sostuvieron sus miradas. Ella noto como el parecía molesto-y me molesta más de lo que pensaba- confeso-¡ellos te molestaran! Pero no te preocupes, no te conocen realmente-la comisura de sus labios se arqueo dibujando una sonrisa-¡yo si te conozco a ti! Y sé cómo eres realmente.- la respuesta la dejo más tranquila pero no por eso no dejaba de pensar en lo que había escuchado.-¡mañana se graba una escena que es primordial! ¿quieres ir a ver?

-¿me estas invitando?

-¡si!- maravillado por ver como su rostro se transformaba-¡quiero que vallas! Será en la bahía de Tokio en el puente Rainbow Brigde , quizá después vallamos a Hawai a filmar una escena mas, ¡pero solo iremos lo miembros del equipo! ¡Fueron órdenes estrictas!

-comprendo…¡wouu! Pues…¡gracias!

-¡espero verte!- dijo levantándose-¡que descanses!

-¿no vas a cenar?

-¡no tengo hambre!-respondió, ella lo vio desaparecer pero muy emocionada apago la computadora y subió a su cuarto también.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde, el enorme puente se había cerrado para tener el absoluto control de la toma. Taiki caminaba de un lado a otro, en realidad se notaba su pasión por su trabajo. Minako y Usagi veían emocionadas, aun con su uniforme escolar.

-¡Minako! ¡Usagi!

-¡hola Michiru!- saludo la alocada rubia colgándose de su brazo

-¡hola!- dijo más tímidamente la rubia.

-que bueno que han- llegado, en eso los cantantes aparecieron, Taiki llego hasta ellos-

-¡bien! Se grabara la escena –canten y escenifiquen toda la canción, realizaremos diversas tomas para elegir las que salgan mejor.

-¡valla! Nunca creí que filmar un video fuera tan difícil- menciono Usagi al ver como todos hacía algo, frente a un ventilador, Seiya, Taiki y Yaten. Simulaban tocar y cantar mientras las cámaras grababa.

-es cierto- le dijo Michiru,

-¡hola a todos!- dijo, Mamoru llegando al lado de ellas

-¡hola! ¡te estaba buscando! ¿te dieron el guion?

-¡si!.- Ambos parecían nerviosos

-¿tienes lista las escena?- pregunto ella nerviosa poniéndose junto a él.

-¡pues!- rascándose la cabeza-¡eso creo!- ambos lucían tan bien juntos, ella parecía una muñequita y el era un joven apuesto.

-¿no te dará un poco de pena con Usagi?-Michiru, quien por naturaleza era coqueta miraba a Mamoru fijamente, - ¡a mi si!- Usagi los miro un poco curiosa, el actor no había reparado en eso.

-¡creo que no es celosa!- comenzaron a reír, nada mas de oírlo y verlos juguetear de ese modo se lleno de rabia, Minako por su parte solo reía por la situación. Más Usagi no era la única que no dejaba de mirarlos,

-¡corte!-griaron-¡Seiya! ¡Pon atención! ¡Mira hacia la cámara dos!- gritaba el director reprendiéndolo y cortando la escena todos voltearon a ver al mencionado quien no había apartado la vista de Mamoru y Michiru, estaban demasiado juntos y ella no dejaba de sonreír.

-¿Qué le pasa a Seiya? ¡ya van dos veces que le llaman la atención!- dijo inocentemente Usagi

-¡es otro tonto!- comento Minako

-¿Por qué?

-¡no me hagas caso!- dijo- ¡estoy tan emocionada! Estoy segurísima de que este video será todo un hit!

-¡la canción es bellísima!- decía Usagi animada y olvidándose un momento de Mamoru.

Finalmente y tras muchos atrasos el grupo termino y ahora el director llamaba a Mamoru y a Michiru.

-¡ya saben lo que hay que hacer!. – decía con voz enérgica, Minako le daba a Yaten una botella de agua y lo mismo hizo con Taiki y Seiya.

-¡gracias cuñadita! ¡eres la mejor!- comento Seiya guiñándole un ojo

-¿Qué harán ellos ahora?- pregunto Minako curiosa al ver que estaban en el centro y no paraban de reír.

-¡es la escena principal del video!- dijo Taiki-¡fue idea mía!-orgulloso

-¡en serio!- comento Usagi

-¡si ellos tienen que darse un beso!- Usagi dejo de sonreír y Seiya sin proponérselo dejo caer la botella de agua mojando a todos.

-¡Seiya!- grito Minako

-¡perdón!- dijo

-¿Qué te pasa Seiya?- reprendió Yaten

-¡calma Yaten! Fue un accidente- decía su novia sin dejar de ver a su cuñado menor

-¡en verdad lo siento!- nadie parecía haber reparado en el silencio de Usagi quien presa de los nervios miraba hacia el puente, donde el director terminaba de dirigir.

-¡Michiru! Quiero que camines, con la mirada perdida, ¡te encuentras con él, lo ves y corres a sus brazos!. Mamoru- volteándolo a ver- cuando te das cuenta de que ella está ahí necesito que tu rostro muestre esa sensación ¿entiendes? ¡el amor de tu vida! – haciendo gestos graciosos con las manos y rostro, caminas apresuradamente y la tomas en brazos, la levantas de la cintura, le das dos vueltas y la bajas, -¡caminando por el área!-¡no dejen de verse a los ojos! ¿Entendieron?- ambos jóvenes asintieron- y luego cuentan uno, dos tres y cuatro, ¡se acercan y se besan! ¡Cinco segundos!- finalizo dramáticamente. Usagi sintió como su estomago se revolvía nada mas de imaginarlo ahora tenía que verlo.

-¡si no tenemos nada más que hacer me voy!- dijo Seiya

-¡de ninguna manera!- le dijo autoritario el mayor quien lo había estado observando en silencio-¡nadie se va a ninguna parte! Además después tenemos que hacer la misma escena y nosotros estaremos en el fondo.

-¡maldición!- murmuro cerrando sus puños y sentándose.

-¿estas bien?- pregunto Minako a Usagi

-¡si!- pronuncio

-¡luces, cámara, acción!- gritaron y las luces se encendieron. Usagi vio aparecer a Mamoru, se veía tan guapo con esa ropa, no podía dejar de verlo, caminaba con tal porte, su rostro parecía haberse convertido, en verdad hacia un gran trabajo, ¡no podía apartar su vista del! Hasta que reaccionando vio a la hermosa mujer de cabellos aguamarina, quien avanzaba hacia el, la música de los Three Lights sonaba en el fondo, ella levanto la vista y al hacerlo ambos mostraron sorpresa, la chica corrió y se lanzo a los brazos de su hombre. Desde su lugar Usagi se comía las uñas incomoda, nerviosa, con ganas de salir corriendo de ahí.

Seiya por su parte por más que intentaba escuchar música con su Ipod, no pudo evitar y también miraba la escena, a distancia, Michiru sonrió, dejando ver sus blanca dentadura, le sonreía a ese joven y apuesto pelinegro y corría para lanzarse a sus brazos, ¡lo que sintió fue tan extraño! Era como si de pronto hubiera enloquecido, y se negaba a que Michiru hiciera tal cosa. Justo cuando el terminaba de girarla se detuvieron viéndose a los ojos, ¡parecían muy enamorados!, cualquiera que los veía podía sentir el sentimiento. Seiya se levanto de golpe, sintiendo un gran pesar, un deseo de interrumpir la escena lo dominaba.

-¡corte!- se escucho de pronto para luego-¡se repite! ¡Mamoru! Por favor pon mas sentimiento, ¡solo imagina que esta chica es tu esposa!- dijo señalando a la rubia quien se sintió observada por todos los presentes. Mamoru la miro a lo lejos y sonrió. -¡imagina que es ella! Solo concéntrate en sentir todo lo que ella te hace sentir! ¡Cuando la miras! Cuando la tocas ¡cuando la besas!- las palabras sonaron en la cabeza del actor, a su mente vinieron aquellos besos que se habían dado entre ellos y en el acto su corazón palpito haciéndolo sonreír.

La escena se repitió, ahora el rostro de el parecía más relajado, y en sus ojos había un brillo especial, finalmente Michiru y el se vieron a los ojos, y ella cerró los ojos, el hizo lo mismo y unieron sus labios en un casto beso, el cual solo fue por encima pero que había estado cargado de magia. El director señalaba, levantando los dedos-¡cinco, cuatro, tres, dos…uno! –

-¡corte!- los segundos se le hicieron eternos a Usagi y también a Seiya quien respiraba agitadamente

-¿Qué pasa hermanito? ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Yaten

-¡si! ¿Por qué habría de estar mal?- pregunto volviendo la vista a la pareja quien ahora se había separada y sonreía a todo el equipo de producción quienes les sonreirán y aplaudían

-¡bien hecho! ¡Quedo excelente!- decía el director.- ahora la repetimos con los cantantes, a regañadientes Seiya tuvo que contenerse para no mirar cuando ellos hacían la escena pero por dentro ¡estaba muerto de rabia!

Finalmente todo termino, y Usagi aun no podía respirar tranquila.

-¡tranquila Usa! ¡solo están actuando!- trato de animarla su amiga-¡Yaten y yo hacemos lo mismo! Y entiendo lo difícil que debe ser para ti. – ella solo se limito a sonreírle-

-¡si, claro!- dijo. Mamoru llego a su lado y la tomo del brazo

-¿nos vamos?

-¡si!- sin atreverse a verlo a los ojos

-¡nos vemos luego Mamoru!- se despidió Michiru

-si gustas puedes venir con nosotros ¡te pasamos a dejar!- menciono Mamoru, mas ya Seiya estaba a su lado.

-¡de ninguna manera! Tú debes cuidar de Usagi! ¡yo llevare a Michiru! ¡es mi amiga!- dijo aun sin entender porque había reaccionado así. Michiru se sintió conmovida y acepto, Mamoru y Usagi se fueron. En el camino el silencio reinaba.

-¿Qué te pareció?

-Minako-chan dice que será un éxito

-¿Qué dices tu?

-¿para que quieras saber?- respondió fastidiada

-¡me interesa saber que piensas tu!- respondió con ternura

-¡me parece que, será un éxito! La canción es estupenda, el ritmo es pegajoso y viendo las escenas que hemos visto pues, ¡la historia es conmovedora!- termino

-¡muy bien! Eso me tranquiliza-¿quieres ir a cenar?- le pregunto

-¡prefiero ir a casa! ¡tengo sueño!- se excuso, la verdad es que aun no estaba tan tranquila después de haber visto aquel beso por lo que lo único que anhelaba era llegar a su casa y refugiarse en su habitación.

-¿estas enojada?-pregunto

-¡no!- voltenado el rostro. – es solo que…¡Michiru y tu se veian tan bien juntos!

-¡vamos Usa! ¡solo fue un beso actuado!¡no hay sentimientos!

-¿Cómo le haces?

-¡pues no se!¡solo lo mentalizamos y lo damos por hecho! ¿sabes? De hecho es de las únicas veces que me he atrevido a besar a una mujer, - ella lo miraba- en la vida real, hacer eso ¡se me dificulta! No creas que es nada mas asi,

-¿en serio?

-¡claro!, no te apures, ¡no sentimos nada!-

-aun así quiero ir a casa a dormir- sin quitar de su mente el beso.

-está bien- dijo él. Un poco decepcionado, pues había estado buscando un momento para hablar con ella Setsuna le había dicho como pasarían las cosas y quería evitar que ella saliera lastimada por su culpa. La miraba enternecido sin que ella lo apreciara pues estaba muy ofuscada. Llegaron a casa y se fueron a dormir.

**Un día después. Después de clases.**

La rubia escuchaba una y otra vez la grabación intentando encontrar la mejor forma de describir la escena de su guion. El timbre sonó de pronto y resistiéndose tuvo que ir a abrir la puerta, al hacerlo se encontró con una agradable sorpresa.

-¿flores?- viendo las hermosas rosas rojas que había en el ramo que sostenía el hombre, ¡eran hermosas! Debía haber al menos cincuenta frescas y aromatices rosas rojas- sonreía incrédula-¡yo no ordene flores!

-¿esta es la casa de Usagi polluelo?- indago el leyendo la tarjeta

-¿Usagi Pollue…?- no termino de repetir la frase, ya que al instante adivino de quien se trataba, su rostro se ilumino por completo y abrió la puerta, él le extendió una carpeta donde ella firmo y el jovencito le pregunto.

-¿Dónde las quiere?- sosteniendo en su mano otro ramo de flores ahora de color amarillo. La rubia lo vio más que sorprendida, pero después vio como uno a uno, tres chicos fueron introduciendo hermosos ramos de flores de diversos tamaños y colores, sus ojos seguían cada ramo sin poder ocultar su felicidad, la amplia sala se fue llenando con flores como azalias, margaritas rosas, labios pintados, gladiolas, azucenas, y hasta orquídeas, ¡no podía saber a ciencia cierta cuantas especies había! Solo podía sentir su corazón latiendo aceleradamente.

Despidió a los chicos y como si fuera una niña en medio de tantos juguetes, corrió a sentarse levantando una y otra vez cada arreglo floral y oliendo su perfume, cerraba los ojos para al abrirlos y comprobar que no estaba soñando, ¡ese instante fue tan feliz! Estaba tan concentrada en su labor que no se percato que desde hacía más de un minuto Mamoru la veía con los brazos cruzados parado sobre un pilar de el gran salón, el ver a Usagi sonriente y feliz le alegraban el día, sonreía también comprobando lo bien que se sentía solo de verla reír. Sigilosamente se acerco a ella e inclinándose un poco le pregunto al odio.

-¿Qué son todas estas flores?

-¿Mamo-chan las has enviado tu?- preguntaba ansiosa y abriendo mucho los ojos, ¡estaba emocionada! Eso era lo que transmitía, Mamoru sonrió complacido y se doblo las piernas para sentarse a su lado.

-¡no, yo no fui! ¿Por qué haría eso?- respondió serenamente, su respuesta pareció desilusionar un poco a Usagi quien levantando las cejas insistió

-¿ah no? Pues las han enviado a polluela- el pelinegro no respondía pero tampoco la veía a la cara-¿comiste algo?¿que tienes?

-¿Por qué?

-La verdad estoy sorprendida- respondió -¿Cuántas flores hay?

-mmm ¡a ver! Dos, cuatro, cinco…. ¡ciento cincuenta arreglos florales!- respondió dejándole ver su blanca dentadura, tan perfecta, tan irreal, al oírlo sintió un calor ¡ese calorcillo! Que ahora reconocía y que invadía todo su ser.-

-¿Por qué no compraste una docena y ya?

-¡debe de haber un error! ¡Solo pedí unas cuantas!-respondió conteniendo la risa, ella advirtió eso, pero no dijo nada mas, ¡no quería arruinar el momento! Ese momento tan bello el cual la estaba haciendo completamente feliz.

Afuera de la casa una automóvil se estacionaba, dentro de el una castaña miro hacia adentro pensando. _"¡quiero que el mismo me diga lo que dice Setsuna!"._

**Dentro de la casa**.

-¿en serio que te pasa?- sentada a su lado ambos con los pies extendidos y sus manos sobre sus piernas-¿Por qué tantas flores?

-dijiste que te gustaban las flores y que odiabas el helado-fue su simple respuesta, la ojiazul le sonrió con dulzura.

-si, pero estas son demasiadas

-¡es una disculpa por adelantado!- ella parecía no entender-¡a los problemas que se avecinan!

-¿problemas?...¡ah es eso! Dijiste que lo arreglarías

-¡quiero que estés tranquila Usa! Esto es una medicina, quiero que estés muy feliz ahora, por si te hago mucho daño después- respondió con timbre apagado, Usagi miro sus orbes azules, y se sintió conmovida y complacida con sus palabras, ¡era tan tierno! Pese a que era un gritón neurótico y se peleaban por todo, ¡el era una buena persona! Y eso, era lo que la enamoraba.-¡te cumpliré todos tus deseos!- más animado

-entonces quiero ir a divertilandia-

-¡está bien!- luego reacciono- pero esta vez patinare ¡muy bien!- la risa femenina se dejo oír

-¡iremos a cenar! ¡A un lugar caro!- reprocho con la mirada

-¡claro! Te pediré tanta comida que te estallara el estomago- abriendo sus brazos sin dejar de ver como la cara de Usagi irradiaba felicidad

-¡también al sitio a donde pasamos la luna de miel! ¡Seria divertido ir!

-¡ok!- moviendo con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír-¡ah! Pero tienes que aprender a nadar antes- ella le respondió frunciendo el ceño y haciéndole un puchero

-¿Por qué? Si me caigo al agua otra vez ¡me salvas!-

-¡oh! bueno ¡eso está bien!- resignado – las rosas rodeaban a ambos quienes mezclados entre amarillos, naranjas, rosas y menos rosas sentían una tranquilidad y una paz infinita.-¡Usagi! ¡Aja, aja Figthen!- levantando su puño

-¡aja, aja, Figthen!- respondió entusiasta sabiendo lo que aquella frase significaba, ¡debían luchar por conseguir eso!

Todavía conmovida por sus palabras y por la magia del momento Usagi no despegaba la vista del guapo actor, y en un impulso sonrió tiernamente y le dio un delicado beso en la mejilla deteniéndose solo unos segundos, para luego separarse y mirar hacia las rosas rojas. Mamoru al sentir el contacto con su piel la busco sus miradas se encontraron y ella tímidamente le sonrió desviando la vista, el no podía controlarse. Y sonrió, suspiro y se llevo una mano a su rostro. Permanecieron en silencio, cuando el advirtió la presencia de alguien, al mirar hacia la entrada principal se encontró con Makoto, con sus ojos verdes brillantes inundados por las lagrimas, Usagi abrió la boca sintiéndose mal y el se levanto de golpe para correr tras ella cuando se dio la vuelta y cerro la puerta de golpe.

-¡Mako-chan!- grito, salió a la calle dejando a la rubia perpleja y llena de dolor.-¡Makoto!- la alcanzo-¡espera!- la detuvo del brazo y la jalo para verla, ella soltaba un par de lágrimas, lo cual lo hicieron sentirse patético. Ella se soltó de golpe mirándolo con rabia y se metió a su auto cerrando la puerta. Cuando el reacciono intento abrirla-¡Mako-chan! ¡Espera! ¡Escúchame! ¡Mako!- la ojiverde encendió el auto y avanzo lentamente para no lastimarlo, podía escuchar sus gritos desde adentro, pero ella limpio ferozmente con su brazo las lagrimas y se alejo de ahí-¡Makoto!- grito el mirando desaparecer el auto. Su rostro mostraba una angustia tremenda.

En ese mismo instante dos mujeres sufrían, lloraban por el mismo hombre, ¡una lloraba desconsolada por sentir que lo había perdido! Por comprobar lo que ella presentía y que por egoísmo se negaba a aceptar. El miedo la invadía, ¡el miedo de volver a quedarse sola! Sin su protección, ¡era tan egoísta! Se decía, pero era más fuerte aun su deseo por tenerlo a su lado.

Otra mujer lloraba también, lloraba con dolor al oír los gritos de el hombre que amaba pronunciando el nombre de una mujer ¡que no era ella! ¡Y que jamás lo seria! En esos instantes no sabía que dolía mas, vivir a su lado, saber que la amaba, o alejarse de el. Sabía que con cualquiera de las tres opciones ella saldría con el corazón herido y lastimado, justo como en esos momentos. Llevo su mano a la altura de sus labios para retener el llanto, y dejo escapar sus lágrimas. Sintiéndose sola, ¡terrible y completamente sola!.

Afuera de la casa el actor se sentaba en una banca llevando sus manos a sus cabellos y pensando _"¿Qué había hecho para merecer eso? ¿Por qué por más que lo intentaba, terminaba lastimando a Makoto o a Usagi? ¡Que ruin era! ¡Era despreciable! Se comportaba egoísta cuando el ya había tomado una decisión y había alguien que podía hacer feliz a la rubia"_ se decía. Cuando finalmente regreso ella permanecía sentada en el mismo sitio, camino con las manos en los bolsillos ignorando que ella había llorado por él.

-¡lo siento!- musito ella

-¿Por qué?

-¡yo tuve la culpa!

-¡no tuviste la culpa!- dijo entre risas para animarla-¿para que hablar del tema?

-¡porque estas sufriendo!- le dijo- Mamoru volvió a ocupar el lugar a su lado y comenzó a hablar.

-conocí a Mako-chan a los nueve años, ¡ella acababa de perder a sus padres y yo… había perdido a Reí-chan!- cabizbajo, la rubia le sostuvo la mirada, se notaba el dolor en sus palabras.-cuando la perdimos! ¡Odie tanto a mi padre!- abrió sus ojos al oír lo que el confesaba ! Al fin sabia el porqué de su distanciamiento.-¡el había tenido la culpa! ¡No pudo ayudarla! ¡el debía salvarla! ¡lo había prometido!- una lagrima se asomo por su rostro, rompiendo el corazón de Usagi-¡me pelee con el! ¡Iba a irme de casa!

-¿ibas a escapar a los nueve años?- un poco divertida, el también rio al recordar la idea absurda

-¡no lo hice por Makoto!-

-¿Por qué? ¿Te dijo que no lo hicieras? "¡No seas tonto!"¿Te dijo!- tratando de animarlo más pues se notaba sumamente triste, y lo consiguió, el rio ante esa idea

-¡no! No me dijo eso – sonrió nuevamente al recordar-tenía dinero para escaparme ¡pero con ese dinero le compre un helado a Mako-chan!- Usagi exhalo al recordar lo que Andrew le hubiera dicho.-¡acababa de perder a sus padres y estaba sola! ¡Lloraba desconsoladamente! Y vivía con unos tíos -¿Cómo podía dejar a una chica llorando y escaparme?...así que ¡le compre el helado! Volví a casa …e hicimos una promesa: "Mako-chan ¡cuidare de ti por el resto de tus días ¡así que no llores más!"- dejo de sonreír para volverse serio, la rubia no le apartaba la vista sintiéndose mal por saber todo eso-¡pero rompí esa promesa! –Su voz se quebró.-¡La he roto por tu causa! Y ahora ¡la he hecho llorar!

El silencio los invadió hasta que el agrego.

-¿sabes ¿ ¡eres una chica muy extraña!

-¿Por qué?

-cuando Seiya Kou me dijo que cuidaría de ti! ¡No me gusto la idea!- confeso inesperadamente-¡no me cayo nada bien!- comenzó a cambiar su tono su rostro se tenso-¡me sentí fatal y me enfade mucho!

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-cuando estoy contigo ¡estoy contento! Y me siento bien

-¿de verdad?

-¡si!- agrego- si tus chistes no fueran tan ridículos- ¡ya ves!, Cuándo estas aquí , Digo muchas cosas- el aliento le hacía falta a Usagi quien sentía que desfallecería en cualquier momento, al menos sabia que para el ¡era un poco importante y no le importaba! ¡Con ese poco le bastaba!-cuando estoy contigo, soy un hombre diferente. -No dejaba de reír, reía tanto que se sentía una completa tonta. Tuvo que suspirar muy profundamente para tranquilizarse- ¡y me olvido de ella!-termino con un dejo de melancolía-¡cuando estoy a tu lado olvido a Mako-chan!...en realidad ¡quiero estar contigo!- miraba de un punto a otro, muestra de los nervioso que se sentía-¡para protegerte!...pero ahora ¡debería irme con Mako-chan! ¡Debo ir a su lado porque la hice llorar! Y ahora ¡debo protegerla!- la rubia agacho la mirada, nuevamente ese dolor crecía dentro de ella, golpeaba fuerte, sentía que el corazón le dolía y que en su garganta algo le impedía decir algo, ¡le dolía hasta el alma!-

-pues deberías irte- mirando al suelo. Apretando con tanta fuerza sus puños que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. El salió en silencio, cuando ella levanto la vista comprobó con dolor que el se había marchado.

**Un ahora después.**

Mamoru había insistido en que Makoto lo acompañara a desayunar algo, durante el camino iba pensando bien sobre lo que haría ¡Debía buscarle una solución a todo!, la castaña aun en silencio y sin hablarle accedió de mala gana, el hacia intentos por sacarle algún tema de conversación aunque no tuvo ningún éxito, llegaron al restaurant, ordenaron y finalmente el dijo.

-¡la semana que viene me iré de Full House!- los ojos verdes de Makoto se abrieron para verlo, y entonces hizo una pequeña risa, ¡muy pequeña! Se sintió feliz de oírlo

-¿en serio? ¿Estas seguro de hacerlo?

-¡si!- "_es lo mejor para todos_" pensaba

-si tu no estas a mi lado- comento lastimosamente.-¡no puedo vivir! ¿Lo sabes verdad?- el actor trago un poco de saliva para disuadir el nudo que tenía en su garganta.

-si

-también prometiste que, ¡no sentirías nada por ella!- el no le respondió nada, solo se limito a sonreír y mirar hacia afuera.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente, en la computadora Usagi insistía en terminar su guion pero la inspiración parecía haberse esfumado, la puerta se abrió.

-¿otra vez trabajando de noche?- con las manos en los bolsillos y cabizbajo por la larga platica que había sostenido con Makoto y por la decisión que había tomado.

-¡hacer un guion es muy difícil!¡revisa esto! ¡Edita aquello!-respondió animada de verlo- ¿quieres cenar?- sin poder sostener por más tiempo aquella actitud que lo hacía sentirse culpable le dijo.

-Usa, la semana que viene me iré a vivir a un departamento- ella busco sus bellos ojos azules pero no la veían, estaba muy concentrados viendo el contenido de el vaso de agua que sostenía en su mano.-¡trabaja muy duro! ¡Que tengas suerte! No te desveles por las noches y duerme bien-aconsejo-no quiero que te enfermes ¿entendido? Yo…no podre estar para cuidarte- su tristeza fue claramente apreciada por el quien para animarla dijo. ¡aja aja Figthen!- después se alejo como si quisiera huir de ella, la rubia coloco sus brazos sobre la mesa para detenerse, o de lo contrario caería en cualquier instante.

Al día siguiente Seiya conversaba con Usagi sentado en la jardinera mirando a Minako practicar volibol y a Yaten quien estaba en su equipo.

-¿estas bien?- pregunto el al notar que parecía ausente y no ponía atención al partido-¡luego vamos nosotros!- no respondió-¡Usa! ¿Qué pasa?

-Mamoru se va de la casa

-¿se va?

-bueno en realidad me dijo que… se va con Makoto-con su acostumbrada risa - no lo entiendo ¡el dice que quiere estar conmigo! Que soy especial y creo que le gusto un poco-, pero creo que no es así ¡tenía que irse con ella! ¡Eso pasaría!, pero ¿sabes que es lo que me preocupa? –el chico de larga cabellera negra negó con la cabeza al no comprender cuál era el problema.-¡el escándalo que vendrá después de esto! ¡el parece no comprenderlo! ¡Ella se fue llorando y el corrió detrás suyo!

-¿Por qué?

-le hizo una promesa desde los nueve años ¡prometió cuidar de ella siempre!- ¿Quién recuerda una promesa hecha a los nueve años?

-que el te deje puede ser mejor para ti ¿no lo crees? –pasando sus dedos por sus cabellos para acomodarlos tras sus orejas.-¡Es lo mejor!

-y ¿ y que pasara con él?-quiso saber

-será muy duro para el pero ¡no hay de otra! Es su decisión el…¡ya se dará cuenta de su error!-mordió sus labios y miro al frente, el partido continuaba, pero el solo pensaba en la manera de ayudar a la chica. Por lo que después de clases decidieron ir todos a tomar algunas copas.

-¡Usagi! ¿estas bien?- pregunto Minako al ver que ella se encontraba muy efusiva y estaba bebiendo más de la cuenta.

-¡claro Minako! ¡Estoy feliz! ¿no ves? ¡Mamoru se puede ir a donde quiera!- dijo de pronto.-¡yo estaré bien!- Yaten miro a su novia-

-¡amor! Si quieres vamos a dejarla ¿te parece?

-¡creo que si!

-¡la llevo yo chicos!

-¡no Seiya! Vete con Yaten – dijo-¡la llevare yo! Puedes tener problemas con Mamoru ¿crees que le hará mucha gracia que tu vallas a dejarla en ese estado?

-¡si pero yo tuve la culpa! ¡no debí invitarla a un sitio como este! Después de ver que estaba muy nostálgica

-¡ya!- dijo la rubia del lazo rojo.-¡la llevare yo!

-¿segura amor?

-¡si Yaten! – se paró de puntillas para rozar su labios y despedirse de el-¡te hablo cuando llegue a casa- ¡vamos Usagi!

-¡adiós chicos!- respondió muy feliz, agitando las manos, en el camino ella iba diciendo cosas sin sentido.

-¡no te vayas! ¡yo te cuidare! ¡Mamo-chan! ¡no te vayas con ella!- a su lado, Minako respiraba con profundidad, sintiendo como la sangre le hervía al ver sufrir así a su querida amiga.

-¡calma Usa! ¡todo se revolverá! – decía poniendo su mano en la de su amiga _"pobrecita….Mamoru ¿Qué estas haciendo?"_

Al llegar a la casa le ayudo a bajar, Mamoru abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa estas tomada?- al ver que apenas podía caminar equilibradamente.

-¡eres un idiota!- dijo Minako dándole una bofetada, el cual el no esperaba

-¡Minako-chan! ¿Qué pasa?-sobándose la mejilla y viéndola muy confundido

-¡pasa que estas ciego! ¿acaso no te das cuenta cuanto lastimas a Usagi? – decía levantando la voz y olvidándose de la rubia de dos coletas quien camino hasta la mesa para sentarse

-¡no se peleen!- dijo -¡los quiero mucho!- la ignoraron

-¡Minako!

-¡no me digas nada! He tratado de mantenerme al margen porque te quiero y te respeto ¡eres un buen amigo! Y sabes que te quiero como a un hermano- mirándolo con ojos suplicantes- pero ahora ¡te desconozco! ¡tú no eres así! ¿Dónde está aquel chico noble y tierno? ¿Por qué la haces sufrir de esta manera? ¡si la vas a dejar hazlo ya! ¡no alimentes falsas esperanzas!- con la mano en la cintura y caminando de un lado a otro-¡Mamo-chan! Si estimas en algo a Usagi ¡toma una decisión ya! Pero recuerda ¡espero que no sea muy tarde cuando al fin reacciones y la hayas perdido!- dándose vuelta sin despedirse de su amiga.

-¿Qué quieres…?-la puerta se cerró con fuerza, el miro a su esposa quien tarareaba una canción-¡estas muy tomada! ¡tú no tomas! ¿Qué paso?- poniéndose de rodillas para verla. No sabía porque pero no fue agradable descubrir que sufría por el.

-¡bebí un poco! Unos cokteles nada más. ¡hazme la cena!- ordeno

-¿Por qué estas tan tomada? – ella lo jalo de la camisa para acercarlo a su rostro.

-¡tengo algo que decirte!

-¿Qué quieres?- alejándose porque estaban tan cerca que el comenzaba a sentirse nervioso e intimidado

-¡no debes irte con Makoto Kino! ¡yo…no dejare que te vayas! –paso sus dedos por su cara, el se estremeció al sentir el roce de su piel-¡cuidare de ti siempre!- acerco su rostro al de el quien no se atrevió a moverse, vio sus ojos y el cerro los suyos y cuando creyó que algo mas pasaría, ella termino acostándose sobre la mesa para quedar profundamente dormida, Mamoru sonrió-¡no te vayas! -la escucho, _"¿tanto daño te hago?"_ la tomo en brazos y la subió por las escaleras hasta su habitación, sin dejar de admirarla ¡era tan bella!. No aparto su vista de su hermoso rostro. La deposito suavemente en la cama.

-¡Usagi!

Acaricio su blanca y pálida piel, rozándola con sus dedos, ella respiraba tranquilamente, sin poder evitarlo él se acerco hasta quedar a centímetros de su rostro, ¡era linda! Con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho vio sus labios y el beso rozándolo con los suyos. Un beso tan fugaz pero tan lleno de sentimiento, se asusto al ver lo que había hecho y se separo bruscamente de ella, quien no se dio por enterada de lo que hacía, parado junto a su cama susurro.

-¡lo lamento! ¡Ya le hice una promesa a otra persona! ¡No sufras por mi culpa! ¡no te hagas más daño!

Pensativo llego a una conclusión _"¡tengo que alejarla de mi! ¡hacer que me odie! ¡portarme como un patán! Solo así…podre alejarla de mi lado y será más fácil para mí decirle adiós"_

Al siguiente día ella lo encontró en el sitio donde últimamente acostumbraba a sentarse.

-¿otra vez sentado aquí?-se sentó sin obtener respuesta -¿Por qué no me dices que te pasa? ¿Cuál es el problema?

-¡tu! ¡tu eres mi problema!- un poco desesperado

-¿yo?

-¿Por qué sigues aquí? ¿porque me hablas? ¿Porque no dejas de molestarme?

-no entiendo

-Soy un mal tipo, un egoísta neurótico, gritón y con el síndrome del príncipe ¿Por qué sigues acá? ¿Por qué no te vas y me dejas solo? ¡te lo he dicho!- ella no comprendía-¡solo quiero que me dejes tranquilo! ¡no quiero que me hables ni te acerques!

-y-yo- con la tristeza reflejada en su rostro

-¡no digas nada! Me voy con Makoto ¡no me esperes para comer!.- ella asintió cabizbaja, aunque un poco confundida por su repentino cambio de actitud.

**En casa de la castaña.**

-¡esta rico!- probando su platillo en verdad cocinaba excelente.

- sabes que mi segundo dueño es ser un gran ama de casa- decía- pídeme lo que quieras y te lo preparare. – el joven actor le sonrió-¡ah! Tu platillo favorito es el Nengchae ¿no? La próxima vez que vengas te lo preparare.

-¡no!...-ella volteó a verlo y el intento cambiar su tono.-no voy a volver a comer Nengchae nunca- Makoto pareció entender.

-¡se que para ti es difícil ahora! Pero te aseguro que con el tiempo todo cambiara ¡se fuerte! ¡animo!

Continuaron platicando, mas conforme más tiempo pasaba el actor a su lado, mas se daba cuenta de cuánto extrañaba y necesitaba a la rubia, quien lo hacia reír con cada locura y ocurrencia suya. Cuando llego la hora de partir el le dio un beso en la mejilla, y salió a toda prisa. Al llegar a casa Usagi lo recibió sonriente.

-¿has cenado? ¿quieres algo?

-¡gracias! Ya cene- respondió a secas

-¿Dónde?

-con Makoto-chan ¡en su casa!-recordando que debía portarse así para decepcionarla- Es una buena cocinera, prepara un Nengchae ¡Delicioso!

-Pues deberías haber llamado ¿es lo que acordamos o no?- tratando de ignorar sus palabras.

-¡no!¡no voy a volver a llamarte!

-¿Por qué?

- Usagi las promesas que te hice ¡se romperán con la separación! Así que..¡ya no importan ¡no me esperes más!

-pero dijimos que…

- ¡las promesas que te hice no me importan! ¡igual que tú! ¡Entiéndelo!- se dio vuelta para entrar a la biblioteca, mas antes de entrar tomo el picaporte con fuerza y cerró los ojos, al darse cuenta cuanto le había dolido decirle aquellas palabras, era como si el mismo se hubiera herido con aquello que había dicho pero sabía que era lo mejor. Entro sin voltear a verla, ella había quedado parada en el mismo sitio completamente deshecha, pero levantando el rostro sonrió y decidió tomar una decisión.

Más tarde Usagi llevaba un lindo vestido celeste con flores blancas y un bolero, zapatillas blancas y bolsa del mismo color, al pasar por la sala el la vio muy arreglada.

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto el

-¡no te lo diré! ¿es lo que dijiste no?, voy a llegar tarde así que no me esperes,- el rostro de el había cambiado totalmente así que la rubia siguió- ¡posiblemente no vuelva a casa esta noche!- decía arqueando las cejas,

-¿Qué dices?- sobresaltado

-¡oh! Tu celular suena ¡deberías responder puede ser Makoto!- salió de ahí mientras Mamoru atendía de mala gana el teléfono, efectivamente era su amiga para invitarlo a cenar.

En un restaurant no muy lejos de ahí, la chica entraba y buscaba con la mirada a cierto joven de cabellera negra y ojos zafiro, no le costó mucho encontrarlo.

-¿esperaste mucho?

-no- respondió levantándose para retirarle la silla

-¡lo siento! El autobús no pasaba y..

-debiste pedirme que fuera por ti- sin apartarle la mirada- sabes que ¡haría cualquier cosa por ti!

-¡Seiya!- un poco sonrojada por la manera en que la veía

-¡te ves hermosa!- le dijo. En ese momento Makoto y Mamoru entraban al mismo restaurant, Usagi miro hacia ese extremo y se encontró con su elegante porte y su sonrisa encantadora la cual desapareció cuando vio con quien se encontraba ella. La rubia sintió en el pecho una opresión grande al verlos juntos, sostuvieron sus miradas largo rato, hasta que el cantante de larga cabellera al ver el semblante de la rubia lo encontró. Muy a su pesar y debido a sus proyectos los invito a cenar con ellos, los cuatro parecían incómodos, la castaña no dejaba de ver como Mamoru admiraba en silencio a la rubia. Y Seiya también se percataba de esto y de cómo Usagi hacia intentos por evitar verlo.

-¿así que tu historia pronto se hará una película?- pregunto emocionado Seiya olvidándose de los otros dos, Makoto alzo la vista y Mamoru también-¿y de que se trata?

-¡es secreto de la escritora!- respondió con una sonrisa

-¿en serio?- pregunto Makoto-

-¡si! Andrew y yo estamos trabajando muy duro,-al oír su nombre la ojiverde dejo de hablar para quedarse callada.

-¡se que será un éxito ya quiero verla! – continuo Seiya animándola y logrando hacer que ella sonriera.

-¡gracias Seiya!- dijo llevándose un bocado pero sin darse cuenta de que se había manchado el extremo inferior de sus labios, el cantante le susurro

-¡Usa!- llevándose una mano a sus labios para hacerle saber que estaba manchada, mas ella no entendió el mensaje, Mamoru volteo a verla, tenía una mancha oscura, Seiya levanto la mano y con la servilleta la extendió para limpiarle la boca, sus ojos reflejaban ternura, Mamoru al verlo no resistió y dio un enorme grito.

-¡Usagi!- los que estaban cerca voltearon a verlos y el soportando la vergüenza atino decir-¡tienes comida en la boca! ¿No te das cuenta?

-¿Dónde?

-aquí. Señalando sus labios más la chica limpio el otro lado

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto Makoto al verlo tan alterado

-¡es que no se da cuenta! ¡es muy torpe!

-¡Mamoru! ¡Cuidado con lo que dices! – menciono Seiya con cara poco amable, mas la rubia se había defendido

-¿torpe? ¿y que hay de ti?¡eres un psicópata, malhumorado, con el síndrome del príncipe y que te crees mucho!, siempre gritando por todo y…- se detuvo al reaccionar y ver como Seiya y Makoto los miraban a ambos, Mamoru bajo la mirada apenado y ella no menciono mas. Todos trataron de evadir el tema y platicaron sobre otras cosas, hasta que la hora de partir había llegado.

-¡un gusto haber cenado con ustedes!- decía Seiya estrechando la mano de ambos, Usagi solo les sonrió.

Cuando lo vio caminar hacia el deportivo rojo de Seiya dio un paso, y un gran suspiro olvidándose de Makoto.

-¿Qué pasa?- indago la chica que estaba a su lado y no había perdido detalle de nada, el siguió con la mirada al auto, sin fijarse que por el retrovisor ella lo miraba.-¿Mamoru me escuchas?- decía Makoto en un susurro, se había dado cuenta de la situación.

**Dentro del auto.**

-.¿te gusta viajar?

-¡si viajar es divertido aunque no lo hago mucho!- lanzo una pequeña risa que a el le basto para alegrarle el alma.

-¿quieres venir a Londres conmigo?

-¿Londres?

-¡si! Tenemos unos conciertos que presentar allá y me gustaría saber si me acompañarías ¡podríamos ir a pasear a algún sitio interesante! ¡Londres es muy bello!- ella no supo que responder, mientras en otro automóvil, otra pareja iba sumida en el mas tétrico silencio.

-¡Mamo-chan!- dijo con voz suave-¡Mamo-chan!- repitió mas fuerte logrando sacarlo de sus pensamientos

-¡ah! ¿Qué? ¿querías algo?

-¡nada!- respondió fríamente apartando su mirada de el, y sintiendo en su interior un profundo rencor,

-¿querías preguntarme algo antes?

-¡nada!. Creo que no es necesario que pregunte ¡lo sé! – cruzo sus brazos y no dijo mas, cuando llego a su departamento el se despidió, mas parecía tan apurado que sin pensarlo mas arrancó su auto y se alejo de ahí, sin esperar siquiera a que ella entrara al edificio, sola en la oscuridad y silencio de la noche vio como las luces del automóvil se alejaban. Con tristeza decidió entrar a su departamento.

Cuando el regreso ya la chica estaba en casa, con su pijama infantil puesto y tomando café.

-¿quieres?- le pregunto

-¿Qué haces despierta?

-¡no se! ¡no puedo dormir! ¡estoy pensando que hacer!

-¿pensando?- pregunto con curiosidad-¿Qué estas pensando?

-voy a hacer un viaje, -Mamoru se puso rigido- ire a Londres con Seiya ¡me ha invitado! ¿no te importa no?- la pregunta fue más que nada para comprobar que al no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo y decidirse al fin a olvidarlo. Mas el no respondió al instante, permaneció en silencio, ella ignoraba como se sentía en esos momentos.

-¡no! –respondió comprendiendo que no le quedaba de otra-Claro que no…¡ve si quieres!- dijo entre dientes, para tristeza de su "esposa" quien dándose vuelta para ocultar su rostro dijo un poco más animada, intentando encontrarle el lado divertido.

-¡ir a pasear! Hacer turismo ¡estar en conciertos! Será divertido- la mirada de el cada vez de desfiguraba mas a causa de la angustia y la preocupación por ese viaje, arqueo las cejas frunció los labios y en su frente apareció una línea de expresión la cual denotaba su total incertidumbre.

-¿Cuándo…te vas?- logro decir claramente sin que el sentimiento lo quebrara.

-¡el miércoles!

-¿el miércoles?

-si, así que cuídate y te veré a mi regreso- movió la cabeza de arriba abajo para luego subir los escalones, Mamoru no se movió pero cuando reacciono únicamente le dijo.

-¡cuando vengas ya no estaré acá! ¡el miércoles me voy también! Me voy a mi departamento – la rubia cerro sus ojos y respiro muy hondamente para controlarse.

-¡ah!- respondió- pues nos veremos después…Supongo. -al no escuchar respuesta por parte de el subió los escalones, sintiéndose triste y abatida, los días se estaban haciendo cada vez más difíciles, tomo una rosa roja la cual permanecía en su tocador y era una de las que el le hubiese obsequiado y aspirando su olor se recostó en la cama para dormir.

Un par de días pasaron y el miércoles finalmente llego, desde muy temprano Mamoru se sentó frente al televisor viendo jugar a Manchester contra el Barcelona, cosa que admiro mucho a Usagi pues nunca lo había visto ver televisión y mucho menos un partido de futbol. El joven y exitoso actor estaba con una sudadera manga larga color negra y acostado en el sofá, ignorando totalmente a la chica quien bajaba una maleta y otra para luego dar vueltas por la casa dejando listo todo los detalles. Hasta que finalmente ella llego a la puerta con maletas en mano.

-¡me voy ya!- dijo esperando que el la despidiera.

-¡pásatela bien!- mirando la tele- ¡escucha mucha música y diviértete! – ni siquiera volteo a verla

-Y tu …¡cuídate y que te valla bien! Cuando vuelva te llamare

-¡no hace falta! ¡no me llames ni me busques! ¡ahora que te vas con el, ¡te dejare en paz! así que te pido que hagas lo mismo conmigo- su respuesta incomodo mucho a la ojiazul, pero comprendió que era lo mejor así que salió de casa.

Una…

Dos…

…tres horas pasaron, en las cuales Mamoru había permanecido en la misma posición en el sillón recordando y pensando en todo lo que le había acontecido en esos seis últimos meses y que ahora ¡llegaba a su fin! ¡el se lo había buscado! El había soñado con que ese día llegara, el día en que Makoto y el pudieran ser felices…pero ahora ¿Por qué se sentía vacio? ¿Por qué la alegría y las ilusiones parecían haberse esfumado? ¿Por qué de pronto se sentía muerto? ¿Acaso no fue el quien había alejado y herido a Usagi? ¿Por qué se sentía terrible entonces?, cansado de buscar respuestas salió hacia casa de Makoto, quizá al estar con ella se sentiría mejor, vio el reloj que marcaba la una de la tarde, ¡Usagi abordaría el avión a las dos!. Pensó con melancolía.

El deportivo de Mamoru transitaba en medio del trafico, Makoto notaba que el estaba preocupado, ausente y muy diferente a otros días. Intentaba hacerlo reír pero su risa tan fingida le daba a entender que algo malo sucedía. Intento no pensar en ello, y mejor pregunto.

-¿te mudas hoy? ¿y que pasa con tus cosas?

-se las he dejado a Usagi ¡puedo comprar otros muebles!, solo llevo algo de ropa pero, ya luego vendré por lo demás.- sin siquiera mirarla, ella se daba cuenta de que algo no andaba bien, lo conocía a la perfección sabia cuando estaba triste, o nervioso, y en ese momento algo estaba mal ¡el parecía intranquilo!

-¿has comido?-pregunto de pronto- ¿Usagi-chan que quieres comer?-pregunto, Makoto se quedo de una pieza al oírlo

-¿Qué?-ahora entendía cada vez más porque él estaba así- ¿Qué dijiste?-dibujo una media sonrisa sintiéndose estúpida.

-pregunte ¿Qué quieres comer?- repitió el

-me dijiste Usagi-chan- le reclamo

-¿Qué?- apenado- lo siento… estaba pensando… lo que pasa es que Usagi se va hoy de viaje. Me preocupa que tenga un accidente,-se justifico- la ojiverde no perdía detalle, podía leer cada uno de sus gestos y sabia lo que pasaba en su interior- además es tan tonta que no sabe hablar ingles ¿y si se pierde?- se reía, la castaña cerró los ojos evitando seguir escuchándolo, pero era en vano, ahí estaba el ¡hablando de ella! ¡Pensando en ella! ¡Preocupado por ella!- Además ¡se enferma fácilmente! El cambio de clima podría afectarle…¡además…no se si se llevo sus medicinas y…

-¡ya!- su voz se quebró y en sus ojos se agolpaban las lagrimas que resbalarían en cualquier instante –si estas tan preocupado entonces no la dejes ir – dijo al borde del llanto-¡dile que no se valla!- alterada

-¿Qué?

-¡deberías haberle dicho que no se fuera! ¡Tonto!- el auto se detuvo de golpe, Mamoru miraba a su amiga y sin terminar de escucharlo dio vuelta y camino en sentido contrario al que venía. El aeropuerto quedaba un poco lejos así que acelerando y sin decir nada más se dirijo a su destino olvidándose por completo de su amiga de la infancia quien sollozaba intentando calmar las lágrimas que amenazaban con traicionarla.

Bajo del auto sin esperar siquiera a que ella bajara, tampoco cerró la puerta al salir y olvido las llaves pegadas en el auto, Makoto las tomo y cerro el carro para luego caminar rápidamente tras el y no perderlo de vista, ¡parecía desesperado! ¡Corría rápido! A pesar de que ella era una buena atleta ¡termino perdiéndolo de vista! El aeropuerto estaba saturado, pero ella continúo caminando a toda prisa para alcanzarlo.

Ahora el corría desesperadamente, la gente volteaba a verlo. Miraba hacia todos lados, buscando, mirando atentamente, esperando verla, ¡detenerla!

-¡mira!

-¡es Mamoru Chiba!- se escuchaba decir, más el no dejo de correr llego a la ventanilla.

-¡el vuelo a Londres!- dijo con ansiedad a la chica de la taquilla.

-¡por el andén numero 11!- respondió una sonriente chica, el busco y busco hasta encontrar la sala, la cual se mostraba vacía. Sintiendo un gran temor comenzó a decir.

-¡Usagi! ¡Usagi-chan!- mirando a todos lados-¡Usa!- buscando en cada rubia el rostro de la chica que era la causante de tanto dolor, de tanta desesperación…de tanta angustia- ¡Usagi!- grito nuevamente. Los curiosos lo miraban mas a el parecía no importarle.

-¿le puedo ayudar en algo?- dijo atento un oficial

-¡el vuelo a Londres! ¡Necesito saber…!

-¡lo siento!- dijo el joven- el avión despego hace diez minutos.- al oírlo se detuvo, solo girando sobre sus pies para comprobar que la sala estaba sola, en su rostro podía leerse la desesperación, cerró los ojos, mordió sus labios y caminando por el ventanal donde se veía despegar a los aviones, se detuvo, mirando al exterior y sintiendo como se quemaba por dentro, se paro y se recargo colocando su frente sobre su brazo, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de en que momento había comenzado a llorar ¡pero lo estaba haciendo!, lloraba, lloraba porque no la había alcanzado, porque no había logrado detenerla, porque ahora comprendía lo que en realidad sentía. Mas ella ¡se había marchado! Sollozaba quedamente, en silencio, detrás de él, una agitada jovencita de linda figura se detenía, intentando normalizar su respiración, mas al verlo destrozado, comprendió su gran error, un nudo se formo en su garganta, ¡Mamoru estaba llorando! ¡Estaba sufriendo! Y no lo merecía, no lo merecía porque él, era un buen chico. Sintiéndose tan ruin permaneció alejada de el, únicamente esperándolo.

Instantes más tarde, en un bar al que solían frecuentar, el tomaba unas copas, Makoto estaba sentada a su lado. No decían nada, mas no era necesario, ¡ella sabía lo que el sentía! Era su turno de escucharlo, y ayudarlo. ¡se lo debía!.

-Usagi…¡creo que ahora estará mejor! ¡solo la hacía llorar! ¡no merezco estar junto a ella!- decia

-no creo que…

-para ella- comenzó levantando una copa y llevándosela a los labios- ¡todo es tan simple! – dejo caer la copa-No importa lo difícil que parezca ¡siempre es positiva! ¡por eso es ingenua! Pero a pesar de eso ¡estar con ella! …-se detuvo al comprobar como dolía darse cuenta de eso-me hace ser feliz y estar bien- las lagrimas volvieron a aparecer, la castaña apretó su mano sintiéndose más miserable- ¡creo que me estoy volviendo loco!- rio el, en silencio Makoto lo escuchaba,

-¡Mamoru!- sintiendo un dolor en su corazón al darse cuenta de que pasaba realmente, Mamoru el niño que siempre la había protegido y había cuidado de ella ¡estaba sufriendo! Con el corazón roto, ¡y la culpa de todo la tenia ella! Sentía pena, remordimiento, culpa.

-¿será porque he vivido todo este tiempo con ella?-Preguntaba- quizá sea comodidad ¡no estoy seguro!- bebiendo de golpe la tercera copa de licor, la chica lo miraba aun indecisa mas no quiso interrumpirlo, su llanto era el de un hombre desesperado-la verdad…¡es que me gusta mucho!- con risa infantil y sin dejar de llorar, -pero siempre termino haciéndole daño, le causo sufrimiento ¡llanto! Por eso quería alejarla de mí! Porque me di cuenta de que…¡ni siquiera puedo protegerla! – con un grito ahogado por el llanto-

-pues no le hagas más daño- el volteo a ver a su amiga, quien hacia grandes esfuerzos por mostrarse serena y animarlo- A partir de ahora ¡protégela!

-pero ya me ha dejado- dio otro sorbo a su copa- ¡se fue con el!

-pues…¡es hora de que vallas por ella! ¡Deberías correr detrás de Usagi!

-¡No! ¡no puedo ir por ella!- se dijo

-¿Por qué? ¿Por mi?- un largo silencio le dio a entender la respuesta a la chica, quien pensando intentaba como solucionar aquello que ella misma había provocado, más sabia que curar un corazón roto ¡era muy difícil!- Mamo-chan, -comenzó-¡en realidad yo…sabia que estabas enamorado de Usagi!- el la miraba sorprendido- pero fingí no saberlo porque…¡porque era demasiado duro para mí! ¡Fingí no ver que estabas sufriendo! Y que ella estaba sufriendo también.

Ahora la que tomaba con tal ímpetu era ella, en un intento por desahogar su culpa.

-¡no quería dejarte ir! Sabía que estaba mal ¡que era egoísta! ¡pero no quería hacerlo! .- miro a su amigo quien estaba ahí mirándola inexpresivamente, con rencor, quizás con algo de pena-¿no es patético que te rompan el corazón dos veces? – esta vez una lagrima rebelde evidencio su estado, Mamoru se volteo para no verla así-¡me equivoque! ¡Me equivoque y …hice sufrir…a mi mejor amigo! – Lloraba -¡Estaba mal! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho amigo! ¡perdóname!

-Makoto-chan-antes de que dijera algo mas, la castaña agrego

-¡ahora vete! ¡Te dejo ir!- el no dejaba de verla, sabía que ella sufría, pero también sabía que el estaba sintiendo algo parecido por haber lastimado a Usagi- ¡no te preocupes por mi!- le dijo levantando la mirada y tratando de hacer una mueca muy parecida a una sonrisa- ¡soy Makoto Kino! ¡Saldré adelante!- sollozo, ante la impotencia del chico por consolarla.

-¿quieres un helado?- ella sonrió al escucharlo

-¡ya no soy una niña Mamoru! Ahora tomo en vez de comprar helados- suspiro largamente ahogando el gemido que salía de su corazón- ¡ahora vete! ¡Te he soltado la mano! ¿Recuerdas? ¡ahora ya no hay nada que te detenga para ser feliz!

-¡pero ya se ha ido! ¡se ha marchado!- con mirada llena de confusión

-Pero volverá…- Makoto sabía que este era el final de aquella forzada relación - ¡solo espérala! – y cuando la veas ¡dile lo que sientes! ¡cuídala! ¡quiérela y protégela! -ella se alejo de ahí. Dejando a Mamoru sumido en sus pensamientos , lastimado, herido, con el sentimiento a flor de piel.

En su automóvil y a tan solo dos cuadras de ahí, Makoto Kino lloraba, lloraba con un profundo dolor que le quemaba por dentro. Llevo una mano a su pecho y la otra a su rostro para cubrirse, ahora si que se había quedado sola, había actuado egoístamente, ahora merecía ese cruel castigo ¡sabia que ella no amaría a Mamoru! ¡no como lo amaba Usagi! Solo lo utilizaba para no sentirse sola, abandonada, para tener a alguien a quien aferrarse en sus momentos de desesperación y ahora ¡nada! No tenía a nadie, lo cual solo aumentaba mas su dolor causando el llanto.

**En Full House.**

-¡Seiya! ¡lo siento mucho! No debiste quedarte ¡te hice perder el vuelo!

-¡no te preocupes! Nuestra presentación es hasta dentro de dos días, si quería irme hoy era para que tuviéramos tiempo para pasear.- le dijo levantándole el rostro, mientras buscaba las llaves de su casa.

-¡en verdad lo siento! ¡Es solo que…!

-¡no digas nada bombón! ¡te entiendo! ya tendremos tiempo para pasear después!

-¿no estas enojado conmigo?- abriendo la puerta

-¡claro que no!- respondió el.

Entraron la chica encendió la luz para comprobar que no estaba. Luego subió hasta su habitación, completamente en penumbras, solitaria, vacía. Bajo para atender a Seiya, se sentía tan terrible porque a tan solo minutos de su despegue se había arrepentido de irse con el a Londres provocando que el también dejara el avión. Salieron al jardín a conversar, el trataba de animarla y hacerla sonreír, y ella le agradecía en el alma su preocupación.

-me dio lata hasta el final por su culpa estoy aquí- haciendo un puchero- y tu también

-¡no te preocupes! – le decía tranquilamente aunque sintiéndose triste al ver su dolor-¡Te entiendo! Todo está pasando muy rápido ¡solo quiero estar a tu lado! ¡no te pido nada más!- menciono regalándole una sonrisa.

-¡ni siquiera pude despedirme de él!-prosiguió melancólica, ambos permanecían sentados, Seiya Kou envidio tanto a su rival, lo envidiaba porque ella podía hablar de el con tanta pasión, ni siquiera dejaba su recuerdo un solo segundo, y el no la merecía.

-si quieres puedes ir a verlo después- intento

-me dijo que no lo llamara ni lo buscara – su carita triste se veía igual de bella

-¡que estúpido!- expreso el con rabia

-exacto! Es un imbécil! – el ignoraba el insoportable dolor que la chica junto a el estaba sintiendo, tampoco comprendía a ciencia cierta porque estaba tan herida, pero Usagi sentía que no podría mas. Y agradecía que Seiya estuviera a su lado o de lo contrario ¡no sabía lo que haría!

-¿quieres que le pegue?, soy bueno peleando –dijo el, sin embargo ella ya comenzaba a llorar, el se dio cuenta de lo que sufría, busco su mirada, pero al verlo intento hacerse la valiente y limpio sus lagrimas para luego sonreírle, Seiya estaba admirado, solo podía verla, sintiendo el corazón destrozado por su pena, las lagrimas emergieron nuevamente esta vez más gruesas y mas incontrolables, sollozo emitiendo un dolor que escapaba de lo más profundo de su ser, las gotas inundaban sus ojos, ante el intento de ella por retenerlas sin poder evitarlo él se acerco mas a ella y rozando suavemente su mano en su rostro limpio la humedad que cubría su belleza , tan tiernamente.

-¡no llores bombón! ¡Por favor no sufras más!- le susurro pasando una mano por detrás de su espalda para atraerla hacia él, el sentimiento de ella era tan profundo que reía nerviosamente, y se dejo consolar, suspirando y cerrando los ojos para dejarse caer en el.

Tras ellos la puerta principal se deslizaba en el interior de la casa, Mamoru apenas y podía pensar creyendo que en esos momentos Seiya y Usagi estarían disfrutando en Londres. Pero al ver la luz del jardín encendida volteo solo para apreciar a Seiya abrazando y reteniendo entre sus brazos a la rubia quien parecía muy cómoda con él, se paralizo, el aire le falto y el corazón le latió con fuerza, abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente ¡no podía creerlo! Ahí estaba ese sujeto abrazándola, consolándola, protegiéndola. Después de eso ¡un beso! Si, el se acercaba para besarla, y ella no estaba poniendo ninguna resistencia.

Si hacía rato estaba deshecho en nada se comparaba el sentimiento que ahora se estaba apoderando de él, ¡era algo que jamás había sentido! Permaneció en silencio observándolos, sin darse cuenta como esta escena le estaba perforando el corazón. ¡Era el fin! Comprendía que para él, ¡era demasiado tarde!

**¡Listo! Ahí lo tienen, antes de que me maten por favor solo tengan un poco de paciencia, se que todo parece star terminando pero por eso intentare hacer un par de capis mas para remediar un poco todo esto, mas al recibir mensajes de algunas lectoras que han visto el dorama y dicen que tienen puestas las esperanzas en el final de mi historia ¡ahggg! ¡necesito ayuda! Solo espero no decepcionarlas. **

**En fin, ¿Qué les pareció? Saben hasta sentí mucha pena por Makoto en realidad se siente sola y es que lo ha estado, en el dorama incluso llore como magdalena al ver su sufrimiento, les recomiendo verlo a las que no lo han hecho. **

**Regresando al tema espero que hasta acá todos mis esfuerzos, desvelos y dolor de deditos hayan valido la pena jeje porque en verdad ha sido sumamente extenuante, aunque la recompensa viene cada que leo cada comentario suyo el cual termina alegrándome el dia. Asi que por todos ellos miles de gracias chicas, en verdad no tengo palabras para decir cómo me siento. **

**Usagui13chiba, christydechiba, isabel20, tefa-sakura, Dayanna, Mapi, paolac78, sailor lago, natsch, Hotaru no Hikaru, Cherrie S.A, belen, brisa lunar, karanbunnymoon, luz cullen chiba, sailor lady, morenanne, ali-chan6, eclipselunar2804, Neo Reyna Serenity, anyreth, Loly Kou, Usako Tenoh, KIRA MOON XCARLATA, lerinne, sheccidmoon, usagiforx, nahima-chan, shiru-chiba, Neoreina-sailormoon, Lolis tristan, misiaochinomori03, joana, Misaoh Tenoh de Chiva, Sandy serena..¿?. gracias preciosas las quiero**

**He pasado las vacaciones muy inspirada jeje con un nuevo fic ¡Alejate!, ojala les guste espero verlas por ahí. No se cuando vuelva a actualizar este fi casi que Ahora me despido mandándoles un beso grande. Las quiero. **


	29. Divorcio

**Hola a todos ^_^ se que las he hecho esperar con este capítulo pero abajo expongo mis razones, no las atraso mas y las dejo con el capítulo de hoy que de solo leer el titulo, da miedo jijiji.**

**NOTA: Sailor Moon y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a su autora y creadora Naoko Takeuchi, la historia tampoco me pertenece, sino que está basado en un dorama coreano. ¡Gracias por su apoyo!**

/ * * * U & M * * * /

**DIVORCIO**

La imagen que estaba mirando le rompía el corazón, no podía creer que tonto había sido para cometer ese gran error, ¡era tarde! ¡Muy tarde para declarar sus sentimientos! Lo comprendía al verlos juntos, ¡ella merecía ser feliz!, ni siquiera tenía la convicción o conocimiento de que ella sintiera algo parecido por él. Cerró sus ojos y suspiro profundamente para amedrentar un poco el dolor causado.

**/Segundos antes/**

Ajenos a lo que sucedía a su alrededor Usagi y Seiya conversaban mientras el limpiaba las lagrimas de la rubia, no toleraba verla sufrir de ese modo. Sonrió amargamente al verla llorar por más intentos que ella había hecho por evitarlo.

-gracias….-susurro ella, y a él se le rompió el corazón y sin dejar de verla, con su mano sobre su hombro la atrajo delicadamente hacia él mientras pegaba su rostro a su frente y viéndola a los ojos le decía.

-¿Por qué no me dejas reemplazarlo?- suavemente, lo que desde el interior de la casa le pareció a Mamoru un beso, su instinto masculino le ordeno correr, acercarse y separar a ese tipo, quitarle las manos de encima de la rubia y propinarle su merecido pero otra fuerza le obligaba a quedarse, se decía que era muy tarde para él, que no tenía derecho, así que solo permaneció en su sitio.

Usagi al sentir la cercanía de Seiya volteo a verlo logrando que sus rostros quedaran muy cerca, casi pudo percibir su aliento cálido golpeando su piel, un estremecimiento la recorrió completa, al oír sus palabras solamente pudo sentirse feliz pero a la vez muy triste.

"_no sabes cómo me gustaría corresponderte Seiya"_

-Se...Seiya…yo…- aun en la misma posición sin moverse y sin pestañear.

-¡no digas nada bombón….!- acariciando con sus dedos su suave rostro- ¡lo comprendo!- alejándose un poco pero sin dejar de abrazarla- solo recuerda que ¡acá estoy yo!- sonriéndole.

Desde la puerta, Mamoru paso una mano por sobre sus negros cabellos sintiendo un profundo y agudo dolor en su corazón como si algo lo perforara.

-estaré bien…. ¡no te preocupes!- desvió la vista al amplio y oscuro mar frente a ellos- ¡Es tarde! ¡Creo que descansare!-menciono-

-¿estarás bien sola?, si quieres puedo quedarme.

-claro que si… ¡siempre he estado sola!-confeso dibujando una media sonrisa-

-¡está bien!- levantándose y ayudándola a hacer lo mismo.

Cuando Mamoru vio que Seiya se ponía de pie, corrió a esconderse saliendo de aquel lugar y escondiéndose en el jardín, que gracias a la oscuridad logro ocultarlo. Desde su sitio vio como Usagi despedía a él pelinegro con un beso en la mejilla y un cálido abrazo lo cual lo hizo remover sus entrañas.

Usagi subió pesadamente las escaleras llego a la puerta de su cuarto pero antes de entrar miro la luz apagada de enfrente, lentamente camino hacia allá, y abrió la puerta, dio un vistazo a la habitación de Mamoru. Observando todo en perfecto orden, como el siempre acostumbraba a dejarlo. Las sabanas en la cama le dieron la respuesta que buscaba.

"_no ha llegado….seguramente estará con ella…. Apenas me fui un día y el ya se olvido de mi"_

Pensó con algo de amargura cerrando su puerta y apagando las luces para intentar dormirse, aunque sin mucho éxito ya que avanzada la noche perdió conocimiento y se dejo abrazar por Morfeo.

Seiya iba pensativo y así llego al departamento.

-¡qué cara tienes hermano!- menciono Yaten

-¿Qué no te ibas a Venecia hoy mismo?- indago Taiki mirando el aspecto del menor de los Kou.

-¡se me complicaron las cosas!

-¿no me digas que Usagi se arrepintió?- pregunto un tanto divertido mientras que Taiki lo reprendía con la mirada.

-¡cállate Yaten!- lanzándole un almohada

-¡perdón!- ironizo el platinado tomando una taza de café.

-entonces…. ¡nos vamos en dos días! ¡Preparen todo!- dijo Taiki, aun sin apartar la mirada de su hermano menor, lo conocía y sabia que algo tenia pero también sabía que no era necesario preguntar la razón.- ¡Seiya tu guitarra está perfectamente afinada en tu habitación!- camino sirviéndola una taza de café, Yaten solamente los miraba y también entendía que su hermano tenía algo pero sabía también que el solo se buscaba su mal, al no querer ver más a allá de sus ojos.

-gracias- tomo la taza observando que había una mas servida.

-¿vino alguien?- pregunto

-¡si!- respondió Yaten rápidamente- Michiru vino hoy a despedirse de nosotros.

-¿Qué? …. ¡¿Por qué?- tratando de disfrazar un poco su repentino interés. Taiki observo un poco divertido y a la vez con pena.

-¡el proyecto termino! ¡El videoclip está terminado! Y ella tiene otros contratos por cumplir

-¿y…cuando se va? –Abrió sus ojos -¿Por qué no me dijo?

-dijo que tu ya sabias, que te lo había mencionado el otro día- respondió Taiki- Seiya recordó que era cierto, el día en que la escena del beso con Mamoru se había filmado el la había llevado y había mencionado que partiría, pero lo había olvidado y no creyó que fuera ese mismo día.

-también te dijo que vendría hoy a despedirse- termino Yaten para fastidiarlo aun mas.

-¿y…y que dijo?

-pues le dije que ya te habías ido a Londres, que le habías dejado saludos- menciono el castaño-

-¿Cómo pudiste olvidarlo?... Debiste ver su rostro al saber que te habías ido con Usagi-

-¡Yaten!- reprendió Taiki

-¡no cabe duda que no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver!-dijo poniéndose de pie un poco molesto por lo que Seiya había hecho.

-¡¿a qué horas se iba?-tomando las llaves de su auto.

-¡su avión parte mañana temprano! –Taiki vio su reloj- ¡a primera hora! Seiya se levanto de golpe.

-¿A dónde vas?

-debo ir a verla

-¿viste la hora que es? – Pregunto serio-son la una de la mañana ¡su avión sale temprano! Seguramente tiene que descansar ¿vas a despertarla?

-no- respondió

-¡déjala ya!- dijo el platinado- ¡se va a Paris! ¡Con suerte quizá puedas verla en la gira!-comenzó a caminar- buenas noches.

-¡que descanses!- respondió Taiki, se quito los lentes y camino también hacia su habitación.- ¡descansa Seiya! ¡Y piensa bien las cosas!

**La mañana siguiente**.

Los rayos del sol tocaron el rostro tierno de la rubia, quien levantándose corrió al baño a darse una ducha y asearse, se cambio, se arreglo y se peino, al salir de su cuarto noto que la habitación de enfrente estaba entreabierta, sintiendo el corazón salírsele del pecho Usagi corrió al cuarto de el actor, deslizo la puerta con cuidado y cual fue su sorpresa al verlo acostado en la cama, cubriéndose con su saco y con el cuerpo enroscado por el frio aun con la ropa del día anterior y sin quitar las sabanas. El sentimiento de ella se hizo visible al correr hacia la cama, sonreír y mas que feliz exclamar.

-¡Mamo-chan!...¡despierta!- golpeándolo en la espalda-¡vamos despierta Mamo-chan!- sin poder ocultar su enorme sonrisa.- ¡Mamoru Chiba!-grito mas fuerte sacudiéndolo entero.

-¡mmmm!- pataleo el actor cerrando fuertemente los ojos-¡déjame dormir!

-¿Cuándo regresaste? ¿Por qué no me hablaste? ¡Creí que no ibas a regresar!- decía aun golpeándolo en el cuerpo.

-¡no se!- respondió exasperado al comprender que ella no la dejaría dormir mas, jalo las sabanas y trato de cubrirse- ¡Hazme un poco de comida!- decía jaloneándose

-¡necesitas estar despierto para poder comer!- respondió risueña, e insistiendo, a su pesar, Mamoru se sentó en la cama y luego volteo a verla para reprocharle, pero ya ella lo miraba con esa sonrisa en el rostro que le robaba el aliento y el solo pudo reír divertido.

-¿sabías que eres molesta?

-¡no!- respondió también divertida y feliz por descubrir algo nuevo en su mirada, él le acaricio la cabeza tiernamente y ella sintió que el alma se le removía.

-¡voy a cambiarme!

-¡si!-anonadada y sin moverse de su sitio-

-¿vas a salir o quieres que me quite la ropa en tu presencia?-mirándola divertido- ¡cariño!- comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa de esa forma tan salvaje y sexy que Usagi de inmediato se puso colorada y cubriendo sus ojos con sus manos grito.

-¡no!... ¡ya me voy!- parándose para salir del cuarto.

**En una exclusiva zona de Japón.**

-¡por dios! ¡Llegare tarde si no me apresuro! ¡Yujimori! ¿Está todo listo?- mencionaba una bella chica quien apresurada contaba sus maletas.

-¡si señorita! Las subiré al auto- dijo el hombre que la custodiaba para luego abrir la puerta, cuando repentinamente el cuerpo delgado que yacía en la puerta se dejo caer.

-¡Seiya!- corrió a ayudarlo mientras el joven cantante se sobaba la cabeza y le sonreía.

-¡siento quedarme dormido!

-¿hace cuanto estas ahí?

-mmm… ¡no lo sé! ¡Una hora quizá!- respondió poniéndose de pie y mirándola de pies a cabeza, se veía tan bella con ese vestido blanco y ese sombrero de medio lado. Mishiru sonrió.

-pensé que estabas en Londres- un poco triste y evadiendo la mirada

-¡las cosas se complicaron!- respondió, durante unos segundos permanecieron mirándose uno al otro, Seiya no comprendía porque había tenido la necesidad de ir y despedirla.-lamento olvidar que te ibas, estaba pensando en mil cosas y…

-¡no digas nada!- lo interrumpió poniéndose frente a él y colocando un dedo sobre sus labios, quedando muy cerca. Seiya sintió su corazón latir, y no pudo evitar recorrer su rostro perfectamente delineado.

-es que yo….

-¡estás aquí! Y eso es lo único que me importa- respondió con melodiosa voz, se vieron a los ojos, ella se acerco más aun y él un poco nervioso no se movía de su sitio, se sentía como un chiquillo adolescente con la mujer que lo volvía loco.

-Mishiru…- susurro, atreviéndose a pasar una mano por su rostro, ella entreabrió los labios y sus cuerpos se acercaron intentando culminar aquello, Seiya cerró los ojos y ella también, podían sentir su aliento, sus corazones latían al mismo ritmo aun sin saberlo.

-¡listo señorita Kaio!- interrumpió el hombre provocando que ambos se separaran bruscamente.

-¡creo que…es hora!- menciono ella con la mirada gacha.

-¡puedo llevarte en mi auto!- sugirió él, y ella de inmediato accedió

-¡entonces vámonos!- la ayudo a abrir la puerta del carro y subieron, ninguno menciono nada sobre lo que iba a ocurrir y Seiya decidió ignorarlo, platicaron sobre sus futuros proyectos, pues ella debía viajar a unos lugares y ellos a dar conciertos, discretamente se veían de reojo, mientras mil ideas cruzaban por su mente, finalmente llegaron a su destino.

**En full House.**

-¿Qué paso?-poniendo sus manos sobre sus mejillas-

-¿Qué paso de qué?- sin dejar de desayunar, e intentando por todos los medios el verla a los ojos.

- ¿No dijiste que te cambiarias de casa?-

-ah, si, bueno…- titubeo

- ¿Le paso algo al departamento?-mirándolo.

-¿Por qué me haces tantas preguntas?-recordando la noche anterior, estaba tan molesto que no sabía cómo reaccionar, no sabía si alejarse o luchar por ella.- ¡Que molesta eres!

-Entonces… ¿Cuándo te mudas?-un poco desanimada

-¡no lo sé! ¿Por qué quieres saber eh?-arqueando una ceja- ¿Por qué?- ella no respondió y se limito a probar bocado, el no podía apartar de su mente el supuesto beso lo cual le quemaba el alma, así que solo se limito a preguntar- ¿no fuiste a Venecia…que paso?-pregunto

-¿eh?- inquieta, sin saber que decir, pues no quería confesar que no se había ido por él y por lo que sentía.- ¡me ha salido un trabajo!-

-¡un trabajo!-curioso- ¿Qué trabajo?

-¿porque me haces tantas preguntas? ¡Que molesto eres!-imitándolo.

-¡¿Qué?

-¡no preguntes y come!

-oye- dejo la cuchara en el plato para mirarla mientras buscaba las palabras apropiadas.

-¿qué?

-la separación no me hace sentir muy bien –comenzó-¿Por qué no lo hablamos?

-¿hablar?- pregunto ella un poco molesta- ¿¡que tenemos que hablar?...¡la decisión está tomada! ¿Por qué darle más vueltas al asunto?- menciono ignorando lo que él sentía, y haciéndolo sentir mal.

"_Así que…. ¿en verdad quieres separarte de mí?"_

Pensó con tristeza, termino de comer se levanto pero se notaba su estado de ánimo, pues la ignoro el resto del día. Usagi un poco confundida por sus repentinos cambios de humor le pregunto.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué te pones así? ¿Te hice algo malo?

-¡no me pasa nada!, ¡no quiero hablar de nada!- repitió, mas para el que para ella- ¡no tengo que decir nada!

-¿de que hablas y porque gritas?- al mirarla tan inocente e indefensa su furia no soportó mas y estallo.

-¿Qué qué me pasa? – Levanto la voz-¿qué demonios te pasa a ti? ¿Cuántos días han pasado? ¿Cuántos días he estado afuera?-Usagi frunció el ceño evidentemente confundida- ¡Ni un día!-señalando su dedo- ¡No no hemos separado y tu ya estas trayendo un hombre a casa!- reprocho al fin- ¿Te hace tan feliz andar con él? ¿Tanto te gustan sus besos? ¿Qué clase de chica eres?

-¡¿Qué?...- su sorpresa aumento-ah…-nerviosa-¿hablas de Seiya?- la forma en que el la miro le dio la respuesta- ¿Cómo lo supiste?- el resoplo con la nariz-el solo…me trajo a casa-balbuceo-y luego…nosotros no…

-¡ya! …-grito-¿acaso te pedí detalles?-exasperado-por mi….que sean muy felices…tu y yo seremos solamente amigos.- mencionaba sin que ella se diera cuenta como le dolían sus palabras- además… ¡no está bien que haya un hombre en la casa mientras estas sola! ¡No nos hemos divorciado y la gente puede comenzar a murmurar! ¿Qué van a decir de ti?- confeso, dejando a Usagi mas confundida aun.

"_¿se está preocupando por mi?"_

-si es por eso puedes traer a Mako-chan

-¿Qué dices?

-además el otro día fuiste a comer Nengchae –dijo a modo de chantaje y levantando sus cejas-¿tu si puedes hacerlo y yo no?- le devolvió la pedrada.

-¿Qué tiene que ver?... ¡nos conocemos desde los nueve años! ¡Siempre he ido a su casa y ella a la mía!...-pensativo-En cambio tu… ¿desde cuándo conoces a Seiya Kou?-parándose y caminando de un lado a otro- ¿Lo conoces tanto como para estar risa y risa con él? Jajaja jaja- burlándose de ella-¿tanto te hace reír?

-¿de qué hablas?-

-Mako-chan y yo nos conocemos desde la infancia, por eso no tiene nada de malo.

-no importa el tiempo- él le volteo la cara-uy esto es lo que me merezco por hablar con el rey de los imbéciles-parándose de golpe-¡eso me hace ser una cabeza de chorlito!- subiendo a su habitación molesta

-¡al fin te has dado cuenta...!-tragándose el coraje contenido.

Mamoru fue por un libro para tratar de bajar un poco su temperamento, es que se preguntaba. _"¿Por qué era tan difícil? ¿Quién tenía la culpa, el o la rubia?"_ llego a la conclusión de que él era el único culpable, no pasaron ni 5 minutos cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó.

-Suena la puerta…. ¡abre!...-grito desde arriba la chica

-¡es que eres tan molesta!-levantándose para abrir, más lo que encontró fue un bello ramo de rosas color amarillas tan perfectas y bellas, luego las rosas descendieron dejando ver a quien las había enviado, el rostro de ambos fue de total sorpresa y confusión.

-¡oh! ¡Estas en casa!-bajando las flores, con profundo pesar, ni siquiera pudo disimular su molestia y decepción.

-¡si! ¡Estoy en mi casa!- repitió poniendo su cuerpo sobre la puerta para dejar bien claro que no era bienvenido.- ¡¿Qué quieres?

-estoy aquí porque quiero ver a Usagi-chan ¿está en casa no?-se podía notar a kilómetros la manera en que se hablaban.

-¡oh! Lo siento... ¡Ella! ¡Acaba de salir!- mintió

-¿de verdad? ¿Ha ido a algún sitio?-asomando un poco la nariz ya que el ni siquiera abría la puerta para dejarlo mirar.

-bueno, dijo que….-mirando hacia dentro de la casa- tenía que salir temprano a no sé dónde.

-ah…-bajando la mirada y dispuesto a dar marcha atrás.

-¿esas flores son para Usa?-mencionando su nombre con cierto acento que le hacía saber que le pertenecía-¡dámelas!-arrebatándoselas-¡yo se las daré! ¡Debes estar muy ocupado!- casi cerrándole la puerta—te invitaría a entrar pero tengo que cambiarme e irme a un compromiso, el pelinegro de coleta solo suspiro, cuando de pronto se dejo escuchar la voz de la rubia.

-¿Quién es?- grito, Mamoru puso los ojos en blanco y Seiya lo miro misteriosamente.

-jajajaja…- frunciendo el ceño, sin saber que inventar- ¡ha debido volver!- en eso llego la chica abriendo totalmente la puerta, al ver las flores sonrió y pregunto.

-¿son para mí? ¡Gracias!

-Mamoru dijo que te acababas de ir-menciono mirando al actor, Usagi noto como el rostro de Mamoru se tensaba y evitaba verla a los ojos.

-¡eh!...-al ver su reacción se delato a si mismo- ¡ah sí!, me fui a la parte de arriba y volví- sonrió mirando extrañada a su aun esposo quien solamente pudo ocultar el rostro debido a la pena. Seiya dibujo una sonrisa tonta en los labios y le lanzo una mirada retadora. Los tres permanecieron en silencio hasta que la rubia lo rompió.

-iré a dejar las flores en agua, ¿quieres algo de tomar?- dirigiéndose a la cocina para dejarlos solos. Seiya entro abriéndose el saco para sentarse cómodamente en el sofá.

-pensé que estabas en Londres- comento él para irritarlo, sentándose mientras cruzaba sus piernas.

-¡iré en un par de días!, quería asegurarme de que Usa se encontrara bien- lanzándole una mirada fría.

-¡ah!- respondió arqueando las cejas, luego otro silencio incomodo se formo entre ellos

-¿Cuándo te irás a tu departamento? ¡Creí que ya estabas ahí!

-aun no he decidido si me voy, esta es MI casa así que, me iré cuando quiera- devolviéndole la mirada asesina, ninguno comento nada más. Hasta que Usagi volvió hacia ellos.

-¡están preciosas! ¡No debiste molestarte Seiya!- Mamoru los miraba sintiendo unas ganas de sentarse en medio de ambos, su mirada no paso desapercibida para la pareja quien sintiéndose incomoda volteo a ver a otro lado.

-¿No ibas a salir?- con aire de superioridad

-¡es cierto!-secundo Usagi- ¿no tenias un programa que hacer?- los ojos de él se abrieron tan grandes por la sorpresa y moviéndolos de un lado a otro intentaba buscar la excusa perfecta

-ehh…bueno…yo….- sin encontrar justificación alguna tuvo que ceder- iré a cambiarme.

Sin más tuvo que subir las escaleras darse una rápida ducha y arreglarse con lo primero que se encontró, unos pantalones caquis y una camisa manga larga de color azul marino. Cuando bajo ellos no estaban en la sala por lo que los encontró platicando en el patio. Aunque no podía escucharlos estaba muy al pendiente de cada uno de los movimientos y gestos que se intercambiaban entre ambos.

-¿estas bien? ¿Te ha molestado?- preguntaba el viéndola a los ojos.

-no te preocupes, ¡estoy bien! Hay un problema con el departamento, pero se irá pronto- encogiéndose de hombros.- aunque….me siento a gusto cuando él está aquí-confeso provocando en el joven cantante un gran dolor.

-¿en serio?- fingiendo sonreír- pues a mí, si me molesta- respondió, Usagi lo miro a los ojos realmente sorprendida por lo que escuchaba.- lo que quiero decir es que. Pensé que ahora podía visitarte más seguido e invitarte a salir-comenzó- creí que tendría una oportunidad para conquistarte… pero con el acá, ¡será mas difícil!-termino

-¿Por qué dices eso?- rio abiertamente dándole un golpe con el puño cerrado en el brazo-¡puedes venir a visitarme cuando quieras! ¿Somos amigos no?-concluyo dejando a Seiya pensativo por lo último que había dicho. Mamoru miraba con evidente frustración a la pareja, y no pudiendo mas, tomo el teléfono, y justo cuando ellos iban entrando exclamo en voz alta.

-¿Qué dices Setsuna? ¡¿Qué no es necesario que me presente? ¡Pero es importante!- Seiya escuchaba mientras Mamoru se giraba quedando frente a ellos.- ¡entonces hasta luego! ¡Gracias por avisar!- colgó, sin dejar de sonreír cual chiquillo.

-¿no vas a ir?-indago Usagi

-me acaban de avisar que no es necesario- dice más que feliz cruzando los brazos y sonriendo y sin apartar la mirada de Seiya quien también le sonreía de la misma forma

-pues yo voy a salir ahora-

-¡¿Qué?- no pudo contener su molestia

-¡vamos a ir a dar una vuelta!- respondió Seiya pasando una mano sobre los hombros de la chica.- ¡volveremos temprano! ¡No te preocupes!- guiñando un ojo para atormentarlo aun mas.

Mamoru quedo de una pieza al ver como la chica comenzaba a arreglar su bolsa, no sabía que pretexto encontrar pero quería evitar que se fueran juntos. Mientras pensaba se mordía las uñas.

"_¡no!., no puedo permitir que se valla con el…. ¡debo hacer algo!, ese solo quiere hacer una cosa y no voy a permitirlo, primero tengo que decirle a Usagi que la quiero, que la necesito, que no puedo vivir un segundo más sin ella"_

-ya me voy-su voz lo saco de sus pensamientos- ah, ¡vamos a ir a comer! Así que prepárate tu solo la comida- mencionaba ella apurada metiendo las llaves y su celular en su bolsa e ignorando por completó al guapo actor quien solamente podía verla con angustia y preocupación, mientras su respiración cada vez se hacía más difícil-

"_¡no, no! ¡No puedo dejar que ellos se vayan!, debe haber una forma, una forma de evitar que estén a solas…pero ¿Qué? ¿Qué puede ser?"_

Pensaba Mamoru caminando de una lado a otro como desesperado, finalmente los vio salir y el salió detrás, Seiya y Usagi sonreían y el estaba a punto de abrirle la puerta del carro cuando de repente, el grito.

-¡Usagi-chan!-se detuvieron - ¡No puedes irte!- ella se volteo intrigada al ver la desesperación marcada en sus palabras, Seiya inquieto también lo vio.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto ella inocentemente, dejando a Mamoru pensativo y en silencio por unos segundos.

-pues…porque…-pensando en que decir-¡hoy es día de lavar las sabanas y hacer la limpieza!- no pudiendo encontrar otro pretexto, la rubia apretó los labios y arqueo las cejas.

-lo hare cuando vuelva ¡no es tu problema!-

-¿me disculpas?-interrumpió Seiya sin quitar esa sonrisa en su rostro que a Mamoru le pareció estúpida.

-pero es que…

-¡lo hare luego!- dándole la espalda, Seiya abrió la puerta para dejarla entrar

-¡Usa!- con un hilo de voz-¡no te vayas!- los ojos celestes de ella buscaron los azules intensos del, y ahí estaban mirándola, suplicándole y eso le removió hasta el poro más dilatado de su piel.- ¡si te vas ahora!...- se formo un incomodo silencio donde Seiya parecía desesperado por llevarla de ese lugar y Mamoru por impedirlo y retenerla a su lado. Ella por su parte esperaba ansiosa escuchar de labios de Mamoru lo que ella tanto anhelaba, lo que necesitaba oír. Mas de sus labios únicamente salieron estas palabras.-… ¿Qué se supone que voy a comer?- con voz lastimosa y inclinando un poco la cabeza atormentándose por no poder decir algo mejor, Seiya suspiro y rodo los ojos en blanco y Usagi después de observarlo por unos minutos exhalo mirando al guapo hombre frente a él, para encontrarse con que sus labios hacían un gracioso y tierno puchero que derretiría hasta el corazón mas frio.

-¡lo siento mucho Seiya! – El cantante apenas podía creer lo que escuchaba- creo que no podre ir- dijo afligida. Seiya esbozo una sonrisa penosa y Mamoru volteo a ver a su rubia esposa y sintió una inmensa felicidad pues había elegido quedarse con él, realmente sorprendido no dejaba de verla mientras que ambos se despedían y Seiya se alejaba lentamente.

En el automóvil, el chico de larga cabellera negra, solamente sonreía sintiéndose un tonto.

"_¡no entiendo! ¿Cómo pudo preferir quedarse a su lado?...y ese infeliz… ¿Cuándo se va a ir por fin de esa casa? ¡Solo así podre conquistarla_!"

Pensaba dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban sus hermanos, con un coreógrafo muy popular de Tokio.

**En casa de Usagi y Mamoru.**

Usagi terminaba de tender las sabanas con la ayuda de su ahora inseparable esposo que le había ayudado con el jabón, el agua y a cargar los botes, hasta a exprimir, durante todo ese tiempo, ella sintió que la mirada azul del chico la atravesaba por completo y eso la hacía sentir un poco nerviosa, así que cuando lo descubrió mirándola por enésima vez pregunto.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres decirme algo?- terminando la última pieza mientras bajaban las escaleras.

-¿Por qué no te has ido?

-¡oh!...- rascándose la cabeza- bueno, ¡dijiste que tenía que hacer la y lavar la ropa!- dijo mientras llegaban a la cocina y ella sacaba un agua fría y les servía a ambos.

-¿solo por eso?- la miro fijamente, sentándose frente a ella y cruzando las piernas.

-bueno…la verdad es que…¡me acorde de algo!- el jalo sus cabellos hacia atrás para mirarla con atención, aun con las piernas cruzadas.- ¡después del estreno de tu película tu y Mako-chan se fueron juntos- eso le incomodo mucho a el pero no pudo hacer nada por remediarlo, decidió escucharla al ver su bello rostro triste y apagado.- ese día te fuiste, a pesar de que te dije que no te fueras….- titubeo- ¡lo hiciste!- fingió una sonrisa que a él le atravesó el alma- ¡eso no me hizo sentir nada bien!- volvió a verlo tratando de sonreír, la mueca a ella le salió perfecta, pero el pudo ver en sus ojos el dolor y eso lo lastimo como no imaginaba, apretó los dientes y mirando al suelo respiro profundo, intentando desvanecer ese recuerdo, porque claro que lo recordaba bien.- así que pensé que, tu debías sentirte igual- termino ella.

-Pero yo…. Ya te dije que, eso no pasara de nuevo, ¡no lo volveré a hacer!- Usagi busco en su mirada algún indicio de que estaba bromeando pero solo se encontró con sus ojos azules mirándola serenamente y dando seguridad a la rubia.

Rato después la chica se la pasaba limpiando los ventanales, desde su sito Mamoru no había dejado de verla, y sonreír, se veía tan linda, eran tan hermosa, aun se preguntaba por que no solamente decía lo que sentía y ya, ¿Por qué era tan difícil? ¿Por qué lo pensaba tanto?, llego a la conclusión de que jamás en la vida se le había declarado a alguien, ni siquiera a Makoto, era tan tímido que prefería amar en silencio, pero ahora con ella era totalmente diferente, el sentimiento era tan fuerte que le obligaba a gritarlo.

"_¿Cómo debo hacerlo? ¿Qué se supone que debo decirle? …jamás le he declarado a alguien mi amor….es tan bella, ¡no puedo creer que no me haya dado cuenta!...pero ¿y si ella está enamorada de Seiya? ¡Esta en todo su derecho! Después de todo, su corazón no estaba en el contrato"_

Sin saber cómo, se encontraba a su lado y tomando una franela para ayudarla le dijo.

-¡es divertido! ¡Te ayudo!- ella solo volteo a verlo con desconfianza y haciendo un puchero continuo con su labor. Mamoru sintió como las mariposas en su estomago revoloteaban por tenerla tan cerca, sentía su fragancia suave a rosas frescas, y observo el color claro de sus ojos cielo y lo pequeño de su boca, debió haber permanecido observándola buen rato pues ya ni siquiera tallaba el cristal y ella al percatarse se alejo y pregunto.

-¡¿Qué?

-no….- fregando con fuerza la ventana pero sin mirar a otro punto-¡nada!- mirando al frente mientras ella lo miraba sospechosamente. Pasaron unos minutos más cuando él se descubrió mirándola nuevamente.

-Usagi

-¿ahora que?-fastidiada

-esta sucia- dijo sin quitar la vista de sus ojos, cosa que la ponía nerviosa

-¿Dónde?

-ahí…- dijo señalando con suavidad su mejilla rozándola y extasiándose con la sensación.- ¡cierra los ojos!- susurro suavemente. Para su sorpresa ella accedió y los cerró dejando a Mamoru con la boca prácticamente abierta por verla tan cercanamente, sus labios rosas y marcados en ese brillo labial que sin duda debía saber a fresas y sus largas pestañas luchando por abrir los ojos.

"_¡es hermosa! ¡Tan bella! ¡Usa! ¡Mi Usako! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?_" lentamente él se acerco mas y mas a ella inclinándose para alcanzar sus labios, aun sin cerrar los ojos levanto sus labios formando un piquito para rozarlos, con los de ella, aunque el temor y la pena lo estaban invadiendo. Cuando llego a escasos cinco centímetros el cerro los ojos, dejándose envolver por lo que estaba sintiendo, midiendo se acerco a ella para besarla, pudo percibir su cálido aliento, cuando inesperadamente el sonido insistente del timbre de la casa provoco que el abriera los ojos y se alejara de ella, y que la rubia también abriera los suyos. Mamoru maldijo y apretó tan fuerte la franela entre sus manos que Usagi pregunto.

-¿Qué?

-¡nada! ¡Iré a abrir!-dijo a regañadientes.- ¡maldición!

-Mamo-chan…. ¿qué pasa?- pregunto ella al oírlo y ver en su rostro esa extraña expresión.

-¡nada! Me pregunto ¿Quién será? Jajaja –fingió una sonrisa para luego abrir con tal fiereza la puerta principal dejando ver al par de chicos a quienes solamente les volteo el rostro conteniendo su furia y frunciendo la nariz _"tenían que ser_…" pensó- ¿ustedes?

-¡necesito hablar contigo!-menciono el castaño, metiéndose y jalando a Mamoru

-¡Molly!- saludo efusiva la rubia acariciando su pancita-¿Cuándo llegara?- mirando su abultado vientre mientras Molly sonreía.

-¡pronto!- dijo mientras ambas se alejaban al jardín y dejaban solos a los chicos

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto el- ¡¿Qué es tan importante para que vengas a interrumpir?- dijo sin pensar

-solo vengo a ponerte sobre aviso…-mencionó Kelvin misteriosamente y hablando en voz baja-¡Están investigando a Usagi!

-¡¿Qué? ¿¡Cómo?...pero ¿Por qué?

-como todo esto del matrimonio, se dio demasiado pronto, y todo esto sobre su separación ha causado polémica, nos enteramos que harán una investigación sobre tu esposa… ¡eso me preocupa mucho!- dijo Kelvin rascándose la cabeza-Setsuna me mando a ponerte sobre aviso, porque ella y Jedite han intentado de todo por controlarlo, pero no creen que puedan retenerlo.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué buscan?

-¡quieren saber si Usagi-chan se caso contigo por dinero!-termino

-¿por dinero? –Riéndose-¡¿Qué estupidez es esa?- estaba molesto, se notaba-a ella no le interesa un solo centavo mío ¿Por qué piensan eso?

-¡pues liquidaste sus deudas! quedo en bancarrota, ¡la mantienes!, le pagas la escuela y al parecer compraste su casa.

-¡todo esto es por tu culpa!- le reprendió y el chico de gafas bajo la cabeza-escucha…no le digas nada a ella aun ¿lo escuchaste? ¡Si lo dices estas muerto!- amenazo, viéndose alterado.

**Al mismo tiempo en el jardín**

-¿¡que?- gritaba furiosa Usagi-¿Cómo que una investigación? ¿Por qué?- la pelirroja le hacía señas que bajara la voz.

-están interesados- menciono Molly.- ¡quieren saber todo! ¿Qué deudas tiene la esposa? ¿Por qué le paga todo? ¿Se caso con el por interés?-decía dramatizando cada cuestión escandalizando mas a la pobre rubia, quien miraba hacia todos lados.

-olvidare el asunto… ¡yo sé que no es verdad! Cada centavo se lo estoy pagando con mi trabajo- menciono

-es verdad ¡no hagas caso! ¿Qué culpa tienes de que tus padres se hayan muerto? Además ¿no pueden las personas sin padres casarse con actores guapos y famosos? ¿Solo por eso eres una caza fortunas?- Usagi frunció los labios evidentemente preocupada- además hay muchas chicas en el mundo que se casan por dinero ¡no es cosa del otro mundo!

- ¡ya basta!- grito ella

-ok- encogiéndose de hombros para probar un bocado de fruta.

**En otro lugar.**

En el hospital central de Tokio, un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color, esperaban impaciente en la sala de espera, hasta que el hombre que esperaba se apareció, de inmediato se levanto y se paró a su lado sacando su libreta y su lapicero.

-buenas tardes ¿es usted el señor Takashi Chiba?

-si soy yo- respondió extrañado-mirándolo de pies a cabeza, pues no parecía ser un paciente.

-¡soy el periodista Lee!-dijo- ¿Es usted el padre de Mamoru Chiba? ¿No es así?

-lo siento pero….yo siempre me he mantenido al margen de todo eso, cualquier cosa que quiera saber pregúnteselo a mi hijo- respondió secamente.

-es sobre su hija….la señora Usagi Chiba- menciono, dejando al doctor intrigado.

**De regreso en Full House**.

Usagi esperaba con los brazos cruzados a su esposo, quien casi se ahoga al oír la pregunta que ella le hubiese hecho.

-¡¿Qué?

-¿es cierto que dicen que te he estafado?- algo seria

-¡¿Qué?- volteo la cabeza a un lado- ese Kelvin

-¡no te preocupes! –cambio su rostro para intentar serenarlo.- ¡Tu y yo sabemos la verdad!- tratando de sonar entusiasta.

-¡claro! ¡No pasa nada!, no te preocupes por lo que diga la gente- respondió el.- ¡solo dejemos que esto pase y lo aclararemos!

-¡no me preocupare!- sonriéndole encantadoramente y levantando la mano- ¡aja, aja, figthen!- dejando escapar su sonrisa

-¡aja, aja figthen!- respondió el también levantando su mano. Ambos estallaron en risas mirándose uno al otro, parecía que se entendían tan perfectos, que solo bastaba ese par de palabras para solucionar todo.

**A la mañana siguiente.**

La rubia peino sus acostumbradas coletas y se ponía el uniforme correspondiente. Al poco rato el actor entro al baño a peinarse, estando en el tocador, el la miraba, haciéndola sonrojar.

-Usagi-chan

Usagi inclino su cabeza para lavarse la cara y por el espejo el no dejaba de verla, sus cejas despeinadas se veían tan graciosas, ella levanto su cabeza, las arreglo y luego volteo a verlo regalándole una sonrisa que le cautivo. Ahora la veía no a a traves del espejo sino de frente, recorriendo cada centímetro de su rostro, la rubia un poco nerviosa interrogo.

-¿pasa algo?

-¡eh!- reaccionando-¡no!- dijo rápidamente para luego agregar-Usagi-chan…- suspiro-quiero decirte algo-

-¡dime!

-es que yo….me he dado cuenta que…en todo este tiempo- decía sin terminar de decir nada

-¿Qué pasa Mamoru? ¡Se me hace tarde!- presiono ella-¿Qué tienes que decirme?

-yo…este… tienes una mancha en el ojo-. La rubia arqueo las cejas e iba a limpiarlos cuando el repitió. -¡cierra los ojos!

-¿Por qué?

-¡ciérralos!- menciono él, con una voz llena de autoridad pero a la vez llena de ternura.

Ella los cerró al fin, desapareciendo sus grandes y bellos ojos azules. Mamoru miraba embobado su rostro, sintiendo en el pecho un nudo y el corazón como si fuera a salírsele del pecho. Miro sus cejas, sus labios rosas, subió nuevamente por sus gruesas y quebradas pestañas, sus pequeñas pecas, sus mejillas, y su pequeña nariz para volver a detenerse en sus labios, como si algo mas fuerte que él le ordenara, nuevamente comenzó a inclinarse hacia la pequeña rubia entrecerrando sus ojos y levantando sus suaves labios para intentar robarle un beso.

-Usako…quiero decirte que yo…te…

Justamente cuando los había cerrado por completo e iba a tocarlos el timbre de la casa sonó haciendo que ambos se sobresaltaran y abrieran los ojos, mas su reacción fue de total molestia.

-¿¡quien será!...aagghhh- arrugo la frente y arqueo los ojos desesperado mientras bajaba para abrir la puerta, detrás iba la rubia totalmente confundida por su actitud aunque aun con el corazón a todo lo que daba.

El jalo con fuerza la puerta encontrándose con una sorpresa. Permaneció mirándolo durante algunos segundos pensando quizá que era una alucinación suya, mas el sujeto frente a él, sin apartarle la mirada, solamente podía verlo con seriedad.

-¿no vas a invitarme a pasar?- Usagi le dio un golpe en el cuerpo para que el reaccionara pues aun con la mano en la puerta no articulaba palabra alguna.

-¡claro papa! ¡Pasa!- dijo haciendo una reverencia como saludo. El doctor Chiba dio una mirada fugaz al lugar, pero algo en su mirada les hacía saber a ambos que su visita no era para nada agradable.

-¡Quiero que me digan la verdad!...- comenzó con voz sepulcral.- ¿de verdad están casados?...- mirando a ambos Usagi levanto los ojos mostrando sorpresa- ¿Usagi tenía una gran deuda y por eso se caso contigo?

Mamoru no lo miraba a los ojos, los mantenía pegados en la mesa de frente sin poder enfrentar la dura mirada del señor Takashi, moviendo los ojos de un lado a otro pero sin encontrarse con los de su padre.

Usagi por su lado lo veía a el, y a su aun suegro, el cual ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de mirarla haciéndola sentir ignorada, tenía miedo y unas ganas inmensas de llorar pero la mano de su esposo se poso sobre la de ella oprimiéndola con fuerza, Usagi volteo a verlo y el mantenía su pose anterior, solo que ese apretón de manos le devolvió un poco las fuerzas.

-¿es cierto?- repitió-¡¿Qué pasa aquí?- levanto la voz tan fuerte que resonó en toda la amplia sala, Usagi cerró los ojos al oírlo, su miedo crecía cada vez mas-¿¡porque no me contestas?

-¡lo siento…yo!- menciono quedamente Usagi-¡perdóname papa!- su voz se quebró al decirlo

-¿Qué te perdone?- indago con serenidad pero con firmeza.- ¡esto es una locura! ¿Acaso están locos los dos?

-es que…- intento proseguir, mas Takashi no la escuchaba, únicamente miraba a su hijo, quien se negaba a levantar la vista al frente. Los nudillos blancos le hicieron saber a Usagi lo difícil que era para él.

-¿esto es lo que querías?- dijo a su hijo quien apretaba la mandíbula conteniendo su furia-¡buen trabajo!-irónico.- ¡dejaste la carrera de medicina para ser actor! ¡te fuiste de casa!- Usagi oía sorprendida todo aquello imaginando el dolor que significaba para el doctor Takashi y también para Mamoru quien movía los ojos conteniendo las lagrimas- ¡has vivido como se te ha pegado la gana! ¡Haciendo lo que has querido! ¿Esto es lo que querías? ¿Eh?... ¡partiste haciéndonos sufrir con tu desobediencia y ahora manchas el honor de la familia!- continuo con la voz elevada, Usagi jamás imagino que el carácter de Takashi podría ser tan fuerte y dominante, ahora comprendía un poco aquellas palabras.

* *INICIO FLASHBLACK * *

-¡casate conmigo!- dijo viendola a los ojos, pero después al sentirse intimidado por esos ojos celestes evadio la mirada, - es decir, si te casas conmigo, mi carrera sera mas productiva y si me dejas, sera el fin- dijo con sinceridad

-¿o sea que te quieres casar solo para salvar tu carrera?- dijo enfadada

- ¡no es solo eso, el hecho de que yo fracase, sera mi fin! ¡todo la lucha que he mantenido con mi familia habra sido en vano!- las palabras hicieron hueco en la mente de la rubia

-¿no te llevas bien con tu familia?

-¡no!. Ellos no querian que yo me dedicara a esto… y si fracaso…- no pudo terminar por que las lagrimas lo traicionaron, Usagi al verlo asi, no pudo evitar sentirse mal

* * FIN DEL FLASHBACK * *

-¿estas contento con lo que has hecho de tu vida?-continuaba el padre

-¡si!- respondió con el mismo tono-¡no te preocupes papa!- mirándolo a los ojos- Usagi abrió los ojos y se llevo una mano a la boca al oírlo hablar de esa forma a su padre.

-¿Qué dices?- frunciendo la frente, Usagi solo los miraba a ambos enfrentándose

-¡es cierto! ¡He vivido como he querido! ¡Vivo como quiero y me cuido solo! ¡Me he mantenido solo! ¿Acaso te he pedido un solo centavo? ¡He salido adelante en todo esto sin tu dinero!- le grito- Así que ¡no te preocupes!- resoplo, Takashi se había puesto de pie y sin dudarlo un momento le dio una bofetada tan fuerte que se escucho con claridad, y luego el golpe regreso, Mamoru no se movió.

-¡ingrato!- propino el golpe, Usagi abrió los ojos y la boca emitiendo un sonido quedo y luego vio a Mamoru quien se mantenía en su sitio conteniendo las lágrimas, Takashi perdió el control, estaba fuera de sí y camino hacia su hijo agitando los brazos para continuar golpeándolo.- ¡eres un malagradecido! ¡¿Así pagas nuestros cuidados?-golpeándole la espalda, Mamoru comprendía que había cometido un gran error y una falta de respeto al hablarle de esa forma por lo que solamente pudo permanecer cabizbajo en su sitio sin atreverse a defenderse- ¡¿Qué nos preocupemos por ti?- dio unos golpes pero Usagi rápidamente se levanto y corrió hacia ellos interponiéndose.-

-¡papa!- chillo tomando sus manos y recibiendo uno que otro golpe-¡no lo golpees!- Mamoru la escucho sorprendido, mas no se movió, ya que comprendió que no podía desobedecer a su padre. Solo pudo tomar el brazo de su esposa para detenerla pero ella no lo hizo- ¡no es su culpa! ¡Todo es culpa mía!- lloriqueo. El hombre continuo en su intento de golpearlo.- ¡no ha hecho nada malo!- el pelinegro escuchaba-¡papa! ¡por favor detente!- grito con más fuerza y con lágrimas en los ojos, Takashi la escucho al fin y la miro fijamente, con el dolor reflejado en su alma, se sacudió el traje, miro a Mamoru y luego a Usagi, no sabía que lo dolía mas ahora, si el que su único hijo hubiera cometido un gran error o el haberse encariñado con aquella tierna rubia quien le parecía perfecta, sincera, tierna y la indicada para su hijo, y a quien agradecía el que se hubieran roto poco a poco las pequeñas fricciones entre ambos. Solo la miro controlando su respiración y dijo.

-¡terminen con esto de una vez!- advirtió-¡terminen con esta farsa cuanto antes!- Mamoru se levanto para intentar decir algo, pero Usagi se adelanto.

-¡perdón!-agachando la cabeza y derramando gruesas lagrimas- ¡no pensaba engañarlos ni a ti, ni a mama, ni a la abuela!- decía.- pero ocurrió así, ¡lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho!- Takashi miro sus lagrimas, pero lo resistió haciéndose el fuerte.

-¡está bien!- respondió, ella busco sus ojos azules que la miraban con compension. -¡habrás tenido tus razones señorita!- Mamoru salió subiendo a refugiarse en su cuarto.

-¿Cómo?-sorprendida y conmocionada por que le había llamado señorita y no por su nombre o como su hija. Un nuevo dolor comenzó a crecer dentro de ella.

-sin embargo, cualquiera que sea la razón, hay cosas que se pueden hacer y hay cosas que no-la recorrió midiendo sus palabras.- ¿Quién puede engañar a una familia por dinero? ¿Qué clase de chica eres?...creí que… ¡eras la indicada! -negando con la cabeza -me niego a comprenderlo comenzábamos a ser una familia- dijo el señor, haciendo sentir a la Rubia mas ruin de lo que se sentía-¡ah!, no somos familia-

-papa-

-¿papa?- riendo nerviosamente- ¡no quiero escuchar eso! ¡Ni siquiera eres mi nuera!- moviendo la cabeza a un lado- ¡no quiero alargar mas esto así que te lo diré claramente! ¡Termina con Mamoru y acaben de una vez con esta farsa!- las palabras se le quedaron atoradas en la garganta, queriendo gritar que no quería, que no lo haría, ¡que ella en verdad lo amaba! Mas los ojos de su aun suegro la miraban inexpresivamente.-

-¿Cómo dice?

-siento mucho decirte esto a ti y no a mi hijo-mirándola y quebrándose la voz- pero te lo pido a ti. ¡Vete! ¡Déjalo!- ella no imaginaba el gran dolor que le estaban provocando esas palabras y es que ni siquiera se había a atrevido a verla a los ojos cuando lo dijo.- no hay otra opción Espero que lo entiendas

Usagi mantenía los ojos en el suelo moviendo de un lado a otro y tratando de interpretar cada palabra.

-¡de ahora en adelante!, será mejor que no nos busques mas- mirándola una vez más ella lo busco implorante, a Takashi se le removía el corazón al ver la imagen de ella a punto del llanto por lo que se levanto de una vez-¡cuídate!

Culpa…

Vacio…

Tristeza…

Soledad.

Fue el sentimientos que la embargo durante los siguientes minutos, en los cuales ella se mantuvo con la mirada perdida y con las lagrimas adornando su bello rostro. El nudo que tenía en su garganta se hacía cada vez más grande, y la necesidad de respirar la atormentaba cada segundo que pasaba pues dolía. Solo pensó en subir y estar junto a el, al menos su sola presencia la reconfortaba.

Mamoru se había desaparecido después de el enfrentamiento con su padre para tener valor ella sonrió respirando profundamente y entro a su habitación, el estaba recostado dándole la espalda y con las manos entre las piernas, cuando se acerco se arrodillo en la cama quedando detrás de él y suavemente le toco el brazo.

-¿estás bien?- con voz suave

-¡déjame! ¡Vete!- su voz le permitió saber que estaba llorando, pues ni siquiera le quiso dar la cara.

-¡no te pongas así!- dice sentándose en la cama y apoyando la mano en su espalda, Mamoru abrió los ojos al sentir el contacto-¿Por qué no te disculpas? Sabes qué hiciste mal en hablarle así, todo lo que hicimos estuvo mal ¡tu padre tiene razón!- mirando a la nada- solo… ¡discúlpate! Solo si superamos esto podremos soportar lo que vendrá.

-¡¿Qué?- se volteo a verla medio sentado.

-¡anímate! ¡Levántate y come!- le dijo con su pintoresca sonrisa

-no quiero comer- dándose la vuelta nuevamente y haciendo un berrinche

-¿por qué no?

-¿te parece que estoy de humor como para querer comer?-mostrándole la mejilla golpeada por su padre, ella la acaricio con ternura y él se paralizo de la emoción, ella reacciono y soltó la mano.

-¡está bien!- cruzándose los brazos- entonces yo tampoco comeré- él se levanto y se sentó en la cama al oírla

-¡no! ¡Tú debes de comer bien!- mirándola con seriedad y preocupación, Usagi hizo una mueca de triunfo y moviendo los ojos a otro punto termino-¡no quiero! ¡No comeré a menos que tú lo hagas!

Mamoru se puso de pie en el acto y tomándola de la mano le dijo.

-pues vamos ¿Qué esperas?- ella le sonrió y camino dejándose llevar por el, bajaron con rapidez las escaleras y de inmediato se pusieron a preparar los alimentos del día.

**En una tienda de modas.**

-¡no lo sé Yaten!- decía la modelo mirando por decima vez el vestido color rojo pasión que tenía enfrente.

-¡solo dime porque piensas eso!- preguntaba su novio mientras la miraba tiernamente y esperaba paciente a que se decidiera por algún modelo. Ya habían pasado más de dos horas en los que la chica se había probado varios estilos sin encontrar uno que le agradara.

-yo estoy segura de que Usagi está enamorada de Mamoru. ¡Te lo puedo asegurar!- dejando unos para tomar otro más corto

-¿entonces?

-¡Yaten! Sabes bien lo que pasa entre ellos ¿no es así?-acercándose a él misteriosamente para tomarlo de la cintura y abrazarlo

-pues…con los rumores que han corrido y por tu actitud creo que lo que se dice es cierto, pero no entiendo

-¿Qué no entiendes?

-¿Por qué un contrato? A mí da la impresión, que lo que hay entre ellos es realmente amor- dijo

-¡yo también pienso lo mismo!-respondia.

-aunque debo confesar que al principio tenía mis dudas, ya que parecían no llevarse del todo bien pero después me di cuenta de que Mamoru estaba muy enamorado de su esposa, si no ¿Por qué actuaba como loco cada que Seiya la buscaba?-

Minako se aparto de él y finalmente tomo un largo y entallado vestido color rojo y lo llevo a la cajera.

-¡ellos en verdad se aman! Solo que aun no terminan de darse cuenta, y ¿sabes que es lo más feo?

-no- dijo el platinado extendiendo una tarjeta de crédito mientras la rubia buscaba unos zapatos y se los calzaba.-¿Qué cosa?

-que temo que Mamoru se dé cuenta de su gran error cuando sea muy tarde, lo peor es que llegue a la conclusión de que tiene que ser así.- suspirando mientras modelaba- la separación de ellos es casi un hecho y me da mucha pena por los dos. ¡Quiero a Mamoru como a un hermano! Y Usagi se ha convertido en mi mejor amiga, ¡quisiera ayudarlos!

-Minako-chan- decía el desaprobando su idea- sabes que no debes hacerlo

-¡si! ¡Lo sé!- respondió ofuscada. -Así que no te preocupes, yo creo que ellos en verdad tiene que pasar todo eso para reforzar lo que sienten y darse cuenta de cuánto se necesitan y aman.-

-¡me alegra que lo entiendas!

-¿Cómo se ven?- volvió a señalar los zapatos.

-¡te quedan bien!

-¿en serio?- mirándolo con ojos de borrego a medio morir.- ¿me los puedo llevar?- rozando con sus labios los labios del joven quien disfrutando de la caricia solamente cerró los ojos.

-¡eres muy astuta!

-¡y me amas!- completo sonriente

-no puedo terminar de esperar las horas para que estemos en Londres

-¡también yo! Será nuestro primer viaje junto- decía con emoción.

Yaten Kou la rodeo por la pequeña cintura dándole un apasionado beso ignorando por completo el lugar en el que se encontraban y es que Minako Aino, lo había enamorado locamente y poco a poco los sentimientos y la pasión dormidos comenzaban a proliferar en su relación.

**Con Mamoru y Usagi**

-¿Usagi…estas bien? ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto el ojiazul.

-si- mirando a todos lados- ¿Por qué?

-ya te lo dije antes, no importa lo duro que sea todo esto,-su sonrisa tierna aprecio en su rostro- ¡te comprare flores! Y todo lo que me pidas-

Usagi sonrió satisfecha por lo que escuchaba y lo miraba complacida.

-yo en verdad lo siento mucho- con mirada triste

-¿de qué hablas? ¿Por qué deberías de sentirlo? ¡No tienes la culpa!

-mañana iré con la abuela a explicarlo todo- el solo suspiro y cambiando su gesto solo le dijo

-¡no vallas!

-pero es que yo, tengo que explicarles

-si dije que no vallas ¡es porque no vas!- sentencio crudamente dejando a Usagi perpleja por la actitud. Y el dándose cuenta de eso termino -¡solo te harás más daño! Yo sé lo que te digo- bajando un poco su voz-no vayas- repitió

Al día siguiente ella se ponía el vestido escolar y antes de que pudiera decir nada, Mamoru le había preparado y servido el desayuno.

-¿y ahora?

-apresúrate, ¡te llevare a la escuela!- dijo

-¿pero y Minako?

-ya me encargue de avisarle ¡no te preocupes por eso!-

-la rubia termino rápidamente de desayunar y el tomo su mochila, le abrió la puerta del auto y subió la chica no podía sentirse más feliz. Mientras el manejaba ella no dejaba de mirarlo.

-¿Qué harás mas tarde?- pregunto el

-¡pues…nada!- menciono- posiblemente en la noche me vea con Andrew

-¿Cómo vas con el guion?- pregunto

-pues…. ¡el contrato se firmara pronto! Creo que la historia en realidad causo tanto revuelo pues el productor y el director quieren comenzar a filmar y necesitan mi firma. Decía mas emocionada por su repentino interés que por lo que aquel paso significaba.

-¡muy bien polluela!- le dijo guiñándole un ojo acelerándole el corazón-¡me alegro por ti!- le decía mirándola con ternura.- ¡estoy seguro de que será una gran película! ¡Tanto como tu libro!-

-¡¿mi libro?- pregunto ella extrañada.-¡Mamo-chan! –exclamo tomando su brazo

-¡Usagi! ¡Vamos a chocar!-restándole importancia al asunto

-¿leíste mi libro?

-bueno, - respondió el quitándose la pena- alguien en la producción me lo regalo hace tiempo y lo leí

Usagi no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando. El la miro complacido por ver en su rostro esa sonrisa que evidenciaba su inmensa felicidad.

-¡estuvo bien eh!- la forma en que el la miro le removía a Usagi mil emociones.

-¿de verdad?

-tienes mucha imaginación y eres muy romántica- acoto- creo que esa declaración de amor, bajo la luz de la luna llena en un velero en medio del mar, fue bastante original.- Usagi estaba casi al borde de la histeria

-¡en verdad lo leíste!-grito tan fuerte que algunos voltearon a verlos en el auto.

-¡claro! ¿Qué pensabas cabeza de chorlito?

-¡gracias!- Mamoru mantuvo la vista al frente para lidiar con el trafico mientras que Usagi lo miraba y no podía sentirse más satisfecha.

-¿por cierto? ¿Vas a decirme el nombre de tu película, guionista?

-¡será una sorpresa!

-¿de veras?...¡pues apenas puedo esperar para el estreno!

-¡espero que te guste!

-viniendo de una cabeza de chorlito como tu seguramente será divertida- el auto se estacionaba frente a la escuela, Mamoru bajo de él y le abrió la puerta para ayudarla a bajar, ella se sentía como en un sueño, camino a su lado robando la atención de los estudiantes, quienes al reconocerlo miraban curiosos, Usagi frunció un poco el ceño al ver como unas chicas se habían acercado a él.

-¡Mamo-chan!- chillo una chica bajita de cabello negro y anteojos-¡¿me das tu autógrafo?- el actor sin saber que hacer solo pensó. _"esto es lo que me gano por intentar actuar normal"_

-¡claro!- sonriente mientras tomaba la libreta y escribía.

-¿me regalarías una foto?- así llegaron como cinco chicas mas desplazando a Usagi quien solo las miraba queriéndolas desaparecer por romper con ese momento.

-¡hola!- decía una casi aventando a Usagi y pegándose al actor, y colocando las manos en la cintura.-¡soy tu fan numero uno! ¡He visto todas tus películas! – Usagi apretó con fuerza los dientes y Mamoru al ver que había desplazado a su rubia esposa solamente la busco con la mirada para encontrarla detrás de ella.-¿me regalarías una foto?-melosamente y de manera insinuante.

-¡lo siento linda pero hoy vine a dejar a mi esposa a la escuela!

-¡ah!...perdón, creí que ella y tu ¡ya no Vivian juntos- comento con dolo- con eso de que te han visto con la diseñadora esa- mirando sus uñas- ¡en fin! Será para la otra!- mirando de pies a cabeza a Usagi para luego marcharse con una sonrisa triunfal

-¡uy! Grito Usagi-¿Cómo se atreve?

-tranquila Usa- dijo el tomando su mano- creo que….ha sido mucho el daño que he causado, ¡lo lamento! No me di cuenta que, podías pasar por todo esto- tomándola por el brazo, Usagi se sentía entre las nubes.

-Mamo-chan

-¡perdóname! ¡Juro que algún día recompensare todo el mal que te he hecho!- dijo acercándose a ella y dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla, los curiosos aun miraban a la pareja, y cuando él se alejo la rubia fue víctima de miradas envidiosas.

-¡Usagi!- grito Minako llegando de la mano con Yaten-¿de qué me perdí?- mirando como Mamoru se alejaba, un poco más atrás llegaba Seiya quien no había visto la escena anterior.

-¡de nada!

-¿ha pasado algo interesante?- dijo dándole un golpe en la costilla.

-no, al contrario ¡paso algo horrible!- confeso

-bueno chicas, si gustan las dejo para que platiquen a solas.

Yaten se alejo y dejo a las amigas en confianza Usagi le relato lo sucedido con la familia de él y Minako solamente podía darle su apoyo.

-pues amiga, solo puedo decirte una cosa- mirándola con seriedad- ¡sepárense! Es que ¿no se que esperan? ¿El te hace daño no es así?. Dices que te trata mal, que ama a Makoto, ahora hasta te han investigado y todo esto saldrá poco a la luz ¿Qué esperan para separarse? Solo así podrán callar los rumores. – poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

-eso es lo que yo he pensado, solo que, estoy buscando el momento justo para decírselo

-¡¿estas bien Usa?- buscando su mirada- Usagi amiga, yo se que para ti es más difícil porque lo amas ¿no es así?- ella asintió- ¡amiga! Tiene que ser así, ¡ten valor! ¡Yo estaré contigo! Y también Seiya, y Andrew, ¡la vida seguirá!

-gracias Minako-chan- la rubia de lazo rojo le do un fraterno abrazo haciendo sentir mejor a la chica.

**Horas después.**

Usagi salió de la escuela y llegaba a la casa de la abuela, al pararse en la puerta aun temblaba al tocar el timbre, mas antes de hacerlo la puerta se abrió frente a ella, dejando ver el hermoso rostro de Kasumi quien al verla solo dio un paso hacia atrás y dándole la espalda entro a la casa mientras levaba una mano a su pecho y la otra a sus labios.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?- cerrando los ojos sin que ella lo notara

-¡mama!- se detuvo- ¡yo…he venido a hablar con ustedes!- mirando al piso sintiendo que le faltaba el coraje para hacer aquello aunque sabiendo que lo debía-¿está la abuela?

-¡Usagi!- volteando a verla para luego mirar hacia otro lado-no creo que la abuela quiera recibirte, ¡desde que lo supo se ha encerrado en su cuarto y no ha querido recibir a nadie!

-pero es que yo ¡necesito hablarle! ¡Quiero explicarles! ¡Pedirles perdón!- insistió, así que la mujer de cabellera negra la llevo hasta la puerta y dio dos suaves golpes.

-¡abuela! ¡Abuela! ¡Usagi esta acá!- nadie respondió-¡abuela!-

Dentro de la habitación la abuela permanecía sentada con la mirada perdida y con la frente arrugada debido al gesto que mantenía, era notoria la molestia que sentía.

-¡abuela! ¡por favor!- suplico Kasumi

-¡no quiero escuchar nada de ella! ¡dile que se vaya!- grito desde adentro, la rubia se paralizo nada mas de oírla, imaginaba que no sería fácil-

-¡abuela! ¡Escúchame por favor!¡sé que esto estuvo mal! ¡Cometí un error! Pero por favor ¡necesito que me escuche!- grito Usagi soltando un par de lagrimas acompañadas de su quebrada voz- Kasumi fijo la vista en la pared para contener el deseo de consolarla, también se sentía herida y traicionada por la linda chica.

La abuela movió las cejas hacia arriba y cerró los ojos lo mismo que sus puños cerrados y haciéndose la fuerte no le respondió.

-¿por favor perdóneme abuela! ¡Cometí un grave error! ¡y lo lamento!¡necesito saber que me perdona!- insistió, limpiándose las lagrimas.-¡solo quiero pedir su perdón!

Al ver que no sucedía nada, ella termino de llorar y levanto el rostro, Kasumi la acompaño hacia la sala.

-será mejor que vuelvas a tu casa- decía

-¡mama! ¡lo siento!- inclinando la cabeza y sintiéndose mas avergonzada que nunca -¡discúlpame! ¡Perdóname!- la madre de Mamoru solo suspiro profundamente y la vio a los ojos por primera vez en toda la tarde.

-¿Por qué te disculpas ahora? ¡lo que paso, paso! ¡vete a casa!- recorriendo su rostro el cual se mantenía con la vista en el suelo-¡cuídate mucho!- exhalo al decir eso. Usagi sin saber que más decir dio media vuelta y salió de aquella hermosa casa, al quedar en la puerta volteo a verla sabiendo que sería la última ve que lo haría. Luego se fue caminando, hacia las oficinas de Andrew, necesitaba despejar la mente.

"_¡realmente me sentía feliz junto a ellos!, sentía que pertenecía a una familia…¡mama! Siempre tan cariñosa y dándome consejos!...¡papa! siempre prefiriéndome y dándome la razón, riéndose de mis chistes_" comenzó a reírse con melancolía_…" y la abuela…¡la abuela siempre preocupándose por enseñarme a ser una mejor esposa y mujer_" sollozo _" ¿Por qué tiene que terminar así? ¡porque tenía que encariñarme con ellos?"_

Segundos después el llanto era incontrolable, en un parque, sentada pensaba en todo lo que había pasado en esos últimos seis meses, y en cómo después de ser feliz con su solitaria y monótona vida, ahora había dado un giro tan inesperado y sentía como perdía todo lo que tenia, era como si le arrebataran la felicidad de un solo golpe, de pronto perdía a una familia, a un amigo y aun hombre que amaba por sobre todo.

Sin consuelo alguno lloraba como una niña cerrando los ojos y haciendo un puchero con los labios, queriéndose sentir protegída y consolada por alguien.

-¿Usagi?- la voz varonil la devolvió de golpe a la realidad mas era tarde para impedir las lagrimas.

-¡Andrew!- menciono- perdóname ¡no pude llegar a tiempo a la cita y decidí no hacerlo!- se levanto mientras el rubio preocupado solamente la tomo de los brazos

-¡olvídate de eso! …- levantándole el rostro-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estas así?

-¡oh Andrew!- dijo lanzándose entre sus brazos para llorar con más ganas.

-¡dime qué te pasa Usagi-chan!- aunque presintiendo el fondo de todo aquel dolor.

-Andrew ¡ahora me doy cuenta de que todo fue un error! ¡Estaba equivocada!- suspirando, el rubio la miraba y la escuchaba atento- ¡la verdad es que no se en qué punto me equivoque! Lo siento tanto por Mamo-chan y por la familia de el ¡me siento tan mal! Tan deprimida..en realidad ¡papa, mama y la abuela!- suspiro- ¿me gustaban mucho- no era mentira que me cayeran bien y que los quisiera

-Usagi- ella continuo despegándose de el.

-yo se que ellos ¡aun después de todo esto me quieren!- lloro aun mas- lo sé por la manera en que me hablan y en la forma que me miran.- por eso es que me siento tan miserable y me duele el corazón ¡soy tan despreciable! ¿Qué clase de chica soy?

-yo se que en estos momento, todo parece difícil, pero a veras que cuando pase el tiempo y el dolor, ellos poco a poco entenderán.

-¡no me perdonaran!

-¡lo harán!

-¡no!

-¡los conozco Usagi!, ¡ellos son nobles! Solo que entiende que para ellos, todo esto ha sido un caos, despertaron de un engaño y deben sentirse traicionados y heridos. Te consideraban como a una hija, y el dolor debe ser inmenso para ellos ¿no crees?

-¡tu crees que eso pase?- él le sonrió acariciándole la cabeza y haciendo una mueca de sonrisa

-¡claro que si! Ahora ¡te llevare a casa!

-no te preocupes, le hable a Seiya para que viniera por mi.

En eso el cantante aparecía frente a ellos no era necesario ser muy inteligente para saber que Usagi había llorado.

-bien ¡Seiya te la encargo! ¡que estén bien! ¡Usagi! Tranquila. Dijo Andrew despidiéndose de ambos.

Por un rato Usagi se desahogo con Seiya quien la escuchaba y le daba ánimos. Al caer la noche la llevo a su casa. Conforme con que ella al menos sonriera.

-¡perdón por llamarte cada que estoy en problemas!- dijo apenada-debes estar aburriéndote de eso

-no importa si me necesitas otra vez ¡llámame! soy bueno escuchando- dijo, ella le sonrió y el se marcho, lentamente camino hacia la entrada.

Al quedar frente a la puerta la recorrió por completo.

"_¡cuantas cosas han pasado en este lugar!"_

Suspiro y entro, cuando lo hizo Mamoru se acerco a recibirla con una sonrisa.

-¡has llegado!- sonriéndole y metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos- Seiya te hablo….¿lo viste?

-s¡

-¿hablaste con él?

-si- mirándolo

-¿sobre qué?- intentando ser suave

-¡porque haces tantas preguntas! Tenía cosas que hablar con él y ya

-¿porque hablas con el? ¿Por qué no puedes hablar conmigo?

-hay cosas que no se puede hablar contigo- respondió cabizbaja dejando la bolsa colgada y quitándose el suéter. Mamoru se trago las palabras para intentar controlar sus celos.

-así que lo que no puedes decirme a mí, ¡se lo dices a él!

Usagi no decía nada.

-¿y qué es?- sentándose y abriendo las manos- ¡vamos cuéntamelo!- Usagi continuaba en su sitio-¿Por qué no puedes decirme? ¿tan secreto es?- comenzando desesperarse-¿Qué diablos es? ¿Qué? ¿es sobre ir a algún viaje juntos?.- el sonido de su voz marcaba lo exaltado que se encontraba, mas Usagi no advirtió el verdadero sentimiento detrás de su actitud posesiva.- ¿o hablan sobre besarse?- revelo, Usagi lo miro con las cejas arqueadas.

-¿Qué? ¿de qué hablas?

-¡los vi!...- confeso con cierto dolo, la verdad es que aquel beso le estaba carcomiendo el alma-¡se gustan mucho! ¿No?...pero yo…todavía no te he dado el divorcio- sus palabras sonaban agudas debido al repentino quiebre de su voz.-¡deben de odiarme por no dejarlos ser felices!

-Salí con el, porque le conté lo duro que es para mí- interrumpiéndolo, el abrió sus ojos interesado

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es tan difícil?

-¡tu! ¡vivir contigo!- dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos- la estoy pasando muy mal, y siempre sufro por ti- el ojiazul cerro la boca y guardo silencio sintiendo un nudo en su garganta.

-¿Qué dices?

-¿tienes idea de lo mucho que he sufrido y de lo que he llorado desde que te conozco?- pregunto con firmeza, provocando más dolor en el-me duele tanto, y ha sido tan difícil ¡siempre me lastimas! ¡Me ofendes!, ¡me dejas plantada! ¡Prefieres a Mako-chan que a mi!

-pero ya te dije que todo cambiara- inclinando su cabeza y caminando dos pasos hacia ella

-¿no me vas a hacer llorar?- marcando la pregunta con ironía

-¡no! ¡te lo juro!- tragando saliva para disipar el nudo en su garganta-¡no te voy a hacer daño! ¡voy a cuidar de ti!- ella entendió el significado de sus palabras, lo miro conmovida y recordando. _"¡Mamo-chan! Cuando cuidas de una persona significa que esa persona te gusta ¿no es así?_" mas se negó a creer en ello, estaba cansada de crear siempre esperanzas e ilusiones que luego le rompían el corazón.

-¿y cómo cuidaras de mi?- con los ojos llorosos por todo lo que estaba escuchando, pues la hacían sentir feliz pero ahora tenían que terminar, el final llegaba.-¿sabes cómo cuidar a alguien? ¡no tienes idea de lo que eso significa!- ella también comenzaba a sentir ese dolor en su pecho. Aun se mantenía en el marco de la entrada sin haber dado un solo paso.-no sabes cómo querer a una persona…tampoco sabes demostrar tus sentimientos.

Que gran verdad decía, durante todos esos días, el únicamente había intentado gritarle que la amaba, que la necesitaba como a nada, que se había enamorado locamente de ella, pero no encontraba la forma, las palabras, la manera de demostrarlo ¿Por qué le era tan difícil?

-no sabes cuidar a una persona- continuaba- ni siquiera te das cuenta cuando dañas a alguien- el miro al piso y cerrando los puños recordaba los momentos dolorosos que el le había hecho pasar.- por eso decidí que…- moviendo los ojos para contener las lagrimas las cuales ya estaban en sus pupilas- ¡no quiero sentirme mas así!

-pero Usagi….

-desde que iniciamos con el contrato- respirando con dificultad.-todo esto comenzó a salir mal,¡es hora de terminarlo!- mantenía la vista al frente mostrándose tan segura que para Mamoru fue un balde de agua fría, sus palabras resonaron en su mente, y aun no lograba procesar el significado de tales.

-¡separémonos!- mirándolo a los ojos el vio como estaban cristalinos, y un dolor se apodero de él inutilizándolo-¡ya es hora!, ¡vete al fin con Mako-chan!

-¿Qué has dicho?- ella soltó una lagrima y Mamoru sintió como las suyas también se derramarían en cualquier momento, al no obtener respuesta pregunto.-¡dime una cosa!- Usagi no volteo a verlo luchando contra el sentimiento de abrazarlo y detenerlo-¡si te vas con Seiya Kou! ¿Crees que no te hará llorar ni te hará sufrir como yo?- el brillo en sus ojos era tal que cualquiera que lo mirara lo creería increíble.

La rubia limpio su ojo y sin levantar la vista lo escuchaba atenta.

-¿crees que, el si puede cuidarte?- volteo a verlo, esta vez había entendido sus palabras. El bajo la mirada y ella alcanzo a ver el brillo en sus ojos.

-yo..-

-¡no te lastimare más! Si eso es lo que deseas- camino pasando frente a ella sin darle la cara-¡que descanses!. Al subir las escaleras cerró los ojos para dejar fluir las lagrimas, pues dolía tanto contenerlas que su corazón le exigía ser liberado de tanto dolor. Encerrado en su habitación con la luz de la lámpara encendida pensaba en todo lo malo que se había comportado con ella. ¿Es que como había sido tan ciego para no darse cuenta de lo que le pasaba con ella? ¿para hacerla sufrir inmerecidamente?

"_¡Usako! ¡Perdóname!...solo yo soy el culpable de todo lo que te pasa, si no te hubiera besado aquella vez, ni te hubiera obligado a casarte conmigo, ¡no estarías pasando por todo esto!...¡aunque te ame! Se que es tarde para hacerlo, ¡se feliz!"_

Usagi permanecía con las rodillas pegadas al cuerpo y tratando de escuchar algo de música para evadirse de la realidad, pero la verdad es que no dejaba de pensar en ello, en lo mal que lo estaba pasando y en lo doloroso que seria para ella todo lo que vendría a continuación.

A la mañana siguiente ella se levanto muy tarde, se sorprendió un poco al no escuchar el ruido de la música o el sonido de su voz. Camino entre la amplia casa, y después descubrió pegado en el refrigerador una nota en la cual resaltaba el dibujito de un pollito. Se acerco para leer.

"¡Usagi-chan! ¡has hecho un gran trabajo! Cuídate mucho ¡Aja aja figthen!...M,C,"

Al instante comprendió de lo que todo aquello se trataba, llevando una mano a su rostro y doblando las rodillas se dejo caer en el suelo liberando el sentimiento que estaba a flor de piel, sin necesidad de mas, sus lagrimas la traicionaron liberando así a su afligido corazón. Lloro lloro por largo rato, recordando con pesar los momentos que había vivido a su lado.

/ * * * * /

Pasaron algunos días, la vida en Full House se había hecho insoportable sin su presencia, no había rincón de aquel hogar que no le recordara a el, en la televisión las noticias sobre su supuesta separación y divorcio no se hacían esperar, hablaban sobre una supuesta infidelidad, sobre la diseñadora quien había terminado con ese matrimonio y también sobre algunos detalles de la vida de la rubia quien aseguraban se había casado con el actor gracias a su dinero.

Mas a ella poco le interesaba lo que decían, había logrado superar los rumores a sus espaldas, las malas miradas, los chismes y las provocaciones, en verdad todo se lo debía a Minako, quien junto a Yaten y Seiya la hacían reír un poco, aunque ahora que se habían ido a Londres en verdad le costaba sobre llevar la situación.

Lejos estaban todas aquellas personas de imaginar que el dolor más grande de ella se debía a la ausencia de el, que estaba sufriendo por su primer y gran amor el cual había llegado a su vida inesperadamente y en el momento que ella menos lo había imaginado.

Habían pasado quince días, en los cuales los medios continuaban intentando establecer contacto con Mamoru, incluso ella tuvo que dejar de ir a la escuela debido al acoso que sufría y de no ser por Molly y Kelvin no hubiera podido sobrevivir. Cierta mañana el timbre de su puerta sonó y ella un poco temerosa salió al encuentro. Al abrir se llevo la sorpresa más grande al encontrarse con la guapa y atractiva castaña, mejor amiga de Mamoru.

-¡hola Usagi!- sonrió la ajabarde ante el asombro de la rubia. Le permitió pasar

-¡olvide devolverte esto!- depositando sobre la mesa aquel anillo de diamantes el cual alguna vez le hubiese pertenecido-¡te pertenece! Mamoru iba a proponerte matrimonio con el y yo sin saber ¡lo tome! Creo que es hora de devolvértelo

La confesión tomo desprevenida a Makoto quien tomo la sortija y la miro detenidamente aunque ahora no sentía nada en su interior más que pena y nostalgia por todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Mamo-chan te quiere mucho- dijo- ¡así que asegúrate de amarlo y hacerlo feliz como el a ti!- tomando sus rodillas entre sus manos para tomar valor que sus palabas necesitaban, la castaña la miraba incrédula.

-no creo que pueda- dijo sonriente-yo…no puedo hacer que Mamoru sea feliz.

La rubia mantenía la vista en ella aun sin entender bien toda la situación.

-la razón por la que estoy aquí, es porque he escuchado que se han separado- desviando la mirada por el pesar que le causaba aquella noticia.

Ahora su mirada era limpia y transparente, Usagi lo noto en el acto, hasta su sonrisa parecía más franca.

-¡a Mamoru le cuesta mucho explicarse! Y expresar sus sentimientos-la miro a los ojos- ¡el no puede hacerlo bien! ¡Lo conozco! Así que lo hare por el

-no entiendo

-Mamoru puede ser un cabeza duro y todo lo que quieras, ¡pero es muy sensible!, aunque es muy idiota para expresar sus sentimientos- dijo mientras sonreía. Los ojos de la rubia la recorrían pensando que se había vuelto loca, pero parecía tan seria y tan segura de lo que decía, hasta le había caído bien, ya que ahora parecía tan diferente a como la había conocido, se lo decía la manera en que la miraba.

-jejeje, ¡eso lo sé!- encogiéndose de hombros-

-pues no pareces saber que él te quiere.-menciono mirándola con ternura Usagi cerró la boca y abrió mas sus ojos mirándola con evidente asombro- Usagi-chan- dijo esta vez viéndola a los ojos, ella noto la sinceridad en sus palabras.-¡dale una oportunidad a Mamo-chan!- tomando sus manos- la rubia al contacto volteo a verla y su corazón latió con fuerza, al oírla decir todo eso, aunque pensaba que sería mejor si él lo dijera.

De inmediato sus ojos enrojecieron.

-pero es que…¡yo no puedo hacer nada!- a papa, a mama y a la abuela- gimió-¡les he hecho mucho daño!- Makoto noto como la lagrima se había liberado de su prisión, y sintió una pena infinita por ella.-¡y ahora tengo muchos problemas!- se sincero bajando su vista para evitar la pena de que la viera llorar.-todo esto se ha salido de control! Siempre fue un error y por eso decidimos parar.- levanto su carita, Makoto suspiro con tristeza sabiéndose culpable de la mayoría de sus desgracias.

-¡lo siento mucho Usagi-chan!- Usagi limpio rápidamente sus ojos para verla- se que…todo lo que está pasando…es mi culpa-.

-no es así, ¡las cosas tenían que pasar así!¡Mamoru no era para mí!- tratando de dibujar una sonrisa.

-aun así….espero que algún día ¡puedas perdonarme!- dijo levantándose para retirarse-ojala pensaras un poco en lo que te dije! ¡Cuídate! Que estés bien- salió de la casa.

**Mas o menos al mismo tiempo en otro lugar.**

-¡Setsuna! ¿Crees que esto es lo mejor?- preguntaba su rubio esposo viéndola caminar de un lado a otro con los brazos cruzados en un total estado de nerviosismo.

-¿Por qué no decimos que ella es una estafadora?-sugirió un chico, Kelvin al oírlo solo pudo defenderla

-¿¡qué?, Usagi no es una criminal- le dijo. Setsuna mantenía la mirada perdida aunque su seriedad era tal que asustaba a cualquiera, incluso Jedite se había percatado de eso y se había abstenido de hablarle.

-¡pero es Usagi-chan! Una chica normal, la gente terminara olvidándolo- se justificaba el chico.- ¿Qué no estamos para tratar de ayudar a limpiar a Mamoru Chiba? ¡Este escándalo es demasiado para su carrera sabemos que será su fin, no habrá quien quiera trabajar con el, no ha tenido un solo proyecto desde que se caso y ha perdido algunos contratos.

-pero no es justo para Usagi- menciono Kelvin

-¡ya es suficiente!- interrumpió la morena-ellos lo han empezado, ¡así que ellos lo terminaran! Si Mamoru quiere hacer esto, es su decisión y como tal deberá afrontar las consecuencias de su acto.

En ese momento los guaruras de Mamoru hicieron acto de presencia y el detrás de ellos apareció perfectamente vestido con un traje completamente negro, camisa blanca y corbata negra. A pesar de su evidente estado físico, pues a pesar de el esfuerzo de todos por mejorar su apariencia, era notable las ojeras en su rostro, su cabello largo y su mirada vacía, carente de ese brillo y esa virilidad que lo caracterizaban.

-¡Mamoru! ¡Estamos listos!- dijo Jedite-¿estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer?- el actor solo se limito a sonreírle y poniendo una mano en su hombro le respondió.-¡entonces! ¡Suerte!- dijo con algo de pesar, para todo aquel equipo era evidente lo que sucedería con Mamoru Chiba y su ascendente carrera la cual estaba llegando a la cúspide y ahora amenazaba con quebrarse.

-déjenme a solas con el- pidió Setsuna. Todos se hicieron a un lado, Mamoru la miro con cierto recelo.

-¿estas preparado?- fue lo único que ella le dijo.

-si-

-sabes bien que ya no habrá vuelta atrás- se obligo a decir como su representante.-todo lo que has sacrificado, tu familia, tu carrera, tus sueños y todo lo que has luchado por cada papel, por cada actuación se puede echar a perder. ¿lo sabes bien no?

Mamoru repaso mentalmente cada uno de esos momentos y en su mirada se pudo apreciar la nostalgia por lo vivido. Hubo un largo silencio por parte de el, Setsuna no perdía detalle de su reacción, _"¡todo lo que he sacrificado!..lo que soy y lo que tengo….ahora todo lo que tengo no es nada si no la tengo a mi lado, lo menos que puedo hacer por ella es…esto, mi Usako"_

-¡aja aja figthen!- grito levantando su puño cerrado y Setsuna lo miro asombrada, y un poco decepcionada pero a la vez orgullosa de el, porque entendía bien el sentimiento oculto detrás de todo ello y le alegraba, ya que el siempre había sido un solitario, un arrogante y un insensible y ahora el amor lo había cambiado.

-¡bien!- dándose la vuelta-¡vámonos!- caminaron hacia la puerta de madera, la cual al abrirse dejo llover los flashes sobre ellos, Mamoru realmente sorprendido por la cantidad de gente que había en el saloncito. Los camarógrafos apuntaban y estaban las principales televisoras. Bajo la vista y lleno de aire sus pulmones para vencer el temor que lo había invadido, pues era claro que para él era difícil.

En casa Usagi encendía el televisor para ver alguna cosa interesante que la entretuviera, cuando de pronto una imagen llamo su atención. En ella hablaban del éxito que los Three Lights estaban teniendo en su gira por Europa y las imágenes de sus tres recientes amigos aparecía en la televisión, ella emocionada dejo la nota mientras iba a la cocina a preparar algo de comer, ignorando así que la noticia concluía y que hablaban de algo más interesante.

_-"y hablando de los Three Lights, para todos es sabido el trabajo que realizaron en conjunto con la bella Mishiru Kaio y con el exitoso Mamoru Chiba, de quien tenemos noticias después de días de desaparecido."_

Mamoru saludaba a todos con la mano y trataba de sonreír para las cámaras, Setsuna caminaba delante de el y a su lado Jedite lo acompañaba. Todos guardaron silencio al verlo aparecer.

Jedite subió al estrado y tomo la palabra.

-gracias a todos por venir a esta rueda de prensa.- con evidente nervio y mirando a Mamoru—sabemos que están ocupados así que no les quitaremos mucho tiempo.- los reporteros estaban a la expectativa. –queremos que quede bien claro que no responderemos preguntas, esto es un comunicado para todos, por lo que agradecemos se tome como tal.- se retiro provocando el murmullo de muchos.

-pero ¿Por qué?

-¿no podemos preguntar?

-tiene la palabra el señor Chiba- dijo otro miembro del equipo.

-buenas tardes a todos…soy Mamoru Chiba-

En la casa Usagi volvía a la sala con la bandeja llena de frituras cuando escucho su voz, el solo oírlo y verlo después de mucho tiempo le emociono totalmente y lentamente camino sin despegar la vista del televisor.

-les agradezco que hayan venido- trato de sonreír- la razón por la que estoy hoy aquí es porque quiero explicar algo sobre una chica.

Los murmuros no se hicieron esperar.

-¡hay una chica a la que amo!- la confesión arranco mas inquietud en el saloncito, Setsuna incluso levanto la vista al oírlo, y Mamoru sentía que se aliviaba al confesar algo que su corazón gritaba-¡la quiero mucho! Y la quiero de verdad.- su mirada pareció perderse un instante al recordarla y sonrió- ¡es una mujer que llena de esperanza y alegría las cosas más simples!...cuando estoy con ella, siempre estoy alegre. ¡Me hace sonreír! ¡Ser mejor persona!

La rubia escuchaba anonadada cada palabra, sintiendo como su emoción crecía con cada palabra. Pero a la vez confundida porque no sabía a ciencia cierta de quien estaba hablando.

-gracias a ella- su voz se quebró dejando a todos conteniendo la respiración- ¡he conocido lo que es la felicidad!..y Por eso…- deteniéndose un poco- por eso yo, la quiero tanto. ¡me he enamorado de ella! ¡se su esencia! ¡de su forma de ser!...- continuo sorprendiendo a todos con la declaración que nadie esperaba pues era conocido por ser muy discreto y celoso con su vida personal- Y porque deseo protegerla….- tragando con fuerza para que las palabras salieran- ¡es por lo que me divorcio!- Algunos se levantaron de su sitio, se miraron entre si, pues aunque había muchos rumores jamás se imaginaron una noticia como aquella.

Kelvin, Jedite y Setsuna se miraron entre si, desesperanzados. Una chica valiente se atrevió a decir.

-¿es Makoto Kino esa mujer? ¿o es Usagi?

En casa Usagi se sentó casi hasta quedar pegada al televisor.

Jedite se puso de pie para tomar la palabra pero Mamoru se adelanto.

-se que tienen curiosidad por saber quién es, pero no lo diré.- continuo- es una persona normal, no tiene nada que ver con el medio. Común y corriente, como dicen ustedes ¡no es un símbolo sexual! Ni el rostro más bello del año- intento bromear- pero es lo más bello y valioso que tengo…lo más valioso y especial que tengo en mi vida ¡lo más importante de ella!.- todos notaron a la perfección lo lloroso de sus ojos y capturaron ese momento.-¡es todo lo que diré por el momento!-concluyo levantándose antes de que las lagrimas lo traicionaran.-

-¡gracias por venir!- se levanto de su asiento, seguido de su equipo y bajo la mirada de Setsuna. Todos se acercaron para tomar imágenes y fotografías.

-¡nada de preguntas por favor!- solicito Jedite.- custodiado por Kelvin y otros mas lo llevaron hasta encerrarse en una oficina.

**En casa de la familia Chiba.**

-¡oíste eso!...¿de quién está hablando Mamoru?- decía Kasumi

-¡apaguen eso! ¡no quiero escuchar hablar sobre el!- dijo autoritario Takashi, Kasumi obedeció en el acto.

-¡mi nieto está enamorado!- murmuro la abuela_. "¿hablara de Usagi_?" pensó.

Usagi permaneció sentada y sumamente confundida, el no dejaba nada en claro, era una verdad a medias, y se dio cuenta de que le dolía saberlo.

Debido a las relaciones y las influencias de Mamoru, el divorcio se dio con rapidez, más de lo que Usagi y Mamoru hubieran querido, ni siquiera se encontraron ni tuvieron que verse cara a cara, el, firmo y envió los papeles a Usagi otorgándole con este las escrituras de su casa. Y una suma de dinero nada despreciable.

Aun así, Usagi siempre deseo que las cosas fueran de distinta forma. Hubiera cambiado todo eso por estar a su lado, pero sabía que debía ser así. ¡era lo mejor!.

**En un departamento de Jubang.**

-¡Mamo-chan!- decía suavemente Kelvin metiéndose a la habitación de Mamoru.- ¿señor Chiba está ahí?- dando suaves golpes en la puerta del baño.

El chico de gafas busco por todos lados, no había rastro de que él hubiera pasado la noche ahí, finalmente busco en el armario para comprobar que su ropa no estaba. Alarmado solo pudo llamar a Setsuna.

-¡Señora Meio!... ¡Mamoru ha desaparecido!- dijo preocupado y alarmando a todos.

/ * * * * /

**¿Dónde está? ¿A dónde se fue? Jejeje ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? En verdad espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto y haya estado a la altura de lo que esperaban pues con la demora siento con la obligación de mejorar y no se si cause el efecto deseado jejeje.**

**Quiero agradecerles a todas aquellas y aquellos, quienes han tenido la enorme paciencia conmigo jejeje, primero que nada me disculpo porque sé que las he dejado demasiado tiempo en suspenso, pero es que ya en mi país dio inicio el nuevo ciclo escolar, ¡parece mentira! Ya un nuevo ciclo jeje, y pues ni modo tuve que comenzar con ganas ya saben mis nuños, la planeación, inicio de curso en fin, tenia mil pendientes así que por esa razón no había encontrado tiempo ni inspiración para continuar y más ahora que se acercan los capítulos finales y necesito estar al cien, espero puedan comprenderme, les agradezco infinitamente. Aparte de que tengo por ahí algunos problemas emocionales que no me permiten fluir jeje espero que pronto pase.**

**Mil gracias a;**

**Carmen, neo reina de la luna llena, anahis, nicole, Karina, ani-gabi, Sandy-serena, aRizaii, LOLIS TRISTAN, cris, trischiba, misaoshinomori03, amafle, sheccidmoon, natcsh, neoreina-sailor moon, mooneclipse, Carmen, luz cullen chiba, sailor Lady, usako tenoh, Dayanna, neo reyna serenity, patty ramirez de chiba, Isabel20, nahima-chan, ahome23, shiru chiba, usagi13chiba, sailor mercuri o neptune, lerinne, sailor lago, Gisela de chiba, Mapi, anyreth, Hotaru no Hikaru, cristydechiba, paolac78, y luna,**

**Espero no olvidar a alguien pero si es asi por favor perdonemente y háganmelo saber para mencionarlas en el próximo.**

**A ti que te das el tiempo de leer ¡gracias tambien! Arigato las quiero mucho **

**Su amiga Usako**


	30. Volverte a ver

**NOTA: SAILOR MOON Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN A MI SINO A SU CREADORA NAOKO TAKEUCHI Y UNICAMENTE DAN VIDA A LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA ADAPTACION BASADA EN UN DORAMA COREANO.**

**HOLA A TODOS, ES DE MUCHA EMOCION PARA MI PUBLICAR ESTE QUE ES EL PENULTIMO CAPITULO DE ESTA ADAPTACION QUE COMENZO CON UN IMPULSO LOCO POR COMPARTIR ALGO QUE ME HABIA GUSTADO Y SIN PROPONERMELO O PLANEARLO SE HA CONVERTIDO EN UNO DE MIS FICS FAVORITOS, LO AMO TANTO Y MAS CUANDO LEO CADA FRASE O COMENTARIO SUYO HACIENDOME NOTAR QUE EL ESFUERZO Y LOS DESVELOS ASI COMO LOS SACRIFICIOS HAN VALIDO LA PENA. GRACIAS POR TODO ELLO, ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN DEL CAPITULO TANTO COMO YO.**

**/ * * * * S&D * * * * /**

**VOLVERTE A VER**

El edificio se imponía en la ciudad de Tokio, la mañana era fresca debido a que pronto llegaría el invierno y con ello la navidad, en las calles las personas caminaban de un lugar a otro, el viento soplaba con fiereza el rostro de las personas que entraban y salían de aquel lugar, unos pisos más arriba, en una elegante sala, algunos hombres y mujeres vestidos en clásicos trajes comentaban sobre el proyecto que tenían en mente. Las tazas de café yacían vacías, después de oír el proyecto presentado por los productores. Setsuna y Jedite parecían muy interesados en lo que acababan de escuchar, fue él quien menciono:

-bien señores, hemos escuchado y nosotros hemos buscado con vehemencia así que podemos decirles que ¡tenemos al director!- su entusiasmo se vio reflejado con sus gestos.

Jedite era un atractivo hombre de ojos verdes y carácter sereno y noble, un poco opacado por el carácter fuerte e imponente de su esposa a quien el adoraba con su alma, Setsuna lo miraba complacida, también amaba con locura a aquel hombre tierno y apasionado que le había robado el corazón en sus inicios y por el que ahora estaba en el puesto que tenia, sin duda el era todo su apoyo, hacían una excelente mancuerna.

-¿en serio?-pregunto la rubia que había permanecido en silencio y pensativa, el rubio a su lado le sonrió para darle confianza y ella se reflejo en sus verdes ojos.

-Usagi, ¡es uno de los mejores!, con esto aseguraremos un éxito rotundo- menciono Andrew para apoyar la decisión de Jedite.

-Sawaii Miyu también accedió a leer el guion y en breve nos dará la respuesta.- comento otro de los productores. La guionista sonrió satisfecha, al fin dentro de poco uno de sus más grandes sueños se volvería realidad.

-¿y para el actor principal?-interrumpió una señora de gafas- ¿Qué le parece Ryo Nishikido? Será algo caro pero es reconocido y sobre todo muy popular.

La rubia bajo la mirada y mordió sus labios no muy convencida con la propuesta, todos esperaban ansiosos su respuesta pues de ser positiva comenzarían a filmar en poco tiempo.

-¿Qué pasa Usagi, no te gusta?- indago nuevamente el rubio de ojos verdes.

-¡no Andrew!- intento sonreír- Ryo es perfecto, popular, guapo, joven y sexy, es solo que me parece que el protagonista es un poco más alto- señalando con sus manos el nivel- ¡de unos uno noventa!, mas musculoso y ….además su cabello debe ser negro y sus ojos azules, creo que ese chico por guapo que sea, no reúne los requisitos- menciono mirando a todos, quienes la escuchaban con atención.

-¿más alto?- pregunto seriamente un señor de bigotes largos-¿es muy importante?

-claro que si- justifico ella- en las escenas donde ella limpia las ventanas, el debería ser capaz de levantar las manos hasta aquí, y cuando la toma entre sus brazos al final debe poder cargarla así-haciendo el movimiento con las manos.

-bueno, pues entonces, ¡buscaremos otra opción!- concluyo otro productor dejando caer pesadamente el lapicero sobre el escritorio.

-¿Qué tan alto?- comento una morena que hasta el momento había permanecido en silencio-¿como la altura de Mamoru Chiba?- disimuladamente los hombres y mujeres voltearon a ver a la rubia, quien un poco apenada se encogió de hombros y sonrió tímida.

-… ¿podríamos darle el papel?- pregunto buscando la aprobación de todos, Setsuna sonrió por dentro.

-¡me encantaría dártelo!- abriendo sus brazos-pero como sabes tiene seis meses que se desapareció y no hemos tenido noticias de el.- Usagi inclino la mirada para respirar profundamente.

-¿no existe forma alguna de contactarlo?- insistió ella

-¡si eso es lo que quieres!- siguió Jedite poniéndose de pie-intentare hablar con él, pero no prometo nada ¡no sé si querrá! Aun así le pediré a su asistente que se comunique con él, la rubia sintió que su corazón se aceleraba con ese hecho y agradeció con la mirada al rubio.

-gracias Jedite.- sonrió aliviada-¡agradeceré el gesto!- la reunión dio por terminada. Usagi tomo un vaso de agua fría y momentos después Setsuna Meio se acerco a su lado mirando hacia el exterior de la hermosa ciudad donde el frio se hacía presente y los rayos del sol se ocultaban tras las nubes.

-¡no has dejado de pensar en el!-

-Setsuna

-¿sabes?. Me da gusto ver tu crecimiento, en todo este tiempo, te has convertido en una reconocida escritora, ahora eres guionista y Andrew te está apoyando como productora ¡deberías estar feliz! Pero…. Sin embargo – se detuvo viéndola a los ojos, la chica solo atino a mirar hacia otro punto- tu mirada no demuestra nada de ello- comento- ¡la última vez que vi a Mamoru en aquel programa de televisión tenía el mismo semblante!- la ojiazul no se sentía capaz de decir nada-si logras que Mamoru haga esa película ¡seria genial! ¡Estoy segura de que su regreso a la pantalla dará mucho de qué hablar pero también le traerá grandes beneficios en su carrera! Creo que este tiempo ausente ha logrado que sus fans lo extrañen y han exigido verlo en algún proyecto.

-¿en serio piensas eso?

-claro que si, las chicas preguntan por su regreso, lo han extrañado y eso ha sido bueno, de hecho he enviado a su correo solicitudes que me han hecho llegar sobre distintos trabajos, comerciales, películas, videos y hasta canciones.

-¿y qué dice?- pregunto esperanzada por saber algo de el

-¡no responde!-desanimada- ¡Siempre es lo mismo! Me gustaría saber la forma de hacerlo regresar pero si él no se deja ayudar, yo no puedo hacerlo

-tienes razón

-bueno Usagi pues ¡suerte y te felicito p or la película! ¡Seguramente será un éxito!

-gracias Setsuna- le sonrió

-por cierto ¿iras a la premiación?

-sí. – Respondió animada- mis amigos regresan a Tokio y quedamos de encontrarnos ahí

-entonces ahí nos veremos cuídate- dijo acercándose a darle un beso y un fraterno abrazo, no sabía porque pero Setsuna se volvía más cálida cuando estaba junto a esa rubia.

-gracias- . Usagi permaneció unos instantes más perdiendo la vista en el cielo y llevando una mano a su corazón.

"_Mamo-chan…¿Dónde estás? Si supieras todo lo que ha pasado desde que te fuiste, me encantaría compartir contigo estos momentos que supieras que me ha ido bien y que no soy más esa cabeza de chorlito…¡seguramente dirías que mi película habla sobre pájaros y cosas tontas…pero aun así ¡me encantaría escuchar tu voz!"_

Pensó con melancolía. Mientras una lágrima la traicionaba una vez más.

**Al otro lado del mundo.**

Una hermosa castaña de ojos verdes servía una taza de té a su incondicional amigo.

-te digo que cometes un error Mamoru ¡deberías volver y luchar por ella! ¡No me gusta verte sufrir! ¡Mírate! Han pasado seis meses y tú te has dejado vencer- reprendía-¿te has visto en un espejo? ¡Mira cuanto peso has perdido! ¿y esa barba? ¡no entiendo cuando comenzaste a fumar de esa forma!, ¿Dónde quedo aquel chico guapo que se esmeraba en su arreglo? Mira que me tienes a tu lado y solo por eso no estás en completo estado caótico- ironizo la chica para hacerlo reaccionar.

-Mako…¡no empieces otra vez con lo mismo! Además ¡tú también te alejaste de Andrew sin atreverte a decírselo a la cara- le respondió con el mismo tono

-eso es diferente porque yo a Andrew le dije que lo amaba hasta el cansancio- mirando nostálgica- solo que él decidió que era mejor así, y yo, ya había tomado la decisión de decirle adiós.

-pues tu diplomado ya termino así que ya no tienes nada que hacer en Nueva York ¿Cuándo volverás?- pregunto el joven

-pensaba hacerlo con mi mejor amigo…¿Cuándo volverás tu?- le devolvió la pregunta- el solo se retorció en el sillón sin mirarla

-¡no volveré Makoto!

-¿no quieres volver a verla? ¿Saber al menos si está bien? ¿Si ya se caso? ¿O si está viva? Mamo-chan, ¡muchas cosas pueden pasar! ¿te has preguntado si ella es feliz?- pregunto sin esperar respuesta, para luego meterse a su habitación de aquel hermoso departamento, mismo que compartían desde hacía algunos meses cuando inesperadamente se habían encontrado en aquella ciudad, ella huyendo del amor no correspondido de Andrew y tomando un diplomado con grandes diseñadores para su preparación profesional, y el hundiéndose cada vez más en su soledad, de hecho, si no hubiera encontrado a Makoto, ahora se encontraría en peores condiciones, y es que su arreglo físico distaba mucho de cómo era hacia un tiempo atrás.

Como de costumbre el levanto sus manos detrás de su cabeza para tomar una fotografía que poseía de cierta rubia que le había herido el corazón sin que se lo hubiera propuesto.

"_Habrás terminado la preparatoria ya….¿qué carrera estarás estudiando? ¿Me pregunto que ha sido de ti? Después de aquella vez que te vi en las noticias no he sabido más… ¿y si Mako-chan tiene razón? ¿y si no eres feliz?, he visto las noticias de los Three Lights y de Seiya Kou pero jamás te han mencionado a ti….lo último que supe es que ellos estaban en Londres…¡¿estarás con él?"_

**En Londres.**

Una hermosa rubia salía de la piscina dejando a su novio apreciar sus pronunciadas curvas. El se acerco atento para cubrirla con una toalla al descubrir la mirada que despertaba en los presentes.

-¿celoso?-pregunto ella divertida

-¡un poco! Debo confesarlo- respondió el tomando su barbilla para posesionare se sus labios -¡te amo tanto!- acercando peligrosamente su cuerpo desnudo al de ella quien al contacto con la masculinidad de el vibro.

-y yo a ti Yaten….sabes- dijo un tanto avergonzada- creo que…¡estoy lista!- dijo nerviosa

-¿en serio?- apenas podía creer lo que oía-¿estás segura mi amor? No quiero que te sientas presionada ni nada de eso.

-creo que ya lo he pensado suficiente Yaten- subiendo sus brazos a su nuca- ¡quiero vivir contigo! ¡Estoy segura de lo que siento por ti! Y nada me haría mas feliz que despertar todos los días a tu lado- pegando su nariz con la del platinado- cuando me lo pediste crei que era muy pronto para eso pero ….¡lo he pensado! Y ¡me encanta la idea!

-Minako- apenas podía articular palabra.- ¡me haces tan feliz!...¡mañana mismo buscaremos un lugar para nuestro nido de amor! ¿quieres?-pregunto galante

-¡claro amor!

-¡te amo Mina!- besándola tiernamente para luego subir poco a poco de intensidad hasta que ella se separo.

-¿Por qué no subimos a la habitación?- sugirió ella caminando coquetamente ante la mirada inquisidora de su novio quien corrió tras ella. Apenas llegaron al elevador y el la tomo con pasión besándola con tal desesperación que apenas se daban tiempo para respirar, Minako recorrió el torso desnudo de su chico y lo acaricio con la misma intensidad con la que él lo besaba, sujetaba el rostro de su novia como si se negara a soltarlo mientras sentías las delicadas manos de ella acariciar su cuerpo. El elevador se abrió y ambos caminaron hasta la habitación. Cerraron la puerta y el la tomo entre sus brazos para depositarla suavemente sobre la cama.

Y así, bajo la luz del sol y con el ritmo acelerado de sus corazones se entregaron a ese placer el cual consolidaba y sellaba una entrega y un acto de amor entre ellos dos. Quienes habían decidido vivir juntos para pasar a otra etapa de su relación.

Por su parte en una habitación cercana, dos chicos conversaban.

-¿entonces cuando salimos a Tokio?-

-tengo los boletos para mañana en la tarde. Creo que es prudente estar ahí un par de días antes para cualquier cosa.- menciono Taiki afinando la guitarra.

-está bien- dijo el menor de los hermanos-

-¿Michiru viene con nosotros?

-¡ella llegara el día del evento!

-que bien- respondió - ¡me da gusto ver que tu y ella al fin se han dado una oportunidad! Creí que serias tan ciego para no darte cuenta de lo que te pasaba con ella.

-si- dijo sonriendo-¡estaba equivocado pero gracias a Usagi me di cuenta que entre nosotros dos no había amor y no surgiría jamás, lo mío era solamente la necesidad de protegerla, de verlar por ella, de evitar que llorara por él.

-hola chicos- saludo una hermosa mujer que le robo el aliento a Seiya.

-¡Michiru!- levantándose para darle un beso como saludo-¡creí que no vendrías hoy!

-termine la filmación más temprano y vine a visitarlos ¡traje algunos pastelillos! ¡Preparare café! ¿Quieren?- pregunto sonriendo

-¡claro Michiru! ¡tu tan linda como siempre!- dijo Taiki

Seiya la acompaño a la cocina negándose a dejarla sola, se preguntaba ¿Cómo había vivido todo ese tiempo sin ella? Eran tan formidable, la admiraba y la amaba tanto.

**De regreso en Tokio.**

Una chica de cabellos ondulados y rojizos caminaba de un lado a otro meciendo a su bebe en brazos.

-¡es hermoso amiga!- decía Usagi mirándolo y besándolo

-¿a quién se parece? ¡Dime la verdad!

-tiene el cabello de Kelvin pero es idéntico a ti amiga- contesto-¿Cómo se llamara?

- Shaoran

-¡qué hermoso nombre!-

-¿y qué vas a hacer ahora?

-apenas terminen las vacaciones estudiare Literatura hay una escuela muy buena y quiero perfeccionar mas, de hecho tengo ya algunos escritos sobre mi próxima historia.

-¡qué bueno amiga!- dijo- que bueno que a ti si te va bien porque el tonto de Mamoru resulto ser un perfecto idiota- confeso sin pensar- además es tan miserable, mira que no venir a ver a su abuela cuando estaba tan enferma.

-¿la abuela está enferma?- pregunto ella sobresaltada.

-sí. Dicen que por culpa de Mamoru ha caído en la cama y ha estado muy grave ¡casi moribunda! ¡Ahora mismo está en el hospital!

-Molly ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Kelvin lo sabe todo, el dice que Mamoru ni siquiera vino a verla cuando le dijeron que estaba enferma

-pero…- levantándose y jalándose los rubios cabellos-debo ir a verla ¡nos vemos luego!- tomando su bolsa

-pero Usagi….- grito la pelirroja sin obtener respuesta, ya ella tomaba un taxi para partir al hospital general de Tokio. Pregunto por la paciente y al final dio con la habitación, se detuvo un momento antes de tocar y tomando fuerzas respiro para darse valor.

Entro a la sombría habitación, la cual permanecía casi a oscuras, la abuela respiraba con algo de dificultad, Usagi sintió claramente el temblar de sus piernas, aun así continúo hasta llegar a su lado, la abuela mantenía los ojos cerrados.

-¡abuela! ¿Me escuchas? ¡Soy yo!- dijo con la voz quebrada-por favor… ¡abre tus ojos!- sentándose en la cama para tomar su mano-¡mírame! ¡Dime algo abuela! ¡No soporto verte así!...- el silencio la hacía sentirse más sola aun- Quiero que me digas algo, que me regañes por no venir a verte antes, ¡por no saber comportarme o por no haberte traído una sopa o algo para ti!- dijo en un grito ahogado, los sollozos se escuchaban en la habitación, Kasumi desde un rincón observaba todo, con el corazón roto de dolor, aquella chica estaba sufriendo, podía verlo en sus ojos. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa porque las cosas hubieras sido distintas, ella como madre sabía que su hijo se había ido y que sufría por ella, y ahora al ver a la rubia después de tanto tiempo, podía observar que para ella también era difícil, aunque no entendía el porqué las cosas se habían dado de esa manera tenía la esperanza de que su hijo volviera y las cosas se solucionaran.

-abuela- lloraba

-Usagi- intento acercarse a ella, mas la rubia tomo con fuerza la mano de la anciana-¡perdóname! ¡Por favor di que me perdonas abuela! ¡Yo tuve la culpa de todo! ¡No te enojes con Mamoru!, es bueno, los quiere mucho a todos- mirándola nuevamente intento limpiar las lagrimas que inundaban su rostro-¡de verdad lo siento! Sé que hice mal, ¡estaba equivocada! ¡Abuela despierta!- movía sus manos para intentar despertarla. Frustrada dejo caer su cabeza entre el cuerpo de la viejecita, Kasumi contuvo sus brazos para abrazarla y consolarla, cuando vio como la abuela abría los ojos y miraba la rubia cabellera de su nieta. Escucho claramente su llanto y cerró los ojos apretando los puños por lo que la chica levanto de inmediato su rostro.

-¡abuela! ¿Estás despierta?- la anciana mantenía la vista en el techo negándose a responderle-¿te sientes mejor?

-¿te parece que estoy mejor?- le devolvió la pregunta obligándola a bajar la mirada y limpiar sus ojos

-¡de verdad lo siento!-

-por tu culpa, Mamoru y su padre se han peleado nuevamente y esta vez ¡no habrá reconciliación!, Mamoru se fue quien sabe a dónde, ni siquiera nosotras tenemos noticas de él-

-¡es todo por mi culpa! – se sintió culpable y las lagrimas nuevamente fluían.

-¡deja de llorar!- reprendió duramente

-mama- intervino Kasumi-¡déjalo ya!- la abuela volteo a verla conteniendo su llanto

-eta bien ¿de verdad aceptas que te equivocaste?

-si

-si quieres que te perdone entonces ¡tráelo de vuelta!- ella levanto la mirada

-pero yo no sé…

-¡tráelo y haz que él y su padre se reconcilien! ¡Solo así podre volver a mirarte a los ojos!- dijo mirando hacia el frente para ignorarla

-¿de verdad?- pregunto con un hilo de esperanza

-¡vete ya!- dijo mirándola. Kasumi la miro con ternura haciéndole notar que era hora de irse si no quería contrariarla, ella apretó la mano de ella y se despidió.

-¡espero que te mejores abuela! ¡Vendré a verte otro día! ¡Cuídate mucho!- sin obtener respuesta salió de aquel lugar.

Al cerrar la puerta Usagi se dejo caer pesadamente en el asiento junto al pasillo, sus ojos enrojecidos aun mostraban que había llorado, con la mirada perdida miraba hacia la nada cuando apareció Takashi quien iba a la habitación de su madre, mas al verla solo guardo silencio, las lagrimas de la chica resbalaban por sus rosadas mejillas y suspiraba escondiendo el rostro, el doctor Chiba, prefirió darse media vuelta y no continuar viendo tal escena que lo hacía sentirse tan mal, no podía entender como una chica tan dulce y tierna pudo engañarlos a su hijo a el y a toda su familia.

**En otro sitio.**

Kelvin había permanecido pensativo toda la mañana.

"_el señor Jedite y la señora Setsuna quieren que convenza a Mamoru para firmar el contrato de Usagi, pero ¿Cómo voy a lograrlo? No he vuelto a hablar con él desde aquella vez y no responde mis mails, ni mis llamadas. Ni siquiera sé si aún conserva el mismo número."_

Pensaba derrotado.

-¿pasa algo?- pregunto la chica que estaba a su lado-te noto preocupado.

-es que, me han pedido algo casi imposible, quieren que encuentre a Mamoru y lo traiga de vuelta

-¿pero porque tú?

-porque ellos saben que él se comunico conmigo para saber de Usagi

-pero eso fue hace tiempo.

-pues si pero insisten en que si vuelve a hacerlo lo haga regresar. -En eso el sonido del teléfono lo devolvió a la realidad.

Kelvin tomo con rapidez y nerviosismo el auricular del teléfono que en la pantalla decía línea privada, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, Molly lo miro desde su sitio mientras amamantaba a su pequeño hijo.

-¿Mamo-chan?- pregunto sin poder evitarlo, su pelirroja esposa abrió los ojos al oír aquel nombre y de inmediato corrió a su lado haciendo señas para que la dejara oír. Kelvin dándole la espalda intentaba negarse más ella audazmente presiono el botón de altavoz para que lo escuchara, un silencio largo fue lo único que pudieron oír. Se quedaron viendo extrañados.

-¿Mamoru estás ahí?- insistió el chico-¡qué bueno que llamaste!

-¿Cómo estas Kelvin?- dijo finalmente, Molly ahogo el grito que quiso emitir pues su esposo le tapo la boca.

-¡bien jefe! Ya sabes, en la empresa hay mucho trabajo y estoy ascendiendo poco a poco- le dijo sentándose y viendo a su esposa que no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.-¿y…como estas tu? Creí que no volverías a llamar ¡ha pasado mucho tiempo!

-si- dijo- bueno yo….estoy bien- dijo, a pesar de eso el timbre de su voz denotaba su estado anímico, no mostraba energía o alegría en cada una de sus frases-

-¿aun no piensas volver? ¿Hasta cuándo jefe?-

-francamente no creo volver

-hay propuestas de trabajo para usted ¡debería venir! ¡Hay una película muy interesante y la producción nos ha pedido que la trabaje usted- decía astutamente.- la escritora y productora se niega a firmar contrato con otro actor que no sea usted.

-¡no lo creo Kelvin! –se escucho un lamento-Hay muchos chicos con talento-

-pero Mamoru, Setsuna y Jedite….

-¡no te hable para buscar trabajo!- revelo al fin, Molly se detuvo y miro a su esposo

-entonces….- otro silencio más largo que el anterior se escucho y finalmente un suspiro.

-¡quiero saber….!- comenzó- ¿Cómo esta ella? Sé que ha pasado tiempo y que no debería hacer esto, pero….necesito saber…¿Es feliz?- al chico castaño de gafas una idea le cruzo por la mente al oír su pregunta.

-¿Qué si es feliz?- pregunto elevando el volumen de su voz-¡que bah! ¡Ella está muy mal! ¡cayo enferma! ¡No quiere comer! ¡Está muy delgada y muy mal! ¡Deberías venir a verla!- grito, ante la mira incrédula de su esposa quien quiso interferir pero el no se lo permitió.

-¿¡qué?...¿pero porque? ¿Qué tiene?- pregunto el levantándose de su sitio y caminando como león enjaulado en aquel departamento.

-no lo sé, se enferma de una cosa luego de otra, tiene gripa tos y tiene fiebre.-

-pero…¿Qué le paso? ¿Pesco un resfriado?¿Por qué no le han dado sopa de gachas?-estallo el consternado y preocupado de pronto volvió a ser el mismo chico que se altera por todo y eso provoco una sonrisa en el chico de anteojos-¿Qué Seiya no cuida de ella?- pregunto

-¿Seiya? – Gritando también sonriendo maliciosamente-¡que bah! Desde que te fuiste ella ha sufrido mucho, el la trata muy mal, se ha hecho un mujeriego, sale con una y otra chica y Usagi la ha pasado muy mal, ¡por eso ha enfermado!- Molly le dio un golpe y el bebe comenzó a llorar distrayéndola nuevamente aunque sin evitar que ella le lanzara una mirada asesina a su esposo.-¡es un patán! ¡La hace sentir mal! Desde que te fuiste Usagi-chan no es feliz-no se escuchaba nada-¿Mamoru….estas ahí?

-¡debo colgar! ¡Hasta luego!- dijo colgando y dejándolo con la palabra en la boca y muy nervioso.

-¡colgó!- dijo -¡no me dejo convencerlo para que regrese!-

-¿Qué te pasa? ¡Porque dijiste todas esas cosas de Seiya?¡eres un mentiroso!- grito la chica

-Molly…¿es que no te das cuenta de que Usagi lo necesita? ¡y el a ella también! Solo es necesario que vuelvan a encontrarse.

-¡pero!

-sabes que es cierto…-ella solo se limito a encoger los hombros

-aun así. Al parecer tenía mucha prisa y no parece muy interesado en lo que le sucede.- se quejo

-¿tú crees?- preocupado

-¡sí!- respondió

-bueno tengo que irme ¡debo preparar todo para la entrega de premios de mañana Setsuna me trae del pelo- dijo acercándose para besar a su pequeño hijo.-nos vemos más tarde precioso- besando su carita para luego acariciar tiernamente el rostro de Molly- te amo, te veo luego- besándola en los labios.

-¡cuídate!

En esos precisos momentos Setsuna leía un correo y una sonrisa ilumino su rostro aplaudiendo.

-¿Qué festejamos?- pregunto su esposo quien llegaba

-necesito tu ayuda- respondió ella tomando su mano- debemos hacer un par de llamadas, el rubio aun sin entender la siguió para escuchar su brillante plan.

El dia de la entrega de premios en Tokio llego y el festival se realizaría en un hotel reconocido de Tokio, Usagi se levanto y acudió con Andrew a una cita de negocios, quedaron a desayunar y a platicar sobre mil cosas el ritmo de trabajo se había acrecentado durante los últimos dos meses y ella escribía mas que de costumbre, aun así agradecía eso pues con ello evitaba pensar demasiado en el.

-Andrew…¿has sabido algo de Mako-chan?- pregunto la rubia

-no se nada de ella, aunque tengo la sospecha de donde pueda estar

-¿y porque no has ido a buscarla?

-Usagi….¿crees que ella quiera verme después de lo que le hice? ¿Después de como la trate?

-mmm, el amor es algo confuso, pero estoy segura de que si Mako-chan te ama como decía hacerlo ¡te perdonara!

-¿de verdad lo crees?- esperanzado, Usagi sonrió discretamente al verlo así

-no importa lo malo que le hayas hecho porque al final solo hay una cosa ¡se aman!

-aun así, siento que es tarde ¡no sé cómo empezar ni por donde buscar!, solo espero volverla a ver para poder pedirle perdón.

-ojala que así sea Andrew.-

-mejor dime ¿estás lista para esta noche?

-si. ¡Mina me hablo ayer y pasara a mi casa en unas horas para que nos arreglemos ahí y nos pongamos al corriente! ¡hace tres meses que no la he visto!

-entonces será una larga tarde ¡solo espero que lleguen a tiempo!- menciono sarcástico

-¡Andrew!- se quejo ella golpeándolo en el brazo para luego estallar en risas. Pese a ello Andrew no dejaba de sentir cierta soledad y hasta amargura en su ser, se había dado cuenta de que de nada habían valido sus sacrificios porque al final, Makoto Kino seguía latiendo en su corazón, ahora solo vivía con la esperanza de encontrarla nuevamente y pedirle perdón.

**En Full House.**

En esos mismos momentos Mamoru bajo de su auto y entro como una ráfaga abriendo la puerta con rapidez pues aun conservaba la llave, respiro aliviado al comprobar que ella no había cambiado la cerradura. En su rostro se mostraba la desesperación, desde aquella llamada el día anterior, preocupado tomo el primer vuelo a Tokio y lo primero que hizo fue correr a buscarla. Deslizo la puerta y en el interior busco con la mirada.

-¡Usagi-chan! ¡Usa!- gritaba subiendo las escaleras y abriendo una a una las habitaciones sin éxito alguno.- ¡Usagi-chan! ¿Dónde estás?- preguntaba preocupado por ella, busco en la cocina, en el jardín incluso en la biblioteca, mas el silencio mostraba que no había nadie en aquel lugar, rápidamente aprecio el desorden en el que se encontraba aquella casa pero el no dejaba de buscarla, finalmente se resigno.

"_será mejor que me vaya, no tengo ningún derecho a entrar así….realizare mi plan y espero que ella pueda darse cuenta de que estoy aquí y he venido por ella…Usagi-chan…¡Usako!"_

Salió de la casa y tomo las llaves del auto de su amiga para partir de vuelta e ir a entrevistarse con algunas personas que le habían dado la oportunidad de esa noche.

Mientras que algunos minutos después dos rubias entraban llevando consigo los atuendos de esa noche.

-¡esta hermoso el vestido! Sabía que Luigi no me defraudaría además Fer diseño un vestido para ti, esta precioso amiga

-¿de verdad lo crees?- mirándolo mientras lo colgaba- pues en verdad que si a mi me gusto, tienen un gusto muy fino

-claro que si- dijo colgándose de su hombro- ¡Usa! Esta noche debe ser especial, ¡quiero recompensarte por dejarte sola todo este tiempo!. -Dice abrazándola

-no te preocupes Mina, se que lo hiciste por una buena causa que se llama AMOR- comento alegre- y me da gusto verte realizada.

-¡oh! Usagi-chan- dijo haciendo un puchero y jalando su brazo- no sabes cómo me gustaría que Mamoru y tu también pudieras ser felices.

-Mina, sabes bien que el no sentía lo mismo que yo- dijo dándole la espalda para ocultar su pesar, Minako entendió que el no había confesado nunca su amor.

-pues…yo no lo creo, Mamoru cambio mucho desde que te conoció- dijo sentándose frente a ella- antes de conocerte, el siempre fue muy tímido, serio y reservado, y cuando tu llegaste a su vida el, se volvió tan diferente, pareciera que cobro vida, incluso esa soledad que sentía por la distancia con su familia se desvaneció.

-¡Minako-chan! ¡Eso no puede ser!- decía, aunque esperanzada por escuchar aquello

-Mamoru solo se ponía de histérico contigo y ¿sabes por qué era eso?- le pregunto

-no

-pues porque no podía aceptar que le pasaba algo extraño contigo, algo que él jamás había experimentado.

Minako guardo silencio para dejar a su amiga pensando en sus palabras.

"_aunque eso fuera cierto no entiendo entonces…porque decidiste dejarme, ¡no! Lo que dice Minako no es verdad, yo …no signifique nada en tu vida."_

Tres horas después, Minako pasaba por la alfombra roja, llevando un sensual y ajustado vestido color rosa encendido lucia su delicada estampa, a su lado su bello novio la tomaba por la espalda, la pareja fue acaparada por los camarógrafos y fotógrafos del lugar, a lo lejos Usagi quien se había adelantado para no estropear la entrada triunfal de la pareja los miraba complacida.

-¡Usa! ¿Qué haces acá?

-hola Andrew,-dandole un beso- pues espero a Minako y Yaten ¿no hacen una bella pareja?-señalandolos.

-si, así es- comento el rubio –quiero que vengas, tengo los asientos disponibles para ti, no te preocupes ellos nos encontraran

-bien, ¡vamos entonces!- dijo la chica tomando su brazo para caminar a su lado, como no eran tan conocidos y famosos pasaron desapercibidos y llegaron a su destino.

-¿nerviosa?

-no- respondió- ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

-si la película es un éxito como lo imaginamos, el siguiente año podrías estar en alguna de las ternas.- respondió, y ella se emociono

-es verdad- riendo- aunque lo dudo mucho.

Desde un punto en el escenario Mamoru observaba a la rubia quien llegaba del brazo de su rubio amigo. Al verla entrar su respiración se detuvo, mantuvo la vista en aquella mujer que parecía una diosa del Olimpo con el vestido color perla que insinuaba delicadamente sus curvas y hacían lucir su dorada cabellera y su maquillaje en el cual destacaban sus ojos. Esos ojos que lo enloquecían por completo, no podía dejar de verla, se encantaba cuando la veía sonreír.

"_Usako….¡estas tan hermosa!, no parece que estuvieras muy enferma, no pensé que vendrías a este evento, pero ahora me parece mejor"_

Después de largo rato en los que diversos actores y talentos de Japón pasaron a recoger sus premios o a interpretar alguna de sus canciones Usagi platicaba amenamente con Seiya y Taiki.

-¿entonces no volverán pronto a Tokio?- preguntaba ella

-no Usagi tenemos mucho trabajo allá,- respondió el castaño, - pero estaremos en contacto, además Yaten y Minako tienen otros planes

-si, ya me conto ella- respondió-¡que alegría me da por todos ustedes!- mirandolos

-Bombón.- llamo el pelinegro cerca de su oído- ¡quiero decirte algo! Quiero presentarte a alguien, aunque bueno ya la conoces.

-¿Qué es?- en eso el celular del chico suena

-disculpa- sonriendo- ¡te lo diré más tarde vuelvo enseguida!- dejándola junto a el resto

-¿A dónde va Seiya?- pregunto curiosa Minako quien estaba a su lado junto a su novio

-no se- fijando la mirada en el escenario.

Desde arriba cierto pelinegro miraba con tristeza hacia aquel punto del lugar.

"_estas con el…¡a pesar de que te hace sufrir estas con el!"_

Pensaba apretando con fuerza los puños.

"_creo que el haber venido hasta aca ha sido un gran error, debería irme…¡estas hermosa! ¡tan hermosa como siempre..Usako!"_

Caminando nervioso para dejar de ver a la pareja pues el hecho de que el se hubiera acercado a su oído y verla tan feliz y sonriente le había causado muchos sentimientos.

-Mamo-chan- llego el chico-¡es hora!- señalándole las escaleras que bajaban del escenario. El joven actor y cantante sonrió nervioso y lanzando una fugaz mirada hacia la rubia quien no sospechaba que el estaba ahí se dispuso a acomodarse en su sitio.

-y bueno amigos y amigas- decía una bella actriz- ¡para cerrar con broche de oro esta fiesta de gala, nos honramos en presentar a nuestro siguiente artista-

-asi es Yunjin- decía su pareja-¡cuando me confirmaron su asistencia creí que se trataba de una broma pero no es así… acabo de verlo tras los escenarios!

Usagi escuchaba, ajena a lo que estaba por ocurrir en breves instantes. Todo el público gritaba y esperaban impacientes.

-¡asi es! ¡Imagínate mi impresión al verlo!- secundo la pelinegra de ojos verdes- ¡su regreso robara el aliento de todas sus fans que anhelaban volverlo a ver!

-ademas ahora nos trae una canción de su propia autoría, que esperamos que disfruten

-¿Quién será?- pregunto Yaten un poco ansioso también

-debe ser una gran figura- dijo Taiki- hablan de su regreso-cruzándose de brazos.

Usagi los miraba y sonreía.

-¡déjenme ver si!- fingiendo enfado- si es tan guapo como dicen ¡Minako y yo queremos oírlo cantar!- tomando la mano de su amiga

-es verdad- soltando a su novio quien lo miro un tanto celoso- ¡te apoyo amiga!

-bueno y para no dejarlas más con la duda, los dejamos con el cantante, actor, y bailarín …y su canción titulada _Deseo todo sobre ti_…

Las luces del escenario se apagaron y la lluvia de aplausos se dejo escuchar, la nube blanca de los efectos de producción comenzaban desvanecerse al ritmo melodioso de un piano, de espaldas y con el micrófono en mano, un alto joven vistiendo un traje negro y sombrero de lado movía su pie izquierdo para disipar los nervios que sentía. Usagi miro fijamente y no supo porque razón su corazón comenzó a acelerarse incontrolablemente. Después de la pequeña introducción, se giro dejando ver tres cuartas partes de su rostro que aun permanecía oculto debido al sombrero que posaba de lado en su cabeza, lentamente el llevo el micrófono a sus labios y pronuncio la primera frase .

**No conozco realmente el amor**

**No sabía que vendría a mí así**

**Mi corazón no actúa como quiere**

**Frente a mi amor**

Usagi abrió sus ojos al escucharlo, los presentes guardaron silencio al oír esa suave voz la cual transmitía cierta tristeza, la rubia sintió que el pecho se le oprimía al escuchar la voz, ¿había escuchado bien? ¡era la voz de Mamoru!.

**Si hubiera sabido que seria así**

**No habría empezado en un principio**

**Como un tonto me arrepiento**

**Cuando ya es muy tarde**

Se giro por completo para luego dejar escapar las siguientes palabras que provenían desde lo mas profundo de su ser.

**Yo quisiera que no fueras tú mi amor**

**Yo quisiera que ella no fueras tú**

**Me decepcionaste**

**Diciendo que esto no es amor**

Usagi sintió como las lagrimas inundaban sus pupilas, al verlo sintió que el aire le hacía falta a sus pulmones, no podía dejar de verlo, parecía mas delgado, aunque se miraba igual de guapo que siempre.

**Esperaba que todo esto fuera pasajero**

**Pues heridas de dolor quedaron en mí**

**Pero aunque yo sé todo esto**

**Sigue creciendo mi ambición**

**Y me entristece**

Mamoru Chiba puso sus azules ojos sobre Usagi, mirándola de esa forma ella sintió una energía recorrerla por completo. Taiki a su lado le tomo la mano al ver el estado en que se había puesto y Mina y Yaten hacían lo mismo aunque la modelo no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Mamoru continuaba mirándola con ternura.

**Yo pensé que era un mal comienzo**

**Yo pensé que todo sería fácil**

**Yo creí que siempre podría yo**

**Llamarte a ti**

**¿Qué es lo que debo ahora hacer?**

**¿Dónde es que todo esto se arruino?**

**Necesito evitar este amor**

**Pero deseo todo sobre ti**

Las fans gritaban emocionadas por volver a verlo, la música subió de ritmo y el comenzó a bailar un poco mas intenso, aunque su mirada siempre se mantuvo posada en aquella chica de ojos celestes.

**Yo quisiera que no fueras tú mi amor**

**Yo quisiera que ella no fueras tú**

**Me decepcionaste**

**Diciendo que esto no es amor**

Las personas parecieron darse cuenta de a donde se dirigía su azul mirada pues a pesar de evitarlo, sus ojos volvían a buscarla, con ese canto le revelaba muchas cosas y lo que su corazón sentía. Bailaba mirando y sonriendo a las chicas quienes lo ovacionaban y aplaudían.

**Esperaba que todo esto fuera pasajero**

**Pues heridas de dolor quedaron en mí**

**Pero aunque yo sé todo esto**

**Sigue creciendo mi ambición**

**Y me entristece**

Lentamente se puso de rodillas para no dejar duda alguna de que era ella a quien estaba dedicándole aquella canción, levanto su brazo izquierdo y la señalo al decir las siguientes palabras.

**Ahora sé que si no eres tu**

**Nada tendrá significado para mi**

**No puedo contenerme más**

**El tener que borrarte hoy otra vez**

**Lo hace más difícil**

La canción termino y el se levanto mirando hacia arriba, los aplausos no se habían detenido e incluso algunos estaban de pie gritando su nombre.

-¡Mamoru! ¡Mamoru! ¡Mamoru!-el se inclino para agradecerles y llevando sus dedos a sus labios los beso para luego regalarles el beso, dio unos pasos hacia atrás y antes de desaparecer tras el escenario la miro en silencio, Usagi aun no salía del estado en el que se encontraba, en tan solo unos minutos su corazón se había disparado y al borde del llanto quiso levantarse para ir tras el.

-¡Usa!- dijo Minako deteniéndola-¡ahora no! Ya habrá tiempo amiga. Tomando su mano, ella entendía que era razonable, tenía muchas cosas y muchas dudas y su divorcio había sido tan sonado que apenas se había disipado cuando ella había salido a relucir como escritora y Mamoru había desaparecido misteriosamente. La pantalla tomaba a su rostro conmocionado y trato de fingir una sonrisa, aunque por dentro parecía ansioso.

Los famosos comenzaron a disfrutar de la cena y en los camerinos Mamoru se apresuraba a tomar sus cosas.

-¡bienvenido!- dijo Setsuna quien había entrado y le sonreía, para luego abrazarlo-¡hiciste lo correcto! ¿viste la forma en cómo te recibieron?- pregunto

-¡Set!- abrazándola con fuerza pues necesitaba tanto de alguien que lo comprendiera y lo apoyara cuando se estaba desmoronando.

-¡animo!

-no se si pueda continuar, regrese por una razón.- comenzó dándose la vuelta- pero ahora creo que ha sido un error regresar- mencionaba trayendo a su mente el momento en el que Seiya se acercara al oído de Usagi lo cual le crispaba los nervios.- ¡ella es tan feliz!

-Mamo-chan- dijo ella conteniendo las ganas de hablar de mas- solo puedo decirte que tu tienes la solución en tus manos, ¡decide si quieres continuar viviendo como ahora o quieres cambiar tu destino.

Esa noche ambos se acostaron pero no lograron conciliar el sueño, pensaban en todo lo que había acontecido, en el reencuentro tan breve que se había limitado a ese intercambio fugaz de miradas, pensaban que necesitaban hablar, decirse mil cosas, pero ese día tendrían que conformarse con saberse cerca uno del otro.

Al día siguiente Usagi salió muy temprano para ir a desayunar con Yaten y Minako, pasaron el día juntos, y al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que muchos volteaban a verla indiscretamente, nuevamente se había convertido en el blanco de las miradas, y en las noticias y revistas no se hablaba más que del regreso de Mamoru. Incluso se preguntaban si ¿habría reconciliación entre la parejita? Y no pudo faltar la fotografía de ambos en algunos momentos de su matrimonio, logrando desesperar mas a Usagi quien estaba evitando hablar sobre el tema.

Agotada decidió tomar un taxi y volver a casa, no soportaba ser el centro de atención.

Caminaba lentamente por el callejón que llevaba a su casa, aun pensando en el impacto que le había provocado el ver a Mamoru en aquel lugar, por instinto llevo sus dos brazos para rodear y abrazarse, cabizbaja conto los pasos para llegar a su destino.

En la casa Mamoru miraba hacia la playa escuchando el tranquilizante sonido de las olas estallar en la arena, cerró los ojos y se dio cuenta de que su corazón aun latía con fuerza. De pronto escucho los tacones acercándose ¡tenía que ser ella! ¡Únicamente ella! Con el sentimiento a flor de piel, y el corazón saliéndosele del pecho levanto la mirada.

Usagi por su parte tuvo un extraño presentimiento levanto la vista y vio la imponente figura frente a sus ojos, vestido en un traje azul marino de delgadas líneas, su cabellera negra azabache que brillaba bajo el sol las cuales se movieron al compas del viento, abrió mas sus ojos para cerciorarse de que no era una ilusión una mala jugada de su mente que necesitaba verlo, al instante apretó mas su mano en su pecho en un vano intento por tranquilizar a su alocado corazón, detuvo sus pasos ¡era el! ¡no había duda!. Lentamente el giro la cabeza al escuchar que los sonidos de sus tacones habían cesado, y ella casi con lagrimas en los ojos lo reconoció,¡ era él!, continuaba siendo tan guapo a pesar de su ropa holgada la cual demostraba su pérdida de peso, los ojos azules de él se clavaron en el bello rostro de la rubia quien sentía que las piernas la traicionaban y correrían hacia él en cualquier momento. Mamoru vibro de emoción al verla tan cerca, tan hermosa tan perfecta la recorrió por completo perdiéndose en las orbes azules de ella quien ya no había podido contener las lagrimas y ahora adornaban su rostro.

-¡Usagi-chan!- exclamó el con la voz a punto de quebrársele.

La rubia bajo los ojos para luego limpiarlos rápidamente y dio media vuelta para caminar hacia la entrada, en silencio el la siguió, cuanto estuvieron dentro se dio el tiempo para ver cada rincón de aquel lugar que tantos recuerdos le traía, algunos muebles habían sido cambiados como su sofá favorito, la fotografía ahora ya no permanecía en aquel rincón, en su lugar una fotografía de la rubia con un amanecer de fondo adornaban la sala, sintiéndose algo incomodo por el recibimiento decidió tomar asiento, sin dejar de ver a la chica quien preparaba algo de tomar. Inevitablemente miro la mesita junto al sillón y paso una mano sobre ella al ver la capa que la cubría, al hacerlo noto que sus dedos estaban sucios.

-¡polvo!- menciono limpiándose con su pañuelo y frunciendo el ceño.

-¿te molesta?- dijo al fin la chica sirviéndole algo

-no- mintió el sonriendo y mirándola- ¡no!- se repitió, para luego ver sus manos libres de la sortija que él le hubiese obsequiado, sin proponérselo clavo nuevamente la vista en aquel cuadro, trago saliva para intentar contralarse pues en verdad se sentía nostálgico y triste por le descubrimiento.

-¡linda foto!-menciono para luego inclinarse hacia ella-¡te quitaste el anillo!- al darse cuenta de su error dijo-¡hay mucho polvo! ¿Hace cuanto que no limpias?- los ojos de ella se entrecerraron

-¿Cuándo has llegado?

-hace poco- tomando de un solo golpe la bebida pues en verdad lo necesitaba

-¿Cómo es que una persona enferma anda así? ¿Ya estas mejor o qué? Por eso te dije que deberías hacer más ejercicio y comer saludablemente ¡ves lo que te pasa por no oírme!-

-¿Qué?- pregunto ella confundida

-me dijeron que estabas muy enferma..Pero ayer…

-¿enferma?- entonces pareció entender-¡si estoy mejor! ¡Mejor dime! ¿Dónde anduviste todo este tiempo?- el arqueo una ceja mirándola sin saber que responder, se sentía algo avergonzado

-estuve…en Estados Unidos, meditando un poco…¡he estado tranquilo y hasta creo que he madurado un poco!- confeso inesperadamente causando conmoción en Usagi quien abrió mas sus ojos al escucharlo.-¿acaso?- dijo de pronto volteando a verla y poniendo un dedo sobre su barbilla para luego decir con su voz aterciopelada-¿no me ves cambiado?-levantando su ceja izquierda, ella apenas pudo reprimir el deseo de abrazarlo y es que se había visto tan guapo, tan sexy pero a la vez tan tierno con esa pose, pero eso sería terminar con toda la lucha y la barrera que había levantado durante los últimos seis meses.

-me dijeron que cuando la abuela se enfermo…no viniste a verla- respondió desbaratándolo, el bajo sus manos y las introdujo nerviosamente entre sus piernas.

-¿eh?...no estaba enferma, me estaba engañando para intentarme hacer regresar- le dijo

-¿y tu padre? ¿Qué hay con él? ¿Vas a seguir peleando con el toda la vida?

-hemos vivido así siempre- dijo resignado

-¡no seas así!- dijo casi suplicante-deberías hablar con él, pedirle perdón y arreglar las cosas- conteniendo las lagrimas por escucharlo decir esas cosas

-no te preocupes por eso

-si no quieres que me preocupe ¿entonces qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué porque? ¡Esta es mi casa!

-¿Qué?

-he decidido vivir aquí a partir de ahora

-¡estás loco¡- ella solo recibió una encantadora y traviesa sonrisa de parte de el

Minutos después lo empujaba hacia la puerta sacándolo de su casa.

-espera ¡Usagi-chan! ¡no seas así! ¡Abre! ¡Déjame quedarme! – ella le cerró la puerta violentamente

-¡no puedes hacer esto! ¡tú no eres así! ¡Abre!- gritaba golpeando la puerta. Ella abrió y el al mirarla sonrió como un niño mientras daba un paso hacia adelante, mas ella con rabia le lanzo la maleta que traía en la mano y volvió a cerrar la puerta recordándole a el un año atrás solo que ahora era ella quien lo corría de su casa.

-¡Usagi! ¡Ábreme! ¡solo unos días mientras encuentro un lugar! ¿Por qué me haces esto?- decía, ella abrió

-¡solo te devuelvo el favor de cuando me echaste de tu casa! ¡vuelve a tocar la puerta y estarás muerto!- amenazo.

Con esto a Mamoru no le quede de otra mas que sacar un libro, sus gafas y sentarse en el columpio del jardín a leer, Usagi se limito a sentarse en la computadora y hacer un dia normal en su vida, de vez en cuando se asomaba a verlo para comprobar que continuaba en el mismo sitio, ese hombre si que era testarudo, cuando la noche comenzaba a caer lo vio en la banca batallando contra los molestos zancudos y cubriéndose con su elegante y fino saco. Ella cerro la ventana para evitar volver a verlo o de lo contrario terminaría accediendo a que el entrara a su casa.

Cuando termino de imprimir unos escritos subió a darse una ducha y secar su cabello, mas a pesar de los intentos por no pensar en el, era inevitable, durante todo ese tiempo lo había extrañado y hasta necesitado y ahora, al saberlo a un paso de ella el deseo de tenerlo cerca era cada vez mayor. Finalmente el sentimiento pudo más que ella y bajo corriendo para abrir la puerta pero no lo encontró en la banca, camino por los columpios, el jardín, la cochera y en el malecón que llevaba al kiosco frente al mar, pero él no parecía estar en ningún lado.

-Mamo-chan…¿Dónde estás? ¡ven aquí!- grito cansada y angustiada, luego regreso a su casa pero paso de largo para ver si podía alcanzarlo al final de la calle-¡Mamoru!- grito, despertando al chico quien se había acostado a dormir junto a un pequeño arbusto ocultándose de la luz para que los moscos no lo molestaran mas. Al oírla se levanto de golpe y la vio correr buscándolo, al descubrir eso, un sentimiento de felicidad lo recorrió provocando unas lágrimas.

-Usagi…¡aun después de todo, te preocupas por mi! …no lo merezco- dijo -¿acaso aun me quieres?

Algunos minutos después Usagi entro a su casa y se sentó en el sofá blanco sus ojos se nublaron al saberlo lejos nuevamente y el dolor que la había hecho presa durante todo ese tiempo volvió repentinamente solo que esta vez con mayor intensidad.

-si te ibas a ir…¿Por qué no lo hiciste antes?, por lo menos me hubieras dicho adiós- se lamentaba

Subio las escaleras que se le hicieron eternas y para tratar de soportar el dolor decidió dormir en su cama, en su habitación, como tantas veces lo había hecho, cuando la luz se encendió su rabia creció al descubrirlo cómodamente recostado en la cama. Corrió para luego golpearlo por la espalda y despertarlo.

-¡Mamoru! ¡despierta!- grito con todas sus fuerzas.

-hay una persona durmiendo…¡¿Qué quieres?- fastidiado y cerrando los ojos negándose a abrirlos.

-¿Cómo entraste?- no respondió nada y sentando aun con los ojos cerrados solo llevo una mano a su cabeza-¡he dicho que! ¿Cómo entraste?

-por la ventada del cuarto de lavado, hay una ventana abierta- señalo el rápidamente.

-¿Qué?

-hace mucho frio allá afuera.- comenzó a decir haciendo un enorme puchero con sus bellos labios y frunciendo el ceño- ¡además los mosquitos son muy molestos! ¡mira!- señalando su brazo el cual efectivamente estaba picoteado por los insectos, Usagi reprimió las ganas de golpearlo por tanto cinismo, pero la verdad es que al ver su gesto infantil esas ganas se convirtieron en deseos de besarlo, debido a lo tierno que se miraba.-la habitación está vacía así que entre adormir- mirándolo con ojitos suplicantes- luego sonrió-mi habitación esta igual jejeje, no ha cambiado ni un poquito.- guardo silencio al ver como ella respiraba con dificultad y los orificios de su nariz crecían a medida que respiraba.-¡¿Qué, que vas a hacer mirándome de esa manera? ¿me vas a pegar?- cubriéndose con el brazo y cerrando los ojos, mas lo que no se imagino era que ella estallara en llanto.

-¡eres detestable!-grito mientras seguía llorando con profundo sentimiento.

-¡Usagi-chan! ¡no hay rosas!- dijo a modo de disculpas arrodillándose en la cama y apretando sus dos manos con las suyas, provocando nervios en ella quien solo pudo decir.

-en el refri hay cervezas.- al verla bajar el la siguió y abriendo el refrigerador para darle su cerveza tomo un pañuelo y le limpio delicadamente los ojos.

-¡lo siento mucho! ¡Perdóname!- el escucharlo decir esa palabra logro robar la atención de la rubia quien lo miraba detenidamente limpiándose los ojos.-¿tan mal te cae que duerma en mi habitación?-pregunto

-no lloro por eso- dijo haciendo un puchero

-¿entonces por qué?

-lloro porque pensé que te habías ido sin decir nada- confeso sin calcular bien el significado de sus palabras.

-¿Qué?- pregunto innecesariamente pues la había escuchado perfectamente-no te oi

-¡que te importa!- quiso arreglarlo-¡ya vete a dormir!

-¿Por qué gritas?-tapándose los oídos- ¡me asustas!

-puedes quedarte en casa…pero con una condición- tomando un sorbo de su cerveza

-¿Cuál?- pregunto el apenas lo termino de oir.

-¡debes buscar a tu padre y arreglar las cosas con el! Y además debes ir a ver a la abuela- al oírla su sonrisa desapareció

-¿es eso?

-¡tómalo o déjalo! Si no puedes hacerlo entonces puedes irte a dormir a un hotel!- señalo histérica

-esta bien, está bien…-con una gota en la cabeza por su temperamental grito-¡solo dame tiempo!

-aunque yo quiera ver a la abuela, a tu papa y tu mama, para mi es imposible ¡pero tu si puedes hacerlo! Te aman y sé que te perdonaran enseguida- dijo con voz quebrada, Mamoru levanto su mirada para ver la cara de ella la cual mostraba su pesar y se sintió mal por ello.

-iré a dormir, últimamente tengo mucho trabajo y necesito levantarme temprano- el intento detenerla.

-¿tienes trabajo? ¿de qué? Supe que te entrevistaron porque tu libro llego a los 25 000 ejemplares vendidos-

-si- respondió animada al oírlo decir eso, -¿Cómo lo supiste?

-lo vi en las noticias…en internet- confeso desviando la vista- ¡felicidades!- le dijo-¡descansa!

Cada uno subió a su habitación, Usagi suspiro y tomo la foto de sus padres mientras la sonrisa no desaparecía de su rostro.

"_que bien se siente tenerlo cerca…¡Mamo-chan!...¡te extrañe tanto!...me alegro que estés bien!"_

Mamoru permanecía sentado con una mano apoyada en su rodilla y pensando sobre lo que habría de hacer.

"_Usagi ya no esta enferma…¿debería volver? ¿o debería aprovechar la oportunidad para decirle esto que siento y que me quema por dentro? ¡Decirle que todo este tiempo lejos de ella me ha mantenido con un dolor profundo en el pecho que ya no puedo soportar más!...no me dijo nada de Seiya pero si él la trata mal como dice Kelvin ya se las verá conmigo…solo tengo que probar que el le hace daño y no volveré a dejarla sola!"_

Al dia siguiente Mamoru se levanto muy temprano y vio que la rubia no se había levantado, se puso una camisa manga larga color coral y un chaleco tejido de tono beige con algunos vivos en rosa y su pantalón en un gris opaco, zapatos y cinturón color miel y peinado perfectamente, camino por la ciudad ya que su auto lo tenía en otro sitio y necesitaba el tiempo para pensar, fumaba el segundo cigarrillo del día, cuando de pronto descubre algo que lo deja perplejo, a lo lejos ve a cierto pelinegro de larga cabellera y sujeto en una cola y una hermosa chica de cabellos agua marina salir de un hotel.

-¡maldito! Kelvin tenía razón…¡pero me las pagara!- camino apresuradamente hacia donde ellos estaban y sin poder contenerse por mas tiempo tomo al chico del brazo y lo jalo violentamente.

-¡asi que estas muy contento! ¡Eres un maldito!- mirándolo con odio- ¡y tu Michiru! No creí que serias tan cruel para hacer esto…¡porque engañan a Usagi! – tomándolo por la camisa y azotándolo contra la pared.

-¡Mamoru! ¿de qué hablas?- grito la chica- ¡suéltalo!- mas Seiya Kou solamente se limito a sonreír y tomarlo fuertemente de las muñecas.

-¡idiota!- se burlo el joven-¿piensas que engaño a Usagi? ¡qué mal informado estas!

-¿de qué hablas?- pregunto relajando sus músculos y soltándolo

-Usagi y yo no tenemos nada que ver, ¡nunca hemos tenido ninguna relación! Desde que te fuiste ella no ha hecho otra cosa que llorar y sufrir por tu ausencia, ¡le prometí a ella encontrarte pero a la que encontré fue a Michiru! Y me di cuenta de que en realidad era ella a la persona que amaba, ¿Qué esperas tu para hacer lo mismo con Usa? ¿Acaso esperas a que otro llegue y te la arrebate?- Mamoru se quedo de una pieza al oírlo

-pero ella y tu…

-¡solo somos amigos! ¡comprendí que jamás ocuparía el lugar que ti tienes en su corazón- tomando a Michiru de la mano- y Michiru me hizo comprender mi gran error, estaba equivocado, afortunadamente para mi no fue tan tarde como para ti, lo que hiciste ayer fue magnífico, pero si de verdad la amas como dices ¡lucha por ella! ¡Deja atrás tus temores!

-pero yo te vi con ella ayer y le hablabas al oído. - confundido

-iba a darle la noticia de que Michiru y yo ya somos novios – sonriéndole a la chica quien correspondió el gesto- ¡teníamos tres meses sin vernos! Y le dije que la había encontrado y ahora nos habíamos vuelto novios ¡vivimos en Londres!

-entonces…- soltándolo mientras llevaba una mano hacia su cabeza para jalar sus negros cabellos

-¡ella te ama Mamoru! ¡te ama! ¡Siempre te ha amado! ¿Por qué no pudiste verlo?

-Mamoru- interrumpió Michiru viéndolo a los ojos- ¡tú también la amas! ¿Entonces qué esperas? ¿Qué estas esperando?

-yo….- caminando hacia atrás- ¡lo siento! ¡Tengo algo que hacer!- dijo alejándose de aquel lugar bajo la mirada de la pareja.

-¿crees que puedan ser felices?

-si él no se apresura a decirle a Usagi lo que siente no se que pueda pasar, pero confió en que serán felices- dijo apoyando su cabeza en el de su novia tomándola de la mano- tanto como lo soy yo ahora.

-Seiya- exclamo conmovida

-¡te amo Michiru!- tomando delicadamente sus pómulos para luego darle un beso en los labios.

Mamoru Chiba se sentía tan estúpido por lo que había visto y oído, cuando menos lo imagino se detuvo en una esquina y recorrió el nombre mientras una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro, ¿acaso era una señal del destino? ¡decidió obedecer a su corazón! era el sitio que estaba buscando ¡el lugar perfecto! Camino lentamente cuando de pronto unas chicas lo reconocían.

-¡mira es Mamoru Chiba!-señalándolo

-¡es tan guapo!- corrieron a su lado y antes de que ellas pudieran hacer algo él se escondió en aquel local

-¿me das tu autógrafo?- solicito la más atrevida

-ehhh…¡claro!- dijo él un poco apenado

-¡ayer te vi en el programa lucias muy bien! ¡Qué bueno que has regresado!- el escribió rápidamente y después de un par de fotos ellas se despidieron-¡suerte!.

Al quedar solo camino hacia el lugar donde se encontraba lo que él buscaba.

-¿puedo ayudarle en algo? -Quitándose las gafas respondió-

-¡busco algo muy especial!

-¡entiendo!- respondió la jovencita.- tenemos estos modelos que acaban de llegarnos ¿Cómo es ella?

-es…- su rostro se ilumino aun mas nada mas de recordarla- ¡es hermosa…muy bella! pero tierna, sencilla, carismática, perfecta.

- perdone mi imprudencia – sin dejar de verlo-¿es usted Mamoru Chiba?

-ehh…si- respondió mirando a todos lados

-entonces, ¿le pedirá matrimonio a esa chica? ¿Va a casarse nuevamente con ella?

-bueno, eso pretendo, ¡espero que me diga que si!- aun apenado mirando los modelos

-pues ¡suerte! ¡espero que puedan reconciliarse! Pese a lo que se dice sobre su separación ayer me quedo muy claro que en verdad existe amor entre ustedes- luego cambio el tema- Dígame ¿Cómo que busca usted?

-quiero una sortija de oro blanco, pues para mi represente la pureza, y además quiero que la piedra esta incrustada, que este plana.-señalando con el dedo.

-¡ah si!, tenemos varios modelos así. ¿le gustan estos?

Mamoru vio uno que le gusto y emocionado lo tomo entre sus manos.

-ese modelo es precioso, es sencillo, y a la vez elegante, pues tiene 2.5 quilates de diamantes, es hermoso, además es de Tiffany

-¡me gusta!- dijo el- aun sin dejar de sonreír e imaginándosela con la joya puesta.

-muy bien- sonrió la chica- comenzando a tomar los datos para realizar la compra.

Más tarde el llegaba a la casa de sus padres, el automóvil de su padre le dio a entender que el se encontraba ahí, arrastrando los pies llego a la puerta y toco el timbre. La primera en abrir la puerta fue su madre quien al verlo soltó las lagrimas por la emoción.

-Mamoru...¡hijo!- abrazándolo con fuerza pudo sentir lo delgado que se había vuelto y en sus ojos reconoció las ojeras, además el aliento a tabaco era fuerte en el mas no le importo, su pequeño u adorado hijo estaba ahí, frente a ella después de mucho tiempo, comenzó a llorar, y Mamoru abrazo con tanta fuerza a su madre, soltando también gruesas lagrimas, que bien se sentía ser cobijado por la mujer que le había dado la vida.-¡qué bueno que volviste hijo!- acariciando su rostro para cerciorarse de que no era una falsa ilusión.

-¡mama! ¡te extrañe tanto!

-¡mi amor!- besando su mano, cuando la abuela llego

-¡abuela!- inclinándose y evitando verla a los ojos, la viejecita no resistió el impulso y también se lanzo a sus brazos abrazándolo fraternalmente

-¡hijo! Nos tenias tan preocupados… ¿Dónde estabas?- haciéndolo pasar

-¡meditando un poco y reflexionando sobre muchas cosas!

-¡es bueno tenerte en casa!- dijo la abuela-pero mírate nada más ¡estas tan delgado!

-¿esta papa en casa?- pregunto mientras ellas intercambiaban miradas.

-se está bañando.- respondió su madre con dulzura

-mejor ayúdanos a servir la mesa en lo que el viene.

Al hacerlo él les relato brevemente lo que había hecho pues en realidad no había mucho que decir, se la había pasado de ocioso pensando en una sola mujer, y ahora había tomado una decisión. En eso Takashi Chiba bajo las escaleras y alarmado por escuchar tanto alboroto se acerco a la cocina sentándose.

-¿Por qué gritan tanto?- las voces se apagaron y Mamoru salió de la cocina mirándolo sin atreverse a hablar, Takashi leía el periódico y no lo había visto.-¿dije que pasa?-pregunto nuevamente.

-¡soy yo papa!- dijo quedamente. El señor cerro el periódico teniendo sentimientos encontrados como alegría, coraje, tristeza y amor hacia su hijo.

-es asombroso que hayas venido a verme- dijo el serio- pero dime ¿Qué quieres?

Pensando en las palabras apropiadas, Mamoru lleno de aire sus pulmones, sabia que lo que haría resultaría más difícil aun pues su orgullo no era fácil de vencer

-¡padre!...¡me he portado mal!- Takashi levanto los ojos para verlo, podía notar la sinceridad y el dolor en sus palabras, se notaba cambiado y sabia que el dolor que sentía lo había hecho crecer y madurar, no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso por ello.- ¡perdóname! Por favor

-¿Qué?

-¡me equivoque!- dijo con voz apenas audible, Kasumi y la abuela sabían que era tan difícil para el pronunciar aquellas palabras, pero ello significaba un nuevo comienzo para ambos.-se que cometí un gran error así que te pido que me perdones

-¿lo dices porque te sientes mal de verdad?

-no- la respuesta sorprendió a todos-¡la verdad es que no! Bueno, en parte si pero, principalmente lo hago por otro motivo

-¿Cuál es?- insistió Takashi

-Usagi-chan me lo pidió…por eso lo hago- confeso dejando pasmados a todos, la abuela por dentro se sintió feliz, y Takashi dejo de comer al oír lo que su hijo decía.- para empezar, todo este asunto…¡lo comencé yo! ¡yo la obligue a casarse conmigo aquella vez que vieron las noticias con mi alocada propuesta de matrimonio!, fui yo el que mintió y ella no sabía de la existencia de ustedes, para cuando lo supo, ya habíamos comenzado con todo eso y la obligue a mentir

-pero hijo…- dijo Kasumi

-así que por favor….¿perdonen a Usagi! ¡Ella no tiene la culpa de nada! ¡Te lo ruego papa!- inclino la cabeza mirándolos uno a uno-¡mama! ¡Abuela! ¡No la juzguen! ¡ella, los quiere de verdad! ¡sentía que…pertenecía a una familia! No saben cuándo le ha dolido su rechazo.- dijo conteniendo las lagrimas y conmoviendo a su familia.

-¿la quieres de verdad?- la pregunta del doctor Chiba lo tomo por sorpresa.

El silencio se hizo presente en aquella enorme sala que parecía mas grande que de costumbre, los ojos de las mujeres permanecían a la expectativa por oír la respuesta de su primogénito, el cual solo inclino la cabeza ocultando su rostro.

-si la amas de verdad…¡debiste haberte casado con ella en serio!-reprendió duramente Takashi sorprendiendo a su hijo quien no esperaba esa respuesta. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de su padre quien parecía más tranquilo ahora- ¿Por qué jugar con ella? ¿Por qué hacer esa farsa? ¡Es algo ridículo!-

-si hijo- Kasumi tomo la mano de su hijo para apoyarlo pues sabia cuanto sufría, podía verse el dolor de la desilusión amorosa en sus ojos -¿Por qué hiciste todo eso?

-en ese momento…- la abuela, aunque sería también escuchaba atenta lo que su nieto decía, en el fondo de su ser anhelaba escucharlo decir algo como eso y ahora que comprobaba que Mamoru estaba enamorado se sentía dichosa pero también triste por todo lo que había pasado.- ¡en ese momento…no sabía que la amaba!- repitió con voz pausado y con un nudo en la garganta pues se daba cuenta de que desde el primer momento ella lo había deslumbrado pero su ceguera fue muy grande para no darse cuenta de lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos por esa extraña chica que conoció en raras circunstancias.

Un suspiro muy grande se escucho de parte del padre de Mamoru.

-¿y que piensas hacer ahora?- el joven miraba con cierto temor a su padre, le parecía mentira que tan solo con pedir perdón, su forma de tratarlo cambiaria rotundamente, recordó lo que Usagi le hubiese dicho tenía tanta razón, a el lo perdonarían fácilmente.

-¿te vas a casar con ella en serio?- pregunto Kasumi con cierto brillo irradiante de felicidad en el rostro, el cual la abuela reconoció en el acto, Takashi solo se limito a ver a su esposa y luego a su hijo, quien jugando son sus manos y clavando su azul mirada en la mesa respondió.

-¡si!- levanto la mirada para verlos a los tres y no dejar ninguna duda de lo que estaba diciendo-¡me voy a casar con ella!- ahora hablaba con seguridad y decisión los tres lo miraron conteniendo la respiración y Mamoru al fin se sentía libre para decir lo que sentía.–¡no quiero perderla otra vez!- sacando de la cajita de terciopelo y mostrando la joya-¡me casare con ella! ¡quiero que me den su bendición! ¡voy a hacerla mi esposa!

**/ * * * S&D& * * * /**

**Estoy muy emocionada! agghh! Y mas aghh! No se que me emociono mas, si el regreso, el reencuentro o el último párrafo jejeje ¿lo lograra? Porque la actirud de Usagi no ayuda mucho qe digamos … ando muy apurada por lo que solo puedo agradecerles sus rewievs y sus palabras de apoyo, espero verlas en el siguiente, que será el último capitulo de este fic ayy lloro de tristeza no quisiera terminarlo pero en fin asi son las cosas, les debo la historia entre Michiru y Seiya sentí que se volvería mas larga si la escribía aquí, cualquier sugerencia o duda háganmela llegar.**

**Les envió un beso y un saludo. Y miles de gracias a todas y todos.**

**Su amiga Usako de Chiba**

**3 de Noviembre de 2010**


	31. Finalmente

_Un año que termina y nuevas metas y propósitos, en estas fechas es bueno recordar y agradecer a todos aquellos que están con nosotros cuando los necesitamos, a quienes nos brindan su amistad, su cariño sus palabras de aliento y que a pesar de la distancia están siempre contigo, por eso en estos días aprovecho para desearles una feliz navidad, un próspero año nuevo y que dios bendiga sus hogares y ayude a cumplir sus sueños y propósitos, son mis deseos desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, siendo esta la única forma de poder agradecerte por todo lo que me has brindado en este tiempo, ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y AÑO 2011!_

**NOTA: SAILOR MOON Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN A MI SINO A SU CREADORA NAOKO TAKEUCHI Y UNICAMENTE DAN VIDA A LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA ADAPTACION BASADA EN UN DORAMA COREANO. **

**Quiero agradecer infinitamente a ****Mayra****, quien muy amablemente me ayudo con la escena final y la cual quedo perfecta! Gracias amiga! Eres un amor! Te quiero! Espero que les guste como quedo ya que había sentimientos encontrados así que lo hicimos lo mejor que pudimos ojala no las decepcione.**

**En el capitulo anterior, la canción que canta Mamoru es la de la misma serie que se llama Why, pueden encontrarla en el siguiente enlace, que olvide colocar en el capi anterior : ¨) es de ****samacr58**

**.com/watch?v=Y68_gKKHUeE**

**/ * * * * S&D * * * * /**

**FINALMENTE…**

Los Chiba no podían ocultar la conmoción que sentían, ante la muestra de seguridad de su primogénito, su revelación los dejo sin habla, Mamoru Chiba sostenía la mirada azul intensa de su padre y con la mano izquierda sostenía la cajita negra que depositaba la hermosa joya, finalmente fue Kasumi quien exclamo con alegría.

-¡es hermoso hijo!- tomándolo con cuidado-¿puedo…?

-claro mama- respondió el dándole su valioso tesoro, pues en el tenia depositada miles de esperanzas e ilusiones.

-¿y, estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer?-todos miraron sorprendidos a la abuela- es decir…si las cosas han sucedido como lo relatas, no creo que Rabito te este esperando precisamente con los brazos abiertos.-

-bueno, la verdad es que…ese, es un riesgo que tengo que correr- respondió

-bien Mamoru- hablo al fin el patriarca de la familia- si lo que deseas es nuestra aprobación y consentimiento para casarte con Usagi- volteo a ver al par de mujeres que le mostraban una sonrisa.- ¡tienes nuestra bendición! – Mamoru suspiro aliviado al oír sus palabras- solo espero que pronto puedas traerla a casa para que podamos recibirla como lo merece. En realidad creo que lo correcto es ir y pedirle disculpas pero, ahora es tu turno.

-¡gracias! ¡Muchas gracias papa!- entusiasmado- no sabes lo que significa para mí todo lo que estás haciendo.-

-¡mucha suerte hijo!- Kasumi le acaricio los cabellos llevándolos hacia atrás.

-bien pues, ojala y todo resulte según tus deseos hijo- aun seria, decía la abuela- el corazón de una mujer despechada es impredecible.

El comentario de la abuela logro hacer mella en Mamoru y también en el resto de la familia, pero pese a eso, decidieron disfrutar del regreso de su hijo y del momento preguntándole sobre los acontecimientos de su vida durante todo ese tiempo.

**En otro lugar.**

El atractivo joven de larga cabellera negra salía del baño con una toalla que rodeaba su cintura, tarareaba una canción, y se roció un poco de colonia para luego buscar su atuendo para ese día, sin proponérselo, sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la mesita junto a su cama, en la cual yacía la fotografía de una hermosa mujer, que miraba de perfil y mantenía sus azules ojos cerrados, sus ondulados cabellos aguamarina volaban suaves por su rostro.

-¡Michiru!- exclamo el tomando el retrato de la mujer que lo estaba volviendo loco, beso su imagen. Inevitablemente recordó el momento en que se diera cuenta de su amor por ella.

** * *INICIO DEL FLASHBACK * * * *

El avión aterrizaba en el aeropuerto Internacional de Londres, Seiya tomaba su equipaje y abordaba un taxi logrando pasar desapercibido entre la multitud, se hospedo en un sencillo hotel y se dio un baño para comenzar con la travesía que lo había llevado había llevado hasta ahí.

-¡bombón! ¡Te prometo que encontrare a Mamoru donde quiera que se encuentre!- pensaba con decisión subiendo al auto que hubiese rentado.- lo único que deseo es que vuelvas a sonreír- mirando una fotografía de la rubia, - en estos tres meses solo has llorado y extrañado a ese… ¿Cómo se atrevió a irse así de ti? Sin pensar un poco en ti.- suspiro encendiendo un cigarrillo- se que le prometí hacerte feliz pero…¡no puedo! ¡No puedo hacerte feliz porque comprendo que el único que puede hacerte sonreír de nuevo es el!- decía maniobrando entre las calles Londinenses.

De pronto decidió estacionarse sobre una calle y caminar por el puente Tower Brigde que pasaba sobre el rio Támesis. El atardecer lucia espectacular, un espectáculo digno de observarse, Seiya respiro profundamente llenando de aire sus pulmones. El aire fresco del atardecer se impactaba contra su esculpido y perfecto rostro, permaneció disfrutando de la maravilla de la naturaleza, escuchando el sonido del agua que corría por debajo de él y de pronto, sucedió, lo escucho con atención, creyó que quizá era una mala jugada del destino, el sonido se repitió pero ahora escuchaba con mayor claridad.

-¡déjame! ¡Auxilio!-gritaba la voz desesperada, Seiya abrió sus ojos y agudizo más sus oídos para localizar la dirección de la misma, su corazón comenzó a latir de pronto al identificar a la dueña de ese timbre.

-¡no puede ser!- grito mientras que a pocos metros noto a una mujer forcejeando con un hombre, la reconoció al ver su silueta de sirena. Y sin pensarlo se apresuro a correr hacia ella-¡Michiru!- una adrenalina recorrió su cuerpo entero, al acercarse vio como el tipo intentaba besar a la pobre chica quien hacia lo posible por evitarlo, le dio una bofetada, mas el tipo alto de cabellos ondulados, le jalo con fuerza la muñeca para pegar ferozmente sus labios con los de ella.

Seiya Kou sintió que la sangre le hervía y sin pensarlo más jalo bruscamente al tipo, y sin dar tiempo de explicaciones le asesto un golpe en la mandíbula la cual lo tomo por sorpresa y un hilo de sangre apareció en su atractivo rostro.

-¡Seiya!- grito Michiru confundida mirando a su alrededor- ¿¡qué crees que haces?- grito, el frunció el ceño al ver la reacción de la hermosa mujer

-¡yo…solo!- mirando al tipo que lo veía con odio- ¡deja de molestar a esta mujer! ¡no esta sola! ¡y no permitiré que le hagas daño!- la defendió mirándolo amenazadoramente, el rubio volteo a ver hacia atrás y abrió los brazos confundido.

-Seiya- susurro la chica

-¡corte!- se escucho una voz a cierta distancia.-¡oye muchachito! ¿Quieres decirme que demonios pretendes con mi filmación?- fue entonces que el cantante observo al equipo técnico, las cámaras y los andenes cerrados, llevo una mano a su rostro evidentemente consternado, se sentía un idiota.

-¡lo siento director! Yo…creí que….- mirando a Michiru quien disimuladamente y sin poder evitarlo dejo escapar una risita que a él le robo la respiración.

-si gustas podemos platicar un poco al terminar de grabar- se apresuro a decir mientras ponía sus manos en el brazo haciéndole saber que era mejor retirarse.

-eh….-mirando como todos volvían a acomodarse en su sitio para grabar de nuevo- está bien, te esperare.- respondió sintiendo la mirada pesada de todos sobre el- y…nuevamente disculpen.- agitando una mano y ofreciendo una sonrisa. Posteriormente se dirigió a un rincón desde donde podía ver trabajar a Michiru, el cabello aguamarina de la chica se movía al ritmo suave del viento y se impactaba contra su blanca y tersa piel, Seiya no pudo apartar la vista de ella, el reencuentro había removido en el, los sentimientos que no creía tener y se sentía nervioso.

Cuando termino todo, el la invito un café para ponerse al corriente sobre los acontecimientos de su vida, así, ella supo que él había llegado a Londres buscando a Mamoru y como este se había divorciado de Usagi, Michiru por su parte le dijo que había conocido a un chico.

-¡¿Qué…un chico?- intentando sonar tranquilo-¿Qué clase de chico es? ¿Desde cuándo lo conoces? –no pudo evitar preguntar

-Seiya…¿Por qué te pones así? Es un buen chico, estoy segura de ello, creo que pronto daremos el siguiente paso. Es un empresario- dijo con el rostro iluminado, aunque bañado de cierta tristeza, entonces Seiya dejo escapar involuntariamente la frase.

-¡no lo hagas! ¡No te vayas con él!- aprisionando con fuerza su frágil mano

-¿p-por, porque?- se atrevió a preguntar sintiendo como la mirada azul de él le quemaba el alma, ella intento retirar su mano, mas Seiya no lo permitió y clavo mas su mirada en la de ella haciéndola estremecer.-¡Seiya!

-¡no lo hagas!, si lo haces entonces, ¿Qué será de mi?- en ese momento el guapo chico se dio cuenta de lo que en realidad pasaba, había confesado algo que su corazón sentía y se había negado a aceptar.

-no entiendo- retirando la mirada para evitar sufrir más por el- ¿Qué intentas decir?- su corazón latió con fuerza- tengo muy claro que Usagi …- el la interrumpió

-¡te quiero Michiru! ¡te necesito!, de solo pensar que puedes estar con alguien más ….yo…. ¡no puedo soportarlo!-

-pero, yo creí que tu…

-¡he sido un ciego! –Acercándose más a ella para pegar su frente con la suya- ¡perdóname! Yo…te quiero- mirándola con ternura- en verdad te quiero Michi ¡todo este tiempo has estado presente en mi!- rozando con su mano su mejilla ahora fría por el viento.-no quiero separarme de ti otra vez.-suplico

-Seiya

-¡por favor!- insistió y esta vez miro sus ojos turquesas para luego desviarlos a sus labios y sin contenerse por más tiempo, se acerco delicadamente para sentir su aroma y su aliento cálido, ella entreabrió los labios y cerros sus ojos, para permitirse experimentar lo que tanto había anhelado, el exploro con delicadeza cada centímetro de su boca con movimientos suaves, en ese momento solo podía sentir como su corazón quería brincar y salírsele del pecho, cuando tuvo que abrir sus ojos, noto el rostro sonrojado de la chica quien aún permanecía con los ojos cerrados.-¡déjame estar a tu lado!

-¡si! No sabes, cuánto tiempo espere para este día- respondió repleta de felicidad.

******FIN DEL FLASBACK****

Seiya aun tenía dibujada esa sonrisa que reflejaba la felicidad en su rostro cuando Michiru gritaba.

-¡aaahh! ¡lo siento!- saliendo rápidamente de la habitación y cubriendo sus ojos con sus manos, había aparecido repentinamente y Seiya aun permanecía con la toalla sujeta a su cuerpo, pese a ello, la chica se había permitido recorrer fugazmente cada centímetro de su proporcionada anatomía, Seiya un poco nervioso se vistió rápidamente para salir a recibir a su novia.

-¡que sorpresa!- ignorando totalmente lo que había sucedido, Michiru por su parte aun estaba roja como un tomate y se negaba a verlo a los ojos.

-perdón, creo que debí haber llamado a la puerta, es que creí que no estabas y, quería darte una sorpresa- señalando una caja de regalo que ahora yacía sobre la mesa de centro, Seiya sonrió y cual niño emocionado corrió a abrirlo.

-¿y qué es?-Michiru decidió hacerse la desentendía también y sintiéndose un poco aliviada se acerco a su chico, quien la había convertido en la mujer más feliz del mundo hasta ese momento.

-¿Por qué no lo abres?

**En Full House.**

Mamoru llegaba a Full House, la rubia en cuestión no se encontraba y el silencio y la soledad lo hicieron pensar mucho en lo que su familia le había dicho.

"_tienen razón Usagi seguramente no quiere saber nada de mí, por eso actúa así conmigo, me pregunto ¿Cómo puedo acercarme a ella? ¿Cómo debo conquistar el corazón de una mujer como Usagi? ¿Con regalos?...¡definitivamente no!"_

Pensaba cruzándose de piernas mientras se recostaba en la hamaca y cerraba los ojos para intentar encontrar la forma más original de declararle sus sentimientos, esos que cada vez eran más imposible de ocultar, sentía la necesidad imperiosa de abrazarla, sentirla entre sus brazos, vibrar de amor por ella, volver a sentir la calidez de sus labios. Se sonrojo un poco al recordar este momento.

***************FLASHBACK 1****************************

**-**por supuesto que te amo….- dijo viéndola a los ojos para luego apartarlos fríamente, lo cual dejo a los tres chicos conmocionados, luego agrego- y quiero que te cases conmigo…..Usagi- el chico aparto la vista de la castaña y se vio reflejado en esos ojos azul cielo que se tornaban cristalinos, la tomo suavemente del antebrazo y la jalo hacia el, Usagi no opuso resistencia, se encontraba ajena a la realidad, y cuando sintió que el joven la jalaba hacia su cuerpo y lo vio a los ojos, se perdió en su mirada, el lentamente acerco su rostro al de la chica y ella sintió su aliento tan cerca, no supo como paso todo, en ese momento el tiempo parecía detenerse para ellos, Mamoru, no pudo evitar verla con ternura, y cuando menos se lo esperaba había juntado sus apetitosos labios, con los de la rubia, la caricia duro unos minutos, Mamoru se había perdido, al sentir esa cálida sensación, y con un brazo junto mas su cuerpo al de la chica, mientras con el otro acariciaba sus cabellos tiernamente.

Las luces de los flashes lo hicieron despertar del trance en el que se encontraba, aun incapaz de abandonar esos labios tuvo que hacerlo, se pregunto "¿_Cuánto tiempo había durado aquel beso?_", no imagino que pudiera perderse en esa extraña sensación. Usagi por su parte sintió como una calidez recorrió todo su pecho y su cuerpo y su corazón latía a mil, por hora

**********************FLASHBACK 2**********************

-¡beso, beso! –gritaban los presentes presenciando a los ahora esposos.

En ese momento los dos despertaron y reaccionaron, ¡un beso!, el joven miro a la rubia para sentir su aprobación, pero ella, lo miraba fijamente, de manera inevitable el se perdió en su mirada, su corazón y su pulso aumentaba cada vez más, y estrechándola un poco con una mano y con la otra tomando delicadamente su rostro, la acerco para darle un beso, Mamoru aprisiono los labios de la chica con firmeza pero dulcemente, esos labios siempre lo hacían perder los sentidos y no lograba comprender por qué.

Usagi sentía que estaba soñando, los latidos de su corazón, amenazaban con hacer un escándalo, sintió los cálidos y jugosos labios del chico acariciando su boca y se sintió dichosa y feliz.

******************* FIN DEL FLASHBACK****************

-¿me pregunto desde cuando me enamore de ti realmente? ¿Por qué cuando te bese aquella primera vez, en aquel ataque de locura y te propuse casarte conmigo frente a todos, ya mi corazón sentía algo por ti? ¿Acaso fue cuando te conocí en aquel avión?- mientras intentaba descifrar el momento exacto de su repentino enamoramiento, ideaba el plan perfecto para pedirle ser su esposa, así que preparo una suculenta cena, y decoro la mesita de afuera con velas y flores. Cuando estuvo listo se sentó a esperar su llegada.

Cerca de las doce de la noche, escucho el ruido de un auto estacionarse Usagi volvía, a su hogar ya el la esperaba, sentado en silencio sobre el pórtico que daba al mar, Usagi extrañada por ver los vasos tirados, el mantel en el suelo y pétalo de flores en su piso se sorprendió un poco y mas al verlo en silencio, ignorando lo que había sucedido se sentó junto a él.

-he llegado ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué esta todo tirado? ¿Acaso vino un viento muy fuerte?- ahora Mamoru se había serenado, pero instantes antes, había tenido un ataque de celos, de rabia, de impotencia y de coraje contra el mismo, se sentía tan cobarde y estúpido por todo lo que había provocado y que ahora le dolía, al ver la actitud desinteresada de Usagi.

-quería hablar contigo, tardaste mucho- respondió-¿Qué tanto hacías?

-estuve con Andrew, sabes que paso la mayor parte del tiempo con él, estamos trabajando en la película, ¡solo nos falta el actor principal- dijo sentándose, la noticia no le sentó muy bien al exitoso actor, pero no le quedo más que guardar silencio, lo que menos deseaba era armar un pelito nuevamente.

-¿tenias algo que decirme?

-s-si- dijo mirándola

-¿Qué cosa es?

-cuando estaba lejos, me sentía bien creyendo que eras feliz al lado de Seiya- un suspiro hondo se escucho por parte de él quien continuo- estaba equivocado

-pues si, Seiya y yo solo somos amigos- dijo

-cuando decidí volver, me dije una sola cosa

-¿y …cual es?- curiosa

-dije que no te perdería otra vez, pero ahora, me doy cuenta de que…¡te he perdido!, Me he equivocado y estoy muy enojado conmigo mismo, así que, - sin saber que mas decir suspiro-ya da igual

-no te entiendo

-como tu decías,-intento sonar tranquilo- soy del tipo que hace daño y no sabe cuidar de alguien, ¿sabes? tienes mucha razón- mirándola fijamente- no sé cómo amar a los demás y mucho menos sé cómo expresar mi amor. Tampoco se…-bajando la mirada-como hacerte feliz. –luego volvió a levantarla pero mirando al frente y luego a ella-Así que he estado pensando...que… como no sé hacer esas cosas, ¡mándamelas! y yo aprenderé ¡lo hare todo!, si quieres que espere, ¡espero!, si quieres que cante, ¡canto!, quieres que baile, entonces bailare , si quieres que te compre flores, yo te las compro, ¡hare cualquier cosa que me pidas! …todo lo que quieras

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto?- aun sin entender

-Usagi…Usako- repitió con voz melosa, inclinando su rostro y reaccionando para tomar la cajita aterciopelada entre sus manos no sin antes oprimirlas con tal fuerza para luego abrirla suavemente y aun sin atreverse a mirarla, preguntarle con cierto temor.

-¿Qué es?

-un anillo ¿no lo ves? – claro que sabía lo que era, lo que ella quería saber era _"¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Un anillo de compromiso? ¿Estaba jugando con ella? ¿Qué no se habían divorciado? ¿Qué le pasaba a este tipo?"_

-Usagi-chan…yo…este… quiero…- nervioso-¡casémonos! – Reaccionando por su torpeza rectifico.- ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Vio nuevamente el anillo, solo para recordar un trago amargo

*********************FLASHBACK*************

Usagi se encontraba en su habitación, comiendo helado, y planeando lo que haría al día siguiente al ver a sus amigos. En eso le dio sed y aun con una mirada maquiavélica salió de la habitación, pero al hacerlo escucho voces, y recordó _"me gusta mucho mi privacidad, así que cuando yo esté en casa, enciérrate en tu habitación_", se quedo pensativa dudosa de bajar, por lo que asomo, Para ver como estaba la situación, al hacerlo miro a Mamoru, que caminaba por toda la cocina, sumamente nervioso

-Mako…yo…quiero decirte que…, ¡no, no!. Eso suena muy tonto….desde la primera vez que te vi me enamore de ti…-

La chica divertida comenzó a descender por las escaleras para oír mejor el discurso.

-veras…no quiero perderte… yo… quiero que sepas que… ¡te amo!- mientras levantaba el anillo y tenía una cara de sufrimiento

-jajajaja. ¡Pero qué declaración de amor tan ingeniosa es esa! ¿no se te ocurrió otra cosa mejor?

**************************FIN DEL FLASHBACK***************

-bueno, yo….creo que – sin saber bien que decir- ¿Por qué me lo pides así, tan de repente?- el chico de ojos azules sintió que el alma se le iba-¡es extraño! Continuo ella, desarmando con eso todas las esperanzas que el tuviese, bajo la vista y en un largo suspiro cerró los ojos, derrotado,

-¿extraño?- mojando sus labios con su lengua por su fracaso y conteniendo su emoción

-primero me dices que no significo nada para ti, me pides el divorcio y te vas de mi lado sin decir nada, luego vienes a mí cantándome y diciéndome todas estas cosas- rozando su brazo con la palma de su mano por su también evidente nervio.

-yo creí que…si me iba lejos de ti, ya no podría lastimarte- revelo-pensé que dejarte sería fácil y..Lograría olvidarte- disolviendo el nudo en su garganta-creí que sería lo mejor, ahora he venido, ¡estoy aquí diciéndote esto! ¿lo vas a tomar o no?

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto inocentemente-

-¿vas a casarte conmigo o no?- haciendo un tierno puchero con los labios debido al esfuerzo que estaba haciendo con esa petición.- busco su celestes ojos para luego bajarlos cual chico adolescente, Usagi lo veía más extrañada aun

-¡lo pensare!- respondió levantándose de golpe y entrando al hogar-

-¿pensarlo? ¿Porque pensarlo? ¿Acaso no soy…lo suficientemente bueno?- la siguió cerrando la cajita para guardarla nuevamente en su sitio, abatido, derrotado.

- no es eso- dijo nerviosa y evadiendo su azul mirada- es solo que, debo pensarlo- pasando sus dedos por sus dorados cabellos-no es algo que deba responder tan pronto

-entonces ¿Cuándo?- buscando sus bellos ojos azul cielo e intimidándola por la extraña y tierna forma en que se estaba comportando-¿Cuándo me darás la respuesta?

-uh- pensativa, pero sintiendo en su pecho un taladreo constante de los latidos de su corazón- te lo diré.. en una semana – satisfecha con su respuesta

-¿una semana?- desilusionado -¿no te parece mucho tiempo?

-bueno…pueden ser… ¿tres días?- dejando escapar su risita

-¡dame una respuesta mañana!- sentencio seriamente sintiendo el sudor correr en sus manos, jamás se había sentido tan nervioso en toda su vida

-¿Qué?

-¡debes tenerla para mañana!

-Nuestras personalidades no son compatibles,

-pero una semana es demasiado ¡dime ahora!

-¡no estamos hechos el uno para el otro!

-nuestra relación era divertida- intento persuadir

-¿divertida? ¡Si solo limpiaba y cocinaba! Mi respuesta es ¡no! Que pases buenas noches- reprocho ya molesta y dejándolo sin argumento, Mamoru recordó lo dicho por su abuela. _"¿en verdad la abre herido tanto para que ahora me odie de esta forma?"_ viéndola desaparecer por las escaleras sintiendo un dolor en su pecho.

Pasaron dos días, y ante la presión de la rubia, de Setsuna y de Kelvin, Mamoru finalmente había accedido a entrevistarse con su representante.

-¡me da gusto que lo hayas pensado!, la escritora se niega a firmar contrato alguno si no es contigo- dijo la morena dibujando una sospechosa sonrisa.

-¡este es el guion!- dijo Jedite con la misma sonrisa, a su lado Kelvin también parecía impaciente por ver su reacción lo cual le hizo sospechar.

-¿Por qué me ven así?

-¡solo acéptalo Mamoru!- insistió el rubio de ojos verdes, entonces el miro el titulo de la película.-¡que ridículo!- se burlo

-¡te aseguro que no tiene nada de ridículo!- dijo Setsuna-la escritora tiene mucha chispa, y es una historia romántica con pizcas de buen humor, ¡léela!

-¿Usagi Tsukino?- pregunto de pronto al descubrir a la autora-¿es una historia de Usagi-chan?- los tres asintieron con un movimiento de cabeza-p-pero, pero… ¿Qué significa esto?

-Usagi trabajo muy duro en ese guion y Andrew y su equipo lo llevaran a la pantalla grande ¡Es todo!

-¿creen que aceptare algo como esto?- un poco decepcionado

-¡es tu oportunidad de demostrarle a tu publico de que estas hecho! Nosotros confiamos en esa historia, la hemos leído y podemos asegurar un éxito rotundo ¡tómalo o déjalo!- respondió fríamente la peliverde.-¡así de fácil!

-mira Mamoru- continúo Jedite un poco más suave al ver el temperamento de su escultural mujer.- ¡tomate tú tiempo! Un regreso a las pantallas no es nada fácil, lee en tu casa el guion, piénsalo bien y luego nos dices que te pareció.

Resignado él se puso de pie y sin despedirse siquiera dio media vuelta y se marcho, detrás de el su fiel acompañante lo siguió.

-¿Qué piensas?- pregunto el ojiverde preocupado

-¡aceptara!-respondió Setsuna con una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro

-¿Cómo le haces para tener tal seguridad?

-¡lo conozco y sé cómo manejarlo querido! Mamoru es como un niño, solo hay que presionarlo un poco, veras como se anima a filmar y entonces su regreso será lo más sonado de los últimos tiempos.

-¡eres sorprendente amor!

-gracias cielo- acercándose a él para rodearlo por el cuello y luego plantarle un apasionado beso en los labios, el la abrazo con verdadera pasión

Mamoru había llevado a su acompañante hasta su casa y este un poco tímido lo invito a pasar.

-¿quieres pasar a conocer a mi bebe?- emocionado, el no pudo negarse a esta petición y entro, Molly al verlo lo recibió con una sonrisa y él pensó que la desfachatez del par era única en el mundo.

-¡hola! ¡Bienvenido! El es nuestro hijo Shaoran- mostrando a su retoño-

-es muy lindo- dijo haciéndole cariños en la mejilla- que bueno que se parece más a ti- comento

-¡jefe!- se quejo Kelvin

-es broma. Es un niño muy lindo.- Les dijo y la pelirroja noto un gran cambio de actitud en el-¡cuídenlo muy bien!

-¿Cómo van las cosas con Usa?- quiso saber ella sirviéndole agua de melón-¿ya se reconciliaron?

-eh…¡no! Aun no

-pero en aquella entrega de premios…

-me da la impresión de que ella no quiere saber nada de mí, y creo que ¡tiene mucha razón!- respondió y en sus ojos se noto la tristeza lo cual provoco pena en la pareja quienes intercambiaron miradas.

-Si quieres podemos ayudarte- dijo Molly

-¿ayudarme a qué?

-te contaremos lo que le gusta y no le gusta a Usagi-chan, Sus defectos y sus virtudes, así podrás conocerla mejor y conquistarla-dijo Kelvin emocionado

-¿en serio?- con el mismo tono

-bueno eso sería un gran esfuerzo para nosotros, ¡te podemos ayudar pero…!- entrecerrando los ojos- podrías ayudarnos a poner un videoclub, tu sabes las franquicias están por los aires- mirándose las uñas mientras arqueaba las cejas y movía con el pie izquierdo el portabebe de su querubín.

-¿¡qué? ¿Pretendes sobornarme? ¿Quieres que te abra un videoclub a cambio de contarme los secretos de Usagi-chan?-increpo molesto

-¡claro, te diremos exactamente como era su cita ideal y como debes cortejarla!

**Horas después en un café**.

El actor tomaba una taza bien cargada de café mientras que esperaba a la peculiar pareja que había quedado de entregar esa misma noche el material, durante toda la tarde el había permanecido a la espera de tal material el cual, le aseguraba un éxito total con su rubio tormento, se reía de su buena suerte.

-¿porque llegan tan tarde?- mirando para todos lados

-¡toma!- se adelanto la pelirroja

-¿Qué es esto?- mirando la carpeta

-el grupo sanguíneo de Usagi, su color favorito, flor, comida, juego, la materia que mas odia- decía aceleradamente acomodándose las gafas. – Su primer amor en fin ¡todo!- decía con aire exagerado.

Mamoru hojeaba y leía fugazmente cada anotación mientras que se detenía en algo que le llamo la atención.

-¡guau! ¿30 puntos en matemáticas? ¡sí que es una cabeza de chorlito!- menciono sorprendido

-¡era la mejor de los 3!- completo emocionado Kelvin creyendo que su reacción era por algo bueno

-si…- dijo irónico- ¡muy buena!, no en vano la llamaba cabeza de pájaro- dijo riéndose un poco por lo que acababa de descubrir

-¡oye!-. Dijo Molly no te burles- ¿Qué numero eras tu en tu clase? ¿Acaso eras tan bueno?- se burlo- seguramente por eso acabaste siendo un actorcito.

-¡el numero uno!- comento con algo de orgullo y soberbia, dejando a ellos con el ojo cuadrado y sin más que decir. De pronto al final encontró una hoja repleta de instrucciones.

-¿qué es esto?-

Una guía para conquistar su corazón- dijo Kelvin -léela y estúdiala muy bien – haciéndose el serio, el continuo leyendo minuciosamente cada frase y preguntando sus inquietudes y dudas.- memoriza esto porque te ayudara a enamorarla.

Momentos después en la soledad de su habitación leía el material y pensaba.

-¡que infantil!- esos dos ya no saben qué hacer por dinero- para luego dar una mordida a su torta y continuar memorizando cada aspecto de la vida de la rubia. Se reía ante cada nuevo descubrimiento de la atolondrada chica, pues hasta momentos vergonzosos de su vida habían escrito.-¿con que un paseo en el lago de los enamorados?...¿cómo no se me ocurrió antes?-pensó aplaudiendo y brincando sobre el colchón.

Al día siguiente estaba dispuesto a poner en marcha el plan A. aunque aun dudaba de las sugerencias de ese par, pensó que no perdía nada con intentarlo. Cruzado de brazos y con el desayuno en la cajuela del auto la esperaba.

-¿y el desayuno?

-está en el auto ¡saldremos a desayunar!

-pero

-¡acompáñame!- interrumpió

-¿A dónde?- dijo ella sentándose al ver que él le abría la puerta del su automóvil-¡Tengo cosas que hacer!

-¡solo acompáñame! ¡No te quitare mucho tiempo!- suplico con su risita de niño encantador, ante lo cual ella no pudo resistirse.

Llegaron a un conocido parque de Tokio, famoso por su gran lago, y en donde los enamorados realizaban recorridos en lancha, Usagi veía de reojo a Mamoru quien actuaba demasiado extraño, dieron una larga caminata, platicaron y se sentaron a desayunar, había todo tipo de comida y ella se lo comió toda, luego caminaron un poco para dar lugar al postre y llegaron a un puente de madera.

-bueno y ¿ahora cuál es tu grandioso plan?- cruzando las manos

-¡calma! ¿Ves aquel lago?-señalándolo con su dedo-¡llegamos!- sonriéndole, aunque ella prefirió ignorarlo y se acerco al borde del muelle para respirar y sentir la brisa del agua mojar su rostro, Mamoru en completo silencio la admiro por largo rato. Al sentirse observada, ella nerviosa pregunto

-estas muy misterioso el día de hoy Chiba- arqueando una ceja

-no, para nada.-dijo rápidamente -¿quieres que demos un paseo en lancha?- preguntaba el emocionado, le parecía a ella que su comportamiento distaba mucho del que había conocido, se pregunto si no estaría alucinando, a lo lejos saludaba y sonreía a las fans que lo reconocían y el parecía feliz por ese hecho.

-¡no entiendo para que!

-vamos Usa- volvió a tomar su mano para guiarla, y ella sintió como los nervios la doblegaban pues una corriente eléctrica la atravesó una vez más al sentir el roce con sus dedos. Llegaron al muelle y el ayudo a la rubia a sentarse, después, el hizo lo mismo y tomando los remos comenzaron el paseo por el lago, Usagi alimentaba a los peces mientras admiraba la maravilla de la naturaleza.

-¡este lugar es encantador!

-¡te gusta?- indago él sonriente

-si- dijo ella cerrando sus ojos y sintiendo la brisa la cual jugueteo con sus cabellos alborotándolos un poco y permitiendo así a Mamoru sentir su suave aroma.

-dicen que las personas que pasean por este lago están destinadas a no separarse nunca- menciono ella viéndolo-¿sabías eso?

-¿en serio?- rascándose la cabeza para intentar hacerse el desentendido pues acababa de descubrirlo el día anterior.

-¡no!. No lo sabía entonces ¿significa que nosotros no nos separaremos?- pregunto esperanzado, ella no le respondió solo le propino una dura mirada que él tuvo que bajar la suya con tristeza.- siempre tuve el sueño de venir a este sitio- dijo deteniéndose en medio del lago

-¿a si?- pregunto ella

-¡si!, el poder venir al lado de la mujer de mi vida, era algo que quería cumplir.

-¿y por qué no trajiste a Mako-chan?- pregunto tontamente, el solo atino a verla con cierto recelo al ver que ella no había entendido la indirecta.

-creo que, cuando estuve con ella, jamás sentí el deseo de traerla a este sitio- la ojiazul entendió esta vez, claramente el mensaje, pero prefirió hacerse la desentendida y dejando caer sus brazos hacia atrás estallo en risas.

-¡es tan bello! ¡Nunca había venido tampoco!

-¿Por qué no?

-porque jamás tuve un novio- respondió encogiéndose de hombros, siempre quise que un chico me trajera a este sitio- prefirió guardarse el resto para ella sola, el actor sonrió al ver que todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca.

"_¡gracias Kelvin!"_

Terminando el paseo, volvieron y él le compro un helado, mientras caminaban y disfrutaban del momento, Usagi incluso parecía haberse relajado un poco y se reía de las bromas y ocurrencias del chico , después de quince minutos de larga caminata, la rubia pregunto.

-¿estamos cerca? La verdad estoy cansada- se quejo cruzándose de brazos. No sé ni siquiera que hacemos aquí.- haciendo un berrinche que a él le fascino.-

-¿acaso ya quieres irte? ¿No te estás divirtiendo?- angustiado

-mejor dime ¿Qué hacemos aca?- llevando sus brazos hacia atrás para recargarse en el barandal, en eso un joven pasaba vendiendo unos globos de aire, le hizo señas con la mano y el chico se acerco, el busco y busco, viendo de vez en vez a Usagi quien parecía impaciente, finalmente se decidió por un tierno conejito de largas orejas. El pago y el joven se alejo sonriéndole misteriosamente.

-solo quería preguntarte algo- dijo parándose frente a ella quien noto como jugueteaba nervioso con su mano.

-¿de qué se trata?

-primero quiero que me escuches y me pongas mucha atención porque lo que quiero decirte es muy importante- la seriedad que le estaba poniendo al asunto puso sobre alerta a la chica quien jalando sus dos coletas intento voltear a otro lado.-¡por favor!- insistió el pelinegro, y ella no pudo resistirse a esa mirada insistente que la cautivaba por completo, y que era lo que quería evitar.-¡toma!- extendiendo el globo de gas frente a su rostro-¡es para ti!

-¿para mí?-pregunto ella confundida, temblando, extendió la mano para tomar el globo mientras notaba un obsequio envuelto entre la canastita de zanahorias que el peculiar personaje llevaba en manos, de pronto un recuerdo doloroso llego a su mente.

*****INCIO FLASHBACK*****

En medio de una discusión, la pareja se veía a los ojos con desesperanza y hasta rencor:

-¡me haces esperar! ¿Cuántas veces lo has hecho ya?- su voz se quebró y evito verlo a los ojos- ayer te espere, espere hasta que me dijeron que cerraban – el trago saliva y al oír eso y notar el timbre de su voz se sintió de nuevo tan ruin, tan perverso, guardo silencio como si quisiera evitar todo ese sufrimiento en ella. - ¿Por qué soy la única que siempre espera? – el no sabía que decir ni cómo reaccionar

-¿te ha pedido alguien que me esperes?- dijo gritándole

-cierto, de ahora en adelante…¡no voy a esperar más! ¡Nunca más te voy a esperar!- dijo con rencor mirándolo a la cara, Mamoru sintió una punzada en el pecho, pero no podía hacer mas y no queriendo doblegar su orgullo dijo

-¡pues no me esperes! No seas exagerada, ¡no significas nada para mí, lo sabes bien!- termino, Usagi sintió como si todo se nublara a su alrededor, apenas pudo verlo con claridad y es que las lagrimas estaban a punto de estallar.

-si, lo sé, sé que no soy nada para ti, desde ahora- -… ¡tu tampoco para mí! -las lagrimas corrieron libremente por su mejilla y la imagen frente a ella se aclaro

*****FIN DEL FLASHBACK*****

Mamoru con su amplia sonría e ignorando lo que pasaba por la mente de ella le ofreció el globo sintiendo una emoción inmensa.

-¡parece que hay algo en la cesta! Menciono como no queriendo, Usagi lo tomo unos segundos, sin percatarse del objeto que el había mencionado, al tener el recuerdo inmediatamente lo soltó y con ello el globo comenzó a elevarse por los aires, ante la mirada angustiada del actor.

-¡noo! ¿Qué hiciste?- grito al tiempo que corría y daba grandes saltos intentando retener del delgado listón el globo.

-¿Por qué armas tanto escándalo con el globo?- pregunto Usagi mientras lanzaba una sonora carcajada al verlo saltar y seguir el globo por el parque, al mismo tiempo que tomaba piedras y las lanzaba golpeándolo para que perdiera aire.

-¿¡es que no te das cuenta? ¡En ese globo iba…!- logro reaccionar antes de revelar -¡olvídalo! No cabe duda de que sigues siendo una cabeza de chorlito- refuto molesto al ver como el globo se enredaba entre las ramas del un cercano árbol.

-¡uy! ¡Eres un tonto!- chillo ella cerrando con fuerza sus dos puños y dándose media vuelta para salir del parque. Mamoru por su parte comenzaba a quitarse el saco y miraba hacia las alturas. El árbol parecía enorme viéndolo desde ese punto, así que resignado comenzó a subirlo

"_espero que sea más fácil de lo que se ve"-_ comenzando a escalar lentamente mientras se daba pequeños resbalones "_todo lo que tengo que hacer por esta mujercita. ¿Es que acaso está loca? ¿Cómo se le ocurre soltar así nada mas el globo?"_ pensaba irritado "_aunque bueno...¿cómo iba ella a saber lo que había en el interior_?" Cerca de una hora le llevo al joven pelinegro llegar a su destino, y las manos le temblaban al sostener el delgado hilo, sosteniendo la respiración para evitar que el globo se fuera nuevamente por los aires- cuando lo tuvo en sus manos tomo la cajita negra abrió para cerciorase que el anillo aun estuviera en su sitio y lo metió a su bolsillo, para después mirar hacia abajo y comenzar el descenso.

-¡esto es mucho peor que subir!- dijo mirando hacia abajo y luego subiendo la vista al cielo azul. Cuando le faltaban pocos metros su pie resbalo y perdió el equilibrio azotándose contra el césped, enfurecido y haciendo rabietas, acomodo sus gafas, su vestimenta y salió del lugar ante la mirada curiosa de los presentes quienes no se atrevieron a acercarse a él.

Tres dias enteros pasaron antes de que el intentara nuevamente hacer algo al respecto, pensó que las sugerencias de Kelvin habían sido tan infantiles que a él se le ocurrió algo mucho mejor esta vez lo había planeado todo con lujo de detalles, reservo los lugares, gasto algo de dinero, compro rosas rojas y estuvo muy ocupado organizando todo por lo que Usagi y el tuvieron poca oportunidad de encontrarse, esa mañana cuando ella bajo se encontró con la sorpresa de que el tenia servido el desayuno.

-¡buenos días Usagi-chan!- saludo con evidente optimismo

-b-buenos días- dijo

-¡siéntate! El desayuno está listo- dijo tomando la jarra de chocomilk que había preparado y sirviéndole un vaso.

-¡¿y eso?

-solo quiero que permanezcamos en paz ¿no quieres?-.

-Mamoru ¿hasta cuándo vas a permanecer en mi casa?- soltó de golpe

-¿quieres..Que me valla de tu lado?

-no es correcto que estés viviendo acá, se que quizá debes tener problemas económicos pero creo que deberías vivir en otro lugar, la gente puede comenzar a murmurar. Fuimos esposos y la gente puede murmurar.

-no me importa lo que ellos digan.- respondió- además hable con Kelvin y me dice que tiene un proyecto para mi, si te hace feliz ¡me entrevistare con Setsuna!- menciono

-¿de verdad lo harías?-

-claro que si- feliz al notar como sonreía- de hecho ya lo hice

-¿y qué te pareció?- interesada

-no lo he leído pero prometo pensarlo.

-¡eso me da mucho gusto!- llevando el primer bocado a su boca, bajo la mirada expectante del guapo chico.

-¿Qué?- pregunto ella nerviosa al sentir su mirada

-mañana por la noche- mirándola con cierto temor-¡vamos a cenar!

-¿Qué dices?- completamente atónita-

-¡te invitare a cenar!- sonriendo como niño inocente, mostrando su franca sonrisa. Para luego ocultar sus zafiros evadiéndola.

-¿Qué se celebra?- insistió ella mirándolo sospechosamente

-te prometí que te llevaría a cenar- tan natural como le fue posible-¡además necesito decirte algo!

-¡¿Qué?

-ten paciencia- respondió

**Horas más tarde, en un elegante Restaurant.**

Le retiro la silla de manera galante, se estaba comportando como un verdadero príncipe de los cuentos, recordando así lo que leyera "_Usagi cree en los príncipes de los cuentos, le encantas los hombres caballerosos que la lleven a cenar a un buen lugar y le pongan atención"_

Minutos después leían la carta.

-¿Qué deseas probar?- pregunto caballerosamente, vestía una fina camisa de seda en color gris claro y pantalones negros, ella eligió un vestido de tirantes color rosa pálido, sencillo pero que delineaba su bella figura.

-me encantaría un Tonkatsu- el levanto una ceja sorprendido por su pedido y la rubia cerro la carpeta

-buena elección, la chuleta de cerdo de este lugar es exquisita- menciono él. Yo quiero Oyakodon- respondió mostrándole su sonrisa, el mesero atento levantó la orden y se retiro, durante unos segundos permanecieron en silencio. Mamoru se fijaba en cada detalle y cada gesto que la rubia mostraba, sonreía por todo y al parecer estaba feliz, lo cual era su principal meta esa noche.

"_llega a su corazón en este preciso momento jajaja, dile lo hermosa que se ve"_ repetía en su mente, dibujando ya una enorme sonrisa en su varonil rostro.

-¿Por qué te ríes como tonto?- pregunto ella molesta creyendo que se burlaba de ella

-de nada- poniéndose más serio que nunca y tomando sus cubiertos –solo pensaba en…lo hermosa que luces esta noche-

Apenada ella solo le sonrió agradecida.

-gracias- comenzaron a servir los platillos, y ella entusiasta como siempre, tomo su servilleta, y los cubiertos. Cenaron en el más profundo silencio, deleitándose con la música de piano que tocaba una artista desde un lugar cercano al de ellos. Cuando ya habían terminado, Mamoru menciono.

-Usagi-chan…es muy agradable verte disfrutar la cena-

-eh-

- es muy agradable aquí ¿no crees? La cena esta deliciosa, el ambiente es genial- dijo -¿te gusta?

-claro, ya conocía el lugar-. Respondió limpiándose la comisura de los labios.-vine con Andrew una vez- Mamoru solo pudo apretar los dientes, resoplando la nariz para contener los celos y la ira que lo estaba invadiendo.- ese día también pedí esto ¡realmente es delicioso!- continuo sin fijarse de cómo el rostro de felicidad de Mamoru había cambiado totalmente y ahora manifestaba tristeza.- sabe tan bien como lo que cuesta.

-entonces. – un poco alterado- si ya has terminado ¡Vámonos!- exclamó, depositando dos billetes sobre la mesa. Su cita estaba arruinada.

-pero aun no he terminado

-la pedimos para llevar y ya- dijo

El camino de regreso se realizo en un tétrico silencio, el pelinegro solo quería llegar a casa y refugiarse en su habitación, entendía que el había causado mucho daño en el corazón de Usagi pero ¿era necesario tanto sufrimiento? ¿Acaso ella no se daba cuenta de sus intenciones?, al llegar a casa, se apresuro a bajar del auto y camino para abrirle la puerta, luego la acompaña, y espero a que ella quitara llave para entrar en ella. Le cedió el paso y después de entrar, tomo una hoja que escondía bajo su saco y arrugándolo comenzó a subir a su habitación.

-¡gracias por la cena!- grito – ahora tendré energía y tiempo para terminar la sinopsis de mi próxima historia.- esto detuvo al chico quien mirando el papel arrugado entre sus manos alcanzo a leer.

"_estimula a tu chica con roces" _

Nuevamente la sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, tal parecía el vilano de una película que disfrutaba haciendo travesuras.

-¿escribirás?- mirándola

-¿Qué no ibas a dormirte?- viendo su reloj- es mas creo que también dormiré, ¡es demasiado tarde y no quiero desvelarme!

-no, no- por favor, escribe- retirándole la silla y encendiendo la computadora, -¡se que podrás escribir algo muy bueno y será mas exitoso que tu primer libro

-estoy muy cansada, además aun no se qué escribir, ni defino bien a mis personajes.

-¡vamos! ¡Eres brillante y divertida! –

-estoy cansada-repitió

-¿ah si? Entonces ¡te ayudare!- tomando la grabadora y comenzando a decir _–" la historia se desarrolla en medio de unas montañas, la nieve cubre el suelo y ahí es donde nuestros personajes se encuentran, Yumi es una chica aristócrata que llega a pasar el verano a la casa de campo de sus padres, Ryoga, es un provinciano que trabaja arduamente en la villa de la familia de esta chica, alto de cuerpo fornido , ojos negros intensos y cabellos ondulados, ella delgada, pequeña y frágil de rubios y lacios cabellos ojos miel y pecas en el rostro de piel blanca, cual muñeca de porcelana…"_

-hey- interrumpió-¡un momento! ¿De dónde sacaste todo eso?- el rio apenado-

-la verdad es que, he estado leyendo algunas historias- apagando la grabadora y dejando atónita a la rubia.

-me sorprendes

-¿vas a escribir?

-será mejor dejarlo para mañana- levantándose- fue una agradable cena, ¡Gracias! –repitió

**Mientras tanto en otro lugar.**

-Minako ¿estás segura de que lo quieres ahí?- indagaba su novio quien había cambiado de lugar por novena vez el sillón rojo.

-creo que…se ve mejor bajo la ventana- respondió la modelo rascándose la cabeza.

-uff- agotado- ¿Por qué no lo piensas bien y luego me dices en donde lo pongo?- algo irritado-¡llevamos casi todo el día y aun no terminamos de decorar la sala, y aun nos faltan la cocina, el baño y las habitaciones!.- sentándose para beber algo de refresco.

Taiki por su parte terminaba de colgar las cortinas y Michiru abría las cajas con los adornos de la casa, para acomodarlos sobre el mueble, Seiya también cansado sostenía la escalera para que su hermano mayor bajara.

-¡Yaten!- llevándose una mano a la boca para morderla y con el ojo acuoso-¡nunca me habías hablado así!- menciono con voz de mártir y el platinado corrió en su auxilio

-¡Mina! ¡Amor!- posando sus manos sobre sus hombros para intentar consolarla- ¡perdóname! Es que…

La rubia lo miraba expectante y los demás apenas podían contener la risa al ver el cuadro tan cómico

-¿Qué?- insistió ella

-solo estoy algo cansado, llevamos moviendo ese bendito sillón cerca de dos horas y aun falta mucho por hacer.

-¡eres un inconsciente! ¡Lo único que quiero es tener un lugar cómodo para nosotros!- seguía lloriqueando

-¡calma!- suavizó mas aun su voz- últimamente has estado muy sensible- besando su mano-¡perdóname! ¿Quieres?- sus ojos comenzaban a brillar, Seiya rio bajito pero Michiru se encargo de darle un golpe.

-sugiero que ¡comamos algo!- dijo la chica de cabellos aguamarina-¡seguramente después de eso tendremos energía para continuar!

-comida ¡si!- grito parándose en el acto y dejando perplejo a Yaten quien había caído al suelo por la súbita manera de ponerse de pie. Minako se dispuso a prácticamente devorar lo que encontró a su paso y no comforme con eso.

-¿Yaten tienes pastel de chocolate en el refri? ¡Se me antojo uno enorme!- dijo

-¿pastel…? Bueno creo que sí, quedo una rebanada-¿quieres que lo traiga?

-¡no! ¡Quiero un pastel para mí! ¿Puedes ir y comprármelo?- pregunto tomándolo fuertemente del brazo

-¡aghh!- se quejo el- claro- mirando a sus hermanos y cuñada quienes lo veían con expresión extraña-¡ahora vuelvo muchachos!

-te acompaño- dijo Taiki

-Minako-chan- menciono Seiya-¿no crees que te estás descuidando mucho?, últimamente Yaten me ha dicho que has comido en exceso y los kilos comienzan a notarse. – un largo silencio lleno la habitación, Minako miraba hacia la nada tragándose las palabras de su cuñado, con ojos acuosos, mientras Michiru le había dado un golpe en las costillas para obligarlo a guardar silencio.

-¿insinúan que estoy gorda?- y efectivamente su pantalón presionaba su vientre que ya no estaba tan plano, solo que en ese momento metió lo mas que pudo el estomago y coloco las manos en la cintura encarándolo, Michiru propino a Seiya una mirada gélida que le calo en el fondo.

-claro que no Minako- intento la chica- los hombres son unos tarados, jamás entenderán que nosotras necesitamos muchas calorías.- suavizando el asunto. -¡no le hagas caso! Mejor ven y dime ¿Dónde te gustaría colocar el lavaplatos?- sacándola de la concina dejando a Seiya aliviado pues sentía que en cualquier momento su cuñadita le sacaría los ojos.

Taiki y Yaten esperaban el pastel, el platinado bostezo y Taiki pregunto.

-¿te has desvelado mucho? ¡Te notas cansado! Recuerda que tenemos una presentación en la tele en dos días, deberías cuidar tu imagen!

-no, bueno, la verdad es que…esto de vivir junto a Minako y buscar cosas es en realidad estresante- respondió

-ahh, ¿y dime desde cuando tiene Minako-chan esos arranques y cambios de humor?

-no sé, creo que todo comenzó desde que comenzamos a buscar los muebles y la casa, eso nos puso en demasiados problemas, no es fácil que dos personas encuentren algo que les gusta.

-¿y esos antojos?- continuo- dijiste que ha estado comiendo y es cierto, su ropa comienza a quedarle ajustada. ¿Hace cuanto que tiene ese desorden alimenticio?

-bueno- respondió sonriente- su campaña publicitaria termino y entonces ella se aprovecha para comer todo lo que a ella le gusta- comento para convencerlo. – pero aun se ejercita y corre por las mañanas, solo ha subido 3 kilos, -tomando una botella de agua para refrescarse.

-no es eso lo que me preocupa- menciono el castaño con expresión seria-

-¿y qué es?

-Yaten, bueno, no sé cómo decirte esto – apenado- sabes que no me gusta meterme en tu vida privada, incluso te di todo mi apoyo cuando me dijiste que querías vivir a su lado, pero ¿te has preguntado si…Minako está embarazada?

El ojiverde soltó de golpe el agua que se había llevado a la boca al escuchar lo que su hermano decía.

-¿estás loco? – Tosiendo y dándose golpes en el pecho-¿Cómo se te ocurre?-escandalizado- Ella y yo…- se detuvo- apenas…- su rostro se mostraba serio a medida que recordaba.-estamos, comenzando.

-¿entonces, cabe la probabilidad?- pregunto, Yaten solo atino a verlo y su rostro reflejo angustia y temor.

**Al día siguiente en Full House**.

El actor se paseaba por el estudio buscando la manera más práctica de confesarle su amor a ella, quien no mostraba ni una pizca de sensibilidad ante sus muestras de arrepentimiento y cambios de actitud. Cansado rompió y lanzo al suelo los apuntes de la peculiar pareja de amigos, y ahora pensaba de manera particular como lograr que ella lo aceptara. Reviso sus libros y entonces encontró lo que buscaba, en su libro anterior ella describía una cita romántica.

-ella piensa que una propuesta de matrimonio, en un barco bajo la luz de la luna llena, con velas y rosas rojas, es perfecto, entonces veamos, no puedo conseguir un Yate hoy mismo, pero claro que puedo conseguir otra cosa, ¡sería perfecto!- se dijo sonriendo y saliendo de la casa.- creo que tengo el lugar, mientras pensaba.

**En el aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio.**

Una simpática chica de ojos verdes y grandes y mirada expresiva tomaba un taxi para dirigirse a su casa.

-¡Cuánto tiempo!- se dijo viendo las calles de Tokio y sacando su celular para admirar la imagen sobre la pantalla, tres personas se abrazaban y reían animadamente, después busco entre sus contactos y primero encontró el nombre que buscaba, Andrew, después de pensarlo unos minutos desistió de su intento y cerro el mismo.

-¡dijiste que no lo harías! ¡tú puedes Mako-chan!

**De regreso en Full House**

Usagi se mantenía escuchando una y otra vez su grabadora y escribía y corregía su escrito, sus anteojos la hacían ver intelectual, parado sobre un pilar y sin apartar la vista de ella Mamoru se reía, en verdad le costaba creer que esa mujer no fuera tan buena estudiante.

"_es el momento para hacerlo, ahora parece tan serena y delicada que dudo mucho que rechace mi invitación…¡Una cita romántica…confiésale tu amor y… bésala cálidamente!" _

-¿Qué vas a hacer esta noche?- caminando como que no quería la cosa junto a ella.

-¿porque?-

-mmm- dijo paseándose por la sala y llevando la mano detrás de su cabeza- si no tienes nada que hacer podríamos ir a algún sitio

-¡tengo que trabajar todo el día! Esto necesita quedar hoy mismo-

- ¿no puedes hacerlo después?-sugirió

-no- sin dejar de escribir- debo entregar esto mañana temprano

-termínalo- dijo a modo de orden- y luego vallamos a divertilandia-. Entonces ella reaccionó y volteo a verlo

-¿a divertilandia? ¿Es una ocasión especial?

-no-. Moviendo la cabeza para que los nervios no lo traicionaran- pero podríamos ir

-podemos hacerlo otro día

-¡no!-vayamos hoy, te espero ahí a las 7 en punto ¡no tardes! Si lo haces estas muerta- imito su frase dejándola inquieta, ella resoplo por la nariz y le volteo la cara.

"_¿Quién se cree que es para obligarme a ir allí con él? ¡Está loco!_" continuo escribiendo y Mamoru subía a su habitación para arreglarse, ella en realidad estaba tan concentrada que ni cuenta se dio de cuando salió, fue hasta que le dio sed y fue a la cocina que encontró una nota en el refrigerador con el clásico conejito y pollito que el siempre dibujaba

"_Usagi-chan: te espero en divertilandia _

_¡debes venir o si no morirás!_

_Aja, aja, figthin "_

**En divertilandia.**

Mamoru ahora estaba más que satisfecho, sabía que el plan era más que perfecto, y ella no podría resistirse a sus encantos, lo único que le hacía falta era decir las palabras correctas,

-Usagi-chan ¡cásate conmigo!- decía levantando un ramo de rosas- ¡no, no! Suena muy autoritario- regresando al lugar para comenzar a caminar nuevamente –Usa-creo que tu, y yo ¡deberíamos casarnos!- cambio su expresión de ternura por una de desesperanza-

-¡por dios! Esto es tan fácil en las novelas y películas que realizo! ¿Por qué no puedo solamente decirlo y ya!- gritaba mientras algunas personas lo veían indiscretamente, lo que provoco que se acomodara el saco y nuevamente comenzara.- ¡yo…te hare feliz! Estaré ahí para defenderte, para cuidarte, para quererte.- fingiendo con la mirada hacia un punto lejano-¿lo sabes no? Antes cometí muchos errores, pero he cambiado ¡acepta ser mi esposa!-

Nuevamente frustrado se jalo los negros cabellos y paso su mano por sus labios, para retomar aire y respirar profundamente.

-¡desde que te conocí…mi vida ha cambiado! ¡Gracias a ti soy mejor persona!...- más tarde- las flores son para ti,- alzándolas mientras él estaba de rodillas- las que te gustan, se que son tus favoritas…y ahora, te las doy como muestra de mi amor- luego miro el ramo- ¡me parece que son pocas rosas!- pensativo y volviendo a la realidad-¡Esto es peor de lo que pensé! ¡Es un desastre!-levantándose y repitiendo en voz alta- mi corazón te pertenece! ¡no me digas que no! ¡acepta ser mi esposa!- eso tampoco funcionara, grito desesperado.

Su reloj había marcado las 9 de la noche, las dos horas de espera se le habían hecho realmente eternas, el restaurant en donde había hecho la reservación y donde había ordenado preparar un platillo especial ya había cerrado, nostálgico y con un ramo de hermosas rosas rojas en su mano se dijo.

"_definitivamente creo que la he perdido, es hora de alejarme y de intentar hacer mi vida sin ella, aunque sea imposible, porque gracias a ella aprendí a vivir, a reír, a amar y sobre todo a llorar, Usako…¡te entiendo! Y no te guardo rencor, ralamente fui un estúpido, sé que me tratas así por todo el daño que te hice, perdóname!" _

Caminaba arrastrando los pies en el suelo y sentándose en medio del silencio de aquel frio lugar. Frotándose las manos decidió esperar un rato mas. Quizá llegaría, la nariz sele había puesto roja y comenzaba a moquear.

**Afuera del lugar**.

-ya está cerrado ¿dónde diablos estará? Tomo el celular y decidió llamarlo. –

-Usagi-chan- dijo con emoción.- ¿Dónde estás? – Pregunto pero luego cambio de opinión -¡olvídalo!- irritado- ya no vengas- poniéndose de pie y viendo que el restaurant y lo que había organizado ya se habían ido a la basura, -no vengas.

-pero estoy aquí afuera ¿aun estas acá? – intentaba mirar hacia adentro, donde solo se miraba una luz lejana en uno de los lugares.

-¿estas acá?- su rostro solo podía reflejar algo ¡fe-li-ci-dad!, la sonrisa podía notarse a kilómetros de distancias, sintió como el aire comenzaba a hacerle falta.

Usagi llego hasta el lugar donde él le dijo que se encontrarían, al ver todo en penumbras se asusto un poco.

-Mamoru…¿Dónde estás?- pregunto dando pasos cortos, pero luego noto una luz que se reflejaba en medio de la pista, y entonces descubrió su silueta.-¿Mamoru?- acercándose lentamente a él – bajo las escaleras y camino hasta el centro de la misma donde noto que él no se había movido-¿qué haces acá?

Mamoru no se encontraba tan animado como hacía rato, al contrario, su semblante contrariado consternaba mas a la rubia, ahora su plan se había ido directamente al caño no sabía qué hacer, como comenzar, ni que decir,

-pues acá nada mas- respondió con desgano, entonces ella aprecio el ramo de rosas que sostenía con su mano y que ahora pegaban con la helada pista.

-¿son para mí?- con una sonrisa picara bien disimulada –por respuesta solo obtuvo un movimiento de él quien se giro dándole la espalada hizo un puchero y estirando su brazo lo paso por encima de su hombro y lo extendió, Usagi abrió sus ojitos y se sintió en extremo dichosa, aunque rio divertida por la peculiar forma de entregarle el presente.

-¿y ahora que mosca te pico?- oliéndolas y sintiendo como el pasaba por su lado y caminaba decidido hacia la salida, estaba herido, se sentía derrotado y no había mas que hacer , su decisión estaba tomada. Se alejaría de ella.

-Mamoru ¿a dónde vas? – no hubo respuesta y el marco más sus alargados pasos cuando de pronto resbalo su pierna derecha voló por los aires y su parte trasera se impacto contra el hielo cayo ruidosamente. La carcajada de la rubia no se hizo esperar-

-jajaja- corriendo a ayudarlo y dándole una mano -¿te lastimaste? – a Mamoru solo le falto que el mundo se le cayera encima en se instante, sobándose el brazo y frunciendo el ceño tuvo que tragarse su enojo y tomar la frágil mano de la rubia para ponerse de pie.

Instantes después ambos patinaban en medio de la pista, ahora el tenia un poco mas de equilibrio y luchaba por alcanzar a la chica quien patinaba majestuosamente deslizándose con gracia y agilidad, se tomaban de las manos tiernamente y no podían evitar sentir algo extraño en su interior.

Fueron unos momentos agradables, sintiéndose solos, uno al lado del otro, ajenos a lo que el otro sentía, se resignaban con la calidez que en su interior sentían solo por tener cerca a la persona amada. Mamoru decidió que solo por ese día se permitiría estar a su lado y observarla, memorizarla embriagarse con su perfume y grabando su voz y su sonrisa en su memoria para no olvidarla nunca.

-¿ya no estás enojado conmigo?- cuando habían terminado y se sentaban para quitarse los patines.

-No estaba enojado.- Metiendo su mano entre sus piernas -¿porque habría de estarlo?- mirándola tiernamente.

-te moquea la nariz- él se la limpio apenado y ella se quito su bufanda para pasarla por su cuello y acomodársela, Mamoru solo permaneció embelesado observándola en silencio.-¡toma! ¡Pescaras un resfriado! ¿Desde hace cuanto estas aquí?- entre risas, el al verla descubierta se la quito y se la puso de vuelta

-¡tómala tu! No pasa nada, yo soy fuerte y no me enfermo.

-Entonces dime ¿Por qué hemos venido a divertilandia?

-creo recordar que dijiste que te gustaría venir aquí, conozco algunas personas ¿te lo dije no?

-pero ¿Por qué las flores?- mirándolo y luego viendo al frente -¿hoy es miércoles?- pensando-¡no, no es miércoles!

-Usagi- haciendo el último intento

-¿Qué?- fijando la mirada en el

-para serte sincero…tengo algo que decirte

-¿qué cosa?- seria

-Usako…¿puedo llamarte así..Verdad?-

-si- encogiéndose de hombros para intentar disimular la enorme felicidad que sentía cuando el la llamaba así, "conejita" le parecía algo muy tierno y el tono de su voz cada que la llamaba así cautivaba y la hacía sonrojar.

-Usa…- sus ojos se movían rápidamente aunque no parecía perceptible-Usako- ella no apartaba su vista de el, y respiro presa de un sentimiento que le recorrió el cuerpo entero—yo quiero decirte que…- un ruido burdo interrumpió el momento –quería preguntarte si tu…

-¿Qué es ese ruido?-le pegunto ella, el sexy actor llevo su mano al rostro estampándola con la palma abierta para despabilarse un poco, aunque al mismo tiempo hacia una rabieta.

Las luces se encendieron y entonces el carrito de la limpieza entraba justamente al lado de ellos.

-¿Qué hacen acá? No es horario ¡Deben irse! Debemos limpiar

-solo deme cinco minutos por favor!- suplico el casi al borde del llanto.

.Mamoru vámonos.- Dijo Usagi tomando su mano- es tarde ¡vámonos!

-pero era importante- reprocho sin ganas de saber nada y siguiéndola.

Mientras manejaba de regreso ella iba contándole sobre lo bien que le había quedado el capitulo y lo que tenía en mente, el la escuchaba atento, sintiéndose feliz por compartir ese momento junto a ella. No podía dejar de verla y en cuanto el transito se lo permitía posaba su mirada en ella, quien al sentirla se ponía nerviosa y comenzaba a hablar más.

Llegaron a casa, y entonces a ella se le ocurrió una cosa.

-¡mira Mamoru! ¡la luna esta hermosa! ¡Mírala!- jalándolo a pesar de que el quería solo irse a dormir, habían sido demasiadas emociones en tan pocos días, pues pasaba del dolor, a la felicidad y de esta a la angustia y la agonía.

-si, esta hermosa- serio

-¿Por qué no hacemos una lunada?

-¿lunada? ¿a esta hora? – arqueando la ceja

-¿Qué tiene de malo?- corriendo hacia la bodega y sin darle tiempo de nada mas-¡tengo la casa de campaña y además hay bombones para hacer una fogata a la orilla del mar!- exclamo con emoción.

-Usa, pero…- siguiéndola y sin darle tiempo de nada mas pues ella le lanzo la casa de campaña

-¡Vamos!- riéndose y jalándolo del brazo

-pero es que..

-anda, no seas amargado, ¡cúmpleme un capricho por lo menos una vez!- cuando escucho esto no pudo oponer resistencia, así que rato después terminaban de armar la pequeña casa de campaña la cual permanecía, a la orilla del mar, y bajo la luna y las estrellas, verdaderamente la luna era preciosa, tan redonda y grande y de un color dorado estaba tan gigante que se podían ver claramente los caracoles en la playa los cuales brillaban como lentejuelas pareciendo el espejo de las estrellas que cubrían el manto oscuro del firmamento.

La rubia volvía con unas gruesas sabanas, almohadas y con chamarra para cubrirse del frio.

-¿dormiremos aquí?- pregunto el pasando saliva por su boca al verla

-¡claro!- aventándole las cosas- solo iré por los bombones y algunos dulces para deleitarnos. ¡Prepara el fuego!, sus pequeños pies descalzos corrieron rápidamente dejando sus huellas en la arena, Mamoru consternado se puso de pie, la verdad no tenia ánimos para nada en esa noche, en la cual solo quería estar solo, quizá empacar las maletas e irse lejos de ella, no podía aceptar su amistad aunque sonara egoísta la quería para él, pero al verla tan feliz no tuvo coraje para dejarla y decidió acompañarla en esa locura.

Junto algunos troncos y leña y en cuestión de minutos ya iniciaba el fuego, Usagi le entregaba un suéter y ella hacía lo mismo, ambos de color rojo, cosa curiosa y que llamo la atención de Mamoru.

-en verdad la luna está muy bonita- menciono el sentándose junto a ella quien miraba al cielo y en su rostro se reflejaba la alegría.-

-hacía mucho tiempo que no hacia esto- confeso

-¿Por qué?

-vamos- golpeándolo en el brazo y volteándole la cara-¡vivía solo! ¿Acaso piensas que estoy loca?, no es lo mismo…- le dijo viéndolo – desde que mis padres partieron, no había hecho esto- sin perderse en sus ojos, el rostro de ella era iluminado de un tono rojizo por la luz de la fogata, sus pestañas así como sus ojos parecían más grandes.-¡gracias por acompañarme!

-no es nada- le respondió- la verdad es que…haría cualquier cosa por ti- Usagi la miro y también admiro en silencio su bello rostro, bañado por esa luz naranja resaltando su perfilada nariz y sus azules ojos.- ¡solo pídemelo y tendrás de mi lo que quieras!. Cruzando sus brazos sobre sus rodillas, ella nerviosa jugaba con la arena, tomando un puño y dejándolo caer para luego repetir la acción.

-¿cualquier cosa?- sintiéndose conmovida por sus palabras. De pronto sin que ninguno de los dos lo notara, se había formado un ambiente romántico, la brisa soplaba suavemente, las olas del mar emitían una dulce melodía, y la luna alumbraba en todo su esplendor, las estrellas parecían curiosas asomándose para mirar a la pareja, Mamoru no se dio cuenta pero no dejaba de verla, y ella también hacia lo mismo, parecía que sus ojos la hipnotizaban, que el tiempo se había detenido, incluso se olvidaron de la luna, que debía sentir envidia por la forma en que se veían uno al otro. El viento se atrevió a romper la magia del momento mágico, alborotando los rubios cabellos de ella, quien rápidamente los acomodo detrás de su oreja, ganándole a Mamoru quien también había tenido esta idea.

-¡lo que sea! –repitió con voz ronca- Sabes Usa- viéndola- quiero pedirte disculpas, por todo lo malo que he sido contigo- Usagi no se esperaba tal cosa y mostro su sorpresa-¡lo siento!, siento haberte llamado, pollo, cabeza de chorlito y todas esas cosas, ¡lamento haberte hecho esperar! ¡Dejarte plantada! ¡No cumplir mis promesas- suspiro recordando cada uno de esos momentos-¡en verdad fui un idiota! No me perdonare jamás el haberte hecho llorar, es algo que, llevare siempre en mi conciencia, así que por favor ¡perdóname!- insistió con la mirada.

-guau- exclamo ella mostrándole sus aperlados dientes.- ¡así que también sabes disculparte!

-¡sé que soy malo!, pero estoy intentando cambiar - comento con su acostumbrado aire arrogante, y Usagi solo pudo dejar escapar unas risitas.- ¿me perdonaras?

-si participas en la película, te perdonare- respondió

-es que, aun no he leído el guion, ni se sobre que trata- intento justificarse

-vas a ver que lo leerás y te gustara- intentando ser convincente Mamoru esta vez comenzó a reírse ante su comentario.

-está bien- admitió- lo leeré. La sonrisa de ella cubrió todo su rostro y guardaron silencio, esta vez dedicándosela a la naturaleza, las luces en el cielo y el amplio mar frente a sus ojos.

-¿el rosa es tu color favorito?- pregunto repentinamente

-si ¿Cómo lo sabes? – la sonrisa de ángel de él no tardo mucho en aparecer, y ella no pudo apartar la vista de su rostro.

-te gustan las flores, pero sobre todo las rosas rojas- uniendo sus manos en un porte de superioridad.- si te llevan a un concierto de ópera o escuchas música clásica te quedas dormida en cinco minutos- continuo, Usagi sintió sus mejillas ponerse coloradas por la pena que esto le causaba.-ah tu signo zodiacal es cáncer y cumples años el 30 de Junio,-ella se mostraba sorprendida- tu pasatiempo es jugar videojuegos y leer comics y en la secundaria siempre llegabas tarde y la señorita Mónica te ponía retardo o solía castigarte en el pasillo- para cuando decía esto ya el contenía las ganas de carcajearse pero su risa picara estaba en su cara delatándolo.

-¿Quién te dijo todo esto? ¿Hablaste con Kelvin y Molly?

-no- respondió rápidamente- como decías que no te conocía bien y eso, decidí investigar un poco

-Si hay algo que quieras saber, alguna curiosidad o duda ¡solo pregúntamelo!, te contare lo que quieras saber- juntando sus manos en la fogata, para tomar un bombón y dárselo.

Mamoru Chiba sintió que la oportunidad que estaba buscando al fin había llegado. Dejo el bombón nuevamente en el plato, en el cual ya había al menos cinco.

-Usagi-chan, entonces ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- esta vez dijo claramente cada frase y ella se dio cuenta de que el ya no sonreía.

-dime-

-yo… cuando comenzamos con esto,-titubeo- creía estar enamorado de alguien, siempre habíamos estado juntos, así que pensé que era nuestro destino el vivir juntos, pero…después de conocerte, muchas cosas cambiaron.

-¿Qué intentas decir?

-todo lo malo que fui contigo, mi comportamiento, los apodos y mi trato eran porque, no podía admitir algo

-¿Qué cosa?-

-¡me gustabas!, me gustabas demasiado y me estaba enamorando poco a poco de ti- la ojiazul guardo silencio, pasmada por la confesión.- era algo con lo que yo no podía lidiar y entonces, te trate mal, te trate mal y te hice llorar, realmente fui un ciego, un tonto ¡un estúpido!.

-Mamoru

-no sé bien cuando fue que me enamore, cuando me robaste el corazón, ¿aun me pregunto si aquella vez en el avión? ¿O fuel al volverte a ver? , lo que si se es que al saberte lejos de mí, de solo pensar que alguien más pudiera fijarse en ti y conquistarte, me molestaba como no tienes idea. ¡Andrew, Seiya! Cualquier chico que se te acercara, no los toleraba- comenzaba a desahogarse ignorando lo que en el interior de su acompañante se removía.

-quería hacerte feliz y sabía que no podía protegerte, ¡quería hacerlo!, creí aquí me iba a volver loco, pensaba en ti constantemente, en todo ese tiempo…me preocupaba por ti y te extrañaba. Sentía mucho dolor-continuaba-, querer a alguien así es algo que duele, te cansa, pero nada podía parar lo que sentía, sentía algo por ti, y no podía pararlo, - luego de decir esto busco su mirada, en ella se podía notar claramente el sentimiento, sus ojos cristalinos por la confesión que al fin lograba hacer- cuando me fui lejos comprendí que no podría olvidarte, estabas muy dentro de mí.

-Mamo-chan- la voz se le quebró

-¡Usagi!...¡Usako!- la voz le temblaba al llamarla así, pero ahora no había nada que lo detuviera, sus ojos se movían y hasta sentía como había dejado de respirar a causa de la sensación de vacío que había en su estomago – ¡te amo!- alcanzo a decir quedamente

La chica se sumergió en una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados, quería llorar, pero a la vez quería reír, gritar de felicidad.

- ¡Te quiero tanto!...Como si el universo explotara! Te quiero, como si se secaran los todos los océanos, como si mi alma estallara- ella no dejaba de verlo- y se expandiera- ¡te quiero mucho! ¡Muchísimo! ¡tanto que siento que, este amor es más grande que el universo- Usagi no reaccionaba, solo podía mirarlo mientras sus ojos viajaban de los labios del chico, a sus ojos, había perdido ya la cuenta de los latidos de su corazón pero sentía que en cualquier momento volaría, debido a lo ligera que se sentía.-¡Usako! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo con todo lo que mi ser es capaz de sentir! …¿dónde podría encontrar a alguien mejor para mí que tú?- atreviéndose esta vez a hacer a un lado el mechón de cabello y colocándolo en su sitio, con una tierna caricia.

Un silencio largo se armo en el ambiente, Mamoru no había despegado su vista de ella, quien solo atinaba a verlo y es que el nudo en su garganta no le permitía pronunciar palabra alguna, se sentía dichosa, completamente feliz

-¿Por qué no dices nada?- se atrevió él a preguntar temeroso de oír su respuesta-¡te he dicho que te quiero!.

Entonces ella reacciono al fin y sin darle tiempo a el de nada, acerco su rostro y cerrando sus ojos rozo sus labios suaves con los de él, dándole un tierno beso para instantes después separarse, Mamoru la miro inquieto, sorprendido e incrédulo, y la rubia le dejo apreciar su dulce sonrisa, tranquilizándolo un poco.

No podía dejar de verla, ahora sonreía un poco tímida por lo que se había atrevido a hacer, y finalmente el salió de su estado de shock reaccionando. El cruce de miradas fue inevitable, Mamoru sentía que el corazón le crecía tanto que le oprimía el resto de sus órganos. Con cautela llevo una mano a sus labios y sonrió nervioso también, como si se tratara de su primer beso ante la primera chica que conocía. Rio como tonto al comprobar lo que había sucedido y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro para buscar de nuevos esos celestes ojos, ahora más oscuros por el manto nocturno.

Sus miradas se encontraron, y sintieron como sus corazones se tranquilizaban, Mamoru se acerco a ella, notando lo pequeña que era, sonrió y entonces coloco una mano sobre su mejilla, casi sin tocarla, poniéndola solamente por encima, por el miedo a ser rechazado, lo cual no ocurrió, Usagi continuaba viéndolo a los ojos, y entonces el subió su mano para posarla detrás de su cuello, y sintiendo nuevamente el frenético latido de su corazón acerco su rostro al de ella no se atrevió a cerrar los ojos para no perder detalle de lo que sucedía, así vio que la chica que el amaba con locura, cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por el, los parpados se cerraron y sus labios se abrieron, la humedad en ellos y la respiración cálida de Usagi lo hicieron romper con todas las barreras y cerrando también sus ojos acaricio sus labios con los de ella, sintiendo y llenándose de la sensación dulce que le provocaba, el beso se prolongo, tanto como la luna en sumergirse en el mar.

Cuando lo hicieron, el saco la cajita de terciopelo y la abrió frente a sus ojos, se arrodillo en la arena del mar y finalmente lo hizo.

-¿Usako te …casarías conmigo?- Usagi ahora soltaba gruesas lagrimas, asintió con la cabeza y el deslizo el anillo colocándolo en su sitio.-¡te amo!-y limpiando su rostro.

-¡te amo más!- le respondió ella.

**A la mañana siguiente.**

La calidez del sol se entrometió en la tienda en donde aun permanecía nuestra pareja, en el interior, Usagi plácidamente recostada entre los fuertes brazos del moreno, respiraba con tranquilidad, pese permanecer dormida había en su rostro una sonrisa, su brazo derecho descansaba sobre el pecho de Mamoru, quien también tenía los ojos cerrados, con un brazo sostenía la espalda y los cabellos de la rubia y con el otro su mano. Los rayos del sol acariciaban suaves los rostros de ambos, el primero en despertar fue el, quien abriendo sus ojos azules, se encontró con el bello rostro de Usagi, sonriendo, llevo una mano a su rostro para despejar los enredados cabellos que caían por su cara, luego paso una mano por su mejilla y la tomo suavemente de la barbilla para besarla…

-¡ahí están!- la voz de la abuela sobresalto a Mamoru-¿Qué pretendes hacer hijo?- le pregunto la anciana un poco divertida, la rubia se levanto al oír tanto alboroto.

-eh, abuela…yo- sentándose

-¿Cuándo llegaron?- pregunto la rubia cubriéndose con la manta y un poco avergonzada por la forma en que los encontraban. Se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a recoger las almohadas y las cosas.

-veo que han pasado una velada muy agradable.- comento Kasumi viendo con gesto cómplice a Mamoru y Usagi.

-¡al parecer han arreglado sus diferencias!- prosiguió Takashi

-abuela- comenzó la rubia- papa, papa…yo…

-¡no digas nada hija!- dijo el doctor Chiba sosteniéndola por los hombros-somos nosotros quienes te debemos una disculpa- ella se quedo de una pieza al oírlo.-¡te juzgamos mal y decidimos creer en lo que escuchamos y no en lo que tú nos demostraste!

-aun así yo.

-¡bienvenida a la familia hija mía!- Kasumi ya la había estrechado entre sus brazos y le besaba las mejillas, la abuela incluso la miraba un tanto seria pero luego también se acerco para susurrarle

-debo decirte que me has convencido- y luego agrego a su hijo- y sobre todo, has convencido a mi nieto.- sonriéndole y acariciándole el rostro.-

-¿Por qué no entramos?- sugirió Mamoru quien ya había terminado con la tienda de campaña.

Usagi y la abuela comenzaron a hacer un suculento desayuno, la chica de ojos azules se sentía en completa dicha, sentía que se encontraba en un agradable sueño del que no quería despertar, ahora se sentía no solo parte de esa familia, sino además querida y amada por ellos, así como ella los quería. Al sentarse en la mesa, la viejecita no dudo en lanzar la pregunta.

-bueno y a todo esto, ¿Cuándo se casaran?- la pareja casi se atraganta al oírla y se quedaron viendo uno al otro.-¿Por qué supongo que se casaran no es así?

-¡Esta vez deben hacer las cosas correctamente!-

-si papa- respondió el actor. – No te preocupes- viendo a su chica- si Usagi quiere- en sus ojos se notaba el profundo amor que él sentía hacia ella, y que ya no podía ocultar, eso lleno de dicha a su familia- nos casaremos cuanto antes

-me parece bien- aplaudió Kasumi más que emocionada- hija mía, hay mil cosas que detallar, el lugar, el salón, los invitados, el vestido- decía con los ojos llorosos-

- mama, ¿me ayudaras?

-¿yo?- sorprendida y soltando unas lagrimas- claro que si Usagi-chan, ¡siempre soñé con organizar la boda de mi hija!- poniéndose melancólica, su esposo le dio un tierno beso en la frente y la consoló.

-rabito- dijo seria la ancianita- ¡quiero darte esto!- depositando sobre la mesa una caja negra, ella lo abrió y al verlo se sorprendió.-es una gargantilla que el padre de Takashi me obsequio el día de mi boda, cuando el se caso le di a mi nuera los aretes, y ahora querida mía- mirándola con una expresión de ternura-¡te la doy a ti! Sé que eres la adecuada para mi nieto, y que sabrás hacerlo feliz.

-a-abuela- sonrojada, Mamoru le tomo la mano y le sonrió.-no sé qué decirle ¡gracias!

-aun así no creas que dejare de tenerte en la mira eh- poniendo su acostumbrado porte y causando risa en los presentes.

**Meses después.**

El traje color champaña de Mamoru resaltaban su negra cabellera y lo azul de sus ojos, el atuendo se pegaban revelando su bien proporcionada anatomía, la corbata en color ocre hacia juego con algunos moños y arreglos que había en las mesas y en la mesa de honor donde se encontraba el juez.

Setsuna Meio y su flamante esposo permanecían a la espera de la novia, igual que el resto de los presentes, la morena tenía un largo vestido color gris plata el cual acentuaba su figura. Jedite elijo un traje gris claro, ya que la ocasión y la hora del día así lo solicitaban, hacían una bella pareja, y ocupaban el lugar justo detrás de la familia Chiba, Kasumi y la abuela

Contemplaban a su hijo y también esperaban la llegada de su hija, a la cual le habían tomado un gran cariño.

El decorado resulto ser romántico, a la orilla del mar hicieron una enorme carpa con delgadas varas de madera, sobre el techo finas sabanas que daban un aspecto de nubes y de estas caían delgadas lianas de flores doradas y blancas, dando la impresión de una lluvia de flores, alfombraron el área con pasto artificial y colocaron las sillas adornadas con fundas blancas y moños ocre. El pasillo se alfombro y pétalos multicolores lo adornaban.

Mamoru se arreglaba el nudo de la corbata, completamente nervioso, sus cabellos estaban peinados de forma desordenada y los mechones caían sobre su rostro, en la solapa colgaba una sola rosa roja, un pequeño botón para ser exactos. Finalmente la novia apareció, a su lado Takashi Chiba la llevaba del brazo orgulloso, feliz de tenerla como hija, la miraba con admiración y caminaron. El atractivo actor dejo de respirar en ese preciso momento, ni siquiera sentía que el aire le hiciera falta, pues su único objetivo en ese momento era el apreciar a la rubia que caminaba sonriente.

"_¡hermosa! ¡Simplemente perfecta!"_ sintiendo un revoloteo en su estomago.

Usagi era la mujer más feliz y dichosa de el mundo, algunos fotógrafos y periodistas habían sido invitados a la fiesta y la fotografiaban, se encontraban sorprendidos por ver a una novia tan feliz y sonriente.

-estoy nerviosa papa – confeso a su oído al ser el blanco de las miradas

-¡no te preocupes hija! ¡Te aseguro que, eres la novia más bella de todas!- respondió con la voz ahogada conmoviendo a su nuera quien recupero la seguridad.

El vestido de novia era muy sencillo, de una sola pieza en color champaña claro, de cuello Halter y escote pronunciado, el mismo que tenia bordado finos hilos y piedras por el contorno de este. Su pequeña cintura estaba ceñida por un grueso listón funcionando como cinturón, de color ocre, haciendo sincronía perfecta con el novio. La caída del vestido era en línea A, y tenía delgados plisados en todo el largo, hasta llegar al suelo, al final, en el borde se notaban hilitos bordados para rematar el vestido. Su peinado fue más llamativo, ondulo todo su cabello y lo recogió en media cola, adornándola con graciosas flores blancas, muy diminutas, dos mechones rubios caían sobre su cara y sobre la coronilla posaba el velo de novia.

En el lugar que deberían ocupar sus padres de la novia, se encontraban, Molly y Kelvin, ella con un vestido amarillo y hasta la altura de las rodillas y en con pantalón de lino y guayabera, en brazos el pequeño bebe.

-y pensar que todo esto es gracias a nosotros- dijo Kelvin sonándose la nariz.

-¡es cierto! De alguna forma ella tiene mucho que agradecernos- comento Molly recargándose en su esposo- ¡salió ganando! Mamoru es guapo, sexy, inteligente, famoso y sobre todo tiene dinero.

-¡Molly!- ella solo sonrió.

A un lado de ellos, se encontraba otra joven pareja, Minako y Yaten sonreían a la novia, ella lucia una sorprendente pancita de cinco meses la cual ya se le notaba, por lo que su vestido era largo y de corte imperio. En la parte superior se formaba un moño y el escote era straples su cuello era adornado por una gargantilla de oro. Yaten prefirió un traje gris y camisa morada para combinar con el vestido de su esposa.

Mas atrás Taiki acompañado de una misteriosa chica y Seiya tomando de la mano a Michiru.

-se ve tan bella- decía ella emocionada

-estoy seguro que serán muy felices, Mamoru, la ama infinitamente- reafirmo su novio quien no había apartado su mano de la de ella en toda la tarde.

-es verdad- secundo Taiki-. Solo hay que ver la expresión de ese hombre-señalando al novio quien parecía un niño emocionado- para darse cuenta que daría lo que fuera por esa mujer-

Takashi Chiba llego junto a Mamoru quien había sentido que la espera era eterna, pudo respirar tranquilo solo al verla frente a él, con esos grandes ojos azules que resaltaban con el maquillaje.

-hijo- le hablo su padre con seriedad- ¡asegúrate de hacerla inmensamente feliz y no hacerla llorar!- sentencio-¡cuídala y amala!

-si papa- inclinando la cabeza para luego tomar la mano de ella, quien no podía contener la risa de los nervios.

Subieron los escalones del pequeño altar, en el cual el juez dio inicio a la ceremonia. Usagi no dejaba de pensar en lo inesperado que había sido todo, desde la manera en que lo conoció, como se unieron en matrimonio el cual se convirtió en su tortura y a la vez en su alegría y motivación para seguir adelante, la dolorosa separación y ahora, finalmente, después de mucho esperarlo e incluso haber perdido las esperanzas ¡la boda real! Aquella que significaba para ambos el inicio de una nueva etapa en su vida.

Cerca de ahí otra singular pareja lloraba a moco tendido.

-¡se ven tan hermosos!- lloriqueando-¡ella se ve tan linda con ese vestido! ¡Eres un genio Luigi- haciendo una expresión de exageración con la mantilla que llevaba en la mano

-¡ay Fer! ¡Esa… salió ganándonos el amor de Mamoru Chiba!- con dolo- pero tienes razón ¡se ve tan hermosa!- consolando a su amigo, ellos habían diseñado el vestido de ella a petición de Minako quien, casi los había amenazado con no volver a poner una creación mas de ellos, a regañadientes realizaron el vestido el cual les había quedado perfecto. Comenzaron a llevarse mejor con la rubia de dos coletas que al final los había invitado a su boda, después de todo eran fans de su prometido.

Al final todo aquello que comenzó por un arrebato, y que los llevo a vivir experiencias inesperadas, culminaba con algo curioso, inesperado, el verdadero amor, la felicidad y una verdadera boda, como seguramente estaba predestinado.

-yo los declaro marido y mujer- finalizo el hombre quitándose los lentes y mirando a ambos-¡puede besar a la novia!- señalándola, los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir y corear un

-¡beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso!

Mamoru nervioso y hasta cierto punto intimidado busco la aprobación de la novia, quien siendo más arriesgada se lanzo a su cuello rodeándolo para robarle un beso que a él lo tomo por sorpresa, inclino su cuerpo hacia atrás, tomando su frágil cintura y levantarla del suelo, para luego disfrutar de su primer beso de esposos y saborearla dulcemente, inclino ahora su cuerpo rodeándola por la cintura y sonriendo se besaron juguetonamente, ella abrió los ojos al igual que él para verse, pensaban lo mismo, la lluvia de pétalos caía sobre ellos y todos aplaudían ante tal demostración de amor.

-¡felicidades!- se escucho el grito de Minako que agitaba los brazos y parecía más emocionada que nadie.

-¡que sean muy felices!- la imito Molly y Kelvin, los abrazos no se hicieron esperar, felicitando a la pareja, y la lluvia de flashes no cesaba querían acaparar todas las imágenes de ese momento, Mamoru tomo de la mano a Usagi y pasando por donde estaban ellos exclamo.

-¡quiero que sepan que es el día mas feliz de mi vida! ¡Porque amo a esta mujer más que a nada en el mundo! Agradezco que compartan conmigo esta enorme felicidad- Usagi se sentía soñada y no daba crédito a lo que oía, Mamoru le robo un tierno beso en los labios dejando así satisfechos a los medios. Luego se alejaron un poco para disfrutarse.

-Mamoru eso fue…

-¡esa es la verdad Usako!- tomándole una mano para ponerla en su hombro y atrayéndola hacia el por la cintura.-¡te amo! ¡te amo! – Rozando su nariz-¡estoy enamorado de ti y te amo como no tienes idea!

-¿acaso quieres asfixiar a Rabito?

-a-abuela- soltándola e inclinándose para saludarla.

-¡hija! ¡Qué feliz me siento de verlos tan enamorados!- dijo Kasumi abrazando a Mamoru y besando en la mejilla a Usagi quien sintió que el corazón le temblaba de emoción.

-¡Rabito! Espero que esta vez sí se apresuren y me den bisnietos- sentencio la viejecita-¡no quiero morir sin conocer a su retoño!- la pareja paso del blanco al rojo en cuestión de segundos.

-¡Naoko Chiba!- reprendió Takashi, su hijo para que luego todos estallaran en carcajadas al ver los rostros de los novios.

-¡vamos amiga!- comenzó Minako-¿no me vas a decir que en todo este tempo no sucedió nada con este hombre? Ahora estaban más colorados aun incluso se soltaron las manos, y evitaban verse a los ojos, hasta ese momento ninguno de los dos había pensado en lo que se avecinaba, pues aun dormía cada uno en su respectiva habitación.

-Mina- reprendió su pareja llevándola a otro sitio.

La fiesta permaneció animada, todos disfrutaban y celebraban la unión de esa pareja quien verdaderamente se había robado el corazón de muchos y quienes seguían su historia de amor de cerca.

-¡muchas felicidades Mamo-chan!-

Usagi se giro al reconocer la voz-

-¡Mako-chan!- respondió el actor tomando la mano de su ahora esposa, la castaña sonreía y abrazo fraternalmente al actor y luego hizo lo mismo con Usagi-¡mas te vale que hagas feliz a mi mejor amigo! ¡Eh! Y esto también va para ti.- bromeando

-¡Andrew! Amigo- entonces ambos notaron que la pareja se tomaba de la mano.-¡que sorpresa!- al verlos-tendrás mucho que contarme

-creo que será a su regreso- respondió apenado-¡muchas felicidades! ¡Mamoru, pórtate bien, sino Mako y yo nos encargaremos de ti!

-me queda más que claro- fingiendo temor. Andrew y Makoto se alejaron caminando de la mano, la castaña se veía en verdad radiante y en rostro de Andrew se reflejaba un brillo misterioso. Al fin había hecho el orgullo a un lado y había sido capaz de confesarse ante la mujer que lo había enamorado, ella, sin hacerse del rogar lo acepto con los brazos abiertos.

Los novios bailaron en la pista, en cada momento manifestaban su amor y devoción por el otro, los besos no cesaban desde los tiernos hasta los juguetones y llenos de amor. Los invitados disfrutaron de la velada, la comida y la música, y poco a poco fueron yéndose, los últimos en hacerlo fueron los padres de Mamoru.

-hijo ¡es hora de irnos!

-¿A dónde irán de luna de miel?

-abuela por dios ¡te pareces a Minako!- regaño su nuera

-al diablo con eso ¿A dónde irán?- insistió animada

-bueno abuela, es una sorpresa para Usagi- mirándola- espero que le guste.

-entonces diviértanse- abrazándolos

-gracias papa

-¡no se olviden de hablarnos a su regreso!

-no abuela- respondió la rubia.

Cuando quedaron a solas, el tomo a su esposa y la cargo, para caminar hacia la casa, que estaba a pocos metros.

-¿Qué haces?

-te llevo a nuestro hogar- al verse a solas el nervio la invadió.

-pero, pero

-¡no te preocupes!- rozando su nariz para calmarla-¡todo a su tiempo! ¡Descansaremos esta noche y mañana temprano viajaremos a nuestra luna de miel.

-¡Mamo-chan!- cautivada lo rodeo recargándose en su pecho, el la llevo con el pesado vestido de novia, y la subió a las escaleras, después abrió la puerta de su habitación y la deposito suavemente en la cama.

-¡descansa amor!- besándola y poniéndose de pie para irse a su cuarto.

-¡quédate conmigo!- sus ojos suplicantes no le permitieron negarse, así que ella le hizo un espacio y él se recostó colocándola entre sus brazos

-¡soy tan feliz!- el acaricio sus brazos desnudos, para instantes después cerrar los ojos y dormirse.

**En un atractivo lugar.**

Después de bajar del avión, tomaron un taxi que los llevaría al hotel, aun el silencio era el mayor protagonista y es que en dodo el camino, ella no dejaba de pensar en lo que estaba por suceder. Por otra parte; el actor también se sentía tan nervioso como su esposa, quizá más ya que le aterraba el no saber cómo actuar. Sumidos en sus pensamientos llegaron hasta la habitación con mucho cuidado dejo las maletas en el suelo e introdujo la llave abriendo así lo que sería el lecho de ambos mientras estaban de luna de miel

-Me parece mentira que estemos nuevamente en este lugar, -decía una avergonzada rubia al sentir la puerta de la habitación cerrarse detrás de ella, casi podía sentir el calor de su rostro y adivinaba que sus mejillas estaban pintadas de un fuerte rojo carmín, depositando el bolso en la mesa miro la alfombra de delicado estampado, por el reflejo del ventanal observo a su ahora esposo maniobrar con las maletas y las bolsas que cargaban.

-¿te gusto la idea?- acercándose a ella para buscar su mirada.- recuerdo bien que me dijiste que te gustaría volver a Tailandia.

-¿lo recordaste? ¡Gracias Mamo-chan!- sonrió agradecida para luego abalanzarse sobre su cuerpo y abrazarlo fuertemente como si de una ilusión se tratara.

-recuerdo muchas cosas que me dijiste- le dijo acariciando suavemente su espalda y su cabellos, el sentirla temblar de emoción contra él, era una emoción tan llena de éxtasis que se preguntaba ¿Cómo rayos había podido vivir sin ello? -¿quieres ir a algún lugar en especial?- le pregunto sonriente, a ella le alivio un poco y relajándose, acepto gustosa.

-¡claro! ¿Podríamos ir a manejar bicicletas?- bromeo y el estallo en carcajadas

-¡no gracias!

-¡oye!- fingió enfado golpeándolo en el brazo- la bicicleta que me regalaste aun no la he estrenado.-

-está bien- se rindió recargándose sobre la cama- ¡haremos lo que quieras preciosa!

-¡el baño es mío!- grito para correr hacia él y darse una ducha, Mamoru la vio desaparecer y recostándose suspiro. " _¡Por fin eres mía Usako!...mi esposa_" una sonrisa se pinto en su varonil rostro, y luego una idea le cruzo por la mente, tomo el teléfono y marco algunos dígitos, segundos después lo atendían. -¡efectivamente señorita! ¡Quiero que sea algo muy especial! ¡Inolvidable!-

Rato después ya ellos caminaban por un callejón donde había infinidad de tiendas, la rubia se emocionaba con cualquier cosa y el solo podía admirarla en silencio y cumplir sus caprichos, le había comprado todo lo que a ella se le había antojado, después de una larga caminata optaron por entrar a comer a un elegante lugar.

-¡Mamoru!- susurro ella sorprendida y cubriéndose con la carpeta-¿ya viste los precios?, eso le recordó a él un tiempo atrás.

****** FLASHBACK *****

-¡dios mío!

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo extrañado

- oye Mamoru… ¿ya viste los precios?

-si... lo he visto ¿y?- dijo algo irritado por el asombro de la chica

-pues…. Yo no tengo dinero para pagar ni un vaso de agua- dijo tratándose de hacer la graciosa

-te dije que yo te invitaría a cenar ¿no es así?, entonces tu solo pide y ¡come!

******FIN DEL FLASHBACK****

La diferencia ahora, es que el admitía que la chica en cuestión le encantaba más de la cuenta.

-pide lo que quieras- le dijo y a ella le brillaron los ojitos de pura emoción.

Cenaron en completo silencio, parecía que el hecho de saber lo que pasaría instantes después les provocaba un temor imposible de ocultar, ella le sonreía nerviosa y él se sentía incapaz de verla a los ojos.

Regresaron al pent-house y con ello los nervios de la rubia, aunque también Mamoru era víctima de cierto ataque de nervios, a decir verdad no recordaba con exactitud que hubiese vivido una situación parecida, había tenido algunas aventuras pero jamás se había entregado a alguien a quien amaba y su mayor preocupación era el hacerla sentir bien, no quiera lastimarla y tampoco decepcionarla, dejando las bolsas de las compras de Usagi sobre el pasillo introdujo la llave y abrió lentamente, Usagi dio un paso y su corazón se disparo en ese mismo instante. Por su estado tropezó con un recibidor y Mamoru encendió las luces en el acto. Logrando sostenerla en brazos pare evitar la caída. Sus miradas se encontraron y permanecieron viéndose en silencio, ella se repuso y arreglo sus cabellos.

-¿estás bien?- se acerco a ella para auxiliarla, mas ella titubeo y fingiendo una sonrisa camino apresuradamente hacia el interior de la habitación. El pelinegro la siguió con la mirada sintiéndose preocupado, angustiado.

-si- no te preocupes- dándole la espalda y caminando apresuradamente hacia la recamara.

Al llegar a la habitación la rubia se llevo una gran sorpresa, la recamara estaba adornada con velas, ramos de rosas y pétalos de ella sobre la cama, las cuales formaban un gran corazón y decían un enorme _"Te amo_" en medio, Usagi llevo sus manos al rostro y su esposo sonrió satisfecho al ver su reacción.

-¡es hermoso Mamoru!-

-me alegro que te guste- le dijo acercándose a ella para obsequiarle una hermosa rosa, la cual beso con profundo amor.

-¡es muy bello!- él se acerco sutilmente a ella atreviéndose a posar sus manos en la cintura.

-¡nada es tan bello como tu Usako!- susurro a su oído, estremeciéndola por completo, mas aun no se atrevía a dar el siguiente paso por lo que solamente beso su frente y para armarse de valor busco la botella de champaña.-¡solo quiero que te sientas bien! ¿Quieres?- le ofreció señalándole el balcón desde donde se apreciaba la playa y una enorme luna llena.

-si- respondió rápidamente, en realidad también lo necesitaba, a pesar de querer evitarlo no podía dejar de pensar en lo que ese viaje significaba en sus vidas, mas se sentía completamente segura con lo que iba a hacer, amaba a ese hombre con locura y estaba dispuesta a consumar su amor. A entregarse a él en cuerpo y en alma,

-¡por nuestro futuro! – la interrumpió el- y por nuestro amor.

-¡por nosotros!- respondió y chocaron sus copas, charlaron tranquilamente recordando algunos detalles de su boda y de su vida juntos, les parecía mentira que el destino los hubiera llevado a cometer una locura tan grande y que ahora el mismo destino se repitiera volviéndose realidad.

Usagi se acerco al borde del balcón para admirar la bahía.

-¡este lugar…es perfecto!- dijo suavemente, Mamoru camino y se coloco detrás de ella.

-¡vendremos cuantas veces quieras!- ella volteo a verlo sonriéndole y él se coloco detrás suyo pasando sus manos para abrazarla con tal cautela, como si de una muñeca de porcelana se tratara, coloco su barbilla entre sus hombros desnudos, los cuales se erizaron al contacto pues su aliento golpeaba desesperadamente la delicada piel de su cuello, el aspiro el suave aroma de su piel.

-¡soy tan feliz! ¡Completamente feliz!- exclamo ella recargándose en su pecho y pasando sus manos sobre sus brazos. Durante largo tiempo permanecieron de esa forma, en el interior una melodía sonaba y ellos se dejaron llevar por la magia del momento, bajo el manto oscuro del cielo que solo se iluminaba por esa luna y las estrellas.

Cerro sus ojos por un instante, para intentar capturar detalle a detalle el inicio de esa vida juntos, no podía omitir nada, el día, la hora, el color de la habitación bañada por los rayos de el atardecer los cuales reflejaban los dorados cabellos de su esposa en un tono rojizo, el aroma de el entorno y hasta la suave brisa que chocaba contra sus cuerpos.

-¡te amo Usa!.

Ella sorprendida volteo a verlo, aun se sentía un poco extraña al sorprenderse entre sus brazos, al descubrir como los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban alocadamente con tan solo verlo. Miro sus orbes azules que la admiraban en silencio, pudo notar el sentimiento puro que había en él y se sintió dichosa. Mamoru subió con lentitud su mano para rozar con suma sutileza su suave y blanca piel, Usagi temblaba por la cercanía, el levanto su barbilla y rozo su nariz con la suya.

-¿puedo besarte?- pregunto con evidente nervio y temor, Usagi cerró los ojos uniendo sus labios con los de Mamoru, los cuales eran totalmente embriagantes, desquiciantes, el comenzó a besarla despacio disfrutando de la caricia y acostumbrándose a esa calidez, ella lo siguió con movimientos suaves, sincronizaron a la perfección, el actor coloco su mano detrás de la cabeza de su esposa para profundizar más el beso y atraerla hacia el, al sentir la dureza de su cuerpo, ella se estremeció. Mas un deseo inexplicable comenzaba a invadir su ser, comenzó a besarlo con más intensidad y el reacciono ante la caricia.

-¡te amo Mamoru! ¡Quiero ser tuya! ¡completamente tuya!- susurro con los ojos cerrados y buscando nuevamente sus labios, el se sentía dichoso por saberse dueño de aquella bella chica, sintió como sus delgadas manos se colocaban en su pecho y lo acariciaban, de pronto la camisa que portaba molesto a la rubia quien lo desabotono lentamente para poder sentirlo. Mamoru se atrevió entonces a deslizar sus dedos por la piel desnuda de sus hombros, provocando un temblor en ella, quien oprimió con más fuerza los brazos del hombre, ahora suyo, trastornada por las nuevas emociones que sentía dejo que el miedo y el pudor pasaran a un segundo plano no existía nada en esos momentos solo ellos, solo su amor, armándose de valor la bella rubia se atrevió a deslizar sus dedos por la abertura de su camisa acariciando así la piel de su amado vanagloriándose de la suavidad de esa piel, ya que era la primera vez que se atrevía a tocar su torso. El moreno gimió al sentir las suaves manos de su ahora esposa muy lentamente separaron sus labios y abrieron sus ojos para fijarse lo que reflejaba cada mirada pasión, deseo una lujuria contenida pero sobre todo sus miradas reflejaban amor ese amor que fue tan ciego, tan tonto, tan único.

-te amo Usako- dijo él mientras unía nuevamente sus labios en un apasionado beso, las palabras sobraban en ese momento. La luna brillaba, quizás con más alegría, las estrellas, las velas y la brisa marina que se colaba por los grandes ventanales daban a esta pareja el ambiente perfecto para que la noche fuera única como debía ser.

Caminaron lentamente hacia la recamara.

Poco a poco y un poco temblorosas las manos del pelinegro descendieron a los costados de su esposa mientras que ella enrollo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de el haciendo más profundo el beso, las manos del pelinegro empezaron a deslizar él cierre del vestido de la chica mientras que ella continuo con su tarea de desabotonar la camisa que el traía cuando el vestido cedió y cayó al suelo la separo lentamente para poder contemplarla

-Hermosa-susurro mientras veía como un dulce color rosa carmín cubría su rostro levanto su barbilla y quito dos mechones de cabello de su frente –simplemente hermosa mi Usako- dijo

Usagui se sintió aun más atrevida en ese momento y quito completamente la camisa del cuerpo del afamado actor, nuevamente se fundieron en un dulce beso saboreándose, reconociéndose, proclamándose suyos hasta la eternidad, la rubia bajo las manos por el atlético torso de su esposo sintiéndose poderosa de que ahora él le pertenecía sus manos vagaron temblorosas hasta llegar al cinturón del chico temblando y sin separar sus labios de él, lo desabrocho lentamente hasta que estuvo en el suelo dejándolo en un sensual bóxer de color negro.

El la tomo en brazos hasta depositarla dulcemente en la cama, los besos no cesaron los besos ahora eran más candentes que nunca, necesitaban fundirse en uno se miraban el uno a otro como pidiéndose permiso para seguir, Mamoru bajo sus labios hasta la barbilla de su esposa arrancándole un par de jadeos sus besos se deslizaron por su cuello hasta llegar al valle de sus pechos muy lentamente deslizo el sostén blanco que ella llevaba Usagui se tenso al sentir esa parte de su cuerpo descubierta y quiso taparse instintivamente mas él no le permitió

-¡no te cubras!- con voz suave y clavándole la mirada- ¡quiero verte!

-es que…- titubeo temblando bajo su cuerpo.

-No debe haber vergüenza entre tú y yo a partir de ahora – le dijo con voz ronca-yo también estoy nervioso –acaricio su mejilla-pero te juro que seré delicado ¿confías en mi?-pregunto, a lo que ella solo pudo asentir mientras el volvía a besar sus labios, sus manos tocaron suavemente sus montículos de carne masajeándolos, sus besos volvieron a descender hasta encontrarse con dos perfectos pechos, los cuales reclamo con delicadeza mientras sus manos recorrían el vientre de su amada. Usagi solo arqueaba la espalda al sentir el placer que le daban esas caricias sentía como cada caricia que el moreno le daba era una corriente eléctrica que saturaba su cuerpo algo nuevo para ella

Los besos de fueron descendiendo lentamente por el vientre de la rubia hasta encontrar la última prenda que cubría su cuerpo, la hizo separar sus piernas, los besos seguían y ascendían Ella se estremecía con cada caricia proporcionada por él, el roce de sus labios con su piel era algo difícil de describir con palabras, algo nunca antes sentido ni experimentado. Sentía como la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentaba segundo a segundo lo que la llevo a llevar sus manos hasta enredar sus dedos con los mechones negros de el dándole a entender que no lo estaba haciendo mal

-Mamo chan- dijo ella entre gemidos –Por favor-susurro mientras su cuerpo se retorcía entre las sabanas el la miro fijamente volviendo a besar sus labios mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas su corazón la latía muy rápido, casi tan rápido como ella

Empezó lentamente, sabiendo que debía ser cuidadoso para que fuera menos doloroso para ella. Usagi cerró los ojos fuertemente y sin desearlo un quejido lastimero salió de su pecho y una lagrima traicionera bajo por su mejilla, el limpio la lagrima con sus labios y se detuvo al sentirse completamente dentro de ella, dándole tiempo a su cuerpo de adaptarse al nuevo visitante le susurro palabras de amor al oído mientras sentía como poco a poco su cuerpo se relajaba Usagi experimentaba sensaciones encontradas entre dolor y excitación algo que no entendía, pero sin embargo se dejaba llevar por los besos y las caricias que su esposo le entregaba, Mamoru prosiguió suave, paciente y respetuoso de cada sensación de su amada, hasta lograr sincronizarse en una perfecta danza, la danza más antigua de todos los tiempos la danza del amor un amor único e irremplazable el tiempo se detuvo mientras la pareja era tenuemente iluminada por la luz de la luna que se filtraba por el ventanal.

Ahí estaban los dos uniendo sus cuerpos entregándose el uno al otro fundiéndose en un mar de besos de caricias nunca antes experimentada por ninguno de los dos ¡Hacían el amor! No era solo sexo era algo sublime sus respiraciones se hicieron erráticas, los movimientos eran cada vez más rápidos, mas sincronizados Usagi sintió que algo en su cuerpo se rompería de un momento a otro y no pudo evitar exclamar su nombre cuando sintió como Mamoru la llevaba al cielo y su espalda se arqueaba por voluntad propia un par de embestidas mas y el cuerpo de su esposo se contrajo avisando así que el también había logrado su liberación

El cayo sobre ella mientras trataba de controlar su agitada respiración y su corazón desbocado, ella acaricio su espalda trazando planos inexistentes –Mamuru- lo llamo riendo ella cuando ya sus respiraciones estaban más calmadas- estuviste comiendo de mas en este tiempo verdad –dijo risueña

El bufo mientras se acomodaba a su lado viéndola reír alegremente eso era lo que más le gustaba de ella :su sentido del humor, la abrazo y la atrajo hasta su pecho-¿Estás bien?- le pregunto

-Si y tu?-

-Perfecto ahora eres mía y nada ni nadie te separara de mi lado Usako

-Te amo Mamo-chan-dijo ella y un bostezo escapo de sus labios

-Duerme vida mía- Usagi sonrió al escucharlo llamarla así

-¿Ya no soy un tazón de arroz? –pregunto sintiendo sus parpados pesados

-Si- dijo el divertido-pero ahora eres mi tazón de arroz, ¡mío!-expreso mientras le daba un beso en la frente acunándola para que ella pudiera descansar.

La mañana llego rápidamente y el astro sol se poso en la ventana de la pareja, el pelinegro abrió los ojos para contemplar a su bella acompañante dormida junto a él sus rubios cabellos esparcidos sobre la cama, sus estilizadas y desnudas piernas entrelazadas.

Vanagloriándose de la manera en la que murmuraba

-¡te amo Mamo-chan!- entre sueños

-no podría encontrar a alguien mejor para mi- repitió una vez más, besando tiernamente los labios cerrados de su esposa, su mujer, su amada Usako.

**/ * * * S&D& * * * /**

**¡****ALEGRIA…TRISTEZA… NOSTALGIA Y AGRADECIMIENTO****! SON LOS SENTIMIENTOS QUE ME ENVUELVEN AL ESCRIBIR ESTE CAPITULO FINAL….¡DISFRUTENLO TANTO COMO YO LO HE DISFRUTADO DURANTE CASI UN AÑO!**

**No tengo palabras para expresar lo que siento con la publicación de este capítulo, en verdad que quería postergar aun mas este momento por el solo hecho de saber que estaban a la espera de esta historia, de alguna manera tenía la esperanza de que de esa forma, la historia no terminaba, pero como todo tiene que llegar a su fin, eh aquí el final, llena de sentimientos encontrados y con la ilusión y la esperanza de no decepcionar su confianza y sus expectativas, que para mi valen mucho ojala que el final les haya gustado y lo disfruten tanto como cada capítulo, no creí prudente cambiar la escena original ya que me pareció romántica y tierna.**

**Agradecimientos:**

**Mapi, rowan, brisalunar, gisella de chiba, Neo Reyna Serenity, adrys, sailor mercury o neptune, M. Chuba, TrisChiba, Usai13Chiba, Cris,aRiizaii,Nahima-chan, Cat, isabel20, anyreth, Patty Ramirez de Chiba, Natsch, Ahome23, varonessa, sailor lady, Cristydechiba, mirtiangis, Carmen, LOLISTRSITAN, Dome, cindy princesita lunar, Jokkisere, Luz Cullen Chiba, SEREDAR, lerinne, .18294031, Usako Tenoh, Marijo de Chiba, mayilu, Cherrie S.A. y amafle.**

**Espero en verdad no haber omitido a ninguna de ustedes, al resto que en un principio me dejaron rewiev y me siguieron también aunque no hayan dejado su comentario se les agradece con el alma, sus criticas, sugerencias y demás dieron como resultado esta adaptación de la cual me enamore y no me canse de releer, gracias por todo, en verdad y de corazón se los digo fueron ustedes quienes colocaron este fic en el sitio donde se encuentra, quizá no sea la gran cosa pero para mí significa TODO ya que es el que más satisfacciones me ha dado y esto fue desde el principio, con el primer capítulo y con cada que me sentaba con emoción a escribir el capitulo actual. **

**Por soportarme durante todo este tiempo y casi un año UN MILLON DE GRACIAS! Las quiero con todo mi corazón, y espero verlas pronto en alguna de mis otras aventuras.**

**Ah! Se me olvidaba ¡claro que hay Epilogo! ¡espérenlo!**

**Con cariño**

**Usako de Chiba**

**31 de Diciembre de 2010**


	32. Epilogo

**AL FIN!**

**ACA TIENEN LO QUE TANTO HAN ESPERADO…SIN MAS LAS DEJO DISFRUTANDO.**

**/ * * * * S & D * * * * /**

**EPILOGO**

La luna de miel fue más que perfecta, mucho más de lo que el pelinegro hubiera planeado y la rubia hubiese imaginado, finalmente se habían convertido en marido y mujer, se pertenecían y eso significaba la consumación de su gran amor.

**Algunos meses habían pasado.**

Mamoru y Usagi habían vuelto de su luna de miel, realmente habían sido acosados por la prensa debido a su repentina reconciliación y boda, los medios de comunicación no dejaban de especular y decir esto y aquello pero finalmente cuando ellos volvieron demostraron sentirse completamente a gusto el uno con el otro, Mamoru se presentaba a todos lados al lado de su esposa a quien siempre llevaba de la mano, Usagi no podía menos que sentirse feliz, aun no se acostumbrara a ser el blanco de las miradas pero gracias a él se sentía segura, en sus rostros se podía ver claramente el sentimiento que sentían. El no se cansaba de decir que Usagi era la mejor mujer del mundo y que estaba enamorado de ella, a los espectadores les encantaba ver el rostro tímido de la chica inundarse de luz al oír sus palabras, y acto después sonreírse nerviosa bajo la mirada devota de su esposo, conformaban una pareja tierna.

Mamoru salía de Meio Producciones luego de tener una junta con Setsuna y Andrew, sonriente tomo el teléfono y marco un número, en su pantalla apareció la imagen de cierta rubia con rostro risueño y mirada tierna, debajo; donde debía aparecer su nombre; aparecía "_Mi polluela"._

-¿amor? –Su corazón latió con fuerza al oír su voz- ¿estás en casa o ya saliste de la escuela?- pregunto él, después de breves segundos suspiro aliviado- entonces ¿quieres que pase por ti?- sonrió- ¡podemos ir a comer al sitio que te encanta!- los latidos de su corazón bailaban a ritmo frenético y en sus ojos se reflejaba la felicidad que sentía-¡entonces estoy ahí en veinte minutos! ¡Espérame! ¡Te quiero!- y colgó poniendo en marcha el automóvil.

Setsuna por su parte abordaba junto a su esposo su automóvil.

-estoy asombrado ¡no puedo creer! Mamoru es un hombre totalmente diferente-dijo Jedite

-pensándolo bien, es como si él hubiera vuelto a la normalidad, recuerdo que él solía ser así, me alegro mucho, el es tan joven- dijo ella con rostro de ensoñación.

-¿y qué piensas de la película?- apoyando su mano en la pierna de su mujer

-¿te soy sincera?- entrecerrando sus ojos, Jedite quien ya la conocía solamente le sonrió esperando su respuesta-creo que es buena, y que será un éxito rotundo, además Andrew ha asesorada a Usagi quien tiene a su alrededor un maravilloso grupo de escritores, me encanta la idea.

-¡pienso igual!

La pareja caminaba por el parque de cierto parque de diversiones, Usagi iba aferrada a la mano de su pareja sintiéndose nerviosa por las personas que los miraban pero más aún porque Mamoru al fin se decidía a salir a lugares públicos abrazándola y eso la hacía sentir feliz, de vez en vez ella sumía su rostro entre la ancha espalda de Mamoru victima de los nervios, el la abrazaba con ternura y besaba su sien.

-¡mira! Un aparato para tomar fotografías ¡entremos!- dijo el tomándola de la mano y metiéndola ante el desconcierto de Usagi quien no sabía qué hacer, rápidamente el paso una mano por sus hombros y pego su rostro al de ella, la sonrisa de ella no tardo en aparecer y la imagen fue captada varias veces, después salieron para ver sus fotos, Mamoru sonreía como una niño que descubría todas esas cosas.

-¡en esta te ves chistosa! Mira esos ojos- ella frunció la frente y los labios

-¡cállate!- golpeándolo-¡este no es tu mejor perfil! Deberías cuidar de eso… ¡cariño!

-¿de verdad?- pregunto con asombro tomándose el rostro y ella se carcajeo por lograr su cometido pues conocía cuan vanidoso era su esposo, se alejo sin mencionar nada mas dejando a Mamoru preocupado y viendo la fotografía y tomándose el rostro con preocupación.

-¡helado! ¡Comamos!- volvió a correr tomando su mano luego salieron con helado en mano, el tomo su mano y comenzaron a caminar por el adoquinado camino que llevaba a los diversos puestos.

-¡juguemos!- grito Usagi al ver un puesto de juegos, tomo un martillo e intento de golpear al mono que salía por los agujeros, su esposo le daba ánimos pero ella nada mas no lograba golpear ninguno, eran my rápidos, desesperado Mamoru le quito el martillo y comenzó con la labor se emociono tanto que jugó hasta que logro ganarse un premio, ante los ojos abiertos de la rubia de coletas quien no podía creerlo ¡Mamoru se estaba divirtiendo más que ella! a lo cerca sus fans lo grababan por el celular y el solo se limito a saludarlas de lejos. El sonido constante les dio a entender que habían ganado y ambos gritaron y saltaron como verdaderos niños, el la tomo de la cintura y le pregunto.

-¿Qué quieres?... ¡Escógelo!- le indico, Usagi tomo un cerdito de color rosa, con un lazo en el cuello y los ojos cerrados

Continuaron su trayectoria y era el momento de subirse a los juegos, Mamoru se resistió un poco pero ante la insistencia de ella termino cediendo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo?- le interrogo al ver como apretaba con tal fuerza el pasamanos de el asiento que sus nudillo se veían blancos.

-¿qu-quien…yo?- inquirió estirando los brazos y disimulando su pavor-¡claro que no!- ella no le creyó y rio traviesa cuando el juego comenzó a moverse pudo disfrutar de la adrenalina junto a Mamoru quien no dejo de gritar durante los segundos que duro el recorrido en el Superman. Cuando bajaron el se notaba pálido por lo que Usagi decidió que era suficiente. Fueron a otra área y subieron a la rueda de la fortuna, a las tazas locas y realmente estaban disfrutando de cada lugar, se tomaban fotografías y entraban a los espectáculos que proporcionaba el parque.

Después de eso a la rubia le dio un poco de hambre por lo que se acerco a comprar una banderilla miraba con deleite y con los ojos iluminados el aperitivo cuando sorpresivamente siente que alguien le toma suavemente de la cintura, sonrió luego un pequeño ramo con una solitaria rosa roja y algunas florecillas que la adornaban apareció en frente a ella, abrió sus ojos, y grito.

-¡Mamo-chan! ¡Es hermosa! ¡Gracias!- volteando para premiarlo rodeando su cuello y besarlo tiernamente para después admirar su regalo.

-¡me alegro que te guste!- le dijo-

-su banderilla señorita- al verla Mamoru frunció el ceño

-¿Cómo puedes comerte eso? ¿Cómo es que no engordas?

-es delicioso- decía dando una enorme mordida.

-mejor vamos a la tienda ¿quieres algunos recuerdos?- su sonrisa radiante le devolvió la respuesta, ella se adentro a la tienda mirando los juguetitos, las prendas de vestir y los recuerdos, desde su sitio Mamoru no dejaba de observarla, en realidad ni ponía atención a nada que no fuera ella, se sentía feliz por lograr arrancar una sonrisa en ella, una mirada de amor, unas palabras dulces.

"_Usagi-chan…mi Usako…me agrada saber que eres feliz, que sonríes para mi…gracias a ti me he reconciliado con mi padre y hasta me llevo mejor con mi familia, tienes un gran corazón. ¡te amo! ¡Prometo que siempre viviré para hacerte feliz! Te compensare cada segundo de mi vida"_

-¿Qué te parecen estas?- le pregunto ella señalándole unas playeras iguales.

-me gusta. – complacida ella le regalo otro beso y continuo buscando recuerditos bajo la vigilia de su enamorado esposo.

**En un Videoclub.**

-¿Qué película me recomienda?- un grupo de chicas preguntaba a una peculiar pareja que atendía el local.

-llévense esta…en verdad es recomendable y muy graciosa ¡Mi jefe y yo!- decía cierta pelirroja con entusiasmo evidente en el rostro, a lo lejos un chico castaño de gafas arrullaba entre sus brazos a un bebe y al oírla se acerco

-¡Molly! No podemos ofrecer esa aun- susurro lo que provoco el interés en todas.

-¿Por qué no?

-bueno es que…- titubeo el hombre pero su esposa prosiguió

-de verdad que esa película es muy divertida, ¡no se van a arrepentir! Y además ¡somos los primeros en tenerla! Aun esta en cines.

-¡¿es la película de Mamoru-Kun?- grito una de las chicas arrebatándole a la pelirroja la película

-claro que si…además no es por nada pero yo he trabajado con el ¡miren!-señalando una sección de fotografía donde el aparecía dijo un Kelvin contagiado de la emoción-

-es la película que fue escrita por su esposa ¿verdad?

- así es- completo la pelirroja- su fama había decaído pero gracias a nuestra amiga Usagi-chan el resurgió de entre las cenizas- decía animada.

-pues la llevamos

-además les diré un secreto- dijo su esposo como escondiéndose para que nadie lo escuchara

-¡Kelvin!- reprendió Molly, pero él hizo caso omiso

- Mamoru tiene una nominación por su actuación

-¡ahhh! ¡La llevamos! Yo ya la vi en el cine pero con tal de verlo nuevamente no me importa rentarla las veces que sean- comento otra de las chicas

-mejor la cómpranos ¿no creen?- la pareja se miro cómplice y suspiro aliviada

**Días después en una rueda de prensa.**

-buenas tardes tengan todos ustedes, y sean bienvenidos a esta rueda de prensa- Setsuna Meio daba las palabras de bienvenida portando un elegante traje azul oscuro y camisa de seda de tono beige.- antes que nada agradecemos su presencia y esperamos que podamos tener una tarde amena con ustedes el actor Mamoru Chiba, acompañado de su esposa Usagi de pareja inclino la cabeza en señal de respeto, se tomo las manos y se sentó, a Usagi se le vino a la mente el momento aquel en el que habían anunciado su boda y compromiso, pero ahora todo era diferente, hasta la manera en como la veía él había cambiado.

Un señor gordito y reconocido por su larga trayectoria como periodista fue el primero que inicio.

-primero que nada quiero darte mi reconocimiento, el que un actor tan joven haya descendido y ahora haya vuelto nuevamente habla muy bien de ti ¡dinos! ¿Qué fue de ti durante ese largo tiempo de ausencia?

-gracias- dijo el actor soltando la mano de su bella esposa quien tenía a su lado- la verdad es que durante todo ese tiempo estuve meditando…francamente no quería volver a este medio estaba deprimido, triste y con el corazón roto.- algunos rieron ante su ocurrencia Usagi sorprendía no dejo de escucharlo y mirarlo- ¡gracias a dios! he tenido el apoyo de varias personas en mi vida, -mirando a Setsuna y Jedite-pero…- perdiéndose en la azul mirada de Usagi- hubo alguien que aun creía en mí y me dio la oportunidad de regresar aun sabiendo que eso significaría el fin de su primera experiencia como guionista- Usagi lo miro y se sonrió con los medios.

- Usago diganos ¿Cómo surgió esta historia?- ambos se miraron a los ojos de forma cómplice.

-bueno- sonrió apenada- en realidad a mí me gustaba escribir desde hace tiempo…pero fue al conocer a Mamoru que esta historia nació, en realidad disfrute mucho haciéndola y agradezco mucho la aceptación que ha tenido.- sin entrar en detalles.

-en definitiva la historia de "Mi jefe y yo" es una comedia romántica de una chica que se enamora del hombre para quien trabaja- el ojiazul sonrió y la rubia le correspondió pues sabían bien de donde había nacido la historia- sabemos que sin duda trascenderá a la historia, felicitaciones a ambos

-una cosa más- dijo una reportera poniéndose de pie-después de haberlos visto juntos y de gritar al mundo que se aman, creo que a todos nos ha asaltado la duda de ¿Cómo fue que se reconciliaron? ¿Tuvo la historia algo que ver?

-cuando Mamoru se alejo….- comenzó la rubia- pensé que estaría mejor…- su mirada se perdió y entonces Mamoru volteo a verla inquieto por saber lo que había pasado con ella durante ese tiempo- al principio pensé que estaba bien, decidimos separarnos para no hacernos más daño, creímos que las cosas debían ser así, pero cuando me di cuenta de que no lo tenía mas conmigo el miedo y el temor me invadió, deje de comer, deje de escribir y extrañaba verlo en casa- mirando a su esposo quien jugaba con sus manos sin apartar su vista de ella.- intente localizarlo pensé ¿en dónde puede estar? Con el tiempo termine la historia y quería que él la hiciera, gracias al señor Furutawa y Setsuna quienes me prometieron localizarlo es que ahora el está en este sitio.

-sabemos que estas nominado para mejor actuación con el papel de esa película- interrogo otra chica-¿Qué piensas de ello?

-bueno, la verdad es que la competencia está muy fuerte- bromeo- pero creo que tengo todo lo que necesito y no pido mas,- pasando una mano encima de la de su esposa- si el premio viene ¡bienvenido! Y si no pues, aun quedan muchas películas por hacer ¿no es así?

-para terminar….sabemos que aun son jóvenes y que llevan poco tiempo de haberse casado nuevamente pero…- un poco nerviosa y acomodándose los lentes- la gente quiere saber

-¡dime!- presiono

-¿han pensado en tener bebes?- en realidad no esperaban tal pregunta y no lo habían pensado por lo que solo se limitaron a verse y enseguida sus rostros se enrojecieron, ninguno supo que decir.

-creo que….¡tendremos una gran familia!- respondió el actor recuperándose- Serán los primeros en saberlo cuando eso suceda-

La rueda de prensa termino, y el imparable tiempo camino dejando a su paso alegrías, tristezas y desdichas aunque para nuestros protagonistas eran más los momentos de dicha que ningún otro.

Mamoru continuo reforzando su carrera y haciendo diferentes películas, Usagi termino la carrera y escribió un par de libros más y consiguió un contrato con la televisora de Setsuna en la cual era la guionista de doramas y series famosos. Yaten y Minako se fueron a vivir a Inglaterra pues al igual que Seiya y Michiru aunque a decir verdad viajaban a Tokio cada que sus compromisos se los permitían, Taiki comenzó a estudiar la carrera de relaciones públicas y al poco tiempo anuncio su unión con Amy Mizuno una artista que pintaba cuadros hermosos.

Molly y Kelvin vieron crecer a su pequeño Shaoran y Lita y Andrew habían decidido casarse, después de anunciar que estaban esperando a un bebe. Mamoru y Usagi continuaban disfrutando de su relación eran felices, completamente felices con todo lo que habían logrado estaban enamorados y juntos y la familia Chiba les apoyaban en todo, la relación entre Mamoru y su padre se arreglo al fin después de tanto tiempo.

**Años después.**

Dos jóvenes caminaban por el aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio, eran el blanco de algunas miradas, pero el personal de seguridad de el famoso cantante hacia un buen papel, sus fans gritaban extasiadas por su presencia, el permanecía indiferente, sosteniendo en una mano a una pequeña rubia de ojos expresivos y azules y en su mano a su hermosa esposa quien a su vez sostenía entre sus manos a un bello niño de ojos celestes claros, sus ondulados cabellos caían desordenadamente por su rostro hermoso e imitando el gesto de su padre caminaba con aire de misterio. La hermosa rubia con su habitual sonrisa, saludaba a todos los que veía a su paso y hasta sonreía para las fotos, agitaba las manos sin perder de vista a su pequeño de cabellos platinados como su padre.

-¡Yaten!...¡Yaten! ¡tú eres el mejor!-gritaban con chicas con la esperanza de lograr al menos una mirada del atractivo cantante que continuo ignorándolas y solo se limito a acomodar sus gafas.

-Yaten…no deberías ser así amor- susurro su esposa a su oído sonriéndole pícaramente-¡te adoran! ¡Deberías estar agradecido con ellos!

El paso su brazo por los hombros de Minako para besar su frente.

-amor…sabes que no me gusta todo esto ¡por favor! ¡Salgamos pronto!- sugirió con su mirada coqueta.

-está bien, está bien- viendo su reloj

-papi… ¿a qué horas legamos a la casa? ¿Dónde está tío Taiki?- pregunto de pronto el pequeño. Minako se encontró con la inocente mirada de su hijo el cual era muy parecido a su padre tanto en carácter como en físico.

-Helios…mi vida no empieces ¿sí? Los veremos luego lo importante es que estamos en Tokio.- exclamo feliz- ay, cuanto extrañaba venir aquí, ¿verdad que si Mia?-haciéndole caritas a su niña de dos años de edad quien sonreía picara igualando a su madre de quien había heredado sus finos rasgos.

-mama pero si venimos en la navidad pasada- el chofer les abría la puerta de el Mercedez Benz azul y el matrimonio Kou Aino ingreso en el.

-pues si pero sabes que no hay nada como estar en casa… ¡hogar dulce hogar!- Menciono para luego agregar-me alegro que te hubieras ganado este contrato de esa forma podremos estar más tiempo juntos

-también los extraño Mina- tomando su barbilla para perderse en lo azul de sus ojos expresivos-¡te amo!- rosando sus labios, mientras que el niño de ocho años de edad solo pudo emitir un

-¡iughh! – Ambos rieron al ver la actitud de su pequeño retoño.- ¡no quiero ver esto!- cerrando sus ojos para voltear a ver hacia el exterior.

**En otro lugar.**

-¡disculpe! Soy la señora Chiba- dijo una rubia quien sostenía el teléfono- si,..Si vea necesito tener todo en perfecto orden para mañana….si mi esposo ya se encargo de todo pero necesito saber si hay algún pendiente… ¿Qué ya lo resolvió él?- sonrió con alivio-ok ¡muchas gracias! ¡Nos vemos!-

Usagi termino la llamada para después perder la mirada en el ventanal gigantesco de aquella enorme casa, al ver el mar casi pudo imaginar su sonido y la brisa del viento, tomo un cuadro familiar en donde se encontraban ellos, felices, no pudo menos que sentir cierta paz y felicidad en su corazón, después vio a la colina en donde permanecían los restos de sus padres, suspiro y una sonrisa ilumino su rostro.

"_Soy..Completamente feliz, creo que no me hace falta nada…papá, mamá, tengo todo lo que siempre soñé, lo único que extraño es que ustedes estén con nosotros… ¡gracias! ¡Gracias por cuidar de mí! Gracias por haber enviado a Mamoru a mi vida y haberlo cruzado en mi camino!"_

Al mismo tiempo una pareja entraba a una plaza comercial, ella sonreía radiante con su avanzado estado de gravidez, su novio la llevaba de la mano completamente encantado de tenerla consigo.

-de verdad que no se me ocurre que comprar.- mirando los juguetes una y otra vez

-Seiya no te agobies- dijo su chica- ¡mira! Esto está muy bonito- después de dar su aprobación él lo tomo y pagaron para salir de ahí, luego se sentaron a disfrutar de un helado. Ella se acomodo los cabellos aguamarina levantándolos en una cola alta y se dejo caer pesadamente sobre el respaldo de la silla para luego acariciar su vientre el cual la hacía ver aun más hermosa pues en realidad era una panza pequeña.

-¿estás cansada?- le pregunto el atento -¿quieres que nos vallamos?

-no…no Seiya- dijo Michiru- el doctor dijo que el caminar es bueno y además quiero disfrutarlo mientras pueda, este bebe realmente es muy agotador y eso que aun no nace- dijo sobando su vientre. El pelinegro la imito poniendo su mano sobre la de Michiru, sus miradas se encontraron, el suspiro y se acerco a su esposa Michiru sintió en su interior el latir de su corazón, ese hombre del que ella se había enamorado estaba loco de amor por ella, tanto como ella de el, y no podía pedir más, cerró los ojos emocionada por la manera en que el la veía y acerco sus labios a los de su esposo tomándolos con delicadeza, el subió su mano libre para acariciar su rostro, fueron segundos mágicos en que ambos se demostraban su amor, lentamente se separaron.

-no veo las horas de que nazca nuestro pequeño

-¿Por qué?

-porque quiero verlo crecer y además quiero darte la fiesta de bodas que te he prometido – inclinándose hacia la bella mujer para susurrar a sus oídos.

-Seiya- dijo inclinándose hacia él para rozar su nariz con sus dedos-sabes que eso no me importa, estando contigo ya soy feliz…no necesito de esa boda.

-pero te la mereces princesa- respondió-una princesa como tú, se merece eso y más- acomodando un ondulado cabello que caía por su rostro.

-te amo-exclamo

-además ya quiero verlo caminar y crecer y llevarlo a los partidos de futbol como hace Yaten con Helios.- emocionado, Michiru entonces dejo de sonreír y el rápidamente se dio cuenta de ello-¿pasa algo?

-¡tengo miedo!.-confeso

-amor…. ¡estaré contigo! ¡Justo a tu lado! ¡No te preocupes!

-pero es que… ¿y si pasa algo?

-solo piensa que te estaré esperando…para darles todo mi amor a ti y a nuestro pequeño ¿no quieres conocerlo?

-si- más animada-

-no te soltare Michiru… ¡nunca!- dijo con voz suave, dejando a su prometida más tranquila y segura.

**En un café.**

-prométanlo.- Sentencio con el ceño fruncido el hombre de ojos azules intensos, ahora en su mejor momento, los años comenzaban a asentarle a sus 30 años de edad derrochaba virilidad y belleza entre las mujeres quienes lo recorrían con la mirada, su cuerpo se había desarrollado por completo, y los pómulos en su rostro acentuaban su cara, perfecta la cual no dejaba de arrancar suspiros.

-no faltaremos – dijo un rubio dando un sorbo a su café- estaremos ahí lo prometo

-¿Mako-chan?- dijo el pelinegro que sostenía una taza de café tomándola elegantemente, al perctarse de que la castaña parecía ausente-¿estás bien?- Andrew la miro nostálgico lo cual no paso desapercibido para el ojiazul.-¿van a ir?

-¡Mamoru! ¿Qué te hace pensar que no estaremos ahí? ¿Cuándo te hemos quedado mal eh?-golpeándolo en el brazo, sabes que puedes contar con nosotros.

-bueno, solo lo digo porque por ahí escuche rumores de que Andrew tiene un premio importante que recoger en el festival de Canes ¿o me equivoco?- Andrew sonrió sin poder evitar mostrar un brillo de orgullo y felicidad.

-pues si Mamoru pero tenemos tiempo, estaremos con ustedes y podremos irnos el Lunes Makoto y yo ya lo hemos decidido, después de todo quizá nos tomemos una segunda luna de miel por allá, ya que la nuestra fue verdaderamente corta debido a los compromisos-¿no es asi amor?- ella solo le respondió con una sonrisa y continuo dándole de comer a su pequeña.

-¿de verdad? Valla pues que suerte tienen- llevando una mano a su barbilla- creo que iré pensando en algo similar.

-además los padres de Andrew se ofrecieron a cuidar a nuestros tres retoños.- respondió ella ahora más animada- lo estamos pensando- mirando a el rubio.

-¡bueno eso suena bien! Me alegro –dijo Mamoru jalándose los cabellos aunque un poco triste al ver a los tres hijos de sus amigos, quienes estaban sentados junto con ellos, la pequeña castaña; llamada Momoko de 3 años, hacia travesuras con sus hermanos mayores, Nicolas de 5 y Sammy de 8- ¡no nos vallan a fallar! ¡Usagi ha estado preparando esto con entusiasmo y quiere ver a todos sus amigos ahí ¡no saben! Ha tirado la casa por la ventana- expreso con entusiasmo, ellos lo notaron al ver sus pupilas dilatarse y sonreír relajadamente.

-bueno ¿y tú de qué te quejas? –dijo la castaña quien tomaba de la mano a su rubio y apuesto hombre- según se tú no te quedas atrás, los dos están que se mueren de amor y están como locos con ese evento… ¡me alegra mucho!

-la verdad es que si- respondió el perdiendo la mirada- soy…tan feliz, no se imaginan cuan feliz- Makoto sonrió evidentemente orgullosa y complacida de ver a su mejor amigo en ese estado.- Usagi ¡es la mujer de mi vida! ¡Perfecta!

-me alegro que hayas tomado la decisión correcta, francamente dudo que hubieras encontrado alguien mejor que ella… si la hubieras dejado ir, no sé qué sería de ti-los tres comenzaron a reírse

-seguramente el mismo tipo loco y solitario de siempre- termino Makoto

-muy graciosa- dijo Mamoru tomando su mejilla con fuerza haciéndole un pellizco

-¡oye! ¡Ya no soy una niña!

-claro que si- le dijo Andrew tomando la otra mejilla y haciendo ese gesto que solían hacer años atrás cuando eran adolescentes.

-no se vale son dos contra uno.- se quejo molesta mientras los hombre reían a sus costillas. Entonces los niños defendieron a su madre picándoles las costillas al par de hombres.

**En casa de la familia Chiba**.

-¡hola! ¡Papa ha llegado!- dijo el doctor Takashi alzando la voz para introducirse en la casa

-shhhtt- dijo la abuela haciendo un ademan con la mano para dejar el mandil y correr hacia su hijo quien buscaba con la mira inquieta.

-¿en donde esta?- pregunto él y en el acto se le ilumino el rostro.-

-está durmiendo- señalando la recamara principal-¿lo ves? Ambos permanecieron mirando en silencio y con devoción a quien plácidamente descansaba después cerraron la puerta y salían de la habitación.

-¿se quedara con nosotros?

-le dije a rabito que la llevaríamos temprano. No te preocupes.- respondió Kasumi. Para luego sentarse en la mesa a disfrutar de la cena.

**Full House.**

Mamoru llegaba a casa, bajo de la camioneta negra que llevaba, en el porche noto el automóvil de su esposa, su regalo de aniversario, sonrió al comprobar que ella ya se encontraba en casa, camino y noto las luces de la residencia iluminando el jardín, era noche pues se había tardado más de lo previsto con sus amigos, las luces de la cocina se notaban encendidas por lo que el supuso que ahí estaba ella, lentamente introdujo la llave, abrió la puerta y entro, una conocida canción sonaba en la casa y el la vio de espaldas sobre la estufa, se aflojo el nudo de la corbata y se saco la camisa del pantalón, camino lentamente hacia ella.

Usagi se esmeraba mucho en el platillo que estaba preparando, tenía todo listo, únicamente dejaba espolvorear en queso para meterlo al horno y gratinarlo y listo. Ella lo hizo así y al cerrar el horno y levantarse sintió las fuertes manos que la rodeaban por la cintura, sin pensarlo sonrió cual niña y se giro para lanzarse a sus brazos-

-¡Mamo-chan!- levantándose de puntillas para alcanzar sus labios los cuales alcanzo, el se inclino también hacia ella y cerro sus dos brazos por su cintura aprisionándola con verdadera pasión, la rubia se entrego a sus labios de esa forma que a él tanto le agradaba, sin reservas. Saboreo sus labios, era tan perfecto y tan mágico ese momento, sentía que el tiempo se detenía y que solo ellos dos existían, Usagi lo beso y se dejaba llevar por los marcados movimientos de él, luego acaricio sus cabellos negros estremeciéndolo, ella sintió lo sedoso y grueso de sus cabellos y recorrió la suavidad de su tersa piel en su rostro. Mamoru subió un poco su mano por su esbelto talle para sentir su espalda desnuda por el escote del vestido.

-mmm.- gimió y la rubia poso sus delicadas manos sobre su pecho haciendo a un lado el saco para luego dejarlo caer sobre el suelo.

-¡Mamoru!- dijo besándolo nuevamente esta vez con mayor intensidad

-¡Usako!- susurro el saboreando su cuello, y embriagándose de su aroma, Usagi junto su cuerpo al de él en busca de su calor y el no se lo negó, ahora ella ya se había deshecho de su corbata e introducía sus dedos sobre el orificio de la camisa para desabotonarla, el la miro con ojos enardecidos de pasión

-Usa

-¡te estás tardando señor Chiba!- respondió inocentemente arqueando una ceja para volver a tomar sus labios con más intensidad, aprisionándolos y marcando sus movimientos frenéticamente, el desato el mandil el que cayó al suelo y bajo su mano por su costado para subirla por sus piernas suaves, acariciándola, ella dejo de besarlo y emitió un gritito que le dio a entender a el que le encantaba, Mamoru sonrió satisfecho beso su cuello y descendió un poco más, esta vez hasta la altura de sus senos, los cuales subían y bajaban al ritmo de su agitada respiración Usagi subió su pierna izquierda rodeando la de él mientras hábilmente le quitaba la camisa dejando apreciar el fornido y esculpido cuerpo de su esposo, ahora el cuerpo de un hombre los hombros marcados, la espalda más ancha y los músculos tonificados, lo suficiente para dejar apreciar su cuerpo aun con la ropa puesta, lo observo y sus pupilas se dilataron, el pudo ver en el rostro de ella el deseo, así que termino de desvestirse para después bajar un tirante de su vestido mordisqueándolo y acariciando sus piernas y su espalda.

-¡te deseo! ¡te deseo tanto Mamo-chan!- dijo con voz entrecortada, el volvió a sonreír, no recordaba en qué momento aquella tímida chica que tenia temor de su primera vez se había convertido en esa mujer fatal que lo volvía loco, lo único que podía asegurar es que sus caricias y besos y la forma en que se entregaban ambos al amor, eran únicas, ella era una combinación entre ternura, amor y pasión, Mamoru estaba realmente rendido ante ella, mientras batallaba con su vestido desato sutilmente su coleta para dejar caer su cabello, ahora hasta la media espalda, el cierre del vestido finalmente cedió y deslizando la otra manga, cayo dejando al descubierto sus senos, perfectos, y cubiertos pos un sujetador lila que hacían juego con sus bragas.

-¡perfecta! ¡Hermosa mi amor!- exclamo, con la voz a punto de quebrársele y perdiéndose entre sus curvas de mujer, ahora más acentuadas y definidas, los senos más grandes, las caderas más anchas, las piernas marcadas y su esbelto talle, perfecta. Usagi noto como las pupilas de él se dilataron y al sentirse admirada por el se estremeció entera.

El rostro de Usagi se ruborizo y el noto esto, era tan bella así cohibiéndose ante la penetrante mirada de lujuria de él, quien la miraba con admiración y con éxtasis, ella dejo de besarlo sintiéndose realmente vencida por la forma en que su esposo la observaba y la desnudaba, y le gustaba, debía confesar que ese sentimiento le gustaba y la excitaba. Entonces Mamoru tomo su barbilla para levantarla y morderla suavemente, luego beso sus labios y la alejo para verla a los ojos.

-¡te amo Usako!¡te amo!- ella no pudo más que sentirse plena y dichosa, cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar nuevamente por él quien la hizo suya por toda la cocina, como cada rincón de aquella casa que se había convertido en el testigo incondicional de aquel amor.

**A la mañana siguiente.**

Los ojos de Usagi fueron los primeros en abrirse, sintió bajo su rostro el pecho desnudo y suave de su amado quien respiraba tranquilamente. Después de unos segundos reacciono y se puso de pie gritando.

-¡santo dios! ¡Mamoru! ¡Es tardísimo!- el pelinegro se levanto bruscamente debido al grito de su esposa y vio el reloj

-Usa…son apenas las seis de la mañana, la fiesta es a las 12

-tus papas y la abuela llegaran temprano a desayunar y de ahí nos iremos a la iglesia

-¿y me lo dices ahora?- dijo inquieto también- si la abuela viene a casa debiste decírmelo ayer- poniéndose los pantalones- sabes lo exigente que es ella… ¿quieres que te ayude?

-oye-recrimino ella- ayer parecías muy entretenido en otros asuntos- el sonrió al recordar la noche anterior y lanzo una carcajada la cual resonó en la moderna habitación y que solo Usagi podía ser capaz de poder admirar.-

-¡no fui el único amor! – acariciando su mejilla. –Recuerda que no reaccionaste hasta que al final tuvimos que apagar la alarma contra incendios debido a que la cena se quemo- Usagi se sintió apenada por eso, pero en el acto pego sus labios a los suyos robándole un beso.

**Rato después.**

Full House estaba perfectamente arreglada, los dueños de ella se habían esmerado mucho y habían cuidado hasta el más mínimo detalle para dar celebración a ese día tan especial para ellos.

-¡bienvenidos!- decía la anfitriona a sus amigos-Mako-chan qué bueno que pudieron venir-dándole un beso que fue prontamente interrumpido por Momoko quien entraba en brazos de su padre y preguntaba.

-¿One eshta mi pima?

-hola preciosa- dijo Mamoru acariciándole el rostro-ella esta allá con tus demás primos- le dijo a la pequeña castaña, y señalo a lo lejos, Minako y Yaten saludaban a los recién llegados.

-Usagi- dijo Makoto tomándole las manos- ¡te felicito la fiesta esta hermosa!- recorriendo cada centímetro del lugar el cual estaba adornado con juegos infantiles, comida y bebida suficiente y un show de payasos. Llegaron hasta donde se encontraba el matrimonio Kou Aino y sus hijos.

-hola ¿Cómo están? Se saludaron-

-allá vienen Michiru y Seiya- dijo el actor

-buenos días a todos- saludo Michiru, después de los besos y abrazos por tan efusivo encuentro Seiya cargando una enorme caja pregunto al fin

- y ¿Dónde está la festejada?

-pues Rei-chan estaba….- dijo Mamoru buscándola con la mirada-¡por aquí!

-¡mami!- la tierna vocecita robo la atención de todos, una encantadora nena de cinco años de edad, ojos amatistas, cabellos negros y piel muy blanca se balanceaba con su vestido blanco sonrió a todos, de forma angelical.

-Reí mi amor- dijo Usagi arrodillándose para abrazarla acomodar sus cabellos y besarla.

-toma pequeña ¡es tu regalo!-

-gracias tía Michiru- respondió emocionada-¡mira mami! ¡qué grande esta!

-si mi amor, es muy grande- dijo atenta.

-este es mi regalo- dijo también el pequeño Nicolas dándole a Rei una hermosa muñeca de porcelana.

-papa ¿puedo abrirla?

-claro amor- respondió Mamoru

-Nicolas ¿Por qué no llevas a Rei-chan con los otros y juegan?- dijo Makoto

-sí, -respondió obediente el pequeño castaño de ojos verdes tomando de la mano a la pelinegra

-¡vamos!- y se alejaron tomados de la mano

-es hermosa, se parece tanto a Mamoru- dijo Seiya

-si cada día se parece más a él.- termino Andrew

-es cierto- dijo Usagi un poco decepcionada cosa que solo pudo ser percibida por su esposo quien en el acto la rodeo de la cintura.

-por eso insisto en que le demos una hermanita que se parezca a ti.- intentando animarla más ella no respondió.

Así poco a poco llegaron los demás invitados, la familia de Mamoru, Molly y Kelvin con su hijo Shaoran ahora ya mayor, también llego Taiki junto con Amy y la pequeña Haruka de apenas meses de edad. Todos se habían reunido en el mismo lugar para festejar el aniversario de Rei, la hija de Mamoru y Usagi quien había llegado a los tres años de su matrimonio. Setsuna y Jedite llegaron también ellos aun no tenían hijos y tal parecía que así estaban bien, ella era una mujer sumamente ocupada y Jedite no parecía tener problema con ello.

Llego un momento en que los hombres se reunieron permaneciendo cerca de los niños.

-entonces ¿Cómo va eso?- preguntaba Seiya

-no sé, no se a que le teme ella, comento con tono preocupado Mamoru- llevo casi un año insistiendo en tener otro bebe pero ella no parece querer lo mismo, ya decidí dejar que las cosas fluyan y si no quiere más bebes pues…para mí está bien- dijo mas resignado que conforme estaba claro que Mamoru anhelaba que su familia creciera pero por alguna razón la rubia aun no se decidía a dar ese paso.

-creo que Usagi siente que otro bebe cambiara muchas cosas, solo dale tiempo- animo Kelvin-recuerda que cuando supo que estaba embarazada de Rei no estaba en sus planes y la tomo por sorpresa.

-así es y la ama entonces ¡no entiendo porque! Si tan solo me explicara sus razones.- decía ofuscado.

-además intenta comprender un poco su ritmo de trabajo, ahora ha tenido éxito y tener un bebe la alejaría de ese medio ¡Déjala disfrutar también!- las palabras de Yaten lo reconfortaron.

-creo que tienen razón….lo mejor será dejar que el tiempo lo decida todo.-

-¿y tu Andrew? ¿Aun siguen los problemas con Mako-chan?- pregunto Jedite y todos voltearon a ver a el rubio quien dejo expulsar un poco de aire y dio un sorbo a su bebida antes de responder

-van de mal en peor… ¡ella no quiere venir conmigo y si las cosas siguen así! – los amigos lo vieron con preocupación-Creo que rechazare el contrato… es eso o mi matrimonio.- susurro

-pero es una excelente oportunidad- dijo Taiki- deberías pensarlo bien o tratar de convencerla

-lo he hecho créeme pero ella se niega-desesperado

-Makoto es muy testaruda algunas veces y como siempre ha estado sola, no acostumbra a compartir las cosas, pero…¡déjame hablar con ella!- le dijo Mamoru- solo dale tiempo a que lo piense

-Es que no tengo mucho tiempo, debo responder pronto

-Andrew…piensa bien entonces lo que vas a hacer- dijo Seiya,-por un hijo vale la pena cualquier sacrificio.

El se quedo pensativo y decidieron cambiar la temática, ahora Seiya hablaba sobre sus planes y el nombre que le pondrían a su primer hijo.

Las mujeres por su parte platicaban amenamente en una mesa.

-¿entonces se casan el año que viene?- pregunto Amy

-Seiya quiere hacerlo ya- comento Michiru buscando la mirada azul de su prometido, pero yo quisiera esperar, ya sabes, no es cómodo tener esta pancita y tener un vestido de novia, la verdad preferiría esperar a que nuestro bebe crezca.

-la vanidad ante todo- sugirió Minako guiñándole un ojo- cuando estuve embarazada de Mia y Helios recuerdo que no quería salir a ningún lado

-aun así modelaste una exclusiva línea de ropa de maternidad- dijo Molly. Te veías fantástica hasta me dieron ganas de embarazarme nuevamente- las chicas rieron.

-pues debo confesar que también hay algo de eso preferiría tener una boda cuando ya haya recuperado mi figura- dijo Michiru

-bueno Makoto y ustedes ¿Qué planes tienen?-pregunto Usagi

-Andrew tendrá que irse del país por largo tiempo por un proyecto que tiene en el extranjero- comento con mirada tiste

-pero ¿Por qué te pones así? ¿Acaso no iras con él?- indago Usagi

-eso es lo que él me pidió pero yo…aun no se

-¿Por qué lo piensas tanto?- indago Michiru

-bueno la verdad es que aquí he iniciado con mi carrera y no quisiera perder mis clientas y eso

-¡y porque no aprovechas esa oportunidad para prepárate mas! Estando en Europa podrías ampliar tu criterio y buen gusto ¿no crees?- sugirió la rubia modelo- además podríamos visitarnos

-piensa en los niños- dijo Usagi-para Andrew deber ser sumamente difícil- Minako busco la mirada de su ahora amiga- piensa que han pasado cosas difíciles y que no puedes echarlo a perder todo ahora, después de que has luchado tanto por formar la familia que tienes.- su mirada era sincera al igual que sus palabras.

-creo que tienes razón Usagi-chan….creo que, otra vez estoy siendo egoísta anteponiendo mis intereses a el bienestar de mi familia.

-se ve que Andrew los adora…no le niegues esa posibilidad. -Se atrevió a decir Molly

Las mujeres sonrieron, en un intento de infundirle confianza.

-piensa bien las cosas- dijo Michiru- en realidad tu problema no es grande, solamente debes de pensar con claridad- ¡solo mira a tus hijos! Están felices con su padre- señalando a un rincón de jardín donde el rubio jugaba con sus dos pequeños hijos.-¿acaso quieres alejarlos de él?

Ella perdió la mirada en aquel punto y decidida respondió.

-tienen razón amigas… ¡solo debo ir a su lado sin importar nada mas!

-bien entonces brindemos por eso- sugirió Amy

-y por qué estas reuniones sean más frecuentes-Michiru

-te aseguro que con la llegada de estos pequeños así será- secundo Minako.

La fiesta termino, todo había salido a la perfección, los invitados se fueron únicamente quedaban Takashi, Naoko y Kasumi, eran los más encantados con su pequeña nieta la cual se parecía a su desaparecida hija, fue en honor a ella que Usagi decidió ponerle el nombre de Rei y ese detalle agrado a la familia entera.

-abuelita… ¿me vas a llevar contigo?- la abuela parecía otra con su bisnieta, Usagi se admiraba de lo dulce que podía ser con su hija.

-no mi amor, ya fuiste ayer pero prometemos que vendremos el sábado.

-además papa y mama ya te dejaron ir con nosotros a China para las vacaciones proximas.- la niña sonrió y se abrazo de su abuelo quien la tomaba en brazos y Kasumi la besaba

-creo que es hora de irnos amor ¿te gusto tu regalo?- pregunto Kasumi

-esta padrísimo ¡gracias!

-no deberían consentirla tanto interfirió Mamoru quien abrazaba a Usagi quien permanecía sentada en el sofá y parecía cansada.

-rabito ¿estás cansada? ¿Qué harás cuando tengas más hijos?-reprendió-por cierto ya se están tardando, todos sus amigos tienen la familia completa.

-mama- dijo su hijo- no seas entrometida

-será mejor que nos vallamos- sugirió con astucia Kasumi para evitar confrontaciones.

La familia quedo sola, los empleados terminaron de recoger todo y ahora papa y mama permanecían la habitación de Rei.

-¿Qué cuento me contaran ahora?- pregunto acomodándose en la cama, Usagi quien ya estaba semiacostada la tomo entre sus brazos y Mamoru se ponía sus lentes y permanecía sentado en un sofá.

-esta historia se llama El lago de los cisnes…-comenzó

-¿el lago de los cisnes?- interrogo con felicidad.

Con su voz ronc ay varonil el hombre comenzó a leer la historia ante las interrupciones de su hja quien quería saber de todo, Usagi los veía más que satisfecha y feliz, en realdiad que su familia _era bendecida, su hija era un angel y su esposo el mejor._

"_¿Por qué entonces tengo miedo de tener otro bebe?...Mamoru me ha demostrado ser un hombre bueno generoso y amoroso y además un excelente padre… ¿otro hijo? ¿Otro hijo de Mamoru y mío_?" pensaba la rubia.

Después se fueron a sus recamaras, la rubia estaba muy cansada.

-ven amor ¿quieres que te de un masaje?- interrogo su esposo masajeándole la espalda

-ahhh si ¡que rico!- cerrando los ojos aunque aun pensativa en la decisión que estaba por tomar claro que le emocionaba un hijo solo que temía que a su edad Mamoru cambiara por completo y no estaba preparada para soportar aquello.

-y dime ¿A dónde quieres que vallamos en estas vacaciones en que Rei ira con los abuelos? Estaremos solos- susurro a sus oídos estremeciéndola, ella sonrió al descubrir sus verdaderas intenciones

-mmmm no lo sé- respondió

-¿Europa, América, Egipto, Chile? ¡Solo dime princesa!- sobando ahora su espalda mientras ella se retorcía de placer, las fuertes manos de su esposo la estaban haciendo sentir mejor.

- me encantaría ir a pasar las vacaciones en la casa de la montaña- menciono- quiero respirar el aire helado, jugar con las bolas de nieve pasar unas vacaciones tranquilas, ha sido un año sumamente activo para ambos, terminaste la película y los medios no nos dejaban solos, quiero estar a solas contigo, tranquilamente, vallamos a nuestra casa en las montañas.

-está bien preciosa- sentándose detrás de ella para después atraerla hacia el- iremos a donde tú quieras- besando su oreja

-después podríamos ir a un lugar donde estemos tranquilos, América del sur puede ser una buena opción.

-me alegro que estés dispuesta.- buscando su boca para perderse en ella

-Mamoru- dijo separándose de el

-¿sí?- indago el abriendo sus ojos

-si… ¿tuviéramos otro bebe tu…me seguirías amando?- el noto en su mirada la tristeza y en el acto respondió

-por supuesto mi cielo… ¡te amo! Y te voy a amar siempre, ¡jamás dejaría de hacerlo!- le dijo buscando sus celestes ojos-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-es que…si me embarazo pienso que tu- sus ojos se enrojecieron y se cristalizaron asustando a su esposo-¡olvídalo!- dándole la espalda mas era demasiado tarde el ya apreciaba el brillo en sus ojos.

-Usako- dijo tomando su rostro para obligarlo a verlo-¡dímelo!

-no… ¡olvídalo!- insistió limpiando sus lagrimas

-Usako….dímelo ¿acaso no confías en mí? ¿Es que no me amas?- intento sobornarla lo que consiguió pues ella se lanzo a sus brazos y dejo fluir sus lagrimas.

- es que soy una tonta- dijo entre gemidos cubriendo sus ojos,

-¡no lo eres!- dijo el acariciando sus cabellos y sintiéndola temblar de miedo nuevamente tomo con sumo cuidado su barbilla para obligar a verlo- nena ¡te amo!

-¿y si te enamoras de otra?- pregunto al fin disipando las dudas de su esposo quien no supo si reírse o molestarse pero entendió que ninguna de las dos era lo adecuado

-¿Qué me enamore de otra?- indago arqueando una ceja-¿crees que podre encontrar a otra mujer como tú?- limpiando sus lagrimas con pequeños besos ella se tranquilizo- tan hermosa- beso su mano, -tan bella..-Beso su frente. – Tan linda- beso sus mejillas- que me hace reír, que me apoya, que me ama incondicionalmente,- sin dejar de besarla lo que provoco risas en ella- que me ha dado lo mejor que tengo en el mundo que es nuestra hija- mirándola fijamente- Usako… ¡Eres el amor de mi vida! ¡La mujer de mi vida! ¡Estoy realmente convencido de que no hay en el mundo alguien que siquiera se iguale a ti! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! Y ¡te amo cada día mas!

-¿de verdad?

-¡claro pequeña!

-¿desde cuándo me amas?- el sonrió y pensó unos momentos.

-¿recuerdas como nos conocimos?- le respondió con otra pregunta.

-FLASHBACK -

Mamoru había permanecido de poco humor debido al viaje que realizaría a Hong Kong, permanecía a solas en un rincón del aeropuerto ya que no quería ser molestado y sus guardias se encargaban de hacer su tarea. Jugaba con su celular pero entonces se fijo en aquellos tres chicos que gritaban emocionados por el viaje, no les prestó demasiada atención mas solo se sijo en cierta rubia que tenía dos odangos, eso provoco una risa en el.

"_¿a quién se le ocurre peinarse de esa forma?"_

Mas no logro verla ya que anunciaban el vuelo y él se puso de pie para ir a los servicios, decidió hacer algo de tiempo para evitar encontrarse con fotógrafos y pasar desapercibido. Cuando ya todos estaban en el avión el subió, camino para llegar al asiento destinado para él, con molestia descubrió que no estaba vacío a pesar que el había exigido que no quería viajar con nadie y había comprado el lugar pero al parecer algo había salido mal, evitando armar mas escándalos continuo su camino más se encontró con la sueña del singular peinado, sonrió disimuladamente ya quería verle juraba que se moriría de risa al verla. Sin saludar el tomo asiento. La chica al sentirlo volteo a verlo, mas él no se esperaba su reacción al ver sus grandes ojos y su sonrisa enorme se quedo perplejo y sin habla, nervioso decidió ignorarla. Mas not que ella lomirba con insistencia haciéndolo sentir incomodo así que aun no se quitaba las gafas, la chica tenia una linda cara ¡debía admitirlo!, sin poder mas tuvo que voltear a verla.

-hola, me llamo Serena Tsukino, ¿eres Mamoru Chiba verdad?, ¿me podrías dar tu autógrafo?- sin saber porque se sentía extraño y en su interior algo se removía respondió con evidente fastidio.

El resto del viaje el no podía concentrarse en nada, sentí algo extraño en el estomago por lo que no quiso comer nada pero pensaba que era normal por el viaje. De vez en cuando volteaba a verla pues sus gestos y sus actitudes le provocaban risa.

-FIN DEL FLASCHBAKC-

-¿desde esa vez?- ahora parecía haber olvidado la idea absurda de hacía rato y lo miraba emocionada.

-¡creo que sí! Definitivamente sentí algo por ti desde el primer momento que te vi- abrazándola para recostarse, convencida con sus palabras ella solo esbozo una sonrisa y cerrando los ojos se entregaron a los brazos de morfeo.

El nuevo día tocaba por la ventana de nuestra pareja, aun entrelazados respiraban tranquilamente formando sueños e ilusiones sobre su futuro, no se percataron que ya había amanecido entonces la pequeña Rei llego hasta ellos, Usagi se levanto de la cama para tomarla entre sus brazos.

-¿Qué quiere mi princesa?- Mamoru no resistió el dejar de admirarlas, era un cuadro enternecedor que le derretía el corazón, Usagi acomodaba a su pequeña y hermosa hija entre ellos y le acariciaba los cabellos mientras la tranquilizaba.

-buenos días-saludo Rei, Usagi besaba su rostro, Mamoru acaricio a su pequeña hija pero sus ojos no se despegaban de la maravillosa rubia que compartía su lecho, Usagi a platicarle sobre los planes de ese día

- ¿y adonde iremos hoy?-pregunto la niña, las mujeres se levantaron de la cama

-no se – respondió su madre- ¿A dónde quieres ir?- Mamoru prefirió dejarlas solas, al poco tiempo ya todos estaban en casa desayunando,

-entonces ¿podemos ir a divertilandia?- preguntaba aplaudiendo

-claro pequeña ¡ve a cambiarte de ropa!

-siii ¡Sii!- subía por las escaleras gritando de emoción. Ellos permanecieron mirándose por largo rato.

-le cumples todo lo que quiere

-¡déjame hacerlo!- se quejo él.

Cuando estaban por irse la rubia fue a la cocina y de ahí al jardín para esperar a su esposo, quien aun no bajaba y cuidaba de Rei que estaba en un columpio, ajena a ello, su esposo la veía emocionada desde adentro, después se acerco a ella y le extendió un arreglo de flores color melocotón.

-mi vida…

-¡clausula 105! ¿Recuerdas?

-¡jamás lo olvidas!- comento ella con emoción oliendo las rosas..- el se paro frente a ella quien lo rodeo por la cintura.

-¡Mamo-chan!...- dijo ella repentinamente

-dime Usako- tomando su mano para llevarla a sus labios y besarla

-creo que tienes razón….es momento de…- nerviosa- darle un hermanito a Rei … - ella le sostuvo la mirada, noto el rubor en sus mejillas pero también vislumbro un brillo especial en ella.

-¿estás segura?- inclinándose hacia ella

-¡te amo Mamoru! ¡Te amo como a nada en el mundo! Y quiero que nuestra familia crezca…. ¡soy tan feliz!- besando sus labios fugazmente-¡y todo es gracias a ti mi amor! ¡Tengamos otro bebe!-repitió. La tomo de la cintura con la emoción a punto de salírsele del pecho, buscando con desesperación su mirada para comprobar lo que había escuchado.

Y entonces él se vio reflejado en sus ojos, aquellos que miraban con sinceridad, con pureza, el corazón le hizo saber que el sentimiento estaba vivo, que solo ella podía provocar que este latiera rápidamente, que con solo una de sus sonrisas iluminaba sus días, Mamoru se sintió inmerecedor de ese amor, de esa valiosa mujer que lo amaba, pero también sabía que no podía vivir lejos de ella, no podía vivir sin ella, lo había intentado una vez y casi muere en el intento, Usagi Tsukino se había metido lenta y profundamente en su corazón con cada una de sus acciones, de sus ocurrencias, de sus ideas, de sus chistes y sus frases, no supo cómo se había enamorado de su sonrisa, de su cálida mirada, de su voz, de su forma de ser, Mamoru solo estaba consciente de una cosa en esta vida, y esto era de que él le pertenecía, a ella, única y exclusivamente a ella.

-¿nos vamos?- se acerco Rei tomándolos de las manos, ellos se miraron con gesto cómplice y tomaron a su hija.

-Rei… ¿quieres mucho a tus primos?- pregunto la rubia

-¡si!

-¿te gusta jugar con ellos?

-si, pero sería mejor si tuviera una hermanita- respondió brincando en medio de ellos quienes voltearon a verse con cierto alivio en el rostro.

-¿Rei-chan…a ti te gustaría tener un hermanito?- soltó de pronto Mamoru

-¡claro! ¡Me gustaría! ¡Un hermanito para jugar! ¡y para cuidarlo! Y para que vengamos los cuatro a divertilandia…! -Decía emocionada.

Usagi y Mamoru tomaron de la mano a su hija para caminar hacia el automóvil, en medio de ellos Rei saltaba de alegría, ellos no dejaban de verse a los ojos con la esperanza reflejada no solo en sus ojos sino también en sus corazones, ambos sentían que había llegado el momento de hacer crecer a su familia y con ello su felicidad pues habían demostrado que estaban destinados el uno para el otro, su amor crecía día con día y eso era más de lo que podían desear.

**/ * * * *S&D * * * /**

**Un millón de gracias, este fic no habría llegado tan lejos ni se hubiera convertido en lo que es sin sus aportes sus ideas, sus palabras de aliento y animo y sus miles y miles de reviews para mi eso es suficiente me siento imerecedora de tantos comentarios jeje es que ¡no puedo creerlo! Llegamos a mas de 800 ….¡gracias chicas! De verdad es que me quedo sin palabras para agradecer a cada una de ustedes que me acompañaron durante cada capítulo, valoro mucho sus palabras y su amistad, y saben que pueden contar conmigo cuando gusten. **

**A los 26 rewievs del capítulo anterior les agradezco. Me es imposible nombrar a todas porque realmente sería muy largo pero si llegamos a los mil espero responderle a cada una en una nota especial.**

**Ahora solo me queda despedirme sii se que tardare en volver como algunas saben en febrero comencé a estudiar mi maestría en Educacion Basica y es por ello que me he ausentado mucho de mis actualizaciones, me estaba preparando para entrar y estudiando muy duro y al fin lo logre, se que aun tengo fics por actualizar y les pido que no se desesperen los terminare ya que como ya saben jamás los dejaría a si y no las defraudaría …solo que serán aun más largas las esperas debido a la falta de tiempo pero las tendrán,,,por ahora no creo subir nuevas historias a pesar que tengo dos o tres en la mente pero seria loco de mi parte ya que no podría terminarlas rápido por eles pido que me tengan paciencia y que no se olviden de mi aun continuare leyendo los fics de ustedes aunque también tardare jejeje pero no las pudeo dejar porque son una gran familia para mi. Las amo con todo mi corazón y de verdad gracias por hacerme la mas feliz con la aceptación de esta humilde adaptación…espero continuar sabiendo de ustedes y vernos en mis otras historias…recuerden que las llevo siempre en mi mente.**

**Besos y abrazos**

**(no me quiero despedir..Siento que tengo ganas de llorar snif, snif, es que este fic fue tan especial para mi, gracias por hacerlo tan especial ustedes también)**

**09 de Marzo de 2011**

**CON CARIÑO USAKO DE CHIBA**


End file.
